Sept Vies Pour Mourir
by Gabrielletrompelamort
Summary: POST TOME 6 - Voyage dans le temps ; Maraudeurs ; DarkHarry ; Horcruxes - Certains appellent ça  jouer avec le feu, mais Harry Potter préfère dire qu'il se sert des mêmes armes que son ennemi pour le vaincre.
1. Une vie en vaut une autre

**Sept vies pour mourir**

**&**

**Auteur :** GabrielleTrompeLaMort

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure – Mystery – Romance

**Titre :** Sept vies pour mourir

**Spoilers :** Tous les tomes, le sixième compris !

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction n'est pas à but lucratif. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et la Warnerbross Compagny.

**Résumé : **Certains appellent ça « jouer avec le feu », mais Harry Potter préfère dire qu'il se sert des mêmes armes que son ennemi pour le vaincre. - Voyage dans le temps – Horcruxes -

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou ! Me revoilà pour une fiction, dont l'idée m'a saisie par un dimanche où j'étais toute seule.

Autant le dire tout de suite : j'ai la prétention d'affirmer que vous lirez ici des choses que vous n'avez lues nulle part ailleurs. Je dis pas quoi, parce que je veux surtout pas vous spoiler, mais je suis sûre de mon coup vu que j'ai lu la quasi-totalité des fics sur ce site. Donc bon, hein XD.

Rassurez-vous tout de même : j'ai pas la prétention de dire que ce sera une bonne fiction avec ça, je cherche juste à vendre ma production, et à attirer votre regard : P

Je tiens également à préciser que je dédie ce premier chapitre à **_Caliméra_**, pour ses encouragements, ainsi qu'à **_Andromède_**, qui est toujours là, toujours... Merci à vous deux les filles.

Trois chapitres de la fiction sont écrits à ce jour.

Sur ce, **_bonne lecture_** ! Et si le coeur vous en dit : reviens à la fin ! Laissez vos adresses e-mail, je vous répondrai assurément.

Tagazok, braves gens !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre premier : Une Vie En Vaut Une Autre

* * *

D'aucun prétendent que le talent n'attend pas la valeur de l'âge. Ce précepte, plus vieux que nos arrières-grands-parents, pouvait s'appliquer sans peine à un certain survivant que nous connaissons bien. Cependant, gare ! Nous ne parlons pas ici de puissance, mais de veine et de déveine. Harry Potter est surtout connu pour se trouver dans tous les coups fourrés et s'en sortir avec brio. Habituellement, le jeune garçon brun et décoiffé était emporté contre son gré dans une kyrielle d'aventures dangereuses dont il trouvait la sortie au dernier moment, mais aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui pensait – de plus, tout à fait sérieusement – à provoquer certaines péripéties. Tous les obstacles de sa vie n'avaient été, jusque-là, que la lie d'un vin de grand renom, mais pas encore prêt à être dégusté. Dorénavant, il devait s'employer à faire de sa piquette un vin de grand cru. D'un côté, il se sentait prêt, mais de l'autre il redoutait que ce qu'il a à affronter le soit plus que lui...

Le jeune homme se retourna pour la dixième fois au moins dans son lit avant d'abandonner toute idée de sommeil. L'idée, qu'il avait eu la veille – puisqu'il était près de deux heures du matin – le taraudait plus que jamais. Le Survivant retournait son projet dans tous les sens. Ce n'était pas tant le risque mortel qui l'empêchait de se lancer pour de bon, mais plutôt le côté irréalisable de la chose.

Vivre sans Sirius était difficile, mais pas insurmontable. Quant à vivre sans Dumbledore. Dumbledore... Harry, malgré toute sa fierté de Gryffondor, ne se retenait plus de pleurer dès qu'il pensait à lui. Le vide qu'avait créé la disparition de Sirius s'était transformé en gouffre avec celle de Dumbledore, il ne pouvait pas supporter ce néant en lui. Harry était à demi mort, car la première partie de son coeur avait disparu avec Sirius, la seconde avait été emportée par Dumbledore. Il n'avait plus de coeur, mais il était vivant. À demi vivant. À demi mort...

Sa peine n'était pas infinie, elle était incurable. Harry avait l'impression d'être gangrené de l'intérieur, dévoré non pas par la tristesse, mais par un malaise. Un mal-être latent, qu'il ressentait dans chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses pensées. Tout le temps.

Harry avait pris sa décision. Se relevant dans son lit, il contempla mornement la chambre de Privet Drive. Les objets qui étaient entassés dans sa valise formaient un tas grossier, et la cage d'Hedwige qui était sortie à cette heure était au dessus de l'armoire. La fenêtre, grande ouverte, laissait entrer un courant d'air nocturne rafraîchissant dans cet été brûlant. Sans quitter des yeux ses affaires, il se chercha du regard les objets qu'il ne pourrait pas quitter. Aussitôt, ses yeux se posèrent sur sa baguette, près de lui, et Hedwige. Son éclair de feu, également, était une possession dont il ne pourrait jamais se séparer, car il était un petit bout de Sirius, une parcelle de son âme encore présente. La carte des Maraudeurs était un objet qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus quitter. Et, dans sa baguette, se trouvait une plume de Fumseck. Dumbledore ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté non plus. Il pensa soudain qu'il faudrait qu'il emmène aussi deux autres choses : sa cape d'invisibilité... et l'album photo que lui avait confié Hagrid lors de sa première année.

Saisissant sa baguette, le jeune Potter empoigna son balai, au bout duquel il pendit la cage de sa chouette, puis réduisit l'album jusqu'à pouvoir le glisser dans la poche de son jean. Il s'habilla, vérifia que l'objet était toujours dans sa poche arrière, et mit sa cape d'invisibilité. Ses yeux verts brillèrent derrière ses lunettes comme il jetait un dernier regard à la porte d'entrée de sa chambre. Privet Drive ne lui manquerait pas.

« Il faudra que j'aille chercher quelques galions avant de partir. » dit-il, bien que personne ne fut présent dans la pièce. Et, passant une jambe par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre, il siffla un coup. Aussitôt, il se profila à l'horizon une silhouette bien familière. Hedwige l'accompagnerait dans son vol.

Sans crainte, le jeune homme sauta dans le vide. Son balai s'envola aussitôt vers le ciel. Harry vit les maisons devenir toutes petites, vit Privet Drive se fondre parmi les autres quartiers, et disparaître tant il était haut. Ajustant sa cape de manière à toujours rester invisible, il dit à sa chouette :

« Direction Gringotts, puis nous irons à Poudlard. »

Douée de l'entendement, la chouette fila sans hésitation dans la bonne direction. Le vol donna à Harry un sentiment de liberté fabuleux. Il se sentit prêt à abattre des montagnes, écarter les mers, même. Il ne craignait rien, tant qu'Hedwige était avec lui, qu'il avait sa baguette, son balai, et sa cape. Il ne craignait rien, pour l'instant... parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il partait affronter.

**&**

Revenant de Gringotts, Harry savait que le meilleur endroit pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire était Poudlard, aussi se dirigea-t-il vers l'éminent collège dès que les éléments, soudainement fâchés, le lui permirent. Son visage affichait une mine peu amène, mélange d'angoisse, d'excitation, et d'impatience. Plongé en lui même, il ne vit ni n'entendit arriver l'immense objet sur sa droite.

Hedwige hulula si fort près de son oreille qu'elle lui perça les tympans. Soudain reconnecté avec la réalité, il aperçut tout juste devant lui, filant à une vitesse incroyable, un avion mordu. La tête dans les nuages, au sens propre du terme, il tira sur le manche de son balai de manière à le redresser. Hedwige hurlait sa peur et tournoyait autour du balai et de l'appareil. Les moldus non endormis dans leurs sièges crurent halluciner quand ils virent le jeune homme sur le point de percuter l'un des hublots.

Conscient d'avoir presque réussi à se tuer sans l'aide de Voldemort, Harry maugréa contre lui même, puis s'essuya le visage avec sa manche. Il était fatigué, et pressé d'en finir. Il pensait trop, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur l'action. De toutes les manières, penser ne lui servirait pas pour l'instant. Penser ne lui servirait qu'une fois arrivé à la salle-surdemande de Poudlard.

Il était certain de trouver des informations sur les Horcruxes là-bas. Voldemort ne devait pas connaître cette pièce à son époque, Harry lui, avait cet atout en plus. Personne ne serait au courant de ce qu'il allait faire...

Il lui fallut quelques heures encore pour enfin voir la silhouette de Poudlard se découper sur l'horizon. Le ciel se teintait de sang et de feu jaune. Le soleil se levait, et le château se trouvait juste devant. Poudlard resplendissait de la beauté que ses siècles lui avaient conférée. Que ses fondateurs lui avaient donné .

Harry préféra voler à haute altitude, de peur que quelqu'un ne le repère. Puis, arrivé devant les grilles, il posa pied-à-terre.

« Hedwige, monte à la volière, et force les oiseaux à s'affoler. Il faut que le peu de personnes présentes à l'intérieur sortent pour voir, que j'ai champ libre. Tu comprends ? » La chouette hulula à la manière d'un chat ronronnant, puis s'envola droit vers le donjon Ouest. Harry passa la grille sans trop d'appréhension, se disant que les protections ne s'activeraient pas pour lui. Certes, l'Angleterre était en guerre, mais Poudlard accueillait toujours les élèves qui voulaient y pénétrer, et s'y réfugier...

Harry traversa le parc endormi en courant. De petites larmes d'eau perlaient au bout des brins d'herbe. Chacune de ses foulées ramassait un peu de cette pluie, et écrasait le tapis de verdure. Il passa près du grand chêne sous lequel lui et Ginny s'étaient si souvent embrassés. Une certaine amertume l'envahit, mais il se força à l'ignorer. À chaque pas qu'il faisait, c'était un nouveau souvenir qui l'assaillait.

Les rires d'Hermione.

Les ronchonneries de Ron.

Leurs jeux énervants d'amoureux.

Les sourires mystérieux de Dumbledore.

Les boutades de Malefoy.

Les cris du public lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Le calme du lac au petit matin... comme aujourd'hui.

Harry poussa la grande porte de bois cerclée de fer forgé à deux mains. Récupérant son balai qu'il avait posé pour ce faire, il se faufila sous sa cape d'invisibilité une nouvelle fois puis se dirigea en silence vers la salle sur demande. Poudlard n'était certes pas vide, mais à cette heure matinale, personne n'était encore levé. Circulait seulement dans les couloirs quelques surveillants, et Rusard et sa Teigne...

Les vieilles pierres de Poudlard étaient seules témoins de son passage. Silencieux, Harry osait à peine respirer. L'importance de ce qu'il allait faire allait lui demander toute sa concentration. Son souffle était coupé par le silence pesant des couloirs, habituellement noirs de monde lorsqu'il y vivait l'année, et l'appréhension de l'avenir.

Marchant sur des oeufs, et suant sous sa cape, Harry pénétra enfin dans la salle sur demande après être passé trois fois devant son entrée. Il vérifia que personne n'était à l'intérieur – la salle consistait en une table recouverte de livres et une chaise à côté. Recouverte DES livres dont il avait besoin.

« _Mille ans d'Horcruxes... _» lut-il à voix haute . « _Les fondements de la magie de l'âme, Des dix moyens pour sauver sa peau, Danse avec les mages noirs, Abominations de la magie... _» Satisfait, il s'installa sans plus attendre et se plongea dans une lecture qui lui demanderait du temps, de la concentration, et beaucoup de courage.

**&**

Satisfait de tout ce qu'il avait appris, Harry s'empara d'une pelle qu'il avait demandée à la salle, ainsi que de dix petites boîtes de carton toutes plates, à l'intérieur desquelles semblaient bouger des choses. Un peu réticent à les mettre dans sa poche, Harry y fut contraint. Il essaya d'oublier que c'étaient des araignées qu'il y avait dedans, et que si elles sortaient, elles monteraient sur ses jambes, escaladeraient son corps, et pourraient le piquer. De toutes petites araignées frémissantes, noires comme la mort, aux pattes longues et fines, si fines qu'une brise légère pourrait les briser si ces êtres n'avaient pas été si habiles.

Empoignant sa baguette magique, sa cape d'invisibilité et la Carte des Maraudeurs, il sortit de la salle, puis en veillant bien à ne croiser personne, et à ne pas trébucher sous sa cape à cause de la pelle, se dirigea vers le parc... vers le cimetière.

Il essaya de ravaler ses larmes. Depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, un mois auparavant, c'était la première fois qu'il venait sur la sépulture de Dumbledore. Le temps qui s'était écoulé était court, mais la rupture avec le monde magique si forte qu'il avait oublié ce que c'était que Poudlard sans Dumbledore. Ce que c'était qu'un monde sans saveur.

Pressé d'en finir, il ensorcela la pelle qui, en sautillant, alla se placer juste au dessus de la tombe. D'un mouvement de baguette souple et léger, Harry commença à creuser. Harry devait déterrer Dumbledore. Harry voulait que son corps, si sacré à ses yeux, soit investi d'une partie de son âme.

Harry voulait faire de lui son premier Horcruxe. Le plus important...

Sans cesser de faire des moulinets avec sa baguette, il réfléchissait aux objets qui pourraient être ses autres Horcruxes. Bien sûr, il y avait déjà lui-même – il devait garder une partie de son âme, s'il voulait vivre – et bientôt le corps de Dumbledore. Sans vraiment réfléchir, deux objets lui vinrent tout de suite en tête. Deux objets qu'il serait sûr de toujours avoir sous la main, et en sécurité : sa propre baguette, et l'album photo. Quelque part, ses parents qui avaient déjà donné leurs vies pour sauver la sienne seraient encore les gardiens de son âme. Jugeant que ces deux choix étaient bons, il compta que cela lui faisait quatre Horcruxe, et que comme Voldemort, il en voulait sept.

Sept. Comme l'âme déchirée de Voldemort.

Sept. Comme les chats d'Astharoth.

Sept. Comme le nombre de leurs vies.

Sept. Comme le nombre magique et fortement symbolique qu'il était.

Sept. Comme sept années à Poudlard.

Soudain, la pelle frappa contre ce qui semblait être un linteau de bois. Grimaçant un peu en repensant à ce qu'il était en train de faire, Harry continua de creuser. Il dégagea les bords du cercueil ouvragé en veillant à ne pas l'abîmer, puis d'un geste leste de la baguette désenchanta la pelle, et ouvrit le tombeau.

Les pieds au bord du trou, le regard rivé droit devant lui, Harry n'osait pas baisser les yeux. Il ne voulait pas le regarder, mais il allait pourtant le falloir.

Une odeur de mort, délétère, s'échappait de la tombe. Les relents de la terre mêlés à ceux du cadavre lui donnèrent le tournis. Le sol tangua, sembla basculer, puis revenir à un niveau normal. Le choc mental était fort. L'image saisissante.

Dumbledore était là, mort, ses mains à moitié dévorées par la vermine posées sur son ventre, sans souffle pour l'animer. Sa peau n'était plus pâle, mais grise après avoir passé tant de jours sous terre plutôt que dessus. Ses yeux, clos, n'étaient crispés par aucune frayeur, aucune crainte. Il avait pour ainsi dire retrouvé la paix en mourant. Dumbledore avait très certainement peur de perdre le monde autour de lui, Harry en était désormais certain. Là, comme il le voyait, le jeune sorcier brun se disait que le vieil homme était resté jusque-là pour tous les protéger, était mort pour les protéger encore, était mort en protégeant Harry...

L'homme avait gagné une victoire quelque part. Sa mort avait été salvatrice au survivant, et il était parti dans les premières victimes de cette nouvelle guerre... Les souvenirs affluèrent : les sourires, les joies, les peines, les expressions de profonde tristesse, ses yeux qui brillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune... Harry avait perdu un homme qu'il aimait tendrement, à la manière d'un parent, mais comptait bien le retrouver.

Et pour cela, il allait d'abord les unir l'un à l'autre d'une manière plus forte que toute autre. Il allait faire de Dumbledore son premier Horcruxe. Remémorant dans son esprit les gestes et paroles qu'il fallait prononcer, et sortant de sa poche l'une des boîtes qui contenaient les araignées, Harry se positionna au dessus de Dumbledore, debout, comme s'il s'apprêtait à s'effondrer pour l'étreindre et puis pleurer.

Il métamorphosa de manière très maladroite une pierre en serpent, puis lui parla en fourchelang. Les mots sortirent seuls de sa bouche :

« _Que l'archange déchu m'entende. Qu'il exauce ma première prière. __J'appelle Astharoth, et son ombre, le serpent du premier paradis des hommes, à venir en moi, et à déchirer mon âme d'un premier coup de mâchoire... pour la première fois. Donnez cette âme-ci à ce corps-ci. _»

Et sa baguette alla de son front à celui de Dumbledore. Quelque chose de formidable se passa.

Un fil, si fin qu'on aurait pu douter de son existence, les lia durant quelques secondes. La lumière qu'il dégageait était forte, puis elle s'amenuisait peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que l'âme – car c'était là la première moitié de celle de Harry – allait d'un corps, vivant, à un autre, mort.

« _Je demande mon dû. _» fit une première voix, de l'intérieur de son âme. Harry sentit ses tympans se déchirer. Il ne se rendait pas compte que, sous la douleur, encore lancinante pourtant, il commençait à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Les torrents salés coulaient sans qu'il le veuille.

« _Voilà ta vie, Astharoth.__ Astharoth... _» Harry pointa sa baguette sur la boîte qui contenait l'araignée, et prononça deux mots, deux petits mots : « Avada... Kedavra... »

L'araignée mourut, Harry s'effondra dans de terribles hurlements. Ses bras allèrent enlacer le cadavre desséché d'Albus Dumbledore. Malgré la vermine, malgré les vers, malgré l'odeur de mort, et malgré cette ombre qui planait au dessus de leurs têtes – l'ombre du diable Astharoth qui, goulûment, avalait la première vie donnée pour ce premier Horcruxe – Harry embrassa le front de son ancien directeur, puis se releva en ignorant les lames de douleurs qui le transperçaient et les larmes d'angoisse qui coulaient de ses yeux verts.

La boîte contenant l'araignée morte fut laissée dans la tombe, le cercueil recouvert, et le caveau refermé. La main crispée sur sa baguette, le jeune Harry, le Survivant, s'écroula à genoux devant la sépulture qu'il avait souillée. Il hurla sa douleur, une douleur indéfinissable, celle qui faisait que vous sentiez, que vous saviez, que la moitié de votre âme vous avait été arrachée.

Il hurlait d'autant plus qu'il savait qu'il allait devoir répéter l'expérience cinq fois encore, afin que son âme soit divisée en sept parties. Il savait exactement quels objets choisir, prendre, et transformer en Horcruxe, mais il ne savait pas encore vraiment quelle serait l'ampleur de sa douleur une fois tous les rituels accomplis...

Une fois son âme déchiquetée par les dents du démon vorace, Astharoth, avec lequel il venait de passer un premier pacte .

Le pacte du diable.

**&**

« Trinquons ! » fit la voix joviale de James Potter.

« Mais à quoi donc ? » interrogea son ami, sur sa droite, Remus Lupin. L'autre leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'un troisième s'esclaffait, le nez déjà fourré dans sa bièraubeurre. « Sirius, attend ! » le réprimanda le loup-garou. Le jeune homme, dont les longs cheveux bruns balayaient le dos aux muscles saillants, but une nouvelle gorgée, et ce par pure provocation.

« Te faut-il vraiment une occasion précise pour boire, Lunard ? »

« C'est à boire... » chantait Peter, déjà complètement ivre rien qu'au fumet – pourtant très léger – de la boisson un peu alcoolisée. Le lycanthrope hocha lentement la tête, en signe de négation, puis s'expliqua patiemment :

« Il y a quelques petites choses que nous pourrions fêter dignement, tout de même... » continua t-il. James l'interrogea de son regard de bigleux, ses yeux chocolat cachés derrière le voile de sa frange mal coupée et coiffée, et ses lunettes rondes. « Eh bien... » commença Remus. Il se leva, pour se donner une contenance, puis leva son verre au plafond au un peu trop bas. Il se plaignit lorsque son crâne toucha le plafond suscité, et, sous les rires moqueurs de ses meilleurs amis, commença un petit discours. Emmitouflés dans leurs couvertures, cachés au milieu des caissons d'alcool dans la cave du père Potter, ils écoutèrent attentivement :

« Nous pourrions fêter, et célébrer, le fait que Sirius ait enfin quitté sa famille de dingues, et qu'il aura bientôt dix-sept ans... »

« Bravo ! » cria James. Et il se leva pour applaudir chaudement son ami, qui le saisit aussitôt par les jambes. L'attrapeur vedette de Gryffondor se retrouva le cul par terre, plus vite que jamais.

« Tais-toi, imbécile, il dit des trucs intelligents ! » Remus sourit, et continua en voyant l'air ravi et sincèrement reconnaissant que lui lançait Sirius. D'un geste maîtrisé, il balaya l'onde de ses cheveux presque blonds, qui dégoulinaient régulièrement sur son visage et devant ses yeux de miel à la manière d'une coulée d'ambre claire.

« Fêtons aussi la nomination de James au poste de Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, ainsi qu'à sa mutation au poste de poursuiveur ! »

« Et mes avances qui n'ont pas été repoussées par Lily ! » hurla-t-il en déversant les trois quarts de sa chopine par terre. Il articula un mot grossier et sorcier, puis fit disparaître le liquide, qui revint à sa place, à savoir dans son verre. En même temps, il tapa son meilleur ami de cabot qui avait ajouté que la demoiselle n'avait pas non plus acquiescé.

Remus se tourna ensuite vers Peter, et leva sa chope en son honneur :

« Célébrons également la première petite copine de Peter cet été, et de ce fait son premier baiser ! »

« Ouais ! » cria celui-ci en buvant un grand coup.

« Et à nous, les Maraudeurs ! » scanda Remus d'une voix aiguë, imitant les groupies, au sens propre du terme, qui les pourchassaient à Poudlard. Il fit également une pirouette en tenant de sa main gauche une jupe imaginaire. Sirius eut une grimace – il se souvenait encore d'un patin que lui avait roulé une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu au détour d'un couloir après qu'elle l'ait plaqué au sol avec autant de force qu'un joueur de rugby, et décampé aussi rapidement — puis James s'exclama soudain : « Et Remus ! Il faut aussi célébrer quelque chose en ton honneur, vieux ! »

Le binoclard releva ses lunettes, se leva, et posant la main sur l'épaule du lycanthrope, dit d'une voix claire et faussement ampoulée, mais pas dénuée d'émotion pour autant – ils avaient beau faire les pitres, les mots les atteignaient quand même :

« A tes métamorphoses de moins en moins douloureuses, et à ta sagesse légendaire ! »

« À Remus ! » crièrent-ils ensemble.

« Et puis à moi ! » fit Sirius en se levant. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami, et gueula de sa voix la plus puissante : « Et puis, à l'amitié, et merde à Voldemort ! »

« À l'amitié ! » répéta Peter en buvant.

« Et à Lily ! » James but un grand coup, mais il se reçut un coup derrière la tête, en même temps qu'un autre imbécile relevait sa chopine pour l'embêtait. Moralité, il recracha tout ce qu'il avait avalé, et la chopine vomit son contenu sur lui.

« Bandes de bouses ! » Mais il se contenta de sourire, trempé, et de se sécher. C'est là qu'il sortit d'autres bouteilles, autrement plus rouges et plus fortes en goût. Du Firewisky. « Heureusement, voici venir Fire le Grand Whisky ! »

« Elle est pourrie ta blague. » éructa Peter.

« C'était pas une blague, je crois... » nuança Remus.

« On aurait pourtant cru. » s'excusa Pettigrow, qui portait si bien son nom – et cette fois-ci, vous pouvez rire. James, dépité, tentait d'ouvrir la première bouteille avec l'aide inutile, mais néanmoins insistante, de Sirius.

« N'empêche, on aurait pu trinquer au Fire plutôt qu'à la bièraubeurre, non ? »

« Je sais pas si on aurait été capable d'articuler un mot, ou même d'émettre une pensée cohérente... »

Le bouchon de la bouteille sauta enfin – James avait dû forcer les protections que son père avait mises sur l'alcool avec la magie puis mettre toutes ses forces physiques pour l'ouvrir enfin – et le brun aux cheveux décoiffés servit largement ses amis. Ils trinquèrent encore une fois.

« Il rentre quand ton père ? »

« Demain soir. »

« Bon... » fit Sirius en souriant à son meilleur ami. « Ça nous laisse le temps de nous bourrer sans remords, de dessaouler, et de recommencer ! »

« Au rythme où j'ouvre les bouteilles, on n'ira pas loin... »

« Boire c'est mal. » dit Remus qui entamait allègrement son verre de FireWhisky.

« Une fois par été, ça va pas nous tuer... »

« Sûr. »

Ils trinquèrent à nouveau, en pensant que dans deux jours c'était la rentrée, puis commencèrent à boire, à boire, à boire...

Et à se remplir comme autant de barriques pleines.

**&**

Dans la tête de Lily Evans s'affrontaient deux humeurs, très distinctes : tout d'abord, la perspective de retourner à Poudlard l'enchantait totalement. Le château et ses pierres millénaires l'avaient toujours passionné, elle n'arrivait pas à ne pas penser à Poudlard, même en vacances. Lily n'étudiait pas par soif de connaissance, mais plutôt par passion. Par passion pour Poudlard et la magie. Et Poudlard et la magie le lui rendaient bien.

Cependant, elle savait que c'était la dernière année qu'elle retournerait à Poudlard, et en sachant cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frôler la crise de larmes à chaque fois que la pensée effleurait son esprit.

Et puis elle allait revoir Potter. Les années précédentes, il avait été exécrable avec elle, un vrai goujat, et elle aurait volontiers clamé au monde entier que, grâce à lui, la balance de ses humeurs penchait du côté noir de la force. Cependant, cette année, ce n'était pas pareil... Ses dernières insistances avaient été courtoises, pour ne pas dire charmantes, et Lily avait rougi malgré elle, bien qu'elle espérât que le jeune homme n'avait rien remarqué. Ainsi, cette année, ce ne serait pas Potter qui ferait la différence de poids sur son « humeur-mètre », comme Lily se plaisait à appeler ses airs lunatiques, souvent.

La jolie rousse passait une main absente dans ses cheveux lorsque sa mère, qui était au volant de la Ford Anglia, se retourna pour lui signifier de descendre : « Tu es arrivée ma chérie, tu as bien tout ton argent ? » Surprise que le voyage jusqu'au chaudron baveux ait été si rapide, elle hocha lentement la tête, sortant de ses pensées comme on s'extirpait d'un sommeil de plomb. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant, puis elle embrassa sa mère, ouvrit la portière, et se leva du siège passager. La porte claque derrière elle, et Lily se retrouva seule devant la portée d'entrée du chaudron baveux. La jeune fille attira quelques regards – l'adolescence ayant fait son oeuvre, elle entrait maintenant dans la fleur de l'âge, et la longue paire de jambes qui sortait de sous sa courte jupe d'été mettait en valeur ses formes généreuses un peu plus haut. Elle n'était pas un canon de beauté, mais pas non plus un boulet de laideur, si l'on peut se permettre un tel jeu de mots. La jeune fille tripotait anxieusement la bretelle de sa jupe, qui avait de petites cerises rouges en guise de motif, et qu'elle avait tant hésité avant de mettre.

Elle verrait de nombreux sorciers sur le chemin de traverse – ce qui était somme toute normal – c'était son monde à elle, et elle ne mettait ce genre d'habit que lorsqu'elle était dans le monde des moldus. Elle allait certainement revoir ses amies, elle se demandait si elles la trouveraient bien habillée, et les garçons sorciers jolie dans sa robe moldue...

Mais Lily secoua la tête, cessant d'observer la porte d'entrée du chaudron baveux comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois, puis poussa le battant, se disant que ces pensées parasites n'étaient dignes d'intérêt que pour une ado-pré pubère, ce qu'elle espérait ne plus être.

Son nez, parsemé de tâches de rousseur, se retroussa dès qu'elle fut entrée. Une forte odeur de tabac et d'alcool flottait dans l'air, bien que la pièce soit propre d'aspect et pas encore trop enfumée. Quelques personnes la regardèrent, puis préférèrent reporter leur attention sur leur chope de bierraubeure, de firewhisky, ou d'autres boissons non identifiées.

Lily regarda l'heure à sa montre-bracelet, et constata qu'elle était bien en avance. Ses amies ne la rejoindraient que dans une demi-heure, et encore... si elles avaient de l'avance. Avisant une table où il y avait une place de libre, elle demanda au jeune homme qui y était assis :

« Je peux... ? » La question, non terminée, reçut une réponse positive. Un peu maladroitement, elle s'assit en face du garçon, et attendit qu'une serveuse vienne prendre sa commande.

Lily retrouva avec plaisir le chaudron baveux. L'endroit lui avait manqué. Sa magie surtout, et les gens qui le peuplaient. Ici, il y avait nombre de voyageurs, mais aussi des professeurs parfois, des élèves qui passaient, tout le monde transitait par ici afin d'aller au chemin de traverse, surtout les enfants de moldus qui ne pouvaient pas passer par la poudre de cheminette.

Le chaudron baveux était un carrefour de voyage fort confortable, quoi qu'un peu vieillot et délabré, mais pas dénué de charme. Les chaises qui raclaient le sol à chaque fois qu'on les changeait de place étaient faites d'un bois usé, les tables que les clients martelaient de leurs chopines et autres tasses recouvertes d'éraflures, et la vaisselle utilisée en étain reluisant de magie. Lily observa avec amusement un balai nettoyer, sans l'aide de personne, un coin de la pièce, et s'excuser même lorsqu'il envoya un peu de poussière sur les chaussures d'un client. Elle pouffa quand elle vit que ce client n'était autre qu'Hagrid. Ce dernier la reconnut, elle lui sourit largement, se leva, et supporta sans broncher l'étreinte qu'il lui donna. Le demi-géant lui coupa littéralement le souffle, mais heureusement, elle avait de grands poumons !

« Comment vas-tu Lily ? » La jeune et jolie rousse sourit une nouvelle fois de toutes ses dents, répondant que tout allait pour le mieux maintenant qu'elle remettait un pied dans le monde magique. Elle faisait par là allusion à sa soeur, une vraie peste depuis que Lily savait qu'elle était sorcière, et son attitude qui s'était empirée depuis que cette dernière savait que c'était là sa dernière année d'études à Poudlard et faisait tout pour lui rendre la vie impossible.

« Moi ? » fit Hagrid, répondant à la question de Lily quant à sa santé. « Couçi cousit... Mais tu ne sais pas, toi ? Je comptais te le dire à la rentrée seulement, je sais que tu adores les chiots... J'ai trouvé un nouvel ami. »

« Oh ! » s'exclama Lily en voyant ce que sortait Hagrid de sa poche. C'était là un adorable petit chiot, au nez encore un peu aplati, et dont les babines pendaient de sa bouche aux petits crocs. Il avait de grandes oreilles, et une bouille absolument adorable.

« Je l'ai appellé Crocdur ! » s'écria le géant en éclatant d'un rire gras. Hagrid fourragea dans sa grosse barbe, sortit une saucisse de sa poche – Lily évita de se demander quel âge elle avait exactement ainsi que sa provenance – et la donna au chiot qui s'en saisit avidement.

« Il est magnifique ! » fit Lily, volant sa saucisse à Crocdur afin de le faire jouer. Le chien réagit au quart de tour – Hagrid l'avait posé sur la table, car il était tout petit — et se mit à sauter. Il faillit renverser la chope de bièrraubeure de leur voisin de table, qui les observait avec un air étrange sur le visage.

« Désolée. » fit la rousse, ramenant le chiot vers elle en ignorant les crocs minuscules qui mordillaient ses doigts.

« Pas grave. » répondit le jeune homme, le souffle visiblement court. Lily se demanda ce qui lui arrivait – il la fixait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une fille – puis reporta son attention sur le chiot qui repassait à l'assaut de la saucisse grillée.

Hagrid, qui avait ignoré l'échange, dit avec joie : « Je crois qu'il t'a adoptée, Lily ! » Puis il se leva, et ce faisant remit le chiot dans sa poche. Le chien sortit la tête du tissu, jappant joyeusement. Il en profita pour lécher la main que lui tendait la Gryffondor. Lily lui rendit sa caresse, et fit la bise à Hagrid qui partait.

« Ca te fera une raison de plus pour venir me voir, de temps en temps. » Et il lui fit un clin d'oeil, auquel elle répondit par un air entendu. Le jeune homme près d'eux les regardait, comme abruti. Un peu triste également.

Lily fit un signe de la main au demi-géant, le remerciant pour sa gentillesse, et le félicitant pour son nouvel ami, puis il la quitta. Une serveuse vint prendre sa commande, elle s'empressa de demander un thé à la menthe, boisson qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, et ce à toute heure. De la même manière qu'il n'y avait pas de jour pour faire la fête, il n'y avait pas d'heure précise pour boire le thé. Au diable les convenances des dix-sept heures tapantes !

Du coin de l'oeil, Lily vit que le jeune homme en face d'elle l'observait avec avidité, presque. Elle se sentit rougir. Elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu, mais elle le trouvait très beau. Et être si proche de lui, et si assidûment observée, lui fit perdre toute retenue.

« Tu... tu t'appelles Lily ? » demanda-t-il en confirmation, comme il avait écouté la conversation entre elle et Hagrid. Elle se tourna vers lui, hochant la tête en silence. Puis elle ajouta :

« Lily Evans. » Le jeune homme eut un regard stupéfait. Plusieurs émotions semblèrent traverser son regard aussi vert que le sien. Lily plissa les yeux, elle discerna dans les siens autant de mélancolie que de joie, de tristesse que d'allégresse. C'était un mélange détonnant qui donnait à son regard une profondeur semblait-il inégalable. « Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour, en en profitant pour le détailler elle aussi.

« Euh... » Il sembla hésiter un instant, puis avec un sourire à faire fondre la glace au coeur des tempêtes les plus glaciales, répondit franchement : « Ralph Brocklehurst. » (1)

Elle lui sourit aimablement, remerciant la serveuse pour son service rapide. Elle allait sortir son argent, mais le jeune homme, Ralph, la devança.

« J'offre. » Lily rougit furieusement, ce à quoi il répondit que ce teint se mariait très bien avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Mais il se défendit ouvertement d'aucune tentative de drague. Lily rit doucement, et la barrière céda. Elle aimait bien ce jeune garçon.

« Tu es à Poudlard ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu. »

« Je vais y achever mes études, afin de passer mes ASPICs dans les règles de l'art. »

« Tu as dix-sept ans alors ? »

« Précisément. » Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noir – qui descendaient apparemment juste en dessous de ses épaules – geste qui ne déplut pas outre mesure à la belle Lily, qui habituellement était répugnée par cette attitude, chez un autre individu, autrement plus prétentieux, arrogant, stupide, et... « Et toi ? » continua Ralph. Il avait de beaux yeux verts que Lily trouvait sublimes. Un peu perdue, elle répondit, hésitante dans le ton de sa voix : « P-pareil. »

Il avait une étrange manière de la regarder, qui la mettait à la fois mal à l'aise – il la dévorait du regard – et sûre d'elle – il y avait une sorte de révérence, de respect, dans chaque regard qu'il lançait vers elle. Lily regarda l'heure, et juste au moment où elle se disait que ses amies ne devaient pas tarder à arriver, elle entendit la voix familière de l'une d'entre elles.

« Lily ! » Et Marlene McKinnon (2) s'affala de tout son poids sur les épaules de son amie. Lily, étouffée, agita bras et jambes. Elle entendit le rire un peu moqueur de son voisin de table, et jura vertement quand elle sentit sa jupe remonter au fur et à mesure que son amie la serrait dans ses bras. « Marlene ! » cria-t-elle.

Heureusement que son appel au secours ne dépassa pas le volume sonore ambiant de la pièce ou sinon elle aurait été bonne pour une honte en bonne et due forme devant l'assemblée tout entière. L'Irlandaise desserra son étreinte, souriant largement.

« Oh, tu dragues ? »

En face d'elles, Ralph rougit furieusement. Lily s'épargna une honte cuisante en répondant à voix qu'il était certes joli garçon, mais qu'elle ne sautait pas sur tous les jolis minois qu'elle croisait, sinon elle n'aurait plus sa réputation de « vierge de feu ». En effet, nombre étaient les garçons à Poudlard à qui elle avait refusé les avances – dont Potter – et ceux qu'elle avec qui elle avait cassé au bout de quelques jours. c'était ce satané Black qui l'avait affublée de ce sobriquet ridicule et humiliant, mais elle en riait quand c'était elle qui en parlait, ou ses amies. Mais c'était moins drôle dans la bouche de Black, et pire encore dans celle des Serpentards.

Passer pour la pire des traînées était aussi humiliant que le fait de passer pour une prude. Lily était encore vierge, et elle se doutait que nombre de filles de son âge l'étaient encore, mais celles qui ne l'étaient plus avaient plus de prestige que celles qui l'étaient toujours, pour ainsi dire.

Perdre sa virginité était une sorte de fierté dans cette jeunesse un peu dépravée – libérée selon les dires de ladite jeunesse, qui préférait ne pas appeler un vice un vice – comme si l'on passait un cap, une étape de la vie, et qu'alors on avait plus d'expérience que les autres. Comme si on se sentait plus femme que celles qui n'avaient pas encore offert leur première petite fleur à leur premier amoureux.

Marlene ne fit pas de commentaire sur la robe de la jeune Lily, mais l'observa néanmoins d'un oeil appréciateur. La rousse ne s'en offusqua pas outre mesure, sachant parfaitement que sa jeune amie était lesbienne, et que si elle savait que Lily ne l'était point, n'était pas pour autant dénuée d'yeux.

« Marlene McKinnon, enchantée. » fit-elle en tendant la main à Ralph, qui, passant une main dans ses cheveux un peu emmêlés répondit à sa poigne ferme. Il lui sourit avec une tendresse que Lily avait retrouvée un peu partout chez lui, puis se leva.

« Je vais vous laisser à vos retrouvailles. »

« Tu peux rester, tu sais ! » s'écria Lily, haussant la voix sans s'en apercevoir. Mais il balaya l'invitation d'un geste, laissant l'argent de leurs commandes sur le table, puis monta vers les chambres en leur adressant un dernier signe. Marlene prit sa place. Lily vit qu'elle avait coupé très court ses cheveux blonds, qui lui arrivaient à la fin de l'année dernière au niveau des épaules. Sa nouvelle coiffure lui allait très bien, ce que Lily se hâta de lui faire remarquer.

« Où est Elena ? » demanda la rousse.

« Justement... Je me demandais si tu savais, ou pas. »

Lily eut une moue inquiète, qui resta gravée dans ses traits le restant de la conversation.

« Elena a été... enfin... attaquée. » Le visage bronzé de la rousse vira blême. Elle mordilla ses lèvres rouges qui devinrent carmines. Ses grands yeux de poupées s'écarquillèrent, fous d'inquiétude, et d'angoisse...

« Des mangemorts ? Elle va bien ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenue ? Je... »

« Lily... Je ne l'ai appris qu'hier. Jusqu'à samedi dernier, Elena allait très bien. Ça s'est passé dimanche soir apparemment... Il y a moins d'une semaine. Elle a des chances de s'en sortir, mais... mais... »

« Quoi, Marlene ? » Les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches. Lily serrait les dents à n'en plus pouvoir, un hurlement sourd montait en elle, comme une plainte, morne et silencieuse.

« C'étaient pas des mangemorts. Ils revenaient d'un match de quidditch. C'est bête, hein ? »

« Marlene, arrête de tourner autour du pot. »

« Lily... J'en sais pas plus, alors me demande rien, mais... Fenrir Greyback, tu sais, le loup-garou, eh bien il lui a sauté dessus, elle a été mordue. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, et elle est à Sainte Mangouste. »

« Oh Merlin... »

« Les médicomages ne savent pas si elle s'en sortira. Elle entre en phase terminale. Dans tous les cas, Elena ne... Enfin... Si elle ne meurt pas, ce sera comme si. »

**&**

Regulus pressa le pas, il avait hâte d'arriver au Poudlard Express, et de voir les crachats de fumée grise qu'exhalerait sa cheminée toute rouge. De voir le monde de Poudlard s'activer autour du grand train. D'entendre des voix familières, autrement familières que celle de sa mère qui ne cessait de le couver. À cet instant précis, Mme Walburga Black vomissait toute sa bile sur son fils, le seul encore digne qui lui restait, en le prévenant incessamment de ne pas approcher leur aîné, Sirius Black.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mère. »

« Regulus, votre frère a quitté la maison, a déshonoré notre nom ! Je sais, certes, que vous n'êtes pas amis, mais vous n'êtes pas non plus ennemis. Alors je... »

« Seriez-vous en train de me demander de ne plus parler à mon frère que par des insultes et des jurons ? » Regulus avait coupé sa mère dans sa diatribe, et cette dernière le considérait maintenant d'un air hautain. Un peu importunée par ce ton de rébellion qui perçait dans sa voix, elle dit sèchement :

« N'appelez donc plus cet être infâme un frère. Il ne le sera bientôt plus. À la prochaine réunion, Votre Père Mon Mari, Orion, (3) aura tôt fait de brûler son nom de notre arbre généalogique. »

« Hmmoui... _Toujours purs. _» énonça Regulus, un peu blasé. Dès qu'il aperçut l'entrée de la voix neuf trois quart, il se dépêcha d'embrasser sa mère – avec quelque répugnance – puis de courir vers le mur. Il le traversa sans problèmes, et se retrouva enfin seul.

« Je ne savais pas Mère si loquace. » éructa-t-il, peu satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les choses dans la famille depuis que son abruti de frère aîné – pas si abruti au demeurant puisqu'il avait eu le courage de faire ce que Regulus ne ferait jamais, à savoir s'enfuir. Père et Mère envisageaient de lui donner l'avenir couvert d'or et de ténèbres qu'ils avaient prévu, à l'origine, pour leur fils aîné. Mais Sirius avait déserté, Sirius avait laissé Regulus seul... et c'était maintenant à son tour d'assumer son appartenance à la famille des Black...

« ... _Toujours_ _purs... _» répéta-t-il, peu convaincu . Puis, Regulus passa une main fatiguée sur son front. À peine avait-il fait tomber son masque de suffisance avec Walburga Black qu'il devait déjà l'endosser avec d'autres, sa bande _d'amis_ arrivait.

« Salut Regulus. » fit Amycus Carrow, (4) un jeune homme de très grande taille. Il avait des cheveux bêtement bruns, et des yeux d'un marron commun. Sa soeur, Alecto, taillée dans le même roc, avait un an de moins qu'eux, mais traînait avec la bande. Elle salua Regulus d'un geste distrait, comme toujours plongée dans ses bouquins obscurs.

« Salut. » Loïc Parkinson les rejoignit bientôt, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Regulus se dit qu'il avait dû croiser un première année et lui faire peur. Parkinson était d'un sadisme effrayant, le jeune cinquième année se dit qu'il était heureux de faire partie de ses amis, et non pas de ses ennemis, ou de ceux qui n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre. Même Malefoy, un septième année de Serpentard qui s'était pompeusement autoproclamé Roi des Serpents, ne lui inspirait pas tant de terreur. Parkinson avait dans son regard cette lueur démente que le blond platine n'avait pas.

Regulus pouffa. Par contre, Parkinson n'avait pas la tête aussi gominée que Malefoy, ça non ! Il était plutôt du genre « coiffure en pétard », un peu comme...

« Voilà Potter, et ton cher frère... » susurra Alecto, levant pour une fois les yeux de son bouquin.

« Et leurs deux toutous. » Amycus parlait certainement de Lupin et Pettigrow. Regulus eut un renâclement de dégoût, et inspira profondément, prêt à affronter pour la première fois depuis un mois le regard perçant de son grand frère.

« Ey, Regulus ! » s'était exclamé Sirius. Le jeune homme avait arrêté sa marche au niveau du groupe de cinquième année. Le plus jeune des deux Black toisa le plus vieux, et ne répondit pas, se contentant de garder un air impénétrable et venimeux à souhait. « J'espère que tu auras fait s'étouffer notre chère mère, et que Père sera mort de tristesse. »

« Non, ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé... » Regulus ne put retenir un léger sourire en coin, qui échappa malheureusement à Sirius. Ce dernier prit sa réponse pour de l'arrogance, et de la moquerie, et le réprima vertement sur cette voix de ténèbres qu'il suivait en aveugle. Regulus ne trouva rien à répondre, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Toi tu as eu le courage de faire le choix, moi, ce choix, je ne le vois même pas. Je ne suis pas toi, Sirius. Je ne suis pas cette montagne qui surplombe les gens, ni cette onde qui engloutit ceux qui s'opposent à toi, et pas non plus cet air qui se soustrait à tes ennemis. Je ne suis rien de plus que le cadet de la famille, ainsi que le cadet de tes soucis puisque tu t'en vas, et que tu as oublié de me demander ! De me demander ce que j'en pensais lorsque nous étions seuls... de me demander si, moi aussi, je voulais faire ce choix. Si moi aussi, je voulais me détourner de ce Voldemort, et de ses sbires. De ces amis, _toujours_ _purs_, que je hais tant. »

Regulus aurait voulu lui dire tout ça, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Atone, il regarda ses amis le défendre à sa place, puis il se laissa emmener vers le Poudlard Express qui sonnait le départ.

Sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus, le jeune Black sentait que cette année serait différente. Non pas que les BUSEs l'effrayèrent, mais plutôt que les relations avec son frère seraient tendues.

**&**

Sirius aperçut son imbécile de frère traverser la gare, et rejoindre ses abrutis d'amis de Serpentard. Il sentit une boule monter dans sa gorge : où était passé ce lien qu'ils arrivaient encore à entretenir cet été, avant qu'il ne fugue ? Il semblait avoir disparut, s'être envolé. Avoir été coupé.

« Je ne vois pas Servilo. » dit James. Puis, il remarqua l'air nostalgique de son ami. « Oh, Patmol ! » Mais Patmol était déjà parti rejoindre la bande de Serpentards. Sans grande conviction, Remus proposa d'aller le rejoindre, afin de l'aider au cas où les événements tourneraient au vinaigre.

« J'espère que tu auras fait s'étouffer notre chère mère, et que Père sera mort de tristesse. » cria Sirius. James sentit que son meilleur ami était hystérique. Il passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Sirius... »

Le ton calme de voix qu'employa son frère en réponse laissa le jeune animagus cerf pantois. Puis, après qu'il eut décidé que l'autre faisait de l'ironie, il rejoignit Sirius dans sa diatribe.

« Arrêtez ! STOP ! » criait Remus, qui tentait de séparer les deux parties. Sirius s'était jeté sur son frère, qui n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir même remarqué, et observait d'un air absent le train rouge derrière eux. Ses amis le défendaient.

« FILS DE P... »

« SIRIUS ! » hurla Remus. Beaucoup de têtes s'étaient retournées, et commençaient maintenant à parler, chuchoter. Le conflit tourna court, et mis à part la chemise froissée de James et les cheveux longs emmêlés de Sirius, il n'y eut rien à déplorer. Les parents aux alentours leur jetaient des regards peu amènes. James replaça son col et prit sa valise. Sirius empoigna la sienne avec autant de hargne que s'il avait étranglé Regulus, puis dit qu'il montait dans le train.

Peter, un peu tremblant, traîna sa valise à sa suite. Il jetait de petits regards apeurés de lui vers les autres, et couinait qu'il le suivait, et qu'ils devaient les suivre.

James jeta un dernier regard mauvais à la bande de cinquièmes années de Serpentard. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une voix, puissante et féminine, lui fit stopper tout mouvement. Devant lui se trouvaient deux grands, très grands et profonds, yeux verts.

« POTTER ! »

« Lily ! »

« Non, elle est derrière. » firent les yeux verts. James se retourna à nouveau, voyant qu'il était face à face avec un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, et croisa le regard couleur « avada-kedavra » de l'électrisante Lily.

« Y a pas à crier au loup, hein ? Y a pas eu de vraie bagarre, hein ? » supplia-t-il, comme un enfant.

Lily, fulminante, devint toute douce, un peu pantelante. L'attitude que Potter avait adoptée l'avait surprise, à tel point qu'elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle bégaya un instant – ce que le jeune home trouva absolument adorable.

« Oh, Ralph ! » James se retourna, peu amène, vers ledit Ralph. Ce dernier eut un sourire maladroit tandis que la jolie Lily lui plantait un baiser sur chaque joue, et que James le mitraillait de son regard noir.

« Je te cherchais... » dit Ralph, puis il sûr qu'il avait encore gaffé vis-à-vis de James. Il essaya de se rattraper : « Vu que tu es la seule personne que je connaisse... un peu... ahem... »

Lily contempla le monde tout autour d'eux, qui bougeait, discutait, riait, pleurait, vivait... Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il a eu besoin de la voir, cependant, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment prête à assumer son « initiation à Poudlard », et ce, pour une raison tout à fait compréhensible.

« C'est ton petit ami ? »

Contrairement à ce qui pourrait se croire, et être cru, ce ne fut pas James qui posa cette question, mais bien Ralph.

« Non, parce qu'il me fusille du regard depuis tout à l'heure... »

Lily se retourna vers Potter, haussa un sourcil sceptique, puis se détournant de lui glissa à Ralph : « S'il continue sur cette voix, non. À cet instant, c'est surtout un abruti congénital. »

« Phase drague. » commenta Ralph avec un sourire entendu.

« Exact. »

« Pas de messe basse sans curé. » fit Potter, s'interposant entre eux deux.

Elle eut un sourire pour les deux garçons, puis s'excusa, comme quoi elle devait partir. Elle demanda à Ralph, malgré sa lassitude et sa tristesse, s'il voulait l'accompagner pour le voyage avec Marlene et les autres.

« C'est ça, ouais... » maugréa James en saisissant sa valise. « Le loup est dans la bergerie. »

Sans qu'il le comprenne vraiment, Lily se retourna vers lui, le gifla, et partit tandis qu'elle criait : « LA FERME AVEC TES LOUPS, LA FERME ! »

Hébété, James n'eut plus un regard d'elle, et hocha à peine la tête quand Ralph le quitta en s'excusant. Puis, sans qu'un mot de plus ne fut dit, ils embarquèrent, et le Poudlard Express démarra.

**&**

« Tu vas où Ralph ? »

« Aux toilettes. »

Harry avait envie de vomir. Ce n'était pas tant le voyage qui l'insupportait, mais plutôt la compagnie – bien qu'elle fut agréable et qu'il en fut fort aise. Cependant, la conversation lui était difficile, aussi prétexta-t-il une envie pressante pour s'éclipser. Dès que la porte du compartiment fut refermée, il se sentit déjà plus à l'aise, presque libéré d'un poids qui lui courbait le dos. Ses épaules se relevèrent.

Il s'était senti extrêmement mal lors de la première confrontation avec son père, incapable d'articuler la moindre parole durant les premières secondes, puis mou, incroyablement mou... Comme s'il flottait, un peu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voyait sa mère et son père réunis, vivants, et surtout, jeune. Après coup, il s'était dit qu'il aurait dû réagir un peu plus vivement, mais s'il l'avait fait, il se serait certainement mis James Potter à dos, ainsi que les maraudeurs, ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas.

Non seulement parce qu'ils étaient _les_ maraudeurs, mais parce qu'en plus Harry avait besoin de toutes les bonnes âmes, de tous les alliés possibles, dans ce qu'il avait entrepris. Marcher dans le couloir central fut chose périlleuse, surtout avec tous les élèves qui y circulaient. Harry gagna les toilettes après dix minutes d'une marche entrecoupée d'événements aussi variés qu'uniques. Il se rinça le visage, notant au passage qu'il avait drôlement pâli, et qu'il se préférait avec les cheveux longs plutôt que courts.

Un autre qui avait les cheveux longs était Sirius Black, et il se trouvait qu'il sortait justement de la cabine des toilettes sur sa gauche.

Sans un mot, ce dernier se lava les mains, l'air de rien, et, toujours en l'ignorant, sortit de la pièce. Harry trouva dommage qu'il l'ait ignoré, mais Sirius ne savait pas forcément que, oui , l'inconnu croisé aux toilettes venait du futuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur pour sauver le monnnnnnnnnnnnde.

Ahem.

Le Survivant ne pouvait pas non plus espérer le coincer dans une cabine de toilettes pour lui dire qui il était. Harry devrait gagner l'amitié des maraudeurs comme un élève normal, malgré toute l'amitié et la sympathie qu'il ressentait envers eux.

« Si seulement ils avaient survécu... » pensait-il en buvant . « Si seulement. »

Puis, alors qu'il arrêtait l'eau du robinet, il entendit du bruit dans la cabine d'où venait de sortir Sirius. Curieux, il rabattit la porte, et ce qu'il vit l'abasourdit.

Tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son cou rougi par la marque fraîche de dix doigts, Regulus Black avait les larmes aux yeux. Il jeta un regard haineux à Harry.

Sans ménagement, le jeune Black le bouscula afin de sortir. Harry ne le retint pas.

**

* * *

**

(1)**Brocklehurst :** Nom de famille emprunté à Mandy, du même nom, citée dans le chapitre sept du tome deux des aventures de notre sorcier préféré.

**(2)Marlene McKinnon : **Nom cité dans le tome six d'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, on sait seulement que sa famille tout entière fut décimée par Voldemort et ses mangemorts.

(3)**Orion et Walburga Black :** véritables prénoms des parents Black. Source : arbre généalogique publié par JKR.

(4)Amycus et Alecto Mangemorts arrêtés, respectivement hommes et femmes, cités dans le tome six.  
**Carrow :** famille mangemorte citée dans le tome six, qui apparemment aurait cru Voldemort mort. Par choix, j'ai décidé que les deux personnages suscités seraient de cette famille, mais cela n'est pas sûr. Une simple supposition.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :** « _Des Jumeaux Barjots Et Des Frères Ennemis_ ».  
Review ? )


	2. Des Jumeaux Barjots Et Des Frères Ennemi

**Sept vies pour mourir**

**&**

**Auteur :** GabrielleTrompeLaMort

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure – Mystery – Romance

**Titre :** Sept vies pour mourir

**Spoilers :** Tous les tomes, le sixième compris !

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction n'est pas à but lucratif. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et la Warnerbross Compagny.

**Résumé : **Certains appellent ça « jouer avec le feu », mais Harry Potter préfère dire qu'il se sert des mêmes armes que son ennemi pour le vaincre. Voyage dans le temps – Horcruxes

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou !

Wow ! Non mais, mais, mais... WOW ! _WOW_ quoi ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé recevoir autant de reviews pour _un seul_ chapitre. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Quand j'ai vu que j'avais atteint 30 reviews en pas même cinq jours, j'ai... halluciné. Vraiment. Là, le compte est à 34. Je n'en reviens pas !

Donc je tiens à vous dire à tous MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Cela m'a énormément touché, j'ai eu beaucoup de compliments, des questions très pertinentes – dont certaines m'ont, d'ailleurs, fait retravailler certains points clefs de mon intrigue centrale. Donc merci, merci, merci, merciiii !

Sinon, je tiens à préciser que les premiers chapitres auront tendance à être beaucoup axés sur Sirius plutôt que James Potter, parce que, tout simplement, Harry a certainement plus d'affection pour lui que pour son propre père, car il n'a pas connu ce dernier. De plus, c'est par là que l'histoire commence, et doit commencer...

Et, hum, le pourquoi du comment du retour dans le passé, le fait qu'il ne se soit pas fait prendre par le ministère avant de partir et tout... ça fait partie de mon 'squelette' de l'histoire, et ça arrivera sous forme de flash back qui desserviront l'avancée du scénario au fil des chapitres. Tout vous sera révélé, patience.

J'oubliai... les chapitres seront publiés au rythme régulier d'un **toutes les semaines et demi**. Le premier a été publié Mercreci d'il y a une semaine et demi et celui-ci ce Dimanche-ci. Le prochain sera publié non pas ce Mercredi-ci mais le suivant, etc etc.

Sur ce, je vous dis encore « merci » du fond du coeur, et bonne lecture, j'espère.

Bzou ! Gaby.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Des Jumeaux Barjots et Des Frères Ennemis**

* * *

Alors que les calèches, tirées par d'invisibles chevaux, montaient avec lenteur vers le château éclairé de Poudlard, une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur les terres anglaises. Cela rappela à Harry le jour où le pauvre frère de Colin Crivey était arrivé à la cérémonie de répartition, tout à fait trempé et par la pluie et par sa chute dans le lac. Il s'autorisa un sourire que ses voisins, qui n'étaient pas très loquaces, ne relevèrent pas. 

Profitant du silence installé, Harry réfléchit à son plan. Il était bien simple. C'était l'année 1 976, et Voldemort faisait déjà parler de lui. La plupart des personnes ne prononçaient plus son nom, le règne de la terreur avait commencé. Harry se dit qu'il serait raisonnable d'apprendre à bien connaître les partisans de Voldemort ainsi que ses opposants avant d'entamer un quelconque combat à visage découvert contre le mage noir. Le jeune homme soupira fortement, s'excusant auprès de ses voisins pour les avoir fait sursauter. Il replongea dans ses pensées. Il lui faudrait achever ici sa septième année, puis entamer une formation d'Auror ici, dans le passé, et grandir en puissance. Les... Pactes d'Astharoth qu'il avait accomplis afin de diviser son âme en Horcruxes le rendaient déjà beaucoup plus puissant, mais il était nécessaire qu'il achève au moins sa scolarité. Sinon, aussi chanceux qu'il eût pu être par le passé, Harry en mourait au combat. Il n'était pas question ici d'échapper à Voldemort, mais bel et bien de l'affronter en duel, le tuer, l'exterminer.

Une lueur démente éclaira ses yeux le temps d'une seconde. Ses morbides réflexions furent coupées par l'arrêt subit de la calèche. Il descendit, essayant de se protéger des torrents d'eau que déversaient les nuages, puis se hâta de pénétrer à l'intérieur du château. Avec délice, il retrouva Poudlard.

**&**

La cérémonie de répartition venait de se terminer. Dumbledore avait rapellé quelques règles de sécurité à ses élèves, il aurait dû se rasseoir, et les plats apparaître dans les assiettes. Cependant, rien de cela n'arriva. Au lieu de ça, le directeur déclara avec assurance l'intégration d'un nouvel élève à Poudlard, qui entrerait directement en septième année.

« Ralph... » chuchota aussitôt Lily à Marlene, qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle à la table des sang et or. La jeune fille au carré blond hocha la tête sans parler, regrettant l'absence de Helena, leur amie commune. Lily avait tenu à s'éloigner le plus possible de Potter et de sa bande, plus que de coutume, car elle ne se sentait vraiment pas prête à répliquer. Les mots lui manquaient, se coinçant dans sa gorge.

Le jeune homme qui apparut aux côtés de Dumbledore, pénétrant dans la grande salle par la porte des professeurs, semblait véritablement mal à l'aise. À peu près tous les élèves le regardaient avec insistance, détaillant sa longue chevelure de jais, ses yeux verts et éclatant, ainsi que son visage aux traits doux. Ses pupilles noires allaient et venaient entre Dumbledore, le choipeau magique, les professeurs et les élèves... On aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à affronter un troll particulièrement disgracieux, aux proportions encore plus monstrueuses que de coutume.

« Si vous voulez bien vous avancer... » lui chuchota une McGonagall qu'Harry trouva rajeunie de vingt ans. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas encore gris, mais déjà quelques mèches blanches parsemaient sa tête. Ses yeux, toujours aussi justes et sévères, le sommaient de s'avancer vers le choipeau. Harry ne fit pas preuve de résistance, s'asseyant sans plus broncher sur le trépied.

« Ralph Brockleburst. » énonça la professeure de métamorphose. Son nom provoqua plusieurs murmures qui ne s'amplifièrent heureusement pas. Même s'il était présent sous une autre apparence ainsi qu'un autre nom à Poudlard, cette nouvelle répartition lui rappelait sa toute première, à son époque, lorsque sa célébrité soudaine était son unique souci. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait un enfant de onze ans perdu dans la foule, exposé à tous les regards, comme s'il était à nouveau le survivant. Mais l'impression fût de courte durée, on lui posa le choipeau sur la tête. L'item magique lui tomba un peu sur les yeux, il ne vit plus les centaines de chapeaux pointus noirs et les visages que ces derniers surplombaient tournés vers lui. Peut-être Harry avait-il l'air ridicule avec le choipeau qui lui tombait sur les yeux, mais il se sentait mieux ainsi.

Le jeune homme attendait le verdict du choipeau magique, mais aucune parole ne venait. Absolument rien. Un silence dérangeant perdurait, l'objet magique ne parlait pas, comme muet. Harry commença à paniquer. Et si les Pactes avaient modifié son être ? Et si le choipeau ne percevait qu'un seul Horcruxe ? Qu'une seule partie de son âme ? Et si, alors, Harry n'existait pas pour lui ? Le silence perdura encore. Dehors, Harry entendait les gens qui s'impatientaient. Soudain, McGonagall reprit le choipeau, l'air sceptique.

« Votre répartition est-elle si difficile que cela, qu'il ne dit rien ? » Ce disant, elle désignait le choipeau.

« J-je... je ne sais pas. » bégaya Harry, confus.

« Que vous a-t-il dit ? » demanda-t-elle encore.

Dans sa tête, des centaines de pensées se bousculaient. Autant de questions sans réponses que de réponses sans questions. Autant de phrases sans queue ni tête, qu'il n'arrivait pas à démêler. Une seule certitude demeurait : dans son plan, il y avait une faille.

« Euh... Rien. Pourquoi, il devrait parler ? » répondit Harry, feignant l'ignorance.

Inquiet, Dumbledore s'était levé. Il avait pris le choipeau dans ses mains, l'avait retourné dans tous les sens. Harry était dos à la grande salle, mais il entendait déjà les chuchotements, les rumeurs se propageant. Il percevait les paroles clairement.

« Le choipeau ne marche plus ? Il faut un grand pouvoir pour le troubler ! »

« Je suis sûre que c'est un mage noir. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. Il a l'air gentil. »

« Quand il sera envoyé à Serpentard, tu le diras moins. »

« Vous pensez que c'est sa faute ? »

« Le choipeau a bien marché pour les premières années juste avant. »

« Bouse alors. »

« Monsieur Brocklehurst, remettez le choipeau. » dit fermement Dumbledore, après que lui-même l'ait mis sur sa tête. Harry se rassit sur le trépied, et de nouveau, le choipeau fut sur sa tête.

« Intéressant. » fit une voix familière. Harry soupira, rassénéré. « ... Mais tu ne devrais pas être ici. » continua le choipeau.

« Pourquoi ? » pensa Harry de toutes ses forces.

« Avec ton âme déchiquetée, tu amènes le Mal à Poudlard. »

« Je ne viens pas pour cela. »

« Peu m'importent tes intentions, tu peux cacher cela à Dumbledore, et ce, pour une raison que j'ignore, car tu es moins puissant que lui, mais à moi tu ne le peux. Tu suintes la magie noire et le Mal. C'est au nom des fondateurs que je m'exprime. »

« Tu dois me répartir. S'il te plaît. » implora Harry.

« Je ne devrais pas. »

« Mais tu le feras, tu es obligé. Tu as été créé pour cela. »

Un autre de ces silences s'installa. Mais cette fois-ci, Harry percevait clairement la présence de la conscience qui habitait le choipeau à ses côtés. Le jeune homme savait que l'item fouillait dans ses souvenirs, et dans sa personnalité.

« Je n'entrevois qu'une infime partie de toi, le reste de ton âme est ailleurs. »

« Et que vois-tu ? »

« Rien que du courage... »

**&**

Ce matin, Ralph Brocklehurst s'était levé sans trop d'entrain. Il avait enfilé son uniforme aux armoiries de Gryffondor dans un silence que ses voisins de dortoir – des premières années puisque tous les dortoirs des septièmes étaient remplis – avait mis mal à l'aise. Le fait qu'hier soir il ait déjà dû partager leur table, éloigné de Lily, et plus encore des Maraudeurs, ne l'avait guère enchanté. Ralph regrettait l'incident malheureux de la veille. Personne n'était venu le voir, certainement par appréhension. L'accueil à Poudlard avait été très glacial. Dans les couloirs, on l'avait toisé de manière étrange.

Mais le jeune homme comptait bien s'installer auprès de Lily Evans et son amie ce matin-là – Marlene McKinnon d'après son souvenir – afin de faire plus ample connaissance, et de se lier d'amitié avec elles, si possible. Dès qu'il pénétra dans la grande salle, il les vit, toutes deux assises devant leur petit déjeuner, l'air morose. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait les mettre de si mauvaise humeur le matin, ou si elles avaient simplement du mal à se réveiller.

« Bonjour. » dit-il, en jetant un regard insistant sur la chaise près d'elles. D'un accord tacite, elles le laissèrent s'asseoir. Comme Harry se servait du jus de citrouille ainsi qu'un peu de porridge sans qu'aucun autre échange de paroles n'ait lieu, il trouva judicieux d'entamer la conversation. Peut-être était-ce l'incident d'hier soir qui les gênait ? Ou bien autre chose ?

Avec son habituel et légendaire tact qu'il avait hérité de son père, Harry Potter entama la conversation : « Vous avez l'air tristes... »

La jeune fille rousse près de lui releva la tête, souriant un peu. Mais il voyait que cela était forcé. Elle répondit doucement : « Oui... » Harry remarqua que des traces de larmes séchées étaient restées sur son visage.

« Le courrier est arrivé pour nous... »

Harry se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait de mauvaises nouvelles.

« À la suite d'une morsure de Fenrir Greyback, notre meilleure amie est... »

Harry hocha la tête lentement, il comprenait tout à fait la souffrance que pouvaient endurer les jeunes filles, perdues entre leur attachement envers leur amie et ce, quelle créature dangereuse elle semblait être devenue.

« Ce n'est pas une fatalité. » tenta-t-il de les convaincre . « Une transformation par mois ne détruit pas une vie. »

« Tu ne comprends pas... » dit Marlene. « Elle... »

« Elle est morte. » fit Lily abruptement. « Helena est morte... »

Harry sut qu'il avait mis les deux pieds dans le plat. Il avait remué le couteau dans la plaie avec beaucoup de forces, il voyait les yeux de sa mère briller, comme si les larmes s'apprêtaient encore à couler.

« Je suis désolé. » dit Harry, confus, qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Le petit déjeuner se termina en silence, durant lequel Harry se confondit mentalement en excuses inutiles. Puis, alors que tout espoir d'entamer la conversation semblait perdu, deux Maraudeurs arrivèrent. C'étaient Remus et... James sauta au coup de Lily, qui n'eut même pas la force de le repousser. Le brun décoiffé n'avait pas encore vu qu'elle pleurait... qu'elle pleurait toujours.

« Salut, ma Lily-jolie ! »

« Dé-gage. » martela Marlene, en lui jetant un regard froid. Même si elle n'avait qu'un couteau à beurre à la main, elle ne donnait pas envie de tenter de s'approcher plus. « Laisse-nous tranquilles. Tu ne vois pas qu'on n'a pas besoin de toi pour empirer la situation ? »

James rehaussa ses lunettes rondes sur son nez, et sans lâcher Lily eut un sourire charmeur, dirigé à Ralph. « Tu l'as larguée, c'est ça ? » fit le joueur de quidditch.

L'autre s'étouffa avec son porridge, Marlene leva son couteau à beurre, et Lily l'affubla d'une claque retentissante.

« Potter, ta gueule ! Ta gueule ! Ta gueule ! »

Alors il vit ses larmes.

Ses cheveux roux collés à son front, ses yeux verts inondés de perles iodées, son visage rougi par les pleurs, Lily Evans réussit à mettre James Potter au tapis. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune homme resta coît. Lily entama une diatribe qui en intéressa plus d'un en cette matinée : « Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est me gâcher la vie. Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est être qu'un pauvre mec qui tente de me draguer. Tu ne sais qu'être lourd, et collant, Potter ! Tu serais un peu plus que ça, peut-être que je m'intéresserais à toi. Et encore, si tu daignais me considérer comme une jeune fille ayant droit à avoir ou ne pas avoir des sentiments pour toi. En ce moment, j'en ressens à ton égard, mais ce n'est que de la haine. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il faut toujours que tu viennes enfoncer le clou. Et là, c'est particulièrement le mauvais moment. Helena est morte, pauvre naze ! Et toi, tu es toujours en vie ! Je donnerais tout pour que ce soit toi qui aies été mordu par ce loup-garou. Fenrir Greyback devrait mieux choisir ses victimes. _Je-te-hais_ ! Je t'exècre, dégage-de-mon-chemin ! Je te hais ! Toi et tes loups ! Tu comprends maintenant ! Toi et TES LOUPS ! Tes putains de LOUPS !Dégage ! »

Ce disant, derrière eux, Remus Lupin devenait de plus en plus pâle, ce que Ralph ne manqua pas de remarquer. Marlene ne tenta même pas d'arrêter Lily dans ce qu'elle disait, James Potter restait coi. Ralph, lui, laissait les choses se faire. Il ne les connaissait pas encore assez pour interférer. Ce n'était pas son rôle, malheureusement...

Un Sirius penaud venait de tomber sur la scène. Son sourire, qu'il avait grand, se figea, et les commissures de ses lèvres retombèrent. Le jeune homme joua machinalement de ses doigts dans les pointes de ses longs cheveux noirs, comme toujours lorsqu'il était plongé dans une réflexion particulièrement profonde.

« Héléna... morte... » répéta t-il. Puis ses yeux allèrent de Remus à James, de James à Lily qui partait, de Lily à Marlene, puis enfin, sur Harry. Ses yeux gris, déjà troublés, le devinrent plus encore. « Merde. »

Et il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire. Il n'y avait pas de mot suffisamment puissant, suffisamment cruel, pour exprimer toute l'injustice qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Toute cette tristesse, immuable, qui gagnait chaque centimètre de son corps, un par un.

Héléna n'avait jamais été une amie, seulement une connaissance, mais sa mort était un événement trop brutal et poignant pour qu'elle ne l'atteigne pas en plein coeur, comme un pieu empoisonné.

Sirius Black se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, les larmes aux yeux, puis s'autorisa à pleurer en silence.

Pour héléna, mais aussi pour son frère, qui, jour après jour, rejoignait le camp de celui qui organisait froidement toutes ces horreurs. De celui qui avait emprunté, jusqu'à lors, la faucille de la grande Camarde. La toute puissante Mort elle-même.

Voldemort lui avait même emprunté son nom, et s'employait à lui voler ses vies...

James s'affala sur la table, anéanti. Blessé.

Remus était blanc comme un linge, pâle comme un fantôme, et respirait par accoups.

_Trois éclats de glace en pleins coeurs..._

**&**

Ralph ne chercha pas à rattraper Lily les jours qui suivirent, ni à approcher les Maraudeurs. Ils étaient tous soumis à un grand choc émotionnel – certainement l'avènement de Voldemort ne les avait-il jamais touchés d'aussi près – et Harry ne voulait surtout pas commettre d'erreur. Aussi se contentait-il de faire son bonhomme de chemin dans Poudlard, se liant d'amitié avec certains étudiants durant les cours, avec lesquels il se mettait en duo afin de réaliser un sort, une potion, des recherches, ou un exercice... Harry avait retrouvé le Poudlard de son enfance, de son adolescence, et le regardait évoluer avec un regard nostalgique, s'immisçant dans la vie de ce lieu magique petit à petit.

Il avait récemment refait la connaissance d'une Rita Skeeter plus jeune, tout aussi insupportable que la version de son époque, aux questions incessantes, et aux sourires hypocrites. La jeune femme s'occupait déjà d'un journal – la partie « potin » de celui de l'école, Ô surprise, et y avait d'ailleurs répertorié l'incident de l'autre jour entre Lily et les Maraudeurs, annonçant, avec un cynisme à décorner les vaches, la mort de la pauvre Héléna – et Harry l'avait donc accueilli avec autant de froideur qu'il avait pu.

Cependant, il avait tout de même fait d'agréables rencontres. Ainsi, il avait eu la joie de connaître Rose Barjow, une Gryffondor enjouée... Elle avait les joues roses, les lèvres carmines, et ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Lily Evans, si elle n'avait pas été brune aux yeux bleus. Leurs traits se rejoignaient étrangement : le même nez, les mêmes joues, la même forme des yeux, la même prestance, et elles avaient toutes deux cette élégance fragile qui les caractérisaient si bien. La ressemblance entre Lily et elle était d'autant plus étonnante que la jeune fille brune possédait un frère jumeau dans la maison de Serpentard, tout aussi brun qu'elle, de la même beauté étherée, mais d'une telle froideur que Harry n'avait pas osé poser plus de questions à ce sujet. Rose elle-même était devenue glaciale rien qu'en citant le nom de son frère – Rigel Barjow – ainsi qu'en évoquant la boutique que tenait son père dans le chemin des Embrumes.

Une autre rencontre agréable fut celle de Franck Longdubat – ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas sans émotion. La voix d'Harry s'était étranglée dans sa gorge. Il avait tellement entendu parler de cet homme, il avait été tellement ami avec Neville, et le garçon en parlait avec tant d'amour et d'admiration... et puis, Harry avait vu ce que Voldemort avait fait de cet homme admirable. Sainte mangouste en était témoin. À la fois la joie et la colère avaient étranglé sa gorge. Il n'avait pu articuler une seule parole, mais heureusement, Franck avait franchi le pas, et, avec ses yeux noisette pétillant de malice et de candeur, il avait parlé à Harry lors du cours de métamorphoses.

Aussi Harry retrouvait-il ses deux nouveaux amis à la table de Gryffondor tous les midis, après leur dure matinée de cours. Ce midi-là n'échappa pas à la règle :

« Bon appétit ! » lança Harry d'un air enjoué alors qu'il entamait avidement son poulet rôti. Franck et Rose le lui rendirent, et se jetèrent à leur tour sur la nourriture. Les cours de la matinée avaient été épuisants – particulièrement celui de Potions durant lequel le professeur leur avait fait ingurgiter des poisons mineurs qu'ils avaient dû identifier et contrer, Harry trouvait l'idée de Slughhorn ingénieuse et efficace, mais dangereuse – et leurs estomacs réclamaient leurs dus.

Le premier cours de l'après-midi serait celui de botanique, en commun avec les Serpentards, ce qui offrait d'intéressantes perspectives puisque les Maraudeurs, qui semblaient avoir repris du poil de la bête, avaient dû prévoir quelques blagues acides. Ce serait également une occasion de plus pour Harry de les observer en silence, comme il se devait. Il espérait cependant se lier d'amitié avec eux, mais cela risquait d'être difficile.

« Ralph ? »

« Hum ? » fit simplement l'interpelé car il avait la bouche pleine, relevant la tête vers Rose. Elle pointa un doigt manucuré vers la table des Serpentards, Harry se retourna, un pressentiment amusé en lui.

Ce qu'il vit le fit éclater de rire. Severus Rogue, toujours aussi graisseux, venait de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle et tentait de rejoindre péniblement sa place pour se faire oublier. Son nez, qu'il avait grand, dépassait à peine du rideau de pluie qui l'entourait. En effet, un petit, mais cependant prolixe nuage noir se déplaçait au dessus de lui, en même temps que lui, et déversait toute son eau. Trempé, Rogue avait beau agiter sa baguette, rien n'y faisait, le nuage le suivait toujours. Franck se tourna vers les Maraudeurs, qu'il savait être les blagueurs, et les siffla, ce qu'ils reçurent avec une révérence gracieuse et collective. Harry sourit de plus belle, et leur témoigna son admiration par des applaudissements. Écroûlée de rire, Rose en pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Le jeune Gryffondor savoura cette petite vengeance mesquine avec délice. Après ce qu'avait fait Rogue à Dumbledore... il méritait au moins ça. Au moins. Harry s'était promis de lui faire payer au centuple la douleur et le vide que le Serpentard et futur maître des potions lui avait infligés en enlevant la vie au directeur de Poudlard.

Une fois leur fou rire passé, Harry lança, l'air de rien :

« Ils ont l'air sympathiques... »

« Il le sont ! » confirma Rose, engloutissant une compote de pommes. « ce sont les gars les plus populaires de l'école. Un peu lourds, parfois, mais là ça fait franchement du bien... Et puis Rogue est une bouteille d'huile ambulante, il avait bien besoin de ça... »

Harry rit de bon coeur, et la contempla les yeux brillants de joie, se disant que cette jeune fille, bien qu'il la connaisse peu, était un trésor semblait-il. Franck également. D'ailleurs, ce dernier posa une main amicale sur l'épaule d'Harry en lui disant : « Ey Ralph, tu peux tout à fait les égaler, tu sais... »

« Hein ? »

« C'est une manière de te dire que tu es très sympathique et un bon ami. Franck aime bien les formules détournées, alambiquées, et soi-disant mystérieuses... Plutôt embrumées, à vrai dire. »

« Oh... » Harry ne rougit pas, mais il n'en était pas loin. Le compliment le touchait droit au coeur, et comme il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents. Remarquant la gêne de Ralph, Rose dit :

« Dites les gars, vous la trouver comment ma poitrine ? »

Chacun eut une réaction différente. Celle du brun aux yeux verts fut de la toiser, le rouge aux joues, et celle de celui aux yeux noisettes de recracher dans son verre le jus de citrouille qu'il venait d'avaler.

« C'est une question sérieuse ? » fit Franck, mi-figue mi-raisin. Rose allait répondre que, de cette manière, Ralph n'était pas le seul à être gêné, mais son ami la devança : « Parce que si c'est vraiment sérieux comme question, je dirais : un peu trop menue à mon goût, mais tu ferais mieux de demander à Sirius Black, après tout, c'est après lui que tu cours. Si ça se trouve, il est l'un des rares à ne pas aimer les poitrines opulentes... » Il avait dit cela sur un ton extrêmement sérieux. Ralph nota consciencieusement dans sa mémoire le fait que Rose avait le béguin pour son parrain, ainsi que le fait que si Rose avait un certain sans-gêne et beaucoup d'humour, elle n'égalait pas Franck, qui se cachait souvent derrière de faux airs angéliques.

« En parlant de lièvres derrière lesquels on court... » dit la jeune fille brune, reprenant contenance. « ... voilà Alice. »

Franck passa d'une couleur de peau normale à un blanc pâle, puis à un rouge pivoine lorsque cette dernière passa devant eux et leur adressa un signe de la main.

« Franck a beaucoup de qualités, mais la drague n'est pas son fort. » dit Rose sur un ton badin. Le concerné lui lança un regard noir, ses joues reprenant une teinte normale, depuis le pot de yaourt dans lequel il s'était réfugié, afin de faire mine de manger pour qu'Alice ne remarque pas ses rougeurs.

« Bande de ploucs... » répliqua-t-il mornement, alors que les deux autres se gaussaient...

**&**

Le cours de botanique était... électrique, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Tout d'abord, Ralph et les autres devaient chacun s'occuper d'une plante nommée l'Ixion, plante qui ressemblait à un simple nénuphar d'eau d'un agréable bleu parme mais qui, dès que vous approchiez la main, vous grillait la peau aussi efficacement que l'aurait fait un toaster avec un bout de pain, et ce à grand renfort de petits éclairs bleutés. Ralph avait enfilé ses gants en caoutchouc au début du cours, et tentait vainement de récolter l'énergie dégagée par la plante dans ce que la professeure avait appelé une dynamo magique, objet qui servait à faire marcher les objets mordus dans une enceinte magique, comme Poudlard par exemple. Des genres de piles. Ensuite, en plus de recevoir des décharges électriques régulières, Ralph devait gérer les orages qui éclataient de manière tout aussi régulière entre Rose et son frère, Rigel.

Cette dernière avait laissé entendre qu'ils ne se supportaient pas, et le jeune homme en avait devant ses yeux la malheureuse confirmation. Épuisé, il abandonna l'idée de mettre ne serait-ce qu'une once d'électricité dans sa propre dynamo magique, préférant écouter les insultes que proféraient les deux jumeaux. La professeure de botanique les avait mis en binôme. Si Harry avait eu la chance d'être réparti avec Franck, Rose, elle, avait été obligée de faire équipe avec son frère honni.

Ce dernier possédait ce qui semblait être une aura malsaine, comme un poison virulent. Harry n'aimait pas se trouver à proximité de lui, et appréciait encore moins le fait que Rose doive le côtoyer en cet instant. Il osait à peine imaginer la manière dont devaient se dérouler les vacances de la jeune fille si sa famille était à l'image de son frère. À la fin du cours, Rose rejoignit ses deux amis. Franck s'inquiéta de son état, vu qu'elle était dans une rage folle.

« Rose, il se passe quoi de pire que d'habitude ? »

« Il a... sous-entendu certaines choses. »

Ralph et Franck se regardèrent, l'air désolé, parce que la voix de Rose tremblait sous le coup de la colère, ou peut-être était-ce dû à une soudaine tristesse. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes. Sur le chemin du retour, les jeunes hommes, un peu maladroits, tentèrent de la réconforter, mais sans grand succès. Arrivés dans le hall de Poudlard, elle dit :

« Je ne viens pas en histoire de la magie, parce que d'abord ça sert à rien, et puis j'ai mal à la tête... je vais à l'infirmerie. »

« Je t'accompagne si tu veux... » dit Franck, pas tout à fait rassuré. Ralph hocha la tête, et leur fit un signe de la main tandis qu'ils partaient en direction de l'infirmerie et lui-même vers la salle de classe de Binns. Le cours s'annonçait encore plus soporifique que d'habitude. Harry traîna sciemment sur le chemin, de manière à arriver en retard. Oh, il connaissait parfaitement l'itinéraire, mais autant faire comme s'il s'était perdu, et en profiter pour flâner, afin d'écourter le cours le plus possible. Le fait que Franck et Rose soient à l'infirmerie serait un bon alibi.

D'ailleurs, le comportement de Rose l'inquiétait. Cette dernière lui était très sympathique, et Ralph craignait que quelque chose qu'il ne sache pas sur cette époque ne soit en train de se dérouler, quelque chose qu'il pourrait empêcher... quelque chose de grave. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque Rose Barjow , et cela l'indisposait beaucoup, car il n'avait pas non plus vu son nom sur les listes d'élèves de septième année de feu Dumbledore avant de venir à cette époque. Ça pouvait signifier qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose en cours d'année. Ralph devait veiller au grain, aussi se promit-il de la surveiller de près, de la sauvegarder des horreurs que la guerre pouvait lui infliger si d'aventure ce qu'il soupçonnait devait se produire.

Il ne fallait pas que Rose meure. Elle était l'une de ses seules amies ici, comme une bouée de sauvetage. Harry s'accrocherait à elle jusqu'à mourir s'il le fallait, mais Rose ne devait pas disparaître.

Ce faisant, il s'était adossé à un mur en vieille pierre, dont les angles lui sciaient le dos sans grande douceur. Il s'était laissé glisser au sol, le visage tourné vers le plafond, plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne vit pas la professeure de métamorphoses arriver, et ne l'entendit pas non plus l'interpeller. Des étoiles dansant devant ses yeux, Ralph revint à la réalité brutalement.

« Mr. Brocklehurst, vous êtes perdu ? Ou comptez-vous sécher vos cours ? Je crois savoir que vous avez Histoire de la Magie, hmm ? » fit McGonagall, affichant cet air pincé, mais sympathique qui la caractérisait. Harry tâcha d'afficher l'air le plus contrit qu'il avait en magasin, et se releva en balbutiant faussement :

« Francke et Rose sont à l'infirmerie, j'ai cherché ma salle de classe... sans succès. »

« Le cours à lieu à l'étage au dessus. La salle avec la porte avec la porte barbouillée de craie... Peeves a encore fait des siennes, dépêchez-vous avant que je ne fasse des miennes et ne vous colle, Mr. Brocklehurst ! »

Ralph sourit de toutes ses dents à sa professeure principale, et la gratifia d'un regard reconnaissant. Même si elle ne pouvait pas encore le savoir, McGonnagall avait toujours été un guide, une aide, qu'Harry retrouvait aujourd'hui avec plaisir.

« Merci Madame. » dit-il en filant, rapide comme un courant d'air, vers l'escalier qui menait à sa salle de classe. Il se retourna et elle n'était plus là, il n'y avait qu'un chat qui le suivait. Harry n'avait, à cette époque, pas encore assisté à l'une de ses métamorphoses et certainement McGonagall pensait-elle qu'il ne le savait pas. Elle comptait probablement le suivre, alors Ralph joua l'élève parfait, qui toqua à la bonne porte.

Après qu'on lui ai intimé l'ordre d'entrer, il poussa le battant qui bougea avec un grincement aigu. Avec la ferme impression de pénétrer dans une tombe, Ralph pénétra dans la salle de classe. La porte se referma derrière lui avec le même claquement sec qu'une guillotine.

« Glurps. » fit-il inconsciemment. La classe tout entière, très bruyante au demeurant, s'était tournée vers lui comme un seul homme. Rougissant, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns souffrit les regards des jeunes filles qui l'avaient visiblement pris en chasse, ou du moins soupiraient quelque peu après lui, et également les regards, plus gênant encore, des Maraudeurs qui le toisaient avec des sourires aimables, mais un peu prétentieux. Ralph s'excusa timidement, chose que le professeur Binns ne remarqua même pas – d'ailleurs il n'avait visiblement pas remarqué son entrée – puis se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir à sa place, là où auraient du se trouver Franck et Rose avec lui.

Alors qu'il sortait un papier, il vit Lily changer de place avec Marlene pour se mettre à côté de lui. Celle-ci lui dédia un sourire resplendissant – elle avait repris des couleurs et plus ou moins accepté la mort de sa meilleure amie... il fallait bien vivre, même si le souvenir en était encore extrêmement amer – et dit :

« En retard, Ralph ? »

« Perdu dans les couloirs... » se justifia-t-il, en espérant être bon acteur. Lily prit le rouge de ses joues pour une simple gêne et non pas pour que qu'il était, à savoir la peur d'être découvert. Elle rit doucement, en même temps elle prenait des notes. Sa plume semblait s'agiter toute seule. Cette fille était étonnante. Près d'elle, marlene, qui s'était déplacée, dessinait un petit bonhomme qui s'animait au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui ajoutait bras et jambes.

« Tu es nouveau, c'est normal... » dit Lily, nostalgique. « Je me rappelle mes premières semaines à Poudlard... moi qui était si tête en l'air ! Impossible de retrouver la moindre salle de classe ! »

« Heureusement que j'étais là ! » ricana Marlene. « Toi et Helena faisiez une belle équipe de paumées ! »

Il y eut un silence gêné. Le nom et les actes de la défunte avaient été évoqués. Une victime de la guerre... guerre imminente. Lily et Marlene se rendirent soudainement compte que cette innocence qu'elles avaient jadis était perdue. Elles n'étaient plus des enfants, plus des adolescentes non plus...

Alors que les deux jeunes filles se reconcentraient sur le cours, Ralph dessina à son tour des petits bonshommes dans son coin de feuille. Une fois encore, il laissa son esprit dériver lentement, mais malheureusement il tomba sur l'épineux sujet « Peter Pettigrow ». Harry avait presque oublié que cette ordure sur pattes était de cette époque qu'il affectionnait tant.

D'ailleurs, ledit Pettigrow le rappela à la réalité, faisant passer un petit papier plié qui, visiblement, venait de Sirius Black. Le jeune homme lui fit signe d'être discret, et dédia à Peter un sourire reconnaissant. Écoeuré de l'amitié qui liait son parrain à ce gros homme de boue poisseuse, Harry ouvrit le petit papier. À l'intérieur se trouvait une écriture de garçon – comme de bien entendu – fine et un peu tordue, avec quelques tâches.

« Tout à fait à l'image de Sirius. » se dit-il, remarquant au passage qu'entre aujourd'hui et Azkaban, l'écriture de son parrain avait comme _mué_. Le jeune homme ramena ses longs cheveux d'ébène dans son dos, puis lut sous son pupitre, à l'abri des regards, la missive secrète.

« _Salut Brocklehurst ! Je voulais te parler du Poudlard Express... lorsque nous étions dans les toilettes. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ai de quiproco. Mon frère – Regulus comme tu as du le savoir dans la dispute sur le quai juste avant – et moi ne nous entendons pas très bien, c'était un petit règlement de compte à l'amiable. Je ne sais pas ce que ce pisseux a pu te dire après, mais sache que je ne lui ai pas fait de mal. Et euh... sinon, pourquoi Rose n'est pas là ? S. B. _»

Ralph leva un regard surpris vers le jeune homme qui était reparti dans ses fous rires avec ses amis, et qui n'avaient visiblement pas remarqué à l'échange. Potter et Lupin devaient être en train de discuter d'autre chose pendant que Peter et Sirius faisaient passer le message illicite. Certainement Sirius ne voulait-il pas que le contenu du message soit connu par James, ou même que ce dernier sache qu'il lui avait écrit un mot... après tout, son père ne l'aimait pas trop, à cette époque, pensa amèrement Harry. De plus, Sirius ne voulait probablement pas que le passage des toilettes s'ébruite jusque dans les oreilles de son ami. L'animagus chien avait du réprimander très fortement son frère, les marques sur le cou de ce dernier en étaient témoins.

En gros, Sirius voulait se mettre Harry dans la poche par pur intérêt. _Charmant_...

Ralph saisit sa plume et, retournant le parchemin plié en quatre, écrivit une réponse en essayant de changer son écriture, au cas où celle-ci aurait été trop proche de celle de son propre père. Il fallait éviter tout soupçon.

« _Salut Black ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler... enfin, si, mais ça te regarde. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien, je ne suis pas du genre à me mêler de la vie d'autrui._

_Sinon, pour Rose, elle est à l'infirmerie, elle se sentait mal après la botanique. Comme tu as du le voir, elle a eu une dispute avec son frère, ça a eu l'air de beaucoup la chambouler, je ne sais pas pourquoi... R. B. _»

Harry avait failli signer H. P. Ce qui aurait été une très grossière erreur. Puis, agitant sa baguette après avoir relu sa réponse, il fit léviter la missive jusque sur les genoux de Sirius, qui lui jeta un regard en coin, reconnaissant. Alors que ses amis s'occupaient sans lui, il lut le mot, puis regarda Ralph avec un indéfinissable regard, comme s'il voulait tester sa sincérité. Mais Ralph ne cilla pas, ce fut lui qui baissa les yeux.

Dans ce regard, le jeune homme aux pupilles émeraudes lut une certaine détresse. Puis, il se souvint que Sirius avait demandé des nouvelles de Rose seulement, pas de Franck...

Il y avait anguille sous roche. Même mieux ! Un gros dragon sous un minuscule caillou... Harry devait découvrir ce que cachait le conflit entre les frères Black, et si Sirius avait un penchant pour Rose, ou pas.

Et puis il devait faire avouer à son amie les causes réelles de son soudain et étrange mal de tête. Une dispute verbale, sans magie, ne vous amène pas à l'infirmerie sans bonne raison.

**&**

Regulus n'aimait pas traîner dans ce coin, il lui semblait encore plus hostile que la salle commune des Serpentards. Tâchant de cacher l'insigne de sa maison verte et argent – bien qu'il sache que c'était inutile, car tout le monde, à Gryffondor savait qu'il était le frère détesté de Sirius Black – il passa sans bruit faire devant le portrait de la grosse dame, se dirigeant vers la grande salle pour aller diner. Ses amis étaient partis devant, il se doutait que Sirius avait du les croiser, et si Regulus avait été là, il y aurait encore eu dispute... et menaces. Il ne tenait pas à croiser son frère, qui devait être dans la grande salle à cette heure. Et il ne tenait pas non plus à voir ses amis.

Alors il était seul, ça lui faisait du bien de flaner dans Poudlard.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire tout ses regrets à Sirius, même s'il devait l'implorer à genoux pour qu'il l'écoute au lieu de lui crier dessus. Mais il craignait plus que tout la colère de sa famille. Et puis, en plus, si son frère savait que Regulus allait, forcé par le clan Black, épouser Ro...

« Tiens, Regulus ! » fit une voix venimeuse, qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de son frère. Le jeune cinquième année grimaça, tandis qu'il entendait des pas s'approcher de par derrière. Aussi retord qu'un serpentard, Sirius s'était caché dans un coin et avait attendu qu'il passe devant la salle commune des lions, passage obligé pour tous les Serpentards s'ils voulaient aller manger à la grande salle sans faire le grand tour de Poudlard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore, Sirius ? Me menacer ? Casse-toi... » fit Regulus, en accélérant le pas et en évitant de se retourner. Mais son frère, plus rapide, le rattrapa en quelques enjambées. Le jeune homme sentit une main puissante saisir son épaule et le retourner. Il se retrouva face à face avec les yeux gris de son aîné. Il déglutit. Ces pupilles argentées étaient reluisantes de colère et d'amertume.

« Visiblement, t'as rien dit à Brocklehusrt, qu'était dans les toilettes, à propos de notre... discussion houleuse. Ni à mère non plus. Je veux qu'elle me laisse tranquille cette vipère ! Mais je te préviens, un mot et... »

« Ne parle pas comme cela de Mère ! » dit Regulus, plus par habitude que par conviction. Mais cette réplique lui valut un regard noir de plus de la part de son frère déchu.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? » demanda-t-il enfin, hors de lui.

« Comment ça, ça ? » s'écria Sirius, qui pensait avoir le rôle de la victime.

« Pourquoi je suis ton souffre-douleur, hein ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu... », mais les mots de Regulus se fanèrent dans sa gorge. « Oh non... » fut tout ce qui put sortir de ses lèvres dorénavant closes. Il regardait un point fixe dans le dos de Sirius, et ce dernier entendait clairement des bruits de pas. Le jeune animal chien s'attendait certainement à ce que ce soient ses amis, mais il fut très déçu.

C'étaient les amis de Regulus, avec, à leur tête, Loïs Parkinson, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Regulus ! Nous t'attentions à table, et ne voyant pas non plus Black à celle des Gryffondors, nous nous sommes dit que tu avais peut-être besoin d'aide... »

Sirius se retourna en coup de vent, ses cheveux claquant dans l'air comme un fouet. Le regard qu'il leur lançait était assassin. Le gris calme de ses yeux avait tourné en un gris de tempête. Regulus déglutit difficilement, se retenant de ne pas partir en courant. Loïs Parkinson avait sortit sa baguette, tout comme Amycus et sa soeur Alecto juste derrière. Même s'il était l'un des plus doués de Gryffondor, et septième année de surcroît, à trois – êut-être quatre, mais Regulus n'avait pas envie de jeter un sort à son propre frère, si méchant ce dernier pouvait-il être avec lui – Sirius n'avait aucune chance d'en sortir indemne. C'était obligé qu'il reçoive au moins deux ou trois sorts.

Le gryffondor, entouré par les cinquièmes années, sortit sa baguette. Il sortit également une remarque bravache : « Allons, des petites filles ne doivent pas se battre... même si on s'attaque à l'une des leurs. »

« C'est pas bien. » continua-t-il, agitant sa baguette à la manière d'un index moralisateur.

« C'est vrai... » dit Loïs qui rangea sa baguette. Puis, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, rejoignit Regulus. Il le prit par l'épaule, comme on saisit un frère, et susurra : « Que te veut ton frère, il est... jaloux ? »

« Moi, jaloux de cette misérable larve ! » s'exclama Sirius, en ricanant. Il ne rangea pas sa baguette pour autant.

« Loïs, s'il te plaît, tais-toi... » murmura Regulus, mais l'autre Black l'entendit également.

« Oh, mais Regulus, ne mord pas la main qu'il te tend ! Après tout, un faible comme toi ne doit pas refuser l'aide d'autres faibles cracmols ! Et puis après tout, pour te faire ces amis-là, tu n'as pas refusé l'aide de Père et Mère, alors profites-en au moins, histoire de ne pas les supporter pour rien... » cracha Sirius.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi... » fit Regulus, les larmes au yeux. « Tais-toi toi aussi ! »

« Tu es faible... »

« Non. » répondit Loïs. « Un homme faible n'épouse pas un membre de la famille Barjow. »

« Pardon ? » fit Sirius, hors de lui.

« Il va épouser ta chère Rose Barjow, celle dont tu lui parlais tous les étés. On a bien rigolé quand Regulus nous a raconté ça ! On s'est dit que ta tête vaudrait le détour si tu entendais cette nouvelle. »

Sirius ne dit rien, abasourdi, mais surtout, trahi.

« Alors, on n'embrasse pas le futur marié ? Pense à féliciter ton amie ! Se marier avec un Black, c'est pas donné à tout le monde. »

Sirius tourna les talons, dépité. Il n'écouta pas les cris de son frère qui l'appelait dans son dos, ni les insultes que ce dernier proféra à l'égard de ses _amis_. Lorsqu'il tourna l'angle d'un couloir pour pénétrer dans un passage secret, il ne s'aperçut pas que Regulus l'avait jusque-là suivit pour en discuter, pour lui expliquer... Le plus jeune des deux Black s'arrêta sur le pas du passage secret qu'il connaissait déjà, il était trop tard.

Par contre, ce que Sirius avait entendu, c'était les rires de Parkinson, et des deux Carrow. Blessé au coeur, il se dirigeait vers le parc.

**&**

Ralph passa une main lasse dans ses longs cheveux. Ses doigts trouvèrent un autre noeud. Certes, sa chevelure était très belle, mais également très embêtante. Il compatissait avec les filles, maintenant, cette pauvre gent qui les laissait pousser à outrance jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir les démêler.

Il sécha tout cela d'un coup de baguette magique puis renfila son uniforme aux armoiries de Gryffondor. Le dîner n'était pas encore arrivé, il lui restait une petite demi-heure avant le repas. Il comptait utiliser ce temps libre pour une petite visite à Rose qui n'était toujours pas revenue de l'infirmerie, ce qui l'inquiétait vivement d'ailleurs.

Alors qu'il descendait les marches du dortoir des garçons, menant vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, une furie blonde lui sauta dessus, au sens propre comme au figuré. Harry Potter aux cheveux en pétard, transfiguré Ralph Brocklehurst aux cheveux trop longs, se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air en bas des escaliers, sa chevelure d'ébène devant les yeux. Quand il écarta le voile noir de cette dernière, il se retrouva face à face avec une paire de seins outrageusement dévoilés.

« Errm... » fut tout ce qu'il parvint à émettre. Puis, la bimbo blonde aux seins trop volumineux pour être naturels se releva, lui tendant une main pour qu'il se relève. Harry ne la saisit pas, préférant s'aider de la rambarde. Il était trop gêné, ses yeux de garçon plutôt rivés sur sa poitrine enflée qu'autre chose. Tant bien que mal, il tenta de lui parler en la regardant dans les yeux et pas ailleurs.

« Oh, pardon... » minauda-t-elle en battant des cils, recouverts d'un quintal de mascara. Il sourit maladroitement, un peu rouge, puis allait s'excuser, car il devait partir mais elle le retint en se présentant à lui : « Mafalda Hopkirk, sixième année. Tu es Ralph Brocklehurst, c'est cela ? Le... charmant nouveau ! » fit-elle, papillonnant des yeux de plus belle .

Mafalda Hopkirk ? S'il avait bonne mémoire, à son époque, c'était la sorcière qui écrivait les lettres de réprimande aux sorciers de premier cycle utilisant la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Ils... ils engageaient vraiment _ça_ au Ministère de la Magie ?

« E-enchanté... » balbutia Harry, assailli. Il rougit un peu plus, puis s'excusa en bafouillant. La jeune et surtout blonde jeune sixième année eut une moue déçue tandis qu'il dévalait en courant ce qu'il restait de distance entre les escaliers et le portrait de la grosse dame. Il entendit clairement Remus, assis dans un canapé, dire à James : « Tiens, Mafalda a trouvé une autre victime que toi ! » Suivi d'un éclat de rire gras.

Ralph usa de toute la force et de la longueur de ses jambes pour parvenir à l'infirmerie sans que la terrible Mafalda ne le rattrape. Il arriva à destination dans le temps record de trois minutes quarante, puis tapa à la porte, quelque peu essoufflée. C'est une Pomfresh aussi stricte et gentille que d'habitude qui vint lui ouvrir la porte. Elle portait son habit blanc d'infirmière et son petit chapeau assorti, comme toujours, mais elle avait la jeunesse en plus. Harry la salua, et se présenta : « Je suis Ralph Brocklehurst, je viens voir Rose Barow. »

« Elle a déjà de la visite... » fit l'infirmière, qui refusait qu'il y ait trop de monde dans son antre.

« Mais je suis un ami... »

« Lui aussi est un ami. »

« C'est Franck Longdubat ? »

« Précisémment. » répondit-elle avec raideur. Ralph la supplia de le laisser entrer, finalement, elle l'autorisa à rester jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Alors, comme s'il pénétrait dans un sanctuaire sacré et silencieux, le jeune homme entra à l'intérieur. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds, et rejoignit le seul lit occupé, où se trouvait un Franck inquiet juste à côté. À son arrivée, il se leva, un sourire éclairant son visage soucieux.

« Ralph, ça fait plaisir de te voir ici... c'est pas joyeux pour Rose. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il, voyant là une zone d'ombre sur le point de se découvrir.

Vérifiant qu'elle dormait toujours grâce à la potion administrée par Pomfresh, Franck chuchota : « Ses parents veulent lui faire épouser un Black... »

« Sirius ! » s'exclama Harry, sans se retenir. Mais il avait tout faux.

« Non... son frère, Regulus. Sirius a fui cet été, et elle l'a appris à la rentrée, leurs parents se sont mis d'accord après qu'il ai fugué et... en fait... »

« Calme-toi. »

« Ralph, c'est ma meilleure amie depuis ma première année ici, et elle parle de suicide... »

Le gryffondor avait une mine complètement défaite. Harry le força à se rasseoir, puis il amena une chaise pour se mettre en face de lui. Au passage, il lui serra l'épaule d'une main amicale, puis ré-entama la conversation :

« Explique-toi calmement... respire profondément. »

Franck regardait un point fixe au sol, et c'est d'une voix monotone et monocorde qu'il exposa le problème dans son entière complexité :

« Ses parents avaient prévu de lui faire épouser Sirius depuis quelques années déjà, mais elle n'en savait rien. De plus, les Blacks refusaient aux Barjow de confier à leur fille leur fils aîné en mariage. Et là, quand il a fugué, ses parents ont fait la demande pour Regulus, cette fois-ci... »

« Demande qui a été acceptée. » termina Ralph, pensif. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Sirius était si véhément envers son frère. Il se tourna vers la jolie Rose qui dormait comme un ange sur le lit de l'infirmerie. La jolie et angélique Rose, source de nombreux démons familiaux...

« En plus... elle-même refuse cette union, mais c'est sa mère qui l'a proposée et... elle l'aime de tout son coeur. Rose est dans une sorte d'impasse. »

« Je vois... »

Ralph et Franck discutèrent un moment encore, puis ils quittèrent l'infirmerie, l'heure du dîner étant arrivé. Et, comme leur amie dormait toujours, et qu'elle en avait visiblement un besoin urgent, ils décidèrent d'aller manger seuls, et de passer demander des nouvelles à Pomfresh ensuite puisque, passé vingt heures, les visites étaient interdites.

Il arrivèrent à la grande salle un peu en retard, s'installant auprès de Lily et marlene qui les accueillirent avec de grands sourires. Enjouée, la conversation démarra par des blagues vaseuses sur les professeurs, lesquels furent décrit par les deux jeunes filles à Ralph avec force de détails et d'imitations.

« Et puis Melle Cassandra ! » s'écria Marlene en parlant de leur professeure de divination. « Mes enfants, le Sinistros est sur voûûûûûûûûs ! »

« ça me rappelle quelqu'un... » ricana Harry, le souvenir cuisant d'une devineresse encore gravé dans sa mémoire. Une devineresse et sa prophétie à l'origine de tout, ou presque...

« moi aussi. » fit Franck en suçotant sa cuillère d'un air pensif. « Sy... Sybille Tralalé, un truc comme ça. »

« Sybille Trelawney ! » s'exclama Marlene.

« Oh oui ! » dit Lily, se rappelant soudain de l'élève mystérieuse et complètement allumée de septième année. « Elle entamait l'année de ses BUSEs lorsque nous entrions en deuxième ! »

« Une folle. Elle annonçait la mort à tous les élèves qu'elle croisait ! »

« Presque dix-huit ans pourtant... Elle tenait Melle Cassandra en lieu et place de divinité. »

« La divination rend maboule. » énonça Ralph comme on énonce une vérité absolue. Tous les autres approuvèrent cela. Lily fit un noeud lâche avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, puis ajouta, un sourire énorme aux lèvres :

« Je me rappelle encore de la fois où elle s'était jetée aux pieds de Slughorn pour lui dire combien il était moche et combien il souffrirait à cause de cela lors de sa mort prochaine. »

« Il lui avait mis combien d'heures de retenue déjà ? » demanda la blonde jeune fille aux cheveux courts à leurs côtés.

« Deux heures par semaines jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je crois même qu'elle avait dépassé les Maraudeurs, tous records battus cette année-là. » fit Lily, en réponse à Marlene.

« Enfin bref, une véritable allumée... »

« Je vois ça, je vois... » susurra Ralph, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres fines. Puis il rabattit ses cheveux dans son dos, cheveux qui avaient coulé jusqu'au dessus de son assiette.

« Tu sais que la moitié de la gent féminine de Poudlard soupire quand tu fais ça ? » lui fit remarquer Marlene. Harry haussa un sourcil moqueur, signifiant bien son scepticisme quant à cette hypothèse boiteuse. « Regarde. » Et, sans aucune retenue, elle montra du doigt deux pimbêches de la table de Serdaigle qui louchaient sur lui. Les yeux exorbités, Harry se mit à tousser bruyamment, engloutissant d'un seul trait tout un verre de jus de citrouille.

« Ralph ! Ralph ! » faisait Franck en lui tapant dans le dos. Le jeune homme, la voix rauque, s'excusa, penaud : « M'suis étouffé... »

Littéralement explosées de rire, Lily et Marlene fixaient les jeunes filles en effervescence à la table des bleus.

La conversation se mena toute seule, sautant de fou rire en jeux de mots, puis tomba irrémédiablement sur le cas de Rose. Lily demanda de ses nouvelles, ce à quoi Franck répondit par une phrase suffisamment évasive pour être à la fois vérité et mensonge. Cela rappela à Ralph le cas Sirius Black, il se tourna immédiatement vers le coin des Maraudeurs mais...

« Où est Sirius ? » se questionna-t-il, voyant seulement trois larons attablés, aux airs plutôt inquiets . Puis il se leva, se demandant s'il devait aller parler, ou pas, aux trois compagnons.

« Non, Sirius ne doit pas leur avoir dit quoi que ce soit, si jamais ça concerne Rose, ou son frère... » Ce disant, il jeta un oeil à la table des Serpentards, remarquant que le second Black et sa petite bande d'amis de cinquièmes années manquaient également à l'appel.

« Bouse... » pensa-t-il encore. Puis, à voix haute cette fois-ci : « Je vous laisse, besoin pressant... » prétexta-t-il. Franck se proposa à l'accompagner, pour aller voir Rose ensuite, mais Harry lui intima l'ordre aimable, mais sec de rester là, à finir son dessert. Abassourdis, Franc, Lily et Marlene le regardèrent quitter la grande salle à pas pressés.

« Il doit avoir une grosse commission à faire... » fit cette dernière, pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qu'elle réussit à faire.

De son côté, Harry était arrivé dans le Hall, et avait sorti la très renommée Carte des Maraudeurs. Il agita sa baguette au dessus.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Plus il dépliait le parchemin, plus le plan de Poudlard dévoilait ses secrets. L'encre brune traçait droites et arabesques, lettres et traces de pas, aussi sûrement que si elle avait été au bout d'une plume maniée par un maître d'art. Deux petits souliers, intitulés Sirius Orion Black, faisaient les cent pas dans le parc, avant de s'arrêter près du lac un moment, pour repartir d'un seul coup. Harry trouva de l'autre côté du château Regulus Alphard Black et ses compagnons en chemin vers la Grande Salle.

Il était arrivé quelque chose. D'un pas décidé, Ralph Brocklehurst se dirigea vers la grande porte, afin d'aller retrouver l'aîné des deux frères ennemis dans le parc.

**

* * *

**

**Prochain chapitre :** _« Entre chien et loup... »_

Reviews ?


	3. Entre chien et loup

**&**

**Sept vies pour mourir**

**&**

**Auteur :** GabrielleTrompeLaMort

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure – Mystery – Romance

**Titre :** Sept vies pour mourir

**Spoilers :** Tous les tomes, le sixième compris !

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction n'est pas à but lucratif. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et la Warnerbross Compagny.

**Résumé : **Certains appellent ça « jouer avec le feu », mais Harry Potter préfère dire qu'il se sert des mêmes armes que son ennemi pour le vaincre. Voyage dans le temps – Horcruxes

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou **!

Alors... tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews ! Il y en a certes eu moitié moins que pour le premier chapitre, mais je n'ai pas été déçue du tout, au contraire ! Cela semble vous plaire encore, et j'espère vivement que ça va continuer. Hihi.

Je n'y ai pas encore répondu, ayant eu une semaine _très_ chargée, je préfère poster le chapitre (j'ai failli faire l'inverse : répondre, et ne pas poster). Je n'ai pas fini le chapitre quatre, j'aurai dû attendre pour poster celui-là afin de conserver mon avance, mais... ça m'embête de ne pas respecter mes délais. Je prendrai de l'avance durant la semaine prochaine !  
Je répondrai aux reviews de ce chapitre-là, plutôt. )

Sinon, hum... j'ai remarqué une faille dans mon scénario : en 1976, Regulus devrait être seulement en quatrième année... Bah, à une année près, on en fera pas un flan, fufufu.

Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. Et si vous avez aimé, ou pas, n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire.

Oh, et... allez la France ! Buuuuuuuuut, 1-0 contre le Portugal, pour l'instant. Go go go !

Bzou !

**Personnages et situations :**

— **Elèves :**

_Ralph Broklehurst :_ Pseudonyme de notre Harry Potter international au temps des Maraudeurs.

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : _Les Maraudeurs, en septième année, nul besoin de les présenter.

_Lily Evans :_ En septième année à Gryffondor, amie de Marlene McKinnon et de la défunte Helena.

_Helena :_ Amie de Lily et Marlene qui aurait du être en septième année, décedée de ses blessures durant l'été, suite à une attaque de Fenrir Greyback.

_Marlene McKinnon :_ Amie de Lily et Helena, septième année à Gryffondor, homosexuelle.

_Franck Longdubat :_ En septième année à Gryffondor. Meilleur ami de Rose, en pince sérieusement pour une certaine Alice Hornby.

_Rose Barjow : _Soeur de Rigel Barjow, elle est à Gryffondor en septième année et est très amie avec Franck Longdubat. Ses parents sont les tenanciers de la boutique du même nom au chemin des Embrumes.

_Rigel Barjow :_ Frère de Rose Barjow, il est à Serpentard en septième année, et traîné avec sa bande de caïds, à savoir : Severus Rogue ; Rodolphus Lestrange ; Lucy Rosier et Antonin Dolohov.

_Severus Rogue :_ toujours égal à lui-même, et comme nous le connaissons tous. En septième année lors de l'histoire. L'affaire de la cabane hurlante est déjà passée.

_Regulus Black _: Frère de Sirius Black avec lequel il a de gros problèmes relationnels depuis la fugue de ce dernier, en cinquième année à Serpentard, ami avec Loïs Parkinson, Amycus et Alecto Carrow.

_Loïs Parkinson :_ Cinquième année. Ami avec Regulus Black et les jumeaux Carrow. Craint à Poudlard pour ses élans et regards sadiques et malsains...

_Amycus et Alecto Carrow :_ Cinquièmes années. Mangemorts arrêtés, respectivement hommes et femmes, cités dans le tome six. Famille mangemorte citée dans le tome six, qui apparemment aurait cru Voldemort mort. Par choix, j'ai décidé que les deux personnages suscités seraient de cette famille, mais cela n'est pas sûr. Une simple supposition.

**-- Professeurs : **

Potions : Horace Slughorn

DCFM : Agatha Rigante

Botanique : Pomona Chourave

Runes : Albert Vector

Sortilèges : Flitwick

Métamorphose : Minerva McGonnagall

SACM : Brûlopot

Divination : Melle Cassandra

_**Cette liste s'enrichira au fur et à mesure des chapitres, et de l'apparition des personnages.**_

**&**

* * *

**Chapitre troisième : Entre chien et loup**

* * *

Aussi rapide qu'un rapace, avec la dextérité d'un félin, et dans le silence des ombres mouvantes, Ralph se fraya un chemin vers le parc qu'il espérait désert à cette heure-ci, sauf de la présence de Sirius Black. Il avait réussi à éviter Rusard, comme le Maraudeur émérite l'avait fait juste avant lui ; à moins qu'il ne soit sorti avant le couvre-feu et point rentré au château par la suite.

La carte le guida près du lac, sur la rive duquel un jeune chien fou jouait avec l'eau, les vagues et l'écume. Il était noir, possédait de grandes pattes amicales, ainsi qu'une gueule somme toute bien fournie de crocs ; mais ses yeux étaient ceux d'un bâtard des rues généreux. Un chien perdu, désillusionné par le monde des hommes, mais pas encore tout à fait retrouvé.

Un chien perdu, gentil, mais doué d'armes pour tuer. Il avait senti sa présence, et sortit ses griffes. Les pattes douces et amicales se firent râteliers violents.

« Hey, le chien... » fit Harry, clignant des yeux pour mieux le voir dans la pénombre. Il aurait bien lancé un « Lumos » mais quelqu'un aurait pu le voir depuis le château, ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas. « Toutou... je ne te veux pas de mal... » chuchota-t-il en s'approchant précautionneusement .

Patmol grognerait peut-être, ferait le gros dos à la manière d'un chat, et s'enfuirait si ça se trouvait... mais Harry savait qu'il ne craignait rien. Sirius n'attaquerait personne sauf pour se défendre, et il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

L'homme devait apprivoiser la bête. Comme ses pieds glissaient sur les galets mouillés par le lac, Harry défit ses lacets, lançant chaussures et chaussettes dans un buisson un peu plus loin. L'eau glacée vint tremper ses doigts de pied. Il frissonna.

Puis, les mains en avant, il fit un pas vers la bête. Celle-ci émit un grognement féroce, avant de faire un saut vers l'arrière, sans pour autant fuir. De toutes les manières, où donc Sirius aurait-il pû aller cette nuit, en solitaire ? La cabane hurlante, peut-être, mais ç'aurait été partager un secret avec Ralph. Et la lune n'était pas pleine ce soir...

Ralph ramena ses longs cheveux de jais dans son dos, avançant encore d'un pas, ses mains toujours tendues devant lui, les paumes dirigées vers le ciel. Il chuchotait des paroles de réconfort qu'il savait comprises par l'animal... par l'homme caché dans ce chien. Patmol. Sniffle. Sirius...

... Vivant.

« Je ne te veux pas de mal... » fit-il, sa voix tremblante. Il s'approcha encore d'un pas. Un pas timide, mais victorieux. Patmol n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce cette fois-ci. L'homme fit encore un pas vers l'animal qui ne broncha pas. Puis un autre. Encore un autre.

« Moi aussi je cherche du réconfort, j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un... qui ne dévoilera mes tourments à personne. Gentil le chien... gentil... »

Sirius le prendrait peut-être pour un fou, certainement était-ce la pensée qui le traversait à présent, mais Harry avançait toujours, chaque pas le rapprochant de l'animal qui lui était si familier.

Il fallait l'apprivoiser... apprivoiser cette partie animale de Sirius. Ce serait déjà une victoire sur l'homme. Un pas vers son amitié.

Enfin, Harry arriva près de lui, et c'est dans une confiance totale et déstabilisante qu'il s'assit par terre, trempant ses robes et sa cape avec une insignifiance totale. Le chien gémit, comme s'il formulait une question. Ses yeux brillants et gris – ceux de Sirius – semblaient percevoir la peine de l'humain, ainsi que l'intérêt qu'il lui portait.

De l'intérêt, car c'était le moment où jamais de faire ami-ami, et de lui parler de Rose, même si le chien ne répondrait pas. C'était le moment de faire avancer les choses.

De la peine, car la vision de ce Sniffle lui rappelait plus son parrain que le jeune homme fringant et quelque peu violent qui était le Sirius Black de cette époque. Sniffle... enfin retrouvé.

« Mon amie Rose a un gros problème... elle va épouser un membre de la famille Black, un garçon méchant, et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider... ça m'énerve. »

Il posa une main sur l'encolure de la bête, et commença à le caresser longuement dans le dos et derrière les oreilles. Harry savait que c'était Sirius, savait que c'était un homme, mais le traitait comme un chien.

Apprivoiser la partie animale de Sirius Black, à défaut d'apprivoiser sa raison. Il continua ses caresses, fourrageant dans les poils longs et drus de l'animal, qui semblait apprécier l'intention. Il fermait les yeux, des yeux qu'il avait humides, comme remplis de larmes.

« J'ai peur. » avoua Harry à contrecœur, ses longs cheveux tombant sur ses épaules et autour de son visage tandis il baissait les yeux vers la surface de l'eau. Le chien gémit doucement, pris d'inquiétude.

Le chien aboya comme pour approuver ses paroles et les contredire à la fois. Certain qu'il avait compris les raisons profondes de cette terreur grâce à un pressentiment exclusivement animal, Harry le laissa s'en aller, l'air triste et penaud, pensif... Sniffle lui jeta un dernier regard, comme un remerciement, puis, l'air de rien, partit dans la direction de la cabane d'Hagrid...

Harry ne se releva pas, laissant les ondes fraîches du lac caresser ses pieds, ses chevilles et ses mollets. Il était couché sur une pierre plutôt confortable, et avait appuyé sa tête sur ses coudes. Il regardait les étoiles. L'une d'elle se reflétait plus que les autres dans ses pupilles.

Sirius, de la constellation du chasseur Orion, brillait à la manière d'un guide.

**&**

Lorsque le froid l'avait saisi, le véritable froid, celui qui vous prend u coeur tout d'abord, avant même de venir de l'extérieur, Harry était rentré à Poudlard, et s'était faufilé jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor afin de se glisser entre ses draps chauds.

Mais la nuit fraîche de cette nuit automnale et l'eau glacée du lac n'y étaient pour rien. Son corps brûlait d'une fièvre, celle de la vie exaltée, et ses pieds ne souffraient d'aucune engelure. Non. Ce froid qu'il ressentait en cet instant, ce n'était non pas la morsure d'un hiver précoce, ni celle d'un automne vorace, mais plutôt celle de la nostalgie, de la peine, du regret...

Harry contemplait sans ciller le plafond de son lit à baldaquin rouge et or, se disant que si la vie était juste, il serait toujours à son époque, ne serait pas celui que les gens attendaient qu'il soit, ne serait pas celui qu'il était aujourd'hui. Ses regrets étaient d'autant plus intenses que cet instant passé en compagnie de Sniffle était l'un de ceux qui lui manquaient le plus. Ça, et les regards malicieux de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore... mort...

Dumbledore... un Horcruxe...

Harry espérait de tout son coeur que sa théorie passé/présent/futur soit la bonne. En effet, s'il était possible de voyager dans le temps, c'était que ce dernier n'était pas une donnée, crée par l'homme, ou un simple concept, mais une valeur réelle. Le temps se liait à la notion d'existence, et, si Harry avait juste, alors comme l'existence était plus qu'un concept, une réalité, alors il devait en être de même pour le temps.

Ainsi, Harry avait créé son Horcruxe principal, le premier, sur le corps mort de Dumbledore, dans le futur... si sa théorie était la bonne, le Dumbledore du passé était déjà son Horcruxe. Si sa théorie était fausse, dans tous les cas, Harry serait « immortel », ou du moins immunisé contre la mort jusqu'à ladite mort de Dumbledore.

Si cette deuxième solution était la bonne, cela signifierait qu'en plus du fait que Voldemort n'ait pu le tuer enfant à cause de l'amour de sa mère, s'ajoutait celui du Horcruxe qui protégeait l'enfant. En théorie, Harry, même son « lui » futur, était immunisé contre la mort dès sa naissance. (1)

Le jeune homme éparpilla ses cheveux sur son coussin, car ils lui tenaient chaud, puis, balayant d'une pensée renforcée par la volonté et la conviction, se pencha sur le cas de R. A. B.

Qui était R. A. B. ? Qui était cet homme, ou cette femme, qui avait participé à l'anihilissement partiel de Voldemort ? Avait-il réussi à détruire le horcruxe avant de mourir, ou même ne serait-ce qu'à échapper aux Inferis ? En d'autres termes, le sacrifice de Dumbledore avait-il été vain ?

Si ce R. A. B. avait failli dans sa mission, alors, oui, le grand sorcier à la barbe grise, aux idées nouvelles et au sourire généreux serait mort sans raison.

« La vie est injuste. » pensa de nouveau Harry.

Mais une fois encore, il balaya la morne pensée par une autre, plus puissante. Il cherchait à découvrir qui était ce personnage mystérieux, afin de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait à vaincre Voldemort. Le brun était presque certain qu'il se trouvait à cette époque, et si jamais ce n'était pas le cas, le sorcier venait d'une époque antérieure à celle-ci. Dans tous les cas, les registres de Poudlard révéleraient son identité, même si Harry aurait certainement à enquêter sur plusieurs personnes aux initiales semblables.

Il sortit la Carte des Maraudeurs, ainsi que les registres des sept dernières années d'étude de Poudlard, cette année-ci comprise. Il retînt un sourire en voyant son pseudonyme inscrit au bas d'une page, rajouté par une écriture saccadée ; une note précipitée.

Avant de commencer ses recherches, Harry se dit qu'il serait bénéfique d'aller à la Salle sur Demande pour exiger d'elle toutes les rubriques nécrologiques de Grande-Bretagne d'aujourd'hui à son époque, afin de constater si oui ou non un R. A. B. Était mort durant ce labs de temps, ce qui réduirait de manière conséquente son champ de recherche. Éplucher les rubriques nécrologiques serait un travail fastidieux, mais moins que d'étudier vingt ans de registre d'élèves à Poudlard, et plus...

Sans bruit, il se leva de son lit défait aux draps froissés, enfila ses pantoufles, garda la Carte Des Maraudeurs sur lui, puis sortit, à l'abri de sa cape d'invisibilité. Ce fut sans remarquer que Sirius Black était revenu dans son propre dortoir, mais ne dormait pas, semblant discuter avec un Remus Lupin tout aussi éveillé que lui...

**&**

Deux jeunes hommes étaient assis sur le bord d'une baignoire en émail blanc, aux jointures dorées, et semblaient discuter. L'un d'eux avait de très longs cheveux noirs, emmêlés à cette heure, qui tombaient tout autour de son visage. Pris entre deux mèches, coincées par un noeud, une feuille d'arbre et quelques brins d'herbe étaient échoués là. Le garçon avait les yeux humides de larmes, et son visage crispé témoignait de sa peine.

L'autre, assis à ses côtés, ne pleurait pas. Il avait passé sa main droite sur l'épaule de son ami, et le serrait contre lui. Ses cheveux couleur miels étaient coupés court, et il tombait dans son dos une fine mèche qui partait de la racine de son cou, son origine perdue dans ses cheveux un peu drûs. Il massait les omoplates de son compagnon dans la claire intention de calmer les soubresauts de son corps. Ses yeux, qu'il avait fort beaux, reflétaient une incompréhension teintée de l'éclat de l'inquiétude. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais vu son ami dans un tel état... certainement même.

En fait, ce qui étonnait le plus Remus Lupin, c'était que Sirius soit venu le voir lui, et non pas James, qui était un frère pour lui. Le jeune lycanthrope attendit que les pleurs de l'animal chien se fassent moins bruyants – ils s'étaient d'ailleurs réfugiés dans la salle de bain du dortoir pour ne déranger et n'être dérangés par personne.

« Sirius... »

Ce dernier releva la tête, les yeux cernés de gris. Il y avait comme un voile sur ses yeux, l'éclat joyeux qui animait ses pupilles habituellement semblait s'être enfui, chassé par une trop grande tristesse, par un trop vain désespoir.

« Ça ne va pas... » éructa-t-il en expirant profondément, gonflant ses poumons d'un air qui lui manquait, redressant son dos voûté par les larmes. Il prit une serviette blanche qui pendait près du mur et qu'il savait être la sienne pour essuyer ses yeux. Les larmes disparurent, mais il avait toujours l'air d'être l'homme le plus en peine de ces lieux.

« J'avais remarqué que ça n'allait pas. »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas... plus rien ne va. Ça allait et puis là... ça va plus. »

Remus hésitait à demander à son ami les raisons de son chagrin, aussi, avec un tact qui n'appartenait qu'à lui – mais plus souvent à James – il demanda : « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est quoi « rien qui va » ? »

Sirius jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son ami, puis, croisant les pupilles examinatrices de ce dernier, préféra les éviter tandis qu'il parlait, dévoilait ses soucis, ses peines, ses déceptions :

« Cet été, j'ai fugué et... je dis que je m'en fou de ma famille, mais c'est pas tellement vrai. Y a Regulus. Il a changé, il est devenu un véritable Serpentard bien docile, ça me répugne... j'ai... déjà ça. Et puis... dans le train, j'ai failli l'étrangler ce petit con. Par rage. Par crainte. J'avais pas envie qu'il devienne comme les autres. Jusqu'à cet été, on s'entendait plutôt bien malgré l'ombre de nos parents et... et là, j'ai l'impression qu'il est devenu le parfait petit Mangemort... j'ai envie de l'étriper. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure solution. Essaye de le raisonner en parlant, simplement. »

« J'y arrive pas. J'y arrive plus. J'ai essayé, sur le quai de gare, et je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais perdu. »

Sirius releva la tête, exposant de nouvelles larmes, puis, souriant sans bonheur, dit : « Il ne vaut pas mieux que les autres... bâtard. »

Remus fronça les sourcils, soucieux du chemin qu'empruntait Sirius vis-à-vis de son frère. Il tenta de le raisonner, mais Sirius ne voulait rien entendre. Quelque chose d'autre, de plus profond, semblait raviver sa rage éteinte par les larmes. Des cendres rejaillit un grand feu.

« Et puis, ce bouseux, il va épouser Rose. »

« QUOI ? » s'exclama Remus. Il se leva du rebord de la baignoire. Rose. Regulus. Mariés. Non. Pas possible. Incompatible. Mais... en quoi cela avait-il rapport avec ses larmes ?

« Sirius, ne me dit pas que tu es amoureux... »

« "Chais pas... » dit-il en haussant les épaules, le dos de nouveau voûté, ses mains triturant son pantalon de pyjama .

« Je m'occupe de Rose, ça te laissera le champ libre pour vivre pleinement ton amour avec Regulus. »

« Remus, c'est pas drôle. Je hais ce petit con, ce connard, ce... »

« Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris... » fit-il, agitant les mains pour appuyer ses paroles. « Peut-être que c'était pour ça que Rose allait mal ce matin. » ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence.

« Oui, c'était pour ça. »

« C'est par elle que tu l'as appris, tu lui as demandé ? »

« Non... Parkinson, un _ami_ de mon frère, m'a craché ça au visage. »

« Ooh... »

« Ouais, _Ooh... _» Puis Sirius se leva, ramenant ses cheveux en arrière. Il se mouilla le visage, visiblement prêt à aller se coucher. « Ce petit con va s'en prendre plein la tronche, je suis sûr et certain qu'il n'attend que ça, ce mariage... Pff ! »

« Sirius, si James l'apprend... Tu sais qu'il veut pas que t'ais des ennuis en plus avec ta famille, et... » Le jeune homme brun leva le visage, après s'être essuyé. Il affronta les yeux inquisiteurs de Remus sans faillir. « Tu ne diras rien à James, hein ? »

Comme tous les hommes à qui l'on vient de confier un secret, Remus leva la main droite. « Promis. » énonça-t-il en soupirant. Il savait que James réprouvait fortement les bagarres, parce que non seulement Lily serait forcément au courant, mais parce qu'en plus il ne voulait pas que Sirius ait de nouveaux problèmes avec sa famille à cause de cela...

Puis il quitta la salle de bain, laissant là un Remus Lupin pensif, et inquiet.

**&**

Harry revenait, silencieux et invisible, vers le dortoir des Gryffondor. Il ne comptait pas éplucher les, très exactement, trois cent vingt-deux pages de revues nécrologiques ce soir, ou cette nuit plutôt, et tenait à rentrer au plus tôt dans son lit. Il avait sommeil, et l'idée d'oublier de se réveiller le lendemain matin l'attirait franchement. Les premières années de son dortoir n'oseraient jamais le secouer pour le réveiller, Harry pouvait être sûr de dormir tranquille jusqu'à neuf heures, afin d'arriver en cours juste après celui d'histoire de la magie !

La zone d'action de la carte se déplaçait en même temps que son porteur, et lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de la grosse dame, il remarqua quelque chose d'incongru. Au niveau de l'infirmerie, là où dormait encore Rose, s'agitaient des silhouettes. Et ce n'étaient ni Madame Pomfresh, ni le professeur Dumbledore.

« Rigel Angus Barjow... » lut-il à voix basse . Severus Rogue ; Rodolphus Lestrange ; Lucy Rosier et Antonin Dolohov étaient également présents. Trois d'entre eux semblaient faire le guet, un autre, Severus Rogue, était à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, près de Madame Pomfresh qui semblait étendue. Rigel Barjow paraissait régler quelques comptes avec sa soeur. La discussion devait être houleuse.

Sans hésitations, Harry ramena contre lui les dossiers et les parchemins glissants, et se dirigea vers l'aile Est. Plus il s'approchait de l'infirmerie, plus il montait d'hypothèses. Il croisa un Rusard qui ne devait avoir croisé personne, et arrivait de toutes les manières de la mauvaise direction pour repartir ailleurs, puis fut sur les lieux.

Une jeune fille, par ailleurs très belle, agitait sa baguette sans discontinuer en direction du couloir d'où venait Harry. Elle était assise contre un mur, et mâchonnait ses cheveux en silence.

Deux autres lurons, que la carte identifia – Rodolphus Lestrange et Antonin Dolohov – faisaient de même en direction de deux autres couloirs. La fille s'appelait Lucy Rosier. Harry fit encore un pas en avant, tachant d'être le plus silencieux possible. Mais quelque chose dû le trahir...

« Quelqu'un est là... » chuchota-t-elle à ses comparses. La lueur verte au bout de sa baguette se mua en une braise rouge des plus vives. « Tout proche... » dit-elle encore plus bas. Lestrange et Dolohov accoururent dans sa direction, des flammèches vertes scintillant au bout de leurs items magiques. Harry retint son souffle. Les baguettes devinrent rouges au bout. Visiblement, ils utilisaient un sort de détection qu'Harry n'avait jamais étudié. Et ce sortilège marchait malheureusement très bien...

Rosier amena sa baguette dans la direction d'Harry, comme guidée par un pressentiment de chasseuse. La lueur rouge se fit plus intense encore.

« Cape d'invisibilité. » murmura-t-elle si bas que sa proie dût tendre l'oreille pour discerner ses mots. « Potter. » conclut-elle avec hâte.

Harry se dit qu'il ferait bien de ne pas se dévoiler, ou sinon les Serpentards sauraient qu'il avait une cape d'invisibilité, et ce serait un avantage de moins pour lui. Ils en référeraient certainement à un Dumbledore de cette époque qui serait sûrement moins clément avec Ralph Brocklehurst qu'avec Harry Potter.

« _Fixare tempus. (2) _» chuchota-t-il . Aussitôt, une bulle invisible entoura les trois Serpentards. Harry s'autorisa un souffle lourd de tension. Dans une zone de cinq mètres carrés autour de la cible du sort – à savoir la jeune fille – le temps était comme figé, ou du moins les élèves se déplaçaient si lentement qu'ils ne pouvaient voir Harry, qui passait trop vite devant leurs yeux.

Ce dernier contourna la zone sensible avec précaution, puis se faufila jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie, qui était entr'ouverte. Il glissa son visage contre le chambranle, en sorte de voir ce qui s'y passait de manière partielle, et d'entendre du mieux qu'il pouvait ce qui s'y disait.

« ... question. » fit la voix de Rose, tremblante. Du coin de l'oeil, Harry s'aperçut que Rogue avait stupéfixié Madame Pomfresh dans son sommeil. Celle-ci dormait toujours, et n'était pas prête de se réveiller. Harry ouvrit un peu plus le battant de la porte, il se pencha encore.

« De toutes les manières, tu es obligée, Père et Mère décident de ton avenir. Famille de sangs purs oblige. »

« Je suis certaine que c'est toi, Rigel, qui a choisi Regulus, exprès pour me... »

« Tss tss tss... ma soeur. Tais-toi, ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas si calculateur. Je n'aurais jamais suggéré cette solution à Père et Mère vis-à-vis de Sirius Black, jamais... »

« Pauvre imbécile, tu ne comprends rien. Sirius Black ou pas, je ne veux pas me marier avec son frère ! Ni avec lui ! Et surtout pas en y étant obligée ! »

« Tu le devras pourtant... j'ai souscrit pour un tatouage à ma majorité, dans trois mois exactement, ce qui sera également ton cas... tu ne seras pas aussi bravache face à _eux. _»

« Crève, pauvre con. »

« Je t'ai tout expliqué au début de notre conversation. Tu n'as aucun camp à choisir... si tu ne veux pas être du mien, ce ne sera pas moi qui en crèverai... mais toi. »

Captivé par la conversation qui se menait entre Rigel et sa soeur, ainsi que révulsé d'horreur, Harry ne sentit pas la feuille numéro vingt-sept se faufiler entre les autres, et glisser au sol, sous la cape d'invisibilité. Le parchemin voleta vers l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Près de Pomfresh, le regard de Rogue s'y était accroché. Sa langue de serpent s'agita derrière ses dents, il fixait la feuille, puis l'endroit où se trouvait Harry.

« Quelqu'un écoute. » semblait-il dire au frère Barjow par un regard insistant . Harry, qui n'avait pas vu tout cela, continuait d'écouter la conversation. Mais lorsque celle-ci se mua en silence suspect, il décolla son oreille du mur, et ce fut là, seulement, qu'il vit Rogue s'approcher dangereusement.

Pris de panique, il lui lança un sort de répulsion qui le projeta contre sur un lit vide, lequel se déplaça de plusieurs centimètres. Harry, Rigel Barjow à ses trousses, tentait de le semer sans semer aucune de ses feuilles !

Il courut longtemps, et quand il fut sûr et certain que personne ne le suivait – ce que la carte confirma – il s'autorisa une pause contre un mur, très loin de la salle des Gryffondors.

Il était deux heures trente-trois du matin. Sa veillée avait suffisamment duré comme cela.

**&**

Harry s'était réveillé juste à temps pour le cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, se souciant peut du fait d'avoir loupé la classe d'Histoire de la Magie. Après avoir pris une douche revigorante et démêlée pendant un quart d'heure ses cheveux emmêlés, très beaux, mais trop longs, il se dirigea vers les cuisines afin de se sustenter un peu. Son ventre criait famine à qui voulait l'entendre, et il n'était pas prêt à patienter jusqu'au repas de midi. Une collation s'imposait. De toutes les manières, les cuisines étaient sur le chemin de la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal – non, bon, il l'avouait, il fallait faire un grand détour.

Il profita du trajet pour observer avec un regard rêveur les vitraux de Poudlard. La lumière vive du soleil matinal traversait les dessins colorés avec vigueur, et leur donnait vie. En effet, dès qu'un rayon de soleil les touchait, les personnages sur les vitraux s'animaient d'une vie propre, comme les tableaux, mais en beaucoup plus beau. Dès qu'un personnage se déplaçait, il emmenait avec lui ses couleurs, et sa lumière, qui tombait sur le mur de l'autre côté du couloir, se déplaçait avec lui. Tout ce monde fourmillait d'une vie animée, créant sur le mur en face un kaléidoscope de couleurs. Heureusement, sur cette façade-là, il n'y avait aucun tableau, sinon ceux-ci se seraient plaints d'être aveuglés.

Malgré les problèmes de Rose, et la masse de travail à accomplir – les professeurs commençaient à donner de plus en plus de devoirs, et à cela s'ajoutaient ses recherches personnelles, fruits de sa mission – Harry se sentit inexplicablement exalté. C'est requinqué de bonne humeur et de joie de vivre, ainsi que d'un optimisme sans faille débordant de son coeur, qu'il gagna les cuisines. Il eut un pincement au coeur quand les elfes l'accueillirent. Il n'y avait ici ni Winky, ni Dobby... certainement ce dernier souffrait-il déjà au service des Malfoy... Il prit quelques croissants à grignoter en chemin ainsi qu'un peu de jus de citrouille. Les elfes insistèrent pour qu'il reste, mais Harry se confondit en excuses, disant qu'il devait aller en cours. Il avait vu l'heure sur l'horloge magique de la cuisine, et la grande aiguille tombait sur le quatre, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait déjà vingt minutes de retard.

C'est donc en courant, et sans reprendre son souffle entre les bouchées de croissant sèches, qu'il atteignit la salle de classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. La professeure était Melle Agatha Rigante, et souffrait peu que l'on mange en classe, aussi Harry ne fit-il qu'une bouchée de la pâtisserie restante. Mâchant avec vigueur, il avala difficilement, puis, après avoir enlevé les miettes de ses vêtements, tapa à la porte. Lorsque lui fut donnée la permission d'entrer, il ouvrit le battant.

« Excusez-moi... »

« Vous n'étiez pas en Histoire de la Magie, monsieur Brocklehurst. » fit la jeune femme qui ne devait rester qu'un an à ce poste par la malédiction de Voldemort. Elle avait de très grands yeux bleus, une bouche adorable, ainsi que des cheveux couleur de feu. Seulement, elle était absolument venimeuse. Une serpentarde, certainement. Une vraie langue de vipère en tout cas.

« Je désespérais de trouver la salle. »

« Vous auriez pu trouver quelqu'un de votre classe, après tout, cela fait deux semaines que vous êtes rentré... »

« Je me suis réveillée en retard. »

« Vous accumulez les défauts. » ajouta-t-elle dans le but visible de l'humilier. Harry ravala sa rancoeur, se disant que c'était une excellente professeure. Un mal pour un bien, en quelque sorte, et Harry avait besoin de ses cours. Il ne pouvait pas tout apprendre seul.

« Et vous les remarques inutiles. Je peux m'asseoir, ou vous comptez reprendre le cours dans une demi-heure seulement ? » répliqua-t-il sur un ton aimable, mais ferme. La rousse jeune femme lui lança un regard assassin, fermant la porte d'un sort violent, et lui ordonna de s'asseoir. Harry sut qu'elle l'interrogerait toute l'heure en vue de lui faire dire des bêtises ou des erreurs... il l'attendait au tournant.

« Elle va te prendre en grippe... » fit Rose en guise de bonjour, faisant comme si de rien n'était quant à son absence à l'infirmerie.

« C'est déjà fait. » chuchota Harry. Il allait ajouter quelques mots, mais Rigante passait à côté d'eux. Adoptant l'attitude du parfait élève, il saisit sa plume, un parchemin, puis commença à noter avec parcimonie le cours de sa _professeure favorite_. Il avait déjà vu pire, après tout...

Dans son coin, Remus leur jetait d'étranges regards. Dans ses pupilles miel brillait une lueur d'interrogation.

**&**

« Je ne l'aime pas. » lança Remus sans plus tourner autour du pot. Il s'était décidé à mettre le sujet « Ralph Brocklehurst » sur le plateau, certain que cela serait intéressant de discuter à son propos avec les autres.

« Il est à Gryffondor, pourtant. » dit Peter.

« Mafalda Hopkins est aussi à Gryffondor... » nuança James en grimaçant douloureusement, ce qui fit s'esclaffer Sirius. Les pitreries de ses amis arrachèrent un sourire à Remus, mais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à leur dire ne les ferait certainement pas sourire.

« Les gars restons sérieux. »

« Oui Remus, tu as raison, moi non plus je ne l'aime pas, il tourne autour de Lily. »

« Oui ben justement... y a de ça aussi, mais pas dans le sens où tu l'entends. »

« Ah, toi aussi tu veux sortir avec elle, et ça t'embête qu'il y ai ce Brocklehurst en plus de James sur tes plates-bandes ? »

« C'est spirituel, Sirius... » fit remarquer le brun lunetteux, qui rehaussa sa monture sur son nez. Il leva les yeux au ciel tandis que son andouille de meilleur ami se confondait en fausses excuses, l'air pince-sans-rire.

Les Maraudeurs s'étaient installés dans leur dortoir, avaient fermé la porte, et mis un sort de silence sur le battant. C'était le _protocole_ habituel pour les _réunions du conseil Maraudeurien_. Les lits étaient disposés en cercle, et chacun s'était appuyé sur son matelas pour discuter à son aise. Un paquet de bonbons de toutes sortes, acheté lors d'une sortie illégale à Pré-Au-Lard, était étalé sur les matelas, et il les dévoraient gaiement.

« Les gars... » fit Remus en mâchonant une dragée de Bertie crochue à la menthe verte. « C'est vraiment important. Ce type est dangereux. »

Cette déclaration provoqua un silence mal à l'aise et surpris dans la petite assemblée. Peter en arrêta même de mâcher, lui qui était si goinfre. Ses petits yeux humides et marronnasses étaient rivés sur Remus, ses oreilles s'accrochant aux moindres de ses paroles. Ça sentait le potin croustillant. Quant à James et Sirius, ils affichaient une mine moins ébahie, plus sérieuse qu'à l'accoutumée, mais surtout plus inquiète. Remus avait un flair infaillible pour juger les gens. (3)

« Il sent _mauvais. _»

« J'suis passé à côté, je crois pouvoir dire qu'il se lave tous les jours. »

« Peter t'es con, laisse-le finir. » le rabroua James. « Explique-toi Remus. »

Ce dernier leva ses yeux d'ambre vers ses amis, une moue soucieuse sur le visage, ses sourcils fins se rejoignant presque tant ils étaient froncés.

« Il sent le Mal... ce mec pue la magie noire. Et... lorsque je passe à côté, il y a son odeur naturelle – un mélange de cannelle et de citron si vous voulez vraiment savoir –, mais également... comme s'il traînait des cadavres putréfiés avec lui. »

« Charmant. » fit remarquer Peter. Mais sa remarque ne reçut aucun écho, chacun était plongé dans sa propre réflexion. Après un moment de silence quasi-religieux, et avec autant de précaution que s'ils étaient des nonnes abordant le sujet du diable, Sirius dit, semblant hésiter : « Tu es sûr ? »

« Certain. Mon flair ne me trompe jamais. »

Remus faisait par là allusion à sa condition de lycanthrope. Les autres lui faisaient absolument confiance sur ce genre de sujets épineux. James se pencha sous son lit, et passa sa main contre les lattes de bois. Il en ressortit un parchemin tout froissé, qu'il agita tant il était plein de poussière.

« Ça faisait un moment qu'on s'en était pas servis. » dit-il en saisissant sa baguette.

« Faut dire que maintenant on excelle dans nos marauderies, même sans. »

Peter accueillit cette remarque avec un regard brillant.

« Il faut le surveiller. Cherchons-le sur la carte et voyons où il est, ce qu'il fait... » continua Sirius.

« Faut récupérer des indices. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux brun format pétard agita sa baguette magique au dessus du papier parcheminé, prononça quelques mots, et aussitôt de l'encre apparut sur le document. Ils vinrent sur le lit se l'animagus cerf, déplièrent la carte à son maximum, puis commencèrent la fastidieuse recherche, ce qui ne devait pas durer longtemps, normalement...

_Normalement_.

**&**

Harry était fébrile. Il avait glissé sa main sous sa cape, entourée du tissu noir, et bousculait des gens sur son passage. Il fallait qu'il atteigne la salle sur demande, absolument. Ses yeux verts avaient perdu de leur éclat, ses cheveux semblaient plus courts, son nez... plus plat. Sa peau devenue grise. Le velouté de cette dernière devenue parchemin souffreteux. Ses ongles jaunes et sales. Sa langue s'agitait dans sa bouche, comme sinueuse.

_C'était donc ça, être comme lui._

Harry se précipita vers la salle sur demande. Heureusement qu'au fur et à mesure que la métamorphose maléfique opérait et qu'il avançait les couloirs se désertaient, ou sinon, ç'en aurait été fini de lui et de ses plans.

« Il faut que je fasse plus attention, que j'en prenne régulièrement. Tous les mois, ça ne suffit pas... » se dit-il, tandis qu'il passait trois fois devant l'entrée de la pièce magique. Une porte se matérialisa dans le mur, à la place de la célèbre teinture, et il en poussa aussitôt le battant.

Sa peau devenait verte. Un vert parfois pâle. Un vert parfois foncé. Un vert de pourriture.

Ses pupilles devenaient rouges.

Son ventre lui faisait mal. Des lames traversaient ses chairs, s'enfonçaient dans son coeur, traversaient son estomac, se plantaient dans ses côtés, brisaient ses os, aplatissait ses muscles, paralysaient ses membres, transperçaient sa gorge, déchiquetaient ses cordes vocales, transcendaient son corps...

Mal.

Si... mal...

« Je veux ma potion. » pensa Harry si fort qu'il finit par le hurler une fois la porte refermée. Aussitôt, une fiole contenant une potion de couleur améthyste (4) apparut dans sa main. Il la déboucha immédiatement pour l'engloutir avec précipitation.

Alors, l'horrible métamorphose de son corps recula.

Ses iris incandescents retrouvèrent leur vert émeraude, ses yeux s'inondèrent de larmes.

Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, mais quelque part, ailleurs en lui... une voix, une toute petite voix, se demandait pourquoi.

Et ne trouvait aucune réponse...

**&**

Alice Hornby était en septième année à Serdaigle, avait de très longs cheveux châtains, qui étaient semblables à un océan moiré lorsqu'ils voletaient derrière elle, ainsi que deux grands, très grands yeux bleus qui avaient fait chavirer le coeur de Franck Longdubat. Bien entendu, comme tout garçon à la libido exacerbé de son âge, il avait d'abord remarqué ses formes avantageuses, s'attardant sur la peau crémeuse de sa poitrine ainsi que le rebondi de son derrière exquis. Bien sûr, au bout d'un moment, il s'était renseigné sur sa personnalité, ses goûts, son emploi du temps... et s'était imaginé certaines choses à propos d'elle, et il tomba malheureusement amoureux de cette image qu'il s'était fabriquée.

Rose et Ralph s'employaient maintenant à lui faire découvrir la véritable Alice, avec ses qualités, mais surtout ses défauts, afin qu'il balaye de son esprit cette fausse Alice que seuls ses fantasmes et ses souhaits avaient forgé. Et pour cela, rien de mieux que de mettre Ralph et Rose ensemble pour le cours de sortilège en commun avec les Serdaigles, et de se débrouiller pour que les deux lurons se retrouvent dans la même équipe durant les trois heures de cours.

Franck ne savait pas très bien s'il devait remercier ses amis ou les étrangler tout de suite. Il décida de leur laisser le bénéfice du doute, et de tenter sa chance avec _cette Alice-là_.

« Je... j'aime bien les sortilèges. » balbutia-t-il. Habituellement, il était un élève fort doué dans cette matière, mais aujourd'hui, avec elle à ses côtés, il ratait tous ses enchantements... normal, c'était elle qui l'enchantait.

« Moi aussi. » répondit-elle sur un ton évasif, se concentrant sur sa baguette magique. « Impedimenta ! » Aussitôt, la grenouille qui était sur son bureau cessa de croasser, et se mit à avancer au ralenti. Seul un grondement sourd sortait de sa gorge, son croassement qui était au ralenti. C'était comique et à voir, et à entendre.

Franck tenta de se concentrer. Il visa sa grenouille, qui se préparait à fuir et dit : « Impedimenta ! » La grenouille cessa immédiatement tout mouvement.

« Cool. » fit Alice. « Ça va nous rapporter des points à tous les deux. » Franck lui sourit maladroitement, murmurant un « oui » timide. Il se retourna subrepticement afin de glisser un regard noir à ses amis, qui se gaussaient dans son dos. Ralph lui renvoya un sourire, ainsi qu'un clin d'oeil.

Flitwick passa près du binôme Franck-Alice et attribua dix points à chacune de leurs maisons, à savoir Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Pour eux deux, le cours était comme qui dirait fini. Ils avaient une demi-heure pour discuter tranquillement. À la surprise de Franck, ce fut elle qui entama la conversation. Il aurait crû qu'une Serdaigle se serait contentée de prendre de l'avance sur le programme en s'entraînant pour le sort prochain, mais non !

« Tu es dans l'équipe de quidditch des lions, non ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, je suis... »

« Anciennement poursuiveur, nouvel attrapeur... » dit-elle en souriant . Il admira ses lèvres rouges en train de s'étirer, et le petit mouvement de tête, imperceptible, qui l'accompagna. Ses beaux cheveux ondulèrent dans la lumière des vitraux. Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent. Comment pouvait-elle savoir cela ? À moins qu'elle ne se soit... renseignée ? Cela lui parut être une hypothèse fort improbable : aux dernières nouvelles, c'était lui qui s'intéressait à elle, pour l'instant du moins, et non l'inverse !

« J'ai demandé à James des nouvelles de l'équipe... je n'aime pas celle de Serdaigle... » se justifia-t-elle en voyant son air bizarre, détournant le regard . Franck ne vit pas les rougeurs qui s'installèrent sur ses joues.

Quelques rangs plus loin, Rakph et Rose jubilaient.

« Tope là ! » chantonna Rose, qui avait retrouvé une bonne humeur absolument factice, il le savait bien. Harry lui serra la main, et s'octroya un regard absolument noir de Sirius Black qui venait juste de se retourner pour parler à son ami Remus. Ce dernier se tourna vers eux à son tour, l'air suspect. Harry se demanda ce qui se tramait.

« Pourquoi nous regardent-ils, ceux-là ? » demanda Rose l'air de rien, soudainement très affairée, le visage tourné vers son bureau. Son béguin pour le brun et beau Sirius Black n'avait certainement pas disparu en une nuit, malgré son probable mariage avec le frère de ce dernier...

« Quelle histoire... » pensa justement Ralph . Le professeur Flitwick passa à leurs côtés, ce qui les détourna tous deux de leurs préoccupations de coeur.

« Jeunes gens, et ces grenouilles alors ? Elles bougent toujours. » fit le minuscule professeur, dont le nez dépassait à peine le bureau. Ralph jeta un sort qui opéra parfaitement du premier coup, mais ce ne fut pas aussi facile pour Rose.

« Impedimenta ! » énonça-t-elle. « Impedimenta ! » fit-elle plus fort. « Roooh... »

Sa grenouille la narguait toujours, allant d'un bout du bureau à l'autre.

« Dix points pour vous, M. Brocklehurst. Miss Barjow, je souhaite qu'à la fin de l'heure ce sort soit maîtrisé, sinon, ce sera au prochain cours, et je vérifierai. » puis le professeur mi-homme mi-gobelin s'éloigna vers d'autres élèves. Rose grommela :

« Des devoirs, comme si je n'avais pas assez de choses à penser comme ça. »

« Quelles choses à penser ? » fit Ralph innocemment. Mais elle répondit sur un ton abrupt qui lui fit comprendre que la conversation à ce sujet s'arrêtait là.

« Rien. »

La fin du cours arriva rapidement, et ils sortirent. Franck passa devant eux, accompagnant Alice – avec laquelle ça avait l'air de marcher du tonnerre – un petit bout de chemin. Rose, quant à elle, s'excusa quand elle vit son frère un peu plus loin. Harry ne s'en soucia pas outre mesure, car dans son champ de vision se tenait un Regulus Black qui voulait se faire discret. Ils avaient une heure de permanence, son frère ne l'avait pas vu, c'était le moment idéal pour une petite conversation.

Plusieurs choses le poussaient à faire cela : tout d'abord parce que c'était le frère de Sirius et qu'il y avait un conflit à régler. Deuxièmement, parce que son nom complet était Regulus Alphard Black... il l'avait vu sur les registres.

R. A. B.

Et Regulus Black était mort dans le bon lab de temps.

Il le suivit. Le jeune Serpentard partait vers sa salle commune, descendait des escaliers qui menaient aux cachots. Harry se dit qu'il serait bon de ne pas trop descendre, et de le rattraper avant qu'il n'arrive trop près des cachots, et ne soit entouré de Serpentards...

Cependant, quelqu'un le rattrapa. Il entendit, alors qu'il avait parcouru quelque trois couloirs déjà, une voix l'appeler dans son dos :

« Brocklehurst ! Attends ! »

Déçu de louper une telle occasion, mais soucieux de préserver son apparence, Ralph s'arrêta de suivre le jeune Black, et se retourna. Il fit face à un Remus pour le moins suspicieux. En tout cas, il en avait l'air.

« Faut qu'on parle... » fit-il, essoufflé. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux afin de reprendre son souffle, son torse s'agitant de manière démesurée. Remus avait l'impression que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine, et ce, tant à cause de la course que de la raison de sa venue...

« Quand tu veux, mais euh... là je n'ai pas le temps. » Mais c'était mal connaître le jeune Lupin, ce dernier ne se laissa pas avoir. Ils étaient dans un couloir exigu, et le ton de sa voix ne laissait rien présager de bon. Ralph frissonna. Que se passait-il ?

Remus s'appuya contre le mur, Ralph remarqua qu'il jouait avec sa baguette qu'il venait de sortir, comme s'il avait été inquiet de se retrouver seul, dans un coin reculé de Poudlard, avec lui.

« Ce matin, avec mes amis, on t'a _cherché... _» fit-il en insistant bien sur ce dernier mot. « Mais on ne t'a pas trouvé. Moi j'ai continué... et me voilà. »

« Et ? » demanda Ralph en haussant un sourcil surpris. Où voulait-il en venir ? Que signifiaient ces phrases énoncées sur un ton mystérieux, presque menaçant ?

« Tu sais pourquoi on a fait ça? Parce qu'on se dit que t'as tout un tas de trucs à cacher. »

« Je ne suis pas un menteur. » dit Harry en s'avançant vers lui, le regard noir. Pourquoi était-ce juste lui, un _ami_, qui venait lui dire cela ? Le destin et le temps étaient-ils réellement si cruels ?

« Oh, pas un mauvais menteur, je n'en doute pas, tout le monde a ses raisons de mentir... tout le monde ment. » dit-il avec une lueur dans le regard, sa voix tremblante, et le souffle court.

« Bon, où veux-tu en venir ? » demanda Harry, la main prête à sortir sa baguette, sentant que ces mots cachaient d'autres choses, plus profondes, et capitales.

« T'es sûr que t'as rien à cacher ? » demanda de nouveau Remus. Ralph hocha la tête de manière négative, l'air convaincu même s'il ne l'était pas. Sa main sursauta au dessus de sa baguette, dans sa poche. Le ton de sa voix était accusateur, Remus Lupin avait découvert quelque chose à son sujet, il en était sûr.

« Certain. » ajouta-t-il pour le conforter dans cette idée, plutôt mal à l'aise.

« D'accord... » dit le loup-garou en farfouillant dans sa poche. Il en sortit un vieux parchemin tout froissé, que Ralph reconnut avec horreur. « Donc, tu vas sûrement m'expliquer pourquoi, selon _ceci_, tu t'appelles Harry Potter... » termina Remus, le regard brillant d'une lueur mauvaise.

**

* * *

**

(1) vous n'avez pas compris cette théorie, c'est normal, c'est de la philosophie pure, et donc incompréhensible, lol. Je blague, ça peut tout à fait se comprendre. ;) Au pire, envoyez-moi un mail ou commentez n'importe quelle entrée de mon Livejournal sur ma bio, je me chargerai d'expliquer cela d'une autre manière, mais ici, dans la narration, je suis obligée de ne choisir qu'une seule manière de l'expliquer. -

Je n'ai jamais fait de latin de ma vie, aussi la formule est-elle très certainement fausse, ou tronquée. Mais bon, ça passera, hein ? Lol. Inspiré du « Livre des Etoiles » d'Erik l'Homme. Excellent bouquin jeunesse :)

« Remus avait un flair infaillible pour juger les gens. » Ahem, presque...

Couleur améthyste : violet/mauve.

**

* * *

**

**Prochain chapitre : **_« Comme du marbre. »_


	4. Comme du marbre

**&**

**Sept vies pour mourir**

**&**

**Auteur :** GabrielleTrompeLaMort

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure – Mystery – Romance

**Titre :** Sept vies pour mourir

**Spoilers :** Tous les tomes, le sixième compris !

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction n'est pas à but lucratif. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et la Warnerbross Compagny.

**Résumé : **Certains appellent ça « jouer avec le feu », mais Harry Potter préfère dire qu'il se sert des mêmes armes que son ennemi pour le vaincre. Voyage dans le temps – Horcruxes

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou **!

Ouiii, je saaaais... Je suis en r'tard. /grommelle/ J'ai des excuses, mais je doute qu'elles vous intéressent, donc je vais simplement vous dire que j'ai eu un emploi du temps particulièrement chargé : entre plage, soirées entre copines, après-midi piscine et farniente, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps d'écrire, ni l'envie à vrai dire. J'ai, de plus, commencé un projet personnel d'écriture, un nouveau roman, mais même là-dessus je n'ai avancé que difficilement... Bref, je mène tout un tas de projets de front – corrections de textes, traductions, etc – donc c'est dur. Et en plus, je suis partie dix jours en vacances, dans un camping, sans rien sous la main !

Alors, en revenant, afin de me remettre à SVPM – le petit nom pour les intimes de cette fic, hihi – je me suis faite culpabiliser en relisant vos reviews, et en relisant ma propre fic. Et là, PAF, c'est revenu !

Le pire – ou le mieux ça dépend – c'est que tous mes chapitres sont planifiés, je me suis mâché le travail, il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire ce que j'ai déjà imaginé et noté dans l'ordre précis !

Un comble !

Mais je tiens à vous prévenir : **le prochain chapitre risque de mettre autant de temps que celui-là à venir **(un mois et demi grosso modo) donc patience. ;) Je vais rentrer en faculté, ça risque pas d'aller en s'arrangeant... Mais promis je ferai des efforts de rapidité. ;)

Arrgh, tout se met contre moi ! La lettre « k » de mon clavier marche de moins en moins bien, il faut que j'appuie plus fort que sur les autres touches pour que le caractère s'affiche à l'écran.

Bordel de technologie, va ! Lol.

Sur cette remarque très subtile, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et vous remercie pour les reviews que vous avez mises, et celle que vous mettrez.

Bzou ! Gaby.

Oh, un dernier mot : Il faut écouter Tokio Hotel ! Ce groupe de rock allemand, c'est une merveille. Leur album « Schrei » sort le 11 Septembre en France. (erf, quand même, z'auraient pu choisir un autre jour...)

Un autre dernier mot : PARDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON pour le retard !

NOTE : N'hésitez pas à venir sur mon LiveJournal, dans ma page de profil, pour poser des questions, ou demander la suite. Surveillez-le, car je parle parfois de SVPM, et ces informations vous concernent peut-être. )

**&**

**Personnages et situations :**

— **Elèves :**

_Ralph Broklehurst :_ Pseudonyme de notre Harry Potter international au temps des Maraudeurs.

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : _Les Maraudeurs, en septième année, nul besoin de les présenter.

_Lily Evans :_ En septième année à Gryffondor, amie de Marlene McKinnon et de la défunte Helena.

_Helena :_ Amie de Lily et Marlene qui aurait du être en septième année, décedée de ses blessures durant l'été, suite à une attaque de Fenrir Greyback.

_Marlene McKinnon :_ Amie de Lily et Helena, septième année à Gryffondor, homosexuelle.

_Franck Longdubat :_ En septième année à Gryffondor. Meilleur ami de Rose, en pince sérieusement pour une certaine Alice Hornby.

_Rose Barjow : _Soeur de Rigel Barjow, elle est à Gryffondor en septième année et est très amie avec Franck Longdubat. Ses parents sont les tenanciers de la boutique du même nom au chemin des Embrumes.

_Rigel Barjow :_ Frère de Rose Barjow, il est à Serpentard en septième année, et traîné avec sa bande de caïds, à savoir : Severus Rogue ; Rodolphus Lestrange ; Lucy Rosier et Antonin Dolohov.

_Severus Rogue :_ toujours égal à lui-même, et comme nous le connaissons tous. En septième année lors de l'histoire. L'affaire de la cabane hurlante est déjà passée.

_Regulus Black _: Frère de Sirius Black avec lequel il a de gros problèmes relationnels depuis la fugue de ce dernier, en cinquième année à Serpentard, ami avec Loïs Parkinson, Amycus et Alecto Carrow.

_Loïs Parkinson :_ Cinquième année. Ami avec Regulus Black et les jumeaux Carrow. Craint à Poudlard pour ses élans et regards sadiques et malsains...

_Amycus et Alecto Carrow :_ Cinquièmes années. Mangemorts arrêtés, respectivement hommes et femmes, cités dans le tome six. Famille mangemorte citée dans le tome six, qui apparemment aurait cru Voldemort mort. Par choix, j'ai décidé que les deux personnages suscités seraient de cette famille, mais cela n'est pas sûr. Une simple supposition.

**-- Professeurs : **

Potions : Horace Slughorn

DCFM : Agatha Rigante

Botanique : Pomona Chourave

Runes : Albert Vector

Sortilèges : Flitwick

Métamorphose : Minerva McGonnagall

SACM : Brûlopot

Divination : Melle Cassandra

Etude des moldus : Chloé Lullaby

_**Cette liste s'enrichira au fur et à mesure des chapitres, et de l'apparition des personnages.**_

**&**

**Comme du Marbre**

**&**

_La cour est comme un édifice bâti de marbre : je veux dire qu'elle est composée d'hommes fort durs, mais fort polis._

_Les Caractères_, La Bruyère

**&**

_« D'accord... » dit le loup-garou en farfouillant dans sa poche. Il en sortit un vieux parchemin tout froissé, que Ralph reconnut avec horreur. « Donc, tu vas sûrement m'expliquer pourquoi, selon _ceci_, tu t'appelles Harry Potter... » termina Remus, le regard brillant d'une lueur mauvaise._

Ralph frissonna d'effroi, fixant sans ciller la Carte des Maraudeurs que tenait Remus dans sa main. Mais comment avait-il pu... pu être aussi sôt ! Il pâlit, mais tâcha de garder son sang froid. Seulement, on ne la faisait pas à un loup-garou. Il tenta néanmoins de déjouer ce piège du mieux qu'il put :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Je ne m'appelle pas Potter, mais Brocklehurst, et puis... Potter, c'est ton ami, le brun là, avec les lunettes, non ? Il s'appelle James, je crois, pas Harry... »

Remus ouvrit la carte, et murmura le plus bas qu'il le pouvait le mot de passe. Harry fit mine d'être émerveillé devant le phénomène qui suivit. Il lui dit :

« Wow, qu'est-ce qu... »

« Ceci est une carte qui ne ment jamais... Et regarde avec qui je discute. »

La vérité étant sous ses yeux, Harry ne pouvait le nier. Il prit un air abasourdi, s'exclama qu'il ne comprenait pas puis...

« Tu vas tout de suite m'expliquer ce que tu... »

« _Expelliarmus_ ! » s'écria Harry. La baguette de Remus s'envola dans les airs, les yeux de ce dernier devinrent sombres comme il comprenait qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose de particulièrement important. Ralph Brocklehusrt avait beaucoup – vraiment beaucoup – à cacher. Il se précipita vers sa baguette, tombée contre un mur, mais Harry lança un sort qui coupa son élan, puis l'ensorcela avec celui du saucisson. Il vint se pencher au dessus du lycanthrope, et murmura, en prenant délicatement la Carte des Maraudeurs entre ses doigts :

« Je suis... affreusement désolé. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser le dire à quiconque, ni le moyen de le découvrir encore... »

Bailloné par le sort du saucisson, et dans l'incapacité de bouger, il ouvrit tout grand ses yeux terrorisés alors que son adversaire lançait à regret :

« _Oubliettes._ »

**&**

Harry pensait avoir pris la bonne décision, mais à chaque fois qu'il croisait Remus Lupin dans un couloir, ou même un autre des Maraudeurs, un pincement au coeur plus fort que d'habitude le saisissait, et il se disait : « Désolé, professeur Lupin... désolé... »

Ca n'avait pas été une décision facile, d'autant plus qu'elle avait été prise en l'espace de quelques secondes, que de choisir de lancer un sort d'oubliettes sur son ancien professeur et ami – et camarade de classe, bien sûr. Ses regrets étaient d'autant plus grands que, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, le loup-garou lui jetait un regard étrange, comme si sa mémoire était embrouillée, ce qui était le cas, et qu'il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait la veille à la même heure. Mais il ne semblait pas en avoir parlé aux autres, car Harry ne reçut aucun regard soupçonneux de leur part, ce qui le conforta dans son idée, dans son choix...

L'apparence était sauve, la mission également... En parlant de sa mission, il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir à l'identité secrète de ce R. A. B. et avait fini par avoir une liste, non exhaustive, de personnes possibles. Le plus inquiétait était que certains de ses amis, comme de ses ennemis, étaient susceptibles d'être ce mystérieux individu.

Se trouvaient sur sa liste mentale les noms de Regulus Alphard Black, Rigel Angus Barjow... et sa soeur, Rose Alegria Barjow. Et c'était tout. Les autres RAB étaient soit morts trop tôt, soit trop tard, soit encore vivants à l'époque d'Harry. Bien sûr, il pouvait se tromper, mais c'étaient déjà là trois pistes à explorer, les plus évidentes, ainsi que les plus logiques.

Seulement, il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre... alors, il décida de laisser le temps agir, s'occupant d'autres problèmes plus importants à ce jour... comme le fait qu'il ait en sa possession une deuxième carte des Maraudeurs.

Plus il réfléchissait, et plus la solution lui échappait. Il ne pouvait pas la détruire, puisque lui-même en avait hérité dans le futur, non plus la cacher puisque les jumeaux Weasley l'avaient...

Mais oui !

Les jumeaux Weasley l'avaient trouvé dans un des tiroirs de Rusard ! Ralph n'avait qu'à faire en sorte que le vieil homme tombe dessus, pense que c'est un objet ensorcelé, et l'enferme chez lui à double tour !

Mais comment pouvait-il s'y prendre, sans que les Maraudeurs ne se doutent de quoi que ce soit, et n'aillent la chercher eux-mêmes dans le bureau ? Certes, le repaire de Rusard était une vraie forteresse, vu les objets interdits qu'il renfermait, mais Harry savait les Maraudeurs tout à fait capables d'y pénétrer. Après tout, les jumeaux Weasley avaient bien...

Bénis soient les jumeaux Weasley !

« Il ne s'y sont pas introduits. » se rappela Harry, rongeant ses ongles sous le coup de son rythme cardiaque qui s'excitait au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait une solution. « Rusard les y avait convoqués, car ils avaient fait une grosse bêtise. Je n'ai qu'à faire pareil, et simplement y laisser le parchemin. »

Mais s'il le jetait, pensant que c'était un banal parchemin vierge ? Laisser le parchemin là, aux _bons soins_ du surveillant était tout simplement impensable, car trop risqué. Peut-être se faire prendre avec la carte dans les mains ? Probablement que Rusard la lui confisquerait, même vierge, comme l'avait fait Rogue, et la carte l'insulterait et...

Non, trop aléatoire. De plus, si la rumeur parvenait aux oreilles des Maraudeurs, ç'en était fini. Harry devait déposer lui-même la carte dans le tiroir, c'était essentiel. Il se dit qu'il laisserait agir le hasard et que, si Rusard ne sortait pas pour régler autre chose pendant sa convocation, Harry lui jetterait un sort, et ce serait joué.

Restait à trouver une raison valable pour être convoqué dans son bureau, faire une bêtise... Le plus ironique dans tout cela était qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi inventer comme prétexte pour s'y faire emmener. Un comble, pour l'héritier des Maraudeurs !

**&**

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure ! Voir Severus Rogue avec des gants roses en plastique, de la mousse sur les cheveux, et son air pincé en prime, les mains dans une lessive à l'efficacité douteuse, ç'en était trop pour les abdominaux de Ralph, déjà éprouvés lors de ce cours.

C'était l'heure d'étude des moldus, et le cours du jour portait sur les propriétés de la javel, et autres astuces moldues pour laver leur linge. À moitié mort de rire, il envoya une poignée de mousse légère sur Rose. Franck étant entre eux deux, celui-ci reçut avec flegme la masse blanche non identifiée sur sa joue gauche, qu'il essuya mollement.

« Je me demande comment je vous supporte, gamins... » Il reçut une autre poignée de la part de Rose cette fois-ci. « Ey ! » s'exclama-t-il, ripostant de tous côtés. « Vous ne m'aurez pas, bande de sagouins ! »

« Monsieur Longdubat ! Vous parlez durant mon cours ? Les propriétés de la javel ne vous intéressent-elles donc pas ? »

« Vous parlez durant mon cours ! » mima un Sirius Black hilare à l'autre bout de la classe. Encouragé par ses amis qui le toisaient, il ajouta, imitant la voix nasillarde de la professeure : « Si vous parlez à votre javel durant le cours, Monsieur Longdubat, elle sera moins concentrée, tout comme vous ! »

Franck éclata de rire, et l'air ahuri qu'afficha rogue fut de trop pour Harry, surtout lorsque la bassine que faisait léviter James Potter jusqu'à lui se renversa sur sa tête. Il fut douché, au sens propre du terme. À la sortie du cours, Ralph se tordait encore de rire, aussi bien qu'une baleine asthmatique à vélo. Il se cogna contre une Lily Evans penaude.

« C'est la javel qui te fait cet effet ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air ahuri.

« Tout à fait, tu ne savais pas que ça avait des propriétés hallucinogènes ? » s'esclaffa Ralph. Il fut repris par un Franck tout aussi bidonné :

« Ouais, on a même vu un Rogue trempé des pieds à la tête par de l'eau savonneuse. SAVONNEUSE ! Tu te rends compte ? » Lily roula des yeux, replaça les livres qu'elle portait dans les bras puis dit :

« Vous devriez écouter ce cours, les sorciers ont besoin de connaître les moldus pour mieux vivre avec eux. »

« J'ai assez connu la javel et les moldus pour moi-même faire un cours là-dessus. » fit Ralph, sur un ton amer. Franck le coupa :

« Mais Lily, tu es d'origine moldue ? Pourquoi viens-tu dans ce cours ? »

Ralph sentit son coeur se serrer lorsqu'elle répondit, nonchalante, avec le même air qu'Hermione, ainsi que les mêmes paroles : « Parce que c'est intéressant de voir comment des sorciers n'y ayant jamais mis un pied peuvent percevoir le monde moldu. Puis c'est une option, ça apporte des points pour les ASPICs. »

« Ça doit être comique ! »

« Parfois, oui... » fit-elle avec un demi-sourire. Ralph lui répondit, tandis que Rose arrivait, également le sourire aux lèvres, mais ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Du coin de l'oeil, le Gryffondor vit que son frère partait dans la direction opposée, vers le cachot des Serpentards. Il fallait vraiment qu'il en discute avec elle, cela devenait urgent.

« Ça ne va pas, Ralph ? » demanda-t-elle, constatant son air absent. Il abnéga, jurant que tout allait bien. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers la salle commune des Gryffondor pour aller chercher les affaires de leur prochain cours, Histoire de la magie – baille – il réfléchissait à un moyen de voir Rose toute seul, sans Franck aux alentour.

La solution se présenta toute seule, ou plutôt, ils la croisèrent. Elle tenait en cinq lettres : Alice.

Il n'y avait qu'à presser Franck de l'inviter à déjeuner dans le parc avant la fin des beaux jours, et Ralph et Rose se retrouveraient normalement seuls. À moins d'une intervention externe, ce serait bon. Mais cela ne devrait pas trop tarder, car Rose semblait aller de plus en plus mal, supportant de moins en moins les pressions de son frère. Certainement son béguin pour Sirius empirait-il également la situation. Une histoire peu enviable...

En parlant d'histoire peu enviable, Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, n'avait pas entendu la conversation dévier sur des sujets moins roses que Rogue en tenue de ménagère et les technologies moldues. Lily parlait d'une guerre, mais pas celle des sorciers. (1)

« J'ai doublement peur pour mes parents... d'abord à cause de l'autre barge en cape noire qui a débarqué avec des intentions peu louables... et puis les moldus ont déjà leur guerre en Angleterre. Les catholiques et les protestants se battent à coups de bombes, il y a de nombreux attentats, surtout à Londres, et mes parents y habitent en plein centre... »

« Effectivement, ce n'est pas rassurant. » constata Franck, les coins de ses lèvres baissés.

« Non. » appuya Harry, rejoignant à peine la conversation qui semblait déjà s'être terminée. Puis un silence, quelque peu gêné, s'installa entre eux tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur prochain cours. Cette gêne s'en alla en même temps que Lily qui rebroussait chemin car elle avait oublié quelque chose dans la salle de classe précédente. Sur un ton plus gai, emprunt de sous-entendus, Harry glissa à Franck, comme ils étaient seuls :

« Invite là ! »

« Hein ? » éructa ce dernier, peu enclin à une conversation civilisée apparemment. Harry lui donna un coup de coude – petite bourre amicale – avant de lancer un regard insistant sur la jeune et jolie Alice Hornby juste devant eux.

« On vous a vu discuter agréablement, elle et toi, ces derniers temps... Rose est certaine qu'elle n'est pas indifférente, toi aussi d'ailleurs, sinon, tu ne l'aurais jamais accompagné à la sortie du cours dans lequel vous avez sympathisé... »

Franck pâlit, ses yeux s'étrécissant tandis il la fixait. Il faillit rater la dernière marche de la volée d'escaliers, puis lissa le col de sa chemise, vérifia sa cape, comme s'il allait l'aborder.

« T'es sûr ? »

« Demain, c'est Halloween ! Prétexte cela pour que vous déjeuniez ensemble. Non ? »

« Un peu faible, non, comme prétexte ? »

Harry pouffa, hochant la tête avec ardeur : « Ouaip, mais bon... c'est une demande officieuse de mise en couple, en même temps... si tu te prends un râteau, ce sera pas officiel non plus, et si elle dit oui, c'est qu'elle aussi est attirée, tu crois pas ? »

Franck s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, surprenant Harry. Il croisa les bras, fronçant les sourcils, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres minces et rosées. Il prit une pose de penseur, puis s'exclama soudainement, criant :

« Merlin ! Tu as mangé Rose ! »

Harry fit une moue interloquée.

« Franck, tu es sûr que ça v... » Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, car son ami l'avait saisi par la mâchoire, et ouvrait sa bouche en entier, criant juste devant comme si ça avait été un trou très profond :

« Rose, est-ce que tu m'entends ! Rose, sort de là ! Ralph ! Crache là tout de suite ! »

« 'Anck, 'a 'a 'as ou 'uoi ? » articula Harry, à moitié mort de rire pour la peine. Son ami cessa ses frasques, sous les regards amusés ou condescendants des élèves qui passaient là, puis dit :

« Plus sérieusement, Rose m'a sorti ça mot-à-mot. »

Harry rougit, tel un gosse pris la main dans le pot à gâteaux, juste avant de passer à table. Il haussa les épaules, l'air de s'excuser, penaud : « J'avoue qu'elle m'aura largement inspiré... »

« Je me disais aussi. » fit Franck en reprenant leur route. Harry lui emboîta le pas. Puis il ajouta, prenant des airs de princesse effarouchée : « Mais c'est une conspiration alors ! »

« Hin hin. » grinça Harry, entrant dans son jeu. Mais il n'alla pas plus loin dans sa parodie de grand-méchant-conquérant-du-monde (Non pas Vous-Savez-Qui mais Devinez-Qui ! Héhé. Ceci est une blague vous avez le droit de rire !) car ils étaient arrivés devant leur salle de classe.

Franck, galvanisé par ses amis, et tout plein d'humour pour passer cette épreuve à très haute teneur en stress, s'assit près de la demoiselle Hornby, Alice pour les intimes, en se jurant de ne pas sortir sans avoir fait sa demande.

**&**

Ralph et Franck n'avaient pas remarqué qu'elle leur avait faussé compagnie en chemin, préférant suivre quelqu'un d'autre, une personne à qui elle voulait parler depuis un moment déjà. Ce n'était pas son frère, ni l'un de ses amis qui l'embêtaient depuis quelque temps, non. C'était Regulus Black. Elle l'avait vu partir dans la direction opposée à la sienne, alors elle avait décidé de le suivre afin de lui parler.

Ou plutôt de lui hurler dessus pour bien lui faire comprendre son point de vue. Si elle l'impressionnait suffisamment, lui faisait peur, il irait probablement faire pression sur sa propre famille, celle des Black. C'était le seul moyen. Rose, elle, n'avait pas réussi à faire changer d'avis ses parents malgré toutes les lettres qu'elle leur avait envoyé, ses plaidoyers avec son frère, leurs disputes houleuses...

Apparemment, le jeune Black n'allait pas dans la direction des salles de cours, mais plutôt dans celle des cachots, vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Forte de cette déduction, elle accéléra le pas afin de le rattraper avant de se retrouver entourée de serpents, et donc en position de faiblesse...

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que ce n'était pas très « Gryffondor » de sa part d'agir de la sorte, mais dans ce genre de situation, au diable le courage et la loyauté ! Courant presque à sa suite, elle le héla d'une voix qui se voulait neutre, mais n'arrivait pas à cacher ses tremblements, probablement les prémices d'une colère dévastatrice :

« Ey, Black ! » Le jeune homme, se pensant seul dans le couloir, sorti sa baguette rapidement, un geste d'une précision et d'une vélocité rare chez un élève si jeune. Rose fut parcourue d'un frémissement imperceptible, sa propre baguette magique à la main.

« Oh, c'est toi... » fit-il simplement, comme s'il s'était attendu à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais voyant qu'elle était armée, il ne rangea pas son item. Rose le considéra d'un oeil nouveau, sans savoir pourquoi.

Un déclic.

Il ne lui avait pas parlé méchamment, ou crié dessus, ou tenté d'être supérieur à elle comme l'aurait fait un autre Serpentard. Elle se rendit également compte qu'il n'était jamais venu lui parler de leur probable mariage. C'était son frère, Rigel, et toujours lui, qui venait lui en parler. Jamais le cadet des Black n'était venu l'embêter avec cela.

Peut-être ne désirait-il pas non plus cette union ?

« Il faut qu'on parle... » dit-elle sur un ton moins virulent que celui qu'elle avait prévu, espéré peut-être. Regulus passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux qui commençaient à pousser – un peu comme son grand frère à vrai dire – et l'observa s'approcher, baguette à la main.

« Du mariage, je suppose. » éluda-t-il avec évidence. Elle hocha la tête, et fit mine de ranger son arme. Avec un sourire aimable, il rangea la sienne, alors elle le suivit dans son mouvement pacifique. Elle mordilla ses lèvres, peu inspirée quant à la manière de commencer cette conversation importante. Mais il la prit de cours, commençant à sa place :

« Je ne veux pas de tout ça moi non plus. Ne crois pas qu'il y a que toi qui subisse des pressions. » Elle fit la moue, il continua : « Mais on ne peut rien y faire, alors à quoi bon ? »

« Q-quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-elle en relevant le regard. Elle balbutia un instant, rouge d'une soudaine montée de colère contenue, puis dit, le souffle saccadé : « Rien y faire ? Mais si ! On peut se rebeller ! Ils ne peuvent pas nous dicter notre conduite ! Je... regarde ton frère ! Il est parti, il... »

« MON FRERE ! » hurla Regulus qui s'approcha à toute vitesse d'elle pour se retrouver à moins de dix pouces de son visage. « Je ne te permets pas de me parler de lui ! »

« Il devrait être un exemple pour toi, si tu valais ne serait-ce qu'une mornille ! Mais non, tu n'es rien qu'une langue de serpent ! » Et les choses s'envenimèrent.

« Rose Barjow... » Des éclairs apparurent dans les yeux du jeune Regulus, de deux ans son cadet. Elle frissonna comme si la température tombait de plusieurs degrés, comme avant un orage... « ... ne me parle plus de ce mariage, si ce n'est le jour où il aura lieu pour dire « oui ». Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne m'abaisserai au rang de mon frère. En partant, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu, tu ne connais pas son vrai visage. Tu me détestes, mais tu devrais le détester lui. De ton point de vue, je dirai qu'il est pire que moi... »

Blessé, Regulus se détourna et tâcha de refouler la vague de perles iodées qui menaçaient d'inonder son visage encore poupin. Cette fille n'était qu'une pimbêche qui ne comprenait rien à rien ! Regulus regrettait de s'être laissé emporté, mais entendre le nom de son frère, ce frère qu'il avait tant adoré jadis et honni dorénavant, dans sa bouche... le prendre comme un exemple, qui plus était ! C'était trop.

Les larmes menaçaient de couler, mais il ne les laisserait pas gagner. Non.

Pas cette fois. Pas encore.

**&**

Cette soirée d'Halloween s'annonçait comme la plus belle et la plus agréable qu'on ait jamais vu. Le professeur Dumbledore avait fait allumer d'énormes citrouilles et les avait enchantées de manière à ce qu'elles parlent. Ces dernières, posées à intervalles réguliers sur les tables, étaient tantôt sympathiques, tantôt sarcastiques, et aussi sujettes à de nombreux éclats de rire.

Les habituelles bougies magiques flottaient dans les airs, laissant derrière elle un agréable parfum de cire, léger et virevoltant. Parfois, les élèves en attrapaient une, la soufflaient, puis la plongeaient dans la « tête » des citrouilles qui étaient éclairées. Ces dernières se mettaient à éternuer, prises d'un rhume des foins immédiat, et la bougie se rallumait dans un crépitement rouge, vert, bleu et jaune.

Mais même les frasques des citrouilles n'arrivaient pas à dérider la pauvre Rose. Ralph se demandait vraiment ce qui avait pû la mettre dans un tel état. Il aurait bien voulu aller parler aux Maraudeurs, afin d'indiquer la voix à Sirius de manière plus claire que la dernière fois, mais ç'aurait été prendre le risque d'approcher Remus Lupin et de provoquer la remontée accidentelle de souvenirs...

Effrayé de cette éventualité, Ralph n'osait pas les approcher.

« Mais dis-moi ! » s'évertuait-il. Mais ses efforts étaient vains, la jolie Rose changeait tout le temps de sujet, bien que Ralph voit parfaitement que son regard était fixé sur les maraudeurs un peu plus loin derrière lui.

« Je veux t'aider, et tu te bornes à rester silencieuse. Je... »

« Ralph... » le coupa-t-elle. « Cette soirée pourrait être parfaite : les Serpentards se tiennent à carreaux, les Gryffondor aussi, tout le monde est heureux, même la folle, Melle Cassandre, n'est pas là pour nous prédire la fin du monde, alors s'il te plaît ne me cherche pas des problèmes. » Prise dans l'élan de sa rancoeur, elle ajouta de manière violente ce qu'elle pensait en réalité : « Et si j'avais des problèmes, je ne viendrais pas me confier à toi pour la bonne et simple raison que nous ne nous connaissons pour ainsi dire pas. Cela ne fait même pas trois mois que tu es là ! »

Harry accusa le coup en silence. Elle avait raison. Il se prenait pour un ami de longue date qu'il n'était pas. Il n'aurait pas dû tant insister. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas dû se mêler de ses affaires tout court. Confus, il se détourna d'elle, reportant toute son attention sur son assiette. Un silence gêné et amer s'installa entre eux, seulement entr'coupé de soupirs déçus. Si le mutisme était de mise de ce côté-ci de la table, à l'autre bout, en revanche, ça discutait ferme, mais ça se disputait un peu aussi.

« Mais Remus, tu dois bien savoir où tu l'as mise, non ? »

« Mais puisque je vous dis que non ! »

Sirius grommela une insulte que le loup-garou ignora. James planta sa fourchette sous le regard – toujours éperdu d'admiration gluante – de Peter et la porta à sa bouche. Mâchonnant avec énergie, il parla :

« Résumons. Tu devais approcher Brocklehurst, tu avais la carte sur toi, et quand tu l'as quitté, Brocklehurst bien sûr, tu ne l'avais plus sur toi. Personellement, je ne vois qu'une seule solution. Je ne te crois pas suffisamment obtus pour nous mentir, ni pour la perdre sans faire gaffe... »

« Et quelle est cette solution, grand manitou de la secte des pétards mouillés ? » questionna Sirius, qui ne pouvait réfléchir sans son autre moitié de cervelle, à savoir James.

« Brocklehurst l'a volée. » déclara James de but en blanc, sans paraître le moins du monde étonné de sa constatation.

« James, c'est une accusation grave. » chuchota Remus, en attente d'un appui de la part de Sirius qui, étrangement, préférait dorénavant rester à l'écart de la conversation.

« N'était-ce pas toi qui disais que ce mec puait la magie noire ? »

« Oui, mais... » Remus se massa les tempes, pris d'une migraine. Plus il réfléchissait, plus leur conversation à lui et Ralph était floue, mais il en avait retiré la nette impression que le jeune homme était quelqu'un de bien. « ... je vous le répète, ce mec est clean. »

Le loup-garou ferma les yeux sur ses prunelles grises, car le mal de tête s'intensifiait. Il fronça les sourcils, également pris d'un malaise. Le loup !

Le loup en lui se réveillait, comment cela était-il possible ? Mme Pomfresh avait bien veillé à lui administrer sa potion, comme tous les jours, et la pleine lune n'était que pour le lendemain soir. Mais l'animal qui somnolait, abattu par sa volonté et les calmants, s'agitait comme s'il avait été en cage. Remus passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Au passage, il effleura deux canines devenues proéminentes. D'autres dents suivaient, il les sentait grandir.

Il porta ses deux mains à son ventre, soudain plié en deux par la douleur.

« Remus ! » s'écria Sirius en se précipitant vers lui. James et Peter suivirent, et ce dernier porta un doigt accusateur vers les Serpentards.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore trafiqué ? »

Mais lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur son ami, il sut que ce n'était pas eux. À sa table, Rogue devenait livide. Ce dernier se mit à crier, et partit de la grande salle absolument effrayé. Ralph se souleva sur sa chaise pour voir ce qui arrivait, comme bon nombre de personnes. Seulement, il n'était pas mué par la curiosité malsaine qui animait la plupart des élèves ici, mais plutôt par l'inquiétude. Que se passait-il ?

Remus ferma les yeux sur ses prunelles dorées, cacha ses mains où poussaient des griffes sous son t-shirt, et s'empêcha d'hurler afin de ne dévoiler à personne sa nouvelle dentition de prédateur.

Le professeur Dumbledore se précipita sur lui, balayant la marée d'élèves qui s'était également dirigée par là d'un seul geste. Son aura dissuada les plus téméraires de faire une remarque.

« Emmenons-le à l'infirmerie, Pompom. »

L'infirmière, inquiète du malaise de Remus, faillit hurler d'horreur lorsqu'elle entr'aperçut le mal qui se manifestait chez lui alors qu'on le faisait léviter.

Puis, _ça_ arriva.

Ralph fut le premier, avec le professeur Dumbledore et Remus, à ressentir leur présence. Immédiatement après, l'alarme de Poudlard se mit à sonner. Quelqu'un venait de pénétrer par effraction dans le parc, peut-être même dans le bâtiment, et un autre avait déclenché l'alarme... un autre probablement mort à cette heure-ci.

Des cris, la cohue, la violence. Oubliés les amis, la famille, le repas. Juste fuir pour survivre. Cependant, Ralph, lui, pensait encore à ses amis Franck et Alice qui passaient leur soirée d'Halloween dehors, dans le parc, en tête à tête !

« Que tous les élèves restent ici ! » hurla Dumbledore. Aussitôt, ceux qui essayaient d'ouvrir la porte cerclée de fer de la grande salle furent projetés au sol, gentiment, mais fermement. Les deux battants se fermèrent dans un bruit assourdissant, tel un coup de tonnerre, puis le professeur continua, ayant ainsi instauré un silence terrorisé, mais attentif :

« Les professeurs et moi-même allons sortir, je confie la responsabilité de la grande salle aux septièmes années, et aux fantômes. » Ceux qui n'étaient pas encore dans la grande salle firent leur apparition, plus ou moins abattus par ce qui était en train d'arriver. Dumbledore les interrogea un par un, mais aucun n'avait mis le nez dehors, de peur de trouver plus fort qu'eux. Affolés, les fantômes tournoyaient dans le plafond de la grande salle, transmettant leur terreur aux élèves qui s'étaient quelque peu calmés après leur cohue. Comme monte la marée un soir de tempête, les murmures s'amplifièrent, il y eut quelques cris, mais toujours ce silence terrorisé.

« Il manque le baron sanglant. » fit remarquer Ralph à Rose.

« Franck... Ô Merlin... » murmurait cette dernière, blottie dans ses bras. Ralph caressait son dos dans une tentative de réconfort, gâchée à cause de ses gestes rendus secs et nerveux par l'atmosphère pesante. Elle ne l'écoutait pas, sourde à tout ce qui l'entourait, ne percevant que ses propres angoisses.

Cet état d'esprit rappela à Harry la nuit fatidique qui avait provoqué son départ : l'attaque de Poudlard par l'intérieur, la mort de Dumbledore... bien sûr, à cette époque-ci, Voldemort ne devait pas avoir toutes les cartes en main, cette attaque, destinée à échouer grâce aux protections de Poudlard, ne serait qu'un coup de semonce. Seul le parc était donc mis en danger, Poudlard même ne craignait rien...

... Pourtant, un _certain_ Voldemort avait tout de même réussi à y pénétrer, d'une _certaine_ façon, durant sa première année, tout comme un _certain_ troll... Harry espérait qu'il n'y ai aucun traître dans les rangs des professeurs, sinon, l'attaque aurait également lieu à l'intérieur.

Il espérait aussi que Dumbledore ait déjà installé les protections magiques de Poudlard, et que celles-ci ne résultent pas de cette attaque.

Soudain, un fantôme qui jusque-là était invisible arriva par l'un des murs de la grande salle qui donnait sur l'extérieur. C'était le baron sanglant, toujours recouvert de ce liquide vermeil qui faisait sa réputation, son faciès allongé et émacié se tordant en une grimace quelque peu dégoûtée, peut-être la seule trace d'émotion que tous ici n'aient jamais vue sur son visage.

« Loup-garous. » dit-il de sa voix d'outre-tombe.

Ralph vit James, Sirius et Peter pâlir immédiatement. Probablement toutes leurs pensées étaient-elles tournées vers Remus en cet instant. De l'autre côté de la table, le jeune homme vit également Lily, qui avait déjà un teint naturellement hâve, devenir blanche comme un linge. Son amie Marlene n'en menait pas plus large, et serrait le bras de son amie aussi fort que ses phalanges le pouvaient. Sa poigne laissa une trace rouge sur le bras de la jeune fille rousse, dont les yeux verts étaient devenus si foncés qu'on aurait dit deux sous-bois d'une nuit sans lune.

Le souvenir du meurtre de leur amie Helena refaisait surface avec force. Violence.

« Que quelqu'un appelle les Aurors, nous allons peut-être avoir besoin de renfort. Ouvrir les portes de la grande salle serait suicidaire. » Dumbledore avait chuchoté, mais dans le silence de la grande salle, ses paroles avaient atteint les oreilles de chacun. Ces quelques mots de sa part provoquèrent un frisson général, ainsi que quelques sueurs froides.

La mort...

Si proche...

Harry connaissait cela, il l'avait déjà affronté.

Alors que Flitwick conjurait une cheminée et y allumait un feu, et que Slughorn sortait une petite bourse contenant de la poudre de cheminette, quelque chose d'impensable se produisit.

Un choc, au niveau des vitraux extérieurs. Un coup brutal, donné avec férocité. Pas le bruit d'un corps qui s'écrase, non. Le son d'une épaule qui cherche à forcer le passage, à briser le verre coloré. Harry serra Rose plus fort contre lui, contemplant en silence la forme sombre qui s'évertuait contre le vitrail, et les autres ombres qui se mouvaient sur les rosaces enchâssées dans la pierre. Le cliquetis de griffes acérées se fit entendre, le verre se rayait sous les pas de ces coureurs de nuit. Les ombres aux poitrails gris et aux crocs d'ivoire allaient et venaient sur le mur extérieur, dans une danse frénétique pleine de rugissements et de hurlements.

Ce n'était pas la pleine lune mais les loups-garous étaient là.

Harry songea que ce devaient être de puissants lycanthropes, capables d'influer sur leurs métamorphoses. Des personnes plus loups qu'hommes. Plus bestiaux qu'humains. Plus sanglants que civilisés.

Des bêtes. Des monstres de sang, de chair et de crocs.

Dans sa bouche, la salive d'Harry se transformait en un venin virulent, tandis qu'il serrait Rose toujours plus fort contre lui. Cette dernière, animée de sanglots secs et apeurés, épanchait sa terreur dans un silence quasi complet. Seuls des hoquets venaient ébranler son mutisme.

Puis il y eut un grand éclair rouge. Figés dans la contemplation du danger tout proche, les élèves n'avaient pas vu ni le temps passer si vite, ni les professeurs faire appel aux Aurors. Ces derniers, à l'extérieur, protégeaient les élèves piégés dehors, et attaquaient les loups-garous.

S'en suivit un concert, son et lumière, de jets colorés et de feulements voraces.

Puis, enfin... le silence.

**&**

Parmi les élèves qui n'avaient été mis au courant de rien, sauf des consignes de sécurité, se trouvait Ralph Brocklehurst. Ce dernier avait, comme tout le monde, sa petite idée sur la véritable motivation de leurs agresseurs, mais ce n'était là qu'un édifice de supputations aussi branlant qu'un parquet Louise XIV mité.

Harry savait pertinemment que les loups-garous avaient été envoyés par Voldemort – tout le monde le savait – mais le fait de ne pas connaître la raison exacte qui avait poussé le mage noir à les attaquer, ou de ne pas pouvoir participer aux réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix (que Harry savait existant à cette époque, déjà) le frustraient au plus haut point.

Cependant, ce mauvais sentiment était compensé par le soulagement infini de savoir Franck et Alice hors d'atteinte des griffes lycanes. Ils étaient en vie, avaient des bleus, des bosses ainsi qu'une trouille d'enfer, mais s'en étaient sortis indemnes, quoiqu'un peu traumatisés.

Les deux rescapés étaient occupés à se récurer mutuellement le fond des amygdales, comme se plaisait à le dire Rose avec un petit rire jaune, lorsqu'autre chose qu'eux avait bougé au creux du buisson qu'ils avaient investi. Franck s'en souvenait très bien, avec force détails...

**&**

« Ca ne va pas ? » demanda Alice à son petit ami, qui avait stoppé leur baiser, tendu. Les deux tourtereaux étaient tapis sous un buisson épineux, un peu haut, dont le sol en dessous était propre. Ils s'y étaient nichés amoureusement, et avaient, depuis, occupé leur temps à de longues étreintes ponctuées de baisers mouillés d'amour. Il y avait eu quelques gémissements de satisfaction lors de leurs baisers, mais aucun n'avait été aussi rauque et intense que celui que Franck venait d'entendre. Alice allait encore parler quand il posa la main sur sa bouche. Il retira la main qu'elle avait fourvoyée dans ses cheveux châtains, et désigna son oreille en silence.

Quelque chose de gros – non, plusieurs – d'énorme était en train de les contourner, avait frôlé le buisson. Le bruit de ses pas retentissait dans le sol, et les petits cailloux autour d'eux sursautaient en rythme. La peur s'empara du valeureux Gryffondor lorsqu'il entr'aperçut la nature maléfique de leur visiteur incongru.

De leurs visiteurs.

Quatres pattes griffues, comme armées de couteaux, se posèrent juste à côté d'eux. Elles se mirent à gratter le sol avec frénésie, tandis qu'Alice ouvrait une bouche ébahie, aux lèvres tremblantes. Toutes les rougeurs dues à leurs baisers quittèrent immédiatement son visage, qui devenait très pâle.

« Loup-garou... » gémit-elle. Ses paroles avaient été à peine perceptibles pour Franck, juste un soupir silencieux, presque, mais pour le loup-garou, ce fut suffisant. Ce son confirma ce qu'il pensait : des élèves imprudents étaient tout proches.

Il se retourna, une patte se leva, et bientôt, d'autres formes immenses s'approchèrent. Alice et Franck ne les voyaient que depuis leur buisson, et leur champ de vision s'arrêtait au niveau de leurs pattes, mais cela leur suffisait. Alice lança un regard suppliant à son preux chevalier qui n'en menait pas large.

Puis il lui serra la main, se relevant un peu pour se mettre accroupi, prêt à courir. Elle fit de même. La peur gagna encore un peu de terrain en eux.

« Porte Poudlard. » chuchota-t-il.

L'odeur musquée des loups se fit plus forte à mesure que ces derniers approchaient de leur cachette. Ils étaient tout près, semblaient si nombreux... Les deux jeunes gens pris au piège savaient que de nombreuses personnes étaient encore dans le parc en cette soirée, mais malheureusement, ce n'étaient que des élèves, car tous les professeurs étaient dans la grande salle, pour fêter Halloween...

Franck compta jusqu'à trois, ne parlant pas, esquissant juste les mots avec ses lèvres, silencieusement. Alice compta elle aussi.

Puis ils coururent.

Les branches leur fouettèrent le visage, et furent même une entrave à leur liberté et à leur survie durant un instant. Une fois débarrassés d'elles, ils coururent comme jamais vers la grande porte de Poudlard, et le hall. Dumbledore pourrait les sauver !

Franck sortit sa baguette magique en courant, poussant Alice devant lui. Il lança :

« _Impedimenta ! Impedimenta ! IMPEDIMENTA !_ » Il ne savait pas s'il en avait touché, mais il espérait que cela les ralentirait un peu. Il n'osait pas regarder en arrière, mais il savait qu'ils étaient là, et prenaient même leur temps, savourant leur supériorité certaine.

« Impedimenta ! » lança-t-il encore sans regarder en arrière. Il entendit un loup grogner, comme il était figé, ralenti. Fier de son succès, et envahi par sa terreur, il lança sans réfléchir : « _Doloris !_ »

L'un des loups s'effondra dans un hurlement terrifiant. L'alarme de Poudlard de mit soudain à sonner. Devant lui, Alice montait les marches de l'entrée, mais n'était pas encore en sécurité à l'intérieur. Et là... quelqu'un sortit de l'ombre des grands piliers de l'entrée qui était... fermée.

« Melle Rigante ! » criait-elle à sa professeure de défense contre les forces du mal, qui les regardait, sans émotion apparente. « Aidez-nous ! »

Cette dernière leva sa baguette magique, Alice lui sourit, tout en dérapant sur la dernière marche, pensant que cette dernière visait le lycanthrope derrière elle, mais...

« Impedimenta ! » Alice fut frappée par le sort, et tomba au sol, au ralenti bien sûr. Son sourire se mua peu à peu en masque de terreur, et Franck hurlait :

« NON ! NON ! Melle Rigante ! »

Elle était de son côté, à Voldemort ! Puis cette dernière ferma la porte en un grand claquement, laissant les deux élèves à la merci de leurs ennemis. Ces derniers les entouraient, ils semblaient sourire, et dévoilaient toute leur monstrueuse dentition, qui brillait à la lueur de la lune presque pleine. Leurs yeux jaunes les contemplaient, savourant d'avance le festin. Derrière, d'autres loups-garous pourchassaient d'autres élèves. Mais visiblement, leur intention était de rentrer dans Poudlard. La plupart d'entre eux étaient occupés à forcer les portes et les fenêtres afin d'y entrer.

Une autre forme se leva, de derrière les loups-garous, une forme humaine. Un rayon de lune éclaira un instant son visage. C'était...

« Melle Cassandra ! »

La professeure de divination souriait, et ses lèvres dirent deux mots qui changèrent son expression rassurante en masque de sadisme : « Tuez-les. »

**&**

Puis les Aurors étaient arrivés, juste à temps pour les sauver. Malheureusement, pas assez vite pour protéger Bertram Aubrey, décapité puis dévoré par le plus puissant des loups-garous. Fenrir Greyback...

À cette mort s'ajoutait celle, très étrange, d'Agatha Rigante, la professeure de défense contre les forces du mal. Alice et Franck avaient témoigné contre elle, puisqu'elle avait jeté un sort à la jeune fille, mais cette dernière ne semblait pas dans son état normal lors de la bataille. De plus, Dumbledore avait assuré, grâce à un sortilège de reconnaissance magique, que c'était elle qui avait déclenché l'alarme et ainsi sauvé Poudlard.

Il devait y avoir autre chose, peut-être cette autre chose se trouvait-elle dans l'esprit de Melle Cassandra, puisque cette dernière avait tué l'autre professeure sous les yeux des deux élèves. Un avada kedavra bien placé, juste entre les deux yeux. Elle avait mis tant de conviction dans son charme maléfique que le trait vert et lumineux avait laissé une brûlure à l'endroit où il avait touché sa victime.

Franck serra Alice dans ses bras, qui s'y réfugia sans protester. Les cours avaient été suspendus, tous les élèves étaient libres d'aller et venir dans Poudlard, mais pas dans le parc. Une légion d'Aurors patrouillait à l'extérieur, mais pas encore à l'intérieur. Tous les professeurs étaient soumis à un interrogatoire afin d'enquêter. Les élèves avaient subi cela dans la matinée, ainsi, le souvenir de l'attaque était plus que frais dans l'esprit des deux rescapés.

Franck jeta un regard désespéré à un Ralph frustré de ne pouvoir rien faire : dans cette époque, il n'était pas membre de l'ordre du Phénix ! Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire ! À ses côtés, Rose réfléchissait au dessus d'un bol rempli d'un lait depuis longtemps refroidi. Ils étaient dans la grande salle, attendant des nouvelles, mais aucune ne viendrait avant longtemps. Au mieux, on les mettrait au courant du fin mot de l'histoire dans la soirée, sinon, des jours et des jours pouvaient passer avant qu'ils ne sachent la vérité.

Les élèves étaient bien conscients qu'ils ne seraient pas mis au courant de tout, mais ils espéraient au moins savoir ce qui s'était exactement passé cette soirée-là. Le reste importait peu, pour le moment.

Harry leva les yeux et contempla les gens autour de lui. Il regardait vers la table de professeurs, vide, lorsqu'un sanglot retentit dans son dos. C'était Lily.

Cette dernière était en larmes, son visage inondé, recouvert de perles iodées, l'expression de la tristesse elle-même. Des larmes s'étaient échouées dans les mèches avoisinant ses yeux. Elle tâchait d'être discrète, mais ses sanglots étaient trop forts pour qu'elle les fasse taire. Avec ce qui lui restait de dignité, elle quitta la salle sous le regard attristé des Maraudeurs – sans Remus – à côté desquels elle s'était visiblement assise. Peut-être qu'une possible réconciliation avait failli avoir lieu dans ce moment d'abandon ?

En face de la place désormais libre de Lily se trouvait Marlene, qui avait également les larmes aux yeux. Harry se souvint brutalement que les deux jeunes filles avaient perdu une amie à cause des loups-garous en début d'année. Les soubresauts qui commençaient à animer la cage thoracique de la demoiselle aux cheveux coupés courts en témoignaient aisément. La crise de larmes qui s'était emparée de Lily aussi.

Un James Potter penaud se leva pour sortir de la grande salle à son tour. Il n'avait pas l'air dans un meilleur état, Harry voyait bien que les yeux de son père brillaient mais qu'il retenait le flot de larmes. Un instant, Harry voulut se lever et le prendre dans ses bras, lui faire sentir qu'il était son fils. Un instant seulement...

« Lily ! » cria James en courant pour la rattraper. Quelques visages se tournèrent vers lui, mais plus personne n'était intéressé par la haine que se vouaient ces deux-là, aujourd'hui. Sirius Black se retrouva seul atablé avec Peter et Marlene. Le premier était recroquevillé sur lui-même et mangeait de manière compulsive de la mie de pain, tandis que la seconde contemplait Sirius sans le voir. Ce dernier fixait un autre point, vers la table des serpents, probablement son frère. Harry chercha le cadet des Black au milieu de la foule de chapeaux noirs de sorciers. Il finit par le trouver. Le garçon avait l'air... abattu. Ses camarades affichaient un air désolé qui sonnait faux, pour la plupart – Harry reconnaissait là la majorité des futurs mangemorts, il esquissa une grimace imperceptible de dégoût –, mais sa peine à lui semblait sincère.

Peut-être que Sirius Black se rendrait compte, après cela, que son petit frère n'était pas un serpent si venimeux ?

Mais les yeux d'un homme ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent voir...

**&**

Cette guerre s'est réellement déroulée, pas une guerre à proprement parler, mais beaucoup d'attentats ont eu lieu en Angleterre à cette époque, tout cela à cause de religions différentes... catholiques et protestants.

**&**

**Prochain chapitre :** « _A travers la tempête_ »


	5. À travers la tempête

**Sept vies pour mourir**

**&**

**Auteur :** GabrielleTrompeLaMort

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure – Mystery – Romance

**Titre :** Sept vies pour mourir

**Spoilers :** Tous les tomes, le sixième compris !!

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction n'est pas à but lucratif. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et la Warnerbross Compagny.

**Résumé : **Certains appellent ça « jouer avec le feu », mais Harry Potter préfère dire qu'il se sert des mêmes armes que son ennemi pour le vaincre. Voyage dans le temps – Horcruxes

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou !

Je vais encore m'excuser car je n'ai encore pas tenu ma promesse : certes le chapitre est là, sous vos yeux, mais publié très en retard. La même chose risque de se produire pour le prochain, cependant, il sera là ! Je n'arrête pas cette fic, soyez-en certains !

Pour savoir à quel rythme j'avance, rien de plus simple : faites un tour sur ma page de profil, j'ai ajouté une rubrique en bas de mon espace biographique qui sera régulièrement mis à jour.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour le cliffhanger final, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ;)

A la prochaine !

Gaby.

**Personnages et situations :**

— **Elèves :**

_Ralph Broklehurst :_ Pseudonyme de notre Harry Potter international au temps des Maraudeurs.

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : _Les Maraudeurs, en septième année, nul besoin de les présenter.

_Lily Evans :_ En septième année à Gryffondor, amie de Marlene McKinnon et de la défunte Helena.

_Helena :_ Amie de Lily et Marlene qui aurait du être en septième année, décedée de ses blessures durant l'été, suite à une attaque de Fenrir Greyback.

_Marlene McKinnon :_ Amie de Lily et Helena, septième année à Gryffondor, lesbienne.

_Franck Longdubat :_ En septième année à Gryffondor. Meilleur ami de Rose, en pince sérieusement pour une certaine Alice Hornby.

_Rose Barjow : _Soeur de Rigel Barjow, elle est à Gryffondor en septième année et est très amie avec Franck Longdubat. Ses parents sont les tenanciers de la boutique du même nom au chemin des Embrumes.

_Rigel Barjow :_ Frère de Rose Barjow, il est à Serpentard en septième année, et traîné avec sa bande de caïds, à savoir : Severus Rogue ; Rodolphus Lestrange ; Lucy Rosier et Antonin Dolohov.

_Severus Rogue :_ toujours égal à lui-même, et comme nous le connaissons tous. En septième année lors de l'histoire. L'affaire de la cabane hurlante est déjà passée.

_Regulus Black _: Frère de Sirius Black avec lequel il a de gros problèmes relationnels depuis la fugue de ce dernier, en cinquième année à Serpentard, ami avec Loïs Parkinson, Amycus et Alecto Carrow.

_Loïs Parkinson :_ Cinquième année. Ami avec Regulus Black et les jumeaux Carrow. Craint à Poudlard pour ses élans et regards sadiques et malsains...

_Amycus et Alecto Carrow :_ Cinquièmes années. Mangemorts arrêtés, respectivement hommes et femmes, cités dans le tome six. Famille mangemorte citée dans le tome six, qui apparemment aurait cru Voldemort mort. Par choix, j'ai décidé que les deux personnages suscités seraient de cette famille, mais cela n'est pas sûr. Une simple supposition.

**-- Professeurs : **

Potions : Horace Slughorn

DCFM : Agatha Rigante (décédée lors de l'attaque des loups-garous)

DCFM (remplaçant) : l'auror William Potter (le père de James Potter)

Botanique : Pomona Chourave

Runes : Albert Vector

Sortilèges : Flitwick

Métamorphose : Minerva McGonnagall

SACM : Brûlopot

Divination : Melle Cassandra (décédée lors de l'attaque des loups-garous)

Etude des moldus : Chloé Lullaby

_**Cette liste s'enrichira au fur et à mesure des chapitres, et de l'apparition des personnages.**_

**

* * *

**

**À ****travers la tempête**

* * *

L'orage avait quelque chose de magique. 

Dès qu'il éclatait, les gens rentraient chez eux, se taisaient, chuchotaient, sursautaient à chaque coup de tonnerre, mais observaient tous avec cette étrange fascination le spectacle de la nature. Les flots déchaînés tombaient des cieux avec le même bruit que celui des tambours guerriers : sur le sol, dans la boue, sur la surface du lac, sur les tuiles, dans les gouttières... les larmes transparentes labouraient le monde avec toute la force que leur longue chute leur conférait. Ces obus minuscules faisaient fuir toutes les espèces. Un millier d'explosions résonnait chaque seconde : plif ! Plaf ! Plic ! Ploc ! Partout ! Le bombardement ne devait cesser qu'avec le lever du jour, l'arrêt du vent, et l'arrivée de la brume matinale...

Un tel déploiement de forces ne se faisait pas en silence aussi Harry n'avait-il pas dormi de la nuit. La pluie n'avait cessé de battre au carreau de son dortoir, et le vent de siffler sans cesse entre les pierres qu'il cisaillait comme un orfèvre. Trop fatigué et choqué par ce qui s'était passé la veille, il n'avait pas pensé à utiliser la magie pour insonoriser son lit à baldaquin. De toute manière, il n'aurait pas pu dormir. Le silence aurait été trop inquiétant, il préférait le concert des éléments en plein affrontement plutôt que le bruit angoissant de son seul souffle.

L'image de l'attaque des loups-garous revenait sans cesse le hanter...

Cinq heures trente du matin. Il jugea que la nuit avait assez duré comme ça, il pouvait se lever. Alors qu'il posait les pieds au sol, il s'aperçut que son compagnon de dortoir de droite ne dormait pas plus que lui, fixant le plafond avec une raideur malsaine. S'il n'avait pas cligné des yeux régulièrement, Harry aurait juré qu'il était mort.

Il haussa les épaules. Le jeune garçons s'en remettraient. Après tout, Harry avait bien affronté un troll en premier année, ainsi qu'un cerbère, un filet du diable, un échiquier géant et Voldemort en personne !... cet humour désinvolte cachait beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Harry aimait bien les premières années avec lesquels on l'avait mis, faute de place dans les dortoirs de 7ème années. Il espérait qu'ils iraient mieux très vite.

Harry pénétra dans la salle de bain et commença un geste devenu rituel depuis son arrivée ici et sa métamorphose physique : brosser ses longs cheveux emmêlés par une nuit entière de tours et retours sur son coussin. Alors qu'il passait sa brosse dans sa chevelure d'ébène, Harry songeait à quelque chose de très dangereux.

Et si, au lieu de s'en tenir au plan de départ qui consistait à détruire les Horcruxes de Voldemort et revenir dans la futur, il changeait le passé ? Qui serait au courant ? Personne !

Mais s'il provoquait pire ? Si la guerre ne s'arrêtait pas ? S'il provoquait sa propre mort et le non-trépas de Voldemort ? L'anéantissement de son futur pour un avenir plus ténébreux encore ? Comme pour le convaincre de ne pas changer de plan, un éclair illumina la pièce, presque aussitôt suivi du tonerre. Fixant ses propres yeux verts dans la glace en face de lui, Harry hésitait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » lança-t-il à son reflet. Le miroir fit hausser les épaules au Harry reflété, ce qui ne l'avançait guère. Tournant le dos à son image, le jeune homme décida de prendre une longue douche bien chaude, afin de détendre ses muscles et maîtriser le stress qu'il sentait grimper en lui.

La nuit des loups-garous avait marqué un tournant important.

Harry ne savait plus trop ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il s'en tenir à sa mission initiale ? Faire plus, voire changer le passé, et donc le futur ? Tout en hésitant sur la conduite à adopter, il se déshabillait lentement.

Les idées s'affrontaient dans sa tête avec la même violence que la bourrasque et les flots à l'extérieur. Alors qu'un mal de tête semblable à un éclair le prenait en partant de sa cicatrice, Harry renonça à toute pensée cohérente et se contenta de savourer la douche sans plus penser au futur ou au passé. Ni au présent. Il ne se soucia que de l'eau glissant sur sa peau, et de l'orage qui tonnait là dehors.

Il affronterait suffisamment tôt la tempête. Les vacances de Noël arriveraient bientôt. La mission commencerait alors vraiment : il aviserait une fois les véritables premiers pas effectués.

Une fois le premier Horcruxe éliminé.

Ou pas, s'il échouait... que ferait-il ?

Harry grommela et augmenta le débit d'eau. Il devait arrêter de penser...

&

À cette heure matinale, Harry pensait trouver la grande salle déserte. Cependant un certain nombre d'éléves paraissaient avoir passé une nuit blanche, comme lui. Les traits tirés et les cernes presque noires en témoignaient. Ici et là, on pouvait contempler de véritables têtes zombifiées, les yeux rougis d'avoir tant pleuré et les mains encore moites d'avoir essuyé autant de larmes versées.

Sans surprise, Harry retrouva Rose et Franck à la table des Gryffondors.

« Salut. »

« Salut. »

Fin du dialogue. Harry se servit du jus de citrouille et du porridge, comme eux, mais n'eut pas la force d'avaler quoique ce soit. Il leva ses yeux vers le faux ciel de la grande salle, régulièrement déchiré par des éclairs gigantesques. À croire que la nature cherchait à nettoyer le sang versé hier soir. Un bon coup de balai pour tout oublier.

Mais ni Harry ni les autres n'oublieraient. Ils nourriraient leur rancoeur jusqu'à s'étouffer avec ou à se venger. Pour sa part, Harry entretenait cette fleur de vengeance depuis sa plus tendre enfance. La graine avait poussé et la fleur éclôt lors de son entrée à Poudlard. Avait alors poussé une dizaine d'autres fleurs de la même sorte sur le sol de son coeur meurtri.

Voldemort venait de semer une nouvelle graine, et bientôt, très bientôt, viendrait l'heure de la récolte.

Il souffrirait ! Il mourrait !

« Ralph, tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Ses traits s'étaient soudainement durcis et son visage avait dû prendre une expression très farouche pour que Rose et Franck l'observent avec tant de crainte. Il eut un sourire triste et murmura :

« Ca va aussi bien que vous... je... désolé. Pensées morbides. »

Franck hocha la tête en avalant sa première cuillère de porridge. Il trouvait le gâteau absolument délicieux en temps normal, mais là, il ne mangeait que par pure nécessité. Ils avaient veillé jusqu'à très tard hier soir malgré leurs renvois dans leurs dortoirs. Les conversations étaient allé bon train une grande partie de la nuit. En outre, Franck avait été interrogé par les aurors.

Une partie de ces derniers étaient restés et s'étaient levés de bonne heure... ou alors n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit, tout comme eux.

Parmi ces aurors se trouvaient l'un des plus réputés, admirés et redoutés de toute l'Angleterre : l'auror William Potter, le père de James. À ses côtés se trouvait le jeune Maugrey, une recrue toute récente (cinq ans dans les bataillons du Ministère) dont c'était la première mission sur le terrain. Le jeune homme était venu le féliciter, la main sur l'épaule de Franck, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres :

« Tu t'en es sortis, tu as bien agis. Ce n'était pas une expérience agréable, mais tu as réussi. Rappelle-toi cela, jeune homme : vigilance constante ! Ça te sauvera la vie un jour. »

Franck s'en rappelerait toute sa vie : vigilance constante ! Il n'y manquerait pas.

Cuillérée par cuillérée, les trois compères finirent par venir à bout de leur porridge. Rose avait le coeur au bord des lèvres et ne s'éclipsa pas seulement parce que Dumbledore tenait à ce que tous les élèves soient présents durant le petit déjeuner. « Tous les élèves, sauf ceux qui sont morts hier soir, bien sûr... » pensa Franck avec horreur, en repenssant au pauvre Bertram Aubrey qu'il ne connaissait que de vue.

Vers sept heures, tout le monde ou presque était levé. Dans sa robe grise de circonstance, qui lui donnait un air triste mais digne, Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence. Harry sentit son coeur se serrer. Ce n'était pas sans lui rappeller le discours après le tournois des trois sorciers...

« Je ne reviendrais pas sur les événements d'hier soir. Nous savons tous qui, comment, pourquoi, inutile d'en dire plus. Je crois que cette attaque motivera les plus indécis à rejoindre notre camp, à se rendre compte que Voldemort n'est pas seulement un extrêmiste mais aussi un mage noir puissant et dangereux, qui ne recule devant rien. Le ministre m'a annoncé ce matin-même qu'ils allaient distribuer des tracts. Vous en trouverez en sortant de la grande salle sur deux bureaux près des portes. Prenez-en et distribuez les autour de vous, envoyez les à vos proches. Ces tracts s'intitulent « _COMMENT PROTEGER VOTRE MAISON ET VOTRE FAMILLE ; MESURES ELEMENTAIRES DE SECURITE_ ». Les recettes miracles n'existent pas, mais certaines remarques pleines de bon sens éviteront à certains des erreurs fatales. »

Harry hocha la tête pour approuver. Ces mesures n'iraient pas contrecarrer le désir ardent de pouvoir de Voldemort mais c'était mieux que rien. Il savait que peu avant son arrivée – une demi-douzaine de mois auparavant, tout au plus – Voldemort n'était pas encore considéré comme un sorcier dangereux. Cependant, l'attaque sur Poudlard venait contredire même les plus acharnés : ceux qui voulaient ignorer ce début de guerre ne pouvaient plus que regarder la vérité en face.

« ... d'assurer la sécurité à Poudlard, nous hébergerons une vingtaine d'aurors et plus particulièrement Mr William Potter qui officiera en tant que nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal ! » Applaudissements polis, sans entrain. Soupirs. Un regard inquiet de la part du fils. Un sourire rassurant renvoyé par le père.

Les deux Potter accrochèrent leurs regards et ne se quittèrent pas pendant quelques longues secondes. Harry songea avec amertume qu'il aurait aimé en faire autant... mais il devait se tenir éloigné des Potter, ou tout déraperait. Il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de tout leur dire, et de pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il devait se tenir éloigné, coûte que coûte.

Ralph était l'un des rares à avoir remarqué l'échange. Il sourit d'un air un peu triste, et vit que Lily les avait elle aussi observés. Elle affichait également un sourire mélancolique, mais bien vite le souvenir des événements de la veille eurent raison d'elle. Elle retourna dans son mutisme morbide et la contemplation fixe de son assiette vide. Ralph vida d'un trait son verre de jus de citrouille, il n'écouta pas la fin du discours de Dumbledore, il connaissait déjà l'essentiel : tolérance, confiance, coopération magique.

Tous unis contre Voldemort, Harry en tête de file.

Ralph sentit une douleur familière naître au creux de son ventre, et tâta, fébrile, son visage et ses cheveux. Rien n'avait bougé.

Il devait simplement ne pas oublier sa potion ce soir, qui l'empêchait de revêtir la même apparence que Voldemort : celle d'un monstre, seulement un bout d'âme perdu dans un morceau de chair.

Un être imbibé de magie noire...

Harry se concentra sur son assiette où restait un peu de porridge.

À la table des professeurs, William Potter chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de Dumbledore. Celui-ci hocha la tête, et répondit qu'ils en discuteraient plus tard.

Un problème à la fois.

**&**

Depuis quelques temps, Regulus avait l'impression d'être suivi. Il s'était retourné à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il marchait d'un pas véloce, mais n'avait vu personne. Au départ, il avait craint une mauvaise blague de son frère – encore une – ou bien l'une de ces filatures punitives, comme ce dernier se plaisait à les apeller, mais ce n'était apparemment pas lui.

Soit il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre – logique –, soit c'était Regulus qui devenait paranoïaque – peu probable même après ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Midi tapantes. Il était sur le chemin de la salle des Serpentards, et ne se sentait pas plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'aurait été à minuit près de la salle commune des Lions. Et pour cause, encore cette impression d'être traqué. Il se retourna, une fois, puis une autre mais personne ne se trouvait derrière lui. Etrange.

A un moment, il avait crû à une mauvaise blague de Peeves, mais le fantôme n'avait pas ce genre d'humour. Peut-être Miss Teigne alors ? Mais c'était également impossible, puisqu'il aurait vu débarquer Rusard dans la seconde en ce cas. Le mystère restait entier. L'impression – qui n'en était peut-être pas une – persistait...

Il se retourna, et cette fois-ci, il y avait quelqu'un.

« Ralph Brocklehusrt. » fit l'étrange jeune homme, apparu derrière lui comme par magie – aha. Regulus se présenta à son tour, serrant la main tendue.

Il n'avait guère l'intention d'engager la conversation, et le Gryffondor s'en chargea, sans détours d'ailleurs. Regulus apprecia sa franchise.

« Je suis un ami de Rose et j'ai longtemps hésité avant de venir te voir, mais bon... il faut vraiment que je trouve une solution, quelque chose, parce que tout ça ne va pas dans le bon sens. Elle a même parlé de suicide, et- »

« De suicide ? Mais elle est folle ? » Regulus secoua la tête de droit à gauche, abasourdi. Pourquoi la jeune fille prenait-elle cette histoire à coeur ? Certes, leur dernière conversation n'avait pas pris le meilleur des chemins, et s'était terminée en rixe verbale... allait-elle aussi mal que cela ? Regulus demanda d'une voix qui se voulait calme :

« Et qu'attends-tu de moi ? Que j'aille la sauver, que j'apparaisse comme un prince charmant, et que nous filions le parfait amour malgré tout ? »

Regulus aurait juré voir un sourire flotter sur les lèvres du jeune homme en face de lui, cependant lorsqu'il y regarda de plus près, il s'aperçut que son visage restait très sérieux, un peu fermé. Il répondit :

« Non. Juste que tu ailles lui en parler. Je crois savoir que tu te trouves dans une situation plutôt gênante. »

« Comment sais-tu ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout. » asséna Harry avec fermeté, ne tenant pas à s'expliquer face à un Black. Il était venu pour le bien de Rose, et c'était tout. Bon, pour le bien de sa mission aussi, mais en l'état des faits, l'urgence était tout autre. Il aurait le temps de faire ami-ami avec Regulus un autre jour... ou en même temps, si les choses s'agençaient bien.

Regulus contempla le bout de ses chaussures sans savoir quoi répondre. Il soupira. Une brèche s'était-elle créée dans sa carapace ? Le serpent cessait-il, enfin, son pantomime de démonstration de force ? Ou essayait-il, au contraire, de se débarasser de Ralph ?

« Regulus... »

« Pour toi, c'est Black ! »

« Désolé. Black, va lui parler, sincèrement. Je ne te demande pas d'être ami avec elle, juste de lui signifier que toi aussi tu subis la décision de vos parents. »

« Elle le sait déjà. »

« Oui, je sais. Mais elle a besoin de quelqu'un. »

« Elle t'a, toi ! »

« Je ne suis pas censé être au courant de tout ça... » dit Ralph avec un sourire d'excuse. Pendant un moment, Regulus le jaugea du regard. Il demanda :

« Je- Oh, et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je puisse aller parler à Rose ? Je suis un Serpentard, mon frère a bien dû te dire à quel point j'étais horrible et cruel, comme le reste de ma famille. Rose et moi deviendrons mari et femme, et puis voilà. »

« Sirius ne m'a rien dit. Je ne lui ai pour ainsi dire jamais adressé la parole. »

« Rose a dû t'en dire sur moi, alors ! Ou tout le monde dans cet école ! » cria le jeune homme, ses yeux rendus fous par la colère. Ralph recula d'un pas alors que le jeune homme sortait sa baguette magique et la faisait tournoyer dans les airs. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait été présent dans le couloir désert, il aurait crû que le cadet Black perdait la tête. Il chantait presque à tue-tête des formules apprises par coeur, vantant sa méchanceté, sa cruauté, son horrible ruse et sa perversité galopante.

Harry sentit que sa diatribe touchait à sa fin, et que le jeune homme, s'apercevant de son attitude, se renfermerait et partirait dans la crainte de se ridiculiser un peu plus. Le faux Ralph voyait très bien ce qui se cachait derrière cette représentation quasi-théâtrale : Regulus vidait son sac, déchargeait toute sa pression et, entre les mots, déversait tout son chagrin.

Harry le coupa :

« On peut être un serpentard et quelqu'un de très bien. (Il déglutit puis ajouta :) Et l'on peut aussi être un Gryffondor et un vrai salaupard. On appartient à une maison, on n'en est pas prisonnier. »

Les yeux comme deux ronds de flan, Regulus resta là, sa baguette en l'air, la bouche ouverte et une goutte de sueur sur la tempe. Harry sourit : « Pourquoi je te jugerai avant même de te connaître ? Si j'avais des a priori, je ne serai même pas venu te demander ça. J'aurai juré que ça n'en vallait même pas la peine. »

Au fond, Harry ne croyait pas un mot de tout ce qu'il disait, cependant... il doutait. Le jeune homme avait vu avec quel entêtement et quelle violence Sirius s'opposait à son frère, le brimait, le rabaissait. Un homme n'est pas mauvais par naissance, ce sont les autres qui le rendent mauvais. Regulus Black allait le devenir à cause du rejet de son frère si personne ne faisait rien.

Ce dernier abaissa sa baguette, les épaules aussi. Ses jambes tremblaient, et il dit d'une voix pleine d'émotion :

« Je... Ralph, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. » dit le concerné en affichant un sourire amical.

« J'irai voir Rose, en espérant que ça ne tourne pas aussi mal que la dernière fois. »

« La dernière fois ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils et s'avança.

« Vous en avez déjà parlé ? »

Regulus hocha la tête et continua :

« Elle est venue me voir, mais ça a fini en dispute. Elle voulait que je... (Il baissa les yeux.) prenne exemple sur mon frère. »

Un long silence remplit de regrets fit suite à cette déclaration. Après un long soupir, Harry dit :

« Regulus, tu sais je me rappelle de ce qui s'était passé dans le train. (Harry le sentit se contracter et continua rapidement, pour qu'il ne comprenne pas de travers.) Sirius n'est pas quelqu'un de parfait, toi non plus, mais je crois que c'est une grosse mésentente que tout cela. »

Regulus hocha la tête, étonné de tant de clairvoyance. Ralph était le premier à s'apercevoir de cela. Ses propres amis ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien, même au bout de cinq ans de dortoir commun ! Et son propre frère... Sirius était aveuglé par la rage et la vengeance.

« Tu peux encore réparer les pots cassés avec Rose. Peut-être que vous ne pourrez pas empêcher ce mariage, mais parlez en en personnes civilisées, et tu verras que ça ira déjà beaucoup mieux. Je- »

« Brocklehurst ! Mon frère au sang si pur mais à l'âme si souillée te cause-t-il des ennuis ? »

Regulus eut une expression terrifiée. Harry grimaça. Dans son dos arrivait Sirius Black, la baguette sortie et l'air revanchard.

« Dégage Regulus ! »

« On parlait en personnes civilisées, c'est tout. » osa affirmer Regulus en face de son frère, reprenant certains mots que Ralph venait d'utiliser. Ce dernier eut un sourire que Sirius ne vit pas.

« Ah oui... » Le ton débordait de sous-entendus. Ralph était certain que s'il n'avait pas été là, Regulus aurait passé un sale quart d'heure. Sirius continua, toisant le Gryffondor avec dédain comme il se souvenait de la disparition mystérieuse de la carte :

« Brocklehurst, tu ferais mieux de fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je sais reconnaître les bonnes fréquentations des mauvaises, ne t'en fait pas pour moi. » asséna Harry qui regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Il se mordit la langue. Son parrain. Sirius. Sniffle... Harry aurait pleuré de rage mais se retint de toute ses forces.

Le silence installé dissuada Sirius d'aller plus loin dans ses petites provocations. Il grogna une insulte pour son frère, tourna les talons, et partit rejoindre le prochain cours. Regulus ne cacha pas son soulagement. Alors qu'il allait rejoindre sa propre option pour deux heures de classe, Harry lui dit :

« Ton frère a raison, tu devrais fréquenter d'autres personnes. »

« Il ne parlait pas de toi ! » dit Regulus. « Il parlait de moi - »

« Et moi je ne parle d'aucun de nous deux. (Regulus ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Harry s'éloignait déjà. Il ajouta :) Et tu sais parfaitement de _quelles personnes_ je veux parler... bonne journée ! »

Désormais seul dans le couloir, le jeune Serpentard resta un moment ébahi devant tant de... tant de quoi, au fait ? D'humanité ? De générosité ? De clairvoyance ?

Ou alors parce que, pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un lui accordait de l'attention par simple amitié, sans se soucier qu'il soit un Black et donc un sang-pur « à fréquenter »... ? Un Gryffondor, de plus !

Regulus décida de ne pas aller en cours d'histoire de la magie, préférant méditer sur sa propre vie que sur celle des gobelins du XVIème siècle.

D'un pas décidé, il prit la direction du parc.

Cette discussion devait marquer un tournant capital dans sa vie.

**&**

La nuit, tous les chats sont gris. Et les maraudeurs de sortie...

Les récents événements n'empêchait pas les quatre rois de la maraude d'officier. Presque une semaine auparavant, ils avaient découvert une nouvelle pièce. Fiers de leur trouvaille, les jeunes gens comptaient y retourner et avaient esquissé le plan pour y parvenir sur la Carte du Maraudeur, au crayon de papier moldu. Seulement, la carte disparue, ils étaient bien en peine de retourner à la pièce. Aussi s'échinaient-ils à retrouver leur chemin vers ce qu'ils appelaient « la salle sur demande », sans succès cependant.

Comme la cape d'invisibilité de James était trop petite pour les recouvrir tous les quatre, ils avançaient en file indienne, contre le mur, la cape tendue sur leur droite de manière à ne pas être remarqués.

Le bruit et les jurons qu'ils lançaient à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux marchait sur le peid de l'autre emplissaient le couloir désert. Remus les somma de se taire, faisant remarquer que Miss Teigne ne tarderait pas à arriver s'ils faisaient un pareil boucan. Sirius répliqua :

« Si tu n'avais pas perdu la carte, on n'en serait pas là. Les Maraudeurs réduits à craindre Miss Teigne et Rusard... impensable ! Si seulement on avait la carte... »

« Eh bien on ne l'a pas, et nous allons démontrer avec talent – bien que personne ne sache que cette carte existe – que nous sommes toujours capable du pire, même sans elle. Allez ! » encouragea James.

« Peter, c'est sur ma cape que tu t'essuies. Range ces bonbons ! »

« Oh, pardon ! »

« Miaou... »

James, qui marchait le premier, se retrouva nez à museau avec une Miss Teigne passablement éveillée. Il cessa de bouger et son arrêt soudain provoqua un véritable carambolage humain derrière lui.

« Peter, j'ai du sucre jusque dans les cheveux ! »

« Sirius, mon pied ! »

« Pardon Remus. »

« Les gars, demi-tour. Vite ! Vite ! Urgence ! »

Alors qu'il poussait James en avant, Sirius vit enfin le danger, écarquilla les yeux et jura :

« Par les couilles de Merlin ! C'est Miss Teigne !... retraite ! Retraite ! »

Perdant toute dignité, et se sachant perdus s'ils retournaient en arrière avec autant de rapidité qu'à l'aller, les quatre garçons firent volte-face. James se retrouva empêtré dans sa cape d'invisibilité, bientôt secouru par un Sirius plus que pressé. Il l'aida à se relever. Comme un seul homme, les deux compères s'élancèrent dans la même direction, à savoir le passage secret le plus proche : une statue à laquelle il fallait pincer le nez puis demander des excuses avant de se faufiler derrière – cache aménagée par les maraudeurs où se trouvait bièrraubeurres, pétards mouillés, et toutes sortes de choses interdites par le règlement intérieur...

Remus et Peter venaient de pincer le nez de la statue – le Cyrano sorcier, qui ventait ses capacités olffactives et les trucs et actuces pour faire jouir une demoiselle avec son seul appendice nasal – et ils s'escrimaient en plates excuses devant elle.

« Monsieur, nous sommes désolés... »

« Ah, mais cela fera quatre fois cette semaine ! Vous croyez que je vous oublie, que j'ai la mémoire qui flanche ? Hé bien non ! Je ne m'ouvrirai pas ! »

« Nous vous laisserons tranquille pendant deux semaines ! »

La statue les jaugea du regard et ne résista pas. Elle fit un pas sur le côté et la paroi derrière elle s'ouvrit en crissant doucement. Alors que les quatre clandestins se faufilaient dans le passage, elle criait : « Mais je veux aussi une guirlande pour Noël ! Plus de nez rouge, ah ça non ! »

De l'intérieur, Sirius hocha la tête, leva son pouce en signe d'assentiment puis referma le passage. La statue s'appuya nonchalament sur le mur alors que Miss Teigne, bientôt suivie de Rusard, apparaissait au coin du couloir mal éclairé. La lanterne – si sale que la lumière avait du mal à traverser le verre – grinçait au bout de la main du concierge, et éclairait son visage par accoups. Une vision de cauchemar à laquelle les Maraudeurs s'étaient habitués, mais qui effrayait les plus jeunes même en plein jour.

« Ils sont partis par là ! » fit le Cyrano de pierre. Rusard eut un sourire sadique et remerçia l'effigie au long nez.

Quand il sortit quelques minutes plus tard, James promit même : « Une guirlande, et une épée neuve ! On te revaudra ça l'ami ! »

La statue haussa les épaules en riant. Elle déclara : « Ma foi, sans vous quatre je serai hors service. J'ai du flair, moi ! Je sais reconnaître les braves gens à cent nez à la ronde ! Hé ! Où allez-vous comme ça, vous ne restez pas discuter ! »

Les Maraudeurs avaient déjà fait l'erreur de rester pour parler et la statue les avait tenus pendant toute la nuit pour disserter sur sa royale péninsule nasale. De sa voix la plus sincère et la plus caressante, Remus lui dit :

« C'est qu'on ne voudrait pas vous causer d'ennuis... »

Peter esquissa une parodie de révérence, alors que James et Sirius partaient déjà dans le sens opposé au chemin qu'avait pris Rusard. Tous quatre savaient que la statue leur en voudrait, ferait la tête, bouderait comme un gosse, puis finirait par leur pardonner. Sept ans qu'ils étaient à Poudlard et elle ne leur avait jamais refusé une seule entrée !

Un couloir plus loin, ils étaient en train de remettre la cape d'invisibilité lorsque Remus donna l'alerte :

« Y a Brocklehurst qui rapplique ! »

« D'où ? » demanda James qui écarquillait les yeux dans toutes les directions.

« Couloir de gauche ! Celui d'où nous venons ! Il a dû croiser Rusard, l'imbécile, pourtant je ne vois rien... »

Alors que Sirius cachait la cape d'invisibilité derrière son dos – si on les surprenait en train de la mettre, tout Poudlard serait au courant et ç'en serait fini de leur légende ! – Remus sauta sur ce que les autres pensaient être du vide.

Quelque chose bougea. Ça fit un pas sur le côté, s'embroncha et s'étala par terre de tout son long. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter reconnurent une cravate de Gryffondor ainsi qu'un pied humain. Remus savait que c'était Brocklehurst ! Le jeune homme avait cette indéfinissable odeur de... de pourriture humaine. Comme s'il était infiniment souillé, perdu, ou même tout bonnement mort. Remus ne s'expliquait pas ce phénomène mais comptait bien mettre les choses au clair.

« Remus ! Ca ne se fait pas de sauter sur les gens comme ça ! » réprimanda Sirius. Mais il avait compris le stratagème, et James aussi. Seul Peter ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, le pauvre tremblait de tous ses membres et couinait : « Mais il va nous dénoncer ! C'est horrible ! » D'un regard dur, James lui ordonna de se taire.

Sirius souriait largement derrière le voile de ses cheveux bruns. Il se constitua un visage sérieux pour se précipiter vers le pauvre élève à terre, l'aider à se relever.

« Remus est d'une maladresse inconmensurable, toutes nos excuses. » dit-il à Ralph qui n'en crût pas un mot, se rappellant la scène qui avait eu lieu le matin même entre eux deux et Regulus.

Le jeune homme agressé marmonna que ce n'était rien, il cherchait activement quelque chose du regard. Remus sentait les effluves de l'affolement se propager jusqu'à lui. Il fronça les sourcils et eut en même temps un soupir de satisfaction.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? On peut t'aider ? »

Ralph les observa en silence, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, il lâcha :

« Oui... euh... un... un parchemin. »

Peter s'exclama : « J'ai compr- »

James abattit sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Heureusement qu'ils étaient en retrait par rapport au groupe, Ralph ne s'était aperçu de rien et cherchait toujours son fameux parchemin.

Remus jubilait : il devait chercher la carte qu'il leur avait volé ! Si les Maraudeurs le surprenait en sa possession, il serait coincé !

Sirius fut le premier à trouver la cape d'invisibilité qu'il souleva sans prévenir. Ralph le poussa violemment, comme pour cacher ce qui se trouvait dessous. Un papier parcheminé, long, large et beige voleta un mètre plus loin. Avant que le sorcier n'ait pu le récupérer, Remus s'en emparait.

Il fut déçu : ce n'était qu'une revue nécrologique !

« Oh... » Sa voix tremblait tandis qu'il parcourait le texte. Si ça se trouvait, il avait fait une énorme bêtise en tentant de le démasquer !... « Tu fais des recherches sur... sur... euh, tu as perdu quelqu'un pendant la guerre, j'imagine ? »

« Oui, c'est exactement ça ! » grogna Ralph en lui arrachant le papier des mains. Il ramassa une pile de parchemins, Remus n'aperçut aucune carte des Maraudeurs. Désappointés, Les Maraudeurs lui demandèrent finalement :

« Alors comme ça tu... tu as une cape d'invisibilité ? »

« Oui, elle me vient de mon père. » avoua Ralph d'un ton volontairement évasif, le visage plongé dans ses parchemins qu'il avait rassemblé dans sa cape d'écolier. Il passa sa cape d'invisibilité par dessus ses épaules.

« C'est interdit par le règlement tu sais... » dit James en riant, presque prêt à avouer qu'il en possédait une lui aussi. « Je- »

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! » ordonna Ralph d'une voix sèche. Il leva son visage vers James, Sirius et Remus. Ce dernier aurait juré que ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes mais la vision fut si fugace qu'il ne pouvait en être certain. Et l'odeur de pourriture qui ne le quittait pas... elle s'accroissait, même !

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! » cria-t-il plus fort alors que son visage se convulsait. Remus sursauta : il souffrait ! Remus connaissait cette odeur, celle de la douleur. Elle lui était si familière... l'odeur de pourriture prit le dessus.

« Ne me suivez pas ! » ordonna Ralph, le catogan défait et les traits durcis tant il faisait d'efforts pour ne pas s'écrouler. Pour être certain de ne pas être suivi, il pointa sa baguette vers eux et Remus eut un frisson familier.

Il croisa les yeux très verts de Brocklehurst. Ils étaient remplis de larmes...

Une seconde plus tard, ce dernier avait rabattu sa cape d'invisibilité par dessus sa tête et s'éloignait en courant. Un sanglot déchirant retentit dans le couloir, puis plus rien... sauf un pas boiteux que Remus aurait entendu s'il n'était pas si boulversé :

« Ah, je vous tiens mes gaillards ! Dans mon bureau, immédiatement ! »

Sirius se retourna et saisit Lunard par l'avant bras.

« Bouse, Rusard... »

« Et que ça saute, ou c'est direct dans celui du directeur ! »

**&**

Les yeux gonflés par la fatigue et fourbu d'avoir couru aussi vite, Harry pénétra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il l'avait échappé belle ! Les Maraudeurs avaient été à deux doigts seulement de trouver la carte de Harry – la sienne, pas celle qu'il leur avait volé – et en plus d'assister à l'une de ses métamorphoses douloureuses... Harry avait pris juste à temps la potion qui lui permettait de garder une apparence somme toute humaine. Il avait oublié de la prendre alors qu'il travaillait sur ses sources nécrologiques dans la salle sur demande, particulièrement à propos de...

« Rose ! » s'exclama-t-il en trouvant la jeune fille roulée en boule dans l'un des canapés, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Il se précipita vers elle, releva ses mèches éparpillées et collées sur son front par la sueur, et voulut la relever. Elle le repoussa avec violence.

« Ne me touche pas ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Rose... que se passe-t-il ? » implora Harry.

La jeune fille portait une chemise de nuit bleue marine où s'étaient échouées quelques unes de ses larmes. Son dos allait de tressautement nerveux en frissons glacés, et elle refusait de lever le visage vers lui, ou de ne serait-ce que tourner ses yeux dans sa direction.

Cette scène rappella à Harry celle de son premier baiser avec Cho Chang, lors de sa première année, puis la réaction d'Hermione par la suite : « _Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait !_ » demandait la voix féminine de sa meilleure amie. « _Je lui ai tapoté le dos.._. » avait avoué un Harry dépité.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Doucement, il posa sa main sur le dos de Rose et lui offrit une tape amicale qui se transforma en étreinte lorsqu'elle se releva pour se blottir contre lui. Paralysé, Harry resta les bras collés contre ses jambes, sans savoir que faire. Il cherchait une aide désespérée dans la salle vide, sans succès.

Mais soudain il n'eut plus honte de cette proximité, et la serra fort dans ses bras. Il venait de voir pourquoi elle pleurait et cela le révoltait.

Ses avant-bras étaient recouverts de bleus et une ecchymose violette envahissait sa joue gauche, jusqu'à l'oeil qui gonflait et rougissait comme le sang affluait.

Son frère ! Son frère, ou ses imbéciles d'amis... ils avaient frappé Rose ! Ils avaient osé !

« Je vais les tuer. » cracha Ralph en la berçant.

« Non... non. Ralph... si tu fais ça ils recommenceront. J'ai cédé, j'ai eu peur... si peur... »

« Shhh... »

Harry continua à la bercer et murmurait des paroles de réconfort dans son oreille. Sa vengeance sur ces futurs mangemorts servirait de parfait mobile pour se faire envoyer chez Rusard ! Oh, oui, une excellente raison... Harry savourerait sa punition avec délectation rien qu'en songeant à leurs têtes déconfites et à leurs honneurs baffoués. Il ne savait pas encore comment ni quand, mais ces rebus d'humanité paieraient cher leur violence, ainsi que leurs idées !

À mesure que les sanglots de Rose diminuaient, l'orage se calmait à l'extérieur. La déferlante de pluie et de vent s'était transformé en crachin innoffensif. La tempête s'éloignait de Poudlard. Et Rose se calmait, enfin.

Un vague sourire d'amertume sur les lèvres, Harry songea à la scène que lui ferait Sirius s'il les surprenait dans cette position, sur le canapé, à une heure aussi indûe... le jeune animagus chien ne supporterait certainement pas de voir celui qui fraternisait avec son frère lui voler, en plus, celle qu'il aimait ! Ça non !

« Rose... » dit-il doucement alors qu'il la sentait proche de s'endormir. « Monte te coucher, je t'accompagnerai à l'infirmerie demain. »

« Non, j'y vais tout de suite. Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit comme ça, je... »

Elle s'était relevée, les plis de la chemise de Harry imprimé dans sa joue droite. Toute en sueur, les lèvres pâles, les cheveux emmêlés en pelotes noires et les yeux brillants... et cette ecchymose ignoble sur la partie gauche de son visage. Harry sentit ses envies de vengeance revenir au triple galop, comme des Héliopathes qui brûlaient tout sur leur passage, même la raison.

« On se lèvera tôt demain. Disons six heures et demi. On ira à l'infirmerie tous les deux, je connais un moyen d'y aller discrètement. D'accord ? »

Ses yeux bleus clairs plein d'étoiles se dirigèrent vers lui. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, Harry se sentit tout chose quand ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec sa peau. Il s'obligea à ignorer les frissons qu'ils sentait monter et le rougissement s'installant sur ses joues...

« Merci Ralph. »

Rose se leva et monta dans le dortoir sans se retourner ni dire bonne nuit. Il était évident que sa nuit serait désagréable...

Harry soupira et se donna deux claques. Il murmura dans la salle commune vide : « Ce n'est pas le moment de tomber amoureux, surtout pas à cette époque, et surtout pas d'elle ! Imbécile ! »

Mais il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ses lèvres... le contact et leur proximité l'avaient émus plus qu'il ne le pensait, et le souvenir du baiser ne le lâchait pas. Il savait que s'il montait, il n'arriverait pas à dormir aussi décida-t-il de se vider l'esprit en faisant une synthèse de son travail de tri. Il avait rangé les multiples parchemins par ordre chronologique et s'apprêtait – la mort dans l'âme – à les ranger une nouvelle fois

Il n'était que minuit et demi, il pouvait espérer travailler encore une heure sur ses parchemins sans être dérangé. Les Maraudeurs ne reviendraient sûrement pas avant un moment, il avait le temps.

Harry recommença donc son tri, tâchant d'oublier le troublant baiser de Rose qui l'avait mis dans tout ses états. Une demi-heure plus tard, il avait terminé mais toujours pas oublié. L'image l'assaillait régulièrement, aussi sûrement que le vent faisait trembler les vitres de la tour. Heureusement, la tempête allait déclinant au dehors...

Ceci fait, Harry mis de côté toutes les années de R. A. B. Improbables mais se retrouva tout de même avec une sacrée pile sur les bras. De 1945 à 1997, la liste était longue ! Heureusement qu'il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de R.A. B. par an au grand maximum, où il aurait passé sa vie à chercher...

Il n'avait qu'à vérifier les morts de chaque R. A. B. Et ne garderait que ceux qui avaient disparus ou été assassinés.

Alors qu'il parcourait la liste nécrologique de l'année à venir – 1977 – et notait sur un parchemin à part les noms succeptibles de l'intéresser, un patronyme accrocha son regard.

Toute son attention à la vérité.

Son souffle se coupa, ses doigts tremblèrent, il faillit briser le bout de sa plume tant il appuyait ses lettres.À côté, il écrivit les dates de naissance et de mort. Puis la cause.

Ses poings se serrèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs jointures deviennent blanches. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Ses yeux le piquaient. Il avait envie de pleurer.

« Ce n'est pas possible... » dit-il en tremblant. « Non... pas elle. Non ! »

Son coeur se brisa en même temps qu'il tordait sa plume. Une goutte d'encre tomba sur le parchemin, recouvrant à la manière d'un linceuil noir une partie du nom fautif :

«_ Rose Alegria Barjow – 1960/1977 – assassinée_ »

Dehors, la tempête reprenait.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :** « _Sang chaud, sang froid_ » 


	6. Sang chaud, sang froid

**Sept vies pour mourir**

**&**

**Auteur :** GabrielleTrompeLaMort

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure – Mystery – Romance

**Titre :** Sept vies pour mourir

**Spoilers :** Jusqu'au tome 6, pour l'instant.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction n'est pas à but lucratif. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et la Warnerbross Compagny.

**Résumé : **[Voyage dans le temps – Horcruxes Certains appellent ça « jouer avec le feu », mais Harry Potter préfère dire qu'il se sert des mêmes armes que son ennemi pour le vaincre.

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou **!

Bonne année, bonne santé ! Que 2008 vous apporte tout ce que 2007 a oublié, y compris les chapitres de fanfictions en retard… ;)

En retard, je le suis, comme trop souvent. Mais j'ai pris de bonnes résolutions ! La preuve, j'ai écrit la majorité de ce chapitre entre avant-hier et le premier Janvier, alors c'est que je peux le faire. Désormais, je tâcherai de conserver un rythme de parution régulier, pas trop lent, pas tro rapide, genre un chapitre par mois, ou par mois et demi. C'est tenable. :) Largement.

Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews, qui me motivent (même si j'en ai pas l'air vu le retard pris, mais promis je serai toujours à l'heure les prochaines fois !!), m'aident à considérer mon histoire d'un autre œil, à corriger certaines incohérences, etc.

Petite note, la dernière, promis : je vais corriger les fautes et incohérences des premiers chapitres et les reposter. Enfin, je compte le faire… mais j'ai peur que cela n'efface vos reviews. Quelqu'un sait comment ça marche ?

Bref, plus de blabla, voici la suite !

Bonne lecture, et à très bientôt pour le chapitre 7…

* * *

**Personnages et situations :**

— **Elèves :**

_Ralph Broklehurst :_ Pseudonyme de notre Harry Potter international au temps des Maraudeurs.

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : _Les Maraudeurs, en septième année, nul besoin de les présenter.

_Lily Evans :_ En septième année à Gryffondor, amie de Marlene McKinnon et de la défunte Helena.

_Marlene McKinnon :_ Amie de Lily et Helena, septième année à Gryffondor, homosexuelle.

_Franck Longdubat :_ En septième année à Gryffondor. Meilleur ami de Rose, en pince sérieusement pour une certaine Alice Hornby.

_Rose Barjow : _Soeur de Rigel Barjow, elle est à Gryffondor en septième année et est très amie avec Franck Longdubat. Ses parents sont les tenanciers de la boutique du même nom au chemin des Embrumes.

_Rigel Barjow :_ Frère de Rose Barjow, il est à Serpentard en septième année, et traîné avec sa bande de caïds, à savoir : Severus Rogue ; Rodolphus Lestrange ; Lucy Rosier et Antonin Dolohov.

_Severus Rogue :_ toujours égal à lui-même, et comme nous le connaissons tous. En septième année lors de l'histoire. L'affaire de la cabane hurlante est déjà passée.

_Regulus Black _: Frère de Sirius Black avec lequel il a de gros problèmes relationnels depuis la fugue de ce dernier, en cinquième année à Serpentard, ami avec Loïs Parkinson, Amycus et Alecto Carrow.

_Loïs Parkinson :_ Cinquième année. Ami avec Regulus Black et les jumeaux Carrow. Craint à Poudlard pour ses élans et regards sadiques et malsains...

_Amycus et Alecto Carrow :_ Cinquièmes années. Mangemorts arrêtés, respectivement hommes et femmes, cités dans le tome six. Famille mangemorte citée dans le tome six, qui apparemment aurait cru Voldemort mort. Par choix, j'ai décidé que les deux personnages suscités seraient de cette famille, mais cela n'est pas sûr. Une simple supposition.

**-- Professeurs :**

Potions : Horace Slughorn

DCFM : Agatha Rigante

Botanique : Pomona Chourave

Runes : Albert Vector

Sortilèges : Flitwick

Métamorphose : Minerva McGonnagall

SACM : Brûlopot

Divination : Melle Cassandra

_**Cette liste s'enrichira au fur et à mesure des chapitres, et de l'apparition des personnages.**_

* * *

**Sang chaud, sang froid**

* * *

_Elle n'avait pas choisi d'être Auror. Elle l'était devenue parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de braves au combat._

_« Hermione ! »_

_La jeune fille, aux cheveux châtains tâchés de sang et de boue, se recroquevilla sur elle-même tandis qu'un sort émeraude fusait dans sa direction. L'enchantement percuta les stigmates d'un immeuble effondré, qui éclatèrent dans un grand bruit d'explosion._

_« Hermione ! » cria encore la voix, alors qu'elle se jetait par terre afin d'éviter les obus de roche. « Hermione ! »_

_« Cours ! » hurla-t-elle._

_« Je ne te laisserai pas ici. »_

_« Ron ! Il n'y a pas de place pour les héros sur le champ de bataille ! »_

_« Mais les Mangemorts ! Ils arrivent, viens ! »_

_« Le pont va s'écroûler, ne traverse pas. »_

_Le roux, le visage défiguré par un sort qui l'avait frôlé, hocha la tête avec gravité, puis il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la jeune femme, ou plutôt à ce qui se trouvait derrière elle. _

_« Toi non plus, ne cherche pas à être une héroïne... » chuchota-t-il, mais elle ne l'entendit pas._

_La jeune fille tendit le bras vers sa baguette à un mètre de là. La paume de sa main tomba à plat sur l'item magique. Il fallait qu'elle court, loin, longe le ravin, évite les explosions, les mangemorts, les inferis, les acromantules, les géants, les loups-garous, les vampires..._

_« Londres se meurt... Londres est morte. Elle est tombée... » fit une autre voix, plus proche cette fois-ci. Cela venait d'un corps coincé sous la roche. L'homme avait reçu un projectile dans l'oeil droit et sa jambe avait été tranchée par un morceau de feraille. Il baignait dans son sang et agonisait, la bouche pleine d'éclats de verre, mais parlait quand même, encore..._

_« Londres est morte, elle est tombée... » énonça-t-il à nouveau. Hermione lui jeta un regard désolé alors qu'elle se relevait, baissa les yeux, puis détourna le regard._

_« Londres est morte. Elle est tombée. » répéta-t-elle pour elle-même. Puis elle regarda les mangemorts arriver. Entre le combat et la mort ou la fuite et la vie, elle choisit de vivre._ _Parce que si tout n'était plus que cendres et flammes, ici, peut-être y avait-il quelque chose à sauver, ailleurs._

**&**

« Elle a perdu son sang froid et s'est mise à pleurer ! Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans cet état-là : les cheveux défaits, les joues toutes rouges, et puis ce nez qui dégoulinait, errrk ! »

Harry n'avait pas fait attention aux ragôts de Mafalda Hopkirk jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'elle parlait de Lily Evans. Sans quitter son devoir de potions des yeux – _Pourquoi la pierre d'ambre ne se dissout-elle pas dans le sang d'une chèvre ayant produit un bézoar ?_ – il dirigea toute son attention vers la discussion menée à un canapé de là.

« Et là... elle a laissé James Potter la prendre dans ses bras ! Je vous jure ! Par contre, quand je suis sortie de ma cabine, bien sûr, ils se sont tout de suite écartés et j'ai fait semblant de ne pas me rendre compte de la présence de James dans les toilettes des filles. »

Elle gloussa et sa basse-cour l'imita. Harry sourit tout en grinçant des dents : Hopkirk était une vipère. Certes, il était heureux de voir que la situation entre son père et sa mère s'améliorait, mais à quel prix... Lily était très triste. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler ces derniers temps, s'occupant plutôt de trouver une solution au problème très urgent de la mort prochaine de Rose, et il aurait voulu savoir ce qui se passait exactement.

Une silhouette bougea à la périphérie de son regard. Il se tourna, et tomba nez à nez avec une Rose épanouie, rayonnante.

« Tiens, ton hématome est quasiment parti. Et ce sourire... waw ! Que me vaut cet honneur ! »

« Je voulais te remercier, Ralph. » dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Harry reposa sa plume sur le parchemin à moitié rempli et se tourna vers elle. Il sourit doucement et dit : « Ah bon. Et de quoi ? »

« Ben... » Elle rougit et baissa les yeux, l'air adorable, ramenant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille droite. « Regulus m'a dit que tu étais venu lui parler. Depuis deux semaines, nos relations se sont considérablements améliorées. Oh, je n'irai pas jusqu'à me marier avec lui (Elle eut un rire qui sonna étrangement vrai, même si on y décelait un peu d'amertume.), mais je sais maintenant qu'il est tout aussi ravi que moi à l'idée de ce mariage. Par contre... (Elle s'approcha de Harry et chuchota, avec l'air d'une conspiratrice) il n'aime pas sa famille, comme Sirius. Et il m'a avoué pourquoi lui avait été envoyé à Serpentard... même s'il admire l'attitude de son frère, il n'a pas le même courage ! »

« Se l'avouer, c'est déjà très courageux. » fit Harry, gêné par leur proximité. Il rougit à son tour, ce que Rose ne sembla heureusement pas remarquer. Elle s'éloigna enfin et il put reprendre une respiration normale.

« Tiens, tu bosses de bon matin toi ? On a cours qu'à dix heures... oh. J'ai compris. C'est le devoir qu'on doit rendre tout à l'heure, c'est ça ? »

Penaud, Harry hocha la tête. Elle rit – Merlin, que ça faisait du bien de l'entendre rire ! – puis lui ordonna de copier sur elle.

« En fait j'avais fait un premier brouillon mais je trouvais ça moyen comme plan, alors j'ai changé et j'ai fait tout autre chose. Mais pour une urgence, ça peut faire l'affaire. Je reviens, je vais te chercher ça dans mon dortoir ! »

« Tu es un amour ! » s'exclama Harry, rosissant de sa propre audace.

« Je sais... »

Elle se leva et partit en trombe vers le dortoir des filles. En chemin, elle croisa Sirius sans que son ventre ne se torde rien qu'à le savoir près d'elle. Elle avait les idées ailleurs, omnubilée par sa propre joie, tandis qu'il avait l'air sombre de ceux qui se levaient du mauvais pied. Peut-être que James n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, lui non plus, et avait tenu ses amis éveillés avec ses états d'âme Lily-putiens ? Les quatre compères affichaient tous des mines de déterrés, et la pleine lune n'était pas en cause. Harry fit mine de ne pas les voir, bien qu'il les suivit du coin de l'oeil. Dès leur apparition, Mafalda Hopkirk s'était tue.

Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à les croiser dans les couloirs. À chaque fois, la pensée de ce qui leur arriverait plus tard lui soulevait le coeur, et il devait faire des efforts monstrueux pour ne pas se mettre à hurler la vérité. Les conséquences auraient pu être désastreuses. C'était par peur des dites conséquences qu'il hésitait à sauver Rose.

Cette dernière revint en criant, coupant net le fil de ses pensées : « Je l'ai ! » Et elle agita son brouillon devant ses yeux. Harry la gratifia d'un sourire immense, et commença, immédiatement, à gratter le papier à une vitesse encore jamais atteinte par son poignet. La jeune fille partit déjeuner en claironnant que la journée s'annonçait bien. Harry ne cessa pas d'écrire. Le plan de dissertation de son amie était très clair, précis, et surtout fourni. Il aurait une bonne note pour une fois ! Au bout de vingt centimètres de parchemin – ce qui faisait une belle dissertation – et un quart d'heure de copie effrenée, il décida de conclure de manière bâclée. Il était presque neuf heures vingt, et le petit déjeuner disparaissait des tables à la demie. Il avait juste le temps d'aller manger avant de profiter de sa demi-heure pour flâner dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et aller à son cours de potions sans se presser du tout.

Il décida d'oublier ses soucis le temps de son petit-déjeuner. Rose était depuis longtemps partie de la grande salle et Franck était un lève-tôt. Harry déjeuna donc seul à la table des lions, les Maraudeurs à quelques chaises de là. Ils s'ignorèrent. Le pudding avait un goût de cendre dans sa bouche. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et trouva un maigre réconfort dans la contemplation de la poussière dorée du matin, qui flottait dans les rayons tombant à la diagonale par les hauts vitraux. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour être lui aussi un atome, une particule élémentaire, sans conscience, un presque rien de matière… Il soupira, las. Tout le ramenait à ses propres soucis, même le beau, même le silence, même la lumière… Il se leva de table en même temps que les Maraudeurs, sans le faire exprès, et ils se dirigèrent de conserve vers les cachots. Une atmosphère de nuit blanche pesait sur les Gryffondors.

Harry les laissa le devancer, et il flâna plus qu'il ne courut jusqu'à son cours de potions. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'asseoir en cours, inutilement, alors qu'il devait réfléchir aux moyens de sauver une vie.

...et lui qui en devait six à Astharoth, en échange de ses horcruxes ! Les araignées n'étaient qu'une promesse. Harry allait devoir tuer. Assassiner. Mais peu lui importait pour l'instant. Ce qui comptait, c'était sauver Rose. Elle allait mourir bientôt : Halloween était passé, Noël approchait dangereusement, et si la date exacte de sa mort était inconnue, le mois, lui, ne l'était pas. Elle mourrait au sortir des vacances scolaires. Peut-être pour le nouvel an. Ou juste avant. Mais elle allait mourir. Assassinée. Harry devait découvrir pourquoi, comment, et par qui. Et la sauver.

Cependant, il redoutait les conséquences imprévues de son geste : que serait le monde qu'il avait connu si Rose Barjow n'était pas assassinée ? Elle et Sirius se seraient peut-être aimés, mariés… peut-être aurait-elle deviné pour Peter. Peut-être... et si, sans la trahison du rat, sans la mort de ses parents, Voldemort ne disparaissait pas ? Harry aurait sa famille, ses amis... mais pour combien de temps, avant que le mage noir ne les assassine d'une autre manière, pour une autre raison ?

Il devait aussi prendre en compte la prophétie de Trelwaney. La vieille folle ne l'avait pas encore émise à cette époque et Harry ne savait pas exactement quelle était sa marge de manœuvre : s'il décidait d'intervenir directement dans le cours du temps, autrement que par la traque discrète des Horcruxes, il savait qu'il y aurait des conséquences totalement imprévisibles sur son propre futur, mais qu'en serait-il de la prophétie ? Trelwaney la ferait-elle ? Le Harry à naître serait-il lui aussi sous le joug de cette malédiction, qui condamnait ses parents à mourir ?

« En tout cas, le Harry Potter que je suis est toujours sous l'empire des mots de Trelawney. Si je sauve Rose, je m'engage non seulement à tuer Voldemort ici, dans cet espace-temps, mais aussi à renoncer à la prophétie, à qui je suis, et à ma propre existence. Je ne pourrai jamais regagner le futur que j'ai connu. »

Il soupira : le futur qu'il avait connu ? Que valait ce temps ? Ron était mort. Hermione était morte. Ginny était morte. Sirius était mort. Remus était mort. Dumbledore… Harry cilla, ses jambes tremblèrent. Il pencha la tête en avant, comme si le cadre noir de ses longs cheveux pouvait l'excluait du monde. S'appuyant au mur, il leva le visage pour s'abreuver de la lumière du matin. Penser à ce qu'il avait fait au professeur Dumbledore lui était devenu insupportable. Parfois, il se demandait comment il avait osé. Le directeur ne lui avait-il jamais dit qu'une âme unie était plus forte qu'une âme déchirée ? Que la magie noire devait être proscrite ? Harry soupira. Il ne devait plus penser à ça, au mal qu'il pouvait se faire à lui-même. Il devait se préoccuper d'abord du bien d'autrui, de manière à ce que ceux qu'il avait aimés et vus tomber dans son futur n'aient jamais plus à craindre Voldemort. Par tous les moyens, y compris les plus répréhensibles.

La morale avait-elle une place, au sein d'une guerre ? A être trop bons, les héros n'en mouraient-ils pas ? Harry ne savait pas s'il devait regretter la création des Horcruxes. Il poussa un autre de ces profonds soupirs, qui semblent s'échapper des tréfonds de l'âme.

Se reprenant, il ramena ses cheveux dans son dos, resserra la lanière de son sac à bandouillère, puis courut vers les cachots. Il se savait déjà en retard. Il était certain d'une chose, au moins : il n'avait plus à penser à la justesse de ce qu'il faisait. Il agisait pour le bien de tous. Dumbledore avait toujours œuvré en ce sens. Il avair sacrifié sa vie pour le bien d'autrui. Harry ne faisait que ce qu'il pensait être le plus juste et le plus efficace. Il avait une vie à sauver, des milliers, même, et n'avait de compte à rendre à personne, pas même aux défunts.

Il parvint à la salle de cours l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Heureusement que ses automatismes étaient là pour le sauver. Harry frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit presque immédiatement. Une chape d'odeur âcre, mélange de sueur et de relents de potion ratée, le figea sur place. Quelle horreur ! Ce n'était pas possible, il y avait un troll caché sous une table ! Mais nulle créature fantastique à l'horizon, juste un fond de chaudron probablement mal récuré. Harry n'avait jamais aimé l'odeur des cachots, ni les vieilles pierres des profondeurs de Poudlard, où ne pouvait être aménagée aucune fenêtre. De plus, les tables étaient noircies par les feux mal contrôlés et les potions ratées. Certaines étaient comme grêlées, parfois tant qu'il était presque impossible d'écrire sans glisser un livre sous le parchemin. Le professeur Slughorn le laissa s'installer à une table – au hasard près de Rose – puis reprit ses explications :

« Nous allons donc fabriquer une potion métamorphe. Pour monsieur Brocklehusrt qui arrive à peine, ceci n'est pas un breuvage qui transforme celui qui le boit, mais un liquide capable de prendre la forme que l'on désire. »

Harry, qui comptait réfléchir encore à la manière de sauver sa voisine de table, releva soudain la tête. Rose avait fait mine de ne pas entendre, mais lui ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Avec véhémence, il se tourna vers la table juste derrière eux, dans la rangée d'à côté. En binôme avec la ravissante mais dangereuse Lucy Rosier, Rigel Barjow se penchait par-dessus la table, les doigts comme des serres, souriait d'un air mauvais, et chuchotait des immondices à sa soeur. Il lui murmurait, sur un ton doucereux et calme, d'autant plus effrayant qu'il était dénué de toute méchanceté, qu'elle ne pouvait fuir sa famille et renier la pureté de son sang. A cet instant, Harry n'eut qu'une certitude : Rose allait mourir assassinée de la main de son frère.

Il fixa son regard à celui de Rigel, qui aussitôt cessa de parler. Leurs souffles se coupèrent et, momentanément, il n'y avait plus qu'eux, et la conscience commune de leur inimitié. Harry aurait voulu lui cracher sa haine au visage, lui hurler son dégoût, mais il sut seulement afficher un air résolu, sans agressivité. Ce fut ce calme glacial, plus que la menace à peine voilée, qui gela les sangs au serpentard :

« Tu gardes ta langue de serpent derrière tes dents, ou tu auras beaucoup de regrets. »

Peut-être parce qu'il était surpris, effrayé, ou parce que le professeur passait entre les rangs, Rigel Barjow n'osa pas répondre ni provoquer Harry. Il obéit malgré lui, serrant les dents si fort qu'il les sentit grincer. Comment osait-il le rabrouer de la sorte ? De quoi se melait-il ? Rose était sa sœur, pas la sienne, il n'avait pas à intervenir dans cette affaire. Rigel coula un regard noir vers sa voisine de table, Rosier, qui murmura d'une voix douceureuse, se délectant de la rage de son compère comme d'un nectar rare et exquis :

« Brocklehurst se rendra bien vite compte que Rose n'a rien à gagner à rester de son côté… c'est lui qui aura des regrets. »

Le sous-entendu, évident, arracha un sombre sourire à Rigel. Il ricana, puis se mura dans un silence macabre, fusillant du regard le dos de Ralph. Même si Rosier avait raison, il ne comptait pas en rester là. Il préférait avertir le Gryffondor, l'effrayer, et si possible le dissuader d'interférer entre lui et sa sœur.

Harry faisait mine d'être enjoué afin que Rose retrouve son merveilleux sourire, mais au fond de lui-même, il était effondré : il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait prendre la liberté de modifier radicalement le futur. Il se trouvait dans une impasse, de la pire sorte qui puisse exister : il était prêt à déchirer son âme, à devenir moins bon qu'un homme mais plus puissant qu'un sorcier normal, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas prendre la décision qui déciderait du sort entier de l'humanité.

Il frissona : cesserait-il d'exister s'il faisait quelque chose qui empêche sa naissance ? Et s'il survivait à cela, à supposer qu'il combatte Voldemort dans cet espace temps et sorte vainqueur, supporterait-il de vivre pour toujours sous l'identité de Ralph Brocklehurst ?

« Il faudra bien » murmura-t-il à part lui. Rose prit son grognement pour un assentissement, et versa une pleine dose de poudre de corne de licorne dans le fond du chaudron. Harry se calma en découpant très consciencieusement les queues de rat. Le professeur le félicita, car les morceaux étaient très petits, parfaits pour la préparation. Pendant ce temps, Rose versait l'eau à petit dose dans le mélange poudreux. Harry y incorpora les queues de rat, et le tout se dissolva dans l'eau, toujours aussi transparente, mais cependant plus brillante et difficile à tourner, comme compacte.

Préparer le mélange ne prenait que quelques minutes. C'était lui ordonner de se transformer qui était le plus difficile. Le professeur Slughorn leur fit allumer un feu sous les chaudrons, qu'ils arrêtèrent aussitôt que le liquide se mit à bouillir. Une fumée blanche se dégageait de tous les chaudrons et les élèves, surpris, se mirent à tousser. Bientôt, l'air devint difficile à respirer.

« Pas de panique ! » dit le professeur en passant dans les rangs, ses mains aux doigts potelés chassant la fumée de devant son visage. « C'est normal. La poudre de licorne diluée dans de l'eau s'évapore lorsqu'on la fait bouillir, sans que son effet soit amoindri pour la potion. Ouvrez les fenêtres ! »

Les élèves eurent un mouvement commun vers les bords de la salle, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient dans un cachot, et donc sous terre. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de parler sans tousser, et l'air prenait une consistance opaque, si bien que Ralph ne discernait plus les traits de Rose.

« C'est balot » dit-elle.

« On devrait sortir… » fit Ralph, que ses yeux commençaient à piquer. Le professeur eut la brillante idée d'ouvrir la porte. Rose chercha la main de Ralph et, ensemble, en se cognant aux tables et au flot d'élève qui se précipitait au dehors, ils gagnèrent la sortie. Slughorn ne trouvait plus sa baguette magiqu. Il l'avait posée quelque part sur son bureau, mais il avait beau tâter le bois, elle avait comme disparue dans la fumée.

A leur sortie, les Gryffondors et les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire. Leurs vêtements, leurs visages et leurs cheveux… tout était devenu blanc ! Les Maraudeurs, qui cette fois-ci n'y étaient pour rien, partirent d'un grand éclat de rire quand ils virent James enlever ses lunettes, qui laissèrent autour de ses yeux deux cercles de peau parfaitement intacte.

« Je savais bien que la fumée n'était pas aussi opaque… » marmonna-t-il en essuyant ses verres.

L'hilarité de Sirius, dont le rire rappellait un aboiement de chien (Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement à ce souvenir), redoubla quand Slughorn sortit, complètement échevelé. Avec son ventre proéminent et son air de bonhommie habituel, il ressemblait à un gros bonhomme de neige marchant et parlant. Sans compter son teint rubicond, que même la vapeur de poudre de licorne ne parvenait pas à cacher.

« Je n'ose pas imaginer l'état de la salle… » dit-il, effaré. « Mais j'avais dit un quart de mesure de poudre de licorne, pas plus ! Combien en avez-vous mis ? »

« Une mesure entière, professeur » dit Lily sans se départir du sourire que la liesse avait plaqué sur son visage. « Comme marqué au tableau… »

« Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas marqué ça ! »

Pourtant, tous les élèves hochèrent la tête. Certains dirent qu'ils avaient émis des doutes mais, peu doués en potion, avaient continué en ce sens.

Rose haussa un sourcil, et se tourna vers Ralph, comme si elle l'accusait, mais les yeux pétillant au milieu de son visage blanchâtre démentaient la colère qu'elle tentait de feindre :

« Ralph ! Je t'ai demandé deux fois s'il n'y avait pas une erreur au tableau, et tu as à peine hoché la tête. J'ai dit à toute la rangée que c'était bon. »

Le Gryffondor la regarda avec de gros yeux. Rose l'imita, le caricaturant, puis ils éclatèrent de rire. C'était là un cours de potion qu'ils n'oublieraient pas ! L'un des Maraudeurs se proposa d'aller chercher la baguette de Slughorn à l'intérieur.

Sirius mit la main devant sa bouche, pour mieux respirer, puis s'engouffra par la porte d'où émanaient des fumerolles blanches. On aurait dit qu'un incendie avait eu lieu, et les chaudrons ne cessaient pas de dispenser leur fumée. Sirius ressortit une minute plus tard, la baguette en main. Slughorn s'en saisit et dit, visant la salle de cours : « Evanesco ! » La fumée disparut, mais pas complètement. Toute la poussière blanche qui s'était déposée sur les meubles et les murs refusait de partir à coup de sorts. Il soupira, puis eut un sourire goguenard à l'adresse des Maraudeurs : « Voilà qui va occuper les heures de retenue de certains ! »

« Mais professeur, on n'a rien fait ! »

Ils affichaient des mines effarées.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » renchérit Sirius. « Je suis même allé chercher votre baguette ! Et mes pauvres poumons ? »

« Ce n'était qu'une boutade. » rit Slughorn. Puis il soupira : « Mais où vais-je faire cours ? Et vos affaires ?... bon, récupérez tout, vous êtes dispensés de classe pour cette fois-ci. »

Les élèves étaient si contents d'échapper à deux longues heures de potion qu'ils ne se souciaient guère de l'état de leurs affaires. Ils récupérèrent livres, parchemins, plumes et encriers, les fourrèrent dans leurs sacs, et s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste. Ils laissaient des traces de pas blanches derrière eux, ce qui déplaisait fortement à Miss Teigne. La chatte miaula et cracha et, en réprimande, Slughorn la chassa. Il attendait que les derniers élèves sortent. Parmi eux, Rose, Franck et Ralph. Mais il y avait aussi Rigel Barjow. Profitant de ce que le professeur regardait ailleurs, il jeta un sort de croc en jambe à Franck.

Ce dernier s'étalla de tout son long entre les rangées, dans un grand fracas, renversant deux chaises. Slughorn se précipita à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? Pas de grabuge, j'espère ! »

Rigel feint l'innocence, et Rosier se précipita pour aider Franck à se relever. Elle lui adressa un sourire emprunt d'ironie.

« Rien, professeur. Longdubat s'est pris les pieds dans son sac. »

Harry serra les poings, et la bouche de Rose, siderée, s'ouvrit en un rond parfait. Elle extirpa son ami des mains de Rosier, et lui demanda gravement s'il ne s'était pas fait mal. Franck secoua la tête, mais fusilla les Serpentards du regard. Slughorn fit mine de ne pas comprendre – ou alors il était vraiment bouché – et leur ordonna de déguerpir. Le trio de Gryffondors pressa volontairement le pas pour ne pas avoir à tourner le dos aux Serpentards, mais ces derniers les suivirent, et n'attendirent pas d'être très éloignés des cachots pour les héler. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu : les Gryffondors ne fuyaient pas. Jamais !

Ralph n'eut guère d'efforts à faire pour afficher son regard le plus noir et son expression la moins amène. Barjow frère eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul. Rosier, elle, ne céda pas d'un pouce. Son assurance surpassait sa beauté – et elle était d'une élégance rare et particulière, même Harry devait se l'avouer.

A deux contre trois, on ne pouvait pas accuser les Serpentards d'être injustes. Quoique, peut-être, ils ne les provoqueraient pas.

« Brocklehurst, tu vas tout de suite arrêtez de te mêler de mes affaires et de celles de ma sœur. »

« C'est mon amie, et ça me regarde aussi. (Ce disant, il fit un pas en avant. Barjow avait fait glisser sa baguette le long de sa manche.) Tu laisserais tes amis se faire harceler par une bande de Gryffondors ? Non, et je trouverais ça légitime. Alors, je défends Rose si je veux. »

Harry campa fermement ses jambes dans le sol. Il se trouvait à égale distance des Serpentards et des Gryffondors. Il crut lire dans les yeux de Rosier une certaine admiration et, dans ceux de Barjow, comme de l'inquiétude. Mais il n'était sûr de rien. Il se sentait juste dans son droit, et complètement révolté. Cette enflure allait s'en prendre à Rose, sa propre sœur, et la tuer de ses mains ! C'était inévitable !

« Ralph… » commença Rose, la voix tremblante. Rigel la fit taire d'un regard, pencha la tête sur le côté et susura :

« Tu t'es trouvé un garde du corps ? C'est ton troisième petit ami ? Comme c'est mignon… et le soir, tu vas tous les retrouver dans leurs dortoirs, à tour de rôle ? Tu préfères faire don de ta personne à ces dégénérés plutôt qu'à ta propre famille… ton sang. Ton camp ! »

« C'est immonde de croire ça ! Rigel, tu sais bien que je- »

« Tu es une petite catin ! Tu veux te taper les frères Black, au fond de toi – bien au fond de toi, je dirai, et si c'est pas déjà fait d'ailleurs – et je suis sûr que tu en fais profiter tes amis. Y avait qu'à voir l'état de Regulus et de Sirius quand on parlait de ton joli petit cul et de ce qu'il pourrait te faire une fois la bague au doigt ! »

Ce disant, il éclata d'un rire paillard.

« Arrête avec tes insinuations ! » Rose poussa Harry, qui s'écarta malgré lui, pétrifié d'hébétitude.

Son frère se servait de ce qu'il savait le plus précieux aux yeux de Rose : les liens qu'elle entretenait avec ses amis. Il cherchait non pas à les couper, mais à saper toute confiance de Rose en leur amitié. C'était elle et elle seule qu'il cherchait à atteindre. Pour qu'il en soit à ce niveau d'insulte, il devait déjà lui avoir dit les pires choses qu'un frère pouvait oser dire à sa sœur. Jumelle, qui plus est.

Harry aurait voulu parler, mais rien n'était suffisamment fort pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Rigel ne l'écouterait pas, pas plus qu'il n'écoutait les plaintes de sa sœur, et celles de Franck qui s'était joint à elle. Ni l'un ni l'autre des partis ne cédait un pouce de terrain, et Rigel serrait désormais sa baguette dans son poing. Il appuyait chacun de ses mots d'une inflexion de sa baguette magique et, du même coup, en menaçait sa sœur. Quand Rigel en vient à parler de « partager entre amis Mangemorts », de « nuit de noces » et autres joyeusetés, Harry songea qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. La colère qu'il sentait monter en lui arriva à son paroxysme. Il fit ce qui lui semblait le plus juste, le plus rapide, et le plus efficace. Au moment où il abatait son poing droit sur le nez de Rigel, la porte de la salle de classe sur leur droite s'ouvrait en claquant.

La scène aurait pu être comique : cinq bonhommes blancs qui s'insultaient mutuellement dans un couloir désert, et le professeur Flitwick, hébété, qui ouvrait la porte et voyait l'un d'entre eux se jeter sur l'autre. Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite les élèves de Poudlard.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Le sort du petit professeur envoya les cinq élèves valser contre les murs, où ils se cognèrent sans aucune douceur. Harry grogna. Il avait frappé Rigel si fort que ses phalanges avaient craqué. Il se leva, prêt à se battre, mais il n'avait pas sa baguette magique, et le Flitwick le tenait en respect.

« C'est un comportement innaceptable ! » dit-il se da voix haut perchée. « Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor, monsieur Brocklehurst. Et dix points en moins pour les autres. Vous êtes tous en retenue ! »

« Mais professeur… » haleta Harry. « Ils l'ont cherché… »

« Retenue ! » couina Flitwick en leur rendant leurs baguettes. « Et soyez assurez que cet événement sera transmis à vos directeurs de maison. Monsieur Barjow, allez à l'infirmerie faire soigner ce nez en bouillie. On dirait la fontaine de la Fraternité du ministère en plus sanglant. »

Puis le professeur écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il remarquait à peine la blancheur de leurs tenues. Il leur demanda d'où ils sortaient, et quelle autre bêtise ils pouvaient avoir fait encore. Rose tordit ses doigts et explica l'incident qui avait eu lieu en cours de potions.

« Ah bon ? Eh bien ! »

Des élèves de quatrième années les observaient depuis la salle de classe de sortilèges, certains hilares, d'autres plus inquiets. C'étaient des Serdaigles et des Poufssoufles. Ils les montraient du doigt, comme s'ils étaient invisibles depuis leurs bureaux.

« Ca vous apprendra ! Vous allez tout de suite au bureau du professeur Slughorn, et vous allez en profitez pour nettoyer la salle tant que vous serez censés avoir cours de potions ! »

« Mais- »

« Attendez-moi ici. Je vais noter les retenues sur mon carnet. Si jamais j'apprends que vous n'avez pas rejoint les cachots pour les nettoyer, je vous jure que je vous donne plus que ces deux heures. »

« Bien professeur ! » scandèrent les cinq élèves compromis. Ils s'adressèrent des regards emplits d'animosité, conscients qu'ils allaient devoir passer deux heures sous surveillance de Slughorn à récurer toute la sale, sols, murs et plafonds inclus.

De plus, ils seraient morts de honte à leur sortie car ils devraient traverser tout Poudlard recouvert de poudre de licorne, dépenaillés, et rejoindre leurs dortoirs à l'heure où tous les élèves allaient manger dans la grande salle.

Harry soupira. Ah, ça oui ! Il s'en souviendrait de ce cours de potion. Surtout de la délicieuse sensation d'un nez fin qui s'écrase et se brise contre ses phalanges.

Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent tous vers les cachots, alors que Rigel tenait son nez pincé entre ses doigts et courait jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Harry espérait que c'était très douloureux. Au moins autant que les paroles qu'ils avaient eues envers Rose.

**&**

C'est fourbus et remontés qu'ils sortirent de leur retenue. Rose reprochait à Ralph de s'être mêlée de ses affaires avec autant de _punch_ : si elle acceptait désormais son aide, elle refusait qu'il s'en prenne physiquement à son frère – Rosier en avait profité pour glisser deux trois remarques acides qui avaient échauffé les esprits un peu plus que de raison, malheureusement. Et, inexplicablement, le pacifisme de la jeune fille enflammait Ralph, qui refusait de l'écouter. Il traitait Rigel de tous les noms, jusqu'aux plus inventifs, et argumentait, étayant sa réaction :

« Le coup de poing était justifiable… » soutint Franck en s'essuyant les mains, sur lesquelles s'étalait un mélange de crasse et de poussière de corne de licorne.

« Oui ! » s'écria Rose. « Justifiable, mais pas nécessaire. Je refuse, vous m'entendez, je refuse d'en venir aux mains. »

« Rose… » commença Harry en la prenant par les épaules – ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu du couloir. « Il ne mérite pas ton respect ni ton estime. Moi, ce que je refuse, c'est que tu te laisses faire de cette manière. »

« Mais je proteste, pourtant ! »

« Oui. Mais pas d'une façon compréhensible pour lui. Il n'a rien à faire des mots, ils ne l'atteignent pas. En revanche, toi… ça te blesse, il le sait pertinemment. »

« Mais non. C'était sous le coup de la colère… »

« C'est lui qui est venu nous chercher. Tu ne l'as pas provoqué. »

Rose baissa les yeux et se détacha de lui. Ralph était si prévenant ! Il semblait avoir plus de peine qu'elle à accepter ces insultes. Depuis longtemps, elle ne prenait plus Rigel au pied de la lettre. Bien entendu, cela lui faisait toujours mal d'entendre son jumeau lui dire des choses pareil. Elle frissona et, sans le vouloir, exprima ses craintes à voix haute. Elle semblait avoir honte de dire cela, comme si renier l'amour qu'elle portait à son frère était plus qu'un crime, une infâmie :

« Ce ne sont pas ses paroles qui me font peur, mais ses actes. »

« Des représailles ? » fit Harry, tandis qu'ils recommençaient à marcher. « Qu'il vienne, je l'attends de pied ferme ! »

« Et moi donc ! » renchérit Franck. « Rose, nous sommes tes amis, et on n'hésitera pas à être aussi rustres et violents que lui. C'est innaceptable, tout ce qu'il te fait : les insinuations, les menaces ! J'aurais aimé le frapper, moi aussi ! Qu'il vienne, qu'il fasse des représailles ! On est là ! »

Rose sourit faiblement, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

« Ce n'est pas vous qui passez vos vacances avec lui… »

Cette simple phrase sembla porter un coup monumental à Ralph, qui pâlit soudainement, et se mit à respirer très fort. Il resta silencieux.

« Parfois… » murmura-t-elle « J'aimerai avoir le courage de Sirius, et ne pas rentrer chez moi. Plus jamais. Mais j'ai un frère. Un frère jumeau, et il ne me laissera pas faire. Et malgré tout, je… je les aime. »

Ele se raccrochait aux derniers vestiges de son affection pour Rigel comme à une bouée lors d'un naufrage. Harry la sentait couler, lentement, se noyer dans son chagrin. Il soupira intérieurement : et lui qui hésitait à la sauver !

« Lui aussi a un frère ! » s'exclama Ralph en s'engouffrant dans la brèche. Rose secoua la tête, levant les mains au ciel, impuissante.

« Ralph, ce n'est pas sérieux : j'aime ma famille. »

« Mais elle te fait du mal. »

Rose fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin. A l'intérieur des classes, les élèves s'impatientaient. Il était presque l'heure de déjeuner. Ils entendirent quelques chaises râcler.

« J'aime ma famille » répéta-t-elle.

« Désolé, Rose, mais ça sonne faux… » dit Franck. « … ou du moins pas aussi vrai qu'avant cet été. »

« Avant que Vous-Savez-Qui ne commence à enrôler parmi les élèves bientôt majeurs, en effet. » dit-elle crument, en se pinçant la lèvre.

« Tu n'es pas toute seule » dit Franck en l'empêchant d'avancer plus. « Nous sommes là. »

Elle ne sourit même pas. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Harry refusait de la voir pleurer. Il se sentait à deux doigts de craquer lui aussi et il ne voulait pas. Il n'acceptait pas cela. Il s'était juré d'être fort. Il devait sauver ceux qu'il aimait, pas pleurer sur leur sort !

« Rose » dit-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. La jeune fille tourna ses yeux tourmentés vers lui. « Franck a raison : tu n'es pas seule. » Il colla son front contre le sien et ajouta, la regardant droit dans les yeux : « Je te protégerai. »

C'était une promesse faite aux étoiles dans ses yeux. Il sentit ses entrailles se tordre d'une drôle de manière, si proche d'elle et de ses lèvres…

« Ralph… »

Il la força à lever les yeux vers lui et répéta :

« Je te protégerai. »

Il se rendit compte de la tournure que prenaient les événements : il ne pouvait pas renoncer à la sauver après avoir dit ça. Il ne pouvait pas ! Pourtant, quelque part, il se dit qu'il faisait peut-être une bêtise. Ou alors était-ce cet étrange tremblement qui le saisissait à chaque fois qu'il était proche d'elle qui le dérangeait.

« Tous les deux, on te protégera. » dit Franck, et la scène prit une tournure moins fougueuse, plus amicale. Harry remercia silencieusement son ami qui leur souriait, et se détacha doucement de Rose.

Elle pleurait. Ses larmes, lourdes et nombreuses, traçaient de larges sillons dans la poussière de poudre de licorne qui recouvrait son visage. Elle avait l'air d'un ange dont les ailes, déplumées et meurtries, refuseraient de s'ouvrir.

Soudain, ce fut comme si le monde éclatait la bulle de chagrin qui les avait entourés : les élèves sortirent par centaines des salles de classe, Peeves passa en coup de vent dans le couloir, et le chahut et les bavardages achevèrent de briser l'intimité qui s'était établie dans leur conversation. Cependant, si le calme ne subsista pas, les promesses étaient scellées, et Ralph et Franck comptaient les tenir. Ils ne laisseraient pas leur amie seule et désemparée. Elle pleurait toujours et, comme tous les regards se tournaient vers les trois bonhommes de neige égarés là, Franck dit avec humour :

« Bah, Ralph, tu as une de ces droites ! Rigel ne l'a pas vue venir, mais il l'a bien sentie arriver ! »

Rose éclata de rire, un rire nerveux, mais ses larmes cessèrent. Elle prit ses deux amis qui l'entouraient par les épaules et, d'un leste mouvement de bras, les invita à déjeuner.

« C'est Poudlard qui régale ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Ravi de la voir à nouveau sourire, et peut-être plus confiante qu'un instant auparavant, Ralph effectua une légère pression sur l'épaule de la jeune fille afin de lui témoigner son affection – mais pas trop… Elle le remercia d'un regard tendre et reconnaissant, qui en disait long – mais pas trop non plus…

Désormais, Rose Barjow faisait entièrement confiance à Harry Potter. Il n'avait plus qu'à en être digne.

**&**

Ralph, Rose et Franck pénétrèrent dans la grande salle en oubliant qu'ils étaient encore recouverts de poudre de licorne. Rosier, elle, n'était pas encore attablée, car elle avait eu la bonne idée d'aller se laver avant de manger. Ils firent donc une entrée remarquée. Ceux qui avaient assisté au cours de potion pouffèrent, les autres levèrent hauts leurs sourcils face à ce trio de bonhommes de neige, qui se dépêcha de trouver un coin de table libre. Ils se retrouvèrent près des Maraudeurs, de Lily et de Marlene, qui semblaient avoir conclu une trêve, comme le disait la rumeur. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'il s'asseyait dans la diagonale en face de sa mère, près de Marlene. Il ne put s'empêcher de la fixer quand elle déclara, avec un grand sourire :

« Salut, vous ! »

Sa joie faisait plaisir à voir. L'air de rien, Harry remarqua qu'elle était assise près de son père, et que Sirius se sentait un peu esseulé sur sa gauche. Bien que désolé pour son parrain, il ne put que se réjouir de cet état de fait. Remus et Peter étaient en face de James et de Sirius, et s'étaient servi d'un peu tous les plats. La table débordait de mets appétissants, dont deux nouveaux desserts, visiblement, une tarte au citron meringuée et des petites madeleines aux pépites de chocolat. Son ventre gargouilla. La retenue l'avait laissé affamé et fourbu.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas changés, ni lavés ? » dit Peter en fronçant ses sourcils, qu'il avait épais et touffus.

« Non. » répondit Franck. « D'ailleurs, il le reste un peu de poudre au dessus des oreilles. » Peter se frotta à cet endroit et vit tomber une fine poudre blanche. Il fit la grimace et plongea sa serviette dans son verre d'eau pour s'en débarasser. « En fait… on a eu une retenue, parce que… » continua-t-il, avec l'air d'un conspirateur. Les coins de ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire ironique.

« Rose, tu permets ? »

« Oui, oui… »

« Ne me demande surtout pas, à moi ! » railla Harry en se servant une copieuse part de gratin.

« Non. » dit Franck en se tournant vers lui, et ce disant, il se pencha vers l'avant, entraînant avec lui la quasi-totalité de la petite assemblée. Ils avaient tous le nez au dessus du plat de patates et du pichet de jus de citrouille. Harry se servit vite à boire avant qu'ils ne renversent quelque chose. Vu l'air ingénu qu'arborait Franck, personne ne s'attendait à un grand secret, mais ils jouaient le jeu… « Ralph a foutu une droite au frère de Rose. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Lily en se relevant, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. « Ralph, tu n'as pas fait ça, quand même ?! »

Le concerné plongea vers son assiette et fit comme s'il n'entendait rien, absorbé par son gratin. Il avait les joues en feu et le fou rire au bord des lèvres. En même temps, il n'était pas peu fier de son crochet du droit ! Sa mère allait lui passer un savon, pour la première fois de sa vie ! C'était une sensation à la fois amère et agréable. Il releva finalement les yeux pour contempler son air furibond, qu'il devina être factice. Elle tentait pourtant de retenir son sourire…

« Nooon ? » s'écria Sirius. Et il écarquilla les yeux, comme en plein rêve. Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire, japement de chien, et fit remuer ses cheveux de jais d'une telle manière que Rose ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Franck lui adressa un regard discret mais condescendant, sans faire de remarque. « Ca alors ! » s'écria Sirius, quand Ralph hocha la tête en signe de confirmation. « Brocklehurst, tu m'épates ! Ca me démangeait depuis un certain temps, moi-même… »

Le fard de Rose atteignit des sommets.

« Félicitations Maraudeuriennes… » souffla James avec un sourire, en observant Ralph par-dessus ses lunettes rondes.

Harry reconnut là l'expression de son propre visage lorsqu'il éprouvait une vive admiration pour quelqu'un. Ou du moins crût-il se reconnaître. Malgré la ressemblance, c'était son père qui lui souriait. Peut-être que, comme lui et Lily s'étaient rapprochés, il ne voyait plus la moindre de ses paroles comme une tentative de drague envers la jolie rousse…

Harry pouffa intérieurement en songeant que son propre père avait cru qu'il draguait sa mère : c'était là un développement inédit du syndrôme eudypien !

« Merci. » dit Harry sans lever les yeux de son gratin. « Mais il a dit des choses horribles à Rose. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite. Mon poing s'est frayé un chemin tout seul, comme un grand… »

Cette fois-ci, il s'attira les foudres de Sirius, guère content d'avoir été évincé dans le rôle du chevalier fervant face à Rigel Barjow. Il sentait que Rose était reconnaissante envers Ralph, surtout quand elle dit :

« Oui… Ralph m'a fait prendre conscience de certaines choses, concernant Rigel… »

« Après que tu lui aies passé un savon… » ajouta malicieusement Franck, menant un grain de raisin devant sa bouche.

Ralph se racla la gorge, et changea _subtilement_ de sujet.

« Dis… » fit Harry en s'adressant à James, sans oser prononcer son nom – probablement Maraudeur aurait-il jugé cela trop familier. « Cet après-midi on a cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec l'auror William Potter. C'est… c'est ton père ? »

Ce disant, il eut un léger coup de tête vers la table des professeurs. Il se doutait de la réponse mais voulait avoir confirmation : il ne connaissait pas son propre arbre généalogique et, après tout, peut-être s'agissait-il d'un cousin éloigné ? Il prit soin d'avoir l'air de ne pas trop s'y intéresser.

« Oui. » dit James avec une fierté non dissimulée, si bien qu'il bomba le torse.

« Eh, Junior, dégonfle ! » s'exclama Sirius en le tapant sur la poitrine. James expira violemment et eut une moue boudeuse. Il tira la langue à son frère d'âme. Lily, qui pour une fois ne trouvait pas ses gamineries pour lui déplaire, échangea un regard amusé avec Marlene. Cette dernière n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la conversation mais écoutait tranquillement en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de son carré blond.

« C'est l'un des plus grands aurors d'Angleterre ! » s'exclama James. « J'ai pas le droit d'être fier ? »

« Ton père est un héros, tout le monde sait ça. »

« Moi pas. » lâcha Harry en s'attirant tous les regards, surpris. « Bah quoi ? »

« Tu sors d'où, Ralph ? »

C'était Marlene qui prenait la parole.

« Tout le monde connait la carrière de William Potter, au moins dans les grandes lignes !... Même moi… et même Lily ! »

Ralph continuait de les regarder en silence, aussi Marlene soupira-t-elle profondément. James fit mine d'être indigné, mais en fait il était heureux de pouvoir raconter une nouvelle fois l'histoire de son père, et par là même, de sa famille.

« Et oui… il y a encore des gens qui ne connaissent pas le grand auror William Potter ! »

« Les chevilles, James. Les chevilles… » murmura Remus en souriant en coin.

« Parfaites, comme toujours. » répliqua le jeune homme aux rondes lunettes, crapaud que la bave de la blanche colombe n'atteignait pas – ou l'inverse. Puis il croisa précautionneusement les bras sur la table, mit son dos droit, et dit, comme s'il était un annonceur de publicité moldue : « Tu veux tout savoir sur le grand… »

« Le beaaauuuu !... »fit Sirius en entrecroisant ses doigts et en battant exagérément des paupières.

« …l'incroyable… »

« Le renversant ! » renchérit Remus.

« …le tout-puissant… »

« Le maître de duel… » dit Peter en entrant dans le jeu.

« …l'auror William Potter ? »

« On parle de moi, fils ? » fit une voix amusée dans le dos de James. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et se pinça les lèvres, mimique qui fit rire aux larmes toute la table, sauf le concerné.

« Papa… »

« Tu allais lui raconter quelles salades, à ton ami le bonhomme de neige ? »

Ralph en profita pour détailler son grand-père : l'homme portait ses quarante ans de la manière la plus élégante qui soit, ses cheveux en bataille lui donnant un air juvénile et négligé, qui lui donnait beaucoup de charme. Il avait quelques pattes d'oies aux coins des yeux, et portait une robe de sorcier noire et sans fioriture, mais dont la coupe de qualité embelissait sa démarche lorsqu'il se déplaçait. Il avait de grandes mains légèrement caleuses, qu'il portait constamment à son nez, dansun réglexe automatique, pour relever ses lunettes. Rondes, elles aussi. A croire que c'était une tradition chez les Potter.

Ralph ricana quand James jura, la main sur son coeur :

« Toute la vérité, rien que la vérité… »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, William Potter posa un regard grave et appuyé sur Harry, qui ne sut comment le prendre, puis revint à son humeur joviale, se penchant vers son fils et appuyant son menton sur l'épaule de celui-ci :

« James… on ne croise pas les doigts. »

« Rooh ! »

William Potter se releva, passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux déjà trop ébouriffés de son fils, salua les trois filles d'un geste de la main, et rappella à tous :

« Nous avons cours dans une demi-heure. Tachez de ne pas être en retard… »

« Tu n'oserais pas enlever des points à Gryffondor ! » s'écria James, le mettant au défi.

« Ton père est un modèle d'équité, James, ce dont tu n'as pas hérité… » dit calmement Remus. La mine déconfite du jeune homme arracha un sourire à la tablée.

« …malheureusement. » murmura Lily dans l'oreille de Marlene, qui pouffa.

L'Auror Potter les quitta, et Ralph dit, revenant soudain au sujet de la conversation :

« Et donc ? Pourquoi devrais-je connaître ton père, mis à part le fait qu'il soit sympathique et juste ? »

James haussa les épaules :

« Bah, il est _juste_ lieutenant en chef du département de Défense Magique au ministère, et est porte-parole avec le commandant principal. Il est souvent interviewé dans la gazette du sorcier. »

« Ah… » dit bêtement Harry, s'attendant à une renommée plus épique que ça.

« Il a participé à pas mal d'affaires, et, récemment, son seul combat, c'est Tu-Sais-Qui. Donc, il… il traque les mangemorts avec Fol Œil. »

James sursauta soudain, et Harry remarqua que Sirius ramenait lentement son bras contre son corps, comme s'il venait de donner un coup de coude – souhaité discret – à son meilleur ami. Harry fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué leur manège mais, étrangement, se sentit comme menacé par les paroles de son père… William Potter traquait les mangemorts. Et il était à Poudlard.

Il déglutit et, instinctivement, regarda la table des professeurs. Il tomba dans deux yeux bleus très clairs, ciels d'été indien, qui le mirent mal à l'aise… le regard de Dumbledore fila sur lui, comme si le contact visuel avait été fortuit, mais Harry avait remarqué cette lueur familière dans les yeux de son mentor.

Il se tramait quelque chose. Il en avait l'intime conviction.

**&**

Les trois Gryffondors courraient pour rejoindre leur premier cours de Défense contre les forces du mal avec l'Auror Potter, car ils avaient du faire un détour par leurs dortoirs respectifs, afin de se laver et de se changer. C'était sans compter la tenacité de la poudre de licorne, qu'ils avaient déjà éprouvé durant toute leur retenue… Ils arrivèrent _in extremis_ devant la porte, et trouvèrent trois places au fond de la salle. Harry s'installa entre Rose et Franck. William Potter posait ses affaires sur le bureau, il n'était pas encore assis. Quand il se retourna, ce fut comme si les trois élèves au fond n'étaient pas arrivés en courant.

« Fermez la porte, Monsieur Longdubat. Merci. »

Franck s'exécuta et revint à sa place, sans plus de cérémonie. Tous trois étirèrent leurs cous pour mieux voir leur professeur. La salle de classe était remplie de septièmes années de Gryffondor. Apparemment, leur nouveau professeur avait jugé préférable de les séparer des Serpentards, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaires aux jeunes lions.

Les Maraudeurs s'étaient placés au troisième rang et, pour une fois, ne bavardaient pas, pas même par parchemins magiques. James affichait une mine réjouie, persuadé de faire la fierté de son père dans son domaine de prédilection. Lily et Marlene, au rang précédent, avaient sorti plumes et parchemins, prêtes à recevoir leur reliquat de savoir de l'une des plus importantes figures des Aurors de leur temps.

« Bien. » dit leur professeur. « Je me présente donc, pour ceux qui ne me connaîtraient pas… » Regard appuyé vers le fond de la salle, où Harry renfonça la tête entre ses épaules, l'air désolé. « Je suis William Potter, Auror depuis près de vingt ans, lieutenant du département de Défense Magique. J'assurerai ce cours en alternance avec Maugrey Fol Œil, qui vous prendra en charge de temps en temps. » Harry ne sut dire s'il était heureux ou pas de retrouver le Professeur Fol Œil : de son temps, c'était un mangemort déguisé, et il était curieux de savoir comment le véritable Auror Fol Œil aurait débuté son cours, lui…

« Dans Défense contre les forces du mal, il y a défense, et les professeurs l'oublient toujours. Moi pas. Je suis avant tout Auror, et je vous déclare dès à présent en formation. J'ai adapté les cours de l'académie des Aurors à votre niveau : pour ceux qui souhaitent donc poursuivre dans cette voix, ce cours sera donc un avant-goût. » continua William Potter. « Ici, c'est un tiers de théorie, deux tiers de pratique. Nous ferons entre une demi-heure et trois-quart d'heures à parler théorie, blabla et compagnie, puis nous passerons le reste du cours à développer ces connaissances en situation réelle. »

Il prit le temps d'embrasser la classe du regard avant de déclarer, l'air grave et inquiet :

« Vous avez tous été témoins et victimes de l'attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui, et vous savez donc que même Poudlard n'est pas à l'abri. » Un temps. « C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à votre directeur de me réserver une partie du château, afin de la réutiliser : j'en ai fait une arène de combat. »

Aussitôt, la main de Lily Evans se leva.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi pas ici, en salle de cours ? Nous avons déjà fait des exercices pratiques, il y a la place et… »

« Parce que quand je parle de situation réelle, je parle de risques réels. » dit l'Auror Potter en souriant posément. Ses paroles provoquèrent une envolée d'exclamations tantôt horrifiées, tantôt ravies. Les Gryffondors étaient courageux, mais étaient-ils aussi téméraires ? Il continua :

« Bien sûr, jamais je ne mettrai votre vie en danger. Pas plus que je ne vous imposerai un exercice. Seulement… sachez que si vous ne le faites pas ici, peut-être que d'autres, dehors, auront moins de pitié. L'expérience que vous acquiererez en classe sera votre garantie de survie. Il ne faut plus mâcher nos mots : nous sommes en guerre. Je ne ferai pas de vous de parfaits petits soldats, mais simplement des hommes et des femmes aptes à se défendre, à répliquer, et à prendre la fuite… »

« Vous allez nous apprendre à fuir ? » s'écria quelqu'un. La personne s'aperçut du silence provoqué par sa question, et n'osa pas se dévoiler. Harry trouva la remarque à la fois légitime et déplacée. Il avait déjà acquis cette _expérience_ dont faisait mention le père de James, et l'expérience parlait d'elle-même : face à des situations désespérées, mieux valait fuir. Pour mieux revenir, paré au combat, paré pour la victoire, ou pour la défaite – mais sans regrets.

« Oui, fuir. Car tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Le sacrifice est une chose éminement magnifique quand elle s'avère utile. Si vous vous jetez dans la gueule du loup juste pour la beauté du geste, vous êtes un imbécile. Un imbécile mort et enterré. »

Une pause. La classe semblait avoir compris.

« La première chose que les élèves apprennent à l'académie des Aurors est à prendre la fuite. Oui. En même temps, ils apprennent autre chose : faire face à leurs peurs. »

Harry frissona. Il se doutait de ce que son grand-père et professeur allait annoncer :

« C'est pourquoi j'ai amené un épouvantard. Qui sait ce qu'est un épouvantard ? »

Les élèves, décontenancés, protestèrent en chœur qu'ils avaient déjà fait cet exercice, et lors de leur quatrième année ! Ils n'étaient plus des débutants !

« Chers apprentis… » soupira William Potter en s'appuyant sur son bureau. « Vous êtes presque adultes maintenant. Vos peurs ont sûrement changé. Et puis…qui dit que vous avez appris à les combattre depuis la dernière fois ? Si vous ne maîtrisez pas les bases, si vous n'êtes pas encore capable de résister à un épouvantard, vous ne résisterez pas à ce qui peut vous attendre _dehors_. Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'un épouvantard ?! »

Harry leva la main, en même temps que sa mère. Apparemment, personne d'autre ne souhaitait faire d'effort, attendant que son voisin réponde à sa place. Comme souvent, dans les classes…

« Oui. Monsieur… Brocklehurst, c'est cela ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. Un épouvantard, c'est une créature qui s'enferme dans les tiroirs, les armoires, et autres coins sombres d'une maison, et qui, quand il est délogé de son refuge, prend immédiatement la force de ce qui nous fait le plus peur au monde. »

Leur professeur dit la phrase consacrée qui attribuait cinq points à leur maison ; James fit mine d'applaudir, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Exactement. Et comment peut-on les combattre ? »

Harry laissa à Lily le plaisir de répondre.

« Il faut prononcer la formule ridikkulus, en ignorant sa peur et en songeant à quelque chose de drôle ou de ridicule, voire les deux. »

« Encore cinq points faciles pour Gryffondor ! Bien. Maintenant, passons à la pratique, Messieurs Mesdames les apprentis… je vais chercher notre ami l'épouvantable épouvantard. Poussez les tables vers le fond de la salle et mettez vous en file indienne face à mon bureau. N'oubliez pas vos baguettes ! »

Il monta les quelques marches qui menaient à son bureau privé tandis que les élèves organisaient l'espace selon ses ordres. Au bout d'une demi-minute, il ressortit, faisant léviter un gros coffre en ébène aux reflets rouges, orné d'arabesques dorées et complexes qui dansaient autour d'une serrure non moins gracieuse. Il le posa sur son bureau. Harry remarqua le lion stylisé gravé sur le couvercle.

« Hey » fit James, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « C'est… »

« Le coffre qui sert de décor à notre salon, oui, oui… ta mère voulait que je l'exorcise mais j'ai préféré le garder pour le cours. »

Il y eu des rires plus ou moins discrets chez les élèves. James redevint l'un d'eux comme son père reprenait son rôle de professeur.

« Exorciser ? » interrogea Marlene en levant la main en même temps qu'elle prenait la parole. « Chasser l'épouvantard, vous voulez dire ? »

« Oui, en effet, Mlle… »

« McKinnon ! »

« J'aurais aimé vous montrer comment éliminer une telle bête mais je n'ai malheureusement qu'un seul épouvantard pour quatre classes. Nous l'aborderons en fin de cours. Bon. » Il éleva la voix pour être sûr que tout le monde l'entende. « Présentez-vous face à l'épouvantard sans anticiper la forme qu'il prendra : la surprise et le temps de réaction qu'elle sucite, autant que la peur, sont des choses que j'aimerais que vous maîtrisiez. »

Rose, Franck et Harry se trouvaient tout à la fin de la queue et, pour ce dernier, ce n'était pas un mal. Malgré les recommandations de son grand-père, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prévoir la forme de l'épouvantard – il faut dire qu'il craignait que cet exercice simple ne révèle quelque chose de compromettant… Serait-ce toujours un détraqueur ? Ou autre chose, de pire encore ? L'épouvantard, comme le choipeau magique, se rendrait-il compte des déchirures de son âme ?

William Potter sortit une grosse clef dorée de sa robe de sorcier, et la glissa dans le trou de la serrure. Il la tourna, et le _clac_ fatidique fit frissoner tout le monde.

« Prêts ? Allez. Mlle McKinnon, à vous l'honneur ! »

Ce disant, il leva sa main du couvercle maintenu fermé, et s'éloigna. Marlene s'avança au cœur du demi-cercle formé par les élèves, baguette prête.

Une fumée argentée s'éleva du coffre et, aussitôt, se transforma. Lily eut un hoquet horrifié ; Marlene un mouvement de recul ; et, Remus, un haut-le-cœur qui le fit brusquement pâlir. En face de Marlene, c'était Helena sans être Helena. Il y avait ses longs cheveux bruns, comme toujours, ses tâches de rousseur et ses habits d'écolière, mais c'était tout. La jeune fille avait des crocs, des griffes et les yeux rouges. Elle se tenait comme une bête. Peu à peu, elle se transforma en loup monstrueux, haletant d'impatience face à sa proie tremblottante, aux dents d'ivoire où gouttait un sang incarnat.

Harry déglutit, mal à l'aise pour Lily et Marlene. La jeune fille, d'habitude si décidée, leva sa baguette avec hésitation. Néanmoins, sa voix se découpa nettement sur le silence : « Ridikkulus ! »

Dans un _pop_ familier, l'épouvantard devint une peluche duveteuse et mignonne, d'un petit louveteau qui tenait un cœur entre ses pattes.

« Très bien » encouragea leur professeur. « Allez vous asseoir maintenant. N'ayez pas peur… au suivant, s'il vous plaît ! »

Les élèves défilèrent, leurs pires craintes dévoilées au grand jour, matérialisées. Tous ressortaient blancs et pâles, choqués. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, Voldemort s'incarnait face à eux, ou parfois un mangemort, avec son masque d'argent et sa large capuche à bords tombants. James se retrouva face une femme étrange, aux ongles longs, à la toge verte, et aux cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant. Une banshee ? Quand Sirius se présenta, l'étrange apparition pris aussitôt ses traits, mais n'était bien sûr pas l'identique du jeune homme fringuant qui, à cette heure, se trouvait pâle et aphone. C'était lui-même, la marque des ténèbres tatouées sur l'avant-bras droit, le sigle des serpentards sur l'autre. C'était aussi une image de son frère, Regulus, Ô combien faussée. Pour Remus ce fut, sans surprise, la pleine lune, ronde et argentée, qu'il fit aussitôt disparaître. Peter, quant à lui, avait comme beaucoup peur de Voldemort.

La file s'étirait doucement, entraînant avec elle Rose, Franck et Ralph. Bientôt, ce serait leur tour.

« Courage, mes braves » dit Franck, en essayant de ne pas penser à la honte qu'ils éprouvaient tous. Les Gryffondors étaient courageux, mais fiers aussi : ils n'aimaient pas trop parler de ce qui les terrorisait. Même pas entre eux, à mi-voix… Une minute plus tard, leur tour venait. Rose passa la première. Sans surprise, elle se retrouva face à un mangemort, mais il n'était pas comme les autres métamorphoses de l'épouvantard. Il lui parla :

« Bonsoir, Rose… »

Franck et Harry reconnurent la voix de Rigel, et restèrent pétrifiés de stupéfaction, même quand Rose donna du Ridikkulus haut et fort deux fois d'affilée, réduisant l'avatar de son frère à une merde puante autour de laquelle volait une mouche.

Franck s'avança à son tour, et l'épouvantard changea de nouveau de forme. Il devint une énorme araignée, presque une acromantule, poilue et tentaculaire, qui tout de suite activa ses multiples pattes pour s'avancer vers lui.

« Ridikkulus ! »

L'araignée se vit affublée de patins à roulette, et Harry eut un hoquet. Cela lui rappelait Ron, et sa phobie des araignées. Harry revint des années en arrière, ou plusieurs dans le futur. La scène était étrange, comme un écho. Il s'abîma un instant dans cette superposition des époques, puis Franck lui laissa la place, et Harry s'avança, baguette en main. Sa peau était moite. Il redoutait l'apparition.

L'araignée tourna ses yeux noirs et brillants vers lui, et fut comme désarçonnée. Elle cligna plusieurs fois de ses paupières inombrables puis, enfin décidée, changea de forme. Sans surprise, ce fut un détraqueur. Aussitôt, l'air sembla se raréfier, la température baisser, et le bout de leurs doigts geler. Dans leurs cœurs et dans leurs têtes, les cris se mêlaient à la tempête de sentiments qui les traversaient en bourrasque. Les élèves semblèrent vaciller, comme des roseaux dans la tempête.

« Ridikkulus ! » s'écria Harry en tâchant d'ignorer l'angoisse qui montait.

L'épouvantard changea de forme, mais ne se ridiculisa pas. Effaré, Harry le vit prendre forme humaine, se poser sur le sol, dans un grand tournoiement de capes noires. Il portait une capuche à larges bords qui cachait son visage. Deux yeux rouges brillaient, et le sorcier sentait comme une odeur de pourriture l'entourer et lui donner la nausée.

« Bonjour Harry… »

Horrifié face à cette vision de lui-même, cet être de magie noire et de chair qu'il était devenu, Harry leva sa baguette et hurla, avant que l'épouvantard ne baisse la cagoule et révèle sa véritable apparence répugnante à tous : « Ridikkulus ! »

L'épouvantard devint une baudruche noire qui s'envola dans tous les coins, dégonflée, et finit par éclater et revenir dans le coffre. William Potter se précipita sur le couvercle pour le fermer.

« Monsieur Brocklehurst, je ne comprends pas que… »

« Moi non plus. »

Harry partit prendre son sac et ses affaires au fond de la salle.

« Monsieur Brocklehurst, restez là ! »

« Non. Laissez-moi ! » cria-t-il.

Et il quitta la salle de cours en claquant la porte. L'Auror Potter, chasseur de mangemorts, inspira profondément et coula un regard à la fois déterminé et désolé vers James. Visiblement à contre-cœur, le père hocha la tête, et le fils baissa les yeux.

**

* * *

**

Prochain chapitre : « _L'homme de Dumbledore_ »


	7. L'homme de Dumbledore

**Sept vies pour mourir**

**&**

**Auteur :** GabrielleTrompeLaMort

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure – Mystery – Romance

**Titre :** Sept vies pour mourir

**Spoilers :** Tous les tomes, le sixième compris !!

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction n'est pas à but lucratif. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et la Warnerbross Compagny.

**Résumé : **Certains appellent ça « jouer avec le feu », mais Harry Potter préfère dire qu'il se sert des mêmes armes que son ennemi pour le vaincre. [Voyage dans le temps – Horcruxes

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou **!

Voici le chapitre 7, dans les délais pour une fois ! Une fois n'est pas coutume, je le sais bien, mais vous allez voir que, ça y est, j'ai pris le pli. ;)

Dans mon profil où, je vous le rappelle, vous avez la possibilité de consulter mes avancées, j'avais dit que je le posterai aux alentours du 16 Février. Je me peux donc même me fendre d'un peu d'avance, ce coup-ci ! Il faut dire que j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, et que j'avais hâte de vous le livrer. Je l'ai bien relu, je crois l'avoir bien écrit et corrigé, et donc j'espère vivement qu'il vous plaira !

Dans ce chapitre, il est question de « l'intégrité morale » de Harry (vous verrez pourquoi), et de ce que les Horcruxes changent en lui… j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à cerner ce qui rendait mon héros mauvais, même s'il est bon, et j'ai fini par trouver, grâce à la review de **Elisabeth Moonstone**, que je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier ! Tu m'as beaucoup aidée, miss, et cette fic' a donc pris une autre direction, beaucoup plus palpitante, et ambigue. ;)

Quelques questions dans vos reviews m'ont interpellée, alors je réponds partiellement à certaines dans ce paragraphe. Attention, quelques mini-spoilers se cachent… A l'une des questions de **Groszibouss**, je répondrai que, _oui, Rose est importante_ dans le sens où elle va beaucoup influencer les décisions de notre Harry. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, sachez simplement que tout ça se passera très bientôt… A **kapuis**, je confirme que, _oui, je vais développer le personnage de Lucy Rosier_. Elle va gagner en importance dans les chapitres à venir. A **Rebecca-Black**, je répondrai que _non, William ne va pas enlever des points à Gryffondor_, ce serait trop facile. Réponse en fin de chapitre, hé hé…

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je vous prie d'avance de ne pas souhaiter ma mort trop fort une fois votre lecture achevée…

Merci ! ;o)

**Personnages et situations :**

— **Elèves :**

_Ralph Broklehurst :_ Pseudonyme de notre Harry Potter international au temps des Maraudeurs.

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : _Les Maraudeurs, en septième année, nul besoin de les présenter.

_Lily Evans :_ En septième année à Gryffondor, amie de Marlene McKinnon et de la défunte Helena.

_Marlene McKinnon :_ Amie de Lily et Helena, septième année à Gryffondor, homosexuelle.

_Franck Longdubat :_ En septième année à Gryffondor. Meilleur ami de Rose, en pince sérieusement pour une certaine Alice Hornby.

_Rose Barjow : _Soeur de Rigel Barjow, elle est à Gryffondor en septième année et est très amie avec Franck Longdubat. Ses parents sont les tenanciers de la boutique du même nom au chemin des Embrumes.

_Rigel Barjow :_ Frère de Rose Barjow, il est à Serpentard en septième année, et traîné avec sa bande de caïds, à savoir : Severus Rogue ; Rodolphus Lestrange ; Lucy Rosier et Antonin Dolohov.

_Severus Rogue :_ toujours égal à lui-même, et comme nous le connaissons tous. En septième année lors de l'histoire. L'affaire de la cabane hurlante est déjà passée.

_Regulus Black _: Frère de Sirius Black avec lequel il a de gros problèmes relationnels depuis la fugue de ce dernier, en cinquième année à Serpentard, ami avec Loïs Parkinson, Amycus et Alecto Carrow.

_Loïs Parkinson :_ Cinquième année. Ami avec Regulus Black et les jumeaux Carrow. Craint à Poudlard pour ses élans et regards sadiques et malsains...

_Amycus et Alecto Carrow :_ Cinquièmes années. Mangemorts arrêtés, respectivement hommes et femmes, cités dans le tome six. Famille mangemorte citée dans le tome six, qui apparemment aurait cru Voldemort mort. Par choix, j'ai décidé que les deux personnages suscités seraient de cette famille, mais cela n'est pas sûr. Une simple supposition.

**-- Professeurs :**

Potions : Horace Slughorn

DCFM : William Potter

Botanique : Pomona Chourave

Runes : Albert Vector

Sortilèges : Flitwick

Métamorphose : Minerva McGonnagall

SACM : Brûlopot

Divination : Melle Cassandra, morte et non remplacée.

_**Cette liste s'enrichira au fur et à mesure des chapitres, et de l'apparition des personnages.**_

* * *

**L'homme de Dumbledore**

* * *

_« Si vous voulez vous faire des ennemis, surpassez vos amis; mais si vous voulez vous faire des alliés, laissez vos amis vous surpasser. »_

* * *

_Harry n'avait strictement aucune idée de la manière dont il allait s'y prendre. Il savait que le ministère fournissait des retourneurs de temps aux gens qui les réclamaient – Hermione en avait profité durant leur troisième année, ce qui avait sauvé la vie à Sirius – et qu'il les gardait dans la Salle du Temps, toute proche de la Salle de la Mort. Mais possédait-il un artefact capable de ramener le Survivant au temps des Maraudeurs, à une époque où Voldemort n'était pas encore invincible ? Un tel objet existait-il seulement ?_

_Beaucoup de questions, aucune réponse. Cependant, Harry avait déjà pénétré par effraction dans le ministère, lors de la cinquième année, le tout avec ses amis. En solitaire, il passerait encore plus inaperçu, serait comme une ombre dans les couloirs sombres, un véritable courant d'air. Il n'aurait pas à se soucier du chemin du retour, puisqu'il comptait se rendre en 1976 depuis la Salle du Temps elle-même. Il avait avec lui tout ce qui lui restait, toutes ses possessions. D'ailleurs, il avait finalement décidé de ne pas emmener Hedwige, et de la laisser à la volière de Poudlard. La chouette était le dernier être vivant qui restait à Harry Potter, seul survivant des ultimes batailles, et il ne lui dirait même pas adieu. Cela leur ferait trop de mal, à tous les deux._

_Harry avait déjà dit adieu à trop de monde, à trop de gens, à trop de choses, de visages mourants qui lui suppliaient en gémissant de mettre fin à la guerre, par _n'importe quel moyen_. Combien de derniers souffles avait-il recueillis ? Combien de sourires, de larmes, de cris, de morts avait-il vu s'évanouir et s'envoler devant ses yeux ? Combien de fois ses mains avaient-elles rougies d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien ? Combien de fois..._

_Harry donna un coup de pied au sol et aussitôt son balai s'éleva dans les airs. Il abandonna la terre et ses soucis pour des cieux plus cléments, au moins pour quelques heures. Fermant les yeux, il suivit les courants d'air ascendants, comme s'il n'avait été qu'une feuille libre et sans conscience. Ou rien qu'un oiseau qui, enfin, apprenait à voler, et devenait seul maître de son destin._

**&**

Au sortir du cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, la plupart des élèves se trouvaient toujours en face à face avec eux-même et leurs craintes les plus profondes. Chaque transformation de l'épouvantard, véritable électrochoc, avait remué puis réveillé quelque chose en eux. Qu'était-ce ? Leur courage ? Leur témérité ? Ou autre chose, de plus profond et de plus intime ?... l'acceptation de leurs faiblesses ?

Certains se trouvaient en proie à d'autres formes de remises en question : celle de la considération de leur entourage. Lily et Marlene, tremblantes, étaient retombées dans le deuil de leur amie Héléna et, impuissant, Remus les observait s'éloigner vers le lieu de leur prochain cours. Savoir que l'une de ses camarades de classe avait la lycantrophie en horreur n'était pas le plus grave – c'était même habituel. Ce qui l'avait choqué, c'était cette vision extérieure de lui-même, du mal qui le rongeait. Les autres ne voyaient que le monstre destructeur, le parasite, sans se douter de quelle douleur et de quel déchirement l'homme possédé pouvait vraiment souffrir. Remus ferma ses paupières pour oublier un instant le monde. Il ferma aussi son esprit, rejetant les bruits et les paroles autour de lui. Il voulait être seul au monde, mais pas dans la solitude qui étreignait son cœur pour l'instant. Il voulait être seul dans la grâce et l'immanence du monde. Il soupira. C'était impossible. Il serait toujours malheureux car personne, sauf les lycans, ne pouvait savoir. Comprendre. Ce n'était pas la métamorphose physique, le plus douloureux. C'était son âme, l'essence de son être, qui devait reculer face au loup étendant sa domination. C'était pire qu'une déchirure, ou qu'une fracture mentale. Pire encore qu'une amputation. C'était le baiser du détraqueur, sans son oubli salvateur : il se réveillait toujours après la pleine lune, entièrement conscient du va et vient de son âme à l'intérieur de ce corps. Avoir conscience de son retrait, de son humanité perdue puis retrouvée, d'avoir été arraché à lui-même, d'avoir partagé ce corps avec un autre. D'avoir cédé son être et son âme à autrui.

Un viol, c'était encore pire qu'un viol. Même mille mots ne suffiraient pas à décrire l'horreur de ce sentiment, la douleur que pouvait provoquer une âme qui se déchirait, littéralement, s'extirpait d'elle-même du corps chaud et accueillant, de l'être, de l'esprit…

« Hé ! Lunard ! Ca va ? »

Il sentit la main chaude et rassurante de Peter sur son épaule. Remus rouvrit les yeux. Son ami se trouvait devant lui, l'air ébranlé, comme beaucoup, mais surtout inquiet de la santé de Lunard.

« J'ai crû que tu allais t'effondrer, ça va ? »

« Oui, merci Queudver. »

« Pas d'quoi… James est resté discuter avec son père, et Sirius est parti, déjà. Il a vu son frère, je crois… »

« Ah… »

Réponse éloquente. Si James avait vent de cela, Sirius ne passerait pas un bon quart d'heure. Il avait promis de ne plus asticoter Regulus. Selon James, c'était la meilleure façon de se faire oublier ses Black. Mais, comme d'habitude, Sirius n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

« Quand même » songea Remus « Il a de quoi être remonté contre son frère : il va épouser Rose, même contrainte et forcée. C'est dégoûtant. Alors, bon, il n'a pas raison, mais pas non plus tort. »

Il se garda bien de donner son avis à voix haute.

« On y va ? » demanda Peter en écartant une mèche châtain qui barrait son front. Il leva les yeux vers son ami, qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Ils se mirent en route vers leur cours de botanique, dans la serre numéro six. Ils y retrouvèrent Sirius, en grande conversation avec Rose et Franck, entre deux pétunias carnivores qui claquaient leurs mâchoires fleuries vers les appats juteux judicieusement placés au dessus d'eux. Il flottait dans l'air l'odeur familière du terreau et du mélange entêtant des fragances florales. Remus fut apaisé, malgré le ton urgent de Rose :

« Je ne sais pas… je… »

« Il va revenir » la rassura Sirius, en la gratifiant de l'un de ses sourires à la fois sincère et sublime. Mais cela n'eut aucun effet, à croire que Rose avait cessé d'être sensible à son charme terrible.

« Ralph est très secret. » renchérit Franck, tout en cherchant Alice des yeux. Ils avaient cours en commun avec les Serdaigles.

« On ne sait pas beaucoup de choses sur lui. Je m'en rends compte à présent. Mais il est si avenant, si prévenant, si généreux… il n'aime pas parler de lui. » ajouta Rose. Elle semblait mortifiée, et pinçait si fort sa lèvre inférieure que celle-ci devenait plus pâle que sa peau. « Il a tant fait pour nous… il est adorable. Il nous console, nous conseille, mais nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de lui rendre la pareille. »

« Il faut dire qu'il a tout le temps l'air d'aller bien. » dit Franck. Rose hocha vigoureusement la tête.

A part lui, Sirius fronça les sourcils. Les Maraudeurs avaient un tout autre point de vue sur le mystérieux Gryffondor, et ils n'en démordraient pas. La disparition de la carte, ce qui s'était passé en défenses contre les forces du mal, la cape d'invisibilité… l'auror Potter, le père de James, avait été catégorique : il n'existait qu'une seule cape de ce genre, et elle était dans la famille Potter depuis des générations ! Ils avaient bien fait d'en avertir William et Fol Œil. Après tout, Brockelhurst était un étranger, à peine débarqué, même pour Rose et Franck… comment pouvaient-ils lui faire confiance ? Si c'était un mangemort, s'il avait menacé Rose, s'il l'avait approchée de trop près, touchée, s'il avait abusé d'elle… Sirius serra si fort ses poings que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent et craquèrent sombrement. Il tâcha de conserver un visage serein, par égard pour Rose qui s'inquiétait. Autant l'épargner tant que c'était encore possible, tant que le véritable visage de Brocklehurst n'était pas révélé.

James arriva en même temps que leur professeur de botanique. Il leur promis, en murmurant, qu'il leur rapporterait l'entretien avec son père dès qu'ils se retrouveraient seuls tous les quatre. Le cours commença. Bien que le sujet fut passionant, l'absence de Ralph les destabilisait, et ils avaient bien du mal à se concentrer. L'incident du cours précédent n'était pas anodin, et il semblait que James avait beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à leur raconter. Il trépignait, et regardait sans cesse l'heure.

Enfin, la petite aiguille anonça leur délivrance. La dernière demi-heure fut un véritable calvaire, et ils ne nettoyèrent même pas leurs gants, profitant de ce que les autres traînaient pour filer droit vers leur dortoir ! Les Maraudeurs ne virent même pas le fantôme dans lequel il fonçait. Nick quasi-sans-tête en renversa sa tête de surprise et, la remetant droite, continua de se diriger vers la serre numéro six sans les apostropher comme il l'aurait fait à son habitude. Il voyait bien que les garçons étaient pressés, et lui aussi à vrai dire.

Les quatre compères arrivèrent donc dans la salle commune avant même que tous les élèves ne fussent sortis de cours, et montèrent se jeter sur leurs lits. James pénétra le dernier dans leur dortoir commun, et ferma la porte d'un sort. Il se retourna, les mains contre la poignée, l'air grave. Sirius avait pris place à côté de Remus, sur le lit de ce dernier, affalé mais pas moins inquiet. Peter sortit un paquet de loukoums de sous son coussin, en proposa aux autres, qui refusèrent, et se goinffra en attendant les révélations de James.

« Alors ? » demanda Sirius. « Quelles nouvelles ? Ton père a dû t'en apprendre de belles… »

James vint s'affaler près de ses amis, piochant dans le paquet de loukoums de Peter. Les friandises étaient dégoulinantes de sucre fondu, et tièdes d'avoir passé les précédentes nuits sous le coussin du Maraudeur, mais James semblait avoir besoin d'un remontant.

« Bon, vous le savez pas, mais hier, mon père m'a demandé de lui dire tout ce que je savais de Brocklehurst... »

« Suspect. » commenta Sirius.

James hocha la tête, et Remus lui ordonna de se laisser continuer sans l'interrompre. Il renâcla. Quelque chose lui disait que la bonne impression que Ralph lui avait laissé allait bientôt s'effacer.

« Donc j'y ai tout dit : le problème pour sa répartition au début de l'année, le fait qu'on ne le trouvait pas sur la Carte, la disparition de la Carte, aussi, la cape d'invisibilité que Brocklehurst avait sur lui l'autre nuit, les rubriques nécrologiques, l'odeur de pourriture que tu sentais, Remus... »

Le lycantrophe hocha la tête à son tour – William savait pour sa condition toute particulière, et l'homme se fiait aux intuitions du jeune homme. Remus l'en remerciait d'ailleurs souvent pour cette confiance.

« Puis là, aujourd'hui, après le cours, il m'a dit que de nous tenir à distance de lui. »

« De ton père ? » s'étonna Peter.

« Non. A distance de Brocklehurst. Il m'a dit aussi de me renseigner, de loin, sur ses faits et gestes de la journée. D'ailleurs, Broklehurst a loupé le cours de botanique, ce qui est encore plus louche. Et puis… » James pâlit. « Et puis il m'a dit qu'il allait appeler des renforts. »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Remus releva la tête, et Peter s'étrangla avec son loukoum. Il le recracha après une dizaine de secondes d'un silence ébahi, au bord de l'asphixie, sur son drap qui se tâcha d'un rose pâteux et peu ragoûtant.

« Il… il… Brocklehurst est dangereux ? »

« Il semblerait. Mon père a l'air d'en savoir long sur la chose et- »

« Putain, j'en étais sûr ! SÛR ! » explosa Sirius en se levant. Il renversa les affaires de Remus et se précipita vers l'entrée. La poignée refusa de lui obéir. « James, bordel à cul, lève ton sort, immédiatement ! »

« Sirius, ça doit rester secret ! »

« Putain, JAMES ! Rose va sûrement partir rejoindre Brocklehurst ! Il est hors de question que je- »

« Rose ? Et… putain, Lily ! »

James sortit aussitôt sa baguette. Remus se leva. Il prit Sirius par les épaules, manqua de se faire décapiter par la baffe que lui envoyait son ami pour l'empêcher de l'immobiliser, puis s'interposa entre eux et la porte :

« Les gars ! Ça doit rester secret. Si vous débarquez en hurlant, Brocklehurst va immédiatement se douter de quelque chose, et vous allez faire capoter une opération du ministère. »

« Mais… mais… »

« Et on n'a plus la carte, je sais. Sirius, tu vas chercher Rose et Franck pour les occuper. James, tu vas voir Marlene sous prétexte de lui causer entraînements de quiddditch. Elle sera probablement avec Lily. Je crois qu'elles avaient prévu une séance de révisions pour les ASPICs blancs à la bibliothèque. Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez mais restez avec eux. »

« C'est ce qu'on allait faire, Monsieur-je-sais-tout ! » hurla Sirius, ses yeux gris et fous ayant viré à l'orage. Il était décoiffé, échevelé, et écarquillait les yeux comme si ses seules pupilles ne suffisaient pas à sa vision.

« Encore une chose » dit Remus, qui tentait de le temporiser. « Calmez-vous. Ayez l'air absolument normal. Peter, je te charge de surveiller la salle commune. Si Brocklehurst y rentre, tu me contactes… »

« Mais comment ? » implora le concerné, la bouche rougie du colorant des friandises. Il avait nettoyé ses frasques gourmandes et jeté le loukoum vicieux à la poubelle. Restait une tâche au bas de ses draps.

« Sirius, file-lui ton miroir. James, passe moi le tiens. »

Les deux Maraudeurs hochèrent la tête, acceptant que leur ami prenne la direction des opérations. A tête froide, bons plans. Ils s'en remettaient souvent à la sagesse de leur ami. Ils confièrent aux deux autres Maraudeurs les deux moitiés de miroir qui servaient à communiquer. Peter glissa le sien dans sa poche.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-il à Remus, cachant les loukoums sous son coussin. « Tu vas rester avec moi dans la salle commune ? »

« Non. Moi, je vais chercher Brocklehurst. Si je le trouve, je te préviens, et tu files chercher James et Sirius. Dailleurs, vous deux, débrouillez-vous pour gagner la salle commune avec Rose, Franck, Lily et Marlene le plus vite possible, compris ? »

Compris.

« Si Brocklehurst vient ici, tu me préviens, Peter, et je me charge d'éloigner James, Sirius et les autres. »

Peter pâlit, comprenant qu'il serait seul avec Ralph si cela se produisait.

« Mais… mais… »

« Et je te rejoins immédiatement, Peter, promis. »

« Merci Remus. »

D'un signe de tête, ce dernier autorisa James à lever le sort sur la porte du dortoir. Sirius posa une main calme sur l'épaule de Remus, la serra, en signe de reconnaissance, puis s'en alla sans un mot, affichant cet air avenant et serein qui lui était coutumier, avec toutefois un brin de raideur dans sa démarche. Il n'avait pas sa prestance habituelle, mais l'apparence était sauve. James le suivit, murmurant qu'ils seraient là pour le protéger si cela tournait au vinaigre.

« Les Maraudeurs n'abandonnent pas les Maraudeurs. »

« Jamais. » murmura Peter en dédiant à Remus un sourire où perçait un peu de courage.

« Mais ils se serrent les coudes ! » termina ce dernier en leur faisant signe de filer.

Une fois qu'ils furent descendus dans la salle commune, Remus vérifia qu'il avait bien sa baguette sur lui et, inspirant profondément, arrêta son regard sur les couleurs de leurs rideaux. Rouge et doré. Sang et or. Les couleurs du courageux Godric Gryffondor. Remus referma le battant, sûr de qui il était, mais moins de ce qu'il faisait.

Une fois passé le portrait de la grosse dame, il renifla l'air. Il y avait trop d'effluves ici, et Brocklehurst n'était pas repassé là depuis ce matin. Il décida de commencer à suivre sa piste depuis la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, là où l'odeur de pourriture serait la plus forte.

**&**

Sirius n'avait aucune sorte d'idée de l'endroit où Rose et Franck pouvaient se trouver – ou plutôt, il avait trop d'idées. Sans la carte, c'était tellement difficile ! Ils auraient pu être partout : dans la grande salle, à l'étude, dans la bibliothèque, quelque part dans les couloirs, aux cuisines, à la volière, dans le parc, malgré le vent cinglant, près du lac, encore dans la serre… et, le pire de tout, quelque part, dans l'un de ces endroits, en compagnie de Brocklehurst. Une fois de plus, Sirius sentit la colère l'envahir. Il remplaçait sa peur par ce noir sentiment, peut-être parce qu'il la maîtrisait mieux. Les leçons de William n'étaient pas encore rentrées dans sa tête, mais elles feraient leur bout de chemin. Plus tard. Avec l'expérience.

Avec toute la classe et l'élégance que lui conférait son charme naturel, il snoba des groupies de sixième année qui gloussaient et tentaient de le retenir dans leurs filets. A croire que ces bêtes-là se déplaçaient en troupeau, comme les vaches. D'ailleurs, leurs regards avaient tout du bovin et du ruminant. Une idée lui vint. Au hasard, il demanda si l'une d'elle n'avait pas vu Franck. Il aurait pu demander pour Rose, mais elles auraient été moins enclines à lui répondre.

« Oui… » minauda l'une d'elles, une Poufsouffle qui n'avait de ressemblance avec Rose que la couleur brune de ses cheveux. Sirius joua sciemment avec l'une de ses propres mèches pour qu'elle aille plus vite. Cela sembla lui donner un coup de fouet. Elle devait penser qu'elle avait toutes ses chances. Intérieurement, il soupira. « _Ce n'est pas les moldus, que Voldemort devrait éliminer, mais les idiotes à la cervelle en fondue savoyarde comme elles… _»

« On revenait de notre cours de soins aux créatures magiques, à l'extérieur. Il y avait cette fille, aussi, Rose Barjow. Et puis Alice Hornby. Ils discutaient avec Nick Quasi-sans-tête. »

« Et ? »

« Eeeeet ? » minauda-t-elle encore, précieuse et ridicule.

Sirius soupira, sans se cacher, cette fois-ci. Il lui fit un sourire, quelque peu crispé, et marmonna : « S'il te plaît… »

« Claire… »

« S'il te plaît, Claire. »

Claire enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son index gauche et, ce faisant, désigna la direction du grand Hall.

« Ils se sont tous dirigés vers la grande salle. »

Sirius s'ébroua, les poussa, et se mit à courir. Il cria : « Merci ! » avant de se rappeler qu'il devait avoir l'air naturel. Il se remit à marcher, et arriva, presque tranquille, dans le grand hall. Il perça la foule de fantômes qui se concertaient à voix basse, masse blanche et translucide qui s'agitait, et pénétra dans la grande salle. Derrière lui, les fantômes hochaient la tête, et se séparaient, l'air grave. Quelques secondes plus tard, le hall avait retrouvé une ambiance normale. Sirius fronça les sourcils, se demandant si cela avait avoir avec toute l'affaire Brocklehurst. Probablement. Il se rappela qu'ils avaient vu Nick rejoindre la serre numéro six. Peut-être pour prévenir Pomona Chourave du danger que représentait l'un de ses élèves ? Nick avait-il remarqué l'absence de Franck ?

Toute la pression que Sirius avait accumulée se relâcha : Rose était là, accoudée à la table des lions, l'air inquiet, mais toujours aussi belle et gracieuse… Ses yeux bleus tombèrent dans ses yeux gris. Sirius lui sourit tendrement – mais remarquait-elle cette nuance subtile dans la courbure de ses lèvres ?

« Siriurs ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le rejoignant, se méprenant sur son sourire. « Tu as vu Ralph ? Il est introuvable. On s'inquiète beaucoup avec Franck. Nick nous a dit qu'il allait le chercher… On est allés voir dans son dortoir, mais il n'y était pas. Il peut être partout ailleurs, et… mais bon, je suppose qu'il a besoin d'être seul. Franck ne cesse de me le répéter ! »

Sirius se morigéna mentalement : lui et les autres n'avaient même pas pensé à vérifier dans le dortoir de Brocklehurst, ni au danger que les pauvres premières années avec lesquels il le partageait pouvaient courir… « _Fondue savoyarde !_ » lui envoya son cerveau. La pointe d'humour cynique ne l'atteignit même pas. Il n'arrivait pas à decrisper sa mâchoire, et sentait ses dents sur le point d'éclater.

Rose lui toucha le poignet, en l'invitant à s'asseoir avec eux, et il se détendit aussitôt. Cette fille était mieux qu'une potion de bonne humeur. Elle était magique, littéralement. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Il n'eut pas à se forcer pour passer les deux heures suivantes auprès d'elle et de Franck. Ils firent un tournois d'échecs sur le plateau que leur avait gracieusement prêté Alice – la jeune Serdaigle était d'ailleurs assise avec eux, et semblait s'être très vite integrée au petit groupe. Avec Franck, ils se faisaient parfois des petits bisous, chastes pour ne choquer personne, et se tenaient la main, se caressaient la joue, plongeaient leurs yeux les uns dans les autres, se souriaient, complices… ces deux là étaient clairement amoureux. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Sirius aurait aimé pouvoir en faire autant avec l'élue de son cœur, mais elle ne semblait plus aussi intéressée qu'auparavant. Son attitude n'était pourtant pas, en apparence, changée, mais Sirius sentait qu'elle ne frissonait plus à son approche, voyait qu'elle n'avait plus ses assauts de rougeurs quand il lui parlait, entendant que sa voix de tremblait plus légèrement… peut-être avait-elle gagné en assurance, tout simplement.

Alors que Alice, dans un petit cri de victoire, mettait Franck échec et mat, Rose se leva. Sirius, un peu désemparé, devait prendre la place du perdant pour disputer une partie contre la Serdaigle, mais savait aussi qu'il devait à tout prix rester près de Rose. Automatiquement, ses yeux se portèrent vers l'entrée de la grande salle. Il s'attendait à voir Brocklehurst, mais c'était simplement Regulus. Pourtant, il sentit que son cœur perdait en consistance quand il la vit courir, souriante, vers son frère. Et lui prendre les mains, lui faire la bise. Elle s'éloigna presque aussitôt. Cela avait été rapide, amical.

Mais cela avait été fait.

Elle avait témoigné à Regulus plus d'affection qu'elle n'avait jamais osé lui en témoigner, à lui. Sirius sentit son sang bouillir. De quel droit osait-il ?! Il se leva, manquant de renverser l'échiquier. Franck agitait sa main dans le vide. Quelque part, dans un lointain écho, il lui disait que c'était son tour de jouer contre Alice. Mais Sirius ne voyait que son frère, cette ordure, et sa fragile Rose, dont la vie cruelle avait arraché toutes les épines. Il devait la protéger. Sirius se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers les deux tourtereaux, et se plaça dans le dos de Rose. Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules, la surprit, et dit :

« Il t'embête, ce petit con, apprenti mangemort par-dessus le marché ? Tu as eu ton tatoo, ça y est ? Tu nous le montres ? »

« Sirius ! »

« Laisse, Rose. J'ai l'habitude. » dit le cadet des Black en baissant les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir à faire avec son frère, surtout pas en public. Surtout pas près de Rose.

« Mais… » Elle se tourna vers Sirius, sa couronne de cheveux ébènes retombant sur ses épaules rendant son regard assassin plus terrible encore. « Sirius ! Des excuses, tout de suite ! »

« Quoi ? Ce mec va te forcer à te marier avec lui, tu ne- »

« Ce sont nos affaires, Sirius. Les miennes et celles de Regulus. Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule. Des excuses, Sirius. »

Un éclair traversa la foule de nuages qu'étaient devenus les iris gris de l'aîné des Black. Il sentit ses dents se souder entre elles, sa machoire se crisper à nouveau…

« Non. »

« Sirius, s'il te plaît. »

« Non. Et c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Pas d'excuses à faire à un mangemort. »

« Sirius. Black. Excuses-toi. Tout de suite ! »

« Non. »

« Je ne suis pas un mangemort, Sirius. »

Pour preuve de sa bonne fois, Regulus remonta les manches de sa chemise jusqu'en haut de ses avant-bras. Sirius fit claquer sa langue, et siffla : « Pas encore… » Puis il soupira, retournant vers la table : « Quand tu en auras fini avec ce moins que rien, Rose, reviens avec les gens qui sont tes vrais amis, ok ? »

Soufflée, la jeune fille ne sut que répondre. Sirius s'assit à la place de Franck, face à l'échiquier, et entama la partie comme si de rien n'était.

« Il est impossible. » fit Rose. « Je suis désolée, Regulus. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être » objecta-t-il. « Je te l'ai dit : j'ai l'habitude. Et puis… peut-être qu'un jour, il s'apercevra que je ne suis pas qu'un pion de Voldemort. »

« Je l'espère… » souffla-t-elle sans frissoner. « Mais, tu sais… il n'a pas un mauvais fond. »

« Je le sais bien. Ce qu'il me reproche surtout, c'est de ne pas avoir son courage, je crois. »

« Tu vis dans un nid de vipères, tu es forcément courageux ! »

Il rit franchement, s'attirant un regard noir de son frère, puis reprit son air sérieux coutumier.

« Au fait, j'ai parlé à Rigel, et j'y ai dit que j'étais assez grand pour me débrouiller seul dans, je cite, _la conquête du cœur de ta sœur, Rose_. Pas trop grandiloquent ? »

« Non, par-fait ! » dit-elle en lui souriant. « Tu es adorable, Regulus. »

« Y a pas d'quoi. On risque de se marier, alors autant nous entendre et jouer le jeu. En apparence, du moins. »

« Ouais… » Elle pouffa. « On ferait de parfaits soixante-huitards ! »

« Des quoi ? »

« Tu sais, Mai 68, tout ça… les grèves moldues en France, le mouvement hippie dans le monde… »

« Les grèves, je vois pas, mais le mouvement hippie, ça a même atteint les sorciers. Enfin, je peux aumoins féliciter ma mère de nous avoir épargné les chapeaux à fleur et les robes colorées… elle préfère le noir. Sauvé ! »

« Sans blague ? »

« Ouais. » Il lui tira la langue. « Mais au fait, quel rapport ? »

Rose ouvrit la bouche, mais se ravisa vivement, les joues soudainement rouges.

« Quoi ? »

« Hmmm… Les hippies, la liberté sexuelle, tout ça… un couple libertaire et libéré, quoi, sous couvert d'être de parfaits petits sang-purs mariés et plan-plans, quoi… ahem… »

« Ah. »

Eloquente réaction. Regulus n'était qu'en cinquième année, et piqua un fard à son tour, pas encore tout à fait « libéré » sur cette question-là. A son âge, c'était encore un tabou que d'en parler. Il n'avait pas la même facilité que certains septièmes années, que ce soit à Gryffondor ou ailleurs, pour parler de ces choses-là sans rougir. Rose se surprit à penser qu'il était encore jeune, et inexpérimenté, dans tous les domaines de la vie, mais avait déjà à souffrir de choses dont il n'aurait jamais avoir eu l'expérience – comme l'hostilité de son unique frère, l'éclatement de sa famille, le mariage forcé, la guerre et la haine…

Elle se surprit à penser que le cadet valait bien l'aîné. Regulus n'avait ni son incroyable charisme, ni son élégance folle, ni l'air de poser, à chaque seconde, pour la couverture de Sorcières-Hebdo, mais posait un regard à la fois généreux et désabusé sur le monde.

En fait, il manquait la sagesse à Sirius. Ses parents avaient semé cette graine-là dans le cœur de son frère. Cependant, si ni Sirius ni Regulus n'étaient parfaits, ils avaient tous deux l'étoffe des grands hommes.

**&**

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. Toute sa vie, il avait érigé des barrières entre lui et les autres. Ron et Hermione étaient parvenus à les franchir, entraînant avec eux tout un monde de bonheur et d'amour, une époque bénie où Harry avait trouvé sa place parmi la famille Weasley, avait découvert le vrai sens du mot fraternité. Puis Sirius était venu, et tout s'était effondré face à lui. Harry avait ouvert sa poitrine, arraché son cœur, et le lui avait présent en offrande. Sirius était à la fois sa famille, son passé, et toute son identité. Le membre de sa famille reconstituée qu'il chérissait le plus. Puis il était rapproché de Dumbledore, de Lupin, mais aussi d'élèves, tels Neville et Luna. Mais que pouvait l'amour face à la Mort ?

Voldemort les avait tous tués, tous emportés, tous arrachés à Harry, et son cœur battant avec eux. Il s'était retrouvé seul dans son château, derrière ses murailles infranchissables, tant mentales que physiques, incapable d'en sortir. Aussi seul que Voldemort pouvait l'être : tous deux n'avaient plus que des ennemis ; tous deux n'avaient même plus une âme entière, seulement des vestiges, des restes, un morceau déchiré et seul, désespérément seul… étaient-ils aussi différents que ce que Dumbledore le lui assurait jadis ?

« Je suis bon, j'œuvre pour le bien, la paix, la vie… je… »

Il soupira, il était pire que seul. Son âme n'était même pas complète, même pas complète, même pas complète, même pas… « Je suis moins qu'un homme, pire que Voldemort. Comment ai-je pu croire que j'allais rester le même malgré tout ? La fin justifie-t-elle les moyens ? Je vais… je vais devoir tuer pour satisfaire Astharoth. Tuer pour que mon âme me sauve, même si je meurs, et ce sept fois. Tuer pour mes Horcruxes. »

Combattre le mal par le mal était-il la bonne solution ? Il n'était plus si sûr. Cela ne lui semblait plus aussi légitime. Ses métamorphoses s'espaçaient de moins en moins, devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à contenir quand il était en public, et il… une longue, fine et terrible aiguille glacée lui transperça le cœur. Astharoth se languissait. L'esprit magique réclamait son dû. Et Harry devait répondre à sa demande.

Bientôt, il tuerait. Une première fois. Pour son premier Horcruxe. Que se passerait-il si Harry n'honorait pas sa promesse ? Si Harry ne remplaçait pas la vie des araignées, si petites et si innocentes araignées, par la vie d'hommes cruels, si pleins de mal que le vice et le fiel débordaient et suintaient par toutes les pores de leurs peaux ?

Harry se résigna. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Même le voyage dans le temps ne pouvait l'éloigner de ses responsabilités. Le temps et l'espace n'avaient rien à voir. Son âme restait déchirée. Et, lui, restait un monstre. Le temps ne changeait rien à sa nature véritable.

Il allait tuer. Soit. Autant l'accepter. Mais deviendrait-il comme l'apparition ? Prendrait-il vraiment l'apparence qu'avait prise l'épouvantard ? à jamais ?... était-il toujours aussi bon ?

Non. Non. Il secoua la tête, crispa ses doigts si fort autour de son crâne qu'il griffa son cuir chevelu. Du sang perla, goutta et glissa le long de ses mèches ébènes. Il allait sauver des vies, des millions de vie. Une vie en vallait bien une autre : tuer les plus mauvais pour sauver les plus justes, voilà ce qu'il allait faire. Faire le peu de mal d'où sortirait un grand bien. Sept âmes déjà damnées qu'il devait cueillir au nom du diable, du démon ! Ce n'était pas faire mal ! Ce n'était pas-

« C'est toujours tuer. Arracher la vie. Et puis, qui suis-je pour juger de ceux qui doivent mourir et de ceux qui doivent vivre ? Comment savoir si un homme est vraiment mauvais ? S'il n'a pas simplement besoin d'une deuxième chance ? Comment savoir si… si je ne peux pas changer son avenir ? »

Ce disant, il pensait à Severus Rogue, celui que, jusque là, il avait mis en tête de liste de ses cibles. Mais il y avait Rose, et Rigel, et Harry souhaitait plus que tout la mort de ce dernier. Après tout, grâce à son intervention, Severus Rogue ne trahirait peut-être pas Dumbledore. Ne deviendrait peut-être pas aussi mauvais. Ne…

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même. De la lave. Il avait l'impression de baigner dans de la lave. Il hoqueta, gémit, serra les dents. Il ne devait pas hurler. La salle sur demande ne contiendrait pas ses cris. On allait le trouver. On l'entendrait. Rose, Franck, son grand-père… ils devaient le chercher en ce moment. L'incident n'allait pas rester sans conséquences. Qu'allait-il pouvoir inventer pour s'en sortir ? Pour répondre aux questions, à toutes les questions, les plus farfelues et insidieuses qu'on pourrait lui poser ?

« Je ne suis pas un héros… » haleta-t-il entre deux gémissements. « Je suis un monstre, laissez-moi, laissez-moi mourir… »

La lave en fusion devint magma écarlate, brûlant sa peau, calcinant ses os, réduisant ses entrailles à moins que des cendres. Il sentit ses yeux fondre, éclater en bulles blanches et vertes, sa bouche se dissoudre, se distordre dans la douleur. Il avait mal, si mal… Harry s'évanouit. L'oubli bienfaisant de l'inconscience s'empara de lui. Ses nerfs, saturés, continuaient d'envoyer des signaux de terreur et de douleur à un esprit qui n'était plus là. Ailleurs, quelque part dans les limbes du rêve… ou du cauchemar.

Un doloris aurait été moins douloureux.

La silhouette recroquevillée d'Harry était méconnaissable. Ses ongles, devenus longs et griffus, avaient laissé dix entailles profondes dans le parquet ciré. Dix griffures de loup enfermé dans une cage mentale. Sa peau avait perdu de sa couleur, de sa substance. Ses veines étaient visibles et s'étendaient en une toile d'araignée bleutée qui parcourait son corps. Sa poitrine montait et descendait beaucoup trop vite. Les pulsations de son cœur, erratiques, n'envoyaient pas assez de sang. Son esprit erra à la frontière du coma, longtemps, bien trop, puis revint peu à peu.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles avaient disparues. Ses iris étaient rouges. Seule sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, fine et fragile, le différenciait en apparence de son ennemi.

Il gémit, comme écartelé sur la table du destin. Mais il était simplement par terre, souffrant, en proie à de terribles doutes. Et à une métamorphose, tant interne qu'externe, qui n'avait rien de naturel. Plus les jours passaient, moins son corps et son esprit lui appartenaient.

« Mais je suis un homme bon. J'existe. Je suis… je suis… »

Il se raccrocha à cette pensée.

« Je suis le Survivant. »

Comme à une bouée. Plus fort qu'à une bouée. Il se sauva seul de son propre naufrage, de ce corps et de cet esprit qui étaient son navire, qu'il avait lui-même sabordé sans le savoir.

Même les héros ne prenaient pas toujours les bonnes décisions. La vie était beaucoup plus cruelle que ça. Harry se releva sur les coudes, et regarda autour de lui, hagard. Où était-il ? Il se souvint : la salle sur demande. Combien de temps était passé ?

Une horloge apparut. Elle indiquait vingt heures. L'heure du dîner serait bientôt passée. Il lui restait une demi-heure pour rejoindre la grande salle et manger. Mais en avait-il vraiment envie ? Que dirait-il ?

« J'ai manqué des cours. Si je disparais plus longtemps, Rose et Franck préviendront les préfets, et je ne veux pas me faire remarquer. Surtout pas. Je ne suis pas prêt pour… »

Péniblement, il se releva. Ses mains lui faisaient mal. Mais c'était tout. Il les regarda, vit ses paumes presques transparentes, et soupira. Heureusement, la métamorphose dans le sens contraire était beaucoup moins douloureuse. Pourquoi avait-il laissé le mal l'envahir à ce point ? D'habitude, il prenait la potion avant que la métamorphose ait vraiment commencé. Il ne savait pas que c'était aussi… douloureux, d'être _lui_.

Harry se dirigea vers une petite commode, qu'il savait toujours être là quand c'était lui qui invoquait la salle sur demande. Il y avait rangé toutes ses affaires compromettantes, y compris les rubriques nécrologiques. Et, surtout, ses potions. Il lui en restait peu. Il allait devoir en refaire. Avant son départ, il avait naïvement pensé que la trentaine de fioles lui suffirait pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de sa septième année.

« Et nous ne sommes que le quinze Novembre… » songea-t-il en remuant le liquide ambré, qui noircissait à son toucher. Il l'avala d'un trait, sans même grimacer. Pourtant, la première fois, il avait failli vomir.

« On s'habitue à tout. » Soupir. « Même à l'idée de devenir un meurtrier. »

Il rangea la fiole vide, recoiffa ses cheveux emmêlés et les réunit en un catogan élégant, remit sa cape droite, et prit soin de prendre l'air serein de ceux qui ont beaucoup pleuré mais souhaitent être forts. Sa figure défaite conviendrait parfaitement. Il se mouilla un peu le visage à l'eau d'un robinet qu'il avait fait apparaître, puis s'estima prêt. Il fallait qu'il montre qu'il avait été chamboulé, suffisamment pour que les gens soient gênés de lui poser des questions, mais pas trop pour ne pas sembler suspect. C'était un équilibre délicat.

Vingt heures cinq. Il quitta la salle sur demande.

Les vieilles pierres l'accueillirent dans leur écrin de silence. Pas un seul écho de conversation dans les couloirs, par une seule ombre qui s'allongeait dans la lumière des torches enflammées, rien que le bruit de ses pas, solitaire, qui résonnait le long des hauts murs. Le couloir du troisième étage était désert. La salle-sur-demande redevint simple tapisserie innocente. Harry fut extrêmement soulagé de quitter le lieu de ses métamorphoses. Il leva les yeux vers les vitraux qui se perdaient dans la pénombre. Dehors, la lune se voyait à peine, cachée sous une couverture de nuages gris argentés. Quelques étoiles se révelaient à la faveur d'une trouée dans le ventre dodu des nuées, mais trop peu souvent pour que leur lumière éclaire les hommes.

Harry se rappela des étoiles qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Rose, et l'étreinte chaleureuse qui réchauffa son cœur se glaça presque aussitôt : avait-il le droit de voler son seul amour à son parrain ? Avait-il seulement le droit à l'amour, alors qu'il était moins qu'un homme ? Aux deux questions, il répondait non. Harry baissa les yeux, défit son catogan, et rabattit la longue cascade de ses cheveux noirs autour de son visage. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre la grande salle. Il ne croisa personne. Pas même un fantôme. Les personnages des tableaux chuchotaient sur son passage, mais seulement dans son dos. Harry entendait la rumeur de leurs murmures, mais n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce qu'ils disaient.

Il descendit les derniers escaliers, qui menaient au grand hall, manqua de trébucher dans le tapis de sol, et s'arrêta face à la grande porte de Poudlard. Un instant, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, le lointain, là, au dehors.

Ce n'était ni la même époque, ni le même Poudlard, mais c'était une vision identique à ses souvenirs. Que n'avait-il pris le temps de s'imprégner plus profondément de ces merveilleuses années passées à étudier ici, auprès de Ron, d'Hermione, des jumeaux, de Ginny, de Luna, de Neville, et de tous les autres ?... Il soupira, las de soupirer, encore et encore, puis se tourna vers la grande salle. La porte était entrouverte, et l'endroit étrangement calme pour l'heure.

Tout le poids de sa solitude s'abattit sur lui, affaissa ses épaules, et provoqua un interminable frisson dans son dos. Une goutte d'une sueur froide, glacée, coula le long de son échine. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ce n'était pas lui. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et pesta. Il n'avait pas la Carte avec lui. Il glissa son autre main dans son autre poche. Sa baguette était là. Il la sortit, et poussa le lourd battant de la porte de la Grande Salle. Les gonds grincèrent de façon sinistre.

La lumière l'éblouit. Après un clignement de paupières, il se retrouva nez à nez avec six baguettes levées. L'une appartenait à Dumbledore, une autre à William Potter, une autre à Maugrey Fol Œil. Les trois autres étaient celles d'Aurors tendus, parés à toute éventualité. Harry se figea. Derrière, tous les élèves de Poudlard les observait.

Que se passait-il ?

« Il… il y a un problème, professeur Dumbledore ? Quelqu'un a pénétré dans le château ? »

« Ralph Brocklehurst. » tonna l'Auror Potter, les yeux remplis d'éclairs. « Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Veuillez nous confier votre baguette magique. Toute résistance sera inutile et aggravera votre cas. »

Harry les fixa un à un, ébahi. Il vit Rose et Franck serrés l'un contre l'autre à la table des Gryffondors. Leurs regards… l'avaient-ils déjà condamné ? Il n'osait même pas regarder vers Lily, James, et le reste des Maraudeurs… « _Sirius, je ne suis pas un traître… je ne suis pas… je suis…_ »

Et il se vit lui, tremblant, apeuré, mis au pied du mur par les membres de son propre camp, par ses alliés qui ne le reconnaissaient pas.

Ô Merlin. Qu'avait-il fait ? Où avait-il échoué ?

**&**

Harry se félicitait de n'être pas retourné en cours après l'incident en classe de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il n'aurait pas eu le temps de prendre sa potion, on l'aurait arrêté plus tôt, et, à cause de sa métamorphose, on l'aurait définitivement pris pour un ennemi des forces du bien, de Dumbledore, et de l'Ordre du Phénix. L'Ordre existait-il déjà, d'ailleurs ? Harry n'en savait rien et, pour l'instant, il y avait plus urgent comme problème. On allait le questionner, l'interroger sans relâche, jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau, la vérité si compromettante, et on ne le croirait pas. « Je suis Harry Potter, le Survivant, et je viens sauver le monde du chaos. » Trop extravagant, trop incroyable, trop grandiloquent. Et pourtant…

Une seconde après l'avoir interpellé, les aurors avaient lancé de concert un sort de stupéfixion. Harry n'avait même pas eu le réflexe de lancer un contre-sort. Il avait été pris par surprise. Aucun des éclairs de lumière rouge n'avait manqué sa cible. Il maudissait son manque de réaction mais, d'un autre côté, qu'aurait-il eu à gagner dans un combat face à eux six, sinon l'aggravation de son cas ? Il se demandait bien ce que Dumbledore et les Aurors avaient pu découvrir pour en venir à l'arrêter… Harry n'avait rien vu venir. Il se maudissait de son manque de prévoyance. « Je suis un idiot ! Un pauvre idiot qui croit qu'il peut sauver le monde tout seul ! Candide aux enfers ! Candide mort ! »

D'un leste mouvement de baguette, l'Auror Potter avait grand ouvert les portes, et pris la tête du groupe. Les quatre autres Aurors s'étaient placés autour de lui, en formation carrée. Fol Œil le regardait étrangement, son œil bleu électrique tournoyant dans son orbite. Dumbledore avait laissé l'école aux soins de Mc Gonagall, et fermé la marche de l'étrange cortège. Impuissant, Harry avait profité de ces quelques minutes de marche silencieuse à travers le château pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Il n'avait rien trouvé. Il ne trouvait toujours rien, et Dumbledore ouvrait la porte d'une salle qu'Harry ne connaissait, qui se situait quelque part près des cachots. Les couloirs lui étaient inconnus ; la salle commune des Serpentards ne se trouvait pas là. Harry inspira profondément, autant que le lui permettait sa poitrine stupéfixiée. Il tâcha de remettre de l'ordre tant dans ses pensées qu'au sein des battements erratiques et corrumpus de son cœur. Il transpirait terriblement, d'une sueur froide et désagréable. Il se sentait encore plus seul qu'auparavant, si c'était possible. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il se sentait directement menacé.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se trouvait dans une impasse.

On l'assit sur une chaise, sans lever le sort de stupéfixion. Harry put faire face aux visages des Aurors. Il reconnut William Potter et Maugrey Fol Œil, qu'il avait déjà remarqués, et s'attarda sur les visages de ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas.

L'unique jeune femme de l'assemblée avait les cheveux fins et châtains qui tombaient en boucle éparses sur ses épaules, et cascadaient jusqu'à ses hanches. Ses yeux, scrutateurs, ne le quittaient pas. Elle se tenait les bras croisés, tapotant sa baguette contre son flanc gauche, la pointe dangereusement tournée vers Harry. Elle était élancée, fière et farouche. Une véritable walkyrie, resplandissante de beauté mais plus dangereuse encore. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle Lucy Rosier en face de lui, plus expérimentée, et cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

Les deux autres Aurors se ressemblaient beaucoup, et Harry pensait les avoir déjà vus quelque part. Une chose était certaine, au moins : ils étaient frères. Alors que celui de droite avait les cheveux coupés au carré, celui de gauche arborait un crâne rasé de très près, brillant de jeunesse. Ce dernier possédait une barbe taillée à la royale, tandis que le premier avait les joues pâles et imberbes. Leurs yeux, d'un bleu très clair, se croisaient souvent avec ceux de Dumbledore et de William Potter, qui discutaient à voix basse. Soudain, Harry se rappela où il les avait vus : il s'agissait des frères Prewett, tués lors de la première guerre, membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'étaient les frères de Molly Weasley. Fol Œil avait vanté leur courage et leur abnégation quand il avait commenté la photo de l'Ordre, au Square Grimmaud… ils étaient morts durant un combat, pris au piège, mais pas seuls. Les deux frères étaient tombés ensemble, ou tomberaient, plutôt…

« Jeune homme » dit William Potter en posant une chaise face à lui, sur laquelle il prit place. « Votre baguette vous a été confisquée. Nous sommes cinq Aurors entraînés, plus le vainqueur de Grindelwald, pour vous empêcher de fuir, alors il ne faudra rien tenter lorsque nous lèverons le sort de stupéfixion. Compris ? »

Harry ne pouvait hocher la tête, mais la lueur dans son regard répondit à sa place. De toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix. Sans un mot, les Aurors levèrent le sort qui l'immobilisait. Harry sentit ses muscles se tendre et se détendre en même temps, ce qui provoqua un spasme de douleur affolant. Il manqua de peu de tomber de sa chaise. Ses cheveux, défaits, volèrent dans son visage et restèrent collés à sa peau humide de sueur. Il les ramena en arrière, dans un geste habituellement désinvolte, mais les quelques mèches lui semblèrent peser des tonnes.

Avec la mobilité et la douleur revint la faim. Son ventre gargouilla, mais le borborygme n'arracha de sourire à personne. L'Auror Potter le fixait sans ciller. Les frères Prewett, aussi roux l'un que l'autre, restaient immobiles. La jeune femme faisait les cent pas en silence, et Harry ne voyait pas Dumbledore, qui restait dans son dos. Il se massa les poignets, puis les tempes, pour se détendre. Cela ne lui réussit guère.

« De quoi suis-je accusé ? » demanda-t-il sans préambule. Il eut l'impression de hurler au sein d'un amphithéâtre. Un terrible mal de tête sourdait derrière son front, et prenait peu à peu de l'ampleur. La réponse de son grand-père fut sans détour, elle aussi :

« De beaucoup de choses, Monsieur Brocklehurst… » Il remonta ses lunettes rondes sur son nez, appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, et son menton sur ses poings. Il ne cessait pas de le fixer. C'était très dérangeant. C'était fait exprès. Et cela marchait : « Premièrement, de posséder des papiers d'identité falsifiés. Cela a été constaté lors de votre inscription à Poudlard. Deuxièmement, d'avoir volé ses affaires à un élève et de lui avoir lancé un sort d'Oubliettes. Troisièmement – et c'est là votre premier crime et le plus grave, mais nous l'avons découvert tout dernièrement – d'avoir rompu l'équilibre temporel en effectuant un voyage interdit sur longue distance. Nous ne savons pas d'où vous venez, ni pourquoi, mais sachez que vous avez voyagé en totale illégalité. Cela n'est pas passé inaperçu, vous vous en doutez… »

« Je… »

« Ce ne sont pas les seules charges retenues contre vous. Vous êtes, en outre, soupçonné d'avoir déclenché l'attaque des loups-garous sur Poudlard. Cela reste à prouver, mais vous êtes notre premier suspect. »

Comment avaient-ils su pour son voyage dans le temps ? C'était impossible à prévoir ! Impossible à repérer ! Dans son temps à lui, le ministère ne possédait pas les moyens de contrôler les allers et venues des sorciers à travers les époques et les jours, alors certainement pas en 1976 ! Quelque chose lui échappait. Il décida de poser directement la question, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer la carte de l'ignorance.

Il sentit Dumbledore et les Aurors frémir à cet aveu donné à demi-mots. William Potter lui répondit posément, mais la voix toujous menaçante, grondante :

« Nous avons le témoignage du Choipeau magique. Ce n'est pas un être vivant, mais cela reste un être dôté d'une intelligence certaine, ainsi ses paroles ne peuvent être remises en question. Nous vous surveillons depuis le début de l'année. »

Ils savaient pour les Horcruxes, c'était inévitable. Il avait échoué.

« Que vous a-t-il exactement dit ? »

« Cela vous intéresse, Monsieur Brocklehurst ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon nom. »

« Je m'en doute. »

« Dites-moi ce qu'il vous a dit, mot pour mot, et je vous dirai toute la vérité. Toute. »

Ils pouvaient savoir pour le voyage dans le temps, le futur chaotique, leur avenir, leurs morts respectives, ils pouvaient tout savoir ! Cela n'avait, au fond, qu'une importance toute relative. Ce futur était révolu, n'est-ce pas ?... Par contre, ils ne devaient pas avoir vent de la création de ses Horcruxes. Surtout pas…

« Il a dit, je cite… Faustine, tu as sa déclaration sur toi ? »

« Oui… » murmura la jeune femme en ouvrant son sac à bandouillère aux couleurs pourpres et violines de l'uniforme des Aurors. Elle en sortit une pochette noire, sans mention écrite. Harry était certain que c'était une copie du dossier qu'ils possédaient sur lui.

William Potter s'en saisit aussitôt, l'ouvrit, et feuilleta quelques pages jusqu'à tomber sur celle qu'il cherchait :

« _Ce garçon n'est pas celui qu'il dit être. Il porte en lui de nombreuses traces de magie noire, et j'ignore si c'est de son fait ou parce qu'il en a été la victime. Dans tous les cas, il n'est pas fondamentalement bon. Mais il n'est pas fondamentalement mauvais non plus. Il est donc hors de question de lui faire confiance sans savoir la vérité à son sujet. Paradoxalement, ce que j'ai perçu de son âme – je crois qu'il m'a volontairement dissimulé le reste pour sauvegarder ses secrets – était pur, et limpide. C'est un garçon courageux et volontaire, terriblement décidé à accomplir son destin. Mais je me dois de revenir sur ce que j'ai dit, et d'insister : il est plus mauvais que bon par son essence, et il faut donc s'en méfier, Albus… après, quelles sont ses intentions ? Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas pu lire en lui. Il m'a tenu éloigné de tout, je n'ai vu que son courage…_ Voilà. Satisfait ? »

Harry hocha la tête, crispé, les mâchoires soudées l'une à l'autre.

Le Choipeau ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas dit pour les Horcruxes car il ne savait pas. Il ne s'était aperçu de rien. Imperceptiblement, Harry se détendit. Le futur était déjà perdu, avant même qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit. C'était peut-être irresponsable de leur révéler l'avenir du monde sorcier, mais c'était la seule solution. Harry devait s'en faire des alliés. Il le devait. Il déglutit.

« Vous avez une plume à papotte ? Ce que j'ai à dire va prendre des heures. Vous devriez tous prendre une chaise. »

« Nous ne sommes pas des gamins, aussi aisément corruptibles. Ton amabilité fait peine à voir… » cracha la jeune femme, Faustine.

« Faisons comme il le dit. » interrompit Dumbledore, en apparaissant soudain dans le champ de vision de Harry. « Je vais demander aux elfes de maison de nous confectionner un plateau repas une fois votre déclaration terminée, Monsieur Brocklehurst. »

« Ce n'est pas mon nom. Je… »

« Et je vous autorise à utiliser ma plume à papotte personnelle pour l'interrogatoire, William. »

« Merci Albus. »

Le directeur fit apparaître un long parchemin, et une plume mordorée. Dumbledore fit poser ses lèvres à Harry sur le bout de la plume, ouvrit le parchemin, et disposa leur greffier magique sur un bureau de la classe poussiéreuse où ils se trouvaient. Il fit apparaître son patronus, un phénix argenté et magnifique, pour aller donner ses ordres aux elfes de maison. Il ne comptait pas quitter la pièce tant qu'ils n'en auraient pas fini.

Le vieux directeur nettoya ses lunettes, s'assit en silence, et quand tout ce rituel fut effectué, Harry humecta ses lèvres et attendit que les autres s'asseyent à leur tour.

Par où commencer ? Comment présenter les choses sous un bon angle, sans que cela ne paraisse suspect ?

« Je vous en prie. » l'invita Dumbledore.

« C'est que… je ne sais pas par où… »

« Commencez par nous donner votre véritable nom, Monsieur… »

Bien. Très bien. Il inspira profondément, et dit à voix basse, bien qu'il eut l'impression de hurler :

« Potter, je m'appelle Harry James Potter. »

Son grand-père sursauta, et se releva sur sa chaise. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cela. Harry plongea ses yeux émeraude dans ceux, presque noirs, de son grand-père. La révélation suivante allait l'ébranler passablement plus.

« Je suis le fils de James Potter. Je suis aussi le Survivant de la Première Guerre. Que ce soit à mon époque ou dans celle-ci, je reste l'ennemi le plus mortel de Voldemort. »

Il inspira à nouveau. Les mots qui allaient venir, il les avait déjà dits, mais ailleurs, dans un autre temps, dans une époque où son mentor était mort, et où Harry devait faire face, seul, à l'entêté qui leur servait de Ministre de la Magie. Sans le vouloir, avec ce qui lui restait de courage, il chercha les yeux bleus si réconfortants du directeur de Poudlard, cachés derrière leurs lunettes aux verres en forme de demi-lune. Il déclara :

« Mais surtout, jusqu'au bout, je reste l'homme de Dumbledore. »

* * *

**Prochain chapitre** : « _L'ombre et l'espoir_ » 


	8. Le sang d'un Potter

**Sept vies pour mourir**

**&**

**Auteur :** GabrielleTrompeLaMort

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure – Mystery – Romance

**Titre :** Sept vies pour mourir

**Spoilers :** Post Tome 6, bien que, depuis la parution du Tome 7, j'aie décidé d'inclure certains éléments du Tome 7.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction n'est pas à but lucratif. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et la Warnerbross Compagny.

**Résumé : **Certains appellent ça « jouer avec le feu », mais Harry Potter préfère dire qu'il se sert des mêmes armes que son ennemi pour le vaincre. [Voyage dans le temps – Horcruxes

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou **!

Je ne résiste pas au plaisir de poster ce chapitre deux jours avant la date annoncée. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Un tas de choses se mettent en place, des rouages bougent silencieusement, ou avec fracas… bientôt les choses très sérieuses vont commencer.  
J'en profite pour vous remercier lecteurs revieweurs, pour toutes les bonnes ondes que vous m'envoyez, et vous aussi, lecteurs silencieux, parce que les HITS dans mes statistiques ne montent pas tout seul à 900 en un mois. ;)  
Le chapitre suivant, et celui d'après encore, sont déjà écrits ! Cependant, pour des raisons tant professionnelles que personnelles (et une excellente nouvelle dont je vous ferai part lorsqu'elle sera rendue officielle ;)), je me dois d'**allonger le délai de parution** et de le faire passer d'un mois **à** **un mois et demi**. C'est lent, je le sais, et peut-être que je pourrai reprendre le rythme normal, tous les mois, mais je ne garantis rien. J'ai eu un eee-PC, ultra portable, juste pour pouvoir écrire partout, tout le temps, comme je le veux, et j'aurai ma clef USB sur moi, avec cette fanfic à l'intérieur. Il n'est donc pas impossible que le rythme reste à un chapitre tous les mois, mais je tenais à vous prévenir en cas de ralentissement. ;)  
Voilà. Mis à part ça, je vous souhaite une trèèèès bonne lecture, et puis je vous dis à dans un mois et demi…  
Bises !  
Gaby.

* * *

**Personnages et situations :**

— **Elèves :**

_Ralph Broklehurst :_ Pseudonyme de notre Harry Potter international au temps des Maraudeurs.

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : _Les Maraudeurs, en septième année, nul besoin de les présenter.

_Lily Evans :_ En septième année à Gryffondor, amie de Marlene McKinnon et de la défunte Helena.

_Marlene McKinnon :_ Amie de Lily et Helena, septième année à Gryffondor, homosexuelle.

_Franck Longdubat :_ En septième année à Gryffondor. Meilleur ami de Rose, en pince sérieusement pour une certaine Alice Hornby.

_Rose Barjow : _Soeur de Rigel Barjow, elle est à Gryffondor en septième année et est très amie avec Franck Longdubat. Ses parents sont les tenanciers de la boutique du même nom au chemin des Embrumes.

_Rigel Barjow :_ Frère de Rose Barjow, il est à Serpentard en septième année, et traîné avec sa bande de caïds, à savoir : Severus Rogue ; Rodolphus Lestrange ; Lucy Rosier et Antonin Dolohov.

_Severus Rogue :_ toujours égal à lui-même, et comme nous le connaissons tous. En septième année lors de l'histoire. L'affaire de la cabane hurlante est déjà passée.

_Regulus Black _: Frère de Sirius Black avec lequel il a de gros problèmes relationnels depuis la fugue de ce dernier, en cinquième année à Serpentard, ami avec Loïs Parkinson, Amycus et Alecto Carrow.

_Loïs Parkinson :_ Cinquième année. Ami avec Regulus Black et les jumeaux Carrow. Craint à Poudlard pour ses élans et regards sadiques et malsains...

_Amycus et Alecto Carrow :_ Cinquièmes années. Mangemorts arrêtés, respectivement hommes et femmes, cités dans le tome six. Famille mangemorte citée dans le tome six, qui apparemment aurait cru Voldemort mort. Par choix, j'ai décidé que les deux personnages suscités seraient de cette famille, mais cela n'est pas sûr. Une simple supposition.

_William Potter_ : père de James Potter, il est l'Auror lieutenant en chef du département de la défense magique, et aussi son porte-parole officiel, avec le commandant principal. Il dirige une équipe d'Aurors, surnommée la Main, car ils sont cinq et soudés, jusqu'à la mort. Depuis peu, il enseigne la DCFM à Poudlard.

_Maugrey Fol Œil_ : le seul, l'unique, l'inimitable. Membre de la Main.

_Faustine Bouvaist_ : membre de La Main.

_Fabian et Gidéon Prewett_ : frères de Molly Weasley, membres de la Main.

**-- Professeurs :**

Potions : Horace Slughorn

DCFM : William Potter

Botanique : Pomona Chourave

Runes : Albert Vector

Sortilèges : Flitwick

Métamorphose : Minerva McGonnagall

SACM : Brûlopot

Divination : Melle Cassandra, morte et non remplacée.

_**Cette liste s'enrichira au fur et à mesure des chapitres, et de l'apparition des personnages.**_

* * *

**Le sang d'un Potter**

* * *

_Rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est que les objets cassés lors de sa cinquième année avaient été remplacés. Harry augmenta la puissance du halo blanc que dispensait sa baguette magique, et s'avança entre les rayonnages. Le silence était total, le noir complet, si l'on exceptait la lueur de son lumos. Il tâchait de ne faire aucun bruit. S'introduire dans le Ministère avait été presque trop facile, et il avait peur d'être suivi, bien qu'il fût dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité._

_Il passa devant la cloche mystérieuse où le temps, immuable, formait une boucle sans cesse renouvelée, jamais brisée. De l'œuf sortait toujours un oisillon qui grandissait, volait, vieillissait, mourait, puis retournait à la poussière et redevenait œuf. Le cycle de la vie, cent fois, mille fois, une infinité de fois répété. Le temps était une boucle, Harry le savait. _

_Après vingt minutes de vaine recherche, il finit par tomber sur une étagère intéressante de par son contenu. Bien sûr, rien n'était étiquetté, ni reconnaissable, mais s'il avait correctement compris de quelle manière les Langues de Plomb classaient les objets, il se trouvait au bon endroit._

_Trois items magiques se trouvaient là. Le premier était un monocle qui, lorsqu'Harry l'approcha de son œil, déforma la réalité et… fit apparaître une scène tout droit sortie d'une autre époque ! Des sorciers en robe ancienne – en collants blancs et beiges, pourpoints et talonetttes – se promenaient entre les rayonnages, chuchotant dans un anglais qu'Harry jugea être de l'époque de Shakespear, le grand dramaturge. Il sursauta, comme s'il craignait que les êtres de cet autre temps ne le surprennent à la lorgnette de leur monde, et reposa le monocle sur l'étagère, à l'endroit exact où il se trouvait._

_Le deuxième item était un sablier, vide, doublé d'une seringue. Harry n'osa pas y toucher. Il sut d'intuition que ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Son regard était attiré par une bille, toute simple, qui miroita dès qu'il la prit entre ses doigts. Il la leva à hauteur de ses yeux._

_« Par Merlin ! » murmura-t-il quand il identifia ce qui venait d'apparaître à l'intérieur du verre. Des mondes. Il voyait des mondes, des galaxies, des univers, tout entiers déformés par le temps, qui, tous, allaient et venaient en boucle au sein de la minuscule bille de verre. C'était magnifique, plein d'étoiles et de couleurs, une peinture vivante de toutes les existences passées, présentes et futures. Un univers entier fait et défait, constamment prisonnier dans la boucle du temps._

_Tout à son observation, Harry n'avait pas entendu les bruits de pas dans son dos. Ce fut une voix aussi sèche et coupante qu'une guillotine qui l'arracha à sa contemplation : « Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! »_

_Harry se figea._

**&**

La gorge sèche et la voix rauque, Harry achevait son récit. Il était assis sur la même chaise qu'au début, face à son grand-père qui n'osait plus, à vrai dire, le regarder en face. Son histoire, et surtout son préambule, à savoir la mort de James et Lily, devait l'avoir ébranlé plus profondément encore qu'il ne laissait paraître, même si William était un homme difficile à convaincre comme à persuader – Harry savait qu'il lui demanderait des preuves tangibles en plus de son témoignage.

« Harry… » dit Dumbledore, brisant le silence ébahi qui s'était installé. « As-tu toujours la bille que tu as trouvé dans la Salle du Temps ? »

« Pas sur moi, mais je peux vous l'amener. Elle se trouve dans la Salle sur Demande. »

Dumbledore, qui avait retiré ses lunettes et les essuyait dans un réflexe automatique, cligna des yeux, surpris. Harry se souvint, un peu trop tard, que le directeur de cette époque n'avait pas conscience de l'existence de la salle.

« C'est une pièce dans Poudlard, qui n'apparaît qu'à certaines conditions. J'y ai caché tout ce que je possédais de compromettant. C'est… j'étais là, quand vous et les fantômes me cherchiez. C'est pour ça que vous ne m'avez pas trouvé. »

« Ah. Bien. » Dumbledore lui sourit, d'un de ces sourires en demi-lune et demi-teintes qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Harry sentit son cœur se réchauffer, et la tempête de sentiments contradictoires qui l'habitait se fit moins rude et moins froide. Il lui sourit en retour, prémisses frémissants d'une amitié et d'un respect mutuel nouvellement retrouvés. La pièce et ses occupants, depuis quelques minutes, lui étaient devenus moins hostiles, en partie parce que Dumbledore le croyait et avait décidé de lui faire confiance. Il avait ce don, rare et précieux, de donner leur chance à tous ceux qui la réclamaient. Il savait lire en chacun – même si, plus tard, certaines de ces personnes avaient trahi sa confiance.

Harry songea à Rogue, à Pettigrow… puis à lui-même. Il n'avait rien dit à propos des Horcruxes. Que dirait Dumbledore, s'il savait ? La chaleur qui avait envahi son cœur s'enfuiyait par les fissures que le mensonge avait provoquées. « Un mal pour un bien. Un mal pour un bien. » récita-t-il dans sa tête comme un mantra.

William Potter émergea de ses troubles pensées. Il était pâle de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit (Harry voyait, sur la montre de son grand-père, que l'heure de se lever pour les élèves était passée), et plus encore de ce qu'il avait appris.

« Je vous ai tout dit. Je ne viens pas pour faire le mal, mais, au contraire, éviter le pire. La guerre n'a pas encore tout à fait commencé à cette époque. L'attaque de Poudlard, avec les loups-garous, n'était qu'un coup de semonce. D'abord, il y aura les disparitions, et les changements de bord suspect des ministres et des responsables de départements au Ministère, à coup d'Imperium dissimulés. Je… je veux vous aider. Je connais ses méthodes. Je… »

« Harry… » dit William d'une voix trop rauque. « Tout cela a déjà commencé. Le… le ministère cache tout à la population, pour éviter les mouvements de panique. Je n'approuve pas forcément, car je suis les ordres de mon gouvernement, mais… ce que tu décris est en train de se passer. Bientôt, tout éclatera, et j'ai peur que… »

Il baissa la tête. Puis la releva, changeant complètement de sujet :

« Alors, tu es mon petit-fils ? »

A cet instant précis, quelque chose d'invisible et d'impalpable éclata entre eux. Peut-être une barrière, ou une retenue. Une bulle d'inimitié. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, en toute connaissance de qui ils étaient vraiment, pour la première fois de leurs vies.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué mais… mis à part les yeux, tu ressembles extraordinairement à un Potter. »

« On me dit tout le temps que j'ai les yeux de ma mère, ce que j'ai pu constater par moi-même. »

« Les yeux de Lily… » Les deux même petites fossettes qui se formaient lorsque Harry souriait apparurent sur le visage de William. « Qui aurait pu croire que ces deux-là… ils se détestent. »

« Plus tellement, je crois. » intervint joyeusement Dumbledore. Il eut un regard malicieux. Néanmoins, sa voix retomba quand il dit, à regrets : « La guerre et le désespoir rapprochent les êtres, et créent les alliances même les plus improbables. »

Tous hochèrent la tête.

Harry faisait surtout attention aux réactions de Dumbledore et de son grand-père, mais les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce semblaient tout aussi chamboulées, bien que leurs raisons soit évidemment différentes. Apprendre, de la bouche de quelqu'un qui l'avait vécu, ce que l'humanité allait subir malgré la résistance farouche des Aurors face, c'était sentir sur ses épaules s'abattre le poids du monde entier, et voir s'ouvrir à ses pieds le gouffre terrible de l'incertitude et du désespoir. Désormais, eux aussi portaient ce fardeau. Harry Potter n'était plus seul. Il ne le serait plus jamais, à moins que Voldemort ne lui enlève, ici aussi, tous ses alliés et amis.

« Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur Potter, j'ai… »

« Appelle-moi William. »

Silence, stupeur, reconnaissance. Harry haleta, puis reprit une respiration normale, conscient malgré tout du tremblement de sa voix, qui trahissait sa vive émotion.

« J'ai parlé de trouver et détruir les Horcruxes de Voldemort, et je sais où l'un d'eux se trouve, et comment m'en emparer. Malheureusement, à mon époque, quelqu'un l'avait déjà volé. Un certain RAB, qui avait laissé un message signé de ses initiales. »

Harry faisait référence au parchemin retrouvé dans la grotte où sommeillait l'armée des inferis. A l'évocation de ce souvenir, et à la simple pensée de ce qui avait suivi, il manqua de défaillir. Il n'avait ni mangé ni bu depuis hier midi, et repenser à la mort de Dumbledore alors que ce dernier se trouvait ici, bien vivant, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Le monde tangua. Il se força à continuer. C'était la dernière chose qu'il avait à leur dire, dont il devait absolument les informer.

« Ce RAB ne peut venir que de cette époque. Je me suis procuré les rubriques nécrologiques qui m'ont permis de mieux cibler mes recherches – car il est sûr et certain que cette personne est morte en quittant la grotte. Je… celui qui m'accompagnait lorsque nous sommes sortis bredouilles a péri lui aussi. Je le regrette tant… (Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément. Le sol tanguait plus fort, et des étoiles naissaient autour de son champ de vision.) Je ne ferai pas la même erreur. »

Il garda les paupières closes, car il était sûr de s'évanouir s'il les rouvrait. Lentement, il glissait vers l'inconscience.

« Rose Barjow est la première de ma liste, et elle va mourir bientôt, juste après les vacances de Noël. Si je ne l'appréciais pas tant, son destin n'aurait aucune importance pour moi, sinon qu'il faudrait que je récupère le Horcruxe après… après. Mais… je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit elle et… mais j'ai envie de la sauver. Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir. Je… J'hésitais à la sauver, parce que… parce que c'était aller à l'encontre de son destin. Je comptais récupérer les Horcruxes en cachette, les détruire seul, et ne pas laisser de trace mais… je me suis trop attaché à ce monde, à ces gens, à mes amis… Je… vous m'aiderez à la sauver, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… Nous- HARRY, attention ! »

Confusément, Harry s'aperçut qu'il était tombé au sol. Sa tête lui faisait mal, et quelque chose de poisseux l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Son arcade… Harry, tu m'entends ? Tu es éveillé ? »

« Oui… oui. Je suis juste fatigué. Ça ira, je peux me relev… »

L'effort lui coûta bien plus que ce qu'il n'imaginait. Toutes ses forces n'étaient plus assez, même pour ce simple geste, et il sombra une fois de plus dans l'inconscience bénie, chérie, qui jamais ne lui refusait ses bras immenses et noirs.

**&**

Dumbledore avait mis plusieurs appartements à la disposition des Aurors. Celui de William était aux couleurs des Gryffondors, et le rouge écarlate réhaussé d'or réchauffait les murs froids de Poudlard. Les pierres grises semblaient sourire à la lueur changeante des flammes dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Dans un canapé, la tête posée sur l'accoudoir, Harry dormait. Et, tandis que les frères Prewett effectuaient leur tour de garde sur les remparts, William et Faustine discutaient à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller leur hôte épuisé, attablés à quelques mètres de celui-ci.

Harry ne leur avait refusé aucune preuve. Quand les Aurors avaient demandé à fouiller sa tête avec la légilimencie, il avait accepté. William avait failli rompre le lien quand ils avaient assisté à la scène de Grodric's Hollow, quand ils avaient vu le combat du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, quand ils avaient contemplé, impuissants, la mort de Sirius, puis la mort de Dumbledore, par la main du traître, de Severus Rogue… Albus n'avait pas cillé, comme si sa propre mort n'avait pas d'importance, pas plus que l'identité de son assassin. William savait que, ce qui l'avait le plus ébranlé, c'était l'amour que lui portait Harry, et les sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour lui…

Bien sûr, William savait, comme tous les autres, que Harry avait omis certains passages de sa vie, qu'il les avait sciemment repoussés – peut-être parce que des détails plus horribles encore se cachaient dans ces événements volontairement éloignés. Ebranlé par la mort future de son fils, William Potter était néanmoins rassuré : tout cela n'arriverait pas. Cétait un futur révolu. Le jeune Harry avait vraiment sauvé le monde de ce chaos en leur révélant tout. Ils feraient tout pour éviter cela. Tout. Même le pire. Il n'hésiterait plus à tuer les mangemorts, si c'était pour éviter les ténèbres. Pour le plus grand bien. Le bien commun. Le bien de son fils et de sa famille.

Harry n'était pas moins déterminé que son grand-père. William sourit en le contemplant, et l'affection visible qu'il lui portait ne plut pas à Faustine :

« Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons vu défiler toute l'histoire de sa vie que c'est quelqu'un de bien ! Il a omis certaines choses : Merlin seul sait quelles peuvent être les véritables raisons qui l'ont poussé à faire ce qu'il a fait, et à revenir à cette époque ! Et si c'était pour devenir plus puissant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Avec une telle connaissance du futur, il est encore mieux placé que Tu-sais-qui pour devenir le maître incontesté des sorciers d'Angleterre – par la force comme par la diplomatie ! »

« Je sais tout ça, ma chérie. »

La main de William traversa la table et se posa sur celle, ouverte paume vers le ciel, de Faustine. La jeune femme l'entoura de ses doigts gracieux. Elle avisa la bague que portait son amant à l'annulaire gauche, fronça les sourcils par habitude, mais ne lâcha pas sa main.

« Il peut te faire du mal. » le prévint-elle en s'avançant, la cascade de ses cheveux auburn et bouclés coulant autour de son visage. « Il peut se servir de ton affection comme d'une arme. Méfie-toi de lui. Nous ne le connaissons pas ! »

« Je sais… »

William regardait toujours Harry.

« Mais, Faustine… si j'étais lui, et si je voulais vraiment simplement tuer Voldemort, je serai retourné à l'époque de sa scolarité, au début de ce siècle. Je crois que, s'il est revenu à cette époque alors que Voldemort a déjà fait et caché ses Horcruxes, c'est pour sauver James, Lily, Sirius, Albus, et tous les autres. Pour les revoir tous, aussi. Tous ceux qu'il aime et qu'il a perdus pendant la deuxième guerre. »

William cilla.

« De plus, après avoir été compromis, il n'a pas tenté de nous mentir – ou alors il nous a roulé en beauté mais… quelqu'un comme lui ne peut donc pas être froncièrement mauvais. Je me refuse à y croire. En plus, il a la cape. La cape d'invisibilité que j'ai donnée à James quand il est rentré à Poudlard. Et je peux t'assurer, Faustine, qu'il n'y a qu'une seule et unique cape de ce genre qui existe au monde… et Harry la possède lui aussi. Il y a le même léger accroc au col, celui que j'avais fait, gamin, en voulant échapper au chat de l'ancien concierge… »

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, et à l'idée du chemin qu'avait fait la cape dans sa famille, il eut une expression mélancolique, entre joie et tristesse.

« William. Son sang ne fait pas de lui quelqu'un de bon. On le répète à tous les partisans de Voldemort. Le sang ne fait rien… je ne pensais pas avoir à te le dire. Je… être un Potter ne signifie pas forcément être quelqu'un de bon. »

William hocha la tête, et dit à contre-cœur : « Je n'ai pas perdu toute raison. Je vais quand même dire à James de faire attention. Et je lui dirai aussi… de ne pas abandonner ce garçon. J'imagine combien il doit être difficile pour Harry de rester à distance de son père et de sa mère alors qu'il ne les a jamais rencontrés auparavant. Je vais dire à James de se rapprocher sciemment de lui. Il pourra le surveiller, l'aider, et l'entourer de son amitié, à défaut de l'amour qui a toujours manqué à Harry. Je vais faire ça. Cela fera d'une pierre deux coups. Je lui dois bien ça… à Harry. »

« William, tu n'as pas à- »

« Et je te promets aussi, mon ange, que je resterai sur mes gardes. »

« _Vigilance constante_, nous dirait Maugrey… » murmura l'Auror en face de lui. Puis sa voix reprit ses intonations plus douces quand elle vit ses yeux brillants de larmes.

« Cet Harry… le digne fils d'un Potter. Je… »

Le souffle lui manqua. William serra plus fort la main de sa concubine, tandis qu'elle se déplaçait et venait l'embrasser. Alors que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient à peine, que Faustine glissait son autre main dans les cheveux de William, et qu'il enlevait ses lunettes rondes, Harry remua dans le canapé.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? » fit-il de sa voix rauque.

William repoussa Faustine, et se leva pour se précipiter vers son petit-fils.

« Harry ! »

« Que… où suis-je ? »

« Je vais faire monter un elfe de maison, qui va t'apporter de quoi boire et manger. Tu es bien trop pâle… »

« William… »

Harry remuait faiblement. Il était empêtré dans sa longue chevelure, déjà sauvage de par sa fibre « Potter ». Ses yeux verts étaient deux émeraudes trop brillantes, son front brûlait de fièvre. Faustine apporta un gant humide pour le soulager, et le tamponna doucement, presque avec amour, contre ses tempes. William lui serrait la main.

« Mon garçon, on va t'aider pour tout ça… tu sais ce qu'il va se passer, alors on va t'aider. Mais pour l'instant, repose-toi. Tu retourneras dans ta salle commune ce soir, après la fin du repas, pour que personne ne te pose trop de questions. On fera une annonce demain. Les gens te laisseront tranquille, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête. William posa ses lèvres sur son front, l'embrassa doucement, comme il l'aurait fait pour son fils, puis s'écarta.

« Courage mon garçon. Encore du courage… Tu es un Gryffondor et un Potter. Tu es capable d'accomplir et de survivre à tout ce qui t'attend. »

Les yeux mi-clos, à travers la brume de sa fatigue qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissiper, Harry lui sourit. Il ne vit pas si son grand-père lui répondit mais sentit sa main se glisser dans la sienne, et effectuer une légère pression.

Même s'il était au plus mal, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry se sentit bien.

« Je serai là pour t'aider. »

**&**

Ralph n'avait pas reparu de la journée, pas plus que Dumbledore et les Aurors. Ils l'avaient arrêté, probablement emmené au Ministère, ou alors, il s'était passé quelque chose d'affreux. Rose ne savait pas sur quel pied danser, et les révélations des Maraudeurs la laissaient pantoise. Selon eux, Ralph était dangereux, probablement un mangemort infiltré, et de nombreuses preuves allaient contre lui. Rose ne voulait pas y croire. Elle ne le pouvait pas non plus. Il était si gentil, si prévenant, si adorable. Il lui avait promis de la protéger, et un mangemort ne ferait pas ce genre de promesse avec une telle lueur d'amour et d'amitié dans le regard. Il ne le pourrait pas. Tout son être disait « non », hurlait « non », refusait d'y croire. Ralph ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de mauvais. Elle ne pouvait pas l'admettre.

Mais si c'était le cas… s'en remettrait-elle ? « C'est terrible » songea-t-elle « à quel point je me suis attachée à lui ces derniers mois. » Elle coula un regard humide et inquiet vers Franck, qui s'approcha d'elle et la prit par l'épaule, la serrant de manière réconfortante. Lui aussi n'arrivait pas à l'admettre. Il ne réfutait pas les preuves qu'avançaient les Maraudeurs – et par extension le père de James – mais son cœur combattait sa raison, comme souvent. Penser que Ralph pouvait être quelqu'un de profondément mauvais et corrompu… il n'arrivait pas à lui imaginer ce visage. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était leurs moments d'amitié, les sourires francs de ce dernier, et qu'il n'y avait pas une once de mensonge entre eux. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Pourtant, les Aurors avaient arrêté Ralph, et aucun n'était revenu depuis. Que s'était-il passé ? Ils étaient là, lui et Rose, à marcher en compagnie de Lily, Marlene et les Maraudeurs, et ne savaient que penser.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, prononcèrent le mot de passe d'une seule voix (« Lionceau d'Or ! »), et pénétrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ils étaient restés après le dîner jusqu'à ce que les tables de la Grande Salle soient vides, restés jusqu'à la limite du couvre-feu, espérant que Ralph, Dumbledore, ou l'un des Aurors reparaîtrait, mais personne n'était venu.

Dans la salle commune, dans le fauteuil en cuir face à l'âtre de la cheminée presque éteinte, quelqu'un picorait dans une assiette, discutant avec un elfe de maison étonament grand, aux oreilles grises et au nez rose. Il portait une taie d'oreiller en guise de vêtement. Dès qu'il vit les Gryffondors entrer, il s'inclina profondément face à son interlocuteur et lui dit : « Vos amis sont là, Monsieur. Patty passera prendre votre assiette cette nuit. Laissez-là sur la table basse. Bonne soirée, Monsieur. »

« Merci Patty. »

Rose sursauta, s'extirpant de l'étreinte de Franck, et s'exclama : « RALPH ! »

Si elle se précipita vers son ami pour le serrer dans ses bras et pleurer bruyament, les Maraudeurs, eux, se montrèrent beaucoup plus méfiants. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes et, mus par une inquiétude commune, encerclèrent le fauteuil où se trouvait Ralph. Franck avait rejoint Rose et Ralph dans leur étreinte, et serrait la main de son ami à s'en rompre les phalanges. Lily et Marlene, mal à l'aise, se tenaient à distance, heureuse de le revoir, mais soupçonneuses.

« Où est mon père, Brocklehurst ? » s'exclama James en pointant sa baguette vers l'intéressé, une étincelle rouge menaçante crépitant au bout de celle-ci.

« Il dort. Comme les Aurors. Comme Dumbledore. »

« Ne mens pas. Tu… »

« Potter, même si j'étais un mangemort, jamais je n'aurais pu, à moi tout seul, abattre cinq Aurors plus le vainqueur de Grindelwald. Et non, je n'aurais pas appelé de renforts : une armée de loups-garous n'a pas su rentrer dans Poudlard malgré une intervention intérieure, alors tu penses bien que… »

« Que s'est-il passé, alors ? » James ne baissa pas sa garde, ce qui arracha un sourire amusé à Ralph. Il avait les traits tirés, la peau pâle, presque translucide, et des immenses cernes sous les yeux. Un détraqueur aurait eu meilleure mine. Rose caressa sa joue, comme une mère soucieuse, puis lui ordonna de lui faire une petite place sur l'accoudoir. Sirius fut, sembla-t-il, le seul à remarquer le léger rosissement de Brocklehurst quand Rose replia ses jambes près de lui.

« C'était une erreur. Une terrible méprise. Je… »

Il cherchait ses mots. « Quel mensonge va-t-il nous sortir ? » se dit James, qui craignait pour son père. « Qu'a-t-il dit à papa ?! »

Ralph ramena ses longs cheveux emmêlés en queue de cheval, sortit son élastique, et en fit un catogan. Il en profitait pour réfléchir, gagner du temps, et James n'aimait pas du tout ça. Puis Ralph leva ses yeux vers lui, et deux choses frappèrent James, au point de le laisser si pantois qu'il en oublia de garder sa baguette levée.

Tout d'abord, il avait les yeux aussi verts que ceux de sa Lily, ce qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant parce qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'attarder sur le physique du « petit nouveau » comme ils l'appelaient parfois avec les Maraudeurs. Il avait de magnifiques yeux verts, brillants tant du bonheur de les retrouver, que de tristesse et de fatigue, d'une couleur émeraude si vive et profonde que les fixer était, pour James, aussi gênant et éprouvant que de plonger dans ceux, si troublants, de Lily Evans.

Ensuite, il n'avait jamais remarqué la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait son front, pourtant ostensiblement. Sans savoir ce que représentait cet éclair, il se sentit terriblement triste, comme si la nature magique et unique de cette blessure se révélait à lui dans l'instant. Il vacilla sur ses jambes, comme pris d'un vertige. Sirius se précipita pour l'aider, Ralph se releva vivement dans son siège, et ses amis convergèrent tous vers lui.

« Que lui as-tu fait, Brocklehurst ? » s'écria Sirius en prenant James par le bras. Ce dernier avait fait tomber sa baguette magique. Franck la ramassa, et l'obligea à s'asseoir avant de la lui remettre. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de tous s'installer, car Ralph leur devait des explications et, même s'il était fatigué, elles ne devaient pas attendre. Rose était déjà assise près de lui, James dans le grand fauteuil, Sirius et Remus à ses côtés. Franck s'assit par terre, près de l'âtre aux braises mourantes, laissant l'autre fauteuil pour Lily et Marlene. Peter le rejoignit silencieusement.

« Rien. » C'était James qui répondait. « Il ne m'a rien fait. Je… j'ai juste eu… je pensais, et… c'est rien. Je suis un peu fatigué moi aussi. » Il faisait référence à l'épuisement visible de Ralph, qui hocha la tête, et ramena son buste contre le fauteuil. De sa main droite, il tenait celle de Rose et, de l'autre, il picorait avec sa fourchette, dans son assiette, les restes froids d'un plat de pâtes.

« Je vais… vous dire pourquoi on m'a arrêté, et pourquoi cela était une méprise, mais je ne vous dirai rien de mon passé. D'accord ? »

« Pourquoi… pourquoi rien de ton passé ? » dit doucement Franck, l'invitant à parler en toute confiance. Il ne sourit pas à son ami, mais ses yeux exprimèrent sa compassion pour lui. Franck avait confiance en Ralph et, il le savait depuis longtemps, la valeur d'une amitié ne se mesurait pas en instants passés ensemble. Il connaissait Ralph depuis moins de trois mois, mais l'intensité de leur relation ne le trompait pas.

« Parce qu'il y a trop de choses à dire, et aucune n'est joyeuse. » entama Ralph. « J'ai vécu la guerre avec tous ceux que j'aimais, et j'y ai survécu seul. Cela suffit-il, comme explication ? »

Le silence qui pesait sur la pièce devint plus lourd de significations. Ce qui allait se dire était plus sérieux encore qu'ils ne l'imaginaient, plus grave même. Tous hochèrent la tête, guère satisfaits de cette réponse, mais compréhensifs. Nul n'avait besoin de savoir ce que la guerre lui avait ôté, ni de quoi elle l'avait amputé. Des vies en lambeaux. Ils étaient bien placés pour le savoir car, déjà, la guerre les atteignait, eux, jeunes et insouciants jusqu'à lors, même ici à Poudlard. Une guerre qui ne faisait que commencer, tous le savaient. Mais aucun n'en parlait vraiment.

« Po- James. » Le concerné ne tiqua pas, donnant son assentissement muet ainsi que celui de tous les Maraudeurs. « J'ai tout raconté à ton père, aux Aurors, et à Dumbledore. Cela m'a pris toute la nuit. J'ai du leur raconter mon histoire, mais aussi leur prouver ce que j'avançais. Je n'avais pas mangé, ni bu, et tout revivre a été éprouvant pour moi, surtout après l'incident avec l'épouvantard. »

« C'était Voldemort, l'épouvantard, n'est-ce pas ? » intervint Sirius, à la fois compatissant et méfiant. « Mais… je l'ai trouvé différent des autres. »

Harry acquiesça gravement, et se retint de dire que ce n'était pas le Mage Noir qu'ils avaient vu, mais lui, sous sa véritable apparence. Ainsi, il les avait confondus, tous. Même William s'était laissé prendre. Harry sentit ce qui restait de courage en lui s'effriter, mais la pression de Rose sur la paume de sa main, chaude et rassurante, lui donna la force de continuer.

« Oui. C'est lui qui a détruit ma vie. » dit Harry.

« _Et c'est moi seul qui ait détruit tout ce qu'il en restait_… » ajouta-t-il à part lui, seulement dans son esprit. Sa mine sombre trahit le pessimisme de ses pensées, et une nouvelle pression de Rose sur sa main l'en sortit.

« Ca explique les rubriques nécrologiques, il y a quelques semaines… Tu as une cape d'invisibilité. » dit James, tandis que Harry acquiesçait. « Moi aussi. » ajouta-t-il en un sourire connivence.

« L'épouvantard a dit « Harry ». Il t'a appelé comme ça. » intervint Remus.

Ralph se figea, comme stupéfixié. Ce fut à nouveau Rose qui l'aida, par sa présence et sa sollicitude, à répondre.

« J'y venais : on m'a accusé parce que je me ballade avec des faux-papiers. Je… j'ai mes raisons. J'ai connu la guerre et je fuis, cela devrait vous suffir. Je… mon prénom est Harry, en effet, mais ce garçon là est mort en même temps que tout ceux et celles qu'il aimait. Je suis Ralph, désormais, et je me reconstruis petit à petit, avec vous. »

Le silence était de moins en moins circonspect. Ralph sentit Rose s'agiter, et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit qu'elle pleurait. Sans le vouloir, cela le ramena à leur étreinte, le soir où son frère l'avait frappée, et ce même sentiment impérieux qu'il avait ressentit alors le saisit : il fallait qu'il la fasse sourire. C'était impératif.

Mais ce n'était pas possible, pas pour l'instant. Il se tourna vers la petite assemblée pendue à ses lèvres. Sirius affichait un regard noir de jalousie et, bien qu'il fût terriblement las, Harry en fut amusé.

« _Je te la laisse, de toute manière. Elle t'est destinée._ » pensa-t-il sans aucune amertume.

« Si ces quelques aveux faits malgré moi, malgré ma peine et mon désir d'oublier, plus le fait que le père de James me fasse confiance, ne vous suffit pas pour que, vous, vous ayez confiance en moi… alors je ne peux pas vous forcer à me croire. »

Le silence, encore lui, suivit cette déclaration.L'émotion les prit à la gorge, comme si elle les étranglait. Les adolescents ne savaient pas quoi dire : réagir face au malheur des autres était déjà difficile, mais quand la situation atteignait ce niveau de gravité, c'était encore pire. Ils gardaient tous les yeux baissés, surtout Remus. Harry vit qu'il pleurait en silence, les yeux cachés derrière sa frange, et cette vision, plus que toutes les autres, l'émut au-delà du raisonnable. Un sanglot sec remonta le long de sa gorge, et sortit en une sorte de coâssement de crapaud qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Puis les fit rire, mais aussi pleurer de soulagement.

La tension était retombée. Ils se regardaient tous à travers leurs larmes, même Sirius et James, si méfiants au départ, à la fois surpris, amusés, riant nerveusement. Sirius se rappellait peut-être cet instant magique de plénitude et de fraternité qu'il avait partagé avec Ralph auprès du lac, alors qu'il était sous sa forme animagus. Le jeune homme s'était confié à lui comme jamais… et Ralph ne pouvait pas savoir pour sa forme animagus, alors il n'aurait jamais pu mentir en cet instant… On ne ment pas à un chien. On ne lui cache rien. Le chien sent ces choses-là.

Dire que tout cela devait rester secret aurait été une insulte, aussi Harry ne dit rien. De toute manière, tous ici le savaient. Même Peter… Peter qui l'observait avec des yeux encore plus humides qu'à l'ordinaire, l'air triste comme les pierres, les lèvres pincées à s'en faire mal. Il avait l'air sincèrement ébranlé.

Franck avait ramené ses genoux contre son torse, et plongé son visage entre ses bras serrés.

L'émotion passée, ils séchèrent leurs larmes, plus ou moins embarassés. Malgré tout, Sirius continuait d'effectuer de lents allers-retours entre Ralph et Rose, gêné de leur proximité.

« Et dire… » hoqueta Rose « … que j'allais te reprocher d'être trop secret, de trop te consacrer à nos problèmes à nous, te reprocher plein de trucs, t'accuser de ne pas nous faire confiance, de ne pas tout nous dire… ou t'accuser de nous avoir trahi, si jamais tu avais vraiment été un… un mangemort. » Un silence, un soupir. « Je me sens idiote ! »

« Et moi, j'allais t'accuser de nous éviter, Marlene et moi, depuis la rentrée. » dit Lily. « Mais je me rends compte que c'est moi qui me suis volontairement éloignée de tous mes amis. »

« Lily… » intervint James en se tournant vers elle vivement. « Ce qui est arrivé à tes parents… »

« C'était un attentat moldu quoiqu'on en dise. Ils savent qu'ils s'exposent à la fois à Voldemort et à la fois aux extrêmistes religieux moldus. Et puis… ils sont vivants, c'est l'essentiel. » dit Lily en souriant. « Je voulais simplement m'excuser de m'être isolée, alors que toi, Ralph, tu ne t'es jamais vraiment renfermé sur toi-même… malgré tout ce que… enfin… je t'admire, voilà tout, et j'ai honte pour moi. »

« C'est humain, comme réaction, Lily. » dit doucement James.

Elle lui sourit mais ne répondit pas. Ralph aurait réagit à ses propos, lui aussi, s'il ne s'était pas tout bonnement endormi. Rose, attendrie, passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il avait la joue appuyée contre sa cuisse, et s'était relâché, au bout de ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Les émotions vidaient parfois plus que l'action.

« Je vous préviens, je ne monte pas les escaliers avec lui sur le dos ! » s'exclama Sirius, faisant sursauter tout le monde, et brisant l'atmosphère mélancolique qui s'était installée. Ils éclatèrent se rire.

Par contre, sa remarque ne brisa pas ce lien, fort et profondément ancré en leurs cœurs, qui s'était tissé ce soir. Il est des amitiés qui ne se mesurent pas en instants passés ensemble.

**&**

Les choses s'étaient presque rétablies. A la première réapparition de Harry, Dumbledore et les Aurors s'étaient publiquement excusés pour leur méprise, face à l'école, mais aussi face aux journalistes qui, s'ils avaient loupé l'événement – l'arrestation d'un élève de Poudlard ! –, n'avaient pas ignoré le bruit qui courait. Les élèves avaient beaucoup parlé entre eux, par lettres à leurs parents, et la rumeur enflé du même coup.

Si Harry était officiellement blanchi, les soupçons n'en demeuraient pas moins pesants. « _J'ai l'impression de me retrouver en début de cinquième année, après la mort de Cédric…_ » songeait-il amèrement. Quand il marchait dans les couloirs, il se sentait observé et, invariablement, dès qu'il levait la tête, les regards inquisiteurs se détournaient, gênés. On chuchotait à son passage, se demandant s'il avait été accusé de l'attaque, s'il n'avait pas roulé les Aurors… d'autres, plus pragmatiques, disaient que Ralph était un élève sans histoires, le petit nouveau arrivé au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit.

Peu à peu, voyant que ses liens s'étaient resserés avec Rose, Franck, Lily, Marlene et les Maraudeurs, les élèves arrêtèrent de manifester leur malveillance. Certains n'en pensaient pas moins, mais ils se taisaient, et Harry se sentait plus léger.

A la fin du mois de Novembre, alors que les ASPICs blancs approchaient, il n'était plus qu'une figure anonyme dans la foule des élèves. Personne n'avait oublié, bien sûr, mais ils avaient d'autres préoccupations.

Cependant, Harry remarquait que les Aurors ne le lâchaient pas d'un pouce, se relayant pour le surveiller. William l'avait prévenu, cela faisait partie de leur marché. Harry n'en voulait pas à son grand-père, qui lui avait intimé d'accepter ce compromis. « C'est une liberté conditionnelle, en quelque sorte. Après ce que tu nous as dit, même si tu n'es pas dangereux, nous ne pouvons décemment pas te laisser sans surveillance. »

Harry avait hoché la tête, et ajouté, avec plus ou moins de cynisme : « Et c'est aussi un bon moyen de me garder à l'œil, si jamais je me révèle être d'un quelconque danger, n'est-ce pas ? »

William Potter n'avait pas nié. Les deux hommes se comprenaient, savaient chacun ce qu'ils avaient à gagner, à perdre, et avaient conscience qu'ils ne se feraient confiance qu'en se prouvant mutuellement leur valeur à force de compromis.

Quinze jours étaient passés depuis. La vie reprenait à son cours à Poudlard. Hormis dans les journaux, on n'entendait plus parler de la guerre.

« Les gens ont autre chose à penser… » souffla Marlene alors qu'ils prenaient leur pause déjeuner. Ses yeux brillèrent d'impatience. « Par exemple, la saison de quidditch qui va reprendre ! » dit-elle, bondissante de joie sur le banc. Peter, qui buvait, lui mit son coude dans les côtes pour la calmer. Malicieuse, Marlene souleva le pied de son verre tandis qu'il buvait, et Peter se retrouva trempé de jus de citrouille.

« C'est malin… » dit-il en lançant un sort pour se nettoyer.

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

« Oui… Le quidditch… ou les ASPICs blancs dans moins de deux semaines ? Ça vous arrive de réviser ? » grogna Lily, le nez dans ses fiches. James prit la fourchette de la jeune fille qui révisait trop et trop tôt à son goût, la planta dans un morceau de poulet, et la porta à sa bouche. Lily mordit dedans, et continua de réviser en silence.

Ralph pouffa, tout en faisant signe à Rose et Franck qui revenaient de la salle commune. Il les attendait pour manger. Gentiment, il leur fit une place à ses côtés, et les trois amis se servirent abondament, prenant part à la conversation qui allait tambour battant. Bien sûr, on parlait quidditch.

« Ouais… d'ailleurs, les sélections commencent ce soir. » dit James en faisant des ronds dans sa purée, du bout de son couteau.

Marlene sursauta, abatit ses mains sur la table, et s'exclama : « Quoi ?! Des sélections ? Mais… mais notre équipe est complète, James ! » La jolie blonde n'en revenait pas.

Une fourchette moralisatrice levée, Sirius posa un coude sur la table, s'avançant, et dit : « Sur le papier, chère poursuiveuse, oui. Mais dans la réalité… »

« Il reste James, toi, et puis la mascotte en peluche. » dit Remus en cognant contre la fourchette de Sirius. « Par contre, les gars, je vous jure, je ne mets plus cet horrible costume de lion jaune. Si jamais… »

« Ah, c'est toi qui fait le clown là dedans à chaque match ? » s'étonna Franck en riant. « Je ne savais pas ! »

Remus secoua la tête et la prit entre ses mains, désespéré. « Oh nooon… »

« Tu nous fait ton super rugissement, pour voir ? » railla Franck en le tirant par les cheveux. « Allez, rugit, Miss Teigne ! »

« Notre Remus a le poil beaucoup plus brillant et propre que ce rebut félin. » s'insurgea Sirius, prenant un air outré. Il agita sa fourchette pleine de purée. « Comment oses-tu ?! »

« Miss Tigne est aux chats ce que Rogue est à Serpentard. » ricana James. « Sale ! »

« Oh, James, arrête avec Rogue… »

« Ok, Lily Chérie. »

« Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça… »

La jeune fille était trop absorbée par ses révisions pour protester plus.

« Tu perds de ta combativité, Lily-jolie. » protesta James. « Tu révises trop. Tu ne m'as même pas tapé. »

« Ah bon ? » elle releva la tête, prit son manuel de magie de trois cent quatre-vingt six pages qui traînait à côté d'elle sur le banc, et l'en menaça.

« Nooooon ! » cria James, au dessus du niveau sonore de la Grande Salle, ce qui fit que tout le monde put contempler la scène à son aise. Les Gryffondors rirent de concert puis, une fois leur hilarité passée, revinrent à leurs moutons – ou plutôt leurs balais.

« Et… » intervint Ralph. « Vous avez besoin de quels joueurs ? »

« Hum… laisse moi compter. » dit James.

« Deux poursuiveurs, deux batteurs, un gardien. » coupa Marlene. « Le temps que cet atrophié du bulbe compte, on y est encore à Noël. »

« Hey ! C'est moi qui monte les tactiques ! »

« C'est moi qui les corrige, décoiffé… » fit Marlene en tirant la langue. Elle fit mine de lui envoyer de son yaourt dans les cheveux, et James de se protéger.

De son côté, Ralph était plus ou moins déçu. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un à la place d'attrapeur. Ce ne pouvait être que James ou Marlene – Remus-la-mascotte étant mal placé pour jouer à ce poste.

« Lequel de vous deux est attrapeur ? » demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur la table, repoussant son assiette vers son verre.

« Moi. » dit James. « Marlene est poursuiveuse. »

« Ah… dommage. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu joues à cette place ? »

Harry hocha la tête et sourit. Si on lui demandait des précisions, devait-il préciser qu'il avait été le plus jeune attrapeur de tous les temps de son école ? Non, son père n'apprécierait peut être pas, et on lui demanderait probablement des détails. Mieux valait dire qu'il se débrouillait bien. C'est ce qu'il répondit à James quand il lui demanda s'il était doué.

« Cool ! Ca te dirait un duel d'attrapeurs, alors ? »

Harry sursauta. « Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

« On lance un vif d'or, c'est au premier qui l'attrape… et on lâche les deux cognards, avec deux batteurs pour les rabattre vers nous. On ne t'en a jamais proposé ? »

« Non… » murmura Harry. Un sourire moqueur fleurit sur ses lèvres et il ajouta, un brin prétentieux, mais surtout railleurs : « Parce que je suis trop doué, je fais peur. »

« Geeeeeeenre ! » s'esclaffa Sirius, prenant son meilleur ami par l'épaule et le serrant contre lui. « Mec. Ralph. Entre nous : de quel que niveau que tu sois, tu n'as auuuucune chance. James est le meilleur. Hein, poteau ? »

« Ouais… ouais… » dit celui-ci en riant. « Hey, Brocklehurst, je vais te faire ravaler ton balais de travers ! Et le vif ! »

« Lors de mon premier match, j'ai attrapé le vif d'or en l'avalant. » ricanna Harry, trouvant la fausse insulte très à propos. « Par contre… » Et là, sa voix se fit basse et blessée, surtout quand il croisa le regard malicieux de Sirius, qui se moquait gentiment de lui, donnant toujours l'accolade à son frère d'âme. « Je ne peux plus me servir de mon propre balais. Il est… au chômage technique, disons. »

« C'est un quoi ? »

« Euh… » Joker. « Un prototype avancé offert par mon parrain. Mais je ne l'ai plus. »

L'éclair de feu dormait tranquillement dans la Salle sur Demande, et Harry ne pouvait décemment pas s'en servir à cette époque. James prit son air contris pour une tentative d'attendrissement : « Ah ah ! Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ! Je ne serai pas moins doué pour toi, désolé Ralph. »

« Chevilles, James, chevilles… » sourit Remus en haussant les sourcils, déclenchant le fou rire de Rose.

« Tant que je peux toujours décoller, aucun problème, je peux me vanter. Non, sérieux… c'est parce que c'était un prototype avancé que t'étais le meilleur, hein Ralph ? » railla-t-il, faussement méchant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, haussant les épaules.

« Ma foi, on verra lors de notre duel si c'est le balais qui fait le joueur de quidditch. »

« Chic, chic, chic, un duel d'attrapeurs ! Ralph relève ! Génial ! » s'exclama Marlene en tapant dans ses mains, heureuse comme un gosse à qui on aurait annoncé que Noël avait été avancé d'un mois.

« Ouais, mais ça ne règle pas mon problème de balai… » dit Ralph.

« Je te prête le mien. » fit la pétillante blonde en lui dédiant un clin d'œil.

« Hey, c'est le dernier Nimbus ! » protesta James.

« Raison de plus, tu as le même La Binocle ! »

« Trop injuste… »

James croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, faussement boudeur. Ils partirent ensemble d'un grand éclat de rire, auquelle même Lily était sujette, puisqu'elle suivait la conversation d'une oreille.

« Bon. Rendez-vous au terrain de quidditch juste après les cours, Ralph ? La nuit ne sera pas encore tombée. On finit à seize heures, alors bon… »

« Vendu ! »

Les deux duellistes se serrèrent la main tout en se tenant les côtes, car Sirius tentait de crever les chevilles démesurément enflées de son ami. Il manqua de se prendre une fourchette dans l'œil, se fit refaire le brushing à coup de sort de bigoudis magique par les filles, et alla en cours avec une énorme permanente, digne des stars Hollywoodiennes.

L'élève derrière lui ne put rien noter de ce qu'il y avait au tableau. Pauvre, pauvre Lucy Rosier… !

**&**

Ralph et Franck étaient emmitoufflés sous deux épaisseurs de manteaux, de gants et d'écharpes. On aurait dit deux bonhommes faisant de la publicité pour une marque de pneus qui avançaient de manière pataude dans le paysage enchanté et glacé. Ils marchaient dans la neige, en direction du terrain de quidditch, et faisaient de grandes enjambées, posant leurs pieds dans les empreintes de ceux qui les avaient précédés. Le manteau blanc montait jusqu'à leurs genoux, ce n'était pas facile d'avancer.

Le parc de Poudlard était silencieux, et l'horizon rougeoyait dans le couchant. La lumière était douce, agréable. La neige brillait. Rien ne bougeait. A croire que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, que le temps s'était figé dans un instant de paix éternelle. La vérité était malheureusement toute autre, mais il était agréable de se laisser rêver, un instant, sous le manteau blanc de l'hiver.

« Au fait, comment ça se fait qu'il manque tant de joueurs à l'équipe ? Elle était complète au début de l'année, non ? » fit Ralph, qui marchait dans les traces de pas de son camarade.

Sa voix résonnait fort entre les collines du parc. Ils auraient pu se croire seuls au monde, si Harry ne savait pas être constament surveillé par un Auror. Il se demandait d'ailleurs lequel d'entre eux assisterait au duel de quidditch entre lui et son père. Ils ne faisaient rien d'interdit par le règlement, bien sûr, mais la simple idée que ce puisse être son grand-père qui les observe l'excitait et l'impressionait tout à la fois.

« Oui. » répondit Ralph, à sa question précédente. « James a même débuté les entraînements, mais après l'attaque des loups-garous, certains sont partis. Ça s'est accentué quand… quand tu as été arrêté. Les parents n'ont pas vu ça d'un bon œil, pas du tout, et ils ont rappatrié leurs gosses chez eux. »

« Mince… je suis désolé. »

« Tu n'y es pour rien. »

Les deux amis se sourirent, tristement, puis Franck soupira. Il lâcha soudainement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Les mots franchirent le sas de ses lèvres sans qu'il ait même songé à les dire :

« D'ailleurs, ma mère veut que je rentre à la maison pour les vacances de Noël, alors que, d'habitude, je reste toujours à Poudlard. Je suis certain qu'elle va me retenir à la maison lors de la rentrée, et je ne pourrai pas retourner à Poudlard. Elle sait que je veux rester, et elle sait aussi que je suis ami avec toi. Ça… ne lui plaît pas du tout. »

« Je suis désolé, Franck. »

« Arrête de t'excuser, vieux. » Franck sourit. « Nous sommes amis, il faudra qu'elle s'y fasse, et puis tu es innocent, alors, bouse quoi ! Ces préjugés sont idiots. J'essaye de le lui faire comprendre, même si c'est difficile de faire rentrer quoique ce soit dans sa tête de bois. Ma mère a une caboche plus dure que l'écaille des dragons, et je n'arrive rien à faire passer sous son horrible chapeau à tête de corbeau. »

Ainsi, la grand-mère de Neville Longdubat appréciait déjà les pauvres bêtes empaillées sur sa tête… Harry pouffa au souvenir de la métamorphose de Rogue en troisième année, puis reprit son sérieux, par égard pour son ami qui avait un réel problème.

« Et si tu ne prends pas le train au départ de Poudlard le Samedi des vacances ? »

« Tu es fou ! Ma mère me fermerait la porte au nez cet été. Elle est bûtée, une vraie tête de mûle… »

« Elle ne ferait pas ça. »

« Oooh, si, au moins un ou deux jours, et puis elle m'en voudrait beaucoup et je ne veux pas… enfin, tu vois ? C'est la guerre, je ne tiens surtout pas à ce qu'un bête conflit nous éloigne. Chaque moment passé ensemble compte, dans cette époque troublée. Et si je la laissais seule à Noël… cette année de guerre… non, je ne peux pas, pas décemment. Je m'en voudrais autant qu'elle m'en voudrait. »

« Mais alors, comment est-ce que tu vas… »

Ils arrivaient au terrain de quidditch, et la proximité de leurs camarades et leurs éclats de voix coupèrent la conversation. Franck dit simplement : « Je trouverai un moyen de retourner à Poudlard, c'est tout… »

Ils montèrent les escaliers extérieurs au stade, puis s'engagèrent dans ceux réservés aux joueurs quand ils se divisèrent en deux, la première volée de marche allant vers les gradins, la seconde vers les vestiaires.

En vingt ans, les coulisses des matchs de quidditch n'avaient pas changés. Harry retrouva les même douches communes aux carreaux mal assemblés, les même vestiaires aux portes-manteaux rafistolés par des générations d'élèves, et toujours cette odeur de sueur qui imprégnait les lieux de manière indélébile, et qui lui était devenue familière, si bien qu'il n'y faisait presque plus attention. Toutefois, cela sentait moins fort. Personne n'avait aeré – il n'y avait pas de fenêtres de toute manière – mais l'air glacé de l'hiver pénétrait l'édifice et purifiait un peu l'atmopshère à l'intérieur, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

« Génial, tu es là ! » s'exclama Marlene à leur arrivée, sautant dansles bras de Ralph. « Il ne manquait plus que toi. »

« Et moi, je suis invisible ? » marmonna Franck pour la forme. Accrochée au cou de Ralph, Marlene, canaille, tira la langue au râleur et colla un baiser sonore sur la joue à celui qu'elle avait nommé héros du jour. Ralph rougit furieusement tandis que ses amis le sifflaient. Lily éclata de rire devant son air troublé, et Marlene aussi. Les deux amies se sourirent d'un air complice. Ralph ne savait plus ou se mettre.

« Bon, champion, je te prête mon balai. Mais tu fais gaffe, c'est un Nimbus 1600, la pointe de la technologie magique, alors si tu l'abîmes, c'est pas un baiser que je te mets sur la joue, mais mon poing dans la… »

« Je crois qu'il a compris, Marlene. » intervint Rose en riant.

« Hey, toi aussi tu veux monter sur le balai de Marlene ? » dit Sirius, un air farceur sur le visage.

« Ah, non ! » réfuta Rose. « Et tu ne me forceras pas. J'ai trop le vertiiiiiiiiiige ! SIRIUS REPOSE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE !!! »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, pour toujours et à jamais témoin impuissant de la subtilité et l'inefficacité de son ami pour draguer les filles, puis dit de sa voix calme habituelle : « Bon, on le commence, ce duel ? Sinon la nuit va tomber, qu'on n'aura toujours pas mis un pied dans les gradins. »

Ils approuvèrent. James prêta à Ralph ses anciennes protections de quidditch :

« Ma mère m'en rachète tous les ans, même quand les précédentes sont neuves, alors si elles te vont et que t'es assez doué pour être dans l'équipe, je te les donne, même ! »

James allait prendre son balai quand il remarqua l'air troublé de Ralph, comme s'il s'apprêtait à pleurer. « Ben… qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Ce sont que des protections de quidditch ! »

« Rien. Rien… Bon, on y va ? »

Ralph enfila les protections, se disant que c'était là le premier cadeau que son père lui offrait, et qu'il n'était pas conscient de la vague de bonheur qu'il avait provoqué en lui. Cétait indescriptible. Harry se sentait si chanceux qu'il aurait pu foncer droit sur les cognards sans ressentir aucune peur, convaincu de son indestructibilité. C'était l'un de ces instants de félicité rare, l'un de ces instants qu'il ne pouvait comprendre que seul…

Tremblant, il prit le balai que lui tendait Marlene. Leurs amis laissèrent les deux joueurs dans les vestiaires, disant qu'ils allaient lâcher eux-même le vif d'or et les cognards. Franck et Sirius avaient emprunté des balais dans la réserve de l'école, et feraient office de batteurs. Ils n'étaient pas très doués, mais ce n'était pas un match de qualification. Ils avaient donc un niveau suffisant.

« Prêt, Ralph ? »

Harry se sentait sur le point de défaillir. Il allait pour la première fois jouer au quidditch avec son père. Ils allaient confronter leurs dons respectifs, s'affronter dans la bonne humeur, se rapprocher… son cœur battait si fort qu'il allait jaillir de sa poitrine s'il ne le retenait pas. Et puis James devait l'entendre !

« Prêt, capitaine. »

« Bien… tu sais qui est hiérarchiquement le plus fort, au moins ça ! » La pique, amicale, arracha un sourire en coin à Harry. Ils sortirent du vestiaire, James avec sa fougue habituel, Harry avec un peu moins d'assurance, peu sûr des performances de son balai. Il allait éviter les chandelles suicidaires, peut-être…

« Tu verras, ces Nimbus sont de vraies merveilles ! Aucun autre balai ne les rattrape encore en vitesse, et quand ce sera le cas, il y aura déjà un nouveau modèle de Nimbus, comme d'habitude… »

« Jusqu'au jour où un concurrent les prendra de revers. » le taquina Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la plateforme de décollage. En face, leur petit fan-club agitait une banderolle aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

« Mais où ont-ils trouvé ça ? » s'exclama James sur un ton de reproche, bien qu'en réalité il en fut ravi. Ses yeux bruns pétillaient de malice. « Tout ces trucs sont enfermés dans le local des supporters, logiquement… »

« Faut croire qu'ils l'ont ouvert… »

« Oh, c'est pas ça qui me surprend le plus. » dit James, en rougissant légèrement. Etait-ce le froid, où ce qu'il allait dire ? « Je me demande juste comment ils ont fait pour que Lily ne les atomise pas sur place… »

« La persuasion… ou alors elle est plus Maraudeuse que tu ne le crois ! »

James ne dit rien, se contentant de jeter un regard attendri vers ses amis. Harry se demandait qui il regardait, des Maraudeurs ou de Lily… la jeune fille était assise près de Marlene et…

« Tiens, que fait mon père ici ? »

« Ton… ton père ? » s'étonna Harry, qui aperçut à son tour William assis près de la future femme de son fils. Les deux discutaient ensemble, et semblaient parier… ils mirent chacun cinq noises dans la boîte en feraille que leur tendait Sirius.

« Salle clébard de Patmol… »

« Bah… lequel de nous deux leur fera rafler la mise ? »

« Moi bien sûr. »

Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais, côte à côte, et se serrèrent la main.

« Au premier qui trouve le vif d'or. » dit James.

« D'accord. Mais faisons un peu durer le plaisir… histoire de faire tourner en bourrique nos parieurs fous ! »

« Vendu. Bon… trois, deux, un… »

Ils tapèrent de toutes leurs forces leurs pieds contre le sol. Aussitôt, les Nimbus réagirent et les emportèrent dans les airs. Deux fusées qui traversèrent le stade dans sa largeur, passèrent au dessus de leurs supporters pour leur causer une petite frayeur, et réalisèrent plusieurs figures et tonneaux de concert pour s'amuser.

Harry était aux anges. Tous ses soucis étaient restés au sol, plus rien ne l'entravait. Il se trouvait dans son élément. L'air glacé fouettait son visage, rosissait ses joues et figeait ses lèvres en un sourire bienheureux, une totale satisfaction. Il s'amusa à faire quelques vrilles, à plonger puis à remonter en chandelle plusieurs fois d'affilée, puis fit le tour du terrain, négociant ses virages en épingles. De son côté, James épatait la galerie, reproduisant volontairement les figures de son ami, mais en allant toujours plus loin, en repoussant ses limites. Enfin, limites… pour l'instant, il semblait surtout très à l'aise.

Harry sourit : tant mieux, parce que lui aussi trouvait que c'était facile. Ils avaient assez joué. Place à la vraie compétition.

Harry monta, monta, tant et si bien qu'il se perdit dans un nuage, et fut bientôt rejoint par James qui croyait qu'il avait vu le vif.

« Qu'est-ce que tu- HEY ! »

Harry avait replongé à toute allure, James sur ses talons. Le Nimbus était trop lent à son goût, mais la sensation de vertige qui le saisissait, l'impression d'être en chute libre, ses mains cramponnées au balai, figées au manche par le froid… rien de tout ça n'était amoindri. L'ivresse de la vitesse et du vide restait entière. Il plongeait, il voulait savoir ce que ce balai avait dans le ventre, ce qu'il pouvait en tirer. Il tombait. Il voulait savoir jusqu'où il pouvait s'approcher du sol. Il allait s'écraser. Vivement, il redressa, et fila près du sol, ses pieds frôlant l'herbe blanche et givrée.

James l'avait suivi, moins téméraire, et le rattrapa sans encombre, plus habitué à manier ce balai.

« Hey, Ralph ! »

Il manqua de lui couper la route, mais c'était en fait une invitation à la course. James avait vu le vif d'or, qui fôlatrait dans les gradins. Harry vola dans son sillage et, négociant de mieux en mieux ses trajectoires, le rattrapa. Le vif était à quelques mètres devant eux, il se dirigeait vers les buts.

Deux flèches humaines passèrent dans le minuscule chas d'aiguille des buts, l'anneau central vibra après leur passage. Trop heureux de leur exploit, ils perdirent le vif de vue, puis le retrouvèrent au milieu du terrain, tout près du sol.

Si rapidement que l'air sifflait à leurs oreilles, ils effectuèrent un demi-tour dans un mouvement commun, comme deux jumeaux qui se dirigeaient suivant le même shéma, suivant les même intuitions, et tendirent la main en avant.

Ce fut à cet instant que Sirius et Franck délivrèrent les cognards, jusque là oubliés. Les deux balles noires, comme folles de rage, prirent chacun un joueur en chasse. Ils durent renoncer au vif d'or pour cette fois-ci.

James et Ralph, animés des mêmes instincts de jeu, sans même se concerter se croisèrent et se frôlèrent, impulsant une légère courbe à leur trajectoire. Dans leur sillage, les cognards se frappèrent avec force et fracas, se repoussant l'un l'autre, et filèrent en ligne droite dans la direction opposée. L'un d'eux se ficha dans le sol, l'autre manqua de décapiter l'un des spectateurs. Sirius et Franck allèrent les rabattre.

Dans les gradins, les paris se multipliaient. Les Gryffondors craignaient un peu pour leurs amis, et retenaient leur souffle, mais s'amusaient comme des fous.

« Une noise qu'ils font un truc encore plus dingue ! »

« Deux !! »

Le vif d'or était parti dans les nuages. James et Ralph se précipitèrent à sa suite, et disparurent dans la brume blanche, les cognards sifflants à leur suite, bien décidés à les rattraper. Quelques secondes passèrent. Le vif d'or sortit, immédiatement suivi de James. Ou Ralph ? Le joueur s'en saisit, évita un cognard et leva le poing en signe de victoire. Il se rapprocha du sol tandis que Sirius et Franck raccrochaient les cognards à leurs chaînes, tant bien que mal. C'était James, ravi, souriant.

« Wow ! Alors ça… Hey, Ralph ! »

Ralph arrivait derrière lui, les cheveux défaits, complètement décoiffé.

« Il a manqué de l'attrapé, mais un cognard a sifflé près de son oreille, et a défait sa queue de cheval. Tu l'aurais attrapé, sans ça… »

« Tu as gagné, peu importe ! » dit Ralph en se posant près de lui.

« Ouais mais même… tu sais quoi ? Je t'engage comme poursuiveur. Ce n'est pas le même poste mais, doué comme tu es, ça devrait te convenir parfaitement au bout de quelques entraînements ! »

« Ok ! » s'exclama Ralph en souriant comme jamais. Il était si heureux que même l'arrivée de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts n'aurait pas réduit son sourire. Ses doigts étaient gourds, ses joues rouges, set ses lèvres gercées par le froid, mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien. Le jour était tombé.

Leurs amis descendaient des gradins, et gagnaient le stade en hurlant. Sirius et Franck portèrent James en triomphe, tandis que Marlene donnait l'accolade à Ralph et un nouveau baiser claquant sur sa joue.

« Tu-es-mon-héros ! »

William Potter les observait de loin. Il applaudissait, et quand son regard et celui de Ralph se croisèrent, leva le pouce en guise de félicitations.

La vie est une suite de compromis : Harry avait laissé son père gagner, mais il n'en était pas mécontent. Au contraire, il était très heureux. Et fier.

Fier comme un fils peut l'être de son père.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre** : « _Premières passes d'armes_ ». 


	9. Premières passes d'armes

**Sept vies pour mourir**

**&**

**Auteur :** GabrielleTrompeLaMort

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure – Mystery – Romance

**Titre :** Sept vies pour mourir

**Spoilers :** Post Tome 6, bien que, depuis la parution du Tome 7, j'ai décidé d'inclure certains éléments du Tome 7 à la fanfic.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction n'est pas à but lucratif. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et la Warnerbros Compagny.

**Résumé : **Certains appellent ça « jouer avec le feu », mais Harry Potter préfère dire qu'il se sert des mêmes armes que son ennemi pour le vaincre. Voyage dans le temps – Horcruxes

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou **!

Comme promis, et dans les délais annoncés, voilà le chapitre 9 de SVPM ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, d'autant plus qu'il a été écrit et corrigé avec beaucoup d'attention. A ce propos, je voudrais remercier **Charlie Black**, qui a fait la bêta-lecture de ce chapitre et s'est aussi proposé pour faire celle des suivants. Si vous trouvez encore des fautes, vous savez qui il faut taper... ;) Nooon, je rigole ! Soyez gentils avec lui, ce qu'il a fait est super sympa. Vraiment, merci beaucoup Charlie !!

Encore quelques mots sur le chapitre, et je vous mets au parfum... au parfum de quoi ? Hé hé, vous allez voir. Bon, ce chapitre est relativement calme en apparence. Comme pour les précédents, ne vous y fiez pas ! C'est le dernier chapitre qui sera « relativement calme ». Au prochain, hin hin hin, vous aurez un avant-goût des pires (et moins pires) événements à venir.

Dernière chose à propos de ce chapitre, je tiens à signaler que la toute première phrase n'est pas de moi. Elle est extraite d'un roman publié chez Actes Sud, roman que j'ai adoré lire, _L'heure des rebelles_ de Lieve Joris, qui porte sur un événement peu glorieux de l'histoire de l'humanité : la guerre civile, les Tutsi, les Hutus... difficile mais intéressant à lire. Je vous le conseille si vous êtes friands de ce genre de lectures « sérieuses ».

Ca, c'est dit... maintenant, une annonce officielle...

**Mon roman, **_**ENTRECHATS**_**, paraîtra au dernier trimestre 2008 aux éditions de l'Olibrius Céleste !** Je vais être publiée !! Je suis heureuse, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer... en plus, l'esprit de la maison d'édition colle parfaitement au mien, à celui du roman... c'est extra. Voilà, je tenais à vous le dire. C'est, entre autres choses, pour cette raison que le rythme de parution de SVPM a ralenti. Les liens vers le blog d'édition du roman, où vous pouvez suivre son actualité, et vers le site de la maison d'édition, sont sur mon profil. N'hésitez pas à aller les consulter, à vous inscrire sur le forum de l'éditeur, ou à poster des commentaires sur le blog d'_Entrechats_ !

Sur ce... tout est dit. Tout est expliqué, dévoilé. Il n'y a plus qu'à vous souhaiter une excellente lecture !

Gaby.

* * *

**Personnages et situations :**

— **Elèves :**

_Ralph Broklehurst :_ Pseudonyme de notre Harry Potter international au temps des Maraudeurs.

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : _Les Maraudeurs, en septième année, nul besoin de les présenter.

_Lily Evans :_ En septième année à Gryffondor, amie de Marlene McKinnon et de la défunte Helena.

_Marlene McKinnon :_ Amie de Lily et Helena, septième année à Gryffondor, homosexuelle.

_Franck Longdubat :_ En septième année à Gryffondor. Meilleur ami de Rose, en pince sérieusement pour une certaine Alice Hornby.

_Rose Barjow : _Soeur de Rigel Barjow, elle est à Gryffondor en septième année et est très amie avec Franck Longdubat. Ses parents sont les tenanciers de la boutique du même nom au chemin des Embrumes.

_Rigel Barjow :_ Frère de Rose Barjow, il est à Serpentard en septième année, et traîne avec sa bande de caïds, à savoir : Severus Rogue, Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucy Rosier et Antonin Dolohov.

_Severus Rogue :_ Toujours égal à lui-même, et comme nous le connaissons tous. En septième année lors de l'histoire. L'affaire de la cabane hurlante est déjà passée.

_Regulus Black _: Frère de Sirius Black avec lequel il a de gros problèmes relationnels depuis la fugue de ce dernier, en cinquième année à Serpentard, ami avec Loïs Parkinson, Amycus et Alecto Carrow.

_Loïs Parkinson :_ Cinquième année. Ami avec Regulus Black et les jumeaux Carrow. Craint à Poudlard pour ses élans et regards sadiques et malsains...

_Amycus et Alecto Carrow :_ Cinquièmes années. Mangemorts arrêtés, respectivement homme et femme, cités dans le tome six. Famille mangemorte citée dans le tome six, qui apparemment aurait cru Voldemort mort. Par choix, j'ai décidé que les deux personnages suscités seraient de cette famille, mais cela n'est pas sûr. Une simple supposition.

_William Potter_ : Père de James Potter, il est l'Auror lieutenant en chef du département de la défense magique, et aussi son porte-parole officiel, avec le commandant principal. Il dirige une équipe d'Aurors, surnommée la Main, car ils sont cinq et soudés, jusqu'à la mort. Depuis peu, il enseigne la DCFM à Poudlard.

_Maugrey Fol Œil_ : le seul, l'unique, l'inimitable. Membre de la Main.

_Faustine Bouvaist_ : membre de La Main. Maîtresse de William Potter.

_Fabian et Gidéon Prewett_ : frères de Molly Weasley, membres de la Main.

**-- Professeurs :**

Potions : Horace Slughorn

DCFM : William Potter

Botanique : Pomona Chourave

Runes : Albert Vector

Sortilèges : Flitwick

Métamorphose : Minerva McGonagall

SACM : Brûlopot

Divination : Melle Cassandra, morte et non remplacée.

_**Cette liste s'enrichira au fur et à mesure des chapitres, et de l'apparition des personnages.**_

* * *

**Premières passes d'armes**

* * *

« _Quand Sankara apprit que Blaise voulait le tuer, il dit : 'Blaise est mon ami, je ne peux pas lui échapper.' Et Blaise avait tué Sankara. _»

* * *

_Harry se figea. L'intrus se trouvait derrière lui, à quelques pas seulement, et ne le voyait pas encore. Harry se trouvait sous sa cape d'invisibilité._

_« Nox. »_

_La lumière de son lumos se résorba. Harry se retourna lentement, en silence. L'intrus était un mangemort, et il n'était pas seul. Quelque chose sifflait._

_« _Il est là, ssssh_… »_

_Cela venait du sol._

**&**

Le premier mangemort qu'il toucha vola en l'air, les bras levés, comme un oiseau qui bat des ailes avant de s'écrouler. Sirius lança un autre sort, destiné à l'immobiliser. Des cordes semblables à des serpents jaillirent de sa baguette magique et s'enroulèrent d'elles-même autour du mangemort qui tentait de se relever, et rappelait à lui sa baguette. L'item en bois de chêne s'échappa des mains de Sirius et regagna celles de son propriétaire légitime, qui pouvait à peine bouger.

« Sirius, on s'en va ! » cria une voix sur sa droite. Le jeune homme se retourna, et fit face à Ralph, complètement paniqué lui aussi. « _Impedimenta _! » L'acromantule qui avait escaladé le corps du mangemort immobilisé s'arrêta presque, marchant au ralenti. Ralph agrippa l'épaule de Sirius, par sa chemise pleine de terre, et ils coururent vers la rue la plus proche. Ils s'engouffrèrent derrière l'abri dérisoire que formaient trois poubelles renversées. Un rat s'enfuit à leur arrivée. Ralph faillit lui lancer un sort. Que faisait un rat ici ? Il n'était censé y avoir que des objets inanimés et des ennemis dans l'arène.

« Peter ? » faillit demander Sirius, mais il se retint. De plus, l'animal n'était plus visible. Sirius maudit son manque de concentration.

« On a eu celui qui nous poursuivait. Il va avoir à faire avec l'araignée. » s'exclama-t-il, souriant comme les héros dans les films moldus. Ralph, lui, semblait moins sûr de ça. Il dit :

« Il a récupéré sa baguette. Notre but est de nous enfuir, il faut sortir de là. Essayons d'ouvrir la porte de cette maison. »

L'acier cabossé et les gonds grinçants de la serrure cédèrent à leurs « _alohomora_ » lancés de concert, mais ils durent cogner contre la porte pour que le battant s'ouvre et ménage un espace suffisant pour qu'ils s'y faufilent. Le bruit attira le mangemort. Ils barricadèrent la porte en vain. Les gonds explosèrent, le battant s'envola en sifflant. Ils gardèrent leur tête sur leurs épaules grâce à leurs excellents réflexes, s'étant applatis au sol. Ils rampèrent, se relevèrent, et évitèrent les deux sorts d'immobilisation lancés par le mangemort.

« _Incarcerem_ ! »

Les cordes heurtèrent une porte refermée derrière eux. Le mangemort jura et ouvrit la porte. Malheureusement, ses proies n'avaient pas bêtement fui. Ils avaient ensorcelé la poignée, qui lui brûla la main. « Doués, en plus… » ne manqua pas de remarquer la mangemort.

Ralph et Sirius couraient vers la sortie du village. Malheureusement, leur poursuivante se trouvait sur leurs talons, et ils se trouvèrent pris entre elle et un cerbère. Surpris, Harry pilla net. Le chien à trois têtes aboya et galopa vers eux. Sirius allait lancer un sort offensif, mais Harry fut plus rapide : il transforma un caillou en harmonica et, comme il l'avait vu faire lors de sa première année, l'ensorcela pour qu'il joue un air doux et mélancolique. Aussitôt, le chien s'arrêta, alla renifler l'objet et, comme drogué, ne marcha plus droit. Pantelant sur ses pattes, il s'effondra bientôt. Sirius n'en revenait pas.

« Allez, viens ! Vite ! »

Les deux sorciers lancèrent chacun un sort en arrière. Aucun ne toucha le mangemort qui, bien décidé à les avoir, ouvrit une brèche juste devant eux. Pris dans leur élan, ils ne purent s'arrêter à temps. Sirius sauta, Ralph glissa. Le premier rattrapa la main du deuxième, et tira. Ils réussirent à passer, mais le mangemort n'était plus sur leurs talons, il les avait rattrapés.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

Leurs baguettes s'envolèrent vers la main du mangemort, qui semblait sourire derrière son masque d'argent.

Mais le malheur des uns fait parfois le bonheur des autres. Soudain, il y eut une explosion retentissante, qui les projeta tous trois au sol. La chaleur du feu vint lécher leurs corps, et une pluie de gravas secs et de poussière les recouvrit. Ils toussèrent, recroquevillés, effrayés. Que s'était-il passé ? Ne se posant aucune question, Ralph saisit l'occasion ; il se jeta sur leur ennemi et récupéra les trois baguettes.

« _Stupéfix_ ! »

Il saignait à la tempe. Sirius avait la lèvre supérieure fendue. Des nuées noires qui surgissaient de l'incendie s'extirpa une silhouette. Sirius et Ralph levèrent leurs baguettes, pour les rabaisser aussitôt.

« James ! »

Le jeune homme, les cheveux plus en pétard que jamais, toussait et boîtait. Il cria : « Vous avez vu Lily ? Et Remus ? On avait une meute de chiens à nos trousses, et on a fait exploser un truc, je crois… »

« Tu crois ? » fit Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

« J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas à l'intétieur. » dit Ralph, inquiet. Mais deux autres silhouettes émergèrent du chaos. Sa mère et le deuxième meilleur ami de son père se soutenaient l'un l'autre.

« Rien de cassé ? »

« Non… ça ira. » haleta Lily, la figure recouverte de suie.

« Par où êtes-vous sortis ? »

« On s'est réfugiés dans l'âtre de la cheminée quand tu as lancé le sort. On a réussi à grimper et à sortir par ce qu'il restait du toit. Les décombres bloquaient tout autre chemin. C'était complètement idiot de ta part, Potter ! On aurait pu y rester ! »

« Les cerbères ne nous collent plus au train, en attendant… » se justifia James, nettoyant ses lunettes.

« T'as appris ça où, Cornedrue ? »

« Mon père laisse parfois traîner ses bouquins à la maison… »

Sirius éclata de rire, tapant son ami dans le dos. Ce faisant, il souleva de sa chemise noircie des volutes de cendres.

« Bon, on file avant qu'autre chose ne nous tombe sur le coin de la figure. » dit Ralph d'un ton impérieux.

« Relax, on a terminé l'entraînement, je pense. » dit James, hilare et ivre de son petit spectacle son et lumières. Il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il aurait pu gravement blesser Lily et Remus. « _Enfin,_ » songea Ralph « _de toute manière William et Fol Œil nous surveillent_. » Il dit à voix haute :

« L'exercice n'est pas terminé. Il faut franchir le portail du village. »

« Ralph a raison. » dit Remus, encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. « Notre but c'est de fuir, pas de combattre. Il faut tourner à droite à la prochaine rue. On allait le franchir quand on a vu les chiens… ils le gardaient. »

« James, ton père a un sens de l'humour étrange. » dit Sirius en marchant dans la direction indiquée par Remus. Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas. Le dernier obstacle éliminé par les flammes, les cinq sorciers franchirent l'inquiétant portail de fer forgé, si semblable à celui de Poudlard.

Un mètre plus tôt, ils se trouvaient encore dans Pré-au-Lard en proie aux flammes et au carnage. Un mètre plus tard, le décor chaotique avait laissé place à une salle de classe vidée de ses tables. Ils se trouvaient couchés à même le sol, la tête sur un coussin pas assez épais, et ouvraient les yeux, éberlués. Sur des bancs, les élèves déjà sortis de l'Arène n'attendaient plus qu'eux. Fol Œil sourit en les voyant.

« Alors, comment s'est déroulé le voyage au pays des Merveilles ? Vous êtes les derniers revenus. Vous êtes morts, blessés, capturés, ou vous avez passé le portail sains et presques saufs ? »

« Le portail… » dit Lily d'une voix rauque.

« Vous êtes bien les seuls. » grogna Fol Œil. « Ceux là n'ont pas été assez vigilants. » il fit sursauter les autres élèves, remués par l'expérience qu'ils venaient de vivre. « VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! »

Ralph et les autres se relevèrent. Ils constatèrent que leurs autres professeurs revenaient peu à peu à eux aussi. Mademoiselle Bouvaist s'éveilla la première. Les frères Prewett ouvrirent les yeux en même temps. Dernier à revenir à lui, William Potter, assis les jambes croisées sur son bureau, fit s'évaporer l'illusion dans laquelle ils avaient marché, combattu et pris la fuite. Son regard tomba dans celui de Ralph, puis de son fils, James. Les trois hommes se sourirent.

Ralph ne saignait plus à la tempe, Sirius n'avait plus la lèvre supérieure fendue, et James, Remus et Lily ne semblaient plus sortir tout droit des enfers. Ralph regarda dans la classe, cherchant Rose et Franck. Il les trouva en train de se restaurer – l'expérience les vidait tous, professeurs comme élèves, et Ralph entendit son ventre témoigner à grands cris tout son intérêt pour la table au fond de la classe.

« Professeur » demanda Remus. « Combien de temps sommes-nous restés dans l'Arène ? »

« Trois heures. Il vous reste la fin du cours pour vous restaurer et vous reposer… ne vous inquiétez pas. »

William sourit et descendit de son bureau, les jambes un peu flageollantes. Maintenir l'illusion n'était pas facile. Il alla au centre de la salle de classe, leva le sort qui protégeait l'étrange objet qui leur avait permis cet exercice, et le récupéra. Il le confia à Gidéon Prewett, qui alla le ranger dans un coffret. Les élèves n'avaient pas eu le temps de voir l'item.

« Bon. » William tapa dans ses mains. « Prochain cours : même exercice, situation différente. Reposez-vous bien, pensez à vos erreurs comme à vos réussites. Racontez-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé sur parchemin. Rédigez ça à la façon d'un rapport. Allez, vous pouvez aller déjeuner… »

Trop heureux de pouvoir retourner à une situation normale, familière, les élèves de Gryffondor ne se firent pas prier. Ils prirent leurs affaires et s'envolèrent vite vers des horizons plus calmes. Ralph rejoignit Rose et Franck, qui lui offrirent gracieusement de terminer le paquet de galettes à qui ils avaient presque fait un sort.

« Alors ? »

« Alors » dit Franck, l'air sombre. « On a un aperçu de ce que peut être la guerre. »

« Et la fuite. » murmura Rose. « Et si on continue comme ça, on a peu de chances de survivre à notre première bataille. »

Ralph hocha la tête, triste et compréhensif.

« Pour l'instant, nous sommes des élèves, nous avons droit à l'erreur. »

« Oui. » dit Franck en levant les yeux vers lui. Il semblait troublé. Il quitta sa chaise pour aller prendre ses affaires. « Mais Poudlard ne sera pas toujours là pour nous protéger. »

Ce disant, il eut un mouvement coupable et inquiet vers Rose. Ralph hocha à nouveau la tête, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Franck savait que Rose était en danger si elle regagnait le manoir familial pour Noël, et il n'avait pas idée à quel point.

Ralph se mordit la lèvre pour se forcer à se taire.

**&**

Les lions disposaient d'une après-midi de libre par semaine et, ce vendredi, ils n'allaient malheureusement pas pouvoir en profiter. Les ASPICs blancs approchaient, et chaque épreuve comptait pour soixante-dix pour cent de leur note finale dans la matière concernée. Les moyennes aux examens normaux ne comptaient pas dans l'appréciation du jury des ASPICs, mais il était toujours de bon ton d'avoir de bonnes notes tout au long de l'année si l'on souhaitait entrer dans une académie – comme celle des Aurors par exemple.

Nombreux étaient les septièmes années à Gryffondor qui souhaitaient entrer dans le corps de défense magique le plus efficace et le plus renommé d'Angleterre. C'était s'assurer une vie bien remplie, des heures fortement rétribuées, et une médaille d'honneur minimum.

Ou, si l'on n'était guère doué, c'était s'assurer une mort rapide, dès la sortie de l'académie, au premier exercice réel sur le terrain… avec la guerre qui sévissait à l'extérieur, et les nouvelles toujours plus inquiétantes des familles – en contradiction avec ce que disait le ministère – les élèves n'en étaient que trop conscients. Depuis quelques semaines s'ajoutait, à la rubrique nécrologique de la gazette, la colonne des disparus. D'abord deux, trois, puis huit, puis dix nouveaux disparus chaque semaine. Parfois, ils retrouvaient les noms d'élèves qui étaient sortis de Poudlard. Cela dissuadait certaines familles de rapatrier leurs enfants chez eux ; cela précipitait le départ de certains. On ne comptait aucune victime dans les rangs des Serpentards, et cela ne plaisait pas beaucoup. La haine envers la maison des serpents avait rarement atteint une telle intensité.

A la table des Gryffondors, dans la grande salle, on avait tout prévu : les manuels de métamorphose, de défense contre les forces du mal, de potions, de botanique, et chacun avait préparé dix questions dans chaque matière qu'ils avaient à passer. A tour de rôle, ils les lisaient à voix haute, et les autres devaient répondre. La séance de révision de passait donc presque dans la joie et la bonne humeur – les mauvais perdants exclus…

« Mais je l'avais dit avant ! »

« Désolée, Sirius. » dit Lily. « Remus a donné la réponse exacte. La tienne n'a fait que l'aiguiller. »

« Mais, mais… »

« Retiens la leçon. Ca te fait une anecdote mnémotechnique pour retenir que le filet du diable craint la lumière _et_ le feu, et qu'il faut se détendre pour lui échapper. »

« Tricheur ! » Sirius tira la langue à son ami. Remus sourit et répliqua : « Mauvais perdant… »

« Bon, à moi. » dit James en relevant sa feuille de questions. « A quoi sont condamnés les animagus non déclarés ? »

« Trop facile : un séjour de trois mois à Azkaban, une amende, et un stage de formation pour officialiser le tout. » récita Sirius en baillant.

« Six mois. » rectifia Rose.

« Un point pour elle, Patmol. »

« Et merde… » dit Sirius en s'affalant sur la table. Rose lui tapota l'épaule, gagnante compatissante. « Il n'y a qu'en métamorphose que j'ai toujours tout juste. J'ai du mal avec le par cœur, sinon… »

« Ca va s'arranger. On a encore tout le week-end, les épreuves ne sont que lundi. » le rassura-t-elle. « Ralph, à toi ! »

Ralph retourna son parchemin et, tout sourire, lu : « Quel est le moyen le plus efficace pour terasser un cerbère ? »

Silence à la table des lions. Ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Marlene tenta : « Euh… un stupéfix ? »

« Une muselière ? » pouffa Peter.

« Trois muselières. » renchérit Franck.

« Imbéciles. » s'exclama Sirius en se relevant. « Moi je sais ! »

« Bon ben dis le… »

« Vous allez me piquer ma réponse, encore, bande de ploucs. »

Ralph sourit à son parrain et l'encouragea à répondre. C'était une question qu'il avait tenu à inscrire sur sa liste.

« Il faut lui jouer de la musique, c'est ça ? » fit l'animagus chien en guise de réponse.

« Genre ! Tu délires. » se moqua James en remontant ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez. Lily ouvrit la bouche en un « o » parfait et s'exclama :

« Mais oui ! Il a raison ! Suis-je bête ?! »

« Un point pour Sirius. » fit Ralph avec un sourire en coin.

Ramenant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules, Lily félicita Sirius puis passa un crayon dans le chignon rapide qu'elle avait réalisé. James râla, pour la forme, puis grogna, la tête entre ses bras : « Suivant… »

Alors qu'il appuyait son front sur la table, son père surgit dans son dos, habillé de la robe violette et pourpre des Aurors.

« Fils, je peux te dire deux mots ? »

« Ouais… je reviens les gars. »

James se leva et s'éloigna avec son père en direction de la table des professeurs. Ralph les suivit du regard. Ils se ressemblaient tellement… William avait quelques cheveux poivre et sel qui apparaissaient au niveau de ses tempes mais restait aussi juvénile de visage que son fils. Ses lunettes, rondes et enfantines, le rajeunissaient encore plus. Ralph se rappella de son expression de fierté lorsque, après son duel d'attrapeurs avec James, il était venu les féliciter. A l'évocation de ce souvenir, il sentit ses poils se hérisser en un frisson de plaisir, et son cœur manquer un battement.

Il adorait son grand-père.

Ralph revint à leur jeu de questions-réponses. Rose venait de demander ce qui différenciait les sirènes d'eau douce des sirènes d'eau de mer. Ce n'était pas par rapport à la salinité de l'eau, en fait, que se trouvait la différence, mais par rapport à la différence de taille des eaux qu'elles habitaient. Les sirènes d'eau de mer étaient beaucoup plus grandes, belles, mais aussi terriblement voraces. Elles se battaient à mains nues avec les orques et les requins, et nombre de moldus prenaient leurs queues qui dépassaient pour celles de baleines… de plus, les sirènes de mer étaient carnivores, contrairement à celles d'eau douce, qui disposaient souvent de plus de ressources et commerçaient parfois avec les sorciers.

Lily, Franck et Remus apportèrent chacun des bouts de réponse. Sirius relisait ses questions et barra l'une d'elles, qui visiblement portait aussi sur les sirènes. James revint alors que c'était au tour de Remus de poser sa question.

« Que te voulait ton paternel, Jamesie ? » questionna Sirius.

« Euh… j'te dirai. Ralph, je peux te parler ? »

Sirius hoqueta, vexé d'être évincé. Surpris, Ralph se leva et le suivit. Ils sortirent de la grande salle, et s'appuyèrent contre l'un des battants pour discuter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ralph.

James baissa la tête et se passa la main dans les cheveux, visiblement gêné. Il se mit à jouer avec le bout de son pied, comme un enfant pris en faute. Ralph, décontenancé, ne comprenait pas.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, finalement. C'est… c'est idiot, laisse tomber. »

« C'est par rapport à Lily ? Ou Rose ? T'inquiète, ce ne sont que des amies, et je sais que c'est chasse gardée entre toi et Sirius. » dit Ralph en s'efforçant de rire et de paraître détendu.

James sembla s'étrangler. Abasourdi – apparemment, ce n'était pas du tout de ça dont il voulait lui parler – il éclata de rire et, passant plus que jamais sa main dans ses cheveux en pétard, s'écria d'une voix un peu trop aigue : « Non, non, pas du tout, c'est… c'est que… »

Inspirant un grand coup, il se lança – et prit le parti d'en rire car il le dit d'une telle manière que cela leur arracha à tout deux un deuxième éclat de rire : « Tu as ensorcelé mon père ou quoi ? Il ne me parle plus que de toi ! »

Ralph ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il cligna des paupières et bégaya : « Co… comment ça ? Il te parle ? De moi ? »

« Ouais, tout le temps. J'avoue que je suis un peu jaloux, il ne fait même plus attention à mes notes ou quoi… mais bon, c'est une attitude très puérile de ma part. Je veux dire… tu… enfin, tu vois quoi. »

Ralph saisissait très bien le message : « Tu as tout perdu pendant une guerre, alors je ne peux pas t'enlever l'affection de mon père. Je n'ai pas à être jaloux. » Ralph comprenait aussi que la jalousie de James était légitime. Après tout, il était fils unique… et William, sachant qu'Harry était son véritable futur petit-fils, ne devait pas tarir d'éloges, de remarques et de commentaires à propos de lui. Il ne devait pas y aller de main morte avec le pauvre James !

« Je… » essaya Ralph, puis il décida d'y aller autrement. « Je crois que ce que j'ai vécu a beaucoup touché ton père mais… tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai perdu le mien que je vais m'en chercher un autre. J'aime beaucoup ton père, il m'a écouté jusqu'au bout avant de me juger, et quand il a appris la vérité et en a eu les preuves devant lui, il m'a soutenu comme si j'étais son propre fils, comme si j'étais toi, c'est vrai. Je crois qu'il veut se pardonner d'avoir… »

La voix d'Harry se perdit dans le silence. Il allait trop loin. Il ne pouvait pas dire : « Qu'il veut se pardonner de ne pas avoir vu ce qui allait irrémédiablement arriver. » James ne releva pas. Gêné, il fixait la porte derrière Ralph.

« Ton père t'adore, il ne te laissera pas tomber. »

« C'est pas ça. Tu sais… je me demandais juste… il en faut beaucoup à mon père pour qu'il fasse confiance à quelqu'un. Et je… laisse tomber, je te dis. C'est idiot. Retournons avec les autres. »

« D'accord. Mais… James ! »

Harry le retint par le poignet. Déjà parti, James s'arrêta brusquement, se retourna, et fixa la main de Ralph au dessus de la sienne.

« Je ne te volerai pas ton père. »

La phrase, dite avec aplomb, gêna fortement James qui rougit. Il cacha son malaise par un petit rire de gorge : « Mais j'y compte bien, Brocklehurst. »

Il se dégagea de la main de Ralph et partit rejoindre ses amis. Ralph resta seul quelques secondes, souriant tendrement face à la réaction de son père. C'était… cocasse. Puis, secouant la tête, il se dit qu'il était temps de rejoindre les autres. Ensemble, ils formaient désormais une petite meute de lionceaux, tous inexpérimentés, mais qui ne demandaient qu'à apprendre les uns des autres.

Harry retourna dans la grande salle, les mains dans les poches, et adressa un sourire à son grand-père. A la table des lions, ils étaient tous en grande conversation – James hochait la tête d'un air ravi – et, vu leur enthousiasme, il ne s'agissait pas de révisions pour les ASPICs ou du planning des épreuves. Sirius semblait être au centre de toute cette attention, il parlait avec entrain, et notait des noms sur une feuille. Ralph regagna sa place et, quand son parrain releva la tête de ce qu'il était en train d'écrire, il vit son visage se décomposer.

« Ah… Ralph. Euh… »

« Sirius nous invite tous à passer les vacances de Noël chez lui ! » s'exclama Lily.

« Chez lui ? A Squa… Euh… vraiment ? »

Sirius le regarda bizzarement mais ne dit rien, pas tout de suite du moins. Il hocha la tête et corrigea : « J'ai fugué de chez mes mangemorts de parents l'été dernier et, avec l'héritage d'un de mes oncles, j'ai pu m'acheter une maison. C'est pas un manoir comme à Square Grimmaurd chez mes parents, et surtout y a tout l'intérieur à refaire des sols au plafond, mais avec des amis et beaucoup d'huile de coude, ça peut devenir un petit paradis. Ça, euh… ça te dit, Ralph ? »

« De passer les vacances chez toi ? »

Ralph semblait ne pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Il répéta : « Tu… tu m'invites, moi ? On… on se connait pas depuis longtemps. »

« En effet… » dit Sirius, qui visiblement avait raisonné de la même manière et comptait ne pas l'inviter au départ. « Mais, tu fais partie de la bande… et… je t'aime bien. Puis plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! » s'exclama-t-il, comme dans un aboiement de chien.

Lily s'appuya sur un coude, donnant sans le vouloir une très belle vue à James sur son décolleté – « Hé, Cornedrue, rentre la langue ! » – et dit, posant sa main sur celle de Ralph : « Et puis, si tu viens… je viens aussi. Marlene sera de la partie également. »

« Hé ! Ma seule personne, et celle du non moins magnifique James, ne suffisent pas à t'appâter pour venir, belle Lily ? » s'insurgea Sirius, prenant une pause dramatique, une main sur le cœur, l'autre retournée sur le front.

« Et non. Je vous apprécie plus que l'an passé, c'est indéniable, mais… enfin, allons-y petit à petit : je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre présence, et m'écoeurer tout de suite de vos délicieuses personnes ! » rigola-t-elle, rougissant sous le sourire à la fois fier et attendri de James qui fondait devant elle comme neige au soleil, et peu à peu s'étalait sur la table. Un coup de coude de Remus le força à se relever, comme une poupée mécanique dont on remontait la clef dans le dos. Le lycantrophe se retint de ricaner et, compatissant, servit de cale à son ami. James s'affala sur son bras comme sur un coussin.

« Remus, tu fais un parfait édredon. » dit James en caressant son bras comme si c'était un chien. Harry compris qu'il faisait référence à sa nature peu commune, et pouffa intérieurement. Ils étaient drôles à voir, attendrissants aussi.

« Bon, qu'en dis-tu, Ralph ? Tu en es ? » demanda Sirius, avec plus d'entrain que la première fois.

Ralph, dont la joie ne cessait d'étreindre le cœur, hocha vivement la tête, son plus beau sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. « Oui ! »

Il aurait presque hurlé si sa raison ne l'avait pas retenu.

De la table des professeurs, William les observait, attendri. Puis il vérifia l'heure à sa montre et se leva. Il avait cours avec les Poufsouffles de troisième année, adorables, mais aussi turbulents que son propre fils à leur âge…

Harry, à la table des lions, exultait. Il allait passer les vacances chez son parrain ! Il allait l'aider à aménager sa maison ! Il allait le voir tous les jours, vivre avec lui, vivre sous son toit. Il se rappela de ce que lui avait proposé Sirius après avoir capturé Peter, juste avant que celui-ci ne prenne la fuite, aussi, et ne brise cet espoir : « Quand tout cela sera fini, est-ce que tu voudras habiter avec moi ? »

Harry, toujours souriant, cacha son visage entre ses bras croisés sur la table. Il avait envie de rire comme de pleurer. Sirius ne savait pas ce qu'il lui offrait.

Probablement le plus beau Noël de sa vie.

**&**

« Oh, Lily, pitié, pas de bon matin… »

« Mais c'est le dernier jour ! Il faut réviser, les épreuves commencent demain et je ne suis pas prête. » se lamenta-t-elle, la tête entre les mains au dessus de ses fiches de révision pour la botanique. Elle ferma les yeux et récita, tel un mantra : « Minibulus Mibiletonia… Minibulus… »

« Mimbulus Mimbletonia » rectifia Harry en trempant une tartine surchargée de beurre et de confiture de groseille dans son thé. C'était la plante préférée de Neville, comment l'oublier ? Sur le petit pain grillé, toute la confiture glissa et se retrouva, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut aux garçons pour dire 'quidditch', au fond de son mug. « Oh, pitié… » fit-il en écho à la plainte de James, en train de supplier Lily de les laisser déjeuner en paix. Le jeune homme se mit à genoux devant elle mais la jeune fille, tout à ses problèmes de mémoire, récitait sans s'arrêter, les yeux clos et crispés : « Mimbulusimim… aaah ! Non. Mimbilus Mimblatonie. Oooh. J'en ai marre ! »

Excedée et par son camarade, et par ses piètres résultats, elle claqua ses feuilles sur la table, souleva ses fesses et s'assit sur ses fiches. Puis elle sourit face à la nourriture réunie devant elle et, prenant un petit pain et une part de porridge, s'exclama : « Hmm… à table ! »

« Je préfère ça. » dit James, en louchant. Il enleva ses lunettes pour les nettoyer. Jusque là, il n'était pas assez réveillé pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait mis du beurre sur ses verres.

Alors qu'Harry repêchait tant bien que mal sa confiture, Rose, qui déjeunait en silence, dit qu'elle allait dans son dortoir réviser un peu, au calme, ce qui se refusait encore à rester graver dans sa mémoire. Ralph leva la main pour signaler qu'il avait entendu, et retourna à son petit déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, les lève-tards faisaient leur première apparition, cheveux décoiffés et baillement constamment sur les lèvres. Sirius se laissa tomber près de son meilleur ami, la chemise de travers et la cravate simplement passée autour du cou, défaite. Il avait oublié de se coiffer, et ses cheveux partaient en épis. Il s'essayait au style 'Potter', si l'on omettait les cheveux mi-longs qui tombaient à hauteur de mâchoire, mais cela ne lui enlevait pas son charme, au contraire. « Rose serait toute rouge de confusion… » pensa Harry, plus compatissant que moqueur. Son parrain possédait toutes les armes pour faire tomber à ses pieds toutes les filles, mais il n'en semblait même pas conscient.

Complètement dans le paté, il demanda, la voix rauque et ensommeillée : « Tu me passes le bacon, Jamesie ? »

« Tiens. »

Puis Sirius retomba dans la contemplation hébétée de son assiette, avant de la remplir. Il fonctionnait au ralenti.

Entre temps, Raph avait fini de déjeuner. Il plia sa serviette, la posa près de son mug, puis se leva.

« Je vais dans la salle commune. Je dirais bien que je vais réviser mais… » Il sourit. « J'en sais rien donc je vais éviter de mentir juste pour faire plaisir à Lily. »

« Raaaalph ! » s'exclama la concernée. « Ce n'est pas sérieux. Dès que j'ai fini de déjeuner, moi, je m'y remets. »

« Je tâcherai d'en prendre exemple. » dit Ralph en s'éloignant. Il leur fit un signe de la main. « Bon, à tout à l'heure ! »

La Grande Salle était à moitié remplie, même la table des professeurs était désertée. Elèves et enseignants avaient une bonne excuse : c'était un dimanche matin, et la grasse matinée n'était pas interdite, surtout pas avant une semaine complète d'examens blancs. Le repos du guerrier était aussi important que sa préparation, disait James. Il avait bien raison.

Harry mit les mains dans ses poches et, trop fatigué pour regarder vers où il allait, laissa ses automatismes le guider jusqu'à la salle des lions. Alors qu'il montait l'un des escaliers, celui-ci se déplaça soudainement. Son pied droit, qu'il allait poster sur le palier, se retrouva au dessus du vide. « Sympa. » songea-t-il, presque amusé. Il reposa le pied sur la marche inférieure, et attendit que l'escalier s'installe à un autre palier, duquel il ferait un détour pour regagner sa salle commune.

Alors qu'il quittait le palier, il tomba nez à nez avec Lucy Rosier. Adossée contre le mur, son beau visage tourné vers lui, elle semblait l'attendre. Elle se redressa avec une grâce peu commune, comme un serpent qui lentement dépliait ses anneaux, et s'avança vers lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Je peux te dire deux mots, Brocklehurst ? »

« Non. » siffla-t-il, la mâchoire crispée. « Laisse-moi passer, je n'ai pas envie de- »

« S'il te plaît. » dit-elle d'une voix si douce, si innocente, et si pure, qu'il s'arrêta net dans son mouvement pour repousser la main qu'elle posait sur son avant-bras. Elle avait l'air triste. Ses lèvres purpurines tremblaient. « C'est difficile pour les Serpentards, de ravaler leur fierté, mais encore plus pour moi, alors facilite-moi les choses, veux-tu. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-elle dire ? Etait-ce un piège ? Ils se trouvaient seuls dans ce couloir sombre et désert, sans fenêtre, et avec peu de tableaux dont la plupart des occupants ronflaient encore. Lucy baissa la tête et, un sanglot sec remontant le long de sa poitrine, bégaya : « Je voulais m'excuser, vous présenter mes plus plates excuses à toi et à Rose, pour ce que j'ai pu dire, faire, ou encourager Rigel à faire. »

La bouche d'Harry s'entrouvrit, béate de stupeur. Elle, qui semblait si dangereuse et impitoyable, elle venait s'excuser ? « C'est louche » pensa-t-il aussitôt. Lucy retira délicatement sa main, ainsi qu'un serpent retire ses crocs de sa proie après avoir craché son venin. Harry avait l'avant-bras comme engourdi par cette mauvaise impression. Il se massa à l'endroit où elle l'avait touché, ce que la jeune serpentard ne manqua pas de noter. Elle fit jouer ses doigts dans ses cheveux auburn et bouclés, qui tombaient jusque dans ses reins, se perdant dans la fabuleuse cambrure de son dos. Harry déglutit. Elle le faisait exprès, le manipulait. Il se remémora ce qu'il avait pensé la première fois qu'il l'avait côtoyée de près, au cours de potions : ravissante mais dangereuse. Une véritable walkyrie, comme l'Auror Faustine Bouvaist.

« Je… je suis vraiment désolée. Voilà. C'est dit, je… »

Paradoxalement, le ton de sa voix était sincère, mais Harry avait appris à être méfiant. Certains serpents étaient innofensifs, mais d'autres étaient venimeux, et ils le restaient toute leur vie. Severus Rogue en était l'illustration vivante.

« D'accord. C'est noté. Je suis juste un peu surpris. »

« Ah… » Elle rit doucement. « Bon, ben, au revoir alors. A une prochaine fois. »

Elle s'écarta, fit un signe de la main, et disparut dans les ténèbres à l'autre bout du couloir. Harry, qui massait toujours son avant bras, ne savait que penser. L'esprit un peu embrumé, il regagna la salle commune des Gryffondors, encore tout à fait pas remis de cette étrange rencontre. Alors qu'il passait le portrait de la grosse dame, il tomba sur Rose qui sortait et allait à la bibliothèque. Il décida de faire un bout de chemin avec elle, disant qu'il resterait peut-être avec elle pour étudier.

« Tu… Rosier est-elle venue te voir récemment ? »

Rose sursauta, et cacha sa surprise dans un geste désinvolte, faisant comme si elle replaçait simplement, d'un bond, les livres qu'elle portait.

« Ma foi, oui. Mais… pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Elle m'attendait, et m'a attrapé pour s'excuser de tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Je la trouve gonflée, et j'ai l'impression que c'est un mensonge… méfie-toi. »

Il avait dit cela d'un coup et Rose, comme à son habitude, n'arrivait pas à voir le mal.

« Ah, toi aussi ? Ralph, j'étais sûr que tu allais dire ça. Tu sais, moi, je veux bien lui laisser une deuxième chance, surtout que je ne viens pas chez Sirius à Noël. Mes parents veulent que je reste à la maison, et je sais que Lucy sera là avec toute sa famille, alors mieux vaut que je sympathise. Il y aura Regulus aussi. Je ne peux pas éviter ce mariage… » Elle baissa le regard vers ses bouquins. « … alors autant m'accomoder du mieux que je peux à la situation. »

« Tu es en train de céder aux menaces de ton frère. »

« Non… non. Ça, je peux te le garantir. J'apprends l'art des compromis, c'est tout. » dit-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la bibliothèque. Rose passa le barrage de Mme Pince, lui rendant les livres qu'elle avait empruntés, et alla s'installer à une table au fond, entre les rayons de métamorphose et de potions. Harry ne la rejoignit pas, trop choqué pour parler.

Il regagna la salle commune en silence.

**&**

Une semaine plus tard, quelques minutes avant la fin officielle des examens blancs…

« LIBRE ! »

Sirius poussa si fort sur les battants de la porte qu'ils claquèrent contre les murs et rebondirent. Pas découragé par cette rébellion, le jeune Gryffondor s'élanca comme un chiot fou dans la neige qui recouvrait le parvis de Poudlard et sauta les quatre marches enfouies sous le manteau blanc. Il se retrouva pris jusqu'à la taille. La tempête, qui les avait maintenus enfermés pendant toute la semaine, avait déposé son lourd tribut de froid et de neige et s'était enfin évanouie. Le ciel, de nouveau bleu, était redevenu le domaine du soleil, qui dardait des rayons blancs et durs. Sirius enfonça ses bras dans le blanc, les releva, et souleva des paquets de neige qui retombèrent à côté de lui et sur lui. Il s'ébroua, frissonnant au contact des flocons glacés qui s'infiltrèrent sous son écharpe, jusque dans le col de son pull et de sa chemise.

« Allez, Jamesie ! C'est les vacances ! On part demain ! »

Un immense sourire collé sur les lèvres, les cheveux complètement détrempés, Sirius prit un énorme paquet de neige dans ses mains et visa entre les pieds de son ami, qui lui fonça dessus. Les deux amis roulèrent dans la neige et se retrouvèrent enfouis. Ils criaient, riaient, ameutant les élèves qui sortaient de leur épreuve, l'esprit pas tout à fait clair encore. Mi-amusés, mi-exaspérés, Remus et Peter vinrent les relever, devant s'enfoncer jusqu'à la taille pour aller les chercher.

Ils entamèrent une bataille de boules de neige à bâtons rompus, ne lésinant ni sur la quantité ni sur les coups bas. Alors que Remus et Peter tenaient Sirius respectivement par les poignets et les chevilles, James défaisait sa ceinture et enfonçait de la neige entre son pantalon et son caleçon. Puis il lui remit sa ceinture, et les autres lachèrent Sirius.

« Bande de sagouins ! Je vous aurai ! Raah ! »

Sirius sauta sur le dos de Remus, qui s'écroûla sur les genoux et tomba tête la première dans la neige. Peter les rejoignit, James s'interposa, et Sirius en profita pour lui arracher sa cape et la mouiller dans la neige en guise de revanche.

Plus tard, alors que, penaud et caché derrière une cape tenue par des compères hilares, Sirius vidait la neige qu'il y avait dans son caleçon, Ralph, Franck et Rose sortirent de l'épreuve écrite de potions. Sirius se dépêcha de terminer ses petites affaires, et de reprendre une attitude digne d'un homme, en accord avec sa classe habituelle. Son petit manège n'échappa pas aux trois Gryffondors qui, une fois mis au courant, ne manquèrent pas d'éclater de rire, juste assez fort pour que Lily et Marlene, qui sortaient à leur tour, leur demandent ce qui se passait et pourquoi ils riaient tant…

« Tu mens très mal, Sirius, et le rouge te va bien au teint. » s'exclama Marlene entre deux hoquets.

Pour fêter la fin des examens blancs (« WOOOHOOOOOO ! »), ils décidèrent de se promener dans le parc, et de profiter de ce que le soleil n'était pas encore couché pour tenter une expédition jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid, sans tomber dans les congères. C'était Lily qui avait émis l'idée :

« Je ne vais pas le voir souvent, à cause de la neige, et il est très gentil, vous verrez… en plus, il a eu un chien cet été. Il s'appelle Crocdur et il est a-do-rable. J'espère qu'il est devenu grand ! »

« Connaissant Hagrid, il n'a pas du choisir un chihuahua… »

Ils se mirent à rire après la remarque de Peter, et rirent beaucoup moins quand ils entamèrent la descente de la colline par le petit chemin, déjà escarpé en temps normal, et complètement invisible sous l'épaisse couche de neige. Ils en avaient jusqu'aux hanches. Faire un pas en avant, en pente, relevait de l'exploit.

« J'ai une idée ! » s'exclama James, dont les autres, même les Maraudeurs, se méfiaient toujours des idées géniales et trop subites. « On faisait ça quand j'étais gamin, chez moi… avec mon père, on le fait toujours d'ailleurs, mais mon père, Auror de son état, préfère garder toute sa dignité quant à cette affaire… ahem. » James sortit sa baguette et Lily, craignant l'avalanche, recula du bord. Devant les grands gestes de James, les autres reculèrent aussi. Seul Sirius, qui semblait connaître, frappa dans ses mains et sautilla, comme un gamin.

« Oooh, la bonne idée. Ca va être génial ! Vous aimez les toboggans ? » s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers les autres. Rose releva son cache-oreille et dit : « J'ai entendu 'toboggan' ? »

James fit un grand moulinet de baguette et récita : « _Lapi labsus gelidus_ ! » Un nuée de paillettes blanches et argentées jaillit de sa baguette en un souffle plein de déliés et, lorsqu'elle toucha la neige, la transforma en glace. Le nuage blanc se déplaça selon le parcours que décrivait la baguette de James et, bientôt, ce fut un vrai toboggan plein de virages et de lignes droites.

« C'est super ! » s'exclama Rose, qui rejoignit Sirius et s'accrocha à son bras. « C'est ton père qui t'a appris ça ? »

« Ouais. » fit James en hochant la tête. On a une pente super longue derrière la maison, et l'hiver, on utilisait ça pour descendre. »

« Et pour remonter ? » fit Lily, sceptique. « Vous attendez le dégel ? »

James lui sourit aimablement et dit : « Non. Mais il y a toujours un moyen. Hagrid nous aidera. »

« Et puis de toute manière tu voulais descendre, Lily, non ? » dit Sirius qui passait sa cape sous ses fesses et s'asseyait en haut. « Tu viens, Rose ? » Les joues tant rosies par le froid que par la proposition, Rose s'assit derrière lui, et passa ses bras autour de son torse. Ils prirent de l'élan, et s'élancèrent.

« Woooooh ! »

Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils s'étalaient dans la neige, les quatre fers en l'air, morts de rire. Sirius cria : « On va conjurer un matelas pour les suivants ! »

Plus rassurée, Lily accepta même de descendre avec James. Remus et Peter se lancèrent un regard complice, riant sous cape comme James ne se retenait plus de joie. La jolie rousse collée contre son dos, il descendit sans aller trop vite, comme elle l'avait demandé, un peu froussarde. Ralph s'élança, suivit de Franck, qui le rattrapa vite. Ralph finit sa course sous Franck, le nez écrasé dans la neige. Il ressortit les cheveux défaits, les sourcils en pétard, et le visage blanc comme s'il s'était jeté dans un pot de peinture ! Cela rappella à leur bon souvenir un cours de potion, de la poudre de licorne, des bonhommes de neige en plein Poudlard, et une droite, quelle droite !... Quand Marlene, Remus et Peter (qui rit moins quand la descente commença) les eurent rejoints, Lily s'épousseta et, la neige craquant à chacun de ses pas, alla frapper à la porte de Hagrid. Une fumée noire s'échappait de la cheminée, et les rideaux derrière les vitres étaient rabattus.

Une voix grondante comme une armée de tambour s'éleva, suivie d'un aboiement de chien : « Qui est là ? »

« Lily ! Je suis avec quelques amis… je viens prendre des nouvelles. »

Dans un grincement, l'immense porte de la chaumière s'ouvrit, laissant s'échapper un chiot d'une taille conséquente. « Salut Crockdur ! » s'exclama la jolie rousse à son approche. Le chien vint la renifler et, la reconnaissant, jappa et sautilla. Tout à sa fête, il fit le tour des autres invités. Hagrid descendit les marches de sa maison pour les accueillir. La neige lui arrivait à peine aux genoux…

« Bon sang, je suis content de te voir ! Alors, et ces examens ? »

« Ca va. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Vos précisions sur les Mauves Douces ne m'ont pas été inutiles en botanique ! »

« C'est bien, alors… » marmonna le semi-géant dans sa barbe. Il embrassa les autres du regard et demanda : « Ce sont tes amis, toute cette bande ? Où est… ah, Marlene ! Je ne t'avais pas vue ! »

« Salut Hagrid. Pas trop froid ? Vous avez survécu à la tempête de neige, c'est bien ! » taquina-t-elle. Le semi-géant, au fait de ses lagues, répondit, plus ou moins subtilement :

« Grand comme je suis, elle n'a pas pu m'ensevelir ! » Puis il les invita à rentrer prendre le thé, mais Lily refusa poliment. Hagrid parut soulagé et dit, avec sa bonhommie habituelle qui ravissait Ralph : « Entre vous et moi, tant mieux, je n'ai pas assez de tasses pour tout ce petit monde… »

Lily discuta une dizaine de minutes avec Hagrid et Marlene. Ralph les écoutait de loin, l'air de ne pas y toucher, et se rappellait, entre joie et regret, ses propres conversations au chaud près du feu avec le géant de gentillesse qu'était le gardien des clefs de Poudlard. Les Maraudeurs, Rose et Franck s'éloignèrent, restant à la lisière de la forêt, disant qu'ils allaient se promener. Voyant qu'il aurait l'air d'un intrus s'il restait, Ralph leur emboîta le pas, les rejoignant en courant dans la neige, ce qui n'était pas facile. Ils zigzaguaient entre l'ombre des arbres et le soleil, l'un leur tenant trop frais, l'autre trop chaud. Rose s'accrochait au bras de Franck, et ils s'amusaient à marcher du même pas, leurs jambes droite et gauche respectives collées l'une à l'autre. Les autres Maraudeurs se mirent en couple eux aussi, et ils décidèrent de faire une course. Elu d'office arbitre, mais pas mécontent de l'être, Ralph prit cent mètres d'avance, lança le top départ, et donna la victoire à Remus et Peter qui, s'étant royalement étalés en plein milieu du parcours, avaient effectué une remontée fulgurante, mettant K. O. Sirius et James au passage. Les deux compères avaient fait un léger détour par un sapin, nouvel amour de leur vie…

Alors que, transis de froid mais heureux, ils faisaient demi-tour pour rejoindre la cabane de Hagrid, une voix nasillarde les interpella. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se retourner pour identifier Rigel Barjow. Le serpentard n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné des jumeaux Carrows, de Rodolphus Lestrange et d'Antonin Dolohov, élèves en cinquième et septième année. Nulle trace de Regulus ou de Lucy Rosier…

« Alors, vous promenez vos cadavres en devenir par ce beau temps ? C'est pas bien de s'éloigner de Poudlard, par les temps qui courent, il pourrait vous arriver des bricoles. Surtout toi, Rose… et surtout alors que le soleil est sur le point de se coucher… » Ses yeux brillèrent de malveillance. « Mais Lucy n'a pas l'air du même avis. Elle a refusé de se joindre à nous, la pauvre petite. Peut-être parce que son nom a la même racine pourrie que ton prénom, soeurette. »

Les garçons s'avancèrent pour protéger leur amie mais Rose les écarta, et s'avança, baguette en main. Elle la leva, tremblante, et cria : « Tu te casses ! Tout de suite ! »

« Ou tu me lances un sort ? » ricanna Rigel en avançant de travers dans la neige, les mains dans les poches. Il n'avait pas sorti sa baguette. Alors que les Serpentards s'approchaient, les Gryffondors remarquèrent qu'ils sentaient fort l'alcool rance de mauvaise qualité. Ils revenaient probablement de Pré-au-Lard, où ils s'étaient saoulés à la Tête du Sanglier, un bar réputé pour la saleté de ses verres et ses cafards en tous genres, clients comme vermine au fond des cuisines…

Alors que tous restaient silencieux, comme pour laisser à Rose le soin de répondre, Ralph s'avança et s'interposa, ses mains glacées dans ses poches. Il comptait les laisser où elles étaient. Il n'avait plus besoin de ses poings ou de sa baguette. A cet instant, beaucoup moins sûr de lui, la moins bonne moitié des jumeaux Barjow fit trois pas titubants en arrière.

« Rangez vos baguettes » dit Ralph, le regard glacé et pénétrant, l'air digne de ceux qui refusaient la guerre tant que la paix était encore possible. « On s'en va. Ils ne sont pas dignes d'attention. »

Alors qu'ils rebroussaient chemin, les Maraudeurs étrangement silencieux, impressionés par le calme et la violence contenue qui émanaient de leur ami. Mais Rigel les appostropha de nouveau : « Vous avez peur ! Vous n'êtes pas des lions mais des chacals. »

Ralph se retourna et rugit : « Quel courage de ta part, pauvre ivrogne ! On voit bien ce qui a fait toute la différence entre toi et Rose. Vous êtes jumeaux, mais elle possède toutes les qualités nobles et humaines que tu n'as pas. C'est ce qui fait la différence entre l'homme et le déchet, entre le héros et la misérable larve. »

La remarque fit mouche.

« Entre le lion et le serpent, c'est ce que tu veux dire ? » éructa Rigel. Il cracha dans la neige, à l'endroit où se trouvait sa sœur.

« N'en viens pas aux mains, Ralph ! » s'écria Rose.

« Non. » Ralph s'avança, le regard déterminé, glacé. Sans s'en rendre compte, la haine qu'il retenait transpirait par tous les pores de son être, et lui donnait une aura inquiétante, peut-être due à ses Horcruxes. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant de charisme qu'à cet instant. Ses paroles et sa voix étaient irrésistibles. Un imperium n'aurait pas eu meilleur effet : « Non, je ne parle pas de la différence entre les lions et les serpents : certains serpents sont innofensifs, et je ne les mets pas dans le même panier que ceux qui sont venimeux. C'est tout. Et c'est précisémment ce qui fait la différence entre les personnes dignes de confiance, et celles qui ne le sont pas. Entre les amis, et les ennemis. Entre Rose. Et toi. »

Puis Ralph se retourna, traversa le champ de statues pétrifiées d'admiration qu'étaient devenus ses amis, et s'en alla d'un pas vif. Peu à peu, les Gryffondors offrirent leurs regards les plus noirs aux Serpentards. Celui de Sirius aurait pu tuer. Il prit Rose tendrement par l'épaule et, l'éloquence de son silence exprimant tout son mépris, lui signifia d'une pression de la main qu'ils retournaient à la cabane de Hagrid.

Terrassés tant par l'alcool que par la surprise, les Serpentards rebroussèrent chemin dans un silence lourd de signification. Rigel venait de se faire humilier une deuxième fois par Ralph Brocklehurst. Il ne le laisserait plus faire.

Ralph venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

Ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse, mais ça, Rigel l'ignorait.

**&**

Harry faisait ses bagages, c'est-à-dire qu'il jetait pêle-mêle vêtements et le peu d'objets personnels qui lui restaient au fond de sa pauvre valise. Quand vint le moment de la refermer, il dut s'asseoir dessus pour mettre correctement les pressions, et tirer la fermeture éclair sans la casser. Il n'était pas une fille, et donc n'emportait pas plus que le strict nécessaire, mais n'était pas non plus très délicat avec ses affaires… bah, il défroisserait le tout à coup de sorts de repassage une fois chez Sirius !

_Chez Sirius_. Ces deux mots, tout simples, suffisaient à le faire sourire si largement que les premières années qui lui servaient de compagnons de dortoir depuis le début de l'année se risquaient à lui demander ce qui le rendait si heureux. Il allait passer ses premières vraies vacances avec son parrain ! Bon, ce dernier ne le savait pas, et n'avait pour ainsi dire pas prévu de l'inviter, mais c'étaient des détails. De plus, depuis la veille, Harry avait bien remarqué que Sirius l'appréciait plus. Peut-être était-ce l'un de ces effets collatéraux dont lui avait parlé Rose en le remerciant avant de monter dormir. Elle lui avait promis de faire attention pendant les vacances, et de rester près de Regulus.

Harry vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié en faisant mentalement la liste de ses affaires. Il avait prévu un stock conséquent de potion améthyste, qu'il prendrait tous les deux jours pour éviter toute transformation indésirable, surtout qu'il ignorait s'il aurait un coin où s'isoler une fois chez Sirius. Le jeune homme ne leur avait pas vraiment décrit son nouveau _home sweet home_.

Harry regarda l'heure à sa montre, et vit qu'il n'avait plus que deux minutes pour rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune. Ils iraient ensemble prendre le Poudlard Express, à bord d'une même calèche si possible. Harry pouffa ; le Sombral allait devoir pousser fort sur ses antérieurs pour tous les tirer, eux et toutes leurs affaires !

Harry souhaita de bonnes vacances à ses compagnons de dortoir, et descendit dans la salle commune, sa valise tapant contre chaque marche parce qu'il avait la flemme de la soulever. Rose leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Ils attendirent Marlene et Lily, à qui James proposa galament de porter sa valise, puis se mirent tous en route pour le Grand Hall.

Une foule d'élèves se pressait devant les portes de Poudlard, et se disputait les places des calèches. Le bruit des sabots des Sombrals était couvert par le brouhaha ambiant. Certains élèves, en montant leurs valises, se trouvaient subitement arrêtés par un vide qui les repoussait en hénissant. Leurs têtes étaient trop drôles à voir.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la bande de septième années de Gryffondor parvint près des calèches et put sauter dans l'une de celles-ci. Sirius et James montèrent dedans, tandis que Remus et Peter leur faisaient passer les bagages. Les roues grincèrent mais tinrent bon. De toute manière, elles étaient enchantées pour ne pas se casser. Harry caressa doucement le Sombral. Certains élèves se moquèrent de lui mais d'autres, ceux qui les voyaient, grimacèrent ou sourirent, selon qu'ils considéraient les Sombrals comme porteurs de malheur ou non. L'animal lui lécha la main, cherchant un sucre ou une friandise avec ses lèvres râpeuses. Harry caressa son front, et l'encouragea pour le voyage. Il monta sur la calèche, se fit une place entre Franck et Peter, répondit tranquillement aux questions de ses camarades. Quand il fut question de la condition requise pour voir ces merveilleux chevaux volants, l'atmopshère perdit de sa joie, mais la perspective des vacances les aida bien vite à regagner le sourire.

Il y eut une secousse ; le Sombral se mit au pas, puis à un petit trot soutenu. Ils quittaient Poudlard. Sur le chemin, alors qu'ils se serraient les uns contre les autres, transis de froid, quelques flocons solitaires tombèrent. Les Maraudeurs et les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel. De lourds nuages, chargés d'hiver et de vent, traînaient leurs énormes ventres gris au dessus des plaines écorchées par la rudesse du temps. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à déverser toute leur cargaison de neige sur le monde, le recouvrant d'un nouveau manteau blanc de laine froide.

« Il va neiger. » dit simplement Marlene, pour briser le silence contemplatif installé.

« Au fait, Patmol, on va tous rentrer chez toi ? Non, parce que tu es seul, alors tu as du acheter une maison de célibataire, je suppose… » se moqua James, en lui pinçant le coude. Sirius mit sa doudoune hors de portée des doigts de son meilleur ami, et dit, l'air ingénu :

« J'ai dit que je n'avais pas acheté un manoir, certes, mais je n'ai pas dit si ça serait plus grand ou plus petit qu'un manoir… »

« Sirius, tu n'as pas… »

« Mon oncle Alphard m'a légué une fortune, alors- »

« Sirius !! »

« Je rigole, poteau, calme-toi. Tu fais tanguer la calèche et ta chère Lily va verdir… »

Ladite Lily s'empourpra derrière son écharpe, qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage. Elle avait les joues aussi rouges que ses caches-oreilles pelucheux. Sirius dit, nonchalament :

« Vous verrez bien en arrivant. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il y aura au moins… » Il compta, et sourit. « Au moins une chambre pour deux. »

James se prit la tête entre les mains, mais il souriait. Ralph, de son côté, était dans le même état.

Fier de son petit effet, Sirius savourait les regards ébahis qui l'observaient, les jambes étendues au dessus des bagages, tout à son aise.

« Je n'allais pas vous loger au garage ou dans le fond de la piscine ! »

« Ah, parce qu'il y a un garage et une piscine ? » s'étrangla James.

« Et même une cave à vin… »

* * *

**Prochain chapitre** : « _Noël blanc et sang_ ».


	10. Noël blanc et sang

**Sept vies pour mourir**

**&**

**Auteur :** GabrielleTrompeLaMort

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure – Mystery – Romance

**Titre :** Sept vies pour mourir

**Spoilers :** Post Tome 6, bien que, depuis la parution du Tome 7, j'aie décidé d'inclure certains éléments du Tome 7 à la fanfic.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction n'est pas à but lucratif. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et la Warnerbros Compagny.

**Résumé : **Certains appellent ça « jouer avec le feu », mais Harry Potter préfère dire qu'il se sert des mêmes armes que son ennemi pour le vaincre. Voyage dans le temps – Horcruxes

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou **!

Vous voyez ? Vous voyez ? J'avais dit un mois et demi, ben j'ai tenu mes délais ! Je suis la plus fooorte ! Ben oui : parce qu'en plus de respecter mes délais, instaurés au départ pour des chapitres de 30 pages environ (en times 12, interligne 1,5) ben… je dois vous annoncer que ce chapitre-là ne fait ni plus ni moins de 50 pages. 50 PAGES ! Vous avez bien lu.

Alors que j'ai des partiels et tout, ben j'ai quand même fait des efforts. Je dois avouer, aussi, qu'écrire cette fanfic a été ma bouffée d'air frais. Ça m'a motivé, forcément. Vos reviews aussi. :) Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos messages, et aussi aux lecteurs silencieux, toujours là visiblement, et de plus en plus nombreux même, si j'en crois les « hits », et le nombre de fois où cette fic est mise en « favorite stories » ou en « stories alert » à chaque nouveau chapitre ! _You rock my world, dudes_.

Bon, d'autres petites choses à dire : si vous aimez la fantasy, les enquêtes policières, les poulpes, le blé carnivore et ma sœuuuur (même je n'ai pas de sœur), ben lisez le premier tome du_ Cycle d'Alamänder_ ! Faites une petite recherche sur google. C'est de la fantasy délirante, publiée par l'Olibrius Céleste. L'auteur est Alexis Flamand, et est super sympa. Son livre a, de plus, fait une entrée remarquée aux Imaginales d'Epinal. Bref, plein de bonnes raisons de le lire ! Surtout si vous aimez les céréales : le matin, vous ne les verrez plus de la même manière. ;)

Prochain chapitre à venir d'ici un mois et demi. Surveillez mon profil, où sont notées les avancées.

Encore merci à Charlie pour sa bêta lecture ! Thanks a lot, man !

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une excellente lecture (et de bons résultats d'examens pour ceux d'entre vous qui les passent en ce moment, mais ne parlons pas de choses qui fâchent, ahum.)

Gaby.

**Personnages et situations :**

— **Elèves :**

_Ralph Broklehurst :_ Pseudonyme de notre Harry Potter international au temps des Maraudeurs.

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : _Les Maraudeurs, en septième année, nul besoin de les présenter.

_Lily Evans :_ En septième année à Gryffondor, amie de Marlene McKinnon et de la défunte Helena.

_Marlene McKinnon :_ Amie de Lily et Helena, septième année à Gryffondor, homosexuelle.

_Franck Longdubat :_ En septième année à Gryffondor. Meilleur ami de Rose, en pince sérieusement pour une certaine Alice Hornby.

_Rose Barjow : _Soeur de Rigel Barjow, elle est à Gryffondor en septième année et est très amie avec Franck Longdubat. Ses parents sont les tenanciers de la boutique du même nom dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

_Rigel Barjow :_ Frère de Rose Barjow, il est à Serpentard en septième année, et traîne avec sa bande de caïds, à savoir : Severus Rogue ; Rodolphus Lestrange ; Lucy Rosier et Antonin Dolohov.

_Severus Rogue :_ toujours égal à lui-même, et comme nous le connaissons tous. En septième année lors de l'histoire. L'affaire de la cabane hurlante est déjà passée.

_Regulus Black _: Frère de Sirius Black avec lequel il a de gros problèmes relationnels depuis la fugue de ce dernier, en cinquième année à Serpentard, ami avec Loïs Parkinson, Amycus et Alecto Carrow.

_Loïs Parkinson :_ Cinquième année. Ami avec Regulus Black et les jumeaux Carrow. Craint à Poudlard pour ses élans et regards sadiques et malsains...

_Amycus et Alecto Carrow :_ Cinquièmes années. Mangemorts arrêtés, respectivement homme et femme, cités dans le tome six. Famille mangemorte citée dans le tome six, qui apparemment aurait cru Voldemort mort. Par choix, j'ai décidé que les deux personnages suscités seraient de cette famille, mais cela n'est pas sûr. Une simple supposition.

_William Potter_ : père de James Potter, il est l'Auror lieutenant en chef du département de la défense magique, et aussi son porte-parole officiel, avec le commandant principal. Il dirige une équipe d'Aurors, surnommée la Main, car ils sont cinq et soudés, jusqu'à la mort. Depuis peu, il enseigne la DCFM à Poudlard.

_Maugrey Fol Œil_ : le seul, l'unique, l'inimitable. Membre de la Main.

_Faustine Bouvaist_ : membre de La Main.

_Fabian et Gidéon Prewett_ : frères de Molly Weasley, membres de la Main.

**-- Professeurs :**

Potions : Horace Slughorn

DCFM : William Potter

Botanique : Pomona Chourave

Runes : Albert Vector

Sortilèges : Flitwick

Métamorphose : Minerva McGonagall

SACM : Brûlopot

Divination : Melle Cassandra, morte et non remplacée.

_**Cette liste s'enrichira au fur et à mesure des chapitres, et de l'apparition des personnages.**_

* * *

**Noël blanc et sang**

* * *

_Son corps, long, sinueux, ondoyait comme une vague. Nagini savait qui était là, caché, invisible, et pourquoi il se trouvait là. Le serpent leva sa tête triangulaire vers Harry Potter, et, avant même qu'il ne se jette sur lui, tous crocs sortis, entendit :_

_« Sectusempra ! »_

_Le sort tomba à quelques centimètres seulement de sa queue, et brûla le parquet rayé de pourpre et d'écarlate._

_« _Par là_… » siffla Nagini. Les Mangemorts s'engouffrèrent dans la Salle de la Mort, à la suite du Survivant._

**&**

Techniquement, la maison de Sirius n'avait rien d'un manoir, comme il s'en était vanté, ni d'une maison, du reste. Il y avait, en partant du bas, une cave, puis, au rez-de-chaussée, une immense mais poussiéreuse pièce à vivre qui réunissait salon et salle à manger. Le parquet, patiné par le temps, avait par endroits tourné au gris cendre et, à d'autres, se trouvait défoncé. Au fond venait la cuisine, humide et étriquée. Sirius souhaitait faire des travaux pendant ces vacances, et notamment abattre le mur et monter un bar américain entre la salle à manger et la cuisine, ce qui agrandirait l'espace et l'éclaircirait. Grâce à la lumière dispensée par les baies vitrées qu'il comptait installer, cuisiner serait d'autant plus agréable ! Cependant, pour l'instant, en lieu et place de rayons de soleil, le vent s'infiltrait par les fenêtres cassées ou mal isolées, et soulevait en nuages les moutons de poussière.

La cuisine, comme la pièce à vivre, était reliée au couloir par des portes grinçantes. A l'autre bout de ce couloir se trouvait une salle de bain, crasseuse mais en état de marche, ainsi qu'une petite pièce inutilisée aux papiers peints décolés. Une autre porte, près de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, ouvrait sur le garage, sombre et glacé.

Le petit groupe d'amis silencieux qui suivait Sirius pour la visite monta à l'étage. Les escaliers, en bois solide et verni, encore brillant sous la poussière, grincèrent doucement. Il faudrait défaire et remettre certaines planches en place, ou, plus simplement, ensorceler l'escalier pour être sûr de sa solidité.

A l'étage se trouvaient notamment quatre grandes pièces que Sirius désigna comme leurs futures chambres, et une salle d'eau avec baignoire. Dans le couloir, au plafond, se trouvait un loquet à tirer pour ouvrir une trappe. Sirius dit qu'elle menait au grenier.

Remus, Peter, Ralph, Lily et Marlene, ses visiteurs, hochèrent la tête en claquant des dents. La maison était pleine de courants d'air, le chauffage démarrait à peine (il faisait un énorme bruit, ponctués de claquements secs qui résonnaient étonnamment fort) et, dehors, la tempête hurlait. La neige forcissait, impossible de discerner le bout de son nez.

« Je ne sens plus mes orteils. » bredouilla Lily. Si James avait été présent, probablement lui aurait il proposé un massage pour les réchauffer... mais il n'était pas là. Le dernier Maraudeur arriverait peu avant Noël. Il souhaitait passer un peu de temps avec sa mère, une langue-de-plomb qui, de ce qu'Harry avait entendu, n'avait jamais été très présente, et qui exceptionnellement avait pris deux jours de congés avant le vingt-cinq décembre. Son père, William, allait lui aussi passer Noël et jour de l'an à travailler. Sans frères et soeurs, James n'avait plus que ses amis. Voldemort menaçait, l'alerte était maximale. Naïf, Harry avait espéré une famille Potter unie, soudée face au danger mais il avait bien vu que les relations que William entretenait avec l'auror Faustine Bouvaist étaient plus que professionnelles... leur baiser était équivoque. Harry les avait surpris sans le vouloir, alors qu'il revenait à lui après son malaise, la nuit où il avait tout avoué.

Le rire éclatant de Sirius l'extirpa de ses pensées.

« On a du boulot pour rénover tout ça... » se lamenta Peter. Remus le tapota gentiment sur le dessus du crâne.

« C'est sûr, vu comme c'est grand ! » dit Lily tandis qu'ils regagnaient le hall, où leurs bagages entassés contre le mur formaient une montagne qui envahissait l'espace tant en hauteur qu'en largeur.

« Bah, on a la magie. » dit Sirius « Si on procède volets fermés, et en plus avec ce temps pourri là dehors, ça ne changera rien, et les moldus du voisinage n'y verront que du feu !

L'argument final de Sirius convainquit la prudente Lily qui comptait protester. C'était vrai : de toute manière, personne, ou presque, ne mettait le nez dehors par ce temps de chien. C'était sans risques. Ils convinrent ensuite de la répartition dans les chambres, se demandant s'ils mettaient tous les matelas par terre pour passer leurs soirées ensemble et dormir côte à côte, mais Peter refusa catégoriquement de peur de paraître ridicule. Marlene rit grassement en faisant mine, une main sur le front, l'autre sur son cœur, de tomber dans les pommes : « Dieux tout puissants ! Sirius Black qui nous proposait de dormir dans la même chambre que lui, si ses fans savaient ça ! » Elle reprit son sérieux et dit : « Sincèrement, je crois qu'il vaut mieux avoir chacun sa chambre, histoire de pouvoir s'accorder des moments de calme et de solitude. Je ne pense pas que Lily puisse côtoyer James plus de douze heures par jour et aucun de nous n'aimerait avoir le meurtre de l'un ou l'autre sur la conscience, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils rirent de concert, Sirius protestant que son meilleur ami n'était même pas encore là. Ainsi, la plus belle chambre qui donnait sur le jardin fut attribuée à Sirius – parce que c'était chez lui et qu'ils lui laissèrent l'honneur de la choisir – qui y dormirait avec James. La plus grande chambre revint à Ralph, Remus et Peter. Les filles eurent le choix entre les deux dernières et, bien entendu, elles choisirent celle qui était la plus éloignée de l'endroit où dormirait James. Cette réticence de Lily à dormir près du jeune homme, même séparée par un mur, fit sourire moqueusement tout le monde, mais personne ne dit rien de peur de s'attirer les foudres de la jeune fille.

D'un coup de baguette magique, chacun monta ses bagages dans sa chambre. Après avoir gonflé les matelas à même le sol et vérifié que tous les chauffages fonctionnaient dans les pièces à dormir, ils redescendirent dans la cuisine. Remus s'y affairait déjà, Ralph à ses côtés. Ce dernier tentait d'expliquer tant bien que mal au loup-garou sorcier pure souche comment fonctionnait une gazinière moldue.

« Tu mets l'allumette là, tu appuies sur ce bouton, et hop… Y a les flammes. »

« C'est assez primaire, comme système. » fit remarquer Peter en regardant par-dessus leurs épaules.

« Mais astucieux, n'oublie pas que c'est une invention moldue ! » dit Remus en essayant lui-même. Ralph le prévint de bien refermer le gaz, ce que Remus promit de vérifier à chaque fois qu'il l'utiliserait. Ce disant, il prit une casserole qu'il avait lui-même ramenée de Poudlard et mit de l'eau à bouillir. Au même instant, Sirius entrait, deux paquets de pâtes à la main, et une sauce verte au goût indevinable dans les mains. C'était une recette sorcière, et Peter tapa dans les mains en s'exclamant « Chic, chic, chic ! ». Marlene essaya de voler le pot, sans succès. Sirius montait la garde comme un chien surveillait un os. Ralph et Lily, qui ne connaissaient pas la marque, décidèrent de faire confiance aux goûts culinaires de leurs amis.

La suite leur prouva qu'ils avaient eu tort…

**&**

_Cher Ralph ;_

_Ça y est, nous sommes arrivés. Comme tu l'as vu sur le quai du Poudlard Express, l'accueil a été glacial, comme d'habitude, bien que mes parents aient montré un minimum de chaleur envers Rose pour la mettre à l'aise. Ils ont été encore plus chaleureux envers son frère, ce qui n'a pas manqué de me retourner l'estomac. Je n'arrive plus à être objectif avec eux, à les considérer comme mes parents. J'analyse désormais tout ce qu'ils font en termes de profit, selon ce qu'ils ont à y gagner. Je crois donc qu'ils ont déjà compris comment maîtriser Rose : en maîtrisant son frère. Je les hais…_

_On a décidé de rester le plus proche l'un de l'autre et d'éviter Rigel au maximum. Ça va être dur vu qu'on est tous sous le même toit, mais bon, tu as saisi l'idée._

_En parlant de toit, je suis curieux : c'est comment, la maison de Sirius ? Je sais à peine qu'il a trouvé quelque chose, et ce, grâce à toi. Désormais, grâce à Rose et à toi, j'ai pris du recul, et ça m'énerve plus que ça ne me rend triste de le voir agir ainsi envers moi. Mais il reste mon frère, et j'aimerais savoir si sa maison est bien, s'il est heureux…_

(Ici, l'écriture est penchée, en italique, comme s'il avait voulu écrire au plus vite avant de changer d'avis et de se taire.)

_Sans transition particulière, j'aimerais aussi savoir si tu accepterais de transmettre à Sirius une lettre, le jour de Noël, ou peu après – en supposant que j'arrive à l'écrire et à la terminer d'ici là, je ne compte déjà plus le nombre de brouillons mentaux que j'ai fait. Il y a des choses importantes que j'aimerais lui dire, lui expliquer, et j'ose espérer que l'atmosphère de Noël, avec ses meilleurs amis autour de lui, le rende charitable envers ma personne. S'il acceptait seulement de la recevoir, ce serait merveilleux. Il la lirait probablement…_

_Ou la jetterait au feu, je ne sais pas. Enfin…_

_Je n'ai rien de plus à dire. Rose me dit d'ajouter un bonjour de sa part, c'est chose faite !_

_J'espère que, de ton côté, tu passes un bon début de vacances, et les autres aussi. Ici, on a déjà hâte de rentrer à Poudlard._

_Je t'enverrai une lettre chaque jour, pour plus de sûreté. C'est Rose qui les porte à la poste sorcière, dans la rue à côté. On a décidé qu'elle ferait croire à une promenade pour y passer. Mes parents ne s'apercevront de rien. Moi, ils me font surveiller par Kreattur. C'est l'elfe de maison. Il a toujours été proche de moi, gentil et aimable, il est presque un ami et j'aurai des remords à le semer ou à trahir sa confiance, surtout qu'il n'aime guère mes parents. Il me l'a dit, une fois – avant de sauter dans les escaliers en se tapant la tête contre les marches pour se punir de ces vilaines paroles. Ah, ces elfes…_

_A demain,_

_Regulus._

**&**

Ils durent utiliser des sortilèges de têtenbulle pour ne pas s'étouffer à cause de la poussière que soulevaient les lais de papier peint arrachés. Ils s'étaient attaqués au salon et à la salle à manger en premier, décidant d'aménager d'abord une pièce à vivre commune avant de s'attaquer au reste. A cause des sortilèges de têtenbulle, leurs voix semblaient leur parvenir en différé, et ils avaient l'impression de crier dans un aquarium. Et puis c'était très drôle, de se voir comme ça, à l'air libre… Remus et Lily s'amusaient à nager dans la poussière ambiante. Ils se cognèrent à Ralph qui venait d'arracher tout un pan de papier peint du côté de la cuisine. Le lai leur tomba sur la tête. Dépité, Peter haussa les épaules et eut suffisament de compassion pour leur venir en aide…

De l'autre côté du salon, assis dans une valise ouverte et posée à même le sol (parce que ce dernier était trop sale), Marlène et Sirius dessinaient les plans de ce que serait la pièce dans quelques jours. La jeune fille avait très bon goût en matière de décoration intérieure et tâchait d'éviter à Sirius les maladresses tant picturales que stylistiques. Ce dernier savait précisémment quelle ambiance il voulait obtenir au final, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y arriverait pas seul.

« Je voudrais que ce soit moderne et feutré, mais sans être féminin. Ni trop contemporain. Je déteste les créations sorcières et moldues de la _new wave_, comme ils appellent ça. » protesta-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux d'une manière qui aurait été plus-que-sexy si Marlène n'avait pas été aussi peu attirée par la gent masculine. Il s'ébroua, se râcla la gorge et continua, agitant les mains au dessus des croquis colorés : « Et puis y a trop de bougies, là… ça fait fille. »

« T'es pas obligé de les allumer, mais pour tes chéries de plus tard, tu me remercieras… »

« Ah ah ah. Tu m'as vu, moi, définitivement casé ? Je veux une maison de célibataire, pas une cellule familiale en devenir. »

« Une cellule familiale, hein, Mister Black ?... Bah ! T'aurais du acheter moins grand, alors… » Marlene se pinça les lèvres, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Elle minauda, baissant la voix : « A moins que tu ne prennes des colocataires… allez, avoue, tu veux proposer à James et les autres d'emménager ici une fois le travail terminé, pas vrai ? On me la fait pas à moi ! »

Surpris, Sirius écarquilla les yeux – où ses pupilles mangeaient presque toute la surface grise de ses iris tant l'intérieur manquait de lumière – et ne sut que répondre, à la fois gêné par la remarque et leur proximité. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Marlène sur sa joue droite. Cette dernière ne tenta heureusement rien. Pourtant, une autre qu'elle en aurait profité, et l'opportunisme des filles quand il s'agissait de lui lui revenait en mémoire dès qu'un membre du sexe opposé s'approchait d'un peu trop près… la jeune fille au carré blond sembla deviner ses pensées :

« Arrête de te faire des films, ce n'est pas une tentative de drague. Tu n'es pas _du tout_ mon genre, Sirius Black. »

Ce dernier sourit maladroitement. Devinant à nouveau ce à quoi il pensait, Marlène ajouta : « Tu fais toujours cette tête de poule, quand les filles t'abordent et que tu veux à tout prix te débarasser d'elles… Les gros yeux et la bouche pincée. »

« Hein ? » Il cligna des paupières, préférant tourner la remarque à la dérision : « Moi ? _Une tête de poule ??_ »

« D'autres décriraient cela comme la manifestation innée de ta grâce même dans les instants les plus ennuyeux, mais je suis moins magnanime que ton cortège d'admiratrices… »

« Je m'en serai voulu d'avoir invité l'une d'entre elles chez moi… » soupira Sirius, dans un sourire de connivence tout à fait splendide, faisant ressortir sa petite faussette au creux de la joue qui les faisait toutes se pâmer.

Marlène lui donna une claque à l'arrière de la tête. Ce fut à son tour de soupirer, les yeux au ciel : « Arrête de sourire comme un lover italien ! »

« Mais je souris pas comme… »

« Mais si ! »

Marlène lui donna un coup de coude, expulsant Sirius à moitié hors de la valise. Celui-ci reprit son équilibre et se jeta sur elle en riant.

« A moiiii ! » hurla Marlene. Mais Sirius étouffa son cri avec son coude et la moitié de son biceps. Il ne la délivra que lorsqu'elle obtempéra.

« Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Par contre, tu as des manières de charretier avec les femmes. »

« Tu disais à l'instant que… »

« Il y a l'être et le paraître. » susurra-t-elle ingénument. Sirius ne sut que répondre et médita sur ces sages paroles quelques secondes. Puis il reporta son attention sur la page de cahier froissé par leur petite récréation. Il posa son coude droit sur son genoux du même côté, puis son menton sur son poing serré, songeur.

« Hmm… non, les bougies, décidémment, je… »

« Mais je te dis que… »

La voix de Marlène se perdit dans la sonnerie retentissante de l'entrée. La personne qui grelottait de l'autre côté de la porte, dans la tempête et le vent hurlant, sonna trois coups secs. Tous sursautèrent.

Ils étaient tous là. James devait arriver par poudre de cheminette (Sirius avait veillé à relier la maison au réseau), et ils n'attendaient personne d'autre. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un voisin moldu…

« Enlevez les sortilèges ! » ordonna Lily.

« Mais on va s'étouffer ! » protesta Sirius.

Face à l'insistance de la préfète et à son regard noir, il préféra obtempérer. Les autres firent de même. S'en suivit un concert de toux et d'éternuements, digne des plus beaux rhumes des foins. Sirius fit la seule chose censée : il ouvrit la porte aussi vite que possible afin de renouveller l'air surchargé de moutons beiges et gris – et, accessoirement, d'accueillir leur nouveau venu. Personne ne remarqua que Ralph avait gardé sa baguette, dissimulée par la manche du gros pull en laine prêté par Remus.

Sirius voulut dire bonjour et sourire mais il ne put que tousser et s'excuser en baffouillant. L'ouverture de la porte permit à la poussière de sortir et de se mélanger aux volutes blanches de la neige tourbillonante. Neige qui, bien sûr, emprunta le chemin inverse et pénétra dans le hall à grand renforts de coups de froid.

Ils identifièrent leur visiteur de ce qu'ils pouvaient en voir sous la double couche de pull, le manteau, l'écharpe et le bonnet qu'il portait. Ou plutôt elle. La jeune fille éternua – était-ce le froid ou le nuage de poussière qu'elle venait involontairement de traverser ? – puis s'exclama : « Bonjour ! Je… _atchaaa !_ Je viens vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans le quartier. J'ai vu que vous étiez nombreux alors j'ai pensé que des gauffres toutes chaudes et de la chantilly vous feraient plaisir… »

Sirius s'effaça et l'invita à entrer sans rien dire. La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et gagna le hall en tapant ses talons contre le vieux tapis de manière à décoller la neige. Elle tendit le tuperware à un Sirius hébété qui la regardait sans ciller, complètement déconnecté de la réalité. La jeune fille se présentait et enlevait ses gants quand elle se rendit compte de son attitude. Ralph, Remus, Peter, Lily et Marlène avaient dès le début remarqué la fixité inquiétante de Sirius.

« Je… euh… je dérange, peut-être ? »

« Non. » dit Sirius d'une voix atone. « Tu… Rose ? »

Remus fut le premier à comprendre. Il se précipita vers son ami et invita la jeune fille à entrer dans le salon délabré. Il secoua son ami et murmura : « Triple andouille ! »

Tout ça parce que la jeune inconnue était brune, avait les yeux presque aussi bleus que ceux de Rose, et possédait une écharpe identique à celles des Gryffondors – sans le blason, bien sûr, puisqu'elle était _a priori_ moldue. La jeune fille enleva bonnet et écharpe, qu'elle posa dans la valise par-dessus les croquis de l'aménagement futur, et respira l'air saturé de particules de poussières. Et encore, grâce au passage du vent par la porte, on y voyait à travers, maintenant…

Sirius sembla se réveiller et pris son sourire le plus charmeur – comme d'habitude, il ne s'en apercevait jamais.

« Désolé, je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre ! »

La jeune fille sembla déçue et se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. Cela forma une petite faussette en tout point semblable à celle de Rose. Cependant, elle n'avait pas la grâce fragile caractérisant la jolie Gryffondor, qui mettait Sirius en un tel émoi. Elle sembla déçue d'apprendre que ce n'était pas un soudain coup de foudre qui avait terrassé Sirius, mais décida visiblement de bien le prendre.

« J'espère que je ne dérange pas ! »

Ils étaient tous sales, dégingandés. La maison était loin d'être habitable et l'intérieur empestait le renfermé, mais non, elle ne dérangeait pas. Un sourire éclatant vint manger la moitié inférieure de son visage. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de lui répondre de la même manière. Elle avait quelque chose de rafraîchissait – la neige, peut-être ?

« Je m'appelle Keira. Et vous êtes… »

Chacun se présenta, à tour de rôle, et quand vint le tour de Sirius, elle le fixa quelques instants de plus.

« A vrai dire, on est en pleins travaux… » bredouilla celui-ci, gêné de devoir la faire partir maintenant qu'elle s'était visiblement installée pour une heure au moins. Il songea qu'il devait arborer ce que Marlène appelait son _air de poule_. Cette pensée le fit sourire et il se maudit d'avoir l'air si séduisant malgré lui. Keira rougissait furieusement. Il n'y avait que sur Rose que cela ne marchait pas, ou plus… cette autre pensée lui fit ravaler son sourire. Il prit l'air sombre sans le vouloir. Et se maudit encore : on lisait sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert…

« Je ne resterai que dix petites minutes, promis… » dit Keira en ouvrant le tuperware qui contenait les gauffres fumantes. Elle vit le manque de réaction de ses hôtes et ses lèvres tremblèrent : « Bon, je, finalement, je… Je ne comptais pas m'éterniser de toute manière, je… je vois que je gêne. » Elle referma la boîte et remit ses gants.

Remus allait lui proposer de repasser en soirée, à l'heure du repas – quand ils n'auraient pas besoin d'utiliser la magie pour décoller proprement le papier peint, éviter l'étouffement ou réchauffer l'air parce que le chauffage fonctionnait à l'envers (ils avaient eu la joie de constater cela en pleine nuit, tous congelés) – quand les choses se précipitèrent.

Il y eut un craquement, un claquement, puis la voix lointaine de James, qui déblatéra une bordée de jurons digne de figurer dans une anthologie : « Par les couilles nécrosées de Merlin ! Putain de… Est-ce qu'au moins je suis chez Sirius ? AAAH ! »

Une flamme émeraude jaillit de la cheminée et expulsa à l'autre bout de la pièce une valise pleine à craquer, suivie d'une paire de lunettes aux verres arrondis, d'une chaussure et d'un garçon à la chemise complètement de travers. Celui-ci rejoignit sa valise, qui éclata sous le poids combiné de son propriétaire et du bagage suivant. Pris en sandwich entre les deux, James tomba, écrasa ses lunettes, perdit son autre chaussure…

Tous éclatèrent de rire, Sirius d'un grand aboiement, avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait Keira et de s'étouffer. Ralph n'hésita pas, sortit sa baguette et détacha lentement les syllabes qu'il fallait bien prononcer : « Oubli… »

« Non ! » Keira leva les mains. « Je suis issue d'une famille sorcière ! »

Pris d'un geste convulsif qu'il ne s'expliqua pas, Remus porta sa main sur celle de Ralph et le força à ranger sa baguette magique. Ralph s'excusa. L'incident passé, certains pensèrent à aller secourir James qui, le pauvre, souffrait de son incompétence notoire en matière de voyage par le réseau de poudre de cheminette… Ralph sourit mystérieusement, amusé, comme si lui aussi souffrait du même mal. Peter grommela quelque chose à propos de lacets. Lily alla aider son meilleur ennemi qui n'en revint pas de tant de générosité, surtout de sa part. Il avait l'air de sortir d'une explosion, les yeux complètement écarquillés, le regard halluciné. Il se prit les pieds dans ses sous-vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce, et eut un sourire gêné pour Lily qui le tenait par le coude et l'aidait à sortir de là.

« Oui, je suis issue d'une famille qui, enfin… Je ne suis pas une sorcière, ni une cracmole, juste une moldue : mon père est un cracmol, ma mère aussi, et moi et mes sœurs sommes tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu. Pas de panique… inutile d'utiliser un sortilège d'oubliette. Ma grand-mère à moitié sénile me menaçait toujours de l'utiliser quand j'apprenais mes leçons, petite, soit disant pour me forger une mémoire à toute épreuve… »

« Ah… »

Sirius, consterné par l'arrivée de son meilleur ami, ne sut pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Vous venez de Poudlard ? Je me disais, aussi, Sirius et Remus, ça fait des noms bizarres ! Il n'y a que les sorciers pour… euh, ce n'est pas une insulte. Juste une remarque. » dit-elle à Ralph qui haussait un sourcil. Il sourit intérieurement, elle devait l'avoir mis dans la catégorie _Sorciers dont il faut se méfier,_ vue sa réaction, et avoir un petit peu peur de lui… par contre, Sirius devait avoir détrôné le premier de la catégorie _Beau gosse à conquérir_, car elle ne cessait pas de le dévorer du regard. Pour un peu, s'ils avaient été seuls tous les deux, elle se serait jetée sur lui. C'était du moins l'impression qu'elle donnait… Quand James fut rétabli, et que Lily eut réparé ses lunettes, Keira proposa à la ronde :

« Mes gaufres ne sont pas encore refroidies, et il y en a pour tout le monde. Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'en voulez toujours pas ? »

**&**

_Cher Ralph ;_

_Comment vas-tu ? Toujours aussi bien j'espère. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à toutes mes lettres, je me doute que tu t'ennuies bien moins que moi au Square Grimmaurd, donc inutile de perdre du temps en réponses inutiles. Fais des tirs groupés !_

_Ambiance toujours aussi morose de notre côté, à Rose et moi. On se serre les coudes mais c'est pas facile, on craque déjà. Surtout qu'hier soir c'était l'annonce officielle des fiançailles avec les familles et les futurs témoins. Nos parents nous ont collé Rosier comme demoiselle d'honneur, entre autres. L'horreur ! Cette fille est une véritable opportuniste. Elle est toute douce, tout sucre, tout miel avec Rose et moi, mais je suis sûr qu'elle nous conspue derrière notre dos. Rose est d'ailleurs un peu trop amie avec elle à mon goût… et Rosier un peu trop entreprenante avec moi : pendant tout le repas d'hier soir, elle était en face, et elle faisait ostensiblement grossir ses seins en appuyant ses coudes sur les côtés – comme Mafalda Hopkirk le fait devant Potter, tu vois ? Je suis certes un homme faible mais pas trop quand même. Quand elle a essayé de me faire du pied, je lui ai donné un coup dans le tibia, ça l'a vite refroidie. Rose a beaucoup rigolé quand je le lui ai raconté, juste après. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs, mais je me demande ce qui lui prend. Je ne crois pas l'avoir jamais intéressée – et puis de toute manière _elle_ ne m'intéresse pas – et je trouve ça très bizarre de sa part… à croire que l'annonce officielle de nos fiançailles avec Rose a réveillé en elle une soudaine passion. Elle a dû se rendre vraiment compte que j'étais le dernier des derniers des Black, le parti le plus pur et le plus potentiellement riche de tout Poudlard… tsssk. Pitoyable. Ou drôle. Ou les deux. Bref…_

_Rigel se tient étrangement tranquille. Il n'a pas embêté Rose ni fait quoique ce soit qui puisse être suspect. Quoique… il sourit comme un imbécile heureux depuis quelques temps. Je me demande pourquoi._

_Sinon, j'en profite pour te demander ça, là que Rose n'est pas derrière mon dos à regarder ce que j'écris : c'est bientôt son anniversaire (juste après le jour de l'an), tu ne voudrais pas qu'on lui fasse un cadeau, tous les deux ? Pour Noël aussi, si tu veux. Parce que moi, le seul présent que j'aie jamais fait à une femme, c'était pour ma mère, et je pense que, niveau goût, tu connais mieux Rose que moi. Ou peut-être demander à Sirius. Il peut participer aussi, s'il ne préfère pas se couper la langue avec les dents au lieu de faire quelque chose qui ait un rapport avec moi._

_Voilà. Rien d'autre de nouveau sous le ciel gris de Londres. Square Grimmaurd est d'un ennui total sans Sirius, c'est incroyable. Cet été, après sa fugue, je pouvais au moins sortir prendre l'air, mais là, la tempête nous retient derrière les fenêtres. Il neige aussi, chez vous ?_

_Rien de plus à ajouter._

_A demain,_

_Regulus._

**&**

Il neigeait beaucoup moins fort que la veille, et les routes étaient dégagées. Malgré la grasse matinée consommée (surtout par James, qui s'était finalement levé grâce aux frasques de son meilleur ami et d'une partenaire insoupçonnée (en la personne de l'insoupçonnable Lily)) et l'atmosphère de paresse qui les entourait (ou était-ce la chaleur ? Remus et Sirius avaient réussi, malgré les remarques narquoises de Marlène, à réparer le chauffage à la façon moldue), les jeunes amis étaient bien décidés à faire leur première sortie, guidés par Keira. Cette dernière s'était immédiatement proposée lorsque Sirius avait demandé où ils pourraient trouver de la peinture pour les murs, des meubles neufs et de quoi décorer. Elle comptait les emmener dans la zone industrielle et commerciale moldue de la ville. Depuis, avec Lily et Marlène, elles n'arrêtaient pas de citer des noms de magasin, de feuilleter des brochures publicitaires piochées dans sa boîte aux lettres, et d'apostropher Sirius pour lui montrer tel ou tel élément de mobilier.

Le jeune homme ne savait plus où se cacher de Keira, et James prenait un malin plaisir à indiquer à la jeune fille où celui-ci avait trouvé refuge. Sirius alla même jusqu'à supplier Marlène de faire semblant d'être sa petite amie. Elle refusa, bien sûr.

Et, au milieu de tout ce joyeux charivari, Ralph restait étonnamment silencieux. Il observait son parrain, ses parents, leurs amis, d'un air mélancolique qui disparaissait dès que quiconque regardait dans sa direction. Il préférait se tenir à l'écart. A vrai dire, il était pétrifié de bonheur, prêt à défaillir à chaque fois que la chamade de son cœur s'emballait. Pétrifié comme lorsqu'il avait vu, pour la première fois, ses parents dans l'album de photographies offert par Hagrid. Dans le train qui le ramenait chez les Dursley, il avait passé des heures à feuilleter le vieil album relié en cuir, qui soulevait des volutes de poussière issus d'un autre temps ; l'odeur du passé, du souvenir, d'une vie qu'il n'avait pas connue. Aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait dans la photo, dans le cadre, dans l'intimité de ces personnes qu'il n'avait jamais approchées d'aussi près. A Poudlard, Harry ne les côtoyait pas autant. Depuis qu'il était chez Sirius, avec eux tous… c'était comme si Lily et les Maraudeurs n'étaient qu'un rêve, des personnages en couleur sur une pellicule en papier sorcier. Inexplicablement, il ne ressentait pas cette distance, cette impression d'être un spectateur au beau milieu du spectacle, ni avec Franck, ni avec Rose, ni avec Marlène. Harry expliquait cette distance avec ses parents et les Maraudeurs d'une seule manière : il avait peur que, tout d'un coup, les couleurs s'estompent, les contours également, et disparaissent, dilués dans l'aquarelle d'une pensine, et qu'il revienne alors à une toute autre réalité…

Il soupira.

Alors qu'il s'attaquait avec Peter au papier peint miteux du hall d'entrée, dans un grand éclat de rire, James pénétra dans la pièce.

« Ralph ! Je peux te parler une seconde ? Toi aussi, Peter. »

Aussitôt, la sensation de s'éloigner l'étreignit et lui fit mal : pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se sentir aussi bien, aussi présent dans cette réalité, que lorsqu'il était avec Rose, ou Franck, à Poudlard ? Que lorsqu'il avait, avec son père, volé dans les airs, percé les nuages, effleuré les étoiles ?…

Harry et Peter se regardèrent, ivres de poussière, puis hochèrent la tête. James leva ses lunettes pour les nettoyer avec un coin de sa chemise mal embraillée, et s'approcha d'eux pour chuchoter :

« J'en ai parlé à Remus, Marlène et Lily. Ils sont d'accord pour participer symboliquement ! »

« Génial ! » s'exclama Peter, un sourire plein de bonhommie sur les lèvres. « On y va quand, alors ? Cet après-midi ? »

Ralph, quelque peu en retrait de la conversation, fronça les sourcils : de quoi parlaient-ils ? Que signifiait « participer symboliquement » ? Avant qu'il n'ait pu exprimer ses interrogations à voix haute, un lai de papier peint à moitié décollé se déroula comme un serpent et tomba sur sa tête. L'odeur âcre de vieille colle lui envahit les narines. Il retint sa respiration, retira, quasi stoïque, le lai de ses cheveux, puis revint à la conversation comme si de rien n'était. Cela fit éclater de rire James, qui lui demanda s'il avait été faire un tour dehors, sous la neige.

« Tu as des petits bouts de colle partout dans les cheveux maintenant ! »

Ralph grommella, arrachant entièrement le lai de papier peint dans un grand bruit de déchirure. Tandis que James s'amusait à retirer les petits bouts blancs de ses cheveux, Ralph demanda à Peter :

« C'est à quoi qu'il faut participer symboliquement ? »

James arracha un cheveux à Ralph.

« Aïe ! »

« Peter, tu manques à tous tes devoirs ! »

Les yeux du rat devinrent plus humides et brillants que de coutume. James s'en aperçut et, sachant que son ami était particulièrement sensible, le prit par l'épaule qu'il bourra de coups de poings amicaux.

« Zen, Pet' ! C'est pas si grave. » Il se tourna vers Ralph : « J'ai dans l'idée d'acheter une moto moldue à Sirius. Tu voudrais participer, même très peu ? Mettre un gallion, ou même une noise symbolique ? »

Le coeur de Ralph manqua un battement. La moto de Sirius... Son bien le plus précieux. Tout ce qui lui restait de ses souvenirs. Ainsi, c'étaient James et tous ses amis qui s'étaient cotisés pour la lui offrir ? Harry comprenait mieux son parrain : ce n'était pas son seul amour pour les engins moldus et les folles virées dans les airs qui faisaient briller ses yeux lorsque, à une autre époque, dans un autre temps, il parlait de sa moto...

Ralph sembla émerger d'un rêve parfait, où tout était bon, où tout allait bien... ses souvenirs avaient manqué de l'envahir et, comme Peter, il sentait ses yeux le piquer. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, rapidement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Au fait de sa vie plutôt difficile, James dû se dire, à juste titre, que cela faisait écho à un agréable mais désormais douloureux souvenir.

La mémoire peut être le pire des bourreaux, la plus horrible torture. Ralph toussa, prétextant la poussière, et répondit, un immense sourire mangeant toute la moitié inférieure de son visage:

« Avec plaisir ! Et... même, plus que symboliquement. »

James remit ses lunettes toujours aussi sales en fin de compte et s'étonna : « Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, tu sais, une moto, c'est pas donné... j'ai la chance d'avoir des parents qui m'ont toujours gaté et d'avoir su être économe, et je ne veux mettre personne sur la paille ou dans l'embarras, surtout que tu ne connais Sirius que depuis quelq... »

« Quelques mois, je sais. » coupa Harry, sur un ton un peu trop amer à son goût. Il planta ses yeux verts dans ceux marron de son Potter de père. « James, en quelques mois, toi, Sirius et les autres m'avez apporté plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. »

« Même les pires crasses ? » osa timidement Peter, l'air malicieux.

Ralph aurait rit si ce n'avait pas été lui. Il sourit néanmoins, gardant à l'esprit que ce Peter là n'était encore coupable d'aucun crime.

« Pas les pires, mais des crasses aussi, oui... James : moi aussi j'ai la chance d'avoir un compte en banque bien fourni, même si les raisons sont... moins joyeuses que les tiennes. Quoiqu'il en soit : j'ai de quoi vivre plusieurs vies sans travailler, si je le voulais. Alors je tiens à participer. Plus que symboliquement. Généreusement, je dirai, même. »

« Généreusement ? Qui parle de générosité ici ? » s'exclama une voix familière. Sirius pénétra dans la pièce, et avec lui sa joie de vivre perpétuelle qui le suivait toujours en farandolle, semblait-il. Sirius saisit son meilleur poteau par l'épaule et cogna son front contre le sien : « Gaffe ! Il t'embête, ce bouseux emperruqué, Ralph ? »

« Non, non... » rit Harry.

« Bon, très bien. Bosse un peu, tire-au-flanc ! » dit-il à l'attention de James.

« Ouiiii, maîîîîître ! » parodia le concerné avant de filer, avec la démarche d'un elfe de maison, vers la cuisine et ses lais de papier peint non décollés qui n'attendaient que lui.

Une heure plus tard, ils partaient pour la zone commerciale moldue par la ligne sept du bus qui s'arrêtait au coin de la rue. Le ciel était d'un blanc irisé. La chaleur du soleil n'arrivait pas à filtrer, et même le vent qui tourbillonnait ne parvenait pas à aménager une ouverture à ses rayons bienfaiteurs. Les nuages bougeaient, se déchiraient, se réunissaient, poussés par l'onde, mais ils étaient si nombreux et si serrés que le ciel restait comme immuablement figé dans le froid hivernal, dans l'après-tempête.

La neige crissait sous leurs bottes et leurs boots, et ils glissaient parfois. Lily s'accrochait à Marlène. James lui avait bien proposé son aide, mais la jeune fille avait refusé, sans pour autant lui crier dessus. Au final, ce n'était pas plus mal. Alors que Keira accaparait Sirius, et que le petit groupe rentrait dans un magasin de meubles réputé (Sirius avait insisté pour avoir de beaux objets de qualité, car il comptait s'installer pour longtemps, voire pour de bon), James ralentit le pas et rejoignit Ralph à l'arrière du groupe. On ne voyait que les yeux de ce dernier, une énorme écharpe aux couleurs des Gryffondors, magiquement allongée, étant enroulée autour de son cou et de ses épaules, sous son manteau, ce qui lui donnait une carrure de rubgyman. Il avait ramené ses longs cheveux dans son col, car cela lui tenait tout aussi chaud. Par contre, il sentait le picotement du froid au bout de ses orteils. Il n'avait pas mis des chaussettes assez épaisses et assez hautes, et la neige avait pénétré à l'intérieur avant de fondre et de glisser dans sa chaussure…

Une fois à sa hauteur, James chuchota, une chappe de fumée blanche accompagnant ses paroles : « Y a un magasin de motos là-bas (Il désigna la rue adjacente), et un autre dans celle qui est parrallèle, m'a dit Keira. Y doit y en avoir d'autres, faudra se promener un petit peu. Mais faut faire vite, Sirius va s'apercevoir de notre absence. C'est un radar à embrouilles, ce mec. Il les attire toutes, et les découvre toutes ! »

Ralph pouffa tandis que James l'enjoignait à le suivre. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sûrs d'être invisibles depuis les fenêtres du magasin, ils marchèrent rapidement. Enfin, ils reprirent un rythme normal, et, dans le silence de velours blanc, seulement troublé par le bruit de leurs pas, ils entrèrent chez « Davidson & cie ». La chaleur leur sauta au visage, et ils se retrouvèrent dans un univers typiquement masculin, viril, où les femmes peinaient encore à se faire accepter. A l'époque d'Harry, il y avait presque autant de motardes que de motards, mais ici, et maintenant… ils se retrouvèrent face à l'archétype du _Biker_, bien en chair, même un peu trop, le teint rubicond, le blouson en cuir, mais recouvert de neige. Apparemment, il venait d'entrer juste avant eux, et c'était l'un des employés du magasin. Il se fit vertement réprimander pour son retard, par une voix tonitruante qui venait de l'arrière-boutique. Un homme avec les épaules d'un taureau, apparemment tatoué de la tête aux pieds, les bras musclés, arriva comme une tornade et le bourra d'un coup de poing « amical » qui aurait envoyé James ou Ralph au tapis.

Les deux sorciers se sentirent encore plus vulnérables que face à McGonagall un jour de grande colère…

S'apercevant de leur présence, le patron se tourna vers eux, et son visage se fendit d'un sourire qui avait du mal à se faire voir sous l'énorme moustache. Il ouvrit les bras, comme si la scène précédente n'avait jamais eu lieu (l'habitude, visiblement !) : « Bonjour ! Je peux vous aider ? »

Il les invita à entrer dans la salle d'exposition des motos (ils étaient encore dans le hall, où se trouvait la caisse). Ils passèrent devant une ribambelle de gants, casques et autres protections, avant de pénétrer dans ce que Sirius aurait probablement qualifié de sacré. Trois cent mètres carrés d'exposition de Harley Davidson, toutes plus rutilantes les unes que les autres. Des motos tape-à-l'œil ; une marque, une légende.

Harry savait que se trouvait peut-être ici la moto qui avait permis à Hagrid de l'amener à Privet Drive, la nuit fatale du trente et un octobre. Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle était même sûrement ici. Il la reconnaîtrait, même s'il n'y connaissait rien : Sirius lui avait montré nombre de photographies, lorsqu'il se trouvait à Square Grimmaurd, peu avant sa mort… Harry l'avait vue sous toutes ses coutures. Il flâna dans les rayons, tandis que James expliquait à l'impressionant vendeur son souhait.

C'est alors qu'Harry tomba nez à guidon avec la moto de Sirius.

Elle était là, belle, n'attendant qu'un seul motard, qu'un seul sorcier. Les _bikers_ parlaient de fusion avec la machine, mais là c'était bien plus. C'était le destin. C'était l'avenir. C'était elle. Celle qu'il fallait à Sirius, pas une autre. Harry l'examina : les mêmes jantes, le même cuir, le même léger défaut de fabrication (le logo était légèrement de travers), les mêmes pochettes sur le côté de la selle… il se tourna vers James.

« Hey, James ! Regarde celle-ci… »

James se tourna vers la moto, et fit la moue. Quelque chose n'allait pas ? Harry se sentit tomber quand son père déclara, implacable : « Ah, non, je n'aime pas du tout, je préfère avec les franges, comme celle là bas. Ça fait très « far-west », c'est mieux je trouve. Pas toi ? »

« Cela dépend des goûts de votre ami, celui à qui vous voulez l'offrir. » dit le vendeur de sa voix trop rauque.

« Je pense que Sirius aimerait mieux une moto originale plutôt qu'un modèle trop classique… » insista James.

Ce que voulait dire James, c'était qu'il connaissait Sirius depuis plus longtemps et donc, par conséquent, qu'il connaissait mieux ses goûts. Harry inspira. C'était cette moto et pas une autre. Il allait devoir être convaincant…

**&**

_Ralph ;_

_Ici, tout irait pour le mieux si père et mère n'accueillaient pas deux indésirables de plus. J'essaie de garder un ton mesuré pour te parler d'eux, mais en fait, c'est... je ne trouve pas de mot. Je suis choqué. Quelque chose hurle « non » en moi, mais je n'y peux rien, bien sûr. Rien du tout. Je croyais pouvoir continuer à supporter mes parents malgré tout, mais là, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je les savais favorables aux idées de Tu-sais-qui, mais je ne les pensais pas si engagés dans la lutte pour la pureté du sang. Un mangemort est venu – Lucius Malefoy, qui a dernièrement épousé ma cousine Narcissa, vive la consanguinité – et il a parlé des heures et des heures avec mon père, dans son bureau. J'ai bien essayé de les écouter, mais ils avaient placé un maléfice de surveillance, et je me suis fait prendre comme un bleu, l'oreille collée à la porte… de toute manière, le secret ne l'est pas resté longtemps : Malefoy venait pour demander à mon père d'accueillir deux « amis » à lui. Figure-toi qu'il s'agit de Travers et Jugson, ceux qui actuellement font la Une de la Gazette pour triple meurtre !! Ils sont suspectés dans d'autres affaires, mais pour celle-ci, ils ne sont pas seulement suspects, ce sont les coupables. Ce sont eux, et ça ne m'étonne pas. Surtout Travers, tu verrais son regard… on dit que certaines personnes ont des yeux doux, qui sont le lit de beaux rêves, mais alors lui… ses yeux sont une porte sur un cauchemar ambulant. Ils n'arrêtent pas de bouger, on dirait ceux d'une fouine, ou un serpent, un rat, bref, un nuisible, quelque chose qui guette et attaque par derrière._

_Bref, il y a eux, et on a une mauvaise nouvelle de plus : Evan Rosier, le grand frère de Rosier, est entré en contact avec elle. Les mangemorts le pensaient mort, mais apparemment il a réussi à échapper aux Aurors en se faisant passer pour tel. Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment, mais Rosier jubile. Et puis elle s'entend super bien avec Travers et Jugson, même que je ne serai pas surpris s'il y avait plus que cette « amitié » entre elle et Travers. Je crois qu'ils ont dormi dans la même chambre l'autre nuit. Enfin, « dormi »… en plus elle est revenue à la charge aujourd'hui, en étant gentille et séduisante avec moi. Quelle traînée… elle est vraiment rongée par la perversité, jusqu'à l'os. Sa substantifique moelle à elle, c'est bien le mal._

_En tous cas, ça a un avantage : Rose l'évite désormais comme la peste, avec autant d'application si ce n'est plus que son frère. D'ailleurs, en parlant de celui-là, il a été ravi d'accueillir les deux mangemorts. J'ai pu grapiller quelques infos, mais je n'en ai pas parlé à Rose de peur de l'effrayer. C'est son anniversaire dans quelques jours (d'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas répondu pour le cadeau, fais-vite !), et c'est apparemment ce jour-là qu'ils veulent les marquer tous les deux… elle doit le savoir, mais je n'ose pas lui dire que ce sont probablement Travers et Jugson qui vont lui apposer la marque. De toute manière, il faut lui éviter ça ! Elle ne peut pas rester ici, elle n'aurait jamais dû venir. Le mariage, passe encore, mais ça, c'est impossible. Il faut qu'elle refuse, et si elle ne le peut pas, je l'aiderai à s'enfuir !_

_Je vais lui en parler ce soir, même si j'ai peur de sa réaction. Il le faut absolument. Moi qui craignais l'échange des bagues de fiançailles demain, au pied du sapin, le jour de Noël, je crois qu'il y a des soucis autrement plus sérieux qu'un mariage forcé. Des choses autrement plus définitives et dangereuses. Irréversibles._

_Je vais faire ce que je peux, mais je t'en supplie, Ralph, aide-moi. Je n'ai que toi sur qui me reposer, je n'ai que quinze ans, et j'ai déjà l'impression de mourir… tout est devenu noir ici. C'est affreux. Il n'y a plus que Rose et moi au milieu de serpents. On est entourés de mangemorts et j'ai l'impression qu'ils savent. Tout. Tous. Qu'ils savent pour notre rébellion secrète, à Rose et moi. C'est affreux._

_Comme je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait, je joins ici la lettre adressée à Sirius. J'espère qu'il la lira, et qu'il sera compréhensif, même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu._

_Je dois te laisser, j'entends Rose qui chante. C'est le signal, quand quelqu'un arrive. J'espère que ce n'est pas Travers._

_A demain, j'espère._

_Regulus._

**&**

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Les referma. La lumière blanche qui traversait les volets entrouverts et réchauffait son visage fit éclater des étoiles sous ses paupières. Il sourit. Il avait chaud, il était bien. Il avait encore envie de dormir… lentement, il retomba dans un sommeil paisible, bienheureux, à l'écart de tout et de tous. Doucement, il se laissait aller à un état cotonneux, poudreux, doux et confortable… blanc et lumineux. Comme s'il s'enfonçait dans le matelas et se sentait mieux à chaque seconde. Il frôlait le sommeil profond lorsque la voix d'une fée jaillit. C'était merveilleux.

Harry rouvrit les yeux. Au rez-de-chaussée, Lily chantait. Une décharge électrique le transperça, un bonheur si pur et si douloureux que sa poitrine manqua d'exploser : Noël ! Et sa mère était présente. Sa voix se mua en un rire crystallin. Harry rejetta la couverture sur Remus qui ronflait encore à côté de lui. Il sauta dans ses pantoufles et, sans même se préoccuper de l'état complètement anarchique de ses trop longs cheveux, sortit de la chambre encore endormie. Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et, alors qu'il allait hurler « C'est Noël ! » en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère comme un gamin, il se souvint de la date.

James et Lily Potter n'avaient pas d'enfant.

Il se sentit tomber, et dut se rattraper au chambranle de la porte qui donnait sur le salon et la salle à manger. Marlène se retourna. Derrière elle, un sapin, qui devait avoir été créé par la magie, car il n'était pas là la veille. Marlène était en pyjama, elle aussi complètement ébouriffée. Une guirlande était enroulée autour de son cou.

« Ralph ! Zut, alors… j'espère qu'on ne vous a pas réveillés ! On voulait vous faire une surprise... »

Il secoua la tête. Ralph. Il s'appellait Ralph.

Lily sortit de la cuisine. Elle marchait comme un ange parcourt le ciel. Les bras écartés à la manière d'un chandelier, elle avait enfilé une boule de Noël à chaque doigt. Ses poignets formaient un angle doux avec ses avant-bras. Ils ressemblaient à deux cygnes dans des bas de chair. Sa robe, une nuisette épaisse et blanche qui lui arrivait à mi-mollets, donnait l'impression qu'elle dansait sur un air qu'elle était seule à entendre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'arrêta de chanter que Harry s'aperçut de son immobilité à lui. Il la contemplait, béat d'admiration, le regard plein d'amour. James n'aurait pas hésité à lui enfoncer le nez dans le crâne pour ça, tellement il en aurait été malade de jalousie. Heureusement, il dormait encore.

« Ralph, ça va ? » questionna Marlène d'un air soupçonneux, et peu amène. Il cligna des paupières, et s'appuya à nouveau sur le chambranle pour se donner une contenance, bien qu'en réalité il fut tout à fait remis de sa vision… pour peu que les filles interprêtent mal son attitude, il allait passer pour un pervers, ou un amoureux transi ! Un oeidpe inédit.

« Je… C'est juste que telle que tu étais, telle que tu marchais, dans l'instant, tu m'as rappelé ma mère. J'entrais juste, mon souvenir s'est superposé à la réalité, et… »

Le sourire de Lily se réduisit à deux incisives, mais son regard émeraude, plus brillant que jamais, exprimait toute sa compassion. Elle posa les boules de Noël sur la table du salon, dans la petite panière prévue à cet effet (ils avaient reçu les meubles la veille, la pièce ressemblait enfin à quelque chose, et le bon goût de Marlène n'y était pas étranger).

« Oh, Harry… je suis désolée. »

Harry sentit ses yeux le piquer. Elle se dirigeait même vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne fallait pas. Surtout pas. Il se sentait au bord des larmes ! Il recula, fit mine d'être trop troublé pour accepter sa compassion. Il marmonna qu'il allait se laver et s'habiller avant que les autres ne se lèvent et prennent d'assaut la salle de bain à l'étage, celle qui avait la baignoire. Quand il revint, Sirius et Remus étaient levés, et mangeaient de bon cœur.

« Salut Ralph ! »

« Salut ! »

« Alors, il paraît que t'as fait ta _drama-queen_ ce matin ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Sirius, c'était d'un tact absolument remarquable. Tu devrais te la fermer plus souvent, tu sais ? »

« C'est Noël, Lily, pédale douce sur les méchantes piques ! »

« Lily a raison. »

« Remus, c'est chez moi ici, et si je veux que tu dormes dans la niche inoccupée du chien, tu iras dor… »

« Sirius, pédale douce sur les méchantes piques ! »

« Elle est trop facile celle-là, Remus ! C'est bon… Ralph, excuse-moi, c'était inconvenant. Et ça ne me regarde pas. C'est juste que Lily et Marlène avaient un air super bizarre, et que ce n'était pas à cause du brouillard qui m'entoure tous les matins au moins une heure après le réveil. »

« Pas grave… »

Harry prit place au bout de la table, et Lily lui servit une part généreuse de gâteau au chocolat, qu'elle recouvra de chantilly. Puis elle posa avec fermeté un mug plein de thé fumant devant lui et sourit : « Bon appétit ! »

Désarmé face à tant de sollicitude, Harry ne sut que répondre : « Euuuh… merci. » Puis il employa un langage plus direct : celui de la fourchette et du couteau, de l'homme qui dévore. Satisfaite, Lily retourna à sa décoration de sapin, toujours en pyjama mais pas gênée du tout. Après tout, Sirius était bien en boxer et vieux T-shirt. Remus, lui, était habillé par contre. Peter, lui, devait dormir. Et James…

« Hmmm, que ça sent bon ! Bonjour tout le monde ! » s'écria une voix familière juste avant que son propriétaire ne débarque dans la cuisine et ne s'empare de la place, parfaitement apprêté. Harry remarqua cependant une trace dérangeante, et noire sur la manche de son pull-over. Il chuchota, comme James était à côté de lui : « Cambouis… manche gauche… »

James loucha sur son poignet, et gromella. Sirius, trop absorbé par la blague que Remus racontait et dont il avait oublié la chute, ne s'aperçut de rien.

« J'ai mis un ruban autour du guidon… et j'ai accroché la carte. »

« Génial. » sourit Harry.

Le temps qu'ils engloutissent leur petit déjeuner, Sirius avait fait un tour par sa penderie, Peter était levé et habillé, et les filles sortaient de la salle de bain, en jeans et en tops à manches longues rouges et blancs. Elles sortirent des chapeaux de Père Noël de derrière leur dos et les distribuèrent à la ronde.

« Hey, c'est génial ! Ce sont des bonnets moldus. » fit remarquer James, comme ils n'étaient pas ensorcellés. Lily lui sourit et, comme à son habitude, James fondit. Le bonnet était un peu trop grand pour Remus qui riait à gorge déployée, tandis que Sirius le lui enfonçait sur la tête et le forçait à le garder en dessous des yeux. Remus avait entreprit de manger son petit déjeuner en aveugle quand, soudain, Sirius s'exclama : « Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est levé, on ouvre les cadeaux ? Je sais pas si vous avez vu, mais y en a plein aux pieds du sapin ! J'ai pas vu que de la déco, moi! »

Et, en effet, ils étaient bien là… Chacun avait déposé ses présents sous l'arbre avant de venir manger. Ralph avait pris soin de les ramener avec lui à son retour de la salle de bain.

Il suffit que Sirius émette l'idée pour que tous se précipitent au pied du sapin, et s'y assoient, farandole de lutins de Noël, les yeux si brillants de bonheur qu'ils semblaient contenir des soleils. Il n'y eut pas de distribution, de comptage. D'un commun accord, chacun chercha les présents qui lui étaient destinés. Harry récolta sa part de bonheur, les larmes aux yeux. Heureusement, tout le monde était bien trop occupé pour faire attention à lui, et aux émotions qui traversaient son visage. Tout le monde sauf Sirius qui, interdit, observait le vide qui restait aux pieds du sapin.

« Je... euh... » Il n'osait pas s'exprimer, ne sachant pas s'il était victime d'une mauvaise blague. Tout le monde avait récupéré entre cinq et dix cadeaux, tandis que lui, rien, rien du tout, pas même une carte !

James, les jambes ensevelies sous une montagne rouge, bleue et dorée de paquets déchirés, le remercia pour son nouvel étuis à balai de course en cuir, de la meilleure marque qui soit, puis il daigna expliquer à son meilleur ami ce qui se passait: « Tu as cinq minutes pour fouiller la maison et trouver ton cadeau, sinon _ça_ repart d'où _ça_ vient... »

« Vous l'avez caché ? » Sirius n'en revenait pas. A l'air qu'il arborait, les autres voyaient qu'il se demandait aussi : « Un cadeau ? Un seul ? », mais n'osait pas l'exprimer à voix haute. Ils ricanèrent. Remus, qui essayait la montre en or blanc offerte par ses trois meilleurs amis, lui tendit une perche : « Un cadeau de notre part à tous, et dépêche toi... tu as perdu trente secondes, déjà, selon ma nouvelle montre. D'ailleurs, merci les gars, elle est extra, mais vous n'auriez pas dû... c'est trop... »

« Jamais trop pour les amis. » dit James, en engloutissant un chocolat offert par Peter – ce dernier en avait offert à tout le monde et tout le monde lui en avait offert. Remus avait fait pareil. Avec Peter, ils n'avaient guère les moyens, ce que les autres comprenaient tout à fait.

Sirius était parti, sans même demander, supplier, gémir pour obtenir un indice. De son côté, Ralph empilait les boîtes de bonbons, de bieraubeurre et de chocolat – tout le monde ici lui en avait offert, ne connaissant guère ses goûts, même Lily, qui avait quand même accompagné son présent d'un petit mot plein de tendresse et d'amitié. Les trois derniers cadeaux, non ouverts, étaient arrivés par hibou express, et venaient de Rose, Franck et... Regulus. Heureusement que Sirius était occupé ailleurs.

Le cadeau de Rose était un cadre, bleu, joliment décoré, où lui et Franck riaient ensemble. Rose devait avoir pris la photographie en cachette. Une autre photo se trouvait glissée entre la première et le cadre : Franck à son tour avait joué les agents secrets, pour surprendre Rose en train d'enlacer Ralph par les épaules, et de lui sourire avec toute la tendresse du monde. Leurs chevelures brunes se mêlaient l'une à l'autre, cascade ténébreuse qui auréolait leur bonheur. Au dos des deux photos, trois étoiles, la date, et de simples signatures.

Celui de Franck était une gourmette en argent, où était inscrit « Ralph », et la date de ce Noël au dos. Emu, Harry lit le mot qui allait avec : « _Tu nous as bien dit que ce n'était pas ton vrai prénom. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'a été ta vie jusque là, jusqu'au jour où tu as choisi de t'appeler ainsi, mais je suis sûr d'une chose : une nouvelle vie se construit sur de nouveaux souvenirs. Ce cadeau vient de moi et de Rose. L'autre cadeau qu'elle a tenu à joindre à la gourmette va dans ce sens aussi. Passe un excellent Noël. On se retrouve à la rentrée !_ »

Harry remit la carte animée dans son enveloppe et, la gorge douloureuse à force de retenir la boule, les larmes, le tumulte d'émotions,le maelstrom qui ne cherchait qu'à sortir sous forme de sanglots incontrôlables, ouvrit le cadeau de Regulus.

Le jeune Serpentard, moins au fait de la vie de Harry, avait pourtant réussi à trouver un cadeau à la fois personnel et personnalisé. Il s'agissait d'une boîte en bois de rose, qu'Harry ouvrit avec des doigts tremblants. Le bois était doux, sec, légèrement bosselé sur le dessus, où était gravé une plume incandescente. Elle contenait un set de trois plumes (de paon, d'aigle et un fac-similé de plume de phénix), des encres noires et de couleur, et tout un assortiment de papiers à lettres,sorciers, moldus, sélectionnés avec soin, et bon goût, par le jeune sorcier. Visiblement, Regulus avait lui-même confectionné son cadeau, choisit le contenu de la boîte, les plumes, les papiers... cette attention toucha beaucoup Ralph. Dans la boîte, un double fond, où se trouvait un mot, une écriture, devenue si familière depuis le début des vacances : « _Tu pourras m'écrire plus souvent, comme ça._ »

Ralph sourit. Harry sourit : « Si tu savais... tu es le seul à qui j'aie quelque chose à écrire, Regulus. Le seul dans cette époque, et à mon arrivée, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce fût toi... »

Ni que ses amis les plus proches puissent être Rose, au départ une parfaite inconnue,et Franck, le père de Neville, son ami si fidèle, celui qui aurait pu être le Survivant...

Soudain, un hurlement retentit. Tous sursautèrent, portant la main à leurs baguettes, glissant dans les paquets cadeaux tandis qu'ils se relevaient précipitamment. Mais ce n'était que Sirius, qui revenait, la bouche grande ouverte, les bras écartés, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je le savais déjà mais c'est confirmé : vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde... »

« Idée de James... » dit Remus, un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'air mélancolique, touché par les paroles de Sirius... ce dernier se jeta dans les bras de son frère d'âme et le serra si fort qu'il crut étouffer. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux toujours en pétard de James, et fit mine de les lui arracher, puis lui bourra le ventre de petits coups. James rigolait, et Lily comme Marlène étaient partagées devant cette manifestation toute masculine de la reconnaissance et du remerciement.

« C'est de notre part à tous. » dit James en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez, la chemise froissée, légèrement entrouverte, et les yeux pétillants de joie. Cette vision d'un James aussi généreux qu'insouciant sembla marquer Lily, qui sourit avec douceur, ses sourcils roux légèrement froncés mais le regard plein de surprise plutôt que de colère.

« De notre part à tous... » soupira Marlène, en écarquillant tant et tant ses beaux yeux bleus clair qu'ils semblaient sortir de leurs orbites. « James, tu rigoles ! On a participé symboliquement, c'est James qui s'est occupé de tout et qui a tout payé... »

« Mouais. » fit celui-ci. « Alors je tiens à souligner l'importance de la participation plus-que-symbolique de Ralph. Il a payé une bonne moitié, la même somme que moi. »

Sirius, qui faisait le tour de ses amis pour les remercier, et qui arrivait justement à Ralph, s'arrêta, surpris. Les autres aussi se retournèrent. Ralph, debout, la boîte offerte par Regulus entre les mains, sourit maladroitement. Sirius enleva un ruban doré et bouclé qui pendait dans les longs cheveux de son surprenant bienfaiteur, d'un geste plein de grâce. Il le regardait comme pour la première fois, et ses pupilles brillaient fort au fond de ses iris gris. Elles semblaient demander : « Qui est-tu ? »

Mais ses lèvres articulèrent : « Pourquoi ? »

C'était une de ces questions qui ne se posaient pas, qui ne s'exprimaient pas, de celles qu'on gardait pour soi par peur des vérités. Mais Sirius l'avait posée, comme l'innocence même ; « l'innocence m'aime » ; sans ambages ni barrage. Il n'avait pas hésité. Harry sourit. Il était toujours le même... Il profita des quelques secondes de silence qui suivirent pour choisir et peser ses mots. Cet instant ressemblait étrangement au soir qui avait suivi la nuit de l'arrestation, dans la salle commune au coin du feu... les choses avaient tellement évolué depuis. Harry se retrouvait pourtant dans une situation aux similitudes frappantes.

« Ce n'est pas pour acheter ton amitié, ni celle des autres. Je devrais avoir une raison particulière pour faire le bonheur de ceux que j'aime et j'apprécie, dans cette période troublée ? »

Sirius ne sut que répondre. Il hocha la tête, réfléchit, puis dit, un demi-sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres entrouvertes : « C'est juste. » Puis, dans un geste aussi désinvolte que décidé, il prit Ralph dans ses bras, l'appuya contre son torse et le serra de toute sa force, comme il avait fait avec les autres, peut-être avec plus d'émotion. Il murmura, la tête sur l'épaule de Ralph, la bouche contre son oreille : « L'amitié ne s'achète pas chez moi, de toute manière. Tu avais déjà gagné la mienne, même si j'ai parfois un peu de mal... je suis comme ça. » Puis il s'écarta, et tapota son épaule.

« Et toi, tu as reçu quoi comme cadeaux ? Je regrette de ne pas avoir été très original avec vous, mais avec la maison à payer, le mobilier... je préférai me donner une marge. »

« Oui, j'ai eu juste une montre en or blanc, je suis déçu. » dit Remus, d'un air blasé si convaincant qu'il fit éclater de rire Peter.

« Oui, puis un exemplaire numéroté de _l'histoire des femmes sorcières_, tiré à 2000 exemplaires seulement, datant du XVIIIe siècle, c'est si commun ! »

« James a quand même fait mieux : il t'a offert un pendentif en cristal... »

« Oui, mais je remercierai James en temps et en heure, et à ma manière. » dit Lily avec un petit sourire qui ne trompa personne, surtout pas le principal intéressé, aux anges. Sirius eut un petit rire de gorge, puis dit qu'il retournait voir sa moitié mécanique, et l'essaierait dans l'après-midi si le temps le permettait. Ce à quoi il ajouta : « Dommage que je n'ai pas encore le permis, mais bon, j'ai le temps de le passer l'été prochain ! »

L'expression de bienveillance bienheureuse sur le visage de Lily passa à une grimace outrée : « James... »

Celui-ci déglutit. « Hé hé...il faut croire qu'il m'aura menti... LILY ! NON ! »

La jeune fille s'était levée en furie et marchait d'un bon pas vers le garage. « SIRIUS A DIT QU'IL LE PASSERAIT CET ÉTÉ !! »

« Espèce de menteur... »

« Mais Lily... il en a déjà essayé, sur des parkings déserts, et je connais Sirius il n'est pas irresponsable !... »

L'écho de cette nouvelle dispute disparut comme ils entraient dans le garage et refermaient la porte derrière eux. Remus, Peter, Ralph et Marlène se retrouvèrent seuls. Cette dernière sourit : « Ah la la... ces deux là ne changeront jamais. Ils s'entendent comme chien et chat, mais c'est parce qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. On a parié avec Sirius : moi je pense qu'ils vont finir ensemble avant la fin des vacances, et vous ? »

« Je pense la même chose... » dit Ralph, l'air rêveur. « Tu as parfaitement raison : ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Mettre une telle énergie à se disputer, c'est suspect. Je suis certain qu'ils sont même _destinés_ à être ensemble. »

« Je ne crois pas trop au destin... » murmura Peter. « Mais je veux bien croire qu'ils vont sortir ensemble très bientôt. »

« Moi j'y crois. » souffla Ralph. « Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. » ajouta-t-il en pensée.

Il valait mieux, s'il voulait continuer d'exister...

**&**

_Cher Ralph ;_

_Merci beaucoup pour ton cadeau – et aussi pour la discrétion de son arrivée ! Je n'ai eu aucune question de la part de ma famille et de nos visiteurs indésirables, j'ai pu prétexter un achat pendant que j'étais à Poudlard... ça ne les a pas plus surpris que ça que j'aie acquis un porte baguette en argent serti d'émeraudes... ce que j'aime surtout, c'est la partie amovible, détachable, mais solide : si quelqu'un me lance un expelliarmus, je ne serai pas désarmé... il me restera la dague enchantée à l'intérieur du porte baguette. C'est une idée un peu morbide, comme tu me l'as expliqué, mais elle est excellente. Merci, sincèrement._

_Rose a beaucoup aimé le sien aussi – enfin, celui que je lui ai offert sur ton conseil : je crois que la rose ensorcelée qui ne meurt jamais, sous sa cloche de verre, lui a beaucoup plu, pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas tout à fait, d'ailleurs... elle a parlé d'un truc moldu célèbre pour enfants. Enfin, en tous cas, mes parents ont bien pris ça pour une tentative de séduction, et dans les faits, Rose et moi nous ne sommes toujours qu'amis, et comptons le rester. Cela a ajouté du crédit à notre petite mise en scène, tant mieux. Elle a bien aimé ton cadeau aussi, ton attention l'a beaucoup touchée. D'ailleurs, son anniversaire est plus proche que jamais, juste après le jour de l'an, il va falloir que je sois inventif ! Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me conseiller, ce coup-ci aussi ? Non... ? Vraiment pas ?... Tant pis ! (rires)_

_Bon, mis à part ça, on a procédé à l'échange des bagues de fiançailles juste avant le repas de Noêl, le midi. C'était dégoulinant d'hypocrisie, et de bons sentiments mangemorts. Absolument abject. En plus, comme maintenant je suis officiellement avec Rose et que, en apparence, ça nous convient à elle et à moi, Lucy Rosier s'affiche clairement avec Travers. Ce mec doit avoir la quarantaine bien tassée, donc beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle, mais comme c'est un sang pur, personne ne dit rien. Je ne le trouve même pas beau. L'autre nuit, ils avaient oublié le sort de silence autour de la chambre, j'ai pas pu fermer l'oeil, Rose non plus (sa chambre est à côté de la mienne, en dessous de celle de Rosier...) C'était très gênant... et dégoûtant sincèrement. Rosier n'est pas du genre silencieuse en plus, et Travers pas du genre poli. Ne manquaient que les images, mais les sons étaient très parlants. Bref, je te passe les détails..._

_Le lendemain de Noël, d'autres mangemorts sont venus, mais pas déclarés comme tels ni soupçonnés, ceux-là. Y avait Lucius Malfoy, pétri de mépris et drappé dans sa prétention, comme à son habitude. C'est un mangemort, tu peux confirmer à Dumbledore (j'ai vu sa marque, il a relevé ses manches). A ce propos, tu as bien fait d'en parler au directeur, et à l'Auror Potter, le père de James. Je me sens utile... et c'est drôle, mais je me sens comme un espion, un agent double. Chez moi n'est plus chez moi... c'est un territoire ennemi._

_En parlant de Dumbledore et de Potter Sr., j'ai remarqué que ton « arrestation » t'a beaucoup rapproché d'eux. Tout le monde se pose des questions, moi le premier. Je n'osais pas trop t'en poser jusque là, mais s'il y en avait une, une seule, que je formulerais sans te demander d'y répondre, ce serait celle-là : pourquoi t'ont-ils relaché ? Qui es-tu pour eux, pour nous, pour le monde sorcier ? Je suis certain que ce n'était pas seulement un malentendu, comme il a été dit officiellement... voilà, tu sais que je sais (ou que je doute), mais sache aussi que je te fais confiance. Une confiance inébranlable. Voilà. Ca aussi, c'est dit._

_Je crois que ma lettre va s'arrêter là. J'espère que mon cadeau t'a plu, et que tu as passé un bon Noël là où tu es. Ah ! A ce propos : est-ce que tu as transmis la lettre que j'ai écrite à mon frère, ou pas encore ? Si tu pouvais me répondre rapidement à ce sujet, que je sache si je dois attendre une réponse de sa part, s'il a bien pris la nouvelle, s'il n'a pas immédiatement déchiré l'enveloppe..._

_Merci pour tout, et à très bientôt !_

_Regulus._

**&**

Peter referma le journal qu'il était en train de lire, et le passa à Remus, qui venait de se laisser tomber au fond du canapé du salon. Tout le monde était épuisé au terme de cette journée. Depuis le vingt-cinq, ils n'avaient pas arrêté : le salon-salle à manger était tout à fait habitable, voire plus qu'agréable ! Sirius et Marlène avaient choisi les couleurs rouge et or afin de rappeler la salle commune des Gryffondors, ce que les autres avaient approuvé lors de l'achat du mobilier. Tout était aménagé selon le plan qu'ils avaient fait : le salon vers l'entrée, autour de la cheminée, la salle à manger au fond, la destruction du mur de la cuisine, l'installation d'un bar américain à la place, avec un lustre d'époque recyclé, où des bougies magiques se consumaient d'une douce lueur. Avec la cheminée, cela donnait une ambiance très chaleureuse. Les flammes se reflétaient sur le parquet qu'ils avaient réussi à récupérer malgré les termites, et auquel ils avaient redonné un coup de jeune. Les volets fermés sur l'extérieur (la tempête avait repris) achevaient cette ambiance très cosy, très accueillante, qui ne donnait qu'une envie : s'abîmer dans la contemplation du feu, dormir, ou lire un bon livre tout en sirotant un thé et en grignotant des pâtisseries...

Peter avait aussi installé une télévision (« C'est moi qui l'ai fait ! »), et Lily zappait, de la première chaîne publique à la dernière, en expliquant à un James affalé dans un fauteuil bordeaux, moelleux, aux accoudoirs arrondis, comment la télévision marchait, même en présence de la magie, et ce que c'était que l'électricité. Nul ne manqua de remarquer que Lily s'était assise non pas sur l'accoudoir, ou près de James, mais très précisément sur les genoux de ce dernier...

Ralph récupéra le journal que Remus lui tendait. Il le feuilleta : la gazette du sorcier n'évoquait rien de grave. Mis à part l'habituelle colonne des disparus... retenant son souffle, Ralph vérifia que le nom de Rose n'y figurait pas. Non, pas encore, bien sûr... elle était morte assassinée, et en 1977 en plus, soit l'année prochaine. Le danger n'était pas encore là, du moins pas encore visible. Ralph, tirant l'une de ses mèches brunes de son col roulé, songea qu'il faudrait parler très sérieusement de ce sujet à Regulus. Il pensait pouvoir gérer cela tout seul, avant les vacances, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait autant pris par la vie commune ici, intégré dans le groupe des Maraudeurs et des autres... même s'ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, au final, n'échangeaient aucun secret, que peu de confidences, ils partageaient des moments uniques, et Harry sentait bien que cela avait renforcé l'amitié qui les unissait déjà... ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, s'il ne pouvait partir d'ici, s'éloigner une journée pour mettre en place son plan, ou même une heure... la vie en communauté l'en empêchait. Et il se sentait si bien, ici... En même temps, il devait sauver Rose, absolument ! Et il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir envie de bouger d'ici, de se complaire dans sa famille enfin recomposée... réunie.

Loin des yeux, loin du coeur.

« Non, non. » martela-t-il dans son esprit. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, ramenant au passage ses cheveux vers l'avant, qui cascadèrent autour de son visage comme une coulée de miel noir.Il venait de les laver, ils sentaient bon le shampoing prêté par James... ça avait une odeur d'amande douce. Cela le détendit. La pièce sentait bon le feu de cheminée, aussi, et ses jambes proches de l'âtre étaient envahies par une douce langueur. La torpeur le gagnait entièrement... ses paupières couvrirent ses yeux, orbes verts et tourmentés. Machinalement, il passa la pulpe de ses doigts sur sa cicatrice, presque invisible sous ses cheveux, mais toujours présente, et cela le ramena à la réalité.

Il devait sauver Rose. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, pas la laisser là. Il l'avait décidé, il en avait parlé à William... lui avait envoyé plusieurs lettres. L'auror n'avait pas répondu, sauf à celles où il lui transmettait des informations. Un « merci » rapidement griffoné, lapidaire. Et encore, pas toujours. James non plus ne recevait pas de nouvelles. Il riait, relativisant : « Si quelque chose de grave arrive, on le saura par le journal. Mon père fait toujours la une de la Gazette du Sorcier... » Mais son regard était troublé. Lui aussi s'inquiétait.

Lily, elle, recevait des nouvelles régulières de ses parents, et elle les savait en sécurité. Les autres aussi. Seul William faisait le mort. Peut-être était-il trop occupé... Dumbledore non plus ne s'était pas manifesté, même si Harry était certain qu'il avait reçu ses informations, et les avait lues, puisqu'il transmettait les lettres à William. Tout le courrier de l'auror devait passer par Poudlard, désormais... à croire que l'auror n'avait plus confiance dans les systèmes de réception du ministère, ni dans la poste sorcière. Voldemort ne s'était pas encore manifesté, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

« Pas de nouvelles? Bonne nouvelle ! » s'exclama Sirius en posant le journal sur la table basse ovale. Il fit sursauter Ralph, qui prit ses doigts dans ses cheveux et s'arracha un petit cri. Il avait un noeud terrible derrière l'oreille. Il prit sa baguette et le démêla. Sirius, en jean, pull-over blanc moulant à col large, et chaussettes, le prit par l'épaule.

« Ben alors, pourquoi tu fais cette tête mon vieux ? »

Avant que Sirius n'embraye sur sa désormais sacro-sainte moto et ne lui laisse plus l'occasion d'en placer une, si l'on exceptait les « ah oui », « en effet » et « puissant !! », Ralph dit : « Il faut que je te parle. »

C'était le moment ou jamais de lui remettre la lettre de Regulus. Le cadet des Black trépignait. Il n'attendait que le pardon de son frère... ou, du moins, sa compréhension. Sirius prit vivement un air sérieux, coupé dans son élan. D'un signe de tête, Ralph signifia qu'il souhaitait mener la conversation à l'écart.

« Allons en haut. » dit Sirius. « Et tu devrais attacher tes cheveux, ils s'emmêlent vite... ils ont poussé. »

Harry suivit son conseil et fit un catogan. Ils montèrent les escaliers, la longue mèche brune de Harry balayant son dos de droite à gauche, coulant sur ses omoplates, mais ne faisant plus de noeuds... une fois à l'étage, Sirius croisa les bras, les déplia, tenta de déclencher la conversation, sans émettre un mot, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, ne sachant pas quoi dire non plus.

Harry inspira profondément, et plongea la main dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il en ressortit une lettre froissée, pliée, qu'il avait gardée avec lui toute la journée, tant il craignait de tout faire, malgré lui, pour éviter la confrontation directe avec Sirius. Enfin, confrontation… la conversation qui risquait fort probablement de se transformer en confrontation… D'un coup de baguette magique, il défroissa l'enveloppe, et la tendit à Sirius. Celui-ci haussa les épaules : « C'est quoi ? »

« Une lettre. » répondit Ralph, puisque c'était l'évidence. Néanmoins, sa voix trembla quand il ajouta : « Regulus m'a demandé de la transmettre. »

« Regulus t'a… »

Le visage de Sirius se métamorphosa. D'une expression d'intérêt poli, voire sincère, où son perpétuel sourire dominait, il passa à un rictus de pure colère, quelque chose de sauvage, d'animal. C'était une réaction primaire, l'expression de la haine par tous les pores de sa peau, tous les plis de son visage, chaque tendon pouvant être sollicité dans ce masque de rancune durcit par la violence de son ressentiment.

Sirius ne dit rien. Il avait ramené ses mains dans ses poches, carré les épaules, et sa mâchoire. Il groûlait presque. Avant de lui tendre la lettre, Ralph ajouta : « Il n'est pas dans le mauvais camp, Sirius. Juste dans la mauvaise maison. Que ce soit celle des Black ou des Serpentards. Ton frère mérite ton soutien, pas toute ta haine. Peut-être que cette lettre te fera changer d'avis. »

« J'en doute. » répliqué l'aîné des Black, en lui arrachant l'enveloppe des mains. Il la plia en deux puis, sans un mot, pas même un regard, ouvrit la porte derrière lui et s'engouffra dans l'entrée. C'était sa chambre. Il la referma derrière lui, laissant Ralph seul, et désemparé. La lirait-il, au moins, ou l'avait-il déjà brûlée d'un sort ?

**&**

Accoudé au bureau de Sirius, face au carré de lumière diffuse délimité par la fenêtre, Ralph achevait de relire sa lettre. Il sourit de ce qu'il venait d'écrire, ajouta un « s » oublié à la fin d'un verbe, et ferma son encrier. Parfait. Il ajouta la date, avec ce qui restait d'encre dans la plume, d'une écriture ronde et aussi soignée que possible. _Le 27 Décembre 1976_. Ses cheveux glissèrent de son épaule. Ralph grogna, les ramena dans son dos, et utilisa le buvard pour sauver son _6_ alambiqué qui bavait un peu au niveau du rond. Bouse ! Il souffla sur la date, pour être sûr qu'elle soit bien sèche, puis plia la feuille en trois, dans le sens de la longueur, avant de la glisser dans une enveloppe sur laquelle se trouvaient le nom et l'adresse de Franck. Il la scella d'un coup de baguette magique, et la posa dans la pile du courrier à envoyer. S'y trouvaient déjà une lettre pour Regulus, et une autre pour William. La dernière abordait des sujets beaucoup plus graves que celle qu'il destinait à Franck. Ralph n'aimait pas trop « omettre » certains détails de sa vie, dans sa correspondance privée, avec ses amis, comme sa correspondance suivie avec Regulus, la surveillance des mangemorts, ou le rôle nouveau de « relai espion » dans la peau duquel, petit à petit, il commençait à se sentir à l'aise.

Ralph s'empara vivement des lettres, et glissa celles qui étaient compromettantes sous sa chemise. Une seconde plus tard, une latte de parquet ployait sous le poids d'un homme devant la porte, la poignée grinçait. C'était Sirius. Ralph le savait. Depuis ce matin, sans savoir précisémment pourquoi, ni comment, il pressentait certaines choses, certains événements. Quand Lily avait manqué de renverser les œufs au bacon sur Peter, Ralph était intervenu avant que la catastrophe n'arrive et que le pauvre ne se retrouve ébouillanté par l'huile de la poele. Les œufs n'étaient pas saufs, mais Peter, oui.

« Entre. » dit Ralph avant que Sirius n'articule une syllabe. Il éclaircirait le mystère de ces étranges pressentiments plus tard.

Sirius ne se fit pas prier, et ouvrit immédiatement la porte. Il la referma derrière lui. Ralph s'était retourné, l'avant bras nonchalament appuyé sur le dos de la chaise où il se tenait. La lumière blanche de l'extérieur tombait dans son dos, le reste de la pièce était sombre. Sirius s'avança, à petits pas, tenant quelque chose entre ses mains. Il avait le visage baissé. Il renifla, puis : « On n'y voit rien ici. » Un léger claquement plus tard, il avait allumé l'ampoule grésillante et dénudée qui faisait office de lustre. Cette pièce n'avait pas encore été aménagée. Elle n'était pas plus grande qu'un placard, ne comportait qu'une fenêtre face à une porte, un bureau, et une chaise… Sirius comptait en faire une buanderie, mais pour l'instant, l'autre pièce, celle qui devait servir de bureau et de bibliothèque, tenait lieu de chambre à deux de ses hôtes – Lily et Marlène pour ne pas les citer.

Sirius s'appuya contre le bureau, dos à la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas dit un mot de plus. Il avait l'air pâle, les yeux rouges, comme s'il avait pleuré. C'était étrange. Il passa une main absente sur la boîte en bois de rose, caressa les plumes du bout des doigts, et sourit, comme mélancolique. Mais c'était un sourire trop triste, un peu résigné.

« Je… tiens, avant que je ne change d'avis. Faut que je me débarasse de ça, même James, qui n'a d'yeux que pour Lily, m'a posé des questions, à cause de la tronche que je tire depuis qu'on a parlé tous les deux. Mais j'avais pas envie de lui causer de ça. » Il passa une main lasse sur son visage, étirant ses yeux, son nez, ses lèvres. « Tu comprends ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Quelque chose en lui avait envie d'exploser. De joie ? De tristesse ? Il ne savait pas. En tous cas, ça avait envie d'exploser, et ça remontait dans sa gorge, lentement, longuement, sûrement, comme un sanglot sec. Il le ravala, l'empêcha de sortir. Quelque part, Sirius le remercia de son silence, car il mit la main sur son épaule, tapa deux fois, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna, la main sur la poignée. Brusquement, il fixa Harry, droit dans les yeux. Harry eut l'impression de se retrouver nu en plein orage.

« C'est pas une réponse pour Regulus. J'ai décidé de ne pas répondre. Mais j'ai compris. » Un silence, il renacla. « J'ai compris que, parfois, on a le choix, mais on ne peut pas choisir. Alors, on prend une voix dérivée. »

« Pourquoi tu me rends la lettre ? »

Silence. Hésitation. Sirius ouvrit légèrement la porte, la referma. Claquement de la serrure qui se remet en place. Hésitation, encore. Finalement : « Parce que je suis un idiot, et que je suis toujours… jaloux. Enfin, ça, ça ne te concerne pas. Disons simplement que je suis idiot, et que je ne veux pas brûler cette lettre et le regretter. » Il releva la tête, et sourit. « Si je fais des accès de connerie aigue, tu me referas lire cette lettre, mais fais-en des copies avant, d'accord ? Il s'en est fallut de peu pour que je la jette au feu. La curiosité l'a emporté… »

« Ok. Mais avant de partir, j'ai une question indiscrète : pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? »

Sirius carra la mâchoire, comme à chaque fois qu'il allait se mettre en colère. Visiblement, il fit des efforts pour se retenir. Il avait tendance à s'emporter, et il le savait. Harry sourit intérieurement : l'homme qu'il avait connu quinze ans plus tard était resté l'adolescent qu'il était en 1976…

« Parce que je ne suis pas écrivain, et que je n'ai pas trouvé les bons mots. Un pardon ne suffit pas, un discours ne suffirait pas et… et voilà. Donc… dis lui de ma part que j'ai compris. Qu'il est tout excusé, et que moi je m'excuse. »

« Tu peux lui dire ça, il serait heureux… »

« Oui, mais je préfère me faire pardonner en actes plutôt qu'en mots. Je suis comme ça. »

« Je comprends. »

« Ouais… »

Sirius tourna la poignée, puis sourit largement à Ralph.

« T'es rentré depuis pas six mois dans nos vies et déjà tu fous le bordel, Harry. »

Il sourit largement, ses yeux pétillaient de malice, même s'il gardait son teint pâle et ses cernes rouges. Harry balbutia quelque chose, puis se tut.

« Au fait, James essaie de faire des crêpes à la moldue. Lily lui enseigne… tu veux venir voir ça ? »

Ralph rangea la lettre de Regulus à Sirius dans sa chemise, avec les autres. Il garda celle pour Franck en main.

« Pas de soucis. Mais avant, je vais passer poster ça, au grenier, et peut-être donner un bout de lard aux chouettes. C'est qu'elles font du bon travail… »

« Avec tout le temps que tu passes à ce bureau à gratter, j'imagine ! T'as une correspondance de ministre ! » s'exclama Sirius en le laissant passer le premier dehors. Il éteignit la lumière, puis s'en fut en riant. Ralph passa prendre un bout de lard séché dans une boîte en fer sous son lit pour l'amener à la chouette de Regulus et à Hedwige, qui porterait deux lettres (celle de William, qu'elle remettrait en premier à Dumbledore, et celle de Franck). Il allait falloir les gaver, ces oiseaux-là. A peine arrivées ce matin qu'elles repartaient déjà ce soir…

**&**

_Cher Ralph ;_

_Je vois que tu as inauguré ton cadeau de Noël. Ces plumes sont géniales, non ? J'utilise les même… Sirius aussi, avait le même genre de boîte, avant qu'il ne la brûle en partant. Je crois qu'il a brûlé tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à moi, et aux Black, lors de sa fugue. Un grand feu dans le jardin, c'était assez cocasse, avec du recul. Tout à fait Sirius, avec sa signature si _maraudeurienne_._

_Pour parler de lui, avant d'aborder des choses autrement plus inquiétantes (pas de répis au royaume des mangemorts… soupir), je te remercie sincèrement de ce que tu as fait, Ralph, et de ce que tu as réussi à accomplir. Il l'a lue. Il n'a pas répondu, mais il l'a lue. Ton simple post-scriptum rajouté à la fin de la lettre, deux lignes serrées qui veulent tout dire pour moi. Merci. MERCI ! Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, sincèrement, je suis si ému… on voit peut être le bout de cette lutte stérile, le retour à notre fraternité. Je suis si heureux, et en même temps, je nous connais, lui et moi. Combien de temps cela durera-t-il ? Assez jusqu'à Poudlard ? Est-ce que ce sera assez significatif pour qu'à Poudlard il change d'attitude ? Je ne sais pas. On verra. Il répondra en actes, il fait toujours comme ça. Je le connais._

_Bon, à partir de là, je vais devoir faire court car ça devient très compromettant et ce doit partir d'ici au plus vite : demain soir, on passe à l'année suivante, et plusieurs mangemorts ou soupçonnés comme tels sont arrivés à la maison. Toutes les chambres d'amis sont prises… Malefoy est resté. Travers et Jugson sont toujours là, et les familles Crabbe et Goyle sont passées ce midi. Les pères et les fils sont restés. Tous marqués.Tu-sais-qui débarquerait que je n'en serai pas si surpris, tu vois… je vais essayer d'écouter aux portes, ou de faire celui intéressé par ce qui se dit, mais je ne sais pas si, du coup, je vais pouvoir continuer d'envoyer des lettres. Ma mère m'a surpris en train d'écrire à un ami l'autre jour, je l'ai vue fouiller tout mon bureau ensuite, elle a même envoyé Kreattur cette nuit… mais je ne dormais pas. Heureusement, comme tu me l'as conseillé, j'ai brûlé toutes tes lettres. La dernière sera consumée dès que j'aurai scellé celle-là. Bref, pour revenir aux mangemorts : il est prévu, qu'un membre de la famille Rosier vienne ici. Lucy a parlé d'un certain Evan, sans mentionner qui il était.Elle avait l'air ravi, Travers aussi. Tous, en fait. Apparemment,il est très apprécié parmi les mangemorts, pour je ne sais quel fait héroïque à leurs yeux… ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Même Malefoy avait l'air mal à l'aise quand Lucy lui a dit « Vous voyez, il est vivant. Il arrive. Après-demain. ». Et puis les marques que j'ai entraperçues se sont mises à chauffer._

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de continuer, ni de signer. La feuille avait été pliée de travers et glissée précipitament dans l'enveloppe.

**&**

_Ralph ;_

_Rose devait poster une lettre, mais elle n'est pas revenue. Je poste moi-même celle-ci. Je ne sais pas quoi faire !!_

_Regulus._

**&**

_Réponds !_

_Rose n'est toujours pas revenue… Evan Rosier est censé arriver dans une heure, après, on va fêter le passage à la nouvelle année… Tout le monde ne parle que de ça, tout le monde fait comme si l'absence de Rose était normale. Je crois que je suis grillé… qu'est-ce que je fais ?!_

_R._

**&**

_Cher Ralph ;_

_Rose est finalement revenue, mais elle a l'air… sonné. Lucy n'a pas l'air étrangère à ce fait. Rose refuse de me parler. Je ne sais pas quoi faire._

_Evan arrive d'un instant à l'autre. Et si ça avait rapport avec ça ?_

_J'ai utilisé trois hiboux de la poste sorcière, j'ai fait attention de ne pas être suivi, même si nous habitons juste à côté du relais… Mais les lettres ne sont pas assez rapides. Je n'arrive pas à tout gérer seul, dans cette maison de fous. Peut-on se parler par poudre de cheminette ?_

_Regulus._

**&**

Harry eut une caresse absente à l'attention d'Hedwige, qui lui pinça la pulpe du doigt pour signifier son mécontentement.

« Tu travailles beaucoup, ma belle, je sais… et je ne m'occupe pas beaucoup de toi. Je sais. Mais il faut que tu sois forte, tu comprends ? C'est aussi ta guerre, quelque part. Tu es le seul être vivant qu'il me reste, le seul ami qui me vienne de mon passé… »

Hedwige hulula, s'ébroua, puis le repoussa. Elle avait besoin de dormir, même si c'était la nuit. Elle avait voyagé toute la journée, volant bas, près de la neige, ou dans les nuages pour se confondre avec son plumage blanc. Harry ferma sa cage, sortit, et descendit. Marlène l'appelauit, d'en bas. La musique – du rock, assez mal vu à cette époque – emplissait toute la maison comme une onde solide. Le cri de Lily se joignit à celui de Marlène, puis de James, de Sirius, de Remus, de Peter… Ils l'appelaient tous. Ils étaient sa famille.

« Allez, Ralph ! »

« Le décompte ! Le décompte ! »

Il descendit les marches, saisit l'une des bieraubeurres qu'on lui tendait. Des cotillons avaient explosé partout, pendaient au plafond, la chaîne hifi croûlait sous le poids des bouteilles vides.

Sirius lui fit une place entre lui et Remus. Ils se tenaient tous par les épaules et par les hanches, en rond au milieu du salon, sautant en rythme avec la musique. Ils criaient, hurlaient, chantaient, étaient heureux d'être en vie. Harry regarda chaque visage pour être sûr de ne jamais oublier cet instant. En face de lui, les cheveux flamboyants de Lily volaient en tous sens. D'un côté, elle tenait Marlène, qui hurlait littéralement – et pour rire – des mots doux dans l'oreille d'un Sirius survolté.

« _No wrong no right !__No Blood no stain !_ »

De l'autre côté de Lily, James, qui ne croyait pas à son bonheur se tenir sa tigresse par la taille. Après, Peter, puis Remus, qui serrait l'épaule de Ralph à s'en casser les phalanges, à lui péter la clavicule. Ils sautaient, ils dansaient. Leur ronde tournait dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Harry éclata de rire. C'était surréaliste. Et Merlin que c'était bon !

« _All we need is one wooooorld wide vision !!_ » hurla Sirius, les cheveux de Harry dans la figure. Il les écarta, et ils rirent de concert.

Harry fixa chaque visage, chaque expression, chaque iris brillant de plaisir, de la joie d'être en vie, et ensemble. Il n'aurait peut-être pas d'autre nouvel an avec eux. C'était son seul nouvel an avec sa famille. Il devait vivre chaque seconde comme si c'était la dernière. Risquer sa vie pour ces instants de bonheur parfait, pour ces moments de félicité bienheureuse arrachés à la vie cruelle. Risquer sa vie pour Ron et Hermione, avec lesquels il avait passé tant de Noëls, de jours de l'an. Risquer sa vie au nom de celle des autres. Chaque instant de bonheur était une victoire contre Voldemort. Chaque éclat de rire une défaite pour le mage noir. Chaque sourire un espoir ressuscité, une lueur arrachée aux ténèbres.

Harry fixa les yeux de chacun. Iris gris de Sirius, bleus de Marlène, verts de Lily, bruns de James, marrons de Peter, dorés de Remus, et ses yeux, à lui. Ceux de sa mère.

Ils dansaient…

Eclats de rire, éclats de joie, de vie, de bonheur. Rien ne les vaincrait. Eux vaincraient. Il n'y aurait pas de deuxième guerre.

« BONNE ANNÉE !! »

En vie et heureux.

EN VIE ET HEUREUX !

**&**

_On stoppe les échanges. _

_Je me charge du reste._

_Ne me contacte plus._

Ralph n'avait pas signé sa lettre.

**&**

L'atmopshère éthylique et joyeuse du passage à la nouvelle année s'était évaporée quand trois coups frappés à la porte, magiquement amplifiés, avaient fait trembler la maison sur ses fondations. Il était onze heures du matin.

Ralph fut le premier à émerger, car il avait pressenti cet événement. Il s'était réveillé plusieurs minutes avant, attendant qu'il survienne. Cette intuition fulgurante, apparue en rêve, l'avait immédiatement extirpé du sommeil. Il fut donc le premier à se lever, et à se précipiter vers la porte, baguette en main, même s'il avait eu du mal à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à Regulus, Rose, et à tout ce qui pouvait s'être déroulé au square Grimmaurd tandis qu'il ne faisait rien pour les sauver, sinon veiller, penser, regretter... Il regarda à travers le judas, et retint un hoquet de surprise. Il ouvrit la porte, et referma aussitôt les pans de sa chemise de pyjama, entrouverts, que le vent froid de cette nouvelle année soulevait pour venir caresser sa peau encore marquée par les plis du sommeil. William Potter entra, et referma le battant derrière lui. Il était en uniforme d'auror, pourpre et violet. De grands cernes soulignaient ses yeux. Son front était barré de profondes rides, qui étaient plus dûes au souci qu'à l'âge. Ses sourcils froncés d'inquiétude en étaient témoins.

« Que… » entama Harry, immédiatement interrompu.

« On réveille tout le monde. C'est urgent. »

« Quelque chose est arrivé cette nuit ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais son silence parla pour lui. Harry se prit les pieds dans les marches tandis qu'il les grimpait quatre à quatre. Il arracha un Remus épuisé aux bras de Morphée, et tira Sirius hors de sa couette, où il s'était enroulé, replié sur lui-même comme un bébé dans le ventre de sa mère. En bas, William secouait son fils, qui avait passé la nuit sur le canapé, Lily près de lui. Ils n'étaient pas remontés la veille, mais l'humeur n'était pas au scoop, ou au potin. Quand Harry eut réveillé Marlène et Peter, la première dans son lit, l'autre, inexplicablement endormi dans la baignoire, il descendit, et s'assit près du feu mourrant qu'on avait rallumé. William était debout, face à l'âtre. Lily, sur le canapé, s'était enroulée dans une couverture, avec James. William ne taquina pas son fils, pas plus qu'il ne releva pour la montagne de bouteilles d'alcool – innocente bièraubeurre et terrible Whisky Pur Feu mélangés – disseminées dans la pièce comme autant de mines antipersonnel… Quand tous furent assis, attentifs, quand les questions cessèrent pour se concentrer sur les réponses qui allaient venir, William poussa un profond soupir.

« Vous n'avez pas reçu le journal ? »

« Tiens, c'est vrai… » remarqua James. « T'es abonné, pourtant, Sirius. non ? »

« Ouais. Le hibou n'est pas venu taper à mon carreau. »

« Tu l'as pas entendu, plutôt ! » railla Marlène.

Mais la remarque de William leur fit passer toute envie de plaisanter : « Personne n'a reçu la Gazette ce matin. Le responsable éditorial et le directeur du journal ont tous les deux disparu dans la nuit. Ils ont été enlevés en pleine fête du jour de l'an. »

« Quoi ? Mais comment ? » s'exclama Lily. « Vous pensez que… que Vous-savez-qui a… »

« Je ne pense pas, j'en suis sûr. On a aussi retrouvé une famille moldue assassinée dans la maison voisine de celle dans laquelle la fête se déroulait, et où se trouvaient les deux personnes disparues. Mais ce n'est pas tout : les presses de la gazette ont été stoppées cette nuit, et plusieurs journalistes n'ont pas donné signe de vie, ou pas été retrouvés ce matin, bien qu'il soit à cette heure impossible de savoir s'il s'agit simplement d'alcooliques cuvant leur vinasse Merlin seul sait où, ou de véritables disparitions. Cependant… »

« Cependant ? » encouragea James.

« Cependant un journaliste connu pour ses pamphlets contre certains mangemorts soupçonnés a été retrouvé mort dans sa baignoire. »

« Oh. »

« Mort, _dépecé_ et _désossé_, avec la marque des ténèbres en peinture de sang sur les murs de sa salle de bains… »

« Oh… » Bis. S'en suivit une grimace de dégoût générale, et surtout un sentiment d'horreur pure, en songeant à ce qui pourrait arriver aux portés disparus… et de tout ce que cela signifiait. Lily pâlit soudainement. Elle semblait comprendre. Aussitôt, Ralph, que la compagnie du danger avait rendu perspicace, pâlit à son tour.

« Lily… tu ne te sens pas bien ? » s'inquiéta James en la prenant par l'épaule. « C'est un meurtre horrible, mais si tu ne… »

« Vous ne comprenez pas ? » haleta-t-elle, le visage défait, ses yeux écarquillés cherchant le regard de quelqu'un qui aurait également compris. Ils croisèrent celui de Ralph, qui hocha la tête, et se tourna vers William.

« Voldemort est en train de paralyser le système sorcier de communications, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » William déglutit, et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux en disant, insistant bien sur les mots : « Et il surveille le réseau des relais de poste par hiboux, s'il ne le tient pas déjà. J'ai mes sources, elles sont sûres. Tu comprends ce que cela signifie ? »

Harry acquiesça, atone, incapable de parler. Avait-il vraiment écrit à Regulus ? Reçu des réponses de Regulus ? Les lettres et les sujets abordés lui semblaient justes, véritables, mais et si, à la toute fin, ce n'était plus Regulus qui lui répondait ? Ou si quelqu'un interceptait les lettres de celui-ci et les réécrivait pour ne laisser filtrer que certaines informations, ou de fausses pistes ? Par Jugson, ou même Travers ? Et si Regulus avait véritablement été découvert, et ce, depuis le début des vacances ?

Et si Rose était déjà morte à cause de leur imprudence ?

Un sentiment d'urgence envahit Ralph. Il se leva, les poings serrés, les phalanges blanchies autour de sa baguette.

« Rassieds-toi. »

« Non. »

« Je sais ce que tu veux faire et, crois-moi, Ralph, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Mais j'ai… Et si… »

« Je sais. »

Ce dialogue crypté intrigua les autres qui, inquiets, hébétés et silencieux, suivaient la conversation en promenant l'un regard de l'un à l'autre des intervenants, Ralph et William. Avec le tison, Remus remua les braises dans l'âtre de la cheminée, sans dire mot, sans sourciller, ni soupirer. James brisa la glace, ou du moins tenta de le faire : « Papa, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles des vacances. Si lui (il désigna Ralph) y a eu droit, je veux savoir aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as… »

« James, tu ne comprends rien : ceci n'a rien à voir et relève du privé. Cela ne concerne que Ralph, et non, je ne l'ai pas contacté une seule fois. »

Le cœur de Harry se serra, de voir son grand-père mentir, par omission, certes, mais mentir quand même : l'inverse n'était pas vrai. Harry n'avait pas cessé de lui écrire, et de l'abreuver d'informations, peut être fausses désormais. Un instant de silence suivit ces paroles, puis William s'ébroua : « Fils, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas rester plus. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te rendre visite pour te souhaiter une bonne année, à toi et tes amis, mais… »

« Je comprends. Tu as autre chose à faire. Et l'année commence mal. » soupira James, en baissant les yeux. Il mit ses lunettes pour cacher ses yeux qui brillaient de tristesse (tant à cause des mauvaises nouvelles que du fait de constater que son père s'éloignait sciemment de lui au nom de la sécurité d'état). Tout le monde vit bien à quel point il était triste et éprouvé, mais personne n'eut l'indélicatesse de dire quoi que ce soit.

« C'est exact. » dit William. Il ressera le col de sa robe d'auror, comme il s'apprêtait à sortir. « Bon. Pour plus de sécurité, je vais m'auto-instaurer gardien du secret de ta maison, Sirius. N'en sortez pas. Ne communiquez pas. Ni par courrier, ni par poudre de cheminette. Ne laissez entrer personne, de toute façon personne ne vous verra. »

« Comment ça ? » interrogea james.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un gardien du secret ? » s'étonna Ralph.

« Non. »

« Tu lui expliqueras, Ralph. » asséna William. « Je dois y aller. La Main a besoin de moi. » Il parlait de son équipe d'auror, surnommée ainsi car au nombre de cinq et unis comme les doigts d'une main. « Je vous ferai parvenir par une personne de confiance de quoi manger pour tenir à l'intérieur jusqu'à la rentrée. Je viendrai vous chercher moi-même pour vous escorter jusqu'à Poudlard. D'ici là, un protocole de protection aura été instauré. J'espère. »

« Sans système de communication sûr, cela va être difficile. » fit remarquer Remus. William approuva. Il secoua la tête, abattu.

« Le devoir m'appelle. Ne sortez pas. Ne contactez personne. Je suis désolé d'être aussi alarmiste, mais je le dois. Le danger n'est pas illusoire, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi : on protège d'abord ceux qu'on aime. »

La remarque les toucha tous. Leurs cœurs se serrèrent.

« Et maman ? » interrogea James.

« En sécurité aussi. »

« Au ministère ? »

« Surtout pas. C'est probablement l'endroit le moins sûr du moment… Voldemort a tous ses espions là-bas. Y aller, c'est risquer sa vie. »

« Tu _travailles_ au ministère, papa. »

« Je sais, fils. »

Silence. Sans rajouter un mot de plus, William se dirigea vers l'entrée, puis vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit et referma aussitôt qu'il fut dehors. Il transplana.

A l'intérieur du salon, malgré le feu, malgré les couvertures, c'était un froid polaire qui venait de s'abattre. Le départ de William les laissa préoccupés, démunis, à l'abri mais aussi à l'écart de tout, incapables de se séparer de leurs baguettes. La guerre, la vraie, jusque là éloignée, telle un mirage, venait de faire une entrée fracassante dans leur univers d'adolescents. En une nuit, ils étaient tous devenus adultes, ou au moins prêts à l'être.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre** : « _Roses_ ».

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Sur ce coup-là, je suis encore plus sadique que d'habitude. Toujours plus haut, toujours plus fort. C'est ma devise !

Pour cette raison, et parce que j'aime bien discuter avec vous, et que j'aimerai bien avoir un espace de dialogue avec vous, ben j'ai créé un forum (vous savez, ceux que propose fanfiction ?). Lien sur mon profil ! Ca me ferait plaisir de discuter avec vous autrement que par MP (pas pratique, ça).

Sinon, euh, reviews ? :)

Ayez pitié d'une auteur sadique… hin hin.


	11. Roses

**Sept vies pour mourir**

**&**

**Auteur :** GabrielleTrompeLaMort

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure – Mystery – Romance

**Titre :** Sept vies pour mourir

**Spoilers :** Post Tome 6, bien que, depuis la parution du Tome 7, j'aie décidé d'inclure certains éléments du Tome 7 à la fanfic.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction n'est pas à but lucratif. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et la Warnerbros Company.

**Résumé : **Certains appellent ça « jouer avec le feu », mais Harry Potter préfère dire qu'il se sert des mêmes armes que son ennemi pour le vaincre. [Voyage dans le temps – Horcruxes]

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou **!

Bonne année, bonne santé à tous ! Ce n'est pas en 2009 que j'arrêterai d'écrire _SVPM_, si ça peut rassurer certains d'entre vous. ;-)

Au chapitre précédent, je claironnais « je suis la plus foooorteuh ! » parce que j'avais tenu mes délais. Là je crois que je peux m'abstenir de tout commentaire et juste vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en promettant que je ferai mieux pour le chapitre suivant !

Le gros de l'année est passé pour moi, je vais avoir plus de temps, que je compte employer à l'écriture de _SVPM_, entre autres choses… je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre paraîtra, mais c'est sûr que ce sera plus rapide que pour celui-là. Six mois, j'ai honte quand même.

Enfin, j'ai plein de bonnes excuses quand même.

Bonne lecture quoiqu'il en soit. Ce chapitre a été écrit avec amour… et sadisme. ;-)

Gaby.

**Personnages et situations :**

— **Elèves :**

_Ralph Brocklehurst :_ Pseudonyme de notre Harry Potter international au temps des Maraudeurs.

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : _Les Maraudeurs, en septième année, nul besoin de les présenter.

_Lily Evans :_ En septième année à Gryffondor, amie de Marlene McKinnon et de la défunte Helena.

_Marlene McKinnon :_ Amie de Lily et Helena, septième année à Gryffondor, homosexuelle.

_Franck Longdubat :_ En septième année à Gryffondor. Meilleur ami de Rose, en pince sérieusement pour une certaine Alice Hornby.

_Rose Barjow : _Sœur de Rigel Barjow, elle est à Gryffondor en septième année et est très amie avec Franck Longdubat. Ses parents sont les tenanciers de la boutique du même nom au chemin des Embrumes.

_Rigel Barjow :_ Frère de Rose Barjow, il est à Serpentard en septième année, et traîne avec sa bande de caïds, à savoir : Severus Rogue ; Rodolphus Lestrange ; Lucy Rosier et Antonin Dolohov.

_Severus Rogue :_ toujours égal à lui-même, et comme nous le connaissons tous. En septième année lors de l'histoire. L'affaire de la cabane hurlante est déjà passée.

_Regulus Black _: Frère de Sirius Black avec lequel il a de gros problèmes relationnels depuis la fugue de ce dernier, en cinquième année à Serpentard, ami avec Loïs Parkinson, Amycus et Alecto Carrow.

_Loïs Parkinson :_ Cinquième année. Ami avec Regulus Black et les jumeaux Carrow. Craint à Poudlard pour ses élans et regards sadiques et malsains...

_Amycus et Alecto Carrow :_ Cinquièmes années. Mangemorts arrêtés, respectivement hommes et femmes, cités dans le tome six. Famille mangemorte citée dans le tome six, qui apparemment aurait cru Voldemort mort. Par choix, j'ai décidé que les deux personnages suscités seraient de cette famille, mais cela n'est pas sûr. Une simple supposition.

_William Potter_ : père de James Potter, il est l'Auror lieutenant en chef du département de la défense magique, et aussi son porte-parole officiel, avec le commandant principal. Il dirige une équipe d'Aurors, surnommée la Main, car ils sont cinq et soudés jusqu'à la mort. Depuis peu, il enseigne la DCFM à Poudlard.

_Maugrey Fol Œil_ : le seul, l'unique, l'inimitable. Membre de la Main.

_Faustine Bouvaist_ : membre de La Main.

_Fabian et Gidéon Prewett_ : frères de Molly Weasley, membres de la Main.

**-- Professeurs :**

Potions : Horace Slughorn*

DCFM : William Potter

Botanique : Pomona Chourave*

Runes : Albert Vector

Sortilèges : Filius Flitwick*

Métamorphose : Minerva McGonagall*

SACM : Brûlopot

Divination : Melle Cassandra, morte et non remplacée.

_**Cette liste s'enrichira au fur et à mesure des chapitres, et de l'apparition des personnages.**_

**Roses**

_« La tombe […] était encore intacte dans l'allée du cimetière qui longe ma maison. C'était une dalle de grès sur laquelle se dressait une colonnette en marbre blanc cernée de roses en cuir noirci, qui portait le nom et les dates de la morte. La petite colonne était tronquée, pour montrer la brièveté d'une vie trop tôt interrompue, désormais tragique, dans la fleur de la pure promesse. »_  
Extrait de Le Vampire de Ropraz, de Jacques Chessex.

Dans la nuit noire qui avait succédé au jour grisâtre, la lande pelée autour de Poudlard n'avait jamais paru si misérable, et le château si sinistre. Harry sauta de la calèche, et le simple poids de son corps suffit à l'enfoncer jusqu'aux mollets dans la boue composée de terre, de pluie et de neige fondue. L'averse acheva de le tremper des pieds à la tête dans les dix mètres qui le séparaient de l'entrée de Poudlard. Dès qu'il fut sous l'abri des arcades de la cour intérieure, il retira sa capuche et observa les visages qui l'entouraient.

Ni rires ni sourires. Seulement des masques de tristesse. Les larmes n'épargnaient pas les Serpentards. Harry entraperçut Regulus entre deux visages congestionnés par la douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher, puis ne le vit plus. Il se laissa porter par le courant qui semblait traverser la foule, le flux et le reflux des corps, doux et violent, qui l'amenait lentement vers la grande porte et le Hall d'entrée. Sous les arcades, l'air était saturé d'humidité, comme si la pluie se joignait aux larmes pour vider les corps de toutes leurs forces. Il flottait une forte odeur de sueur, âcre et agressive, qu'Harry ne sentait presque pas.

Il pénétra dans le Hall. Lui qui avait cru être sourd à l'extérieur, tant il était obnubilé par ce qu'il voyait, fut soudain assailli de sons, comme si on lui rendait soudain l'ouïe. La rumeur des conversations était souvent brisée par un cri, une respiration saccadée. Partout, on n'entendait que des pleurs. Apparemment, beaucoup de sorciers avaient disparu pendant les vacances, et pas toujours de façon discrète. Harry fronça les sourcils : lors du nouvel an, William ne lui avait pas parlé de disparitions en masse. Pas encore du moins. Il avait seulement signalé la mort des responsables de la Gazette – qui n'avait pas repris son activité depuis, à se demander ce qui se tramait dans les hautes sphères. Harry frissonna.

Malgré son statut, il était aussi aveugle que les autres pour l'instant.

Il se pressa à travers la foule qui semblait vouloir discuter éternellement dans le Hall, comme si ce lieu était hors du temps, des faits ou de la réalité. Il joua des coudes et, enfin, se retrouva dans la Grande Salle. Près de l'estrade des professeurs, James et Lily l'avaient vu et, l'un à côté de l'autre sur le banc, lui firent signe mais sans enthousiasme. Le cœur de Harry ne fit pas de bond, ne manqua pas un battement, resta intact, c'est-à-dire figé tel qu'il était lors de son réveil au 1er Janvier : de glace. Il évitait de penser pour ne pas devenir fou, et agissait mécaniquement, comme un soldat.

La froideur et la détermination devaient se lire sur son visage, dans la force de son regard et de ses gestes, car ses amis lui parlaient sans le regarder. Sans le savoir, Harry s'était composé un masque de violence et de courage.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit s'évaporer l'eau qui trempait ses vêtements, se réchauffa le corps, puis rejoignit les Maraudeurs à leur table. Derrière les silhouettes de Remus et Sirius se dessina celle d'un ami qui lui avait manqué, et pour lequel il s'était beaucoup inquiété. L'ombre fugace d'un sourire passa sur son visage alors qu'il s'avançait vers Franck. Harry plongea dans les bras de celui-ci pour une étreinte fraternelle. Ils se retrouvèrent, non pas joyeux, mais rassurés de se savoir en vie. Alors qu'ils se séparaient, Harry remarqua son visage fermé. Franck lui glissa à l'oreille :

« La famille de Alice a été attaquée. Ma mère refuse de se cacher, elle fait des doigts d'honneur à tous les sang-purs qu'elle croise. Ça pourrait être drôle si ce n'était pas aussi dangereux. »

Harry n'eut même pas envie de rire. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de s'asseoir près de son ami et de Sirius, en face de James, Lily et Marlène.

« Tu n'as pas vu Rose ? » demanda-t-il à Franck.

Celui-ci secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et baissa le regard. Silence sur la table, chacun était tourné vers son assiette vide.

« Aucun de nous ne l'a vue. » dit Sirius d'une voix brisée, derrière le rideau noir de ses cheveux détrempés. Il n'avait pas pris le soin de se sécher. Harry vit Remus prendre la main de son ami sur ses genoux et la serrer.

« Je ne l'ai pas vue non plus. » dit Harry d'une voix de robot. C'était l'évidence-même, puisqu'il demandait de ses nouvelles aux autres. « Et pourtant, j'ai attendu que tout Poudlard soit descendu des wagons avant de remonter. »

« On sait. Tout le monde est presque là. » Lily désigna le Hall d'entrée. « Sauf les disparus, bien sûr… »

Sirius n'eut pas la force de répliquer que Rose ne pouvait pas en faire partie. Il dit simplement : « Elle doit être avec son frère. Ou… ou avec Regulus. »

Ils hochèrent la tête de concert puis le silence s'installa, entrecoupé des baisers de James et Lily qui ne se cachaient plus. Harry leur adressa un regard voilé, presque heureux, puis retomba dans la morosité qui l'habitait. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser le sentiment de culpabilité, insidieux et de plus en plus fort, qui s'installait en lui.

Autour d'eux, les gens s'asseyaient, plus poussés par la faim que par l'heure tardive. À la table des professeurs, les mines étaient neutres, même si la tension était palpable. Le professeur McGonagall semblait encore plus inquiète que les autres. Le professeur Dumbledore était aux abonnés absents. Le repas commença sans lui.

Cela ne surprit pas Harry.

Ils mangèrent sans appétit. Dans la bouche d'Harry, les plats avaient un goût de cendres. Depuis la nuit du nouvel an, ses intuitions se faisaient plus fortes, plus présentes. Il pressentait la venue des gens, les événements, et ne se trompait pas. Parallèlement, ses sensations s'étiolaient. Il perdait en sensibilité. C'était comme…

« _Je deviens comme _lui_._ » pensait-il. « _À l'approche de mon premier meurtre_. »

La vérité aurait dû être moins cruelle. Il se battait pour le bien, et sentait peu à peu son corps dépérir de l'intérieur, devenir à l'image de ce monstre qui l'habitait, de cette chose qui réapparaissait à intervalles réguliers, cet être de chairs pourries, à l'esprit décadent, rongé par un poison…

Marlène brisa l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée. Ce n'était pas pour parler de choses joyeuses (ils en auraient été bien incapables), mais son intervention eu le mérite de les extirper de leurs pensées. Tout en parlant, elle fit des ronds avec son index sur la table de bois ridé :

« Vous avez remarqué, à la gare de Londres… ces hommes autour de certains élèves, avec cet air si patibulaire ? »

« Oui. » murmura Remus en mâchonnant.

« Ce sont des genres d'Aurors, non ? » demanda Peter.

James fit non de la tête. Ils n'avaient pas d'uniforme. Leur unique point commun était le rôle auquel ils se cantonnaient : gardes du corps.

« Ces types sont des mercenaires. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que les gens les payent pour être protégés ? Mais… mais c'est idiot ! » S'exclama Sirius en lâchant sa fourchette de stupéfaction. « Et si ces gars sont à la solde de Voldemort, parce qu'il a été plus offrant ? Ou parce qu'il les a ensorcelés ? Hein ? Qui leur dit qu'ils sont fiables ? »

Le groupe frissonna imperceptiblement à l'entente du nom si redouté. Même Harry, mais lui, c'était de la haine.

Les sorciers-mercenaires étaient réputés pour leur violence et leurs méthodes peu orthodoxes. Les Aurors les employaient quelque fois en tant que chasseurs de primes, l'évitant si c'était possible. Certains particuliers les chargeaient d'enquêtes souvent musclées, toujours en dernier recours. Ces sorciers étaient de ceux qui possédaient les contacts, bons comme mauvais et les entretenaient, pour leur propre intérêt ou celui du client, personne n'aurait su dire.

« Heureusement que les Aurors leur ont refusé l'accès au train. L'ambiance était déjà assez tendue comme ça, avec des uniformes pourpres partout, et leurs visages fermés, si sérieux, si alarmés… et quand ils volaient autour du train et qu'il y a eu l'alerte… c'était horrible. Horrible ! On se croirait en… en guerre. » Acheva Marlène, dont les longs cils ne purent retenir les larmes qui menaçaient. Ce ne seraient pas les dernières qu'elle pleurerait.

Seul Harry osa la rectifier :

« Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Le père de James l'a déjà dit. Nous sommes en guerre. Elle est silencieuse, mais elle est dans nos pas. Et nous devons être prêts. »

« On n'est jamais prêts pour la guerre. » dit Lily en le regardant très sérieusement.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et ils eurent l'impression fugace de se regarder dans un miroir. Harry cilla, sans céder de terrain :

« Moi si. »

Il ajouta à part lui : « _Je l'ai toujours été_. »

**&**

Poudlard passait sa première nuit blanche. Ni les élèves ni les professeurs n'avaient trouvé le sommeil – ou très tard, trop tard pour récupérer sur la fatigue, le stress et la tension qui les habitaient. Harry n'avait pas cessé de se retourner dans son lit, fanant les draps propres et blancs, rejetant les couvertures à ses pieds tant il avait chaud. Il se sentait comme pris de fièvre. C'était insupportable. Et il se renfermait encore sur lui-même, il le savait, mais ne s'en apercevait presque pas. Plus il plongeait, plus il avait l'impression de se rapprocher d'une solution.

La solution était en lui, il le savait. Aussi, l'extérieur lui semblait mauvais. Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment, mais l'éprouvait durement. Il avait mal sur un plan spirituel où la douleur n'aurait pas dû exister.

Quand il ouvrait les yeux, il voyait la lune pâle en face de lui, pareille à un œil unique fixé sur lui. Alors, il se tournait sur le côté, et faisait face aux rideaux rouges, semblables à des traînées de sang écarlate. Il fermait les yeux. Se concentrait sur le souvenir de Rose, et replongeait. Loin. Profondément. En lui-même. Vers cet être monstrueux qui l'habitait, mais était à même de l'aider… il était sur le point de le voir. De l'atteindre. Il tendit la main.

Un cri l'éveilla. C'était son propre cri. Harry sentit le souffle mordant de l'hiver dans sa trachée et ses poumons. Une fenêtre venait de claquer et de s'ouvrir dans la chambre. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter dormaient encore, tous emmitouflés sous leurs couvertures. Eux n'avaient rien senti. Harry était à demi-nu. Il avait l'impression de s'être battu.

Silencieusement, pour ne pas réveiller ses amis, il alla refermer le carreau, se rhabilla correctement, puis retourna se coucher.

Il devait penser à autre chose pour éviter de devenir fou. Qu'il faisait chaud ! la fièvre venait de l'intérieur. Plus son inquiétude grandissait, plus le contact des draps lui devenait insupportable. Et son propre corps… Il devait penser à quelque chose d'agréable.

La chambre, voilà. Le dortoir.

Il était étrange de se dire qu'il dormait dans la même pièce que ses plus proches parents ce soir, alors qu'avant les vacances, encore, il partageait le dortoir de premières années. Sirius avait eu une bonne idée en proposant de soudoyer Patty, l'elfe de maison de Poudlard qui avait pris soin de Harry après son arrestation. La créature s'était mise en quatre pour aménager la chambre d'un cinquième lit sans que le couloir ne soit bloqué. Le baldaquin de Harry était un peu plus étroit que les autres, mais qu'importe : il dormait près de ceux qu'il aimait – si l'on exceptait Peter qu'il ne parvenait pas à apprécier même avec les plus grands efforts… Il n'était pas encore coupable, Harry pouvait changer cela, mais il savait la graine de la trahison plantée en lui d'avance.

Malgré cette dernière pensée peu joyeuse, il constata, que la fièvre l'avait quitté. Il semblait sortir d'un rêve, et cligna des yeux pour être sûr que c'était bien le cas. Tout paraissait normal…

« Que m'arrive-t-il, bon sang ?! »

À six heures du matin, las de se retourner dans son lit pour contempler les lourds rideaux du baldaquin, il se leva. Les cours commençaient dans deux heures.

Tandis qu'il se rasait dans la salle de bain, Harry s'arrêta, surpris. Il fixa son reflet dans le miroir.

« J'ai changé. » dit-il en passant la main sur son menton recouvert de mousse. « Mais en quoi ? »

Il s'observa, se palpa, avec une inquiétude perceptible. Surtout son visage. Il était semblable à tous les autres jours : traits doux, fins, mais profil volontaire, ses yeux émeraudes, ses sourcils légèrement broussailleux parce qu'il négligeait de les entretenir, ce grain de beauté sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, et les cheveux maintenant longs qui encadraient son visage. Harry se pencha par-dessus l'évier en marbre blanc pour regarder ses yeux. Les pupilles focalisèrent et s'agrandirent. Rien n'était anormal.

Il termina de se raser, puis se retourna pour poser le rasoir dans sa trousse de toilette. Il se figea. Là ! Dans le mouvement ! Quelque chose avait changé. Son allure n'était plus la même.

Il se figea de nouveau. Bougea tout en suivant ses gestes dans le miroir. Le phénomène ne se reproduisit pas.

Quelqu'un entra, et le surprit alors qu'il était en train de s'observer torse nu, la serviette sur les hanches.

« James ! »

« J'en étais sûr : tu n'es pas asexué et tu es comme les autres, tu t'inquiètes de ton apparence. Ouf, tout va bien, tu es normal. »

« _Normal_. »

Harry eut un imperceptible sourire.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Oh que si… tu te mates. Je rigolerai pas, t'inquiète. Pas très fort. Moi aussi je le fais, je m'ausculte, alors bon… »

« Et Lily t'ausculte aussi ? »

« Saleté !... Oh ! OH OH ! Un sourire, enfin ! Un vrai de vrai ! Nous autres on n'a pas l'air joyeux en ce moment, mais alors toi tu titres une tronche de pierre tombale depuis le jour de l'an. C'est encore pire. »

« Ah… ah bon ? Je pensais pourtant… »

« … cacher le fait que tu étais inquiet ? »

James referma la porte de la salle de bain, puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« On n'a pas pu t'arracher plus de trois mots d'affilée, ces derniers jours. Tu es comme… absent. Oui, c'est ça. Absent. »

« Je réfléchis. »

« À propos de Rose, et du reste. On en a parlé avec Sirius. Tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle… tous ensemble ? »

James semblait marcher sur des braises. Il s'y brûla, d'ailleurs. Harry se referma aussi vite qu'il s'était ouvert. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en une seule ligne, une barre noire au dessus de ses yeux verts. James eut un mouvement de recul.

« Non. C'est hors de question. »

Il rinça son visage, prit ses habits, et claqua la porte au nez d'un James sonné d'avoir essuyé un refus si rigide.

Harry ne reparut pas avant le déjeuner. En guise de bonjour, il eut droit à un « où étais-tu ? » de James, suivi d'un « nous étions inquiets » de Lily. Il prit un croissant et quitta la table sans mot dire. Il ne se retourna même pas pour adresser un regard d'excuse à Lily, qui s'était levée et l'appelait dans son dos. Franck, hébété, le fixa l'air infiniment triste.

« Ralph ! Ralph, reviens !... »

Il avait envie de répliquer :

« Je m'appelle Harry. »

Mais n'en fit rien.

Il n'avait pas envie de discuter. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne faisait que retarder le moment de vérité, de la discussion qui les mènerait au point fatidique de non-retour : Rose.

Harry n'osait plus regarder Sirius en face. Ni Regulus, à vrai dire.

Ce dernier n'avait pas cherché à le contacter depuis la veille, et n'avait eu aucun regard pour la table des Gryffondors. Il faisait comme si Harry n'existait pas, comme s'il était un autre, ou sous l'emprise d'un impérium…

Harry serra le poing et s'arrêta dans le couloir désert. Il leva ses yeux plein de larmes vers les vitraux, le plafond et ses arcades. Aucune lumière là-haut, seulement le jeu des torches qui vacillaient dans un courant d'air.

Encore un jour de pluie…

Harry soupira. Il fit le décompte de ses alliés à Poudlard : Regulus n'était plus sûr, Dumbledore était absent, William était absent, et toute La Main avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas parler avec les autres.

Il était seul.

**&**

« Rigel Barjow »

« Présent. » dit-il de sa voix insupportablement traînante. Harry fixa la nuque de Rigel devant lui, comme s'il voulait la briser de son simple regard. Il imaginait déjà le craquement, l'angle étrange que formerait son cou avec l'épaule, sa tête ballotant…

« Sirius Black. »

« Présent. »

« Ralph Brocklehurst. »

« Présent… »

Aujourd'hui, le professeur Slughorn avait omis d'appeler Rose. Il n'avait appelé que Rigel, laissant sa sœur à l'oubli.

Rosier se retourna, l'air suave, et lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse. Ce fut rapide, discret, à peine esquissé, mais ce fut. Harry hoqueta. Jouait-elle encore la comédie ou s'inquiétait-elle vraiment pour Rose ? Peut être que ses excuses d'avant les vacances n'étaient pas feintes, ni son amitié pour la sœur de Rigel… Non. Elle était la maîtresse d'un Mangemort évadé, elle était visiblement en très bons termes avec son frère Evan Rosier, et tous les autres Serpentards. C'était une vipère, Harry ne devait pas l'oublier.

Il contempla sa longue chevelure qui serpentait dans son dos, sur laquelle les flammes s'accrochaient en reflets sinueux… Rosier était d'une beauté irréelle, venimeuse. Il ne devait pas se laisser avoir par ses charmes et ses airs apitoyés. Elle était comme les autres : elle avait un monstre à l'intérieur.

« À quoi tu penses ? » l'interrompit Franck, à ses côtés.

« Il n'a pas appelé Rose. » dit Ralph en désignant le professeur, sans prendre le soin de baisser la voix.

Franck hocha la tête.

« C'est vrai… tu crois qu'il sait quelque chose ? Ou qu'il a eu des nouvelles d'elle ? »

« Je ne sais pas. On en parlera après le cours si tu veux. Nous avons une heure de libre. »

Certain que Rosier n'avait pas manqué un seul mot de cette maigre conversation, Ralph s'employa à trier, découper en fines lamelles et faire infuser les ingrédients de la potion en silence. Le cours se déroula sans incident notable.

Alors que Ralph rangeait les balances dans l'armoire au fond de la classe, il fut rejoint par Rosier, qui portait une pile de plateaux en tain. Elle les déposa soigneusement sur l'étagère, les séparant en piles de dix pour répartir le poids, puis glissa sa main blanche et gracieuse vers celle de Ralph. Leurs paumes se touchaient. Ralph resta quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire à s'occuper de la balance qu'il était en train de ranger quand il remarqua qu'elle poussait vers lui un bout de parchemin plié en quatre.

« Je n'ai pas signé. » murmura-t-elle, sans le regarder depuis l'abri de ses cheveux bouclés.

Ralph recouvrit le papier de sa propre main, interloqué. Ensuite, elle termina de ranger les plateaux, et partit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il mit le message dans sa poche. Celle-ci lui sembla brûlante dès qu'il l'eut déposé. Sa main aussi.

En prenant son sac, à son bureau, il observa sa paume, s'attendant presque à ce qu'elle porte une marque noirâtre. Il caressa doucement la peau à l'endroit où Rosier l'avait touchée… il émanait d'elle une force, quelque chose d'intensément puissant et d'érotique que Ralph n'osait pas chercher à identifier. Il savait qu'elle jouait sur cette aura et cette attirance naturelle qu'elle provoquait chez autrui, mais il s'y laissait prendre, comme un débutant, et cela l'énervait et le fascinait tout à la fois.

Harry secoua la tête, se reprit. Il ne devait pas penser à ses ennemis de cette manière – si tant est qu'elle fut vraiment du nombre de ceux-ci. Il rejoignit Franck, qui l'attendait dehors.

« Tu ne vas pas rejoindre Alice ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Non. Elle a cours jusqu'à midi. »

Les Gryffondors, eux, finissaient à onze heures. Aussi Harry et Franck prirent-ils le chemin de leur salle commune. Il faillit se retourner, pour voir si Rosier les suivait du regard depuis l'autre bout du couloir, mais se retint. Dès qu'ils eurent passé le coin du couloir et qu'il se sut hors de vue, Harry souffla. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait retenu sa respiration depuis la salle de cours et n'avait pas desserré les dents alors que Franck parlait seul.

« Ralph… fais au moins semblant de m'écouter. »

« Quoi ? Oh… désolé. » Il l'était sincèrement. « Je suis souvent dans mes pensées, ces derniers temps. »

« C'est un euphémisme. » fit Franck d'une voix amère que Ralph ne lui connaissait pas. « Tu ne parles plus à personne. James dit que tu l'as envoyé sur les roses ce matin. Sans parler de ton comportement au petit déjeuner ! »

Ralph ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas d'arguments à exposer. Franck disait la pure vérité.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle ? » ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le tableau de la grosse dame – qui, pour l'hiver, avait revêtu une petite laine d'un affreux rose criard qui n'était pas sans rappeler Ombrage à Harry.

« Cœur de lion ! » fit Harry à l'adresse de la grosse dame, qui leur laissa le passage.

Il ne répondit pas à Franck, laissant le soin au silence de répondre pour lui. Non, il n'avait envie de parler à personne.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour Rose, c'est ça ? »

« Laisse-moi. »

« Ralph, tu n'y peux rien, comme nous autres. » Franck accrocha son bras, se mit entre lui et les escaliers de la tour. Il le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Harry vit dans les siens le terrible écho de ceux de Neville, un soir où lui-même, Ron et Hermione allaient courir les couloirs du château…

Mêmes lieux, autres temps.

« Nous ne sommes que des élèves. Cesse de chercher des solutions que nous ne pourrons pas appliquer. »

« Dirais-tu la même chose à Sirius ? »

Harry accrocha son autre avant-bras, et répéta : « Laisse-moi passer. » Franck n'allait pas le garder indéfiniment dans le passage des escaliers, aussi le laissa-t-il partir vers les dortoirs. Lily, Marlène et les Maraudeurs les avaient observés, près du feu. Ils avaient rejoint la salle commune avant Ralph et Franck, ce dernier ayant attendu que son ami termine de ranger ce que Slughorn lui avait désigné. Franck soupira, las, puis les rejoignit.

Il avait l'impression que son ami l'avait quitté en même temps que Rose avait disparue. Personne n'avait de nouvelles. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre au pire, et voir Ralph aussi renfermé sur lui-même lui faisait encore plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait crû.

De son côté, Ralph avait déjà oublié l'incident. Il avait monté quatre à quatre les marches de la tour pour se retrouver seul aussi vite que possible. Il avait croisé Mafalda Hopkirk sur le palier, mais lui avait littéralement refermé la porte au nez, avant même qu'elle ne s'avise de lui dire bonjour. Heureusement que le futur agent du ministère avait l'esprit plutôt lent dans sa jeunesse…

Harry verrouilla la porte, s'y adossa, et plongea la main dans sa poche. Il sortit le petit bout de parchemin et le contempla, fébrile. Il le déplia avec mille précautions.

L'encre n'avait pas eu le temps de sécher sur le papier. Rosier avait plié le message dès qu'elle l'avait écrit, de sa main légère. Son écriture était à son image : élégante, souple, d'une perfection suspecte si l'on exceptait les tâches d'encre dû au pliage précipité.

Harry ne s'attendait pas à une telle question de sa part :

« _Sais-tu où est Rose ?_ »

Il eut envie de hurler. Pareille à une avalanche, sa colère retomba quand il se rendit compte de ce que signifiait ce message.

Elle avait besoin de lui. Et même si c'était pour le manipuler, il pouvait lui rendre la pareille, aisément, même.

Car si il savait exactement qui elle était, elle, de son côté, ignorait tout de Ralph Brocklehurst. Et, à plus forte raison, du futur et d'Harry Potter…

**&**

Harry attendait Regulus devant les cuisines.

Il n'avait trouvé qu'un seul moyen pour le contacter sans que la suite de courtisans qui l'entourait sans cesse ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit : il avait envoyé des boîtes de chocolat à la liqueur de cerise, accompagnées d'une lettre à l'écriture qui se voulait féminine. Le Gryffondor espérait juste que le Serpentard reconnaîtrait le papier à lettre qu'il avait lui-même sélectionné pour son cadeau de Noël (1), et saisirait le véritable fond de la missive, qui revêtait cette forme pour le moins surprenante :

_Cher Regulus,_

_J'ai constaté que ta petite amie n'était pas revenue à l'école, aussi dois-tu te sentir bien seul. Je compatis sincèrement, et j'espère que ta peine ne te pèse pas trop._

_Quand je me sens seule et abandonnée, je mange du chocolat. Ça me redonne le sourire. Aussi voici une boîte que tu pourras déguster en attendant le retour de Rose._

_Je n'aimerai pas te savoir seul à minuit dans les cuisines en train de noyer ta peine dans la Bièraubeurre. Alors fais-moi plaisir et, ce soir, avant de te coucher, partage ces chocolats avec tes amis et raconte-leur combien tu es triste. Je suis certaine que cela t'apportera un repos bien mérité, et que tu pourras laisser aller ta peine dans le silence réconfortant de leur sommeil._

_Tu feras de bienheureux rêves avec eux._

_Ta prévoyante,_

_R._

Harry retint son souffle : Regulus n'était plus qu'à quelques couloirs de là. Il montait les escaliers, au couvert d'un sortilège de désillusion, baguette en main. L'étrange prémonition du Gryffondor se confirma quand il se tourna et, une seconde plus tard, le sentit plus qu'il ne le vit arriver par le couloir de gauche. Il souffla :

« Regulus ! »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais le jeune homme se figea. Harry ne risqua pas de réveiller les tableaux une seconde fois et sortit la main de sa cape pour chatouiller la poire qui ornait le grand tableau de l'entrée des cuisines. Le cadet des Black dut le voir car le très faible écho de ses pas se rapprocha de son ami. L'un derrière l'autre, ils pénétrèrent dans les cuisines où se trouvait la réplique des quatre tables de la Grande Salle, entourée de deux rangées de fourneaux aussi longues que la pièce.

Il était trop tard pour que les elfes de maisons n'aient pas fini la vaisselle, trop tôt pour qu'ils se mettent à préparer le petit déjeuner… l'heure parfaite pour s'y retrouver discrètement, même lorsque l'école disposait d'un couvre-feu durci après les événements des vacances.

Pas de sorties en extérieur après dix-huit heures, car la nuit l'emportait déjà sur le jour. Retour obligatoire aux salles communes après le dîner. La tour des Gryffondors aurait été submergée par ses lions si autant n'avaient pas disparu mystérieusement, ou déserté Poudlard de leur fait ou de celui de leurs parents.

Harry leva sa cape d'invisibilité, et Regulus son sort de désillusion.

« Ralph, oh, RALPH ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te voir. Enfin… enfin ! »

Les garçons s'étreignirent une brève seconde sans se départir de leur air grave. Ils s'assirent sur les bancs, l'un en face de l'autre, de part et d'autre de l'une des tables du centre. Harry en vint tout de suite au sujet qui les inquiétait :

« Les lettres : c'était les tiennes ? Est-ce que tu sais où est Rose ? »

« Oui, c'étaient les miennes jusqu'à la fin. En ce qui concerne Rose… je l'ignore, elle a disparu le jour de la rentrée. Ses parents ont dit qu'ils se chargeaient de les amener à la gare de Londres, par leurs propres moyens, ce qui est idiot puisqu'ils étaient chez nous et empruntaient donc le même chemin. Mes parents n'ont pas fait d'histoire. J'ai dit à Rose de faire attention, elle a répondu que s'ils voulaient la marquer avant la rentrée, elle résisterait. Je lui ai dit que c'était prévu pour son anniversaire… ne la voyant pas revenir avec son frère, et lui fier comme pas possible, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions, et je ne pouvais rien faire. Rien ! Ralph comme je m'en veux… si tu savais. »

Ses yeux étaient brillants et il clignait trop souvent des paupières. Harry évita de le regarder en face : Regulus avait fait son possible à Square Grimmaurd tandis que lui profitait égoïstement de ses parents, de sa famille recomposée, en sachant pertinemment que Rose courrait un risque mortel.

Il savait, il n'ignorait rien, et il n'avait rien fait.

« Elle est morte et c'est de ma faute. »

« Non. Tu aurais fait quoi ? Et puis rien ne nous dit qu'elle l'est. Peut-être qu'elle a… »

« Qu'elle est retenue par ses parents ? Allons Regulus, ne sois pas aveugle ! »

Le jeune Black recula comme s'il avait reçu un coup de fouet. Soudain, Harry eut l'impression de crever la surface de l'eau et de revenir à lui. À l'air et à sa personnalité réelle. Encore une fois, il s'était laissé aller à ses sentiments les plus sombres, et le monstre de noirceur qui grandissait en lui avait pris le pas sur son âme.

« Ralph, ne dis pas ça… pitié… »

« Excuse-moi. Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Il y a un espoir, tu as raison. Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle. Tant qu'on n'a pas prouvé sa mort, on doit tout faire pour la retrouver vivante. »

Regulus le jaugea, et relâcha la pression. Ses épaules et ses bras qu'il avait relevés, comme en protection, s'affaissèrent et il revint à une respiration normale.

« Je préfère quand tu dis ça. »

Un silence, une inspiration.

« Tu sais, tu es effrayant quand tu t'énerves. Tu as une flamme dans le regard qui… enfin, passons. Que faisons-nous ? »

« Il faudrait qu'on parle à Dumbledore ou à un membre de La Main, mais ils ne feraient rien. Ils ont eu nos informations et sont occupés, c'est à nous d'agir. J'ai un début de piste, tiens, regarde. »

Harry fouilla dans sa poche et sortit le papier froissé que Lucy Rosier lui avait donné. Il lui expliqua dans quelles circonstances il l'avait reçu, puis attendit la réaction de Regulus. Elle ne se fit pas attendre :

« Elle ment. Elle manipule, comme toujours. Tu sais, si elle jouait la comédie avec les Mangemorts, elle ne serait pas allée jusqu'à coucher avec un assassin reconnu. »

« Tu penses ? Si sa vie est en jeu, peut-être… »

« Sa vie à elle, oui. Rose, elle s'en fout, j'en suis certain. »

« Tu as pourtant dit dans tes lettres qu'elle essayait d'être amie avec elle. »

« Sa définition de l'amitié est comme celle de mes parents : elle ne porte d'intérêt qu'aux gens susceptibles de lui apporter quelque chose. Il faut voir comme elle a agi avec moi. Si Travers n'était pas arrivé, et si j'avais été un _vrai Black_, comme disent mes parents quand ils me comparent naïvement à Sirius en pensant que je vaux cent fois mieux, et bien peut-être que ce serait avec moi qu'elle aurait couché. »

« Mais tu n'es pas comme ça. »

« Surtout pas ! »

Harry se prit à rire devant l'air outré que prenait Regulus, et la légère teinte rose que de ses joues tandis qu'il évoquait les folles nuits de la Serpentard. Harry reprit :

« La question est : entre-t-on dans son jeu pour la mener en bateau ? Si oui, que lui révèle-t-on pour ne pas devenir dépendant d'elle ? Si non, quelle attitude adopter si elle insiste ? »

Ils débattirent un long moment dans le vaste silence des cuisines, puis décidèrent qu'il valait mieux ignorer cette première tentative d'approche. Si Rosier tenait vraiment à s'allier à eux, sincèrement ou pas, peu importait, elle ne manquerait pas d'insister face à leur manque de réaction. Et si ce n'était qu'un caprice de sa part, ou une impulsion soudaine, elle s'en tiendrait là.

Si elle persistait, ils aviseraient, mais les deux amis étaient d'avis de lui demander d'avancer des preuves de sa sincérité. Même s'ils avaient décidé de ne jamais lui faire confiance, il valait mieux faire croire à la Serpentard que leur loyauté pouvait s'acheter… elle n'en serait que plus manipulable.

Quand ils eurent épuisé les sujets de discussion les plus urgents, Regulus voulut parler de Sirius, mais Harry secoua la tête.

« Il est presque deux heures du matin, il ne faut pas que ces réunions durent longtemps. Tu vois la salle désaffectée, à côté des toilettes de Mimi geignarde ? »

« Celle que plus personne n'utilise à cause des inondations récurrentes ? »

« Oui. Eh bien on communiquera là. Il y a suffisamment de poussière sur les tables et les étagères vides pour qu'on s'y écrive des messages. Si tu lis l'un des miens, tu le soulignes, et inversement. Il faudra quand même veiller à faire passer ça pour des mots inoffensifs. »

« Je vais apprendre la subtilité… j'ai failli ne pas saisir le message, dans la lettre. »

Harry ricana. Il ajouta :

« En plus, personne ne fera attention à un garçon qui emprunte la porte de la salle de classe au lieu de celle des toilettes des garçons juste en face. »

« Si je suis seul, pas de soucis… »

« Ton cortège de serpents t'accompagne jusqu'aux toilettes ? »

Les jeunes hommes eurent un sourire de connivence.

« Ils voudraient bien mais j'ai réussi à les convaincre du contraire. Peut-être que demain j'aurai même du répit, grâce à toi et à tes chocolats magiques… où tu as eu cette idée ? »

Harry ne pouvait lui révéler qu'il s'était inspiré de deux jumeaux qu'il connaissait bien, et qui s'étaient amusés, en cinquième année, à offrir des chocolats ensorcelés au concierge. Boutons sur le nez, somnolence, chacun cachait une surprise. Ombrage était allée jusqu'à interdire aux élèves d'offrir des friandises… le commerce secret des Weasley n'avait jamais été aussi florissant. Il se souvint avec nostalgie des nougats Néansang et des pastilles de Gerbe… Devant son sourire mélancolique, Regulus ne put s'empêcher de toussoter pour le ramener à la réalité.

« Un bonbon pour la toux ? » proposa Harry. Regulus le regarda étrangement, puis partit d'un éclat de rire.

« Non, ça ira. Bon, j'y vais en premier si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Ok. Fais attention. Pas que pour le retour. Veille sur toi. Je m'occupe de Rosier, et si elle te contacte, contacte-_moi_. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. À bientôt j'espère. J'en ai marre de dormir, d'agir, de penser et de parler comme si j'étais au dessus d'un bain d'acide… »

Puis le trop jeune espion remit sur lui son sort de désillusion, passa la porte des cuisines, et prit le chemin de son nid de serpents.

**&**

Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal étaient suspendus jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il faisait trop froid pour sortir même le midi, et à l'intérieur, l'ambiance était si morose qu'elle glaçait le cœur et l'esprit. Harry n'en pouvait plus de déambuler dans un Poudlard vidé de sa substance, où les élèves désertaient chaque jour. On voyait les parents de ces derniers défiler dans les bureaux des directeurs de maisons qui, impuissants, laissaient partir les élèves sous le regard méfiant de leurs géniteurs.

Hors de Poudlard, ils étaient sans défense. Les professeurs avaient beau le répéter, personne n'écoutait.

Paradoxalement, c'étaient les enfants de moldus qui étaient les plus nombreux à rester : ils n'avaient pas dit à leur parent quel risque ils courraient, et se sentaient probablement plus en sécurité dans le château que dehors, ce qui était la vérité. Sans compter qu'ils protégeaient ainsi leurs pères et mères, à l'écart, sans attirer l'attention…

Pendant l'une de leurs heures libérées, Ralph et Franck étudiaient dans la bibliothèque pour un devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. À défaut de faire cours, leur professeur leur donnait des rédactions et des cas pratiques. Ce n'était pas le meilleur entraînement mais c'était mieux que rien. Certains esprits perfides susurraient que les copies pourraient bien n'être jamais corrigées, en ces temps incertains… James enrageait, Lily le retenait. Les langues de vipères n'attendaient qu'un geste pour déclencher une guerre ouverte entre maisons. Le groupe des Maraudeurs était leur principale cible.

La bibliothèque était calme, lieu de travail idéal malgré l'odeur capiteuse et entêtante des livres parfois centenaires qui y reposaient. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient étalés sur la table. Les pages ouvertes concernaient les peuples du sous-sol, avec une présentation générale des plus nuisibles.

Alors que Franck relevait un nez plein d'encre noire de son parchemin et que Ralph apposait son buvard sur une tâche d'encre malheureuse, dans un « _crac !_ » qui leur attira les foudres de la bibliothécaire, un elfe de maison apparut. Il était mauve, malingre bien que souriant, vêtu d'un grand drap passé à la romaine. Il s'inclina devant les deux jeunes hommes, et Ralph reconnut Patty, qui l'avait aimablement servi le soir après son arrestation, quand il était si faible et si seul.

« Bonjour, Patty. »

« Bonjour, maître Brocklehurst. J'ai deux messages pour vous. »

Et l'elfe lui tendit une lettre roulée, cachetée de cire rouge. Sur le cachet se trouvait un phénix qui lui rappela immédiatement Fumseck. Franck lança un coup d'œil curieux à la missive, sans insister toutefois.

L'autre message était un simple bout de papier plié en quatre.

« Je ne sais d'où vient la première lettre, monsieur, mais celle-ci est d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bouclés. Et auburn, je crois, monsieur. Elle portait les couleurs de Serpentard. »

« Que te voudrait Serpentard ? » s'exclama Franck, le regard plein d'éclairs. « Si c'est pour nous insulter encore, c'est… »

D'un geste, Ralph lui ordonna de baisser d'un ton.

« Tous ne sont pas mauvais. Patty, tu peux disposer. Merci d'avoir accompli ton devoir. »

« Bonne journée, maîtres Brocklehurst et Longdubat. »

Dans un autre « crac ! » sonore qui leur valut cette fois l'expulsion, l'elfe s'en alla. Les Gryffondors rangèrent leurs affaires sous le regard sévère de Mme Pince qui les obligea à essuyer la table pour qu'ils n'y laissent aucun bout de parchemin ni aucune trace d'encre. Tandis que la femme acariâtre fermait la porte derrière eux pour conserver le silence de son sanctuaire du savoir, ils firent mine de s'éloigner.

Mais Ralph voulait lire les lettres, et Franck était bien trop curieux pour son bien. Il chuchota :

« T'as du courrier d'une Serpentard, et aussi de Dumbledore. J'ai vu le cachet, je ne suis pas idiot ! »

Ses yeux bruns semblaient l'accuser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? C'est à propos de Rose ? »

Harry repoussa ses cheveux et termina de ranger ses affaires dans son sac, tant leur départ de la bibliothèque avait été précipité. Il énonça calmement : « Je ne saurai qu'une fois que j'aurai lu. Si tu permets, je vais m'en occuper dès maintenant. Tu peux faire le guet ? Même si ce n'est rien d'important, je crois que ça me concerne de près… peut-être mon passé, et je ne veux rien laisser filtrer. »

Il eut un regard désolé.

« Je ne te ferai pas lire les lettres si c'est le cas. »

« Je comprends. »

« Mais si c'est à propos de Rose, tu sauras tout. »

Au coin d'un couloir, Ralph s'appuya contre une colonne de pierre grise tandis que Franck lui tournait le dos, scrutant les deux accès.

« Fais-vite… » Marmonna-t-il.

Ralph ne se fit pas prier. En premier, il déplia la lettre de Dumbledore : le sorcier le mettait en garde contre certaines pratiques nouvellement instaurées par les Mangemorts, et le remerciait pour ses informations. Rien de plus, rien de nouveau.

Alors, il ouvrit la missive de Lucy Rosier. Ce qu'il y lut manqua de le faire chavirer.

Impensable.

Impossible.

_Deux mauvaises nouvelles :  
1) Ils ont tué la Barjow. Le Barjow l'a annoncé ce matin à ses proches. Le petit serpent noir ne sait pas encore.  
2) Mon propre frère a rejoint Ses forces._

C'était comme si le monde se dérobait sous ses pieds. Les certitudes auxquelles il s'accrochait se dérobèrent. Il tombait du haut de son espoir immense…

« _Rose Alegria Barjow – 1960/1977 – assassinée_ »

Avec toute la force de conviction qui lui restait, il rejeta l'idée. La source n'était pas fiable, ils ne savaient pas s'ils pouvaient faire confiance à Rosier. Elle les manipulait, c'était certain. Rose ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas être… il n'arrivait pas à s'y résigner, pas à penser au simple fait qu'elle puisse… Non. Il refusait. Il rejetait.

Il était là pour changer le passé, il ne pouvait pas avoir échoué, perdu la fille qui aurait pu être la petite amie de son parrain. Ou celle du « _petit serpent noir_ » qu'était Regulus.

Impossible.

Impensable !

Le trouvant long, Franck se retourna. Il écarquilla les yeux face à son teint livide. Pâle comme un fantôme, des cernes immenses sous les yeux, qui pesaient sur son âme comme les regrets qui s'accrochent, et que l'on tire longtemps, longtemps…

« Ralph… dis-moi, rassure-moi… qu'est-ce que… »

« Tout va bien. » La fermeté de sa voix l'étonna. Mentir était si facile ! « Tout va bien, pour Rose. C'est moi, juste moi. »

« Non, tout ne va pas bien alors. »

Franck fronçait les sourcils, il s'avançait. Ralph plia le papier et le fourra dans sa poche avec un calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Si, tout va bien. Tout ira bien. »

L'air de résolution qui passa sur son visage ne dut pas rassurer Franck.

« Si c'était vraiment grave, tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne trahirais pas la confiance que j'ai en toi, l'amitié que je te porte ? Je veux t'aider, tu le sais. Nous sommes tous en danger, ne crois pas qu'être ami et partager nos secrets dangereux nous rendent plus faciles à atteindre, ou à abattre. »

« Bien sûr. Non, ça ira. Je… ça ira. »

« J'ai pas l'impression. Tu mens. »

« Ça ira. »

« Tes paroles sont sûres mais ton expression dévastée est sincère, elle. Tu mens, arrête. »

« Non, je t'assure. C'est… j'ai peur, terriblement peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, mais rien n'est encore arrivé. »

« Bon. »

Franck posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Je te fais confiance alors. »

« Tu peux. » assura Ralph, la gorge sèche.

Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…

**&**

Harry trouva interminables les heures qu'il passa à réfléchir. Comment faire avouer à Rigel Barjow le meurtre de sa sœur, s'il avait bel et bien eu lieu ? Comment l'attirer seul et le retenir seul dans un lieu où personne ne les surprendrait ? La salle sur demande ? Trop risqué. Dumbledore et La Main connaissaient désormais son emplacement et son fonctionnement, et nul ne pouvait y être emmené contre sa volonté. Parce que le prisonnier le souhaiterait, il serait libéré, et Harry ne pouvait risquer d'être démasqué aussi facilement s'il devait s'absenter. De plus, il n'était pas certain de gagner si une lutte de volontés s'engageait dans la Salle…

Il avait pensé à la Cabane Hurlante, mais la pleine lune était bien trop proche pour qu'il prenne le risque de s'y réfugier. De plus, si quiconque fouillait le lieu après son passage et y trouvait un indice, Remus Lupin risquerait d'être accusé, banni et puni pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, peut-être sans jugement puisqu'il était loup-garou, ce qui était courant dans cette époque troublée.

La Forêt Interdite n'était pas assez sûre, Harry pensait que les Aurors s'y cachaient pour surveiller Poudlard et l'éventuelle arrivée de Mangemorts et autres créatures. Il ne trouverait pas de cachette là-bas.

Alors Harry avait eu une idée digne de ceux qu'il était censé combattre… il était du bon côté, il se le répétait sans cesse, mais cela n'éteignait pas ses scrupules. Néanmoins, quand le Mal qui le rongeait se rappelait à lui, il continuait à peser sa machination, à l'observer sous toutes ses coutures pour qu'aucune ne lâche. Tout devait être parfait.

Aussi, lors d'un après-midi froid et pluvieux, alors que la mi-janvier approchait, il sortit seul sous prétexte de se vider la tête. Il faisait ça souvent, personne n'aurait vu un changement de programme dans son attitude. Franck afficha son habituel air plein d'inquiétude, fit mine de vouloir l'accompagner et, devant la mine blafarde de son ami qui n'avait pas dormi à force de chercher une issue à la situation catastrophique dans laquelle il se trouvait, le laissa s'en aller en solitaire. Harry le remercia d'un regard douloureux qui signifiait sa peine de lui mentir, ce que Franck prit pour de la simple tristesse.

Dans les couloirs désertés de leurs élèves, il ferma son manteau, enroula son écharpe plus serrée autour de son cou et remonta son col par-dessus. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient pris dans le fichu de laine rouge et or, il ne chercha pas à les défaire. Ils ne voleraient pas au vent et ils lui tenaient aussi chaud que ses habits. Il prit soin d'enfiler ses gants et, ainsi emmitouflé, descendit les premières marches de la grande entrée de Poudlard. Il était encore à l'abri et sortit sa baguette magique qu'il tint à la verticale.

« _Pluvia tuereor_. »

Il avait lui-même travaillé ce sort, une variante du bouclier qu'ils apprenaient en première année de défense contre les forces du mal, consistant en un parapluie invisible qui avait l'avantage de ne pas l'encombrer : il tenait sa baguette à la main, et si quiconque l'attaquait, il serait en mesure de se défendre sans délai, voire de répliquer. Il avait pris un curieux plaisir à fabriquer ce sort, et commençait à comprendre le Rogue de son ancien livre de potions, qui avait inventé ses propres formules magiques. Dont le si terrible _sectumsempra_.

Harry s'engagea hors du couvert du grand porche de pierre, évitant les grandes flaques, et les pavés surélevés qui avaient eu tant d'élèves et de professeurs. Dès qu'il s'éloigna du château, il inspira, plus calme quand il était tout à fait seul. La pluie faisait ressortir l'odeur de la terre, mélange d'humus et de pierre qui s'accroissait à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la lisière de la forêt interdite. Comme il l'avait prévu, alors qu'il fit mine d'y entrer, un Auror surgit du couvert des arbres.

« Cette zone est interdite aux élèves. »

« Je veux juste m'abriter sous les frondaisons, j'en ai marre de tenir ma baguette levée comme ça. » prétexta Harry.

L'homme en pourpre eut un regard suspicieux : que faisait-il dehors par ce temps ? Harry s'était attendu à ce qu'il rencontre l'un des patrouilleurs et ajouta :

« J'avais envie d'être un peu seul, là où personne ne me suivrait. Dans Poudlard, tout le monde est morose et tout le monde reste curieux. Je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention et… »

« C'est bon, c'est bon. Je te laisse tranquille, mais je ne suis pas loin. Si tu entres dans la forêt, je le verrai. »

« Je sais, je ne suis pas là pour causer des problèmes. »

« Tant mieux. »

Et l'Auror disparut comme il était venu, presque en silence. Harry souffla, prenant soin de s'asseoir sur une pierre à peu près sèche avec lourdeur, afin de signifier tout le poids de son prétendu chagrin à celui qui pouvait encore être en train de l'observer. Il leva le sort du parapluie et rangea sa baguette dans sa manche.

Il embrassa le parc d'un regard : c'était sinistre.

Dès qu'il fut certain que l'Auror s'était éloigné pour continuer son tour de garde et que le suivant n'arriverait pas avant quelques minutes, il lança son appel :

« _Sssserpents, venez-à moi. Sssserpents, j'ai besssssoin de vous._ »

Les chuintements, sifflements et sons gutturaux qui sortaient de sa gorge lui semblaient des paroles aussi claires et distinctes que l'anglais qu'il utilisait habituellement. Harry avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il parlait Fourchelangue sans l'avoir jamais appris. Sa compréhension de la langue des serpents était si aisée qu'il ignorait jusqu'aux sons qui composaient ses mots. C'était aussi évident que de respirer. Inexplicable et naturel.

Il se tut, entendant des pas qui s'approchaient. Un nouvel Auror jaillit des bois, baguette sortie, et une nouvelle conversation eu lieue à propos du prétendu besoin de solitude du Gryffondor. Là encore, l'homme en pourpre fut compréhensif et s'en alla sans lui faire de problèmes, rappelant seulement que le couvre-feu serait bientôt effectif.

Mais Harry n'aurait pas à attendre jusque là. Alors qu'il était seul, les feuilles bruissèrent dans son dos, comme si des corps se déplaçaient en rampant vers lui. Ce n'était pas une illusion.

« _Nous ssssssommes là. » _disaient les voix_. « Nous sssssssommes là. »_

Puis :

_« Cela fait sssssssi longtemps qu'un nouveau maître n'est pas apparu. Sssssssi longtemps… Nous vous sssssuivrons. Que voulez-vous ?_ »

« Je ssssais. Vous sssssserez récompensssssés. »

Harry ne pouvait les voir, il faisait trop sombre et, en fait, il ne voulait pas se retourner. Combien étaient-ils ? Il l'ignorait. Ce qui comptait c'est qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux soit venu. Un serviteur qui serait témoin de ses agissements futurs et ne pourrait pas le trahir.

Les serpents ne parlaient pas pour le commun des mortels.

Il « choisit » soigneusement ses mots pour exprimer sa requête :

« _Il y a une sssssalle sssssous le château… une sssssalles aux ssssserpents. Là où votre roi ssssssse réfugiait jadisssss._ »

Il faisait allusion à la Chambre des secrets.

« _Pouvez-vous y aller et m'y attendre ?_ » ajouta-t-il.

« _Je penssssse que oui. Il y a toujours un accsssssès pour nous les ssssserpents dans la pierre et le sssssssol._ »

« _Bien. Alors je veux que tous les sssssserpents de la forêt qui sssssont proches s'y réunisssssent au plus vite. Cette nuit, je viendrai vous voir et, la nuit suivante ausssssi._ »

« _Sssssans problème. Votre parole sssssera resssspectée, vous êtes le descendant de notre grand maître_. »

« _Sssssserpentard_. »

« _SSSSERPENTARD_ ! » reprirent les autres serpents.

Harry grimaça en répondant :

« _Oui, c'est ce que je sssssuis. __À__ ce sssssoir alors._ »

**&**

Chaud. Bruyant. Lumineux. Danger, caché. Caché ! Danger passé. Sûr. Passer, avancer, plus vite. Plus vite. Plus vite. Peux pas, lourd, difficile.

L'homme a dit « pas visible ». « Désillusion ». « Sortilège ». Mais vois danger. Danger, caché. Caché, caché. Danger parti. Sortir, avancer.

Escaliers, difficile à monter, facile à descendre. Ramper, ramper encore. Presque arrivé. Cachots, attendre. Danger, pas caché ! Entrer dans maison des serpents. Passer le tableau vivant avec le danger, entrer dans le danger. Pour le maître. Ramper, ramper contre les murs, dans les coins, sous les meubles.

Arrivé, arrivé ! Attendre. Suivre celui que le maître a montré, fait sentir. Là, le suivre. Suivre, suivre, suivre, caché, suivre. S'enrouler autour du pied du lit, monter, forcer, monter. Lourd. Effort, encore.

Caché sur le lit, lové, faire semblant de dormir. Attendre qu'il voie, mettre message en évidence. Attendre. Attendre. Attendre…

« Ne t'assieds pas, Rigel. Il y a… »

« Et pourquoi je t'obéirai, pauvre tâche ? »

« Attention ! »

Le Serpentard sursauta quand Rogue eut l'arrogance de l'apostropher et, pire encore !, de le saisir par le bras pour l'éloigner de son matelas. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, bon sang ? Lui toujours si discret, si mielleux, débordant d'une peur qui le rendait docile, qu'avait-il ?

Il se retourna et, soudain, écarquilla les yeux.

Sur son coussin vert brodé d'argent, enroulé sur lui-même dans un nœud d'une rare complexité, un très long serpent brillait à la lueur des chandelles. Bronze, le corps luisant, il ne bougeait pas, comme mort. Pourtant, il était arrivé jusque là, et de sa volonté visiblement. Une enveloppe était posée au-dessus de la structure artistique que formaient les boucles de son corps sans angles. Rien n'était inscrit sur le papier, le destinataire étant le propriétaire du lit. Évidence.

Rigel approcha une main tremblante du corps presque éteint, dont il ne voyait ni la tête ni la queue mais qu'il avait tout de suite identifié le reptile. L'animal était calme et ne bougea pas quand il souleva la missive pour la lire. Pas rassuré pour autant, Rigel s'écarta. Le regard de Rogue était aussi noir et soupçonneux que ses cheveux gras et charbonneux. Ses yeux allaient du Serpentard au serpent.

Rigel n'avait rien à cacher à son compagnon Mangemort : leurs marques brûlaient de concert quand le Maître les contactait. Or, à cet instant, leurs avant-bras se trouvaient froids, et les serpents d'encre noire immobiles. Pourtant, quelque chose leur soufflait que le message ne pouvait venir que de lui. Nul autre n'aurait pu faire s'introduire un serpent dans Poudlard. Lui seul parlait leur langue.

Sur la cire rouge qui fermait le papier, pas de sceau, aucune marque. Il sortit la lettre, simple parchemin plié en deux. Ce n'était pas signé.

Le Maître n'aurait pas fait cela.

Le contenu de la lettre aurait pu être de sa main, ou celle de celui qui avait écrit sous sa dictée : « _Le serpent te conduira à moi. Sois présent ce soir. Seul._ »

Mais pas le pétale glissé au fond de l'enveloppe : rouge, fané, arraché à la rose dont il ornait la corolle.

Mort.

(1) Dans le chapitre précédent, Regulus offre à Harry un set de correspondance complet avec différents papiers à lettre et des plumes qu'il a lui-même sélectionnées.

Prochain chapitre : « _Pour que le mal triomphe…_ »


	12. Pour que le mal triomphe

**Sept vies pour mourir**

**&**

**Auteur :** GabrielleTrompeLaMort

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure – Mystery – Romance

**Titre :** Sept vies pour mourir

**Spoilers :** Post Tome 6, bien que, depuis la parution du Tome 7, j'aie décidé d'inclure certains éléments du Tome 7 à la fanfic.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction n'est pas à but lucratif. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et la Warnerbros Company.

**Résumé : **Certains appellent ça « jouer avec le feu », mais Harry Potter préfère dire qu'il se sert des mêmes armes que son ennemi pour le vaincre. [Voyage dans le temps – Horcruxes]

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou **!

Si je n'avais pas entamé un « NaNoWriMo » perso (écrire 30.000 mots en un mois…), vous n'auriez pas eu ce chapitre aussi tôt. Alors merci les idées folles ! Du coup, je peux vous assurer que les chapitres 13 et 14 arriveront eux aussi dans un délai raisonnable (un mois environ entre chaque). Je ne peux cependant rien garantir pour les chapitres 15, 16 et 17, étant donné que ce sera la période du Salon du Livre de Paris sur lequel je serai libraire, et qu'ensuite j'aurai un stage de deux mois avec rapport de stage de 60 pages à la fin. Néanmoins, _I'll do my best_. ;)

Deux choses à ne pas oublier : un grand merci à Charlie Black pour sa relecture attentive (il m'aura évité une belle bourde sur ce coup-là ;p) et surtout, un TRES JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE à lui ! Plein de bonheur à toi, Mister Black !

Sur ce, je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et espérer vous voir nombreux à reviewer à la fin. Merci d'ailleurs à tout ceux qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédent, et aux lecteurs silencieux, encore plus nombreux qu'eux (mais, faut revieweeeer, euuuh…)

Biz !

Gaby.

**Personnages et situations :**

— **Elèves :**

_Ralph Brocklehurst :_ Pseudonyme de notre Harry Potter international au temps des Maraudeurs.

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : _Les Maraudeurs, en septième année, nul besoin de les présenter.

_Lily Evans :_ En septième année à Gryffondor, amie de Marlene McKinnon et de la défunte Helena.

_Marlene McKinnon :_ Amie de Lily et Helena, septième année à Gryffondor, homosexuelle.

_Franck Longdubat :_ En septième année à Gryffondor. Meilleur ami de Rose, en pince sérieusement pour une certaine Alice Hornby.

_Rose Barjow : _Sœur de Rigel Barjow, elle est à Gryffondor en septième année et est très amie avec Franck Longdubat. Ses parents sont les tenanciers de la boutique du même nom au chemin des Embrumes.

_Rigel Barjow :_ Frère de Rose Barjow, il est à Serpentard en septième année, et traîne avec sa bande de caïds, à savoir : Severus Rogue ; Rodolphus Lestrange ; Lucy Rosier et Antonin Dolohov.

_Severus Rogue :_ toujours égal à lui-même, et comme nous le connaissons tous. En septième année lors de l'histoire. L'affaire de la cabane hurlante est déjà passée.

_Regulus Black _: Frère de Sirius Black avec lequel il a de gros problèmes relationnels depuis la fugue de ce dernier, en cinquième année à Serpentard, ami avec Loïs Parkinson, Amycus et Alecto Carrow.

_Loïs Parkinson :_ Cinquième année. Ami avec Regulus Black et les jumeaux Carrow. Craint à Poudlard pour ses élans et regards sadiques et malsains...

_Amycus et Alecto Carrow :_ Cinquièmes années. Mangemorts arrêtés, respectivement hommes et femmes, cités dans le tome six. Famille mangemorte citée dans le tome six, qui apparemment aurait cru Voldemort mort. Par choix, j'ai décidé que les deux personnages suscités seraient de cette famille, mais cela n'est pas sûr. Une simple supposition.

_William Potter_ : père de James Potter, il est l'Auror lieutenant en chef du département de la défense magique, et aussi son porte-parole officiel, avec le commandant principal. Il dirige une équipe d'Aurors, surnommée la Main, car ils sont cinq et soudés jusqu'à la mort. Depuis peu, il enseigne la DCFM à Poudlard.

_Maugrey Fol Œil_ : le seul, l'unique, l'inimitable. Membre de la Main.

_Faustine Bouvaist_ : membre de La Main.

_Fabian et Gidéon Prewett_ : frères de Molly Weasley, membres de la Main.

**-- Professeurs :**

Potions : Horace Slughorn*

DCFM : William Potter

Botanique : Pomona Chourave*

Runes : Albert Vector

Sortilèges : Filius Flitwick*

Métamorphose : Minerva McGonagall*

SACM : Brûlopot

Divination : Melle Cassandra, morte et non remplacée.

_**Cette liste s'enrichira au fur et à mesure des chapitres, et de l'apparition des personnages.**_

* * *

**Pour que le mal triomphe…**

**

* * *

  
**

« _Tout ce qu'il faut pour que le mal triomphe, c'est que les braves gens ne fassent rien._ »  
Edmond Burke

* * *

L'homme portait une cape, longue mante noire dont les extrémités arachnéennes flottaient au-dessus d'un brouillard d'ombres et de cendres. La nuée suivait ses pas, s'accrochant à ses chevilles et ne dépassant jamais les genoux. Des mains tordues semblaient vouloir s'accrocher à ses jambes. La même obscurité entourait son visage. La capuche semblait la contenir, autant qu'elle retenait les deux serpents fins et souples qui en sortaient, et paraissaient être les yeux et la voix de l'inconnu. Ils sifflaient, caressaient l'emplacement d'une joue que Rigel ne pouvait voir, entouraient un cou que Rigel ne pouvait discerner.

En pénétrant dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde à la suite du messager-reptile, le Serpentard ne s'attendait pas à découvrir un trou béant, dans lequel il avait sauté, luttant contre sa raison qui lui hurlait d'abandonner, de ne pas se laisser piéger. Sauté ? Non. Quelqu'un l'avait poussé. Il en était certain. Se pourrait-il que ses amis l'aient trahi, voyant qu'il devenait le préféré des Mangemorts ? C'était absurde. Pourtant, Rigel ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

Une chose était sûre : en bas, tout était noir, et il était seul.

D'abord, il avait senti le poids des ténèbres sur sa poitrine, ses premières difficultés pour respirer et l'odeur métallique d'une eau pas tout à fait croupie qui ondulait sous ses pieds. Rigel circulait dans les larges tuyaux, boyaux de pierre à l'atmosphère irrespirable, où le froid piquant obligeait celui qui s'y risquait à se déplacer constamment. Par peur, par besoin de chaleur, par réflexe…

Soudain, les ombres étaient devenues opaques. Avancer devenait difficile, comme si l'air lui-même rejetait la présence de l'intrus.

Bien qu'il ne vit plus trace du serpent, Rigel avait continué, suivant au hasard l'enchaînement des couloirs. C'est alors que, grâce à un reflet de son _lumos_, il avait aperçu son guide. Ou cru l'apercevoir.

Ils étaient plusieurs. Ils étaient nombreux.

Rigel avait voulu faire marche-arrière. Trop tard. Ils l'avaient vu. Leurs yeux rouges, dont les pupilles dilatées dévoraient les iris sombres, s'étaient tournés vers lui les uns après les autres.

Comment décrire l'horreur de qui s'aventure dans le noir et découvre, à la lueur de sa baguette, qu'il avait pénétré de son plein gré dans un nid de serpents vivants, tout en crocs et en écailles ? Que tous leurs corps luisants et longilignes se dirigeaient dans sa direction comme un seul homme, un seul être monstrueux qui possédait la conscience et la sauvagerie d'une meute ? Dans des bruits de succions et de glissements, mêlés de chuintements humides… Devant, derrière, sur les côtés. Même les grilles étaient recouvertes de reptiles somnolants qui, dès son approche, bougeaient et tombaient à ses pieds pour venir menacer ses mollets. Ses jambes. Son être entier.

Il y avait eu un sifflement près de son oreille. Rigel s'était retourné, pour heurter quelque chose de mou et froid, qui avait claqué des dents puis dégouliné sur son épaule et le long de son bras, cascade collante qui pesait trop lourd pour être liquide.

La vie n'était qu'une suite de chasses. Pour la première fois, c'était lui la proie. Il avait fait volte-face et, alors qu'il allait prendre ses jambes à son cou, avait buté contre un énorme serpent pour tomber dans le nœud de leurs corps souples. Il avait hurlé jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'ils le déplaçaient au-dessus du tapis ondoyant de leurs corps. C'était comme s'il glissait.

Puis il était arrivé dans la grande salle. Déposé aux pieds du serpent de pierre géant, il avait entendu la voix, écrasante, humiliante, sans compassion ni défi :

« Ils ne te feront pas de mal, ce n'est pas eux que tu dois craindre. »

Silence.

« Ils m'obéissent. »

Un temps, Rigel avait haleté en se relevant, donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide. Les serpents s'étaient écartés. L'humidité gagnait son pantalon, et ses chaussures de cuir se trouvaient imbibées d'eau noire, ses chaussettes trempées. Le contact moite avec les serpents hantait encore les sensations de sa peau quand il avait levé les yeux. Il avait froid, il avait peur.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il l'avait vu.

L'homme-gorgone.

Il ne discernait rien de son corps ou des traits de son visage, pourtant il constatait la carrure forte mais pas démesurée, la fermeté de ses pas, la confiance qu'il donnait aux reptiles. Autant d'indices glanés qui informaient le Serpentard du possible caractère de l'inconnu.

Car, à n'en pas douter, ce n'était pas le Maître.

Ne maîtrisant sa voix autant qu'il l'aurait voulu, Rigel dit : « Je suis venu… qui… qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? »

« Qui ? » L'homme-gorgone rit, étrange son dans sa bouche invisible. Un homme aussi étrange ne devait pas rire, l'humour ne seyait pas à une figure surnaturelle. « Est-ce logique de demander à un homme sous un masque qui il est ? »

Ce faisait, il passa une main gantée de cuir devant son simulacre de visage. Les serpents enroulés autour de son cou émirent de petits sifflements pareils à des ricanements, comme s'ils étaient les seuls à comprendre une bonne blague, aux dépends de leur hôte.

L'homme-gorgone s'avança, l'air sûr de lui.

« Quand à ce que je veux… c'est une réponse qu'il ne tient qu'à toi de me donner de ton plein gré. »

Il tendit sa main gantée vers Rigel, en une invitation à la fois tentante et repoussante. Les ombres qui l'entouraient vinrent lécher ses chevilles, une douce chaleur envahit le Serpentard, à moins que ce ne soit un froid glacial. Il n'aurait su dire. Le regard des serpents l'hypnotisait. La voix de l'homme aussi. Quelque part, il lui semblait la reconnaître… ils s'étaient déjà croisés… s'agissait-il d'un Mangemort renégat, décadent, qui aurait décidé de recruter pour lui-même ?

Imperceptiblement, Rigel s'avança vers le visage qu'il voulait à tout prix discerner. Les serpents claquèrent des dents et il dut se rétracter. Néanmoins, l'homme-gorgone gardait sa main tendue. Rigel ne fit pas l'erreur de la saisir.

Il fit descendre la baguette de son avant-bras vers le creux de sa main, gardant son bras tout contre son corps afin que l'autre ne le voit pas faire. Quel sort lancer ? Il ne savait même pas quelle était la nature de son ennemi !

« Posez votre question, alors… » Répliqua-t-il dans une invitation à la conversation. Il devait gagner du temps.

Fatigué de tendre son bras, l'homme-gorgone le laissa retomber contre sa cape et recula sans lui tourner le dos. Rigel n'avait pas oublié les serpents qui les entouraient, innombrables. Vraisemblablement, ils lui obéissaient. Qu'est-ce que Rigel pensait gagner en suivant les instructions du message ? Que pensait-il découvrir ? Stupide fierté serpentardesque !

L'homme n'avait pas de baguette, mais Rigel commençait à avoir peur. Seul face à la multitude de ces serpents censés être le symbole de sa maison, dans un endroit qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il y avait dans le château… il avait demandé à Rogue de lancer un sortilège de traçabilité sur lui, et pour cela Rigel avait dû se déshabiller devant son camarade de classe et de dortoir afin que rien n'interfère ! Le sort marcherait, il conduirait Rogue au-dessus de sa position actuelle.

Mais pas jusqu'au sous-sol. Le Serpentard ne devinerait jamais, même accompagné.

Rigel lui avait donné une heure. Il fit part de cette information à l'homme-gorgone :

« Vous ne m'impressionnez pas. Des gens m'attendent là-haut, ils savent que je suis ici, ils sauront me retrouver. Je leur ai donné une heure avant de me rejoindre par tous les moyens, alors dépêchez-vous, que je puisse repartir. Ou ils viendront. Et ce sont tous de futurs grands hommes, qui ont déjà beaucoup appris du Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

« Oh… je n'en doute pas. Mais tes amis ont-ils appris de leur Maître ce que cette salle était ? »

Devant son silence, l'homme-gorgone rit à nouveau.

« Tu ne sais pas ? Tu ne connais pas la chambre des secrets, l'histoire des élèves tués ? Oh, pourtant, c'est une histoire bien connue… ton maître ne t'a pas dit que, à l'époque, c'est lui qui a ouvert cette salle ? Lui qui a lâché le monstre ? Lui, enfin, qui a fait accuser un des élèves et a provoqué la mort de celle que nous appelons aujourd'hui Mimi Geignarde, une fille de moldus ? Non, il ne t'a rien dévoilé. Il ne t'aura donc pas dit que seuls les êtres parlant la langue de Salazard Serpentard peuvent accéder à cet endroit. »

Il y eut un silence étrange, plein de dissonances et de résonnances. Le cœur de Rigel battait trop fort à ses tempes. Ses jambes tremblaient. Tout son être pulsait au rythme des battements trépidants de son cœur, de l'afflux sanguin dans ses veines. Il respirait trop fort.

Soudain, il songea que même si l'étranger n'avait pas de baguette, il n'y avait pas que la magie pour tuer.

Et il comprit qu'à moins que son Maître arrive soudain à Poudlard et ne pénètre dans cette salle précise, personne ne viendrait le sauver. Car, à part Lord Voldemort, l'homme-gorgone, et ses serpents, _nul ne parlait Fourchelangue ici_.

Il sursauta. L'homme-gorgone venait de donner un ordre à sa meute reptilienne. Elle bougeait. Rigel leva les yeux et vit que des serpents étaient montés sur la grande statue de pierre, qui représentait un basilic en position d'attaque.

Il était cerné. L'homme devant lui caressait distraitement le crâne d'un des petits serpents, dont les paupières se plissaient sur ses yeux rouges, signe de contentement. Il lui rappela le Maître et Nagini… qui était-il, bon sang ?!

C'est alors que l'homme-gorgone posa sa question, et que Rigel se souvint à qui appartenait cette voix si profonde quand la colère y grondait à chaque syllabe :

« Où est Rose ? Où est ta sœur ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Brocklehurst… » Murmura-t-il. « Ralph Brocklehurst ! »

Comme Rigel refusa plusieurs fois de répondre, quand les serpents convergèrent vers lui, il pensa vaguement que les Aurors avaient eu raison d'arrêter Ralph, qu'ils auraient dû le garder, l'emprisonner. Car il n'était l'allié ni de Voldemort ni de Dumbledore. Il était le marionnettiste, celui qui manipulait et trompait les plus grands mages de Grande-Bretagne.

Et il allait le tuer, lui ! Parce que sa sœur avait disparu et qu'il ne voulait pas répondre, paralysé par la peur. Parce qu'il ne pouvait répondre, puisqu'il ignorait ce qu'il était advenu de Rose.

« Je ne sais pas. JE NE SAIS PAS ! » Finit-il par crier, mort de honte et de terreur. Ses paroles ressemblaient trop à une supplication.

Il n'était plus sûr que ce fût Ralph devant lui. Tout se brouillait. Il avait peur. Il n'avait jamais eu peur du Gryffondor, il aurait voulu l'écraser. Non. Il avait peur de l'homme-gorgone, et des serpents.

Des dizaines.

Des centaines. De serpents.

« Salazard Serpentard n'aurait pas été fier de toi. Parle, dis la vérité, cela te rachètera. »

Il mentait. Il ne le laisserait jamais ressortir vivant, c'aurait été dévoiler son jeu, et l'endroit. Rigel en avait trop vu, trop entendu. Il devait mourir, car l'homme-gorgone ne voulait certainement pas que tout soit révélé.

Il ne lui lancerait pas un sort d'oubliettes. Trop facile à briser.

Rigel ne se laisserait pas faire.

Alors que les serpents n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres, et qu'ils dépassaient leur maître en le contournant, il brandit sa baguette, visa et s'écria par deux fois :

« _AVADA KEDAVRA_ ! »

Toute son envie de vivre alla dans le double sortilège de la mort, le plus puissant qu'il eût jamais lancé, le rayon vert si large qu'il aurait atteint l'ennemi même en visant à côté.

L'homme-gorgone se baissa.

L'homme gorgone n'avait pas de baguette.

Mais l'homme-gorgone repoussa le sort, la baguette de Rigel lui échappa des mains. Sort de désarmement, double bouclier. L'homme-gorgone devait cacher sa baguette dans sa manche, et s'en servir sans la dégainer.

« _Idiot que je suis_. » songea Rigel.

L'homme-gorgone semblait sourire derrière l'ombre qui entourait son visage. Les serpents ondulèrent nerveusement sous sa capuche. Il leva le bras, et lança :

« À moi maintenant… _puis_ _à vous, mes petits_. »

**&**

Si Rigel Barjow avait tué sa sœur, alors il emporterait son secret dans la tombe.

Dans son _impero_, Harry avait mis toute sa détermination. La volonté du Serpentard s'était effondrée sans prévenir, pareille à la falaise dont les fondations effritées abandonnent la victoire à l'océan. Il avait rendu les armes avant le début du combat, trop terrorisé pour résister, convaincu de sa mort prochaine. Pourtant, il était resté sans réponses aux questions dont Harry l'accablait, comme autant de coups portés.

Rigel ne cherchait même plus à s'échapper de l'étau reptilien qui lui servait de cage. Seule sa tête émergeait de la mer argent et noir, et ses yeux brillaient si fort à cause de la détresse qu'ils ressemblaient à deux phares.

Nul ne verrait leur lueur, sinon la tempête.

Nouvelle question, nouvelle dénégation. Pourtant, il devait savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Rose. Il était le seul témoin ! Rigel devait savoir ce qu'il était advenu de sa sœur, et Harry devait le savoir à tout prix ! Il siffla

À chaque refus, les serpents resserraient leurs anneaux autour des bras et des jambes de celui qu'ils considéraient d'ores et déjà comme la poche délectable de leur prochain repas d'entrailles, de peur et de sang. Ils se régalaient d'avance, en suçant la sueur glacée dont la peau de Rigel suintait abondamment.

Pas de réponse de sa part, rien qu'un refus, l'aveu de son ignorance.

Il mentait, il ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir !

La colère d'Harry grandit, l'aura de ténèbres avec lui. S'il s'était vu à cet instant, il aurait reculé tant sa ressemblance avec Lord Voldemort était frappante. Il aurait pu être son fils, son frère, son élève. Son plus fidèle disciple. Pourtant, il était convaincu de se battre pour le plus grand bien, malgré ses remords et sa propre répugnance.

Il sacrifiait son humanité sur l'autel du Bien et du Mal, il le savait.

« Si tu n'as rien de plus à me dire que « _je l'ignore_ », tu vas mourir car tu ne m'est d'aucune utilité. »

« Que lui voulez-vous ? Que voulez-vous à Rose ? J'ignore où elle est ! Je ne sais pas ! Quand… quand les Mangemorts sont arrivés à Square Grimmaurd, elle avait l'air heureux de les voir, et puis, elle a… elle a disparu, je ne me l'explique pas. C'est Ewan Rosier ! Ewan ROSIER ! »

« Tu mens. Tu vas mourir. »

En cet instant, en cette parole, quelque chose changea dans le ton de voix d'Harry. Une brisure, une cassure, comme la barrière de sa patience qui se rompait face à la crue de sa colère.

Rigel passa à un autre stade de la terreur, auquel Harry ne l'aurait pas crû capable d'accéder.

Il le pensait impitoyable et inébranlable. À la place de quoi, son ennemi le supplia :

« Ne me tuez pas… pitié. Lancez-moi le sort de l'oubli, je ne parlerai jamais… »

Harry sentait quelque chose comme du remord grandir en lui : il avait séquestré et torturé un être humain, et tout ça pour rien.

« Ne me tuez pas… Ralph… si vous êtes Ralph, ne me tuez pas… Les Gryffondors ne… »

« Silence ! »

Mais Rigel devait mourir quoiqu'il advienne. Car à lui seul, il serait coupable de près de trente meurtres répertoriés, presque autant de viols sur des femmes moldues ou sorcières, pas toutes décédées des suites de ses œuvres, sans compter le nombre d'orphelins et de bâtards qu'il engendrait sur son passage. Et les disparitions, les attaques dont il serait le lieutenant, les centaines d'existences arrachées à elles-mêmes lors des batailles, les milliers d'âmes brisées par le décès d'un proche…

Harry ne pouvait pas le laisser vivre. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à le tuer de ses propres mains.

« SILENCE ! » répéta-t-il sur un autre ton, excédé par les supplications incessantes du Serpentard. Sa voix nasillarde le rendait malade. « Je ne te tuerai pas. »

Ce fut pire encore :

« Merci, oh, merci ! Effacez ma mémoire, tout ira bien. Même si je me souviens, même si l'on brise le sort, je ne dirai rien, je ne suis pas assez idiot pour prétendre pouvoir vous vaincre. Vous avez les serpents avec vous, vous êtes un mage noir… j'ignore si vous êtes plus puissant que le maître mais, je… je pourrai vous servir, sinon. Ne voulez-vous pas d'un serviteur ? »

« Un sortilège d'oubliettes se défait. La loyauté avec laquelle tu cherches à m'appâter, tu l'avais aussi promise à ton maître. Regarde ce que tu en fais de ta fidélité, de ton dévouement… tu les traînes dans la boue. Tu n'es même pas un homme en fait. Tu n'es qu'une gangue de chair avec une âme pourrie à l'intérieur. »

« _Et moi aussi_. » ne put s'empêcher de songer Harry. Il banda sa volonté afin de paraître inébranlable. Rien ne devait transparaître de ses doutes ou de ses hésitations.

Il avait profané la tombe de son propre maître, son mentor, le professeur Albus Dumbledore. Pire encore, il en avait fait un Horcruxe. L'existence de Rigel ne valait pas celle du vainqueur de Grindelwald, mais la noirceur de son âme et le pitoyable dénuement de son cœur satisferait le démon.

Ne restait qu'à l'invoquer par le sang.

Tout était simple, il n'y avait ni rituel ni pentacle à tracer, juste un appel à lancer. Harry sortit sa baguette, il vit le reflet de son sortilège briller dans les yeux de Rigel. Il pointa l'item sur sa propre main, la gauche, et énonça de sa voix, qui résonna dans la caverne profonde :

« _Sectumsempra_. »

Le sort ne fit qu'effleurer la peau, pourtant il entama la chair de la paume et la pulpe des doigts aussi bien qu'un poignard. Les lèvres tremblantes, Harry porta sa main mutilée à hauteur de sa bouche. Il lécha le liquide qui contenait à la fois son âme et sa vie. Serait-il plus noir la prochaine fois ? Lors du prochain Horcruxe ? Le sang, miroir de l'existence, changerait-il après qu'il ait déchiré son âme ?

Un seul moyen de le vérifier.

Harry sut qu'il allait souffrir à vouloir en mourir. La dernière fois, le démon n'avait fait que déchirer son âme en morceaux qu'il avait laissés à leur place. En ce jour, Astharoth se chargerait de déplacer l'un des fragments vers le réceptacle qu'Harry lui désignerait comme son premier vrai Horcruxe.

Il n'avait plus le temps de reculer, Rigel criait fort, si fort. Quelque chose avait changé. Les ombres devenaient opaques, la nuit même se chargeait du goût du sang. C'était comme se noyer dans la réalité tant elle prenait corps autour d'eux. L'air était trop vif, ses respirations trop profondes, le contact de sa blouse le brûlait, le poids de sa mante l'entraînait vers le sol. Il tomba à genoux. Le sol était si dur qu'il lui sembla s'être brisé les rotules. Il allait mourir de ressentir le monde si fort.

« _Tuez-le. Maintenant !_ »

L'un des serpents, le plus rapide, fondit sur la jugulaire palpitante de Rigel. En même temps que ses crochets s'enfonçaient dans la chair et les tendons, la nuque de l'humain craqua sous la pression des mâchoires. Ils s'y mirent à plusieurs pour, un par un, briser les os du corps. Les muscles, tendus par l'angoisse de leur proie, n'en étaient pas moins savoureux.

Les serpents ignorèrent le maître qui, à quelques pas du nœud géant d'affamés se formant autour du cadavre, se trouvait couché et ne bougeait plus.

S'il était mort, il ferait un autre repas.

Les serpents autour de son cou quittèrent le refuge de sa cape et glissèrent vers ce qui allait rester de la dépouille de Rigel après que les autres se soient servis. Ils ne virent pas le gros rongeur dodu qui se précipita vers leur maître, qu'habituellement ils n'auraient pas dédaigné pour repas. La bête avait les yeux rouges et le poil noir, trop musculeux pour n'être qu'un rat d'égouts.

Il s'approcha afin de renifler Harry. Celui-ci gémit. Le rat s'en alla et disparut, non dans les ténèbres mais à travers le mur qu'il traversa, littéralement.

Astharoth partait avec un bout de son âme, et la rendrait à l'unique condition qu'Harry meure à son tour, et ressuscite dans une douleur égale à celle qu'il venait d'infliger à sa victime.

Une vie pour une vie.

**&**

Elle était presque nue. Il remonta ses mains le long de son corps et se concentra sur l'exploration de son visage. Sa peau, oh, sa peau ! Et ses beaux yeux verts… il embrassa ses paupières, son nez, et descendit sur sa bouche.

Un délice.

Les lèvres de Lily n'étaient pas aussi douces que de coutume à cause des gerçures de l'hiver, mais James savait profiter des bonnes choses malgré tout. Il sourit dans son demi-sommeil et caressa la pulpe de ses lèvres avec sa langue afin de s'octroyer le droit d'un baiser plus profond, plus chaud et moite, qu'ils aimaient tant.

« James… » Ce n'était pas la voix d'or de sa bien-aimée…

Il ouvrit les yeux.

« James réveille-toi et… oh la la, je ne veux même pas connaître la teneur de tes rêves ! Cache-moi ça ! » S'écria Peter en remontant la couette au-dessus de son ami, les yeux rivés sur son entrejambe.

James sursauta et tomba du lit, les quatre fers en l'air – cinq si l'on comptait la réaction physique de son désir inassouvi pour sa petite amie.

« Petite nature ! » se moqua Sirius qui, comme de coutume, défilait à moitié nu dans le dortoir à la recherche de chemises pas trop froissées qu'il pourrait mettre. Il avait la mauvaise habitude de s'éparpiller…

« Je vais prendre une douche. » grommela James, plus pour la forme que par véritable vexation.

Ces petites piques, même si elles touchaient à sa virilité et à des rêves plutôt sensibles qu'il aurait bien aimé garder pour lui, lui avaient manqué. Depuis le jour de l'an et l'arrivée de son père, tout le monde tenait des propos alarmistes, les mines se trouvaient constamment affligées, et pourtant il ne restait plus grand monde à Poudlard…

« Ah, tu peux pas pour la douche, y a déjà Remus et je doute qu'il vire sa cuti juste pour t'enlever _ça_. »

« Ah ah. Super drôle. Je me marre. »

Il souriait et, alors que justement Remus sortait de la salle de bain, il prit Peter de vitesse et s'exclama à l'intention du loup-garou : « Je sais bien que je suis pas assez bestial pour lui, ah ah ! »

Puis il s'enferma dans la salle d'eau.

« Ah ah, super drôle. » Singea Remus en se laissant tomber dans son lit, les bras en croix, prêt à rejoindre les bras de Morphée au lieu d'aller petit déjeuner. La nuit avait été courte pour lui, la lune ronde ne souffrant pas qu'on la dédaigne.

Les autres n'avaient d'ailleurs guère meilleure mine. S'ils étaient habitués à la fatigue très particulière qui les prenait après les années passées à accompagner leur ami, ils n'auraient jamais pensé qu'éviter les patrouilles d'Aurors fut si compliqué. Ils avaient bien veillé à camoufler leurs traces, et à ne pas rester trop près de Poudlard. Dans la forêt, ils n'avaient rien croisé de suspect, hormis les habituelles créatures de la nuit, plus inquiétantes que véritablement dangereuses pour des animaux magiques. Et, depuis le temps, comme ils disaient, « ils connaissaient bien leurs voisins de palier ».

James enfermé dans la salle de bain, Peter dut se résigner à attendre son tour. Il tourna les yeux vers le lit récemment installé dans leur dortoir. Pas un cinquième Maraudeur mais un bon ami tout de même, qu'il jalousait parfois. Ralph avait la classe et le mystère qui entourent les futurs grands hommes. Et quelle histoire ! Il n'avait pas voulu tout leur révéler, mais le masque de douleur et les silences avaient parlé pour lui. C'était un survivant, ce mec ! Peter aurait souhaité être comme lui, et traverser la guerre qui les attendait avec autant d'assurance. Il l'admirait pour ses choix passés, et l'aimait bien pour son caractère ouvert. En effet, Ralph était l'un des rares à lui adresser la parole pour lui-même, et non parce qu'il était l'ami des Maraudeurs.

« Faudrait pas le réveiller ? Il a l'air d'avoir dormi comme une masse, il ne nous a même pas entendus rentrer cette nuit. On n'a pourtant pas été discrets… »

Les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin étaient tirés jusqu'au bout, pincés afin que l'occupant ne soit pas dérangé. Il devait dormir profondément.

« Ouais, il faudrait le réveiller... » Fit Remus sans motivation. « Il doit être sous des tonnes de couettes, j'ai du mal à le sentir ! »

« Bonne chance Peter ! » s'exclama Sirius qui cherchait une paire de chaussettes non dépareillées.

« Lâches... » Grogna l'intéressé, bien qu'il souriait. Puis il se tourna : « Ralph... hé, mon gars, faut te lever... »

Pas de réponse, il secoua le matelas qui dépassait à un coin. Aucune réaction.

« Ralph ! » appela-t-il un peu plus fort en entrouvrant les rideaux pourpres. « Réveille... hé !! Il est pas là !! »

« P't'être pour ça, que je le sentais pas... » Fit Remus sans sourire.

Il arborait un air étrange comme si, effleuré d'un doute, il l'avait senti s'éloigner de lui-même de sa conscience. À chaque fois qu'il pensait à Ralph survenait l'impression, diffuse, que quelque chose de capital lui échappait à son propos.

« S'est-il au moins couché cette nuit ? » Les draps, bien que défaits, n'exhalaient qu'une faible odeur de leur propriétaire, mélange de sueur et de citron – le shampoing que Ralph utilisait. « Il était là hier soir, non ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait nous... » Remus blêmit soudain, en proie à la panique. Sous la frange éparse de ses cheveux miels, ses yeux dorés aux larges cernes s'agrandirent. « Et s'il nous avait suivis ? S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Ce serait ma faute ! Il peut s'être fait prendre par les Aurors pour avoir ignoré le couvre-feu ou, pire encore. Et avec ses antécédents, l'arrestation... »

« Calme, Remus, calme ! » s'exclama Sirius en lui présentant ses paumes, pareil à un dresseur face à un animal blessé. « C'est peut être pas ça. Il est juste pas dans son lit. Ralph a ses secrets, il a pu passer la nuit ailleurs, tout simplement. Et on n'est pas descendus dans la salle commune... »

« Je le sens toujours de loin. Il n'y est pas. »

« Il nous faudrait la Carte... »

Remus ressentit comme un pincement au niveau des nerfs derrière son front. Il avait l'impression de chercher à abattre une barrière. Il força, la douleur augmenta. Le simple fait de penser à la Carte des Maraudeurs, dont il était responsable de la perte, le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise, mais pas seulement parce qu'il l'avait perdue.

Un nouveau doute l'effleura... plus fort.

Impossible. Il chassa l'idée absurde qui venait d'affleurer à la surface de ses pensées.

« Dès que James sera sorti, allons manger, il sera peut-être dans la Grande Salle... »

« On parle de moiiiii ? » fit la voix du Maraudeur depuis la salle de bain tandis que Remus ajoutait :

« …même si j'ai la mauvaise impression que non. »

« Dites, vous croyez que la Gazette du Sorcier va reprendre ? Et qu'on va la recevoir ? »

Sirius fit signe qu'il allait répondre d'un bon mot, trop occupé à nouer sa cravate autour du col de sa chemise la plus présentable – avec le pull sans manches de l'uniforme, personne ne remarquerait qu'il y manquait plusieurs boutons, et que le vêtement avait été plié sur le modèle universel de « la boule ». Une fois fini, il ricana :

« A la place de la nécrologie, on aura la rubrique _Nouveau venu chez les Mangemorts : sincères félicitations à Rigel Barjow qui, suite à la défection de MachinTruc, prend sa place. Pour un assassinat effectué, une montée en grade offerte !_ »

« Mon père ne laissera pas faire ça. » fit sombrement James en sortant de la salle d'eau. Il avait l'air aussi ombreux que les cernes de Remus. « Si ça arrive, alors c'est qu'il a échoué. »

Il n'ajouta rien mais tous comprirent ce qu'il voulait dire : « _Alors c'est qu'il est mort._ »

Le visage de Sirius sembla s'effondre. Il s'exclama, la voix rendue aigue par l'émotion : « Désolé ! Je... je ne voulais pas insinuer... »

« Laisse. » James balaya ses angoisses d'un revers de la main. « Allons manger, et ensuite, en cours. Essayons d'avoir une vie normale tant que Poudlard nous protège. »

« Tu as raison. »

« Allons retrouver Ralph... »

**&**

La journée aurait pu être agréable si l'attaque n'avait pas eu lieu.

«_ Expelliarmus !_ » Et la messe fut dite.

Heureusement que les assaillants ne lancèrent pas le sort tout à fait au même instant, ou les Maraudeurs se seraient trouvés désarmés. Seul Remus se trouva sans baguette – il vit celle-ci atterrir dans les mains d'un Serpentard de septième année qu'il ne connaissait que de vue. Brun, cheveux courts, l'homme était aussi épais et noueux que le Saule Cogneur, et ses mains serrées en poings autour des deux baguettes ressemblaient à des marteaux. Il courut vers Remus et, avant que quiconque ai pu réagir, le plaqua contre le mur d'un seul sort. Les arrêtes de pierre heurtèrent son crâne et il vit danser des étoiles autour de lui.

Ses amis ne purent le défendre, eux-mêmes attaqués. Amycus et Alecto, le frère et la sœur Carrow, décidèrent de s'en prendre à Peter. Ce dernier, tellement terrifié, manqua de se métamorphoser dans le couloir. Lui-même attaqué par un Rogue écumant de rage, Sirius jeta son ami au sol pour le sortir de sa paralysie. Peter se releva, le nez grisé déjà entouré par ses moustaches de rat frémissantes, et James lui hurla : « Va prévenir quelqu'un ! N'importe qui ! »

Peter ne se fit pas prier : si son poids le rendait lourd et maladroit dans les combats, pour la fuite, il était le plus doué. Ses amis ne reniaient pas son talent…

Sirius et James lancèrent des sorts qui projetèrent plusieurs de leurs adversaires au sol. D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers Remus qui étouffait sous les coups de poing de l'énorme Serpentard. Leurs bras se délièrent avec la même énergie sauvage :

« _Expelliarmus !_ »

La baguette de Remus revint à son propriétaire, celle du Serpentard vola contre un mur et rebondit sur le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

« Oooh ! Oooh ! » S'offusquait-elle en agitant son éventail, ses joues devenues aussi roses que celui-ci. Des amies accouraient pour voir le spectacle.

Les Gryffondor étaient à trois contre sept. Parmi leurs assaillants, le Serpentard géant non identifié, Loïs Parkinson et les jumeaux Carrow, de la bande de Black junior – ainsi qu'Antonin Dolohov, Rodolphus Lestrange et Rogue, les plus proches amis de Rigel Barjow.

Gryffons et Serpents, tous alignés pour la guerre, se faisaient face en se jaugeant. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, durant laquelle ils avaient oublié jusqu'au monde qui les entourait, jusqu'aux murs de Poudlard censés les protéger et tous les élèves, qui criaient « COMBAT DANS LES COULOIRS ! COMBAT DANS LES COULOIRS ! »

Mais Poudlard était vide et personne n'accourait pour séparer les combattants. De toute manière, parmi les élèves présents, nul ne se serait opposé après que Rogue ait levé le bras, sa main squelettique pareille à une serre d'oiseau de proie autour de sa baguette, en disant :

« _Sectumsempra_ ! »

Il n'y eut ni jet de lumière ni sifflement, mais Sirius s'effondra au sol en gémissant. Il porta sa main gauche au visage et, quand il se releva, tous purent s'effrayer devant le sang qui cascadait sur sa joue.

« Espèce de salaud ! »

Et, alors que Sirius parlait, l'estafilade devient une entaille. Elle s'ouvrit, telle une deuxième bouche, de la commissure de ses lèvres au haut de la pommette… La joue, comme coupée aux ciseaux, pendait sur le côté. Sirius tenta de parler à nouveau.

Rogue sourit, à sa manière. Sirius gémit, il ne pouvait plus lancer de sort, il avait trop mal et les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche ainsi agrandie chutaient par terre sans que personne ne les ramasse et les comprenne.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? » s'écria Remus. James s'était précipité vers son frère d'âme pour le soutenir. Il avait peur de faire pire que mal en tentant de le réparer.

« Pour avoir piégé Rigel. »

« Quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Ce n'est pas eux ! Ça ne peut pas être eux ! » Cria soudain une voix féminine. Les Serpentard ne se retournèrent pas, ils reconnurent Lucy Rosier dans le ton employé. Elle courrait. Ses beaux cheveux auburn volaient derrière elle, et Regulus se trouvait sur ses pas. En voyant l'état de son frère, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de blêmir.

Il aurait voulu le secourir, mais il savait qu'il n'était là que pour arrêter les Serpentard, pas sauver les Gryffondor. En apparence, du moins. Tout n'était question que d'apparence…

« Arrêtez ! Vous n'avez aucune preuve ! » S'écria Regulus d'une voix si aigue qu'elle lui sembla ridicule. Pourtant, elle imposa le calme.

Au même instant, Peter revenait, accompagné des professeurs McGonagall et Slughorn.

« Cents points de moins par élève impliqué ! » hurla la directrice des Gryffondor qui, essoufflée d'avoir couru, tenait son chapeau à la main. Elle serrait contre son cœur le tissu à motif écossais, interdite devant un tel spectacle. Slughorn n'en revenait pas non plus. Il courrait en soutenant son gros ventre devant lui, et les boutons trop tendus laissaient apercevoir la peau blafarde de la bedaine, ce qui aurait été comique dans un autre contexte.

« Ce sont eux qui ont commencé ! » siffla Peter, le regard noir.

Il eut un mouvement de recul quand les Carrows, que les professeurs venaient de désarmer d'un « _expelliarmus_ » comme tous les autres combattants, répondirent à un son œillade provocante.

« Rogue a lancé un maléfice à Sirius ! » s'écria James. « Il faut aller à l'infirmerie ! »

Dos à sa directrice de maison, accroupi, les deux mains crispées sur sa joue en lambeaux, Sirius se retourna, et elle put voir sa chemise rougie, ainsi que tout le sang qui avait coulé sur le sol de marbre noir. La pauvre femme eut si peur pour son protégé qu'elle en oublia d'être en colère et ordonna à Sulghorn de s'occuper du reste. Elle se dirigea vers Rogue d'un pas plein de détermination, le saisit par ses cheveux gras à pleine main et, le tirant comme s'il avait été un chiot mal élevé, l'emmena jusqu'à l'infirmerie avec elle dans l'intention équivoque de lui faire prendre conscience de ses actes, même en vain. James soutenait Sirius, qui refusait obstinément d'être porté par ses amis.

Derrière eux, ils laissaient le directeur des Serpentard avec ses élèves. Il allait non seulement leur passer une sévère réprimande, mais prouver qu'il n'était pas aussi mou que son nom le laissait supposer. (1)

Le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie parut durer une éternité à James, non parce que son ami s'appuyait de tout son poids sur ses épaules, plutôt parce que celui-ci avait perdu beaucoup de sang et toutes ses couleurs.

« Madame, c'est pas nous, Madame… » Ne cessait de répéter Peter.

Remus lui proposa gentiment de se taire s'il ne voulait pas finir avec une retenue, vu l'état de nervosité dans lequel McGonagall se trouvait. Pour son plus grand bien, et le leur, il cessa enfin ses jérémiades. Quand ils pénétrèrent enfin dans l'antre de Pomfresh, il s'assit à l'entrée et ne bougea plus, se contentant de suivre Sirius des yeux. James le coucha sur le premier lit qu'il trouva tandis que McGonagall allait chercher Pomfresh, apparemment occupée avec un autre patient. Dès que celle-ci vit Sirius, son visage se décomposa.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ce garçon a reçu comme sortilège mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Rogue, vous allez nous devoir des explications. »

McGonagall le tenait toujours par la peau du cou. Le garçon grommela.

« C'est vraiment une blessure magique ? » s'étonna Pomfresh tout en caressant l'autre joue de Sirius. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura : « Allez, mon chou, lève tes mains de là pour que je regarde. »

« '_O 'Al_… »

« Trop mal ? Tu veux que je t'endorme ? »

Sirius baissa les yeux vers James, qui se tenait au pied du lit. Il hocha la tête et l'aîné des Black ne consentit à se laisser faire qu'avec son approbation. Il se sentait lâche de fuir face à la douleur…

Pomfresh posa une main fraîche sur son front et, de l'autre, sortit d'un tiroir un petit flacon bleu. Elle l'ouvrit pour le porter près du nez de Sirius qui, dès qu'il eut respiré son parfum capiteux, s'abandonna à un sommeil sans rêves.

**&**

Quand Sirius se réveilla, son premier réflexe fut de passer la langue sur sa joue gauche. Il y avait une boursouflure chitineuse à la place de la blessure. De l'extérieur, ça ne devait pas être beau à voir. De l'intérieur, rassuré, il ne sentait plus l'air siffler et sortir entre sa chair et ses gencives. C'était tellement étrange d'avoir froid dans la bouche. Le souvenir de la douleur le fit trembler : il n'avait jamais été blessé auparavant, du moins pas de façon si grave. Avait-il beaucoup souffert ? Il ne pouvait comparer aucune expérience. Amer et effrayé malgré lui, il se dit que, par les temps qui couraient, il ne mettrait pas longtemps à obtenir un élément de comparaison…

Il ouvrit les yeux. Tout tremblait. Il se donna le temps de se réhabituer à la lumière et tourna la tête sur le côté. James était assis là, bras et jambes croisés. Il dormait le menton abaissé vers son torse, son souffle régulier était apaisant à écouter. Autour de lui et son meilleur ami, un mur blanc et trois rideaux rabattus pour leur ménager un peu d'intimité.

Sirius voulut sourire face au spectacle qu'offrait James mais l'étirement lui causa une douleur plus vive qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'éviter de parler pour un moment… Pomfresh finirait bien par venir le voir.

Alors, il fit défiler le souvenir de la bataille, courte mais intense. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir entendu son frère accourir et, sinon le défendre, au moins empêcher les choses d'aller plus loin. Ralph n'avait pas tellement tort à son propos.

« _Chacun ses choix_. » songea Sirius sans plus s'attarder sur l'événement, car il entendait un pas familier s'avancer vers son lit. Soudain le rideau s'ouvrit pour laisser entrevoir le visage de l'infirmière.

« Au moins un de réveillé. » fit-elle en souriant largement. Sirius crut qu'elle ne faisait allusion qu'à lui et James. C'est alors qu'elle se tourna. Il ne vit plus que sa main manucurée sur l'étoffe blanche suspendue tandis qu'elle disait : « Monsieur Potter, venez réveiller votre fils pour lui annoncer que son meilleur ami a refait surface. »

Elle se retourna vers Sirius, les sourcils froncés dans une moue faussement farouche : « Et n'essaie pas de parler ! Je vais t'apporter une ardoise. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. L'objet promis arriva en même temps que William. James, surpris, manqua de tomber de sa chaise en se réveillant. Il avait les cheveux encore plus en désordre que ceux de son père, et son uniforme froissé ne ressemblait plus à rien.

« _Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?_ » s'étonna Sirius en lui-même. « _Il fait toujours jour dehors. _» constata-t-il en regardant les grands vitraux qui laissaient pénétrer la lumière trop blanche et trop forte de l'hiver.

« Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais en mission ! » Ce disant, James se leva pour se précipiter dans les bras de son père. Il était trop heureux de le retrouver vivant pour ne pas manifester sa joie. L'étreinte passée, il se tourna vers Sirius, et son visage pâle se réchauffa d'un sourire resplendissant. « Enfin, te voilà ! Tu nous as fait si peur ! Sirius, raaaah, mon frère ! »

James s'assit sur le rebord du matelas pour serrer son ami dans ses bras.

« T'inquiète, les cicatrices, c'est sexy ! »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de l'ardoise. Quoi ? QUOI ? Il allait ressembler à la créature de Frankenstein ?!

Devant l'expression ahurie de son visage, James rougit et bredouilla : « Oh, on la voit presque pas tu sais… bon, si, en fait on voit que ça, c'est tout moche, blanc et boursouflé, on dirait une énorme chenille qui court du coin de ta bouche à ton oreille. Mais Madame Pomfresh m'a assuré que ça s'estomperait d'ici une quinzaine de jours et qu'ensuite, avec un peu de chirurgie magique, on n'y verrait que du feu. Elle a déjà eu du mal à te recoudre, ça se rouvrait tout le temps. T'as pas manqué de crever mais pas loin, car ça pompait toute ton énergie à chaque fois que ça se recoupait ! Je sais pas quelle saloperie de sort Servilus t'a lancé mais, putain, il va le payer, cet enfoiré ! On va commencer par transformer son énorme nez crochu en trou du cul, hémorroïdes compris, et on pourra vraiment dire qu'il a une tronche de cul pelé de babouin… »

« James ! Surveille ton langage ! » Le gronda William. Il souriait cependant. « Pour répondre à ta question, sinon, je suis là à cause des événements récents. Et, désolé, Sirius, mais ton _accident_ n'est qu'un des éléments gravitant autour. En fait, la première victime a été Ralph… »

James et Sirius eurent la même expression de surprise. A se côtoyer constamment, ils se ressemblaient de plus en plus dans leurs réactions. William s'assit de l'autre côté du lit. Il n'eut aucun égard ni pour son fils ni pour son ami, et ne cacha pas son inquiétude :

« Dans la bataille que les Serpentard ont provoqué, qu'ont-ils invoqué, comme motif ? »

« Ils ont parlé du frère Barjow… le… le frère de Rose. » bredouilla James en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Sirius. Celui-ci se renfrogna : la réalité de son quotidien et toutes ses craintes revenaient à lui bien trop vite.

« J'imagine qu'ils ont pensé que vous étiez l'investigateur d'une sale blague : en fait, Rigel Barjow a disparu dans la nuit. Il est sorti malgré le couvre-feu et aucun d'eux ne sait où il est allé. »

« On n'y est pour rien, rien du tout. Tu sais qu'on rigole pas avec le couvre-feu et qu'on comprend très bien l'urgence de la situation. » Fit James d'un ton implorant. William acquiesça malgré lui : il n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire croire à son fils qu'il le pensait coupable. Il continua :

« Or, il se trouve que cette même nuit, Ralph a disparu lui aussi. Enfin, rien n'est certain : Remus et Peter m'ont juste confirmé qu'ils n'étaient pas là au matin et que vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de vérifier s'il était dans la Grande Salle. James, tu étais trop inquiet au sujet de Sirius pour que je te dérange. »

Ledit Sirius s'inquiétait surtout du temps écoulé : William parlait comme si ces événements avaient eu lieu plusieurs jours auparavant. Aussi, il prit le marqueur, l'ardoise, et écrivit sa question. William et James l'observèrent en silence avant de lire et de comprendre :

« Trois jours. » comptèrent-ils. « Le premier étant celui où tu as été blessé. »

William enchaîna :

« Ralph n'a été retrouvé que dans la nuit du premier au deuxième jour écoulé entre votre bataille et ton réveil, Sirius. »

Il hocha la tête, tout était clair désormais. Il l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un regard, comme s'il disait : « _Et alors ? Et ensuite ?_ »

Ses grands yeux gris étaient plus expressifs que jamais. Quelque part en lui, l'angoisse sourde que la disparition de Rigel soit connexe à celle de sa sœur le hantait.

« Quand on l'a retrouvé, il était couvert de sang et de boue, complètement hagard en train de marcher vers Poudlard. C'est l'une des patrouilles interne qui l'a surpris. Ils n'ont aucune idée de la manière dont il a pu passer à travers le filet des Aurors qu'on a placés autour de Poudlard, et arriver si près du château sans être repéré avant. Sur lui, il avait sa baguette et rien d'autre. Il était dans un sale état : pas blessé mais comme s'il sortait d'une séance de torture particulièrement raffinée. Le genre de trucs qui ne laisse aucune marque, sinon mentale, d'où tu sors complètement vidé si tu as l'occasion de t'en échapper. Après examen, les seules lésions qu'on a remarquées ont été les morsures de plusieurs serpents. D'après le venin recueilli, il y avait toute une tripotée de races différentes : rien de mortel mais les doses l'ont mis hors-service. Toujours est-il que nous avons tout de suite fait le lien avec Rigel Barjow : d'après Rogue, en entrant dans son dortoir, il avait trouvé un serpent roulé en boule sur son oreiller, avec un message qui lui disait de suivre le serpent. Rogue n'a pas pu ou voulu en dire plus : Rigel ne lui a pas laissé examiner la missive par lui-même et l'a tout de suite détruite. Il l'a interdit de l'accompagner auprès du serpent. De plus, Rogue a de très vagues souvenirs de la suite, il se demande encore si Rigel ne lui a pas lancé un sortilège de confusion pour qu'il réussisse à aller seul à ce rendez-vous complètement fou. D'où ses troubles de mémoire. »

William toussota, il avait la gorge sèche à force de parler. Il termina :

« On ignore encore si Ralph a été appelé de la même façon, si les deux élèves se sont faits prendre au piège. On ignore comment ils ont pu sortir de l'enceinte du château, et même s'ils en sont sortis. On se demande pourquoi, à cause de qui. Néanmoins, on a de gros soupçons : Voldemort, bien sûr, qui aurait pu manigancer tout ça. Si Rigel n'était pas Mangemort, il a pu mourir, et Ralph serait le seul survivant. Nous avons bien sûr l'hypothèse numéro deux, où Rigel est un Mangemort et a suivi son maître, tandis que Ralph s'est enfui. On ignore dans quelle mesure les élèves pouvaient intéresser le Lord noir. Si, bien sûr, il s'agit du Lord Noir. Mais comme je l'ai dit, nous avons de gros soupçons vu… comment dire… »

Il se gratta le menton et grimaça : « Vu qui sont les deux élèves enlevés et surtout d'_où_ ils viennent. »

« Où et _quand_. » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

James et Sirius se regardèrent, n'ayant compris qu'une seule chose : Poudlard n'était plus à l'abri. Si la Gazette du Sorcier paraissait encore, les journalistes se seraient emparés de l'information pour la diffuser. Restait la radio, mais aucune n'était libre de diffuser ce qu'elle voulait : elles étaient tenues par l'État, et chacun savait que le ministère se trouvait aux mains de Voldemort. Ou sur le point de l'être. James se promit d'interroger son père là-dessus très bientôt.

William soupira : « Si je vous raconte tout ça, c'est parce que vous êtes concernés, et que j'ai confiance en vous pour ne rien répéter. Et aussi parce que Ralph aura besoin de parler de tout ça à quelqu'un d'autre que moi ou un enquêteur, lorsqu'il se réveillera. »

« Il n'est pas encore réveillé ? » s'étonna soudain James.

« Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Lily et Marlène veillent sur lui à tour de rôle. »

À ce propos… Sirius gribouilla une question sur son ardoise. James pouffa :

« Ah. Mais bien sûr que oui, Remus et Peter sont passés te voir ! Ils sont même restés la plupart du temps. Mais là ils sont en retenue… j'en suis dispensé uniquement parce que j'ai promis de faire mon quota de ménage à l'huile de coude une fois que tu irais mieux… et McGo' a précisé : _vous ferez vos heures ensemble_. »

Sirius avait l'air outré. James remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, en ajoutant :

« J'ai aussi trouvé ça abusé d'avoir des heures de colle pour s'être défendus, mais on n'en a eu que six, et je veux bien récurer les cachots tout seul avec une brosse à dents pour peu qu'elle maintienne la punition des Serpentard – sauf Rosier et ton frère, qui n'ont pas cherché à nous attaquer. Tu me croiras jamais si je te dis ce que c'est !! »

« _Quoi ? Quoi ?_ » Semblait crier Sirius. Il se serait arraché les cordes vocales s'il n'avait pas eu peur de réduire les efforts de Madame Pomfresh à néant… Espiègle, James maintint le suspens quelques longues secondes, puis :

« Ils vont passer devant le tribunal du conseil de discipline de l'école, les papas et les mamans Mangemorts n'y ont aucun pouvoir ! Au moins là ! Si tout va bien, ils seront interdits d'examen cette année, et tout ce petit monde redoublera avec des heures de colles hebdomadaires non dispensables pour, je cite encore McGo', _profiter de cette année supplémentaire afin de développer leur potentiel social et d'apprendre à découvrir leur 'moi' pacifique_. _Cours d'études des moldus obligatoires_… »

Ce qu'il disait était très grave, Sirius avait du mal à partager sa joie.

Après tout, fallait-il un diplôme pour apprendre à tuer ? Il était certain qu'aucun des Serpentard ne reviendrait à Poudlard aux prochaines vacances. Ils iraient à une autre école, à « bonne école », _afin de développer leur potentiel bestial et d'apprendre à découvrir leur 'moi' assassin_.

Sirius se renfrogna : et son frère ? Avancerait-il avec eux sur ces sentiers obscurs ?

**&**

Au réveil, Harry avait sourit aux visages inquiets autour de lui, heureux d'être entouré des gens qu'il aimait et de savoir qu'il comptait pour eux. Puis il s'était souvenu de ce qu'il avait fait à Rigel et à Rogue, des conséquences macabres de ses actes, et des mensonges que cette nuit de manipulation devait entraîner.

La seule question à laquelle il répondit sans hypocrisie fut la première :

« Ça va ? »

« Non. »

Sur sa droite, il y avait Lily, le visage défait, ses cheveux roux mal coiffés. Elle lui tenait fermement la main malgré sa fatigue apparente. Dans l'inconscience, il semblait à Harry que la chaleur de sa peau avait irradié jusque dans son esprit. Il aurait voulu affermir l'étreinte de leurs doigts, parce qu'elle était sa mère, mais James, juste à côté d'elle, l'aurait mal interprété.

Venait Marlène, aux pieds de son lit, le menton appuyé sur la barre de fer glacé. Son carré blond manquait d'entretien, les mèches habituellement espiègles et droites autour de son visage étaient informes, et elle avait les traits tirés, comme si elle avait veillé plusieurs nuits. Sur Lily ? Sur lui ? Ou présumait-il trop de la force de leur amitié ? À propos de Marlène, il n'aurait su dire.

Franck était là aussi, il n'était pas venu avec Alice, qu'il ne lâchait pourtant plus depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël. Ses grands yeux brillaient de détresse, et il avait du mal à contenir le tremblement de ses doigts. Il tenait l'autre main d'Harry, face à Lily. Sa présence inquiète mais chaleureuse mit du baume au cœur au malade.

Et, derrière le jeune homme, William se tenait là, droit dans sa robe pourpre d'Auror, le poing serré, la mâchoire durcie. Il dit :

« J'ignore ce qui s'est passé. Mais la personne qui t'a fait du mal le regrettera et souffrira au centuple… »

James fronça les sourcils, la tête tournée vers son père, puis son visage durcit et se ferma. Il revint sur Harry, les yeux vides de toute étincelle d'émotion. Harry comprit qu'il devait retenir cette voix en lui qui montait, qui lui disait que son propre père était venu à Poudlard pour voir l'un de ses amis, un presque inconnu que l'Auror lui préférait pour une raison que le jeune homme ne s'expliquait pas. William, une fois de plus, devait avoir oublié que l'amour s'entretenait par de régulières piqûres d'affection. Il aurait du montrer à son fils que, non, il ne l'oubliait pas.

À moins qu'il ne l'oublie vraiment ? Harry se promit d'en toucher deux mots à son grand-père, qui continuait de lui jurer son indéfectible résolution quant à la clarification de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là, une fois révélé ce qu'Harry savait.

S'il savait un jour la vérité, que ferait-il ? Harry riva ses yeux dans ceux de son grand-père.

Il lui avait pardonné d'avoir choisi pour l'avenir du monde, d'être retourné dans le passé en ayant enfreint toutes les lois universelles et intemporelles, magiques comme moldues, il l'avait protégé, s'était engagé envers La Main quant à l'intégrité de son petit-fils pas encore né, avait menti à son ministère en faisant croire qu'il y avait eu erreur et qu'aucun voyageur temporel ne sévissait dans les parages…

Il ne savait pas toute la vérité. S'il apprenait un jour pour les Horcruxes, et les choix que cela sous-entendait…

Tuerait-il son petit-fils ?

William lui poserait les questions relatives à l'enquête et, dès qu'ils seraient seuls, lui demanderait forcément si les événements avaient un lien avec sa condition de voyageur temporel. Car il n'exclurait pas, bien sûr, qu'un ennemi du Survivant ait suivi le même chemin que celui-ci pour l'empêcher d'œuvrer.

Harry devrait lui mentir pour son propre bien.

Mensonges, trahisons, meurtres… Harry n'avait que trop conscience de la gravité de ses actes. Il se faisait horreur. Il regrettait. Pourtant, rien ne changeait. Il évitait de penser à l'épouvantable nuit et répétait dans sa tête : « _Il s'agit d'actes nécessaires. Qui les fera, sinon moi ?_ »

Puis William demanda aux autres de se retirer pour qu'il puisse poser des questions dans le cadre de son enquête. Harry raconta qu'il était sorti pour prendre l'air à la lisière de la forêt interdite – ce que les Aurors croisés avaient apparemment signalé à William – et qu'à son retour, il avait trouvé un serpent mort sur les marches. Du moins le semblait-il, car dès qu'Harry s'était penché pour l'observer, la bête avait bougé, et il avait vu la lettre. Il l'avait lue et, sans réfléchir, il avait suivi le reptile. Ensuite, il prétendit que tout n'était que ténèbres.

Les sourcils de William se froncèrent jusqu'à se rejoindre en une seule barre au-dessus de ses yeux.

« Il devait y avoir un sortilège puissant sur le parchemin, qui contamine le destinataire. Cela existe en magie noire : il suffit de toucher l'objet pour être sous l'emprise du charme. On appelle ça un Transcharme. C'est une manipulation magique de très haut niveau, surtout quand les cibles sont choisies et que le sortilège est programmé pour elles seules. Il faut, en outre, très bien connaître sa cible afin d'avoir un maximum d'emprise sur elle... Tu aurais gardé ce papier ? »

« Non. J'imagine qu'il s'est autodétruit ensuite. Je me rappelle simplement m'être retourné vers la forêt interdite. Le soleil avait presque disparu derrière la montagne, le lac était sombre… puis plus rien, absolument rien du tout. »

« Tu es sûr. »

« Je... j'ai des impressions diffuses : de la peur, un contact moite sur tout le corps, une odeur, la douleur d'une morsure… euh, là, surtout. »

Ce disant, il pointa son doigt sur sa cuisse, et William hocha la tête. Ils avaient relevé le passage de crocs par ici. Il passa aux questions suivantes, elles portaient sur Rigel principalement.

Harry admira sa propre capacité à mentir, lorsqu'il lui avoua qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait être arrivé au Serpentard. Qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Qu'il demanda à William ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il parvint même à s'inquiéter de la disparition du frère de Rose.

Pourtant, il était serein : nul ne retrouverait son corps. Plusieurs serpents digéraient en ce moment-même la chair du Serpentard, et à moins que le sortilège d'oubliettes lancé sur Rogue ne se brise, personne n'irait chercher ses os dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Un vaste tombeau pour un seul corps.

Un seul corps pour l'instant.

Un seul Horcruxe.

Un seul meurtre.

Harry éprouvait des remords, qu'il chassait en se répétant la phrase que lui avait un jour dite Dumbledore, à cette époque : « _Tout ce qu'il faut pour que le mal triomphe, c'est que les braves gens ne fassent rien_. »

Harry était brave, et il était le seul le mesure de se sacrifier.

Pour le plus grand bien.

Pour que le mal absolu jamais ne triomphe.

**&**

« Ralph… Ralph… »

Il ouvrit les yeux. Dans la nuit trop sombre de l'infirmerie, le quart de lune n'éclairait que certains endroits, et pas son lit. Là où se trouvait la personne qui l'appelait, il ne voyait rien.

Harry cligna des yeux.

« Qui… »

Il avait encore du mal à se remettre de la terrible nuit d'horreur où il avait vu son âme déchirée. Le choc, tant mental que physique, l'abattait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

« C'est moi, c'est Regulus. »

Le cadet des Black s'avança devant le rideau aussi blanc qu'un linceul, dans la pâleur argentée de l'astre nocturne. Les larmes brillaient dans ses cils fins. Elles remplissaient l'espace minuscule au sortir du canal lacrymal pour couler librement, pareilles à des perles qui glissaient sur ses joues puis suivaient la courbe de sa mâchoire. Les plus lourdes pleuvaient sur le col ouvert de la chemise de nuit dépassant de sa cape d'hiver.

Etait-ce l'inquiétude qu'il avait eue pour son ami qui le mettait dans cet état ? Harry trouva sa réaction touchante. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le rassurer, lui mentir comme à William sur sa véritable situation, mais il n'en eut pas le courage. Les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge.

Sans que Regulus parvienne à contrôler le sanglot qui l'étranglait, les mots qu'il tentait de retenir jaillirent hors de lui. Ils se brisèrent au sol dans le silence qui suivit, et les éclats de voix possédaient de tranchants rebords.

Les deux amis s'y coupèrent.

La voix hachée, Regulus se mit à répéter sans pouvoir arrêter ni les larmes ni les mots :

« Rigel parti, les autres ont commencé à parler. Rose : jetée à Azkaban à la place d'une criminelle que Tu-sais-qui a fait libérer. Et Rose est morte. Morte de désespoir. Les détraqueurs l'ont tuée. Tuée ! Alors ils l'ont jeté dans la Mer du Nord. On ne retrouvera jamais son corps. C'est Rosier qui me l'a dit… Lucy. Elle le sait de son frère, son propre frère. Il est Mangemort… l'un des plus fidèles. Ewan Rosier. Je crois que c'est lui qui l'a tuée, lui qui l'a enlevée. Je le tuerai de mes propres mains, si tu savais comme je le hais. Il a mené Rose à la mort ! C'est comme si c'était lui qui l'avait jetée dans la Mer du Nord ! Je le hais. Je le tuerai ! »

« _Jetée dans la Mer du Nord_. »

Aux requins.

Ewan Rosier l'avait poussée à bout. Mais il n'était pas le seul responsable.

Après tout, qui avait laissé Rose plonger parmi les squales sans la protéger ? Qui, alors qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer ?

Harry ferma les yeux. Les larmes sourdaient sous ses paupières. Il avait mal, trop mal. Regulus saisit sa main. Harry la serra fort. Il s'y raccrochait comme à une ancre.

La mort de Rigel n'avait pas été si inutile, finalement. Il avait parlé d'Ewan Rosier, et Lucy avait confirmé sans le savoir les propos du frère de Rose. Grâce à son absence, les langues s'étaient déliées. Enfin.

Et le voyageur du temps en était certain, désormais : Rose était morte. Morte d'avoir été abandonnée.

Harry n'avait pas échoué à la sauver : il n'avait même pas essayé.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : « _Réveil d'une génération_ »

* * *

(1) _Il [Slughorn] allait non seulement leur passer une sévère réprimande, mais prouver qu'il n'était pas aussi mou que son nom le laissait supposer_ : en anglais, Slughorn signifie « corne de limace »… lol.


	13. Réveil d'une génération

**Sept vies pour mourir**

**&**

**Auteur :** GabrielleTrompeLaMort

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure – Mystery – Romance

**Titre :** Sept vies pour mourir

**Spoilers :** Post Tome 6, bien que, depuis la parution du Tome 7, j'aie décidé d'inclure certains éléments du Tome 7 à la fanfic.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction n'est pas à but lucratif. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et la Warnerbros Company.

**Résumé : **Certains appellent ça « jouer avec le feu », mais Harry Potter préfère dire qu'il se sert des mêmes armes que son ennemi pour le vaincre. [Voyage dans le temps – Horcruxes]

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou **!

Petite surprise : je publie le chapitre avec huit jours d'avance ! :D

Il était déjà écrit, et je sais que pour certain(e)s, aujourd'hui déjà c'était la rentrée… alors je voulais vous offrir un petit moment de lecture tranquille après cette journée éprouvante ! De plus, j'avoue que je suis dans une immense période de stress, que je fais partie de ceux dont c'_était _la rentrée, et que ma semaine se résume à une suite de partiels le tout dans une apocalypse de stress… alors si mon chapitre peut vous apporter un peu de réconfort, c'est avec plaisir ! Quant à moi, ce sont vos reviews qui sont susceptibles de me redonner le sourire !

Ça ne va pas fort du tout en ce moment, et l'écriture est à peu près la seule chose qui me motive vraiment ces derniers temps. Le chapitre suivant n'est pas du tout écrit mais il le sera d'ici le 10 Avril, n'ayez crainte. Car si je n'écris pas _SVPM_, je risque de perdre la raison et de me noyer dans le travail à côté. ^^"

Côté mélodramatique mis à part, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Perso, j'ai adoré introduire enfin quelques informations sur un personnage précis, que vous identifierez sans peine pendant votre lecture. Et ledit personnage ne fera que gagner en importance, alors j'espère vraiment que la tournure que les choses prennent vous plaira !

Une fois encore, je dois remercier ici Charlie Black pour sa relecture aussi rapide qu'attentive, et qui aura su chasser les fautes bêtes que j'ai oubliées, et les mauvais emplois de mots, qui switchent dès que l'auteur cille un peu…

Au fait, j'aurai une question sur la suite de la fic : d'après vous, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Les principaux ressorts de l'intrigue sont enfin en place, et la véritable aventure va pouvoir commencer. Et je vous préviens : ça commence dès la fin de ce chapitre. La « génération » à laquelle le titre fait allusion n'était peut-être pas celle à laquelle vous pensiez !

Car les méchants arrivent dans la place, et ce, de tous côtés…

Bonne lecture ;)

Gaby.

**Personnages et situations :**

**LES VIVANTS :**

_Ralph Brocklehurst :_ Pseudonyme de notre Harry Potter international au temps des Maraudeurs.

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : _Les Maraudeurs, en septième année, nul besoin de les présenter.

_Lily Evans :_ En septième année à Gryffondor, amie de Marlene McKinnon et de la défunte Helena.

_Marlene McKinnon :_ Amie de Lily et Helena, septième année à Gryffondor, homosexuelle.

_Franck Longdubat :_ En septième année à Gryffondor. Meilleur ami de Rose, en pince sérieusement pour une certaine Alice Hornby.

_Severus Rogue :_ toujours égal à lui-même, et comme nous le connaissons tous. En septième année lors de l'histoire. L'affaire de la cabane hurlante est déjà passée.

_Regulus Black _: Frère de Sirius Black avec lequel il a de gros problèmes relationnels depuis la fugue de ce dernier, en cinquième année à Serpentard, ami avec Loïs Parkinson, Amycus et Alecto Carrow.

_Loïs Parkinson :_ Cinquième année. Ami avec Regulus Black et les jumeaux Carrow. Craint à Poudlard pour ses élans et regards sadiques et malsains...

_Amycus et Alecto Carrow :_ Cinquièmes années. Mangemorts arrêtés, respectivement hommes et femmes, cités dans le tome six. Famille Mangemort citée dans le tome six, qui apparemment aurait cru Voldemort mort. Par choix, j'ai décidé que les deux personnages suscités seraient de cette famille, mais cela n'est pas sûr. Une simple supposition.

_William Potter_ : père de James Potter, il est l'Auror lieutenant en chef du département de la défense magique, et aussi son porte-parole officiel, avec le commandant principal. Il dirige une équipe d'Aurors, surnommée la Main, car ils sont cinq et soudés, jusqu'à la mort. Depuis peu, il enseigne la DCFM à Poudlard.

_Maugrey Fol Œil_ : le seul, l'unique, l'inimitable. Membre de la Main.

_Faustine Bouvaist_ : membre de La Main.

_Fabian et Gideon Prewett_ : frères de Molly Weasley, membres de la Main.

**LES MORTS :**

_Rose Barjow : _Soeur de Rigel Barjow, elle est à Gryffondor en septième année et est très amie avec Franck Longdubat. Ses parents sont les tenanciers de la boutique du même nom au chemin des Embrumes.

_Rigel Barjow :_ Frère de Rose Barjow, il est à Serpentard en septième année, et traîne avec sa bande de caïds, à savoir : Severus Rogue ; Rodolphus Lestrange ; Lucy Rosier et Antonin Dolohov.

**-- Professeurs :**

Potions : Horace Slughorn*

DCFM : William Potter

Botanique : Pomona Chourave*

Runes : Albert Vector

Sortilèges : Flitwick*

Métamorphose : Minerva McGonnagall*

SACM : Brûlopot

Divination : Melle Cassandra, morte et non remplacée.

_**Cette liste s'enrichira au fur et à mesure des chapitres, et de l'apparition des personnages.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Réveil d'une génération**

**

* * *

  
**

Ralph et Sirius avaient réussi à convaincre Pomfresh que le rapprochement de leurs lits favoriserait leur guérison mutuelle. L'infirmière n'y avait consenti qu'à la condition express que les deux amis ne fassent rien qui puisse aller contre leurs soins, tel que parler, pour ce qui était de Sirius. Le Gryffondor était réduit au silence par le sort de Rogue, car la cicatrisation n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire après six jours complets. Seuls les onguents tenaient la peau et la chair réunis. Dès que leur effet cessait, le sang gouttait, et il fallait tout recommencer depuis le début. Aussi, un médicomage devait passer dans la journée pour étudier son cas et, si besoin était, l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste. Sirius n'avait aucune envie de quitter Poudlard, pour diverses raisons, mais savait qu'il lui faudrait se conformer aux demandes du médecin s'il voulait guérir au plus vite.

Rogue avait été interrogée par Dumbledore, William Potter et Pomfresh réunis. L'Auror lui avait gravement annoncé que le sortilège qu'il se refusait à dévoiler semblait d'une nature inédite et malfaisante, et qu'il pouvait facilement être assimilé à de la magie noire bien qu'aucun sort répertorié n'ait d'effets qu'il soit impossible de ramener à son sortilège à ce jour.

Or, que Rogue révèle la formule ou non, Ralph le savait, il passerait devant la CCI, Cours des Charmes Inventés, qui ordonnait à ce que chaque sort découvert soit signalé, afin que des formules dangereuses ne se trouvent ni mal enseignées, ni mal utilisées. S'ils estimaient que le sort de Rogue relevait de la magie noire, il se pouvait que l'apprenti sorcier-chercheur écope d'une amende, de charges et de services d'utilité publique… ce qui n'aurait pas été risible par d'autres temps.

En tous cas, l'attaque et ses effets donnaient beaucoup à réfléchir à Sirius. Par écrit, avant que le médicomage n'arrive, il fit part de ses réflexions à Ralph. Voyant là une occasion inespérée, celui-ci répondit :

« Le monde va mal et personne ne nous forme à nous défendre, tu as raison. Et les cours de défense contre les forces du mal ayant été annulés… il faudrait que l'on se forme nous-mêmes, c'qui n'est pas facile. Voire impossible. »

« _On peut y arriver._ » répondit immédiatement Sirius sur l'ardoise. « _J'en parlerai à James_. _Je suis sûr que lui aussi pensera que c'est une bonne idée_. »

« Ok. »

En cinquième année, quand Ombrage tenait Poudlard à sa merci, Harry avait créé un groupe de défense. L'_AD_, ou _Armée de Dumbledore_. Si les élèves n'avaient pas appris à se défendre par eux-mêmes, alors ils n'auraient pas survécu à leur première bataille. C'était aussi simple que cela. A cette époque révolue – dans tous les sens du terme en vue de la situation actuelle du voyageur temporel – Sirius avait manifesté sa joie et son envie. Ses mots exacts avaient été : « _James aurait adoré_. »

« _En effet_ » songeait Harry tandis que le médicomage examinait Sirius, « _James va adorer. Peter aussi, mais bon. Peut-être que s'il apprend à se défendre, il ne rejoindra pas les forces du mal par crainte d'être victime de leur terribles agissements…_ »

« Et vous dites que c'est un élève qui vous a lancé ça ? » s'enquit le médicomage, un vieil homme au visage ridé comme une pomme, et haut comme trois, qui disait avoir tout vu, tout entendu.

« Oui. _Sect_-quelque chose… on n'a pas bien entendu, et avec le choc ensuite, tout est flou. »

« Je connais quelques sort commençant par _sect_-, dont un charme de multiplication. Il y a aussi un sort qui empêche la septicémie chez les malades, mais assurément ce n'est pas ça… aucun de ceux qui me viennent à l'esprit ne sert à l'offensive. Et vous n'avez pas une idée de la fin du sortilège ? »

Sirius secoua la tête. Le médicomage soupira et se tourna vers Mme Pomfresh et le professeur Dumbledore, qui assistaient tous deux à l'examen. La question de la pratique de la magie noire parmi les élèves de septième année à Serpentard était chose grave :

« Si l'élève responsable ne parle pas et ne m'explique pas la nature du sortilège, je ne peux rien pour lui. Les causes de la non-guérison peuvent être multiples : de toute évidence, le sort agit directement sur les cellules. Soit cela s'atténuera avec le temps, soit le sortilège agit comme un Transcharme et a contaminé les cellules jusque dans leur nature, chose que je ne peux savoir sans examen plus approfondi. »

Si Harry avait connu plus que la formule et ses effets directs, il aurait parlé pour Rogue. Bien sûr, il avait confié ce qu'il savait au professeur Dumbledore, mais la seule formule ne résoudrait pas le problème. Rogue connaissait le sort en profondeur, et était capable de donner un contre sort efficace. S'il ne parlait pas bientôt, Dumbledore avait promis à Harry de lui forcer la main, même s'il répugnait à employer le chantage.

« Je ne veux pas quitter Poudlard… » marmonna Sirius au risque de déchirer une fois de plus sa joue balafrée.

« Pour l'instant vous pouvez rester ici, je vais juste prélever un peu de tissus et du sang, ainsi qu'un morceau de la croute. Je vais confier ça à des sorciers-chercheurs de Mangouste. Vous aurez les résultats dans deux jours, à moins de complications… d'ici là, restez tranquille. »

« J'en ai marre de parler à l'écrit… » fit à nouveau Sirius.

« Black, taisez-vous ! » s'écria Pomfresh qui s'était retenue à sa première intervention orale.

« Oh, non, parlez plutôt… » fit doucement le médicomage. Le visage de Sirius se serait éclairé d'un sourire s'il l'avait pu en l'état. « L'exercice est l'un des moteurs de la guérison, on ne sait jamais. Ne forcez pas, mesurez votre voix, évitez les sons qui demandent trop de gymnastique au niveau des muscles de la joue… évitez bien sûr la colère et les cris, d'accord ? »

« Promis. » fit Sirius d'un ton monocorde, déjà bien plus expressif que le silence auquel il avait été forcé.

Pomfresh se renfrogna.

« Quant à l'autre… »

« Oh, je vais bien. » coupa Ralph en balayant les inquiétudes du médecin d'un revers de la main. « Juste des morsures de serpent, résorbées. Rien de grave. »

Ces blessures étaient son alibi principal, personne n'avait relevé que lesdites morsures étaient nettes, trop nettes, comme si la victime ne s'était pas débattue… Mais le médicomage faisait allusion à Rogue. Il dit : « Je vais aller le voir : s'il refuse de me parler alors même que je suis sous le serment du secret médical… » Puis secoua la tête et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, pour passer le bout de sa baguette sur la joue de Sirius. Celui-ci ressentit un picotement, plus désagréable que véritablement douloureux. Le médicomage conjura des tubes à essai dans lesquels il glissa ses échantillons. Il les étiqueta et promit à son patient de le tenir au courant – il transmettrait les avancées de son équipe à Madame Pomfresh par cheminée, procédé beaucoup plus rapide et plus sûr par les temps qui couraient.

« Et je pourrai retourner en cours ? » s'enquit Sirius auprès de ses deux docteurs.

Madame Pomfresh répondit que la pratique de la magie lui était déconseillée car le sort pompait trop de son énergie. De plus, si ses défenses immunitaires étaient aussi atteintes, ce que les examens révèleraient, alors mieux valait réduire ses contacts avec l'extérieur à quelques visiteurs par jour.

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre, mais Sirius se doutait aussi qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'une bagarre éclate en classe… James, Remus et Peter devaient être assez difficiles à tenir comme ça, sans compter que le reste des Gryffondors, du moins ce qu'il en restait, toutes promotions confondues, devait être sacrément remonté !

Une fois que le médicomage fut reparti – Dumbledore et Pomfresh en grande conversation avec lui – Sirius et Ralph furent seuls, pas très longtemps cependant. Dès leur sortie de cours, James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Marlène et Franck envahirent l'infirmerie, une tonne de sucreries avec eux, que Sirius refusa à contrecœur. Il ne pouvait manger que de la soupe jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et son nouveau surnom – « _Alors pépééééé ?_ » – reprit du service. Il grimaça sans s'énerver, suivant les directives du médicomage à la lettre. Il ne s'agirait pas de donner à Pompom des prétextes pour l'assigner au silence.

Ralph, lui, se jeta sur le chocolat que lui proposa Remus. Ce n'était pas sans lui rappeler une certaine scène, dans un train, en troisième année…

Les adolescents avaient rapproché les lits et se trouvaient tous assis en tailleur. Marlène prit Sirius dans ses bras et fit mine de caresser sa joue boursouflée.

« Oh la la, je connais des demoiselles qui ne vont pas être heureuses. »

« Si ça me débarrasse des tonnes de lettres que je reçois à chaque Saint Valentin, je veux bien aller remercier Rogue du service ! »

« Tu ne ferais pas ça ! » s'insurgea Marlène, dont l'humour était limité ces derniers temps.

« Non, bien sûr. T'inquiète. »

Il lui fit un petit sourire charmeur et elle reprit le sien. Elle ajouta, tout en prenant la main de Sirius et en s'exclamant, d'un air énamouré :

« Ah, Sirius ! Il faudra t'y faire, tu es le tombeur de ces dames. »

« Compte pas sur moi pour les ramasser. Je te les laisse. »

« Vrai ? Cool ! »

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Pendant ce temps, James expliquait à Ralph et aux autres qu'il avait visité la plus grande chocolaterie moldue de Grande-Bretagne quand il était petit, avec sa gardienne, une jeune sorcière très gentille et qui lui manquait un peu quand il y pensait, sa propre mère étant moins maternelle que l'adolescente d'alors payée pour être baby-sitter. Aux dernières nouvelles… il n'y en avait pas, et James craignait qu'elle n'ait été victime des Mangemorts d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le plus rassurant était de s'imaginer qu'elle avait fuit à l'étranger pour éviter la paralysie du pays qui menaçait toutes les tranquillités d'esprit.

Les Mangemorts n'agissaient peut-être pas en ce moment, il n'y avait eu aucun écho d'attaque, mais c'était justement ça le pire : l'incertitude.

Cela ramena Harry à l'idée qu'il avait eu grâce à Sirius.

« On a eu une idée avec Sirius. » fit-il à voix haute. « N'est-ce pas ? »

Le visage pâle du Gryffondor s'éclaira, ce qui fit ressortir sa cicatrice par contraste.

« Oh, oui ! » fit-il avec un chuintement maladroit. « James, tu vas adorer ! C'est un truc auquel on aurait dû penser depuis le début mais… »

Sirius baissa les yeux sur les draps.

« On a mis du temps à accepter que la guerre soit vraiment là. Enfin, ne nous appesantissons pas sur le passé : créons un groupe d'entraînement ! Qu'on ait de quoi se défendre ! »

« Un groupe d'entraînement ? Tu dérailles ? S'entraîner comment ? Avec quels moyens ? Quelles connaissances ? »

Franck posait beaucoup trop de questions à la fois, et James restait silencieux. On voyait dans ses yeux qu'il pesait les avantages et les inconvénients de la proposition, comme s'il menait un débat interne.

Harry sentit revenir à lui les fantômes de phrases qu'Hermione lui avait adressées dans un autre espace-temps. Sa conviction se fit plus forte, et il mit de côté ses démons intérieurs pour un instant faire ressortir tout ce pour quoi il se battait, et jugeait utile de se battre :

« On sort dans six mois. La guerre est dehors, et on ignore quel sera l'état du monde à ce moment. Si l'on forme un groupe de travail et d'entraînement, on pourra profiter de ce que Poudlard est encore un havre de tranquillité pour forger nos armes. C'est ce que ton père a voulu nous inculquer, James. Il n'en a pas eu le temps car la guerre l'a trop vite rappelé à ses fonctions premières, et les Aurors restant jugent notre sécurité immédiate plus importante que notre préparation.

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils nous prennent pour des enfants : si on les écoute, on n'aura pas à se battre ! Mais voilà, à qui faire confiance une fois dehors, sinon nos amis ? Et si ces amis ne peuvent résister à un _impero_, s'ils ne savent pas se défendre par eux-mêmes, comment survivre seul dans ce monde ? Mieux vaut s'unir tant qu'il nous est encore possible de le faire, s'unir et renforcer nos liens, nos forces, nos connaissances. S'unir pour, plus tard, faire front ensemble ! »

Sa déclaration s'ensuivit du silence de tous, sauf James :

« Tu parles comme un général de guerre… comme mon père. Tu as raison dans le fond. »

« On aura vraiment à se battre. » fit Sirius d'une voix monocorde. « Il n'y a qu'à voir les Serpentards : que nous feront-ils, une fois dehors ? Et les Mangemorts, eux, personne ne les arrêtera pour nous. »

« Tu as raison. » répéta James, à l'attention de son meilleur ami cette fois.

Lily ne semblait pas convaincue. Elle avait peur de briser les règles, peur de tomber dans un monde où la seule loi était celle du plus fort, où la seule survie se jouait parfois au coup de chance. Harry avait trop souvent mis sa vie entre les mains de la Fortune, il ne voulait pas que ses parents, son parrain et leurs amis aient à souffrir de leur inexpérience.

Il ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle Rose Barjow. Il devait agir !

_Ils_ devaient agir !

« De plus » poursuivit Ralph « plus que leur puissance magique, la force des Mangemorts est dans la trahison. Parce qu'ils sont effrayants, parce qu'ils coupent les gens de ceux qu'ils aiment et les isolent, ils sapent les fondations de la confiance, de l'amitié, et même de l'amour. Si nous ne sortons pas unis de Poudlard, avec un cap à tenir, alors nous allons tous mourir. Seuls, les uns après les autres. Et certains d'entre nous seront des traîtres. »

« Impossible ! » s'écria James. « Ne dis pas ça ! Surtout pas ! »

« Impossible en ce qui te concerne, peut-être. » souffla Ralph en plongeant ses grands yeux verts dans ceux noisette de son père. « Mais vous le savez, j'ai déjà vécu la guerre, et je sais que la stratégie à long terme provoque plus de dégâts que des massacres ici et là. Les attaques ne sont que des piqûres de rappel pour que la terreur ne s'apaise pas. L'incertitude, le malaise, la méfiance… voilà ce qui paralyse la Grande-Bretagne. »

Quelque chose comme un courant électrique parcourut l'infirmerie, et la lumière blanche de l'hiver s'assombrit soudain. Ce devait être un nuage qui passait devant le soleil, là, dehors, mais son ombre était comme un mauvais présage planant au-dessus du groupe d'amis.

« Et que proposes-tu ? » demanda Lily d'une voix blanche.

« De commencer par former un groupe de travail à l'intérieur de Poudlard, d'apprendre à nous défendre, à compter les uns sur les autres. Mieux vaut un excès de confiance que de la méfiance constante, sinon le bien ne vaincra jamais le mal. L'union peut provoquer la perte si l'un de nous trahit, mais elle fait aussi la force : si l'on tombe, c'est tous ensemble, et l'on a beaucoup plus de chances de se relever que si l'on chute seul. »

Ralph inspira, il ne savait comment exprimer ce qu'il avait envie de dire maintenant. Pourtant, il trouva des mots, même s'ils étaient maladroits.

« Les ténèbres sont moins oppressantes quand on les affronte ensemble. Certains d'entre nous peuvent mourir, mais l'esprit de groupe existera encore pour soutenir les vivants. »

« C'est drôle… » intervint Marlène. Elle leva ses yeux bleus vers Ralph, Sirius vit qu'elle pleurait et lui prit la main. « Tu parles de notre mort comme si c'était… proche. »

« Ca peut l'être, en effet. »

Un silence. Ralph reprit, une intonation douloureuse dans la voix :

« Je faisais partie d'un groupe de combattants. Ils sont tous morts pour la plupart, d'autres se sont reclus, ou ont trahi. Mais c'est le souvenir de leur amitié et la force de notre union qui me soutient encore aujourd'hui. »

« Tu parles comme si tu avais vécu plusieurs vies… » remarqua Franck, le regard inquisiteur.

Ralph tressaillit. Il n'était pas si loin de la vérité, surtout avec les Horcruxes. Il baissa les yeux et croisa le regard de Sirius au passage…

« Une vie, une seule, bien trop remplie d'horreurs. Je n'ai fait l'expérience de la guerre ouverte que quelques mois durant mais elle m'a suffi. Le plus difficile est d'y survivre, c'est bien vrai : continuer à se battre alors qu'on meurt autour de soi. Vivre ensuite dans un monde changé à jamais. C'est d'y survivre, le plus difficile. Les combattants ne mentent pas, et pourtant je n'ai que peu combattu. Juste traversé… l'horreur d'une courte période. »

« C'est pour ça que vous devez apprendre à vous protéger, et moi aussi : parce que la chance peut tourner, pas votre faculté à vous défendre. »

« Il a raison. » dit Franck. « Si Rose avait su tout ça… »

« Ne parle pas de Rose. » coupa Sirius.

Personne ne lui en voulut pour le tranchant de sa voix et le quelque chose de définitif que son ordre contenait. Il continua, comme si son intervention précédente n'avait pas eu lieu, car la douleur était plus facile à supporter lorsqu'on l'ignorait :

« Regardez ce que Rogue m'a fait… on sait tous que c'était un sort inventé. Je nous en sais capables. Les gars : combien de fois on a amélioré des sorts pour nos farces ? Ça ne peut pas être inutile ! Et puis… on sait tous de _quoi_ on est capable ici. »

« On a beaucoup à apprendre les uns des autres. » renchérit Harry.

C'était le moment de l'autocongratulation : « Je sais faire un _Patronus_ corporel, par exemple. Je pourrai vous apprendre ! »

« QUOI ? »

« Putain ! »

« Tu sais faire un _Patronus_ ? »

« Par les grelots d'Merlin !…T'as appris ça où ?!! »

Ralph sourit.

« Vous le saurez si on forme ce groupe d'entraînement. »

« Entraînement _et_ recherche. » insista Lily. « Je ne participe qu'à la condition de faire une sorte d'équipe de recherche et de laboratoire. Si on doit se défendre, autant que tout soit inédit, ou détourné. Qu'on ait notre griffe, notre _marque_ si vous me permettez l'emploi de ce terme. Nous ne sommes pas des sorciers-chercheurs, mais on peut forger notre propre carapace. En groupe. Nos stratégies. Nos sorts. »

Des flammes brillaient dans ses yeux. Son visage avait repris des couleurs. Au lieu de l'abattre, le discours de Ralph l'avait sortie de sa torpeur glacée. Elle reprenait espoir : ils pouvaient combattre, même si à leur sortie de Poudlard tout n'était que désespoir. Ils pouvaient combattre tant qu'ils s'appuyaient les uns sur les autres.

Ses pensées semblèrent se propager aux autres, et les Gryffondors comprirent à cet instant qu'ils iraient jusqu'au bout de cette idée. Jusqu'au bout de leur capacité à faire confiance, à s'ouvrir à l'autre, et à résister aux ténèbres en rayonnant de bonté et de lumière.

Pour battre l'Ombre, il ne fallait pas se cacher. Il fallait combattre et rallumer la flamme.

L'espoir.

**&**

Depuis plus d'une heure, Regulus faisait mine de lire un livre pour son devoir de métamorphose mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait trop mal à la tête pour travailler, pleurer deux nuits durant l'ayant vidé de ses forces, et rester impassible dans cette fosse à Mangemorts qu'était sa salle commune brûlait ses dernières ressources. Alors, il réfléchissait en tournant les pages à intervalles réguliers, le bout de la plume caressant sa lèvre inférieure, et ses cheveux mi-longs rabattus autour de son visage. Il faisait tout pour occulter le grand cachot sombre aux murs recouverts de tentures émeraude et grise, la lumière trop basse des cierges, l'atmosphère pesante que donnait le feu de cheminée, et surtout les éléments dérangeants et _humains_ qui transitaient dans cet espace malsain.

Pourtant, du coin de l'œil, il observait des troisièmes années qui s'émerveillaient du pouvoir qu'ils parvenaient à exercer sur des papiers pliés en origamis… ils étaient bien les seuls à sourire encore un peu à Poudlard. Oh oui, bien les seuls !

Mieux que l'attaque des loups garou, mieux que la trahison d'un des professeurs, mieux que l'isolement des élèves et l'arrêt des communications entre le château et les familles : par ses effets insoupçonnés, la disparition de Rigel Barjow à l'intérieur même des murs de Poudlard avait provoqué une vague d'angoisse incomparable. Car même à Poudlard l'imprenable, on pouvait être pris.

Regulus n'avait pas osé parler de la peur grandissante qu'éprouvaient les élèves, ni à Ralph, de peur de nuire à son rétablissement, ni à son frère – celui-ci dormait, la nuit de sa visite, et Regulus n'aurait pour rien au monde engagé la conversation. D'ailleurs, c'était encore trop tôt pour engager une discussion civilisée : les deux frères savaient où allaient leur loyauté. C'était bien assez comme premiers pas vers la réconciliation. Et puis, pour l'instant, Regulus avait des problèmes plus graves.

Il observait, calculait, et se demandait quelle était sa place dans l'équation.

En effet, si la disparition de Rigel Barjow n'avait pas provoqué de panique chez les Serpentards – sauf des premières aux quatrièmes années, encore trop jeunes pour avoir pris leur place dans le conflit et assumer leur sang pur (ou pas) – en revanche, elle avait avivé les tensions et renforcé les antagonismes. Avant Noël, Rigel Barjow menait la danse avec sa bande de septièmes années, réunissant Severus Rogue, Rodolphus Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov et Lucy Rosier, et si cette dernière contestait souvent les décisions de la bande, elle n'en suivait pas moins le mouvement.

Or, voilà qu'avec la disparition de leur meneur, les éléments qu'on croyait soudés s'étaient séparés, et Lucy Rosier se rapprochait de Regulus. Lui, de deux ans son cadet, pas encore dans la force de l'âge mais déjà au cœur de la tourmente. Le reste des Serpentards ne s'était pas aperçu de leur tout nouveau rapprochement – quoique Regulus y soit encore réticent –, tout le monde en étant encore à commenter la scission du Clan des Cinq, le CC, comme certains les appelaient affectueusement. (1)

Par la force des choses, Lucy Rosier avait été remplacée au sein du CC par Alecto Carrow, la jumelle d'Amycus. L'un n'allant pas sans l'autre, le CC s'était vu enrichi d'un membre supplémentaire, puis d'un autre quand Loïs Parkinson, voyant que Regulus s'isolait, avait préféré suivre le mouvement général au lieu de rester avec lui. Cependant, le CC gardait son sigle et son nom d'origine et, une chose en entraînant une autre, les sixièmes années habituellement discrets et reclus songeaient sérieusement à s'intégrer dans ce nouveau clan, selon le bruit qui courait.

Regulus, dans sa position actuelle, se retrouvait donc seul. Il savait que les Mangemorts ne souffraient pas d'électrons libres et, mieux encore, il savait que lui, en tant qu'être humain, ne souffrirait ni d'être un Mangemort, ni d'être un mouton.

La mort de Rose l'avait convaincu d'une chose : la passivité provoquait l'impuissance, et l'impuissance amenait à la perte. S'il avait été plus influent, il aurait pu la sauver. Il le savait, il le regrettait, et cette main de fer qui broyait son cœur dans sa poitrine à chaque respiration était un rappel cuisant et suffisant. Il regrettait pour son frère, il regrettait pour Ralph, il regrettait pour Franck et, par-dessus tout, il regrettait pour Rose.

Enfin, il regrettait de ne pas être assez courageux pour oser réclamer son dû ; à savoir : la tête des Serpentards.

En tant que seul héritier des Black, Sirius ayant été rayé de l'arbre familial, il était un parti plus qu'intéressant doublé d'une position sociale assez élevée pour prétendre à plus que la position de larbin…

« _Je serai Roi ou je ne serai Rien_. » songea-t-il avec amertume.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » fit soudain une voix familière.

Regulus sursauta en faisant tomber le gros grimoire qui tenait jusqu'à lors en équilibre sur ses genoux relevés. Il tourna son visage et ses yeux devinrent prisonniers du regard, hypnotique et électrisant, de Lucy Rosier. Elle ne souriait pas, mais l'inclinaison de sa tête rendait sa moue sérieuse plutôt agréable. Regulus bredouilla et, un titre valant mieux qu'une explication, ramassa l'ouvrage et lui montra la couverture :

« _Métamorphose 'ex nihilo' : ouvrage théorique à l'usage des débutants_. Hmm… transformer l'air en objet solide, tout un art, si tu veux mon avis. Je maîtrise à peu près pour ce qui est des objets communs. J'avais beaucoup aimé étudier ça à l'époque, même si les cours étaient et sont encore en commun avec les Maraudeurs. Si jamais tu veux un coup de main, n'hésite pas. »

« Oui, je… merci. Mais, pour l'instant, j'ai pas commencé, je fais juste, euh… »

« Semblant de travailler ? » compléta Lucy en s'installant sur la chaise près de lui qui, de vieille et usée, se transforma en fauteuil baroque vert et argent aux accoudoirs ouvragés après qu'elle y ait mis un coup de baguette. L'air de rien, elle lui démontrait que ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air : elle était vraiment douée, et sa proposition de l'aider n'était pas seulement un prétexte pour lui parler.

Elle ouvrit le grimoire et se pencha par-dessus le sommaire pour lui glisser en chuchotant : « Regulus, quant à mon _autre proposition_, elle tient toujours. »

Le jeune homme déglutit.

Il n'avait pas encore pris de décision : s'il répondait par l'affirmative, il prenait aussi la décision de devenir Mangemort, et le risque de lui faire confiance. Or, il n'avait déjà pas assez confiance en lui-même pour se lancer dans l'aventure au Pays des Encagoulés, alors le faire _avec elle_…

Lucy s'accouda à la table et, de son autre main, celle qui était du côté de Regulus, ramena ses longs cheveux auburn et ondulés derrière son oreille. Son profil était plus qu'agréable et, comme la majorité des adolescents dans Poudlard, le jeune homme n'était pas insensible à son charme. Il ignorait si elle agissait ainsi pour le convaincre ou si, au fil des ans, cette séduction immanente et sans vulgarité était devenue sa manière d'être… Lucy fit mine de tourner les pages, et Regulus de s'intéresser à un paragraphe qu'elle pointa du doigt.

« Je savais dès le début quel sort ils réservaient à Rose en cas de résistance de sa part, mais si toi ou moi nous étions interposés, à l'heure qu'il est, nous serions comme elle : mangés aux vers. »

Regulus, qui retenait sa respiration si près d'elle, hoqueta sans pouvoir se retenir. Il était choqué par ses paroles et son aveu.

« Je savais et je sais aussi que, en l'état actuel, toi et moi sommes des pions. Pourtant, je n'ai pas manipulé Rose à Square Grimmaurd. J'ai été sincère avec elle dans nos moments d'amitié. Quand je l'ai prévenue qu'elle allait mourir si elle s'entêtait à refuser la marque, elle m'a dit qu'elle était au courant. Et que ton soutient était le dernier rempart qui l'empêchait de fuir. »

Lucy fit une pause, permettant à Regulus se regagner ses esprits, et d'imbriquer ces morceaux d'informations les uns avec les autres…

« C'était une vraie Gryffondor qui a choisi de faire face à son destin. De mon côté, je devais faire face au mien : j'ai fraternisé avec Jugson et Travers… »

« … plus que fraternisé d'après ce que j'en sais. » coupa Regulus.

Lucy n'eut même pas la décence de rougir. Elle haussa simplement les sourcils et justifia : « C'est ma manière de mener cette guerre, pour l'instant. Quand je sortirai de Poudlard, Travers se rappellera de moi. C'est l'étoile montante, le futur bras-droit de Tu-sais-qui. »

« Et tu comptes profiter de la promotion ? »

« Non, juste de ses confidences sur l'oreiller. C'est de la stratégie, Regulus ! »

« Et venir me parler et fraterniser, c'est aussi de la stratégie ? » répliqua-t-il d'un ton plus acide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Cette fois-ci, Lucy se renfrogna. Il vit qu'elle retenait une réplique aussi venimeuse qu'un cobra et qu'elle se reprenait pour dire :

« Oui, mais aussi une vraie main tendue. Toi et moi sommes seuls, j'espérais trouver un allié. J'ai remarqué que devenir Mangemort ne t'enchantait guère. Oh, pour l'instant, les adultes pensent que c'est simplement parce que tu es jeune et que l'idée doit faire son chemin. Mais toi, tu n'as pas le luxe de choisir : tu es Serpentard, tu es Black, et par-dessus tout, tu vis entouré de Mangemorts. Pire encore : tu aimes certains d'entre eux ! Tes parents, ils n'en sont pas encore mais le seront bientôt, tu le sais. Ils attendent juste que Tu-sais-qui les juge dignes de confiance. Et ils le seront. Et toi, et après ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Si tu n'as pas le courage de les quitter, et si tu n'es pas non plus des leurs, tu finiras comme Rose. Mais si tu t'allies à moi… tu leur prouveras que tu es une digne descendance, qu'ils peuvent te faire confiance, même si jeune. Ils penseront que tu es vraiment embrigadé. Ils auront confiance et tu auras le pouvoir. »

Regulus leva la main en lui demandant de se taire quelques secondes. Il ferma les yeux, massa ses tempes douloureuses. Tout ce discours, c'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait.

Elle avait raison, elle avait mieux analysé la situation que lui-même, et son raisonnement était d'une logique froide et implacable. Cependant, ce qu'elle lui demandait de faire était au-dessus de ses forces : il n'y arriverait jamais s'il n'avait pas quelqu'un de confiance à ses côtés. Or, Ralph était le seul à avoir su gagner son amitié, son estime et sa confiance en même temps, et il ne serait jamais un Mangemort. Même pour s'infiltrer, ce qui, de toute manière, était impensable, même s'il l'avait souhaité.

Et, quant à la liste des gens auxquels Regulus pensait pouvoir accorder un jour sa confiance, elle ne comportait pas Lucy, ni aucun Serpentard d'ailleurs. Comment faire d'elle un allié sûr ?

Ralph avait bien dit de jouer son jeu sans trop s'engager. Regulus était partant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve seul, ici, face à Lucy Rosier et ses yeux obstinément fixes. Elle semblait le sonder et… Regulus ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières pour ne plus avoir à affronter son regard pénétrant.

Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il répondre ?

Que ferait Sirius à sa place ?!

« _Foncer_. » murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. « _Même si ça veut dire devenir une ordure pour mieux s'infiltrer, et apprendre à torturer la conscience tranquille_… »

« _Ce n'est pas ça que je veux… je veux sauver des vies_. »

« _Tu sauveras plus de vies en ébranlant les bases de l'ennemi et en déplaçant tes pions dans l'ombre. Tu n'auras jamais le courage de Sirius, pour te battre à visage découvert. Mais tu as la ruse, et si Sirius était à ta place, il prendrait cette décision…_ » Répondit la petite voix.

Oui, voilà. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'était pas son frère. Sa mère le lui répétait assez bien comme ça dans ses lettres et dans la vie de tous les jours pour qu'il cesse d'en être convaincu. Sa saleté de mère, son déchet de mère, qu'il aimait quand même, parce qu'elle lui avait donné beaucoup d'amour malgré tout…

Peut-être parce qu'elle avait constaté un changement d'expression sur le visage de Regulus, Lucy reprit d'une voix plus douce que le miel : « Regulus, je t'offre une alliance qui relève à la foi de la froide stratégie et de l'amitié sincère. Parce que, tu vois, moi non plus, je n'y arriverai pas toute seule. Je veux qu'au moins une personne sache qui je suis vraiment, et comprenne la portée de mes actes. Seule avec ma conscience, je n'y arriverai pas. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me force à y croire… »

Le trémolo sur la fin de sa phrase, l'accent de sincérité, l'espoir qui perçait… tout cela, Regulus le saisit. Et il se retrouva dans ses paroles et dans ses craintes… Si c'était un piège, tant pis ; il prenait le risque. De toute manière, entre eux, il était clair qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire de survie, non ?

« C'est d'accord. » dit-il en plongeant le gris de ses yeux dans le brun des siens. La jeune fille cligna des paupières, surprise. Elle mit quelque secondes à se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait décidé de lui accorder.

Alors, en retour, elle lui offrit la plus belle chose qui soit : son sourire. Il éclaira son visage et chamboula l'horizon morne et plat de Regulus. Il sentit comme un deuxième cœur battre à l'unisson avec le sien.

Alors c'était ça, un coup de foudre ?...

Il fit son possible pour ne pas rougir et mal interpréter ses propos quand elle ajouta, une faussette lumineuse en haut de sa joue, qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué jusque là :

« Je t'apprendrai à tromper ton monde et à louvoyer dans ces eaux pleines de requins… »

« …de serpents. » rectifia-t-il, et le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit en même temps que la brèche dans son cœur à lui.

_Boum-boum. Boum-boum…_

Elle cessa de sourire, et ce fut comme si le soleil s'éteignait. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot pour s'être laissé prendre au piège de sa beauté. Elle devait avoir des racines vélanes, ou succubes, pour être aussi… aussi… _ensorcelante_ _!_ Il se jura d'être plus attentif, et ignora le sentiment nouveau qui étreignait sa poitrine, persistant malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour garder la tête froide face à sa beauté désarmante.

Reprenant ses esprits, il précisa : « J'accepte à une condition, en fait. »

Il donnait peut-être l'air de revenir sur ses paroles, toutefois, il tenait à être prudent.

« Tu sembles connaître les raisons qui me rendent… réticent. Pour ma part, je ne sais rien de toi. De tes motivations. Et si tu n'as pas de bonne raison, je ne vois pas pourquoi je… »

… _n'irai pas voir ailleurs_. Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase : elle avait compris, et se pinçait les lèvres en l'observant d'un air tranquille. Une fois encore, il avait l'impression d'être un livre ouvert, et bon sang que ça l'énervait ! Il la vit passer une langue rose sur ses dents, comme si elle choisissait ses mots – et lui aussi aurait hésité avant de répondre, alors il ne trouva rien de suspect dans l'instant de silence qui précéda :

« J'ai été élevée dans l'ombre de mon frère, Ewan Rosier. Si je n'avais pas été prise dans son sillage, j'aurai moi aussi été à Gryffondor, comme ton frère. »

Silence. Stupéfaction.

« Mais je suis plutôt comme toi : je manque de courage et, à l'époque, je manquais également de discernement. On change. Nous changeons tous. Narcissa, ta cousine, était ma meilleure amie quand elle était à Poudlard, et ce, malgré les deux ans qui nous séparaient ! Tu sais bien que nous étions très proches. Elle était comme moi d'accord avec les idées de Tu-sais-qui et… et quand je vois ce à quoi ils l'ont réduite, j'ai des envies de meurtre, si tu me passes l'expression : Narcissa n'est pas du genre à assumer ses idées de sang pur. Elle a beau penser que bon sang ne ment jamais sur la valeur des hommes, elle ne tuerait pas pour ça. Alors ils lui ont fait épouser un Malefoy et elle sert de faire-valoir, d'agent diplomatique au service de la cause de Tu-sais-qui, et plus encore de son mari. Malefoy a réduit sa volonté à néant, elle le suit comme un toutou. Ça me débecte ! »

Lucy ancra de nouveau son regard dans celui de Regulus. Les deux jeunes gens ne s'en étaient pas aperçus, mais ils s'étaient rapprochés, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Heureusement, la pièce était presque vide mis à part des jeunes Serpentards sans cervelles, les plus venimeux de la maison du grand Salazar étant partis en expédition, Merlin seul savait où !

« Et moi, je ne suis pas comme ça. » souffla-t-elle près de sa bouche, leur regard rivé l'un à l'autre. « J'ai peut-être les idées de ma famille, mais je ne laisserai personne me museler. Je serai libre ou je ne serai rien. Et parce que je l'ai décidé, alors je me sers de toutes les armes que j'ai à ma disposition, y compris mon corps, comme pendant les vacances, pour parvenir à mes fins. Je peux être cruelle parce que ça m'amuse, je peux penser que mon sang vaut mieux que celui des fils et filles de Moldus, je peux penser que les hybrides sont des abominations, et je peux t'avouer que je le pense sincèrement, que je crois à tout cela, que ça fait partie de mes convictions profondes, aussi absurdes peuvent-elles paraîtres à certains. Mais _personne_, tu m'entends, _personne_ ne me forcera à devenir une meurtrière, même pas au nom d'une noble cause ! Néanmoins… »

Ce « néanmoins » flotta entre eux deux quelques longues et pesantes secondes.

« Tu ne veux pas fuir. » acheva Regulus, et leurs visages s'éloignèrent un peu.

« Exact. Alors, je vais me battre. Peut-être que je tuerai, peut-être que je devrai prendre des décisions qui me dégoûteront de moi-même, et commettre des actes horribles, mais je ne servirai jamais que moi-même. »

Elle se rapprocha à nouveau, et chuchota à son oreille : « Et toi, si tu acceptes de me faire confiance. Tu acceptes que nous soyons unis par des liens plus puissants et intimes que l'amour, l'amitié ou la haine. Par des liens nécessaires que l'entraide pour notre survie mutuelle tissera entre nous. Par des liens qui feront, qu'ensemble, nous sortirons vivants de cette guerre. »

Le souffle de Regulus était haché. Elle s'éloigna et il put reprendre une respiration normale. L'air entre eux paraissait électrique, saturé d'émotions.

« C'est d'accord. » dit-il avec l'impression diffuse de percer la surface de l'eau après quelques instants de noyade paniquée. « C'est d'accord. » répéta-t-il encore, comme s'il inspirait une grande goulée d'air frais pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps. Même ses poumons le brûlaient sous le coup de l'émotion intense qui le transperçait !

Lucy sourit à nouveau, s'éloignant pour de bon, et Regulus fut rassuré de ne pas sentir son cœur s'emballer. Face à eux, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrait, et le CC nouvellement recomposé entrait, la mine sombre. Ah, voilà où ils devaient être passés : leurs retenues pour la bataille qu'ils avaient provoqué et – Regulus serra les poings à s'en faire mal – ce que Rogue avait infligé à son frère.

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur le grimoire qu'il était censé étudier pour ne pas se lever et enfoncer le nez de Rogue jusque dans son fondement…

Lucy chuchota en s'en allant : « Toi et moi, nous accomplirons de grandes choses. »

Le CC jeta un rapide regard à leur séparation et, voyant Regulus plongé dans ses études, ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention. Dolohov, par contre, bloqua l'entrée des dortoirs à Lucy. Regulus observa du coin de l'œil la manière dont elle allait s'en sortir : elle buta contre le torse épais de son compagnon Serpentard et, d'une parole, réduisit le sourire de celui-ci à deux incisives jaunies par les cigarettes qu'il fumait en cachette :

« Laisse tomber, tu n'es pas Rigel. Lui, au moins, il maîtrisait le sort de bonne haleine. Tu pues la nicotine, et je te rappelle que le tabac est un produit _Moldu_ au départ, addictif de surcroît. Alors dégage, MangeBitume, avant de nous avouer que tu as changé de vocation pour te lancer dans le trafic de clopes à la frontière. Pue-de-la-gueule et, pour un peu, traître à ton sang ! »

Si elle n'avait pas été la sœur d'Ewan Rosier, l'un des Mangemorts les plus influents avec Travers et Jugson, il l'aurait probablement frappée. Cependant, c'était bien Rosier, et elle passa à côté de lui en le frôlant de manière effrontée.

Regulus déglutit.

Aurait-il pactisé avec un avatar du Diable ?

**&**

À nouveau réunis dans l'infirmerie, qui devenait peu à peu leur quartier général au grand dam de Pomfresh, les Maraudeurs au complet, plus Ralph, Franck, Lily et Marlène, se trouvaient assis en tailleur sur les lits. Ils discutaient avec empressement, baissant la voix pour qu'aucune information n'atterrisse dans d'autres oreilles que les leurs.

Marlène tenait une plume et un parchemin : « Lily, tu seras notre petit génie des potions. »

« _Mon_ génie des potions. » rectifia James, et la meilleure amie de celle-ci lui tira la langue. Lily se blottit dans les bras de son amoureux, qui l'embrassa sur la mâchoire, et elle dit :

« Slughorn ne me refusera pas un peu d'aide, et ce n'est pas la première fois que je bosse à côté des cours. Il ne refusera pas de m'apprendre à confectionner des anti-poisons. »

« James et Sirius, vous bossez avec Ralph sur l'idée des gallions Transcharmes pour communiquer ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'étonna Sirius.

« Ca sert à communiquer de façon discrète… le principe, c'est que si l'un d'entre nous inscrit une information sur le gallion, tous les autres gallions changent aussi. Et un gallion, dans une poche, c'est relativement commun. »

« Parle pour toi. » sourit tristement Remus.

« Enfin, je veux dire… une pièce. » fit Ralph avec un air contrit. Le loup-garou lui répondit d'un air entendu, il avait bien saisi l'allusion mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire cette petite remarque qui n'était nullement un reproche.

Marlène tapota sa plume contre le parchemin pour y ramener l'attention. Satisfaite, elle reprit : « Franck, Remus, Peter et moi-même formeront un groupe de recherche sur les sorts de défense les plus efficaces, en réfléchissant sur ceux que l'on pourrait détourner et comment. Pas facile mais faisable. »

« Il faudra prévoir une séance pour d'entraînement au _Patronus_. Voldemort… (Ralph se félicita de ne voir personne trembler, hormis Peter mais le courage lui viendrait bien un jour) Il se servira des détraqueurs plus tôt qu'on ne le pense. Avec un seul _Patronus_ il est possible d'en repousser des dizaines, j'ai déjà vu ça. »

Ralph planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius. Celui-ci eut comme l'impression que le jeune homme se rappelait un souvenir qui aurait dû leur être commun mais ne comprit pas.

« Ça nous sauvera la vie. Bien des vies… »

Son visage s'éclaira soudain, et il détourna le regard de son parrain pour s'adresser à l'assemblée complète.

« Je viens d'avoir une autre idée ! »

Une idée qui, à coup sûr, ferait blêmir les Maraudeurs avant de les faire réfléchir à la réponse qu'ils donneraient, et donc à la confiance qu'ils décideraient d'accorder aux membres du groupe de défense.

« Bon, c'est illégal, pas que vis-à-vis du règlement de Poudlard. Si on nous surprend à faire ça, il est possible que la justice nous poursuive… »

« La justice a pris des vacances très loin d'ici, alors je pense que tu peux parler sans crainte… » Souffla Lily, résignée. Elle caressait le menton de James et s'amusait avec la branche de ses lunettes, et elle dut sentir un changement dans sa respiration, ou un durcissement dans son étreinte, car elle s'exclama soudain : « Jamesie, je ne dis pas ça pour ton père. Tu le sais très bien. Je parle du gouvernement corrompu… pas de ceux qui se battent en première ligne. Je… »

« Je sais. T'inquiète. » Fit James en récupérant ses lunettes rondes. « Lâche le morceau, Ralph. J'aime les idées risquées ! Tu me sembles en avoir plein ! »

Ralph s'avança, et les autres refermèrent le cercle comme pour empêcher le secret de quitter le mur formé par leurs corps. Ils prirent tous l'air de conspirateurs, et Ralph chuchota :

« Devenons _animagi_. »

« QUOI ? »

James sursauta si fort que Lily se raidit dans ses bras et lui cogna le menton. Le jeune homme se frotta à l'endroit où il avait mal. Sirius avait pâli et Peter couiné.

« Mais… mais… mais c'est interdit par la loi ! »

« Je vous avais prévenu. » fit calmement Ralph, en sondant les yeux de son père. Ce dernier clignait des paupières et cherchait un argument pour contrer la proposition. Toutefois, trop tard. Le 'mal' était fait. Franck s'avérait _enchanté_.

« C'est une idée géniale. _G-é-n-i-a-l-e_, au sens propre du terme. Rendez-vous compte ! Si nous sommes attaqués, si nos vies sont menacées… hormis nous, notre équipe, personne ne saura. _Personne_. On pourra disparaître dans la nature, et ça pourra nous sauver la vie. Ou sauver la vie des autres ! On pourra transmettre des messages secrets, servir la défense… Et puis… »

Le regard de Franck se perdit sur le mur blanc, il rêvait déjà à la forme qu'il allait revêtir.

« Et puis, woah_, la grande classe ! _»

« Je doute qu'on y parvienne avant la fin de l'année scolaire… » Avança timidement Sirius.

« Oui, et même qu'on y parvienne tout court. » renchérit Remus d'une voix tremblante.

« C'est bizarre, j'aurais juré que vous seriez les premiers ravis d'accueillir cette idée, partants pour commencer tout de suite les recherches ! » s'étonna Ralph.

« Oh, c'est juste que… que… »

« C'est une décision qui ne se prend pas à la légère. » déclara James avec un sérieux qui inquiéta même Lily. « Imaginez que l'un de nous reste bloqué dans sa forme animale, ou qu'il choisisse une forme trop difficile à obtenir. C'est super dangereux ! Je connais plein d'histoire de gens qui sont restés sous leur forme _animagi_ – prenez Rox le Rouky, et demandez lui si sa portée de renards va bien ! – ou pour lesquels ça a mal tourné parce qu'ils avaient décidé de prendre la forme d'un prédateur. Ils ont attaqué leurs amis parce qu'ils étaient submergés par le tempérament de l'animal C'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Pas _du tout_. »

« Tu sembles bien t'y connaître. » releva Franck. « Si tu ne veux pas te lancer là dedans, libre à toi. Par contre, moi, j'en suis ! Tu pourras nous aider et- »

« Hors de question. » trancha James.

Lily tempéra : « En effet, ce n'est pas une décision facile, je propose qu'on se renseigne chacun de notre côté et qu'on y réfléchisse jusqu'à, donnons… la prochaine réunion ? »

« Je suis pour. » fit Peter, le teint 'cachet d'aspirine'.

Les autres Maraudeurs approuvèrent, bien que James garde son air fermé et résolu au refus. Aussitôt, Marlène proposa de lever la séance et de se retrouver dès que les gallions modifiés auraient été mis en place. Ralph sortirait de l'infirmerie dès le lendemain, il serait facile de commencer les recherches et les essais.

Avant que le petit groupe ne quitte l'infirmerie et laisse Sirius et son compagnon d'infortune seuls, James demanda à son meilleur ami : « Face de babouin ou cul de babouin ? »

Sirius eut un sourire machiavélique que sa cicatrice rendait encore plus effrayant.

« Pour lui, après ce qu'il m'a infligé, cul de babouin. Définitivement. »

« Ce sera fait. » dit James.

Même Lily n'eut rien à y redire. Rogue l'avait bien mérité.

**&**

Que Lucy soit sincère ou pas, de toute manière, être son ami n'avait rien de désagréable. Mieux encore, Regulus pouvait dire qu'il appréciait les courts instants passés avec elle. Oh, ils n'étaient pas nombreux, ces moments : deux années d'études les séparaient et chacun devait suivre ses cours de son côté et, surtout, Lucy tenait à ce que Regulus se sente prêt à assumer leur alliance avant d'apparaître comme le nouveau duo incontournable du tout-Poudlard.

« Je suis la sœur d'Ewan Rosier, Mangemort reconnu », avait-elle rappelé, « et tout le monde à Poudlard a de bonnes raisons de penser que je marcherai dans ses pas. En te liant à moi, tu t'exposes. Tu revendiques les idées que les gens supposent que tu as… On va d'abord s'entraîner, on verra après. »

« S'entraîner ? »

« Tu verras… » Avait-elle souri, toujours avec cette fossette au creux de la joue qui rendait son visage espiègle. « Rendez-vous après les cours dans la Galerie des Assassins ! »

Aussi, au sortir de son cours d'histoire de la magie, Regulus s'était rendu au sixième étage, dans la partie déserte où l'on avait remisé les tableaux les plus insupportables et les moins recommandables. Le couloir où Lucy lui avait donné rendez-vous portait le surnom peu amène de _Galerie des Assassins_ car il regroupait, pour une raison obscure, les portraits des êtres les moins honnêtes de ce siècle et des précédents. Guère effrayé par les portraits mais pourtant incapable de soutenir leurs regards lourds, Regulus attendait désormais à l'entrée Ouest du couloir. Du coin de l'œil, il lorgnait le tableau de Yardley Platt, le célèbre tueur en série de gobelins. (2) Ce dernier ne cessait de se frotter les mains en le regardant, et Regulus s'étrangla en devinant que l'homme – enfin, son portrait – s'imaginait en train de le tuer ! Il ne passait _vraiment personne_ dans ce couloir, ou Regulus ressemblait à ce point à un gobelin ??

L'arrivée de Lucy ne fut pas sans le rassurer, bien que ses sourcils soient froncés.

« Je t'ai vu tu sais. Si tu as peur d'un tableau, ça commence mal. »

« Mais non… il me met juste… mal à l'aise ! »

« C'est ça. » fit-elle sans s'arrêter, et elle le dépassa pour traverser le couloir en entier. Le jeune homme la suivit de son bon pas, s'apercevant qu'elle n'était pas en colère pour de bon, et que son visage avait retrouvé l'air de sereine indifférence qui lui était coutumier. Regulus décryptait peu à peu les nuances de sa palette d'expression. Par exemple, quand elle se tenait ainsi, la tête inclinée, c'était parce qu'elle plaisantait.

Ils passèrent devant des regards aussi assassins que leurs propriétaires, ce qui n'ému pas plus que ça la jeune fille. Elle fit même un signe de main amical à l'un des portraits, qui répondit avec entrain.

« Un glorieux ancêtre… » Éluda-t-elle. Regulus n'avait pas posé de question.

Elle l'emmena dans une partie du château qu'il ne connaissait pas, puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu aucune raison de s'y rendre, et remarqua qu'il aimait bien marauder dans les couloirs à ses côtés et découvrir le château. Oh, cette partie ne contenait rien de bien particulier : des tableaux parlant, des statues vivantes et des armures qui ronflaient en montant soi-disant la garde, comme partout ailleurs. Toutefois Regulus se sentait léger. Comme libre. Ici, personne pour le voir ou le juger, analyser le moindre de ses gestes ou de ses mots. C'était bon de se sentir indépendant !

Lucy s'arrêta devant une statue gobelin qui, sans mot de passe, leur laissa le passage.

« Salut Balthazar ! » fit la Serpentard. « Comment va ? »

« Poussière et ténèbres, le lot de chaque jour. »

« Pareil. »

En entrant dans la pièce cachée à la suite de Lucy, Regulus jura avoir vu la statue _rougir_ de l'attention de la jeune fille. C'était bizarre, mais il préféra s'attarder sur le lieu qu'il découvrait.

Il s'agissait d'une sorte de petit gymnase, de la taille d'une salle de cours : les murs étaient tapissés de matelas, et le sol recouverts de tatamis noirs. Pas de fenêtre, juste des lustres suspendus au plafond où brûlaient des Magibougies®. Lucy se déchaussait déjà pour marcher à son aise, et Regulus fit de même.

« La pièce était comme ça quand tu l'as découverte ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Non. Quand je te dis que je suis devenue une pro de la métamorphose _ex nihilo_… bon, je ne parviens pas à garder les objets plus de deux semaines mais tu vas m'aider à chaque réaménagement à les faire réapparaître et à les placer. »

« Ca servait à quoi avant ? »

« C'était vide… une salle oubliée, je crois. Bon, on commence ! »

Ce n'était pas une question. Regulus s'assit, mais elle lui ordonna de se remettre debout.

« Tu dois te demander ce que j'attends de toi, ce que je compte t'enseigner… »

« J'avoue. »

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de glousser. Lucy ne se départit pas de son sourire lorsqu'elle lui annonça :

« Tu vas travailler ton charisme ! »

« Hein ? »

Il s'était plutôt attendu à un entraînement magique ! Qu'elle lui enseigne des sorts qu'il n'était pas censé connaître, des ripostes, des parades… de quoi se défendre ! Quand il lui fit part de ses attentes, elle fut la seule à rire.

« Ça viendra. Néanmoins, il va d'abord falloir te forger un personnage. »

« En quoi ça va m'être utile ? »

« Tu me trouves différente de d'habitude ? » questionna-t-elle en retour. Regulus buta contre une réponse qui ne voulait pas sortir, et se dit que, si elle lui demandait ça, c'est parce qu'elle savait d'avance ce qu'il allait dire. Alors, il dit sans crainte :

« Oui. Très. »

Elle parut ravie de l'apprendre.

« Tout simplement parce que, avec toi, je ne joue pas un rôle. »

Elle marqua une pause et continua, appuyant ses mots par de grands gestes qu'elle n'avait pas habituellement, et qui permirent au jeune homme de remarque la finesse de ses poignets et l'élégance de ses mains :

« Quand tu entres dans un rôle, c'est comme un costume : au début pas confortable, et ça devient plus facile avec la pratique, jusqu'à ce que ce soit comme une seconde peau, une deuxième personnalité. Le but, c'est de te créer un personnage qui ait confiance en lui, qui ait la réplique facile, la réponse à tout, la menace implicite, le regard qui tue, et une classe indéniable… »

« Je vais le prendre comme un compliment. » ronchonna Regulus sans plus songer à la grâce innée que chaque geste de sa partenaire comportait.

Il était vexé : alors, comme ça, c'était le reflet inversé de ce qu'il était, selon elle ?

« Ne le prend pas mal. S'il te plaît. De toute manière, la classe, tu l'as déjà. Il te manque l'assurance qui sied à ta beauté. Car, oui, tu es très beau. »

Autant pour la statue ! Regulus sentit ses joues chauffer furieusement. Lucy ne manqua pas de s'en apercevoir. Pourtant, sans le taquiner, elle poursuivit avec sérieux :

« Ton frère est très beau, mais il se comporte comme un imbécile et ça gâche tout le tableau. Surtout quand tu l'as vu manger du pudding avec les doigts… »

Regulus ne put s'empêcher de pouffer : il était vrai que Sirius mangeait comme un porc quand il se laissait aller !

« Physiquement, tu aurais pu être son portrait craché, mais la nature a voulu te faire moins grand, plus fin, et surtout plus féminin dans les traits de ton visage. Ce qui, je te l'assure, est tout à ton honneur. Tu as toute la matière qu'il faut pour être BBBB ! (3) »

« BB-quoi ? »

« _Big, Brilliant, Bad and Beautiful _! » récita Lucy avec, dans le regard, une lueur d'appréciation qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez elle jusque là. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si elle jaugeait le Regulus imaginaire, celui qu'il allait devenir, tout en murmurant : « Hmm… oui. Vraiment tout ce qu'il faut. »

Les rougeurs de Regulus ne s'arrangèrent pas.

« Et tu proposes quoi pour… que je devienne _Big_-machin-truc ? »

« Beaucoup de pratique pour que tu aies du répondant, un peu d'exercice pour la carrure… »

« Ça va mettre un temps fou ! Je ressemble à une crevette ! »

« Et c'est tant mieux. Tu vas pas te transformer en statue grecque ! C'est juste pour, hmm, sculpter ça. » Ce disant, elle montra ses abdos et ses épaules. « Et un peu les bras aussi, histoire de te donner plus de présence, c'est tout. Et avec un peu d'aide… » Elle agita sa baguette. « … rien n'est impossible ! »

« Tu veux que je fasse de la gonflette magique ? »

« Tout à fait ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Mais pas beaucoup, t'en fais pas. Sinon, après, une fois que tu commenceras à entrer dans ton personnage, que tu seras capable de me répondre sans bégayer ni rougir, je te donnerai des missions. »

« Des missions ? »

« Oui, pour entrer dans le grand bain… et ensuite… » Elle s'approcha de lui. « Ensuite toi et moi serons en mesure d'éviter la peur et les situations délicates, parce que nos personnages n'ont peur de rien, et surtout pas de l'imprévu. Compris ? »

_Glurps_.

« Compris. »

« N'aies crainte : même dehors, je serai là pour t'aider. »

Il y comptait bien !…

**&**

Lorsqu'Harry sortit de l'infirmerie, il put constater l'ampleur des dégâts suite au raz-de-marée de panique provoqué par la disparition de Rigel Barjow. Ni les Maraudeurs, ni Lily et Marlène, pas plus que Franck ou Regulus ne lui avaient dit que la moitié des élèves restants à Poudlard avant l'événement s'étaient enfuis. Sur la centaine d'élèves répartis à Gryffondor, de la première à la septième année, seule une trentaine subsistait. Les effectifs étaient répartis de manière inégale, tant et si bien qu'il ne restait plus qu'un seul première année. Par égard pour les jeunes esprits de Poudlard, là où les classes se trouvaient les plus décimées, les professeurs avaient réuni toutes les maisons et il n'y avait plus qu'une seule promotion par année, de la première à la quatrième, toutes maisons confondues.

Au premier soir de son retour dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, Harry sut que la rumeur de sa propre disparition et de sa « miraculeuse évasion » avait circulé jusqu'à s'enfler et se transformer. Aussi, quand il entendit Mafalda Hopkirk raconter qu'il avait probablement été fait prisonnier au fond du lac, il jugea que le tournoi d'échec entamé avec Franck, Lily et Remus avait assez duré comme ça.

Alors que Franck mettait le roi de Lily en échec avec son Cavalier et son Fou, Ralph annonça sans enthousiasme : « Je vais me coucher. »

Il était à peine vingt-deux heures et Franck, surpris de ce soudain retrait, perçut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien qu'il fût assez clairvoyant sur les humeurs de Ralph, il se trompait à propos de la cause de celles-ci. Les jacasseries incessantes de Hopkirk n'étaient pas l'unique source d'inquiétude et de lassitude du jeune homme.

« Il est tôt » fit remarquer Franck. « Et tu as dit ce matin même que tu ne voulais plus voir un lit avant longtemps ! »

« Je disais ça ce matin, en effet, alors que je sortais de mon séjour forcé à l'infirmerie, sans aucune occupation… après une journée de cours, je crois malheureusement devoir donner raison à Madame Pomfresh : l'inactivité du repos ne m'a pas rendu très résistant à la fatigue ! Je vais me coucher. Elle m'approuverait. »

« Sirius n'approuverait pas. » lança Remus, en riant. Ralph en convint, et ajouta que Sirius était encore confiné dans l'antre de l'infirmière, et qu'il avait tout oublié de l'inconfort des bancs de Poudlard dans le confort des matelas et des draps blancs… Sur ce, il souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde et s'engouffra dans l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs. Comme de coutume, l'endroit était glacial et, en comparaison, les chambres chauffées paraissaient étouffantes quand on y entrait. Harry ferma la porte et se sentit beaucoup plus léger. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle, la main sur la poignée ronde, et soupira comme si expirer pouvait chasser ses craintes.

Pourtant, désormais seul, il allait devoir les affronter. Pour commencer, il voulait se contempler plus d'une seconde ou deux dans un miroir, et constater si l'effet étrange qu'il avait remarqué quelques semaines auparavant s'était amplifié.

Un peu tremblant, il pénétra dans la salle de bain accolée à leur dortoir et se retrouva immédiatement face au miroir et – alors que le vrai Harry s'avançait en repoussant, d'un geste désinvolte, ses longs cheveux derrière son épaule – le miroir émit un sifflement admiratif agrémenté d'un : « Godric était beau mais il serait jaloux ! »

Et c'était vrai. Harry se regarda de plus près : rien n'avait changé, pourtant, il se sentait différent. Plus sûr de lui, mieux dans son corps et son esprit.

Plus puissant.

« _Immobilis_ ! »

Le reflet dans le miroir l'énervait. Il se figea. Harry fit de même et, hébété, fixa son reflet immobile.

Il avait lancé le sort sans sortir sa baguette magique de la poche où elle était rangée.

Ça avait marché.

Il avait créé un Horcruxe. La douleur, insupportable, n'avait pas été inutile. Ni mentale ni physique. Non plus que la mort et l'horreur. Astharoth, qui n'avait fait que déchirer son âme lors de leur première rencontre, en avait cette fois-ci emporté un morceau !

Un incomparable sentiment de fierté enfla dans sa poitrine à mesure que le rythme des battements de son cœur augmentait. Il s'aperçut que, malgré les failles, malgré les regrets, malgré l'angoisse et l'horreur, le secret et l'indicible, son plan, aussi fou qu'il puisse paraître, n'était pas insensé. Car il avait un sens, il avait un but, et Harry venait d'accomplir le premier pas vers la victoire.

« Voldemort, je t'écraserai. » murmura-t-il en fixant son image dans le miroir.

Mais, pour cela, il y avait de nouveaux impératifs. Plus de puissance signifiait plus de connaissances.

Alors… il fallait convaincre les Maraudeurs de dévoiler leur secret. Il fallait qu'il devienne un _animagus_. Il fallait qu'il acquière la connaissance à la hauteur de sa nouvelle puissance.

Et, par-dessus tout, il fallait qu'il cache l'album photo de ses parents qui se trouvait pour l'instant dans sa valise. Harry savait exactement où. Il sourit à son reflet, d'un demi-sourire de connivence plus singulier qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« _Big, Brilliant, Bad and Beautiful_ », aurait sans doute dit Rosier.

* * *

(1) Le Clan des Cinq, ou CC, est une référence plus ou moins subtile au Ku Klux Klan.

(2) Yardley Pratt, tueur en série de gobelins : fait partie des « sorciers du mois » sur le site officiel de J. K. Rowling.

(3) _BBBB : Big, Brilliant, Bad and Beautiful _signifie Grand (dans le sens de la renommée), doué, méchant et beau. (Mais qu'est-ce que ça claque mieux en anglais !)

* * *

**Prochain chapitre** : « _La ronce et le rosier_ »


	14. La ronce et le rosier

**Sept vies pour mourir**

**&**

**Auteur :** GabrielleTrompeLaMort

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure – Mystery – Romance

**Titre :** Sept vies pour mourir

**Spoilers :** Post Tome 6, bien que, depuis la parution du Tome 7, j'aie décidé d'inclure certains éléments du Tome 7 à la fanfic.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction n'est pas à but lucratif. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et la Warnerbros Company.

**Résumé : **Certains appellent ça « jouer avec le feu », mais Harry Potter préfère dire qu'il se sert des mêmes armes que son ennemi pour le vaincre. [Voyage dans le temps – Horcruxes]

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou ****tout le monde !**

J'ai rallongé mon délai mais comme promis j'ai tenu celui qui a remplacé le premier : nous sommes début Juin, et voilà le chapitre 14, fringuant, pimpant, mais à la chute sombre et annonciatrice de… problèmes. :p

En effet, nous abordons une arche de l'intrigue qui est extrêmement riche en action. Dès le prochain chapitre, ça va swinguer côté batailles et blessures, mais je ne dirai pas qui ni pour quoi, héhé !

Je publie ce chapitre sans l'efficace coup de correction de Charlie Black car je ne pourrai pas poster ce week-end, jusqu'à Mardi en fait, du coup j'ai relu moi-même (mais je suis quasi sûre qu'il reste une ou deux fautes, snif), et je poste aujourd'hui pour ne pas vous faire trop patienter. :)

Aussi, à Charlie, et à vous tous, très chers lecteurs dont les _reviews_ sont pour moi un formidable souffle supplémentaire d'écriture, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je vous dis à très vite… peut-être même à dans un mois, héhé ! Qui sait ?

Bzou !

Gabrielle.

* * *

**Personnages et situations :**

**LES VIVANTS :**

_Ralph Brocklehurst :_ Pseudonyme de notre Harry Potter international au temps des Maraudeurs.

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : _Les Maraudeurs, en septième année, nul besoin de les présenter.

_Lily Evans :_ En septième année à Gryffondor, amie de Marlene McKinnon et de la défunte Helena.

_Marlene McKinnon :_ Amie de Lily et Helena, septième année à Gryffondor, homosexuelle.

_Franck Longdubat :_ En septième année à Gryffondor. Meilleur ami de Rose, en pince sérieusement pour une certaine Alice Hornby.

_Severus Rogue :_ toujours égal à lui-même, et comme nous le connaissons tous. En septième année lors de l'histoire. L'affaire de la cabane hurlante est déjà passée.

_Regulus Black _: Frère de Sirius Black avec lequel il a de gros problèmes relationnels depuis la fugue de ce dernier, en cinquième année à Serpentard, ami avec Loïs Parkinson, Amycus et Alecto Carrow.

_Loïs Parkinson :_ Cinquième année. Ami avec Regulus Black et les jumeaux Carrow. Craint à Poudlard pour ses élans et regards sadiques et malsains...

_Amycus et Alecto Carrow :_ Cinquièmes années. Mangemorts arrêtés, respectivement hommes et femmes, cités dans le tome six. Famille Mangemort citée dans le tome six, qui apparemment aurait cru Voldemort mort. Par choix, j'ai décidé que les deux personnages suscités seraient de cette famille, mais cela n'est pas sûr. Une simple supposition.

_William Potter_ : père de James Potter, il est l'Auror lieutenant en chef du département de la défense magique, et aussi son porte-parole officiel, avec le commandant principal. Il dirige une équipe d'Aurors, surnommée la Main, car ils sont cinq et soudés, jusqu'à la mort. Depuis peu, il enseigne la DCFM à Poudlard.

_Maugrey Fol Œil_ : le seul, l'unique, l'inimitable. Membre de la Main.

_Faustine Bouvaist_ : membre de La Main.

_Fabian et Gideon Prewett_ : frères de Molly Weasley, membres de la Main.

**LES MORTS :**

_Rose Barjow : _Soeur de Rigel Barjow, elle est à Gryffondor en septième année et est très amie avec Franck Longdubat. Ses parents sont les tenanciers de la boutique du même nom au chemin des Embrumes.

_Rigel Barjow :_ Frère de Rose Barjow, il est à Serpentard en septième année, et traîne avec sa bande de caïds, à savoir : Severus Rogue ; Rodolphus Lestrange ; Lucy Rosier et Antonin Dolohov.

**-- Professeurs :**

Potions : Horace Slughorn*

DCFM : William Potter

Botanique : Pomona Chourave*

Runes : Albert Vector

Sortilèges : Flitwick*

Métamorphose : Minerva McGonnagall*

SACM : Brûlopot

Divination : Melle Cassandra, morte et non remplacée.

_**Cette liste s'enrichira au fur et à mesure des chapitres, et de l'apparition des personnages.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**La ronce et le rosier**

**

* * *

  
**

_« Tandis que la ronce donne ses fruits, le rosier n'a que des fleurs à offrir. »_

_

* * *

  
_

« _Animagus_, sg. _Animagi_, pl. Tiré du latin Animal : _animal alis_ – Mage : _magus_. (1) Désigne un sorcier capable de prendre la forme physique de son animal totem. »

La définition du _Petit dictionnaire du vocabulaire sorcier à l'usage des curieux_ est des plus éloquentes. On remarquera l'emploi de l'expression 'animal totem', empruntée aux amérindiens qui furent les premiers à pratiquer la transformation en animal. Au départ réservée aux seuls chamans, les colons sorciers s'en emparèrent lors de la conquête du Nouveau Monde, jusqu'à s'en attribuer le mérite. Mon ancêtre, Théodore Tournetête, rétablit heureusement la vérité au siècle dernier, ce qui participa à la réconciliation des deux cultures sorcières.

_Qu'est-ce qu'un animal totem ?_

Un animal totem est une représentation animale de votre esprit, votre caractère, votre être tout entier, y compris votre âme. Il est ce que l'on peut également désigner sous le terme d'essence psychique. Il est complémentaire à votre aura, qui elle représente non pas votre être mais la consistance de votre paraître ainsi que la puissance. On désigne cette aura sous le terme de charisme, parfois, s'apparentant à une puissance aussi bien magique que psychique.

L'animal totem ne se dévoile au sorcier qu'au terme d'une quête spirituelle bien particulière. En effet, ce n'est qu'au bout de cette quête intérieure qu'il vous révèlera son apparence. Le sorcier peut bien entendu, grâce au _Lexique des symboles animaux : déterminer quel peut être votre animal totem _(chez le même éditeur que l'ouvrage ici présent), avoir une première idée de la nature de cet animal en faisant la liste la plus exhaustive possible de ses qualités et défauts tel qu'il est indiqué dans ledit ouvrage, et ainsi procéder à une recherche croisée par occurrence de mots-clefs permise par l'interface inédite dudit ouvrage.

_Comment trouver votre animal totem ?_

La quête spirituelle s'effectue en trois étapes :

- la quête de la paix intérieure, en pratiquant de réguliers exercices de respiration. Le sorcier doit pouvoir vider son esprit de manière immédiate. Ceci est à la fois une préparation mentale et une défense indispensable. Lorsque le sorcier sera capable de réaliser cet exercice à chaque fois qu'il l'aura tenté, il pourra alors passer à l'étape suivante.

- la transe hypnotique doit se pratiquer sous l'égide d'un autre sorcier. À l'aide d'un procédé hypnotique léger, le sorcier en quête de son animal totem doit se plonger dans un demi-sommeil, et doit absolument vider son esprit pendant l'opération. En effet, si ses pensées divaguent, il risque de se retrouver dans une vision qui ne sera qu'un rêve intérieur commun. Le vide de soi permet l'émergence de l'animal du moi. S'il est bien préparé, le sorcier pourra alors contempler son animal totem sous sa forme pure, qui est le plus souvent une fumée blanche ou argentée. Il devra alors se concentrer sur le vide de son esprit de manière à ce que le totem, se sentant en confiance, prenne enfin un aspect solide et se matérialise sous sa forme animale.

- la reconnaissance consiste en la rencontre spirituelle du sorcier et de son totem. Elle se pratique lors d'une transe hypnotique unique durant lequel le sorcier doit dialoguer avec son animal totem sous sa forme physique, et lui faire comprendre qu'il doit absolument quitter le monde des esprits. Il faut absolument être très persuasif car l'animal totem renonce à sa liberté d'esprit pour s'enfermer dans un corps humain. S'il est forcé, et non amené de plein gré, alors il se peut que la cohabitation se déroule extrêmement mal. Les exemples de ces sorciers menés à la folie sont monnaie courante, plus encore que ceux de sorciers ayant réussi.

C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle seuls les chamanes étaient habilités à procéder à cette transhumance spirituelle par le passé, et c'est aussi pour cela que, de nos jours, la transformation en _animagus_ est encadrée par le Ministère de la Magie et son Service de Cours à Distance. Ces étapes ne sont pas à négliger malgré la lenteur possiblement frustrante du processus.

_Comment procéder à la première transformation physique ?_

Une fois la reconnaissance effectuée, si elle s'est bien passée, votre animal totem ne vous refusera pas la transformation. Si, en revanche, la reconnaissance ne s'est pas bien déroulée, n'hésitez pas à recommencer le processus du début : paix intérieure – transe hypnotique éloignée – reconnaissance mutuelle. **Ne tentez en aucun cas une transformation tant que la reconnaissance ne sera pas positive et effective, ceci est de la plus grande importance !!!**

L'aspirant _animagus_ doit absolument être conscient des enjeux de la transformation : il ne s'agit pas simplement d'une métamorphose physique. C'est aussi l'âme du sorcier qui sera transcendée par celle de son animal totem. Il s'agit d'une véritable fusion, c'est pourquoi l'animal doit venir s'enfermer dans le corps du sorcier de son plein gré. Dans le cas contraire il se rebellerait, causant d'irrémédiables dégâts mentaux que la magie n'est pas en mesure et ne sera jamais en mesure de traiter. La prudence est ici l'unique arme du sorcier.

Pour procéder à la transformation, le sorcier doit tout d'abord trouver un endroit propice : calme et isolé de préférence, il faut que le lieu soit en adéquation avec la nature de l'animal totem à venir. Une plaine peut convenir pour un cheval ; une forêt pour un ours ; les abords de la mer pour un goéland ; un coin sombre pour un rat ; etc. Le plus souvent, le sorcier devra visiter plusieurs fois plusieurs lieux avant de se sentir suffisamment en confiance dans l'un d'eux. Cela signifiera que, au fond de lui, l'animal totem approuve ce choix. Ce ne pourra être que bénéfique à la transformation.

De préférence, effectuer la transformation seul, surtout si votre animal totem est puissant (par exemple, si l'ours en vous, déstabilisé, attaquait votre ami, vous seriez considéré comme le responsable des dommages causés).

Pointer sa baguette magique sur soi, entre les deux yeux, et prononcer clairement selon le rythme de locution indiqué par les flèches :

_Prodo is ere prodidi proditum animagus_

Prendre le temps de compter jusqu'à dix et de comprendre le phénomène personnel et interne en cours avant d'ajouter :

_converto is ere verti versum + le nom __latin__ de votre animal totem_.

Dans tous les cas, il s'agit de se transformer complètement, et immédiatement revenir à sa forme normale par un simple mais ferme effort de volonté. Il ne faut pas laisser à l'animal totem le temps de s'installer.

Pour que la transformation soit effective et parvienne à un terme sûr où le sorcier a tout contrôle, il s'agit de procéder à ce même rituel en augmentant progressivement le temps de présence physique de l'animal. **ATTENTION** : jamais plus d'une fois par jour jusqu'à stabilisation et contrôle complet de la métamorphose.

Quand vous serez parvenu à ce stade, il ne vous faudra logiquement plus qu'un seul effort de volonté, alimenté par une pulsion magique interne que vous maîtriserez de manière intuitive, pour prendre aussitôt votre forme animale, puis la quitter.

À ce niveau de magie, vous serez considéré comme un _animagus_ accompli, et aurez votre place dans les registres du Ministère de la Magie. Vous serez officiellement diplômé de la formation ministérielle.

Pour rappel, le fait de devenir _animagus_ hors formation du Ministère de la Magie vous expose à des poursuites judiciaires pour infraction à la loi, à une amende variable selon le degré de dangerosité de votre animal totem, et à un séjour d'une durée indéterminée à Azkaban.

À tous, prudence, et patience.

Bonne transformation. Ne négligez pas les ouvrages complets disponibles à l'Académie de Magie Ministérielle, cet opuscule n'étant qu'une mince introduction approuvée par le Ministère de la Magie,

Hildebert Tournetête.

**&**

Après avoir soigneusement recopié la page d'un seul sort, sur un solide parchemin, Harry referma le volume poussiéreux qu'il avait trouvé sur les dernières étagères du rayon « Métamorphoses ». Décrit par Hildebert Tournetête, la référence en la matière, le procédé paraissait des plus simples, toutefois la quantité de documents, manuscrits et manuels se consacrant à la seule question de « la transformation physique du moi humain » confirmait ce que les Maraudeurs avaient dit quelques jours auparavant : devenir _animagus_ était loin d'être un exercice accessible au premier venu. C'était un exploit, et Harry admirait d'autant plus la détermination et la réussite de ses parents et amis.

Franck terminait lui aussi de lire l'opuscule d'Hildebert Tournetête, et s'il n'avait pas l'air découragé, son entrain retombait à un niveau plus réaliste. À la fin de sa lecture, il hocha la tête :

« Bon, y a du boulot, mais rien de plus effrayant qu'une guerre à venir… »

« Tu l'as dit. »

« Par contre, Mc Gonnagall n'a jamais rien abordé d'aussi complexe. Tournetête décrit bien la transhumance mentale mais alors pour ce qui est de la transformation physique… il ne dit pas ce que l'on ressent, rien. » s'inquiéta Franck.

Les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient à la bibliothèque, et discutaient à voix très basse, plus pour ne pas être surpris dans une conversation aussi compromettante que par égard pour l'amour du silence de la harpie qui leur servait de bibliothécaire. L'endroit était de plus désert – et guère chauffé, les claquements de dents n'arrangeant pas leur affaire de discrétion.

Harry remonta sa cape de laine sur ses épaules et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, répondant :

« Les réponses se trouvent dans les ouvrages détaillés. En tous cas, je propose d'emprunter le livre sur la transhumance mentale chamane pour réaliser ça correctement, la transformation physique, je pense qu'on a encore le temps. »

« Tu as raison. Mais… les autres vont pas s'apercevoir qu'on a… enfin, tu vois, quoi. »

Le visage par toujours amusé de Franck s'assombrit quelque peu : il faisait référence à la dispute qui les avait opposés, lui et Harry, aux Maraudeurs. Ceux-ci refusaient en effet de devenir _animagi_ malgré l'utilité de la chose en temps de guerre, car ils jugeaient cela trop risqué. Harry s'était bien sûr gardé de révéler à son ami Gryffondor la raison véritable de leur crainte, étant donné qu'il était censé l'ignorer.

« On camouflera le livre. Je connais un sort qui permet de changer le contenu et la couverture d'un ouvrage aux yeux de ceux qui n'en sont pas les propriétaires. Je l'adapterai pour que nous puissions tous deux le lire sous sa forme véritable. »

Nombre d'élèves l'avaient en effet utilisé lors de sa cinquième année, quand il avait donné son interview au jusque alors très décrié _Chicaneur_.

« On en fera un livre de l'Histoire de Poudlard, personne ne s'y intéressera. »

« Et Lily sera r-a-v-i-e », ironisa Harry, en songeant à la préfète qui, comme Hermione, ne jurait que par cet ouvrage. Il se dit qu'un de ces jours, il faudrait tout de même qu'il le lise… Hermione y avait puisé des éléments importants qui avaient permis de les sortir de bien mauvais pas, notamment en première année.

Harry appliqua la formule magique sur le volume qui les intéressait tandis que Franck rangeait les autres, dont ils n'avaient pour l'instant pas l'utilité. Il roula la copie sur parchemin de l'opuscule d'Hildebert Tournetête (dont l'original décrépi datait tout de même de 1913…) et le rangea dans une poche à l'intérieur de sa cape.

« Quand commencerons-nous les séances de, euh… réflexion sur soi, c'est ça ? »

« Quête de la paix intérieure, cita Harry. Eh bien, chaque matin, si nous nous levons une heure plus tôt, je suppose que ça passera plus ou moins inaperçu vu les marmottes qui nous servent de compagnons de dortoirs ? »

« Argh… dur. » Franck releva le menton, et fit un clin d'œil. « Mais je m'y ferai ! »

Alors qu'ils allaient partir, et que Harry tendait le livre à la bibliothécaire pour qu'elle enregistre son emprunt sur l'une des fiches cartonnées de fin de volume, James, Remus et Peter débarquèrent, et la faille spatio-temporelle de bruit et d'agitation continue qui paraissait les entourer avec eux. James loucha sur l'ouvrage que la bibliothécaire leur tendait tout en les réprimandant d'un « shhhhhhh ! » sifflant d'énervement (et d'essoufflement dût à la cigarette, vu ses dents jaunies prématurément). Il s'écria :

« Tu comptes lire ça ? Bierk, bon courage ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds de temps libre et de soleil en te plongeant dans un truc aussi chiant… »

« Votre langage, Monsieur Potter ! »

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque, c'est-à-dire qu'ils firent une dizaine de pas pour ne plus se trouver dans l'aire d'action (ou plutôt de calme) officiellement dévolue à la bibliothèque.

« Rah la la, quelle idée d'étudier un lundi soir après la journée de cours qui suit le week-end… » les morigéna James.

« Une idée de Franck » se défendit Harry. Le concerné émit un hoquet surpris, qui figea son visage rondouillard, puis éclata de rire en bourrant de petits coups de poings l'épaule de son ami.

« Une mauvaise idée, d'autant plus que vous avez loupé l'annonce… »

« L'annonce ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Quelle annonce ? »

Franck se mit à harceler Remus, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire ses amis. Ces jours-ci, il avait retrouvé l'exubérance qui lui était coutumière. La formation de leur groupe de travail et sa relation plus que jamais fusionnelle avec Alice n'y étaient pas étrangers…

« Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal sont annulés, puisque le prof est absent… mon père est en effet très occupé par ce qui se passe hors de Poudlard, et Dumbledore ne lui trouve aucun remplaçant pour l'instant. » dit James. « Du coup… »

Il eut un sourire malicieux, Franck le secoua comme un poirier, à tel point que le Maraudeur en eut mal au cœur.

« Faut te calmer sur la théine, mon gars… »

« Désolé. Mais, dis, dis, dis, c'est quoi ? À ton air ravi, je sens que ça va me plaire... »

« Tenez-vous bien... » entama James.

« Car le Ministère a pris une décision. »

« Tout à fait ! »

« Ils vont racheter des stylos ? Verts ou rouges ? » railla Ralph, que l'incompétence chronique des instances magiques rendait malade, surtout dans un contexte aussi grave.

« Mieux que ça. Ils envoient des professeurs agrégés pour nous apprendre à transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et ils vont enlever l'interdiction de transplanage dans la Grande salle rien que pour nous ! »

« MAIS C'EST GÉNIAL ! » s'écria Franck. « En plus, ça rentre pile dans notre projet de groupe de déf... »

« Shhhhhh ! » firent les autres dans un ensemble parfait, craignant que des oreilles trop indiscrètes se baladent dans le coin.

Les garçons se dirigèrent de concert vers l'infirmerie, en chuchotant avec animation. Même Remus, habituellement calme en toutes circonstances, paraissait avoir été monté sur ressorts, incapable de ne pas sourire. En effet, le diplôme de transplanage ne se passait habituellement qu'après la sortie de Poudlard, généralement pendant l'été suivant la remise des ASPICs. Or, que le Ministère ait décidé de former les sorciers au transplanage en milieu d'année prouvait deux choses : d'une, tout esprit libre n'avait pas quitté l'enceinte du gouvernement ; de deux, de nombreuses vies allaient être sauvées, d'autant plus que, d'après les dires des Maraudeurs, les sixièmes années étaient aussi invités à suivre ces cours. Autant de bonnes raisons d'être heureux de la tournure des événements !

« Il suffit de verser deux gallions... »

« Que je n'ai pas. » intervint Remus.

« Mais qu'on t'avancera. » soutint Peter.

« Et l'école s'occupe de payer le reste, on n'a pas à payer la somme exorbitante que demandent normalement les services de transplanage. C'est pas génial ? » fit James avec entrain.

« Carrément ! » s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Ralph et Franck. Les deux amis se pincèrent en riant. Franck tira une mèche de cheveux de son camarade pour l'embêter.

« Avec James et Peter, nous nous sommes déjà inscrits sur le tableau d'affichage, qui d'ailleurs est déjà plein dans la tour des Gryffondors, mais je suis certain que vous trouverez une petite place vous rajouter vos noms et années... » fit Remus en prenant amicalement Peter par l'épaule.

Les cinq amis arrivèrent à l'infirmerie pour retrouver le sixième de leur compagnon, qui au lieu d'être assis bien sagement dans son lit pliait ses affaires dans la valise que James, un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant, lui avait amenée avec ses affaires.

Le jeune Black, rasé de près pour la première fois depuis dix jours, sourit à la ronde en pointant son doigt sur sa joue traversée d'une boursouflure rosée.

« Le produit du médecin de Sainte Mangouste fait des mi-ra-cles ! Pompom a dit que je pouvais repartir dès ce soir, à condition de bien étaler mon baume à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la bouche matin et soir... tu joueras à la nounou, Jamesie ? »

« Pour _l'extérieur_ de la bouche, compte sur moi. »

« Faux frère. »

Pour toute réponse, Potter tira la langue à Black. Réponse éloquente et puérile, mais si évocatrice de leur amitié tant insouciante qu'indispensable qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de se sourire, les yeux quelque peu brillants.

« Allez, rentrons à la maison... » fit James en prenant la valise d'une main, le bras de Sirius d'une autre, et en lui plantant un baiser sonore mais doux sur la joue abîmée.

Il grimaça en se passant soudain la langue sur les lèvres.

« Mais ça colle et ça pue, ton produit miracle... »

« Ah, on ne peut pas tout avoir, hein... » répondit Sirius alors que leurs amis, hilares, les suivait sur le chemin de la tour des Gryffondors. « On va manger à la cuisine, par contre ? J'ai pas envie de voir les sales faces des Serpentards pour mon retour à la vie sociale. »

Sa requête n'avait rien d'impossible, et ils seraient largement de retour avant le couvre-feu. Dès qu'ils eurent déposé la valise, montant discrètement au dortoir, ils bifurquèrent vers le fameux tableau qui ne révélait son passage que si on le chatouillait...

**&**

Plonger en soi sans se noyer dans le flot de ses pensées tourbillonnantes était un exercice plus difficile qu'attendu.

Harry fronça les sourcils, gratta son nez qui le démangeait, et dériva de plus belle à la surface de ses pérégrinations mentales… il se força à revenir à l'objet de sa concentration : le calme. La paix intérieure. En vain. Bien qu'il fût à peine six heures du matin, et que la tour des Gryffondors se trouvât aussi vide que la tête d'un Crabbe ou d'un Goyle adolescent, Harry était incapable de se concentrer correctement. Soit il manquait d'abnégation, soit de pratique… probablement des deux. Il soupira. Disposer d'un Horcruxe qui démultipliait sa puissance ne faisait malheureusement pas tout.

Il entendait la calme respiration de Franck à ses côtés, et il l'enviait. Il se retint de ne serait-ce qu'entrouvrir les paupières, préférant froncer à nouveau les yeux pour se distraire de cette tentation. Ouvrir les yeux gâcherait le peu de cheminement interne qu'il avait déjà accompli – si tant est que ses pensées ne continuent pas de le déranger sans cesse. Ce qu'il était difficile de contenir son esprit, de le maîtriser !

Est-ce que Franck avait autant de difficultés que lui à parvenir au calme intérieur ? À apaiser la tempête qui paraissait ne pas vouloir quitter sa tête, le dérangeant sans cesse ? Il était tentant de… non. Harry se ressaisit. Il devait faire preuve de patience et de courage. Si la première des qualités n'était pas sienne, il avait la seconde pour lui, du fait de sa naissance et de sa maison à Poudlard, et il comptait bien l'utiliser pour endurer cette épreuve. Il y parviendrait.

Non seulement par défi, mais aussi parce que sa mission l'exigeait. Et elle ne souffrirait pas d'un échec.

De plus, même Peter était parvenu à sa transformation ! L'idée d'échouer là où le rat avait réussi le révulsa, et il parvint à canaliser cette énergie. Il se reprit : il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se concentrer sur l'essentiel, mettre de côté tout ce qui était inutile, comme s'il faisait le tri dans sa valise… il jeta les pensées superflues, les oublia. Il respira profondément, se concentrant sur les allers et retours de l'air dans son œsophage et ses poumons. Il détendit son dos, fit craquer ses vertèbres, puis s'efforça d'oublier la présence de son corps, ne prenant garde à rien d'autre que la trace de l'air dans son corps. Inspirer, expirer. Profondément, calmement, au même rythme. Sentir la mélodie de la respiration devenir la pulsation de son propre cœur, de sa propre âme, et oublier jusqu'à la chair.

N'aspirer qu'à l'essence de son esprit.

Il y était presque.

« DEBOUT RAAAAAALPH ! »

« Putain de bordel de… j'y étais presque ! »

Harry se releva avec la ferme intention d'étrangler celui qui l'avait extirpé si violemment de sa si profonde concentration. Son regard tomba d'abord sur Franck, avachi et endormi dans le canapé, dont la respiration soulevait de manière extrêmement régulière son torse et la main posée dessus. À la suite de quoi, il s'aperçut que ce n'était autre que Sirius qui l'avait sorti de sa transe.

« Tu es fou, je… »

« Tu dormais comme un bienheureux, mais les cours vont pas tarder à commencer… il nous reste à peine le temps d'aller petit-déjeuner. »

« Dormir ? Non, je… »

Harry tâta sa joue, et constata qu'il avait le motif en relief du coussin imprimé sur la moitié de la figure. Il s'aperçut ensuite que, de la digne pose de bouddha zen qu'il avait adopté pour se concentrer, il ne restait plus qu'un vague croisement de pieds… il s'était endormi avec Franck.

Il eut vaguement honte, puis se souvint que Sirius ne devait rien savoir, tout comme les autres Maraudeurs, de leur apprentissage. Franck et Harry allaient devoir se faire beaucoup plus discrets, d'autant plus que leurs amis connaissaient le procédé. Ils avaient été négligents ; en outre cette première séance de « quête de paix intérieure » était un échec total. S'ils continuaient ainsi, ils n'atteindraient jamais le stade de la transe hypnotique, et encore moins celui de la reconnaissance mutuelle avec leur animal totem !

Sans conviction, il secoua Franck sous les yeux pétillants d'un Sirius goguenard. Celui-ci se mit à marcher de long en large autour du canapé qui avait servi de lit aux deux Gryffondors contrits, dissertant sur son plan selon lui fort subtil :

« Les autres sont déjà à la Grande Salle en train de déjeuner. Comme j'ai été longtemps absent, et que j'ai une superbe cicatrice, j'ai envie d'entrer quand tout le monde est déjà installé à toutes les tables, histoire de faire sensation, et que les Serpentards l'aient dans l'os… »

« C'est une excellente idée... » fit Franck en baillant. « Mais tu es sûr que je dormais vraiment au lieu de... »

Harry lui jeta un regard qui tenait à la fois de l'avertissement et de la condescendance. Franck parut revenir à la réalité et se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait manqué de peu de les révéler ! Il rougit, bredouilla vaguement. Heureusement, Sirius était tout à sa mise en scène, s'interrogeant à voix haute sur la manière la plus appropriée d'entrer dans la Grande Salle : devait-il ou non s'appuyer sur le bras de Ralph, faire mine d'être affligé ?

Il n'arrêtait pas de parler, reprenant à peine son souffle. Harry regrettait presque qu'il soit en voie de guérison, et que le remède prescrit parle médecin de Sainte Mangouste soit si efficace. Quel moulin !

Franck défroissa la chemise de Ralph et vice versa – « Aïe ! » « Mais j'ai rien... » « Roh, ça va, chuis pas du matin, hein... » –, puis les trois amis prirent la direction du lieu de leur petit déjeuner, les ventres des deux comploteurs gargouillant plus que de coutume du fait de leur lever plutôt matinal...

En approchant de la Grande Salle, en entendant la rumeur des conversations, Sirius se fit silencieux, si brusquement que Ralph et Franck prirent le temps de s'arrêter et de se tourner vers lui. Il souffla : « Je ne me souvenais pas que la Grande Salle était si bruyante le matin... ni qu'elle était bruyante du tout, d'ailleurs. »

« Tu te réhabitueras » le réconforta Ralph « J'ai mis un peu de temps, moi aussi, l'autre fois. »

Sirius se reprit.

« Tu as raison. Ça va aller. Je suis Sirius Black, après tout, hé hé... »

Il cherchait à masquer son malaise derrière des fanfaronnades. Harry se dit que le sortilège de Rogue et l'attaque des Serpentards devaient l'avoir touché plus profondément qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser croire à ses amis...

Il inspira, comme si lui aussi cherchait à faire le vide dans son esprit, le calme dans sa tête. Chose qu'il devait réussir bien mieux qu'Harry ou Franck, vu leur manque flagrant de pratique !

Sirius fixa Harry comme si quelque chose d'autre le dérangeait, et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, prolongé par la cicatrice blanchâtre toujours visible sur sa joue (ce qui rendait le tableau plutôt effrayant, à vrai dire) :

« Oh, oh, mais c'est que même endormi et le visage tout froissé de sommeil, tu ne la laisses pas indifférente ! »

Franck haussa un sourcil, puis l'autre, et prit Ralph par le menton, à la recherche de ce qui amusait tant Sirius. Quand il le trouva, il éclata de rire, si fort qu'on dut l'entendre dans la Grande Salle. Sirius partit avec lui, dans un grand hoquet semblable à un aboiement de chien.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? » s'exclama Ralph, pris de court. Qu'y avait-il sur son visage ?

Sirius fit apparaître _ex nihilo _un petit miroir de poche, qu'il amena devant le visage de son camarade. Harry pâlit : à l'endroit précis où sa mâchoire rejoignait la ligne de son cou se trouvait une marque de rouge à lèvres très embarrassante. D'autant plus que, cachée sous ses cheveux et aussi près de son visage, cette parcelle de peau était plutôt intime ! Il reconnut tout de suite la couleur criarde dans le baiser imprimé sur sa peau, et fit disparaître d'un sort toute trace des indiscrétions laissées par Mafalda Hopkirk. Quelle humiliation... Harry aurait désormais encore plus de mal à ne pas rougir devant la Gryffondor au décolleté gonflable et à la dentelle volage... elle n'était même pas jolie en plus, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de loucher. Avec ce baiser, et surtout avec Sirius qui avait retrouvé sa langue, cette histoire allait faire le tour de Poudlard.

Sous les rires de son idiot d'ami et son imbécile de parrain (qui l'ignorait), Ralph entra le premier dans la Grande Salle. Son entrée passa plus ou moins inaperçue, mais celle de Sirius provoqua un véritable raz de marée de murmures, chacun se retournant sur son passage, soit pour le plaindre, soit pour commenter sa cicatrice... certaines jeunes filles en eurent les larmes aux yeux. « _Douce revanche_... » songea Ralph. La Saint Valentin n'était pas loin, et Sirius allait crouler encore plus que de coutume sous les lettres et les cadeaux. Qu'elles fassent donc les infirmières, ça ferait les pieds à Sirius, et peut être aurait-il moins le temps de propager la rumeur du baiser de Mafalda Hopkirk dans le creux du cou du mystérieux Brocklehurst, qui portait bien son nom à quelques lettres près.

Sirius passa une mèche de cheveux de devant son visage à derrière son oreille. S'en suivirent quelques soupirs. À la table des professeurs, Dumbledore souriait, plein de bonhomie, tandis que Mc Gonagall levait les yeux du ciel, attendrie malgré elle mais déjà hérissée par la simple idée de la reprise des bêtises avec le retour du dernier Maraudeur parmi les siens...

« Bon retour, mon frère. » salua James en lui faisant une place.

Sirius s'assit, d'un geste plein d'élégance, et se servit une large part de porridge destinée à prouver à tout le monde qu'il n'avait rien perdu de son appétit d'ogre – ni de son navrant manque de classe lorsqu'il mangeait du porridge...

« Je suis de retour dans l'arène... Rogue a eu droit à son offre "forfait de babouin", j'espère ? »

« Ouaip. Tiens, voilà les photos... »

Remus tendit une enveloppe hermétiquement close à Sirius, qui l'ouvrit d'un mouvement habile avec la pointe de son couteau. Dès qu'il eut contemplé le premier cliché, il éclata d'un rire si franc que ses amis ne purent s'empêcher de le suivre.

Harry crut que cela allait faire oublier à Sirius et Ralph les fantaisies de Hopkirk, mais une œillade insistante de celle-ci à l'autre bout de la table fit passer les clichés d'une Rogue affublé d'un cul de babouin doté de deux yeux globuleux et d'une bouche en forme d'anus au rang de simple détail.

« Vous ne savez pas quoi ? » entama Franck. « Ralph a définitivement harponné le cœur de cette pauvre Mafalda. »

« J'en connais un qui doit être heureux... » fit Sirius avec un regard suggestif.

« Faut dire qu'elle a une belle paire de... » intervint Peter, qui fut aussitôt coupé par James :

« Je suis bien heureux qu'elle ait reporté son attention sur toi, je n'en pouvais plus, personnellement. »

« Je n'en peux déjà plus... » se plaignit Ralph, mais ses amis ne l'écoutaient déjà plus et dissertaient gaiement sur le mariage prochain des 'tourtereaux'.

Ralph soupira, leva la tête, et c'est alors qu'il aperçut le visage de Regulus à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle.

Le jeune homme riait avec Rosier et se trouvait proche, beaucoup trop proche d'elle. Se sentant probablement observé, il chercha Ralph dans la foule et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Ralph soupira à nouveau, sans que ce soit de l'exaspération cette fois-ci. Cela tenait plus de l'inquiétude. Il espérait que Regulus savait bien ce qu'il faisait. Un des frères Black s'était sorti d'affaire, du moins temporairement vu le contexte et la guerre, alors ce n'était pas pour que l'autre plonge prématurément vers sa perte, pour les beaux yeux d'une vipère, si séduisante fut-elle...

**&**

Franck et Harry avaient finalement trouvé une petite place pour s'inscrire aux cours de transplanage sur le tableau d'inscription, aussi assistèrent-ils au premier cours sans encombre. Débarrassée de ses tables et ses bancs, avec seulement les septièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard en ses murs, la salle avait l'air beaucoup plus vaste que de coutume. Imposante, écrasante. Ses hauts murs et le ciel grisâtre du plafond magique n'avaient jamais parus si impressionnants.

Leur professeur dans cette toute nouvelle matière s'appelait Rob, et c'était un jeune homme apparemment à peine sorti de l'Académie de Magie. Sa jeunesse et son inexpérience portèrent certains à la moquerie, toutefois le sérieux de sa voix et les efforts qu'il exigea d'eux par la suite firent vite taire les mauvaises langues, qui regagnèrent l'abri de leur dents – pas uniquement celles des Serpentards, d'ailleurs.

Le sort qui empêchait de transplaner dans Poudlard avait été enlevé dans la Grande Salle par le professeur Dumbledore lui-même en début d'heure, et s'il ne surveillait pas le déroulement de près, il devait revenir pour ranimer les défenses de Poudlard à la fin de l'heure.

L'exercice demandé était d'une simplicité enfantine en apparence : les élèves avait chacun un cerceau attribué et devaient transplaner à l'intérieur. Il fallait ressentir le vide de l'air, la déchirure de l'espace qui permettait d'enjamber les mètres, voire les kilomètres pour les plus doués, et de se téléporter littéralement d'un lieu à un autre. Il ne fallait ni oublier de visualiser précisément l'endroit, mais aussi le trajet, ce qui nécessitait une connaissance accrue de la géographie, d'autant plus importante sur longue distance, ce qui expliquait en partie le fait que très peu de sorciers parviennent à se déplacer sur plus d'une dizaine de kilomètres à la fois, et encore, sur des trajets connus et étudiés, avec des points de chute extrêmement précis. En outre, en plus du trajet, il fallait connaître son corps et ne perdre aucun élément important en cours de route.

Le désartibulage, soit le fait d'oublier et de laisser un petit bout de soi au lieu de départ, n'avait rien de grave en soi : on recollait facilement une oreille ou un nez, voire un doigt ou un pied, même si le sort mettait une journée complète à agir pour replacer les éléments correctement. Le tout était de ne pas non plus oublier l'endroit d'où l'on était parti, afin de pouvoir envoyer quelqu'un récupérer tout ce qui manquait… Ce n'était ni douloureux, ni dangereux, sauf si l'on ne se concentrait pas assez sur les trois éléments dits vitaux : le cerveau, le cœur, et les poumons… oublier l'un de ceux-là aurait été plus que problématique.

Ainsi, transplaner ne nécessitait pas énormément de puissance. En revanche, c'était un acte qui requerrait une concentration extrême. C'est ce qu'expliqua Rob avec moult mouvement de mains, à l'italienne, pour appuyer ses dires.

Harry prit le temps d'observer le visage de ses camarades. James et Remus étaient, sinon concentrés, au moins en pleine réflexion sur le cours. Sirius affichait un air sérieux, rendu triste par sa cicatrice qui semblait accabler son expression naturelle. Peter, quant à lui, semblait confus, complètement perdu dans l'explication du professeur. Ou bien simplement effrayé à l'idée de perdre sa cervelle parce qu'il était incapable de réussir quoi que ce fût du premier coup. Franck hochait vigoureusement la tête à chacune des phrases du professeur, avec énormément de conviction, déterminé à réussir. Lily et Marlène, de l'autre côté du cercle formé par les élèves autour de Rob, chuchotaient à voix basse, en retournant les instructions qu'il donnait dans tous les sens pour probablement mieux les comprendre. À côté d'elles, isolée du reste des Serpentards, Lucy Rosier fixait leur instructeur avec une intensité presque inquiétante. Elle était négligemment assise en tailleur, ses longs cheveux formant comme une corolle autour de son corps. Sa position avait comme toujours quelque chose de gracieux, de calculé… Il évita de l'observer trop longtemps, cette fille était un aimant à regard, dans un sens comme dans l'autre : elle avait toujours conscience de qui l'examinait.

Harry reporta son attention sur Rob sans voir que la Serpentarde tournait imperceptiblement les yeux vers lui, et qu'un léger sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres, aussi discret qu'un perce-neige aux premiers frimas du printemps – tout aussi fugace, également.

Rob départagea la classe en quatre groupes, et les élèves passant les premiers n'en menaient pas large. Harry était dans le troisième groupe dans l'ordre de passage. Le professeur plaça chacun devant son cerceau attitré, avec l'ordre de ne rien oublier, et de se concentrer au maximum. Aucun ne parvint à ne serait-ce que se concentrer suffisamment, malgré l'ordre pour les autres de rester les plus silencieux possible, ordre qui fut religieusement respecté pour une fois. À la fin de la première vague d'élève, comme de la deuxième, ceux qui venaient de tenter leur chance étaient remplis de frustration : alors qu'ils étaient convaincus d'avoir bien compris la procédure, ils ne parvenaient à rien !

Ce fut au tour du groupe d'Harry, dans lequel James et Remus se trouvaient aussi. Ils n'eurent pas un regard les uns pour les autres, Harry tendit immédiatement son esprit vers le cerceau bleu qu'il devait atteindre, visualisa le chemin à parcourir, et se concentra sur sa tête, son cœur et sa respiration. Maintenir son corps en un seul morceau tout en aspirant à se déplacer sans bouger, tout en cherchant la faille, cette béance dans l'espace qu'avait décrit Rob, c'était mobiliser tout son esprit, et plus encore.

La faille, justement, était ce qui avait manqué aux autres, la concentration ayant été intense. Harry s'appliqua à tâter le vide avec ce qu'il ne pouvait appeler autrement que son aura, sa sensibilité magique. Quelque chose s'imposa à lui soudain : Rob ne voulait pas qu'ils transplanent pour ce premier cours, sinon il aurait expliqué de quelle manière trouver le chemin ! Il voulait simplement tester leur concentration.

Harry redoubla d'efforts : il voulait le surprendre – tous les surprendre. Sa détermination s'accrut en même temps que la fébrilité qu'il sentit, parcourant son corps de ses extrémités à ses entrailles… Il exhorta son aura à s'étendre, ce qu'il fit avec une facilité déconcertante. Dès lors, il pouvait toucher par l'esprit, caresser avec son âme, tout ce qui l'entourait. C'est alors qu'il comprit.

Il aiguisa le tranchant de sa volonté, affuta les contours de son essence, et l'exercice lui apparut alors dans toute sa simplicité. Il donna comme un coup de couteau, non avec sa main, mais avec son âme, comme si tout cela se déroulait sur un second plan, spirituel et non physique. En pensée, il fit un pas en avant.

« Incroyable ! »

Il rouvrit les yeux et constata avec joie qu'il voyait toujours, et donc que tout était en place à ce niveau-là. Il était bel et bien parvenu à l'autre bout de la grande salle, bien qu'à cinq mètres de son cerceau. Il l'avait fait !

Rob le rejoignit dans un « pop » familier, stupéfié. Dans ses mains se trouvait l'explication au phénomène étrange dont Harry était victime depuis quelques secondes : il avait l'impression de mieux entendre ses camarades d'une oreille que d'une autre, et pour cause ! Il avait laissé dans son cerceau de départ son lobe droit, ainsi que son nez tout entier ! Il tenta de respirer par les narines, et y échoua, ce qui était une sensation très étrange alors même qu'il sentait toujours la présence fantôme de son appendice nasal sur son visage. C'était comme si on l'avait amputé et que le spectre de ce bout de chair était, lui, toujours en place.

Rob prononça le sort qui permettait de recoller les morceaux, et bien qu'il s'y prît avec soin, l'oreille glissa au milieu de la figure, tandis que le nez coulait sur la bouche, ce qui ne permettait pas à Harry de s'exprimer très correctement. Il « bobotait », comme le lui fit aimablement remarquer Marlène quand il revint – en marchant – vers le groupe de travail. Mafalda, impressionnée, ne le regardait pas moins avec un air dégoûté qui convenait très bien à Harry. Si cette image de lui pouvait la dissuader d'approcher, c'était parfait.

Tout le monde le félicita, y compris Rob, qui y alla de sa critique :

« Tu as la puissance, tu as l'intuition et la compréhension, par contre la concentration te manque encore. Il va falloir travailler là-dessus. Bientôt il te sera si facile de te concentrer que cela deviendra une formalité. Je n'en doute pas. »

Harry répondit par un pauvre sourire qui se voulait modeste, même si à l'intérieur il exultait. Il avait eu raison de faire le choix de la puissance !

Une fois le quatrième et dernier groupe passé – avec insuccès – Rob déclara la fin de la séance, et ordonna à tous de faire des exercices de concentration régulièrement jusqu'à la prochaine séance, ce qui améliorerait leurs résultats. Harry quitta la salle sous les commentaires enthousiastes de ses camarades, Marlène pendue à son bras droit, et Franck collé à lui du côté gauche, tous deux éperdus d'admiration et n'en finissant pas de le complimenter. La nouvelle allait vite se répandre dans l'école…

Les Gryffondors étaient tellement excités par la réussite flamboyante de l'un des leurs qu'ils ne parvinrent pas à se tenir correctement en cours de sortilèges, ce qui leur fit perdre quelques points. Même un chuchotement de Lily leur coûta cinq points de retrait, ce qui était une première dans l'Histoire de Poudlard pour la préfète !

Harry, que la tempête n'emportait pas en apparence, songea que même s'il avait _encore_ échoué ce matin à se concentrer correctement et sur le long terme, ces exercices n'étaient pas vains. Franck lui fit d'ailleurs un clin d'œil appuyé suivit d'un petit signe de la main.

Les cours s'enchaînèrent en classe entière ou alors en demi-groupe avec les Serdaigles, jusqu'au dernier de la journée qui était bien entendu en classe entière, dans les cachots…

Et c'était le fardeau, la croix des Gryffondors : le cours de potions se déroulait en commun avec les Serpentards de septième année. Aussi, comme ils avaient déjà dû se supporter lors de leur initiation au transplanage, l'heure s'annonçait interminable. Pourtant, un détail qui leur avait jusque là échappé rendit le cours bien plus agréable aux yeux des lions : Rogue brillait par son absence, et il ne ratait jamais une seule heure où Slughorn distillait son savoir, ce qui signifiait que la raison de sa défection devait être de première importance.

Comme une convocation à la Cours des Charmes Inventés, par exemple.

Sirius jubila, l'air presque aussi mauvais que celui de Lucy Rosier, qui fixait la place vide avec ce qui ressemblait à de la délectation dans le regard.

Harry, bien qu'ayant encore son oreille collée entre les deux yeux, et le nez finissant de glisser sur la bouche suite à son désartibulage, ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée des ennuis de Rogue, ce qui donna une drôle de forme à ses narines. Son passage en jugement était une punition bien dérisoire comparé à ce qu'il allait accomplir – ou plutôt aurait été capable d'accomplir – dans l'avenir...

Mais le futur que connaissait Ralph était révolu. Tout irait pour le mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Le temps n'était finalement peut-être pas la boucle infinie que tout le monde croyait. On pouvait changer le cours du monde. Il suffisait d'y croire, de le vouloir et de se donner les moyens.

Harry sourit à Sirius qui s'était retourné vers lui, rieur, puis entama la sélection des ingrédients affichés au tableau avec un entrain inhabituel.

**&**

Bien que l'ambiance fût glaciale dans la salle commune des Serpentards, l'atmosphère était réchauffée par le feu ronflant dans l'âtre. Assis dans le fauteuil au plus proche du foyer, Regulus était plongé dans sa lecture, tant et si bien qu'il n'entendit pas Lucy arriver. Il ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsqu'elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir à sa droite, et se permit de glisser une main douce dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Son souffle se coupa, son cœur s'emballa comme un cheval fou, mais le rouge ne lui monta pas aux joues, et il affecta une indifférence totale.

« Regulus. » dit-elle en guise de bonjour.

« Lucy… »

Elle se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de son compagnon, qui dut lever le bras pour ne pas recevoir ses longs cheveux auburn dans la figure :

« Ton frère est sorti de l'infirmerie hier soir, et Rogue n'était pas en cours cet après-midi. Il n'en a parlé à personne mais il a dû être convoqué à la Cours des Charmes Inventés aujourd'hui. Quand il reviendra, tu dois l'aborder. »

« De quelle manière ? » interrogea Regulus sans détourner son regard de la page 73 de son manuel.

« Il faut que tu glisses une remarque sur son sortilège… sans t'en faire un ennemi. »

« Je crois comprendre… »

Lucy se releva, sans cesser ses caresses.

« Ils arrivent. »

Elle parlait bien évidemment du Clan des Cinq reconstitué. Au sortir du cours de potions, la jeune fille avait pressé le pas afin de précéder le CC, qui n'aurait pas manqué de s'attaquer verbalement à elle ou à son protégé – même si, pour le commun des mortels, c'était officiellement ce dernier qui l'avait pris sous son aile. Quand ils étaient ensemble, les autres élèves ne les abordaient jamais. Même le CC leur faisait la grâce de les ignorer, reclus dans leur orgueil. Pour l'instant, il s'agissait de dédain, néanmoins, bientôt, ils auraient des raisons de prendre au sérieux le duo improbable formé par Lucy et Regulus.

Leur prise de pouvoir était imminente.

Le jeune Black était presque prêt.

Lucy glissa un regard par en-dessous au CC qui s'avançait, récoltant en son nom la colère qu'ils affichaient à leur égard. Les deux amis ne luttèrent pas, et cédèrent leur place près du feu, la meilleure, à ses propriétaires légitimes – plus pour longtemps. Regulus se leva en premier, et Lucy le suivit, docile. Juste derrière lui, elle admira la nouvelle manière qu'il avait d'évoluer parmi les siens, ennemis et alliés. Il marchait avec assurance, les épaules relevées, le menton haut, et n'hésitait plus à lever les yeux vers le visage de ceux qui le toisaient.

« Il est là. » fit soudain Lucy. Elle venait d'apercevoir Rogue, qui entrait dans la salle commune et s'apprêtait à rejoindre le CC autour de l'âtre. Regulus tourna légèrement la tête et l'interpella d'une voix claire, forte mais sans agressivité :

« Rogue ! »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta mais ne vint pas à Regulus, qui ne se fit pas prier et s'avança jusqu'à lui.

« Il faudra que tu m'apprennes ce sortilège… mon frère a deux joues, après tout. »

Juste derrière Regulus, Lucy ne put s'empêcher d'afficher sa fierté, et de sourire imperceptiblement à l'entente de cette réplique.

Rogue cligna des paupières, comme attendu. Il ne savait sur quel pied danser et ne souhaitait pas s'attarder. Il répondit simplement :

« J'ai dit à la Cours des Charmes Inventés que j'avais trouvé ce sort sur un papier, perdu depuis, et que je l'avais lancé sans réfléchir… »

« Ce n'était pas une accusation. Juste une demande à titre personnel. »

Regulus haussa les épaules.

« Bonne soirée, Rogue… »

Regulus se retourna, et Lucy vit qu'il prenait plaisir à cette mascarade. Elle adressa à Rogue l'expression la plus douce et subversive de sa palette. Ce dernier les regarda partir à l'autre bout de la salle, près d'une fenêtre, éberlué par cette intervention aussi rapide qu'inattendue. Regulus s'assit par terre, dans un coin. D'un geste désinvolte, il sortit sa baguette magique et conjura, _ex nihilo_, cinq coussins dans lesquels lui et Lucy purent s'asseoir confortablement. Rogue écarquilla les yeux face à cette maîtrise du sortilège. Peut-être que lui-même ne parvenait pas à conjurer plus d'un objet à la fois…

Cela n'échappa pas au CC qui, lorsque Rogue les rejoignit, l'assomma de question sur sa journée au tribunal et sur ce que lui avait demandé Regulus…

À l'autre bout de la salle commune, Lucy s'étirait dans les coussins en les observant, le visage à demi-dissimulée derrière ses longs cheveux. Elle murmura à l'adresse de son protégé :

« Tu viens officiellement de sacrifier ta réconciliation avec ton frère. Mais tu la sauves à long terme. Vous vous retrouverez, à condition que Sirius ait suffisamment de discernement pour distinguer le vrai du faux ; le jeu de la réalité. »

Regulus l'espérait fortement. Il ne dit rien mais, en son for intérieur, remercia Lucy de le rassurer, et de ménager sa conscience.

**&**

Cette année, la Saint Valentin n'avait rien de très festif. La coutume voulait que les missives soient adressées à toutes les personnes aimées, au sens large du terme : amour passion, amour filial, amour fiction, amour tout court… amitié, aussi. C'était un jour pareil à n'importe quel autre qu'on avait désigné jadis pour s'écrire « Je t'aime ». Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, peu importait, le tout était de le penser.

Ce qui s'avérait une corvée pour certains devint un besoin crucial, cette année. La guerre a ceci de positif qu'elle exacerbe les sentiments, les perceptions, et la peur de la perte d'un être cher. Écrire « Je t'aime » un 14 février n'est alors plus une habitude : c'est une nécessité.

Néanmoins, comment expliquer l'amertume de Sirius, qui s'était juré de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'enfin écrire à Rose ? Quels mots utiliser pour décrire le frisson d'effroi de celui qui, lorsque la mort menace jusque dans les foyers, ajoute à la fin de sa lettre : « _P.S. _Porte toi bien… » ? Comment dire « À toi pour toujours » quand on n'a plus confiance en ses propres parents, parce qu'un _Impero_ lui aussi peut écrire « Je t'aime », mais vouloir dire « Je te tue » ?

Comment aimer sans se laisser mourir ? Comment deviner que l'Amour d'autrui n'est pas seulement une majuscule surnuméraire ? Comment percevoir le vrai du faux ?

Assis à l'une des tables de la salle commune des lions, Sirius se posait toutes ces questions sans trouver de réponses sûres, d'autant plus qu'il réfléchissait à sa relation avec son frère cadet : devait-il lui écrire ? Cela ne mettrait-il pas Regulus en danger ? Non, pas s'il lui transmettait la lettre par des chemins de traverse… Ralph l'aiderait sans doute.

Sirius inscrivit la date en haut à gauche de son parchemin. Il n'était pas encore trop tard pour lui et pour son frère : le 14 février se terminait dans une demi-heure, c'était plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait. Machinalement, Sirius attacha ses cheveux en catogan – qu'il devrait bientôt songer à couper au niveau de la mâchoire, parce qu'ils devenaient ingérables, c'était à se demander comment Ralph pouvait supporter une la longueur des siens – et caressa du bout de sa plume d'écriture la cicatrice qui s'estompait peu à peu sur sa joue.

Tant de haine et d'incompréhension entre eux depuis le jour de sa fugue. Tant d'erreurs et d'acharnement à vouloir se détruire, se mutiler. Il commença sa lettre ainsi :

« _Cher Regulus,_

_Je te souhaite une bonne Saint Valentin. Ce n'est pas la première lettre que je t'envoie à cette occasion, mais c'est à mes yeux la plus importante. Considère cette bafouille comme une réponse partielle à ton message des dernières vacances._

_Tu me manques, et notre insouciance aussi._

_J'ignore toujours si je peux réellement te faire confiance : j'ai envie d'y croire, mais quand je te vois avec Rosier, je doute. Alors, j'adresse cette lettre au Regulus de mon enfance, celui que j'aime et que je veux à tout prix sauver de la guerre qui ne s'annonce plus – de la guerre qui est, malheureusement._ »

Sirius prit une longue inspiration tandis qu'il trempait sa plume dans l'encrier. Qu'ajouter à cela ?

« _Prends soin de toi, de ta conscience. J'espère qu'il n'est pas déjà trop tard, et que tu ne cherches pas à me manipuler. Si c'est le cas, sache que si nous devons nous affronter pendant cette guerre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je saurai faire la part des choses. Malgré ta position, que tu l'assumes ou non, tu restes mon frère, alors tu resteras dans mon cœur._

_Peut-être aurai-je des regrets quant à ce que tu es devenu, ou deviendras – j'ignore la vérité à ton sujet, quoique tu en dises -, mais j'éprouverai toujours l'amour le plus sincère pour ce frère qui, un été, a saccagé avec moi le jardin à la recherche d'une boîte en fer contenant de vieux cahiers de vacances, et une toupie magique qui tournait toujours…_

_Je te souhaite de survivre à cette guerre, quel que soit ton idéal._

_Jusqu'à la fin nous serons frères – ennemis ?, c'est à toi de décider._

_Sirius._ »

Le jeune homme posa délicatement le stylet sur le porte-plume et, méticuleusement, souffla sur chaque ligne. Quand tout fut sec, il plia les coins de la missive vers le centre du papier, de manière à former une enveloppe hermétiquement close. Il la scella d'un sortilège murmuré du bout des lèvres pour, avant qu'il ne change d'avis, se lever et rejoindre le cercle de ses amis. Lily et James construisaient leur première résidence commune avec beaucoup de minutie : un château géant tout en cartes explosives. Marlène, Remus et Peter débattaient d'une chose, tandis que sur un autre canapé, Franck et Ralph discutaient d'une autre. Sirius traversa le petit groupe en veillant à ne pas faire de courant d'air pour la première demeure de la future Mrs Potter, à n'en pas douter, et se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de Ralph, qui dans sa position assise lui tournait le dos. Celui-ci tourna la tête et sourit en le voyant, toujours avec cette étincelle d'infinie tristesse dans le regard.

« Mafalda m'a donné une autre lettre pour toi… » ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Sirius.

« Quoi ? »

Ralph sursauta, et Franck pouffa, ajoutant un petit commentaire que la décence ne permet pas de transcrire ici, mais qui impliquait un rendez-vous, une salle de bain des préfets, ainsi qu'une épilation intégrale.

« Plus sérieusement, tu… tu pourrais transmettre ça à… »

Ralph loucha sur la lettre que lui tendait Sirius, et comprit à sa voix basse qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'être discret.

« … ton frère, j'ai saisi. Pas de problème. »

Franck, tout à son fou rire, raconta le bobard à James qui éclata de rire à son tour. Cela eut le mérite de faire passer inaperçu l'échange entre Ralph et l'aîné des Black. La lettre trouva refuge contre le cœur du Gryffondor, sous sa cape qu'il portait enroulé autour de lui, car ils se trouvaient plutôt loin du feu. Le foyer était occupé par une bande de quatrième années occupés à étudier, et une telle concentration, rare, ne se perturbait pas !

Sirius les envia un instant pour leur jeunesse et leur probable insouciance, puis se ravisa : mieux valait être au fait des horreurs commises et des dangers encourus. Ils n'y survivraient pas sinon.

Son cœur se serra.

Regulus savait cela mieux que personne.

**&**

« Mes parents ont un drôle d'humour… » fit Regulus en ouvrant le paquet qu'il venait de recevoir par hibou postal.

À l'extrême gauche de la table des Serpentards, isolés du reste des septièmes et cinquièmes années, le duo le plus improbable de Poudlard, avant même Evans et Potter, contemplait indécis le contenu du colis. Lucy saisit l'objet avec délicatesse, faisant jouer ses longs doigts autour de la cloche de verre qui le protégeait. Il s'agissait de la rose éternelle que Regulus avait offert à Rose à Noël dernier… elle était resté à Square Grimmaud jusque là, abandonnée par sa propriétaire décédée…

Regulus sentit poindre les larmes, un sanglot sec remontant le long de sa gorge.

« Rose éternelle, tu parles ! »

« Contrôles-toi, Regulus. »

« Il faut accélérer le mouvement, Lucy. Je ne supporterai plus l'inactivité dorénavant. Je… »

Il tourna ses mains paumes vers le haut, et tordit ses doigts dans une tentative désespérée d'exprimer son impuissance par gestes plutôt que par phrases.

« On ne peut aller plus vite. Tu as déjà fait forte impression en t'adressant à Rogue ainsi que tu l'as fait l'autre jour… »

Regulus soupira, et poussa du coude la rose magique le plus loin qu'il put. La voir, la toucher, c'était déjà se souvenir et souffrir atrocement. En face de lui, Lucy se mordilla la lèvre supérieure, songeuse, puis sembla prendre une décision. Ses mains fines se frayèrent un chemin entre les assiettes et les verres du petit déjeuner, et trouvèrent celles de Regulus. C'était la première fois que leurs peaux faisaient plus que s'effleurer. Le contact détendit immédiatement Regulus, qui sentit battre un deuxième cœur dans sa poitrine.

« Que ferai-je, sans toi ? »

« Des bêtises. »

« Peut-être pas. »

« Je voulais dire : des choses courageuses mais inutiles… un peu comme ton frère. »

« Mouais… »

« Regulus, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi ! »

Elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens, et l'adolescent savoura la confiance qu'elle voulait lui transmettre, peau contre peau, paumes contre paumes. C'était si bon d'avoir une amie qui sait tout de vous, et qui reste quand même votre amie ! Machinalement, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel amant, il joua avec les mains qu'elle abandonnait aux siennes, les réunissant et les amenant vers sa bouche pour, doucement, les embrasser.

Chaste baisemain rempli d'échos. Il ne passa pas inaperçu, même à l'autre bout de la table. Le CC s'agita soudain de conversations animées, ponctuées de regards vers le couple, ou ce qui semblait l'être.

À des milles d'interpréter ce geste comme une déclaration d'amour, Lucy sourit et, glissant ses doigts ici et là, fit pression sur les poings serrés de son ami. Tout en agissant, Regulus avait planté son regard dans le sien. Plus que de l'Amour, plus que de l'Amitié, une autre promesse silencieuse faite au Destin. Celle de Survivre.

« Tu te sens prêt ? »

« Il le faut, donc je le suis. »

Lucy eut un demi-sourire plein de malice, qui éclaira son visage et donna à Regulus l'envie de sourire de la même manière. Il se retint pourtant.

« Tu vas devoir commencer par brûler la rose, alors. »

« Hors de question. »

« Alors, c'est que tu n'es pas prêt. »

Lucy fronça les sourcils, renfonça le menton, et Regulus comprit qu'elle était véritablement déçue. Elle allait retirer ses mains des siennes, et avant qu'elle ne termine son geste, il la libéra. Surprise, elle eut comme un sursaut, contrariée dans sa volonté de s'extirper elle-même de l'étau de sa peau. Elle laissa ses avant-bras graciles allongés sur la table, entre le verre de jus de citrouille, le plat de pudding et la théière fumante.

Regulus ramena vers lui la rose éternelle qui flottait sous sa cloche de verre, puis la poussa doucement entre ses mains à elles, qui semblaient taillées pour recevoir ce présent. La courbe de son pouce à son index épousa parfaitement la forme du socle.

« Je te l'offre, plutôt. Aux yeux de tous, nous sommes désormais unis par des sentiments plus forts que l'amitié, et cette rose sera le symbole de notre alliance, qui va au-delà de tout ce qu'ils peuvent imaginer. »

Stupéfaite, Lucy tira la fleur vers elle.

« Lucy Rosier, de par ton nom, ce présent t'est destiné, autant qu'il l'était pour Rose. Accepte-le. »

« La rose a viré au noir… »

« Raison de plus… » susurra le cadet des Black.

Les paupières aux longs cils bruns de la jeune fille papillonnèrent, jouant avec la lumière du faux-plafond et allongeant leurs ombres un instant, avant de se relever pour révéler le regard si puissant de la femme en elle.

« Tu vas devenir pire que moi, à ce rythme-là. Je n'avais pas songé à un tel usage pour la rose. »

Regulus lui offrit son sourire le plus ravageur, bien que ses pupilles ne brillent d'une étrange lueur triste, puis son bras, qu'elle accepta sans trop se faire prier. Elle prit avec elle et ils quittèrent la salle ensemble.

Deux personnes n'avaient pas manqué une miette de leur mascarade : Rogue et Ralph. Si le premier les enviait, le second, en revanche, s'inquiétait.

À quelle morsure Regulus venait-il de succomber ? Quel poison la Serpentarde avait-elle introduit en lui ? L'Amour ? Le chantage ? L'un et l'autre ?

Quoiqu'il en fut, tout comme Ralph avait fait son choix, Regulus avait fait le sien : celui d'un chemin détourné jusqu'au cœur de la guerre. Le Gryffondor devait laisser les choses se faire : si R. A. B. était bel et bien le jeune Black, alors il était assez prudent pour prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient.

**&**

Franck et Ralph sortirent les derniers de leur cours de botanique avancée, car la Pomme d'Amour qu'ils étudiaient en classe s'était littéralement attachée à eux, leur projetant au visage un nuage de sécrétion destiné à les rendre amoureux d'elle. Bien heureusement, ils portaient des masques et n'avaient pas été incommodés. Déçue de voir ses bienfaiteurs si indifférents à sa tentative de séduction, la Pomme d'Amour avait par la suite entrepris de jeter hors du pot tout le terreau qu'ils utilisaient pour la planter dans un bac plus grand. Moralité : ils étaient couverts de terre et avaient dû se décrasser, d'autant plus que la pluie avait remplacé la neige, et que le tout se serait transformé en boue sur leurs vêtements.

C'est donc en courant qu'ils sortaient de la serre numéro six quand une voix suraigüe les interpella :

« Messieurs les Gryffondors ! Messieurs les Gryffondors ! Attendez ! »

Un elfe de maison apparut dans un « pop » sonore devant eux, les obligeant à piler. Franck manqua de tomber dans la flaque par-dessus laquelle il venait de sauter, et d'entraîner Ralph avec lui. Les garçons se rattrapèrent l'un à l'autre avant de cligner des yeux, pour le moins surpris. Ralph avait encore des petits bouts de racine pris dans ses longs cheveux… Franck allait le lui faire remarquer quand l'elfe le devança :

« Monsieur Brocklehurst, mon Maître le Professeur Dumbledore demande à vous entretenir d'urgence dans son bureau. »

« C'est le même elfe que l'autre fois, qui t'avait apporté le message de Rosier… » dit Franck en fronçant le nez, comme si l'odeur du petit être l'incommodait.

« En effet, Monsieur, c'est Patty. » répondit l'elfe sans avoir l'air de remarquer la désapprobation du jeune homme.

Harry ne posa aucune question, conscient de la curiosité de son ami et soupçonneux quant à la raison de cette convocation. Il pouvait s'agir de n'importe quoi : de la raison la plus grave à l'événement le plus anodin. Peut-être allait-il voir William et le reste de la Main, qui apporteraient des nouvelles fraiches de l'extérieur, Poudlard étant coupé de la réalité puisque la Gazette du Sorcier ne paraissait plus. C'était d'ailleurs ce sentiment angoissant qui avait poussé les étudiants à imiter leurs aînés, et à se regrouper pour se défendre les uns les autres…

« Franck, peux-tu t'excuser pour moi auprès de Slughorn ? »

« Ouais, ouais… mais ça en plus du retard, il va avoir du mal à me croire. »

« Tu lui diras d'en aviser Dumbledore avant de te punir pour rien. »

« Ouais, ouais… »

« Patty va vous conduire, Monsieur ! »

L'elfe de maison prit la main de Ralph et, un « pop » qui souleva des gerbes d'eau dans la flaque plus tard, Franck se retrouvait seul dans le parc, sous la pluie, et accessoirement trempé par les éclaboussures provoquées par cet imbécile d'elfe de maison…

Grognant, sans savoir si c'était à cause de sa déveine ou des secrets que Ralph avait pour lui, il se dirigea de mauvaise grâce vers le château.

**&**

Harry tenait jusque là sa cape relevée par-dessus tête, afin de se protéger de la pluie fine qui dévalait la pente des nuages. Il se sentit soudain ridicule quand, après avoir été téléporté avec Patty dans Poudlard, il se retrouva au milieu du bureau propre du directeur dans cette position pour le moins ridicule, dégoulinant d'eau, les cheveux encore sales de leur combat contre la Pomme d'Amour. Il eut un pauvre sourire pour son mentor qui l'attendait calmement, assis à son bureau, son phénix près de lui mendiant des caresses. Comme souvent, il ne vit pas les étagères couvertes de trésors – des strutoscopes en or fin les plus élaborés, des livres rares au parfum capiteux de poussière vieillie, une main de gloire manucurée, un révéliroir elfe – car ses yeux verts plongèrent directement dans ceux bleu si brillants de Dumbledore. Il était si heureux de le voir ! Et, mieux encore, cela paraissait réciproque, bien que le Dumbledore de cette époque ne soit pas aussi proche d'Harry que ce dernier l'aurait souhaité.

« Bonjour Harry. »

« Professeur… vous allez bien ? »

Il se sentit bête de lui poser cette question. Pourtant, le directeur eut un sourire bienveillant et, dans un geste plein d'aisance, l'invita à prendre place dans le fauteuil réservé aux invités. Fumseck salua le nouveau venu d'un sifflement joyeux.

« Bonjour Fumseck. »

Le phénix ébouriffa ses plumes de contentement.

« Je vais bien. » répondit Dumbledore alors qu'Harry enlevait sa cape et s'installait. « Du thé ? »

« Euh… »

« Notre discussion va être longue. N'aies crainte, je justifierai moi-même ton absence auprès de tes professeurs. »

En son for intérieur, Harry se réjouit se louper un cours de potion de deux heures complet.

« Du thé ? » proposa à nouveau Dumbledore.

« Volontiers. »

« Patty, s'il te plaît… »

« Oui, Maître ! Patty accourt ! »

L'elfe disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Dumbledore se leva pour poser Fumseck sur son perchoir. Le phénix paraissait au mieux de sa forme, tout comme son propriétaire. Dumbledore n'avait ni cernes ni traits tirés, et sa tenue grise aux broderies argentées rehaussait son teint de bonne santé. Il avait rasé les contours de sa barbe et tressé le bout de celle-ci. Se voyant observé, il crut bon de justifier :

« Je reviens d'une réunion où la forme comptait malheureusement plus que le fond… J'ai mangé de très beaux petits fours mais ils avaient un goût de cendre dans ma bouche. J'ai bien peur que notre Ministre de la Magie ne fasse rien, ne réagisse pas… »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'inquiéta Harry en se dandinant dans son siège.

Patty revint à cet instant, retardant la réponse du directeur. Il donna une dernière caresse à Fumseck et s'assit dans son grand fauteuil de cuir beige, appréciant la solidité d'un accoudoir un peu usé.

« Hmm, il faudra que je donne un coup de _reparo_ à ce siège. »

Patty servit le thé dans un joli service en porcelaine. Les motifs représentaient la rencontre bucolique de deux centaures de sexe opposés autour d'une fontaine d'eau claire habitée par un esprit. La scène changea quand l'elfe versa le thé dans la tasse d'Harry. En même temps qu'une délicieuse odeur de fleur d'oranger aux vertus calmantes s'élevait dans la pièce, les centaures tirèrent arcs et flèches et devinrent ennemis. La température élevée de l'eau échauffait leur esprit ! Harry observa le manège des petits personnages peints et fixa sa tasse tant que resta Patty. Dumbledore l'avait inquiété.

Il croisa les jambes, les décroisa, plissa le col humide de sa chemise, desserra sa cravate. L'impatience le rongeait. Le thé lui occuperait les mains et lui ferait le plus grand bien. Patty s'en alla enfin. Même s'il avait retardé leur conversation, Harry le remercia chaleureusement, se remémorant les paroles vindicatives d'Hermione à ce sujet…

« Que s'est-il passé ? » répéta-t-il.

« Dans ton époque, étais-tu toujours aussi inquiet du sort d'autrui ? »

La question le prit de cours. Harry se redressa dans son siège, balbutiant :

« Je… oui. Enfin, je crois. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Parce que plus les jours passent, plus je t'observe, et plus je te trouve admirable. Ton sens du sacrifice est... au-delà des mots. C'est bien plus que du courage. Qui aurait entrepris un tel voyage à travers les époques, sinon un Héros ? »

Harry resta coi, le rouge lui monta aux joues. C'était bien entendu parce qu'il était flatté, mais il y avait également un peu de cette honte, tapie au fond de lui-même… cet acte abominable qu'il avait perpétré au nom du Bien. Il évita d'y songer tout à fait, se souvenant que Dumbledore était un _legilimens_ accompli.

« Un héros, c'est un bien grand mot pour un si petit homme qui ne sait pas à quoi il s'est attaqué, ni par où commencer… »

« Tu es marqué par le Destin. »

Dumbledore désigna sa cicatrice.

« Non, j'ai été marqué par Voldemort. »

« Parce qu'il t'a choisi. Tu l'as dit toi-même, la nuit de ton arrestation : le fils des Longdubat aurait pu correspondre à la prophétie. C'est lui qui a choisi pour vous deux quelle serait votre destinée. »

« La prophétie n'existe plus. »

« Toi, tu existes toujours, ainsi que ta Quête. Et qui d'autre qu'un Héros pour accomplir une telle mission ? »

Harry ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Ses mots le touchait plus qu'il n'aurait su l'exprimer, toutefois il sentait que Dumbledore voulait amener la conversation à un certain point, sans répondre à ses propres questions, et cela ne lui plaisir guère.

« Néanmoins… »

« _Nous y voilà._ » songea Harry.

Il goûta le thé, réchauffant ses mains glacées par la pluie autour de la porcelaine. Dumbledore n'avait pas touché à sa tasse, il gardait les mains croisées sur son bureau et fixait intensément Harry. Qu'allait-il exiger de ce Héros qu'il avait tant vanté ?

Un doute effleura le jeune homme : et s'il savait pour les Horcruxes ?

« Néanmoins, je veux te décharger d'une partie du travail, de choses que toi tu as déjà faites, mais que moi j'aurai déjà dut accomplir. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Les Horcruxes. »

Harry retint imperceptiblement son souffle.

« Tu m'as dit que celui que nous avions trouvé la nuit de ma mort future se trouvait dans une grotte remplie d'Inferis ? »

Il fit mine de souffler sur son thé brûlant, rassuré.

« C'est exact. »

« Si tu me le permets, je peux aller chercher cet artefact seul, te le ramener, et nous le détruirons ensemble. Ici. »

« Il faut être deux pour y survivre… l'eau dans la vasque est… »

« J'emmènerai quelqu'un, mais pas toi. Je refuse de prendre le risque de te sacrifier tant que je peux le faire à ta place. Comme je l'ai fais jadis pour toi, ou l'aurait fait à ton époque, selon le point de vue… »

Les mots s'enroulaient dans la tête d'Harry, les lettres s'embrouillaient. Il avait du mal à accepter que quiconque le décharge de sa mission. Posant la tasse sur le bureau au sous-main de cuir brun, il porta la main à sa bouche, songeur. Il fit aller et venir ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire, puis toucha sa cicatrice, si discrète ces derniers temps, que personne ne remarquait plus…

« Si tu meurs aujourd'hui, nous perdrons notre source d'informations la plus précieuse sur les plans de Voldemort. Nous ne savions pas pour les Horcruxes, et c'est grâce à toi si l'Ordre du Phénix sait enfin dans quel sens œuvrer, contre quoi combattre ! »

Harry se retint de lui dire qu'il resterait peut-être éternellement le Survivant, en considérant la sente obscure sur laquelle il s'était engagé. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas en parler, ni en souffler mot.

Il ne pouvait qu'accepter la proposition de Dumbledore.

« À votre guise, mais pitié, ne mourrez pas. »

À la douleur de la perte humaine succèderait le déchirement de son âme. Après tout, n'avait-il pas fait de son mentor sa propre assurance vie ? Son propre Horcruxe, instrument vivant de Mort ?

Il ne supporterait pas de perdre une nouvelle fois Dumbledore, dans tous les sens du terme. S'il mourrait, Harry n'aurait plus qu'à se tuer, autant de fois qu'il le faudrait, pour enfin succomber et se livrer à la Faucheuse. À Astharoth.

« Je te décharge d'une tache mais je te demande un nouveau sacrifice. »

Le regard toujours rieur de Dumbledore s'assombrit légèrement.

« Pour survivre à la quête de ce Horcruxe, j'aurai besoin de ton souvenir. »

Un souffle, une inspiration.

« Du souvenir de cette nuit-là, où la mort ne me trouvera plus désormais. »

D'un coup de baguette magique, Dumbledore fit s'ouvrir l'une des vitrines de la bibliothèque, et la pensine dans laquelle Harry avait déjà plongé flotta, pour venir se poser entre le sucre et la théière. Les centaures s'enfuirent à l'autre bout de la porcelaine ronde.

« Quelque part, en me laissant accomplir cette tache, tu me sauves la vie Harry. »

Il se leva et, dans un bruissement de robes, s'approcha de son élève. La pointe de la baguette toucha la tempe à travers les longs cheveux noirs.

Harry frissonna, se concentrant sur la nuit où tout avait basculé. Son esprit s'embruma, devint "gris pensine"…

Plus tard, il devrait se demander comment Dumbledore avait pu supporter d'assister à sa propre agonie.

* * *

(1) J'ai demandé à une amie la racine du mot inventé par J. K. Rowling, et vérifié dans un dictionnaire français-latin, et apparemment notre bien aimée auteur anglo-saxonne cuisine aussi bien le latin que moi. J'espère que les latinistes m'excuseront de cette recette latine épicée en inventivité. :D

* * *

**Prochain chapitre** : « _Les vrais visages du lion_ »


	15. Les vrais visages du lion

**Sept vies pour mourir**

**&**

**Auteur :** GabrielleTrompeLaMort

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure – Mystery – Romance

**Titre :** Sept vies pour mourir

**Spoilers :** Post Tome 6, bien que, depuis la parution du Tome 7, j'aie décidé d'inclure certains éléments du Tome 7 à la fanfic.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction n'est pas à but lucratif. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et la Warnerbros Company.

**Résumé : **Certains appellent ça « jouer avec le feu », mais Harry Potter préfère dire qu'il se sert des mêmes armes que son ennemi pour le vaincre. [Voyage dans le temps – Horcruxes]

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou **!

Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, mais il m'a donné énormément de fil à retordre ! Le voici néanmoins. Il contient énormément d'informations importantes, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)

Le prochain mois étant celui du NaNoWriMo, j'ai bon espoir d'avancer très vite dans l'histoire, d'autant plus que je m'astreins dès aujourd'hui à un rythme d'écriture de 1600 mots par jour. Ca devrait porter ses fruits, ça a déjà commencé : j'ai quasiment fini le chapitre suivant. ^^

Le scénario final est quasi terminé dans ses détails, il me reste quelques petites choses à régler. Cependant, pas de panique, vous avez encore de nombreux chapitres devant vous. =)

Encore désolée pour le retard (vacance, manque d'inspi, blocage)… et à la prochaine ! Encore merci à Charlie pour sa correction de texte ! Et, surtout, merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, votre soutien et votre fidélité ! 3

Gabrielle.

**Personnages et situations :**

— **Elèves :**

_Ralph Brocklehurst :_ Pseudonyme de notre Harry Potter international au temps des Maraudeurs.

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : _Les Maraudeurs, en septième année, nul besoin de les présenter.

_Lily Evans :_ En septième année à Gryffondor, amie de Marlene McKinnon et de la défunte Helena.

_Marlene McKinnon :_ Amie de Lily et Helena, septième année à Gryffondor, homosexuelle.

_Franck Longdubat :_ En septième année à Gryffondor. Meilleur ami de Rose, en pince sérieusement pour une certaine Alice Hornby.

_Rose Barjow : _Sœur de Rigel Barjow, elle est à Gryffondor en septième année et est très amie avec Franck Longdubat. Ses parents sont les tenanciers de la boutique du même nom au chemin des Embrumes.

_Rigel Barjow :_ Frère de Rose Barjow, il est à Serpentard en septième année, et traîne avec sa bande de caïds, à savoir : Severus Rogue ; Rodolphus Lestrange ; Lucy Rosier et Antonin Dolohov.

_Severus Rogue :_ toujours égal à lui-même, et comme nous le connaissons tous. En septième année lors de l'histoire. L'affaire de la cabane hurlante est déjà passée.

_Regulus Black _: Frère de Sirius Black avec lequel il a de gros problèmes relationnels depuis la fugue de ce dernier, en cinquième année à Serpentard, ami avec Loïs Parkinson, Amycus et Alecto Carrow.

_Loïs Parkinson :_ Cinquième année. Ami avec Regulus Black et les jumeaux Carrow. Craint à Poudlard pour ses élans et regards sadiques et malsains...

_Amycus et Alecto Carrow :_ Cinquièmes années. Mangemorts arrêtés, respectivement hommes et femmes, cités dans le tome six. Famille mangemorte citée dans le tome six, qui apparemment aurait cru Voldemort mort. Par choix, j'ai décidé que les deux personnages suscités seraient de cette famille, mais cela n'est pas sûr. Une simple supposition.

_William Potter_ : père de James Potter, il est l'Auror lieutenant en chef du département de la défense magique, et aussi son porte-parole officiel, avec le commandant principal. Il dirige une équipe d'Aurors, surnommée la Main, car ils sont cinq et soudés jusqu'à la mort. Depuis peu, il enseigne la DCFM à Poudlard.

_Maugrey Fol Œil_ : le seul, l'unique, l'inimitable. Membre de la Main.

_Faustine Bouvaist_ : membre de La Main.

_Fabian et Gidéon Prewett_ : frères de Molly Weasley, membres de la Main.

**-- Professeurs :**

Potions : Horace Slughorn*

DCFM : William Potter

Botanique : Pomona Chourave*

Runes : Albert Vector

Sortilèges : Filius Flitwick*

Métamorphose : Minerva McGonagall*

SACM : Brûlopot

Divination : Melle Cassandra, morte et non remplacée.

_**Cette liste s'enrichira au fur et à mesure des chapitres, et de l'apparition des personnages.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Les vrais visages du lion**

**

* * *

  
**

Dumbledore parti, l'Auror Potter était revenu. Aucun des élèves encore présent à Poudlard n'avait manqué de remarqué le changement temporaire de direction, pour le moins inhabituel. En effet, pourquoi le sorcier n'avait-il pas transmis les pouvoirs à sa directrice adjointe, McGonagall ? Les hypothèses, aussi nombreuses que farfelues, s'approchaient pourtant toutes de la vérité : en son absence, Dumbledore craignait une attaque, et il avait préféré fournir à un Auror de confiance toutes les ressources nécessaires pour protéger Poudlard si ses craintes s'avéraient fondées. Ainsi, en cas de situation de crise, William Potter avait carte blanche pour agir. Il n'aurait de comptes à rendre qu'à lui-même. Que Dumbledore le place à la tête de son école de magie était une des plus grandes marques d'estime que le sorcier ait pu lui offrir.

Pour l'instant, tout était calme. Le directeur n'était parti que depuis quelques jours, pour une destination inconnue, dont il n'avait pas voulu souffler mot. Tout ce que William savait – du moins, tout ce qu'il soupçonnait -, c'est que l'affaire avait un lien étroit avec Voldemort. Et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître pour qui n'était pas au fait de sa véritable identité, également un lien plus qu'étroit avec Ralph Brocklehurst.

William convoqua son état-major, qui avait migré à Poudlard en même temps que lui. Les membres de La Main se présentèrent au bureau directorial dans les minutes qui suivirent. Faustine Bouvaist entra d'abord. Elle embrassa rapidement son amant, d'un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, peu avant que Maugrey Fol Œil et les jumeaux Prewett, Fabian et Gidéon, ne les rejoignent. Les Aurors les plus célèbres de leur milieu s'assirent dans les chaises qu'ils invoquèrent _ex nihilo_.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » Interrogea Fabian, en caressant sa barbe rousse, geste qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il s'avérait nerveux.

« Aucune. Ce qui ne veut rien dire, Albus nous a prévenus : aucune possibilité de communication dans les deux premières semaines. Quel que soit son plan, ce drôle de silence en fait partie intégrante. » Répondit William.

Il jouait avec le coin du sous-verre de cuir. Lui aussi montrait des signes évidents de nervosité. Cette situation de veille perpétuelle les épuisait. Depuis que Dumbledore s'était volontairement absenté, les membres de La Main se rendaient compte du fait qu'ils se reposaient énormément sur les épaules du vieil homme, lorsqu'il était présent. Pour eux, en plus d'être un ami, un allié des plus sûrs et des plus fidèles, Dumbledore était un guide. Or_, quand la lumière manque en amont, les pèlerins ont tendance à se perdre sur le chemin de leur victoire_… songea William en soupirant.

« Qu'en est-il de Ralph ? » dit-il plutôt à voix haute. Il évita d'exprimer ses doutes, certainement identiques à ceux de ses subordonnés.

« Je l'ai observé toute la journée », entama Faustine. « Rien de suspect, sinon qu'il pratique à très haute dose des exercices de concentration. Je pense qu'il essaie d'augmenter sa puissance magique, ce que je peux très bien comprendre dans une telle situation. Tout est ok de son côté. Personne d'autre que moi ne le suit, il ne risque aucun autre enlèvement. »

Elle faisait bien entendu référence à la mystérieuse disparition commune de Rigel Barjow et Ralph Brocklehurst, survenue plusieurs mois auparavant…

« Très bien. J'en réfèrerai à l'Auror Major, et lui demanderai une nouvelle fois de supprimer toute trace du dossier « Brocklehurst ». Si Voldemort tombe dessus par l'un de ses espions et qu'il voit de quelle époque Ralph vient, on risque gros. J'espère lui faire entendre raison en montrant au Major la bonne foi de Ralph. »

« On croise les doigts. »

« Il nous faudra plus que ça… »

« Hmm… »

William soupira de nouveau : tant que ce dossier papier subsisterait dans les archives du _Corpus Tempus Fugi_, le secret de Ralph ne serait pas en sécurité. Toute trace écrite officielle devait disparaître. Voldemort était à l'affût de ce genre d'occasions : un voyageur temporel venu du futur était un moyen encore plus efficace qu'une Sybille ou une voyante pour deviner l'avenir !

Un problème à la fois. Il fallait passer au suivant.

« En ce qui concerne les journalistes de feu la Gazette du sorcier… Maugrey ? »

L'Auror se leva, au rapport, entièrement dévoué à sa cause comme à son habitude. Pour certains, la guerre était une raison de mourir ; pour lui, c'était une raison de vivre. En temps de conflit, il se révélait l'un des combattants les plus efficaces de sa génération… il avait tout à fait sa place dans La Main.

« Eh bien… » Commença-t-il. « Comme le centre de sécurité CS42 a été découvert par les Mangemorts, nous les avons transféré avec succès dans trois bases dont je suis le seul à avoir connaissance. »

« Tu peux parler ici. J'en fais serment. » Autorisa William. C'était protocolaire, mais en tant que supérieur, il devait mener la réunion dans les règles.

Maugrey hocha la tête et dévoila alors l'ampleur de l'opération qu'il avait menée :

« Les quarante journalistes et leur famille ont été transférés dans les bases DE10, JU15 et HP02, afin de maximiser la sécurité et minimiser les risques. Si les Mangemorts doivent les attaquer, ils devront multiplier leurs efforts par trois pour dénicher les caches. Je n'ai pas jugé utile de donner les véritables noms des caches au Ministère, vu que les couloirs sont devenus des trous de taupes… il en sort partout, dans tous les services. J'ai aussi pris soin de me faire le gardien du secret de ces caches. »

« C'est très honorable de ta part. » souligna William, sachant que l'Auror signifiait par là qu'il était prêt à mourir pour protéger ces journalistes et leurs familles. Cela sous-entendait aussi que personne ne pourrait moucharder, si jamais un espion était dissimulé dans ces familles… Maugrey était d'ailleurs parti de cette hypothèse pour établir son plan de protection. Si espion il y avait, il était désormais coincé avec les témoins protégés, sans possibilité de sortir ni de transmettre de message, puisque Maugrey se chargeait lui-même du ravitaillement quotidien via des Portoloins modifiés pour fonctionner à sens unique.

« Parfait. C'est du très bon travail. »

Maugrey se rassit, secouant la tête comme si c'était la moindre des choses. Il avait agit dans l'urgence et sauvé des centaines de vies, au moins temporairement. Son pari était en effet risqué : en tant que gardien du secret, il prenait le risque d'être pourchassé. Et s'il mourait durant cette chasse, ou n'importe où ailleurs sur le terrain, alors il emporterait avec lui ces centaines de vies sauvegardées. Car les Mangemorts sauraient alors où les trouver, à cause de l'espion infiltré… malheureusement, Maugrey n'avait pas le temps de trouver et emprisonner le mouchard.

William passa au dernier ordre du jour, peut-être le plus important : la mission des frères Prewett.

« Et… et ma femme ? »

Fabian et Gidéon se levèrent. Leur expression était un masque d'impartialité. Pourtant, leurs mains s'agitaient de temps à autre. Fabian n'avait de cesse de caresser sa barbe, et cela rendait William nerveux. Il sentait que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

Gilian Potter était Langue de plomb au Ministère et, depuis le jour de l'An environ, William avait de bonnes raisons de penser qu'elle était passée du mauvais côté, bien malgré elle. Un _Impero_ n'avait pas dû suffire à la forcer à agir, il avait sans doute fallu plus que cela. Les Mangemorts avaient du la torturer, et lui, son mari, n'avait rien vu. Rien fait. Du tout.

Il eut un regard triste vers Faustine, qu'il détourna bien vite en direction des jumeaux. Il refoula l'insidieux sentiment de culpabilité, cet aiguillon terrible qui le picotait à chaque fois qu'il songeait à Gilian et à Faustine simultanément… s'il n'avait pas abandonné sa femme pour une autre, tout aurait pu être différent. Très probablement…

Gidéon prit la parole, légèrement moins nerveux que son frère :

« Il est clair qu'elle obéit aux volontés d'un Mangemort. Elle a été vue dans les environs du Chaudron Baveur peut avant l'attaque d'hier, qui a fait six victimes. Quand nous sommes intervenus avec nos troupes pour protéger les civils sorciers et moldus, elle avait disparu. En temps normal, elle serait venue à notre aide, en renfort. »

« Ce n'est pas tout. » intervint Fabian. « J'ai blessé l'un des Mangemorts au bras droit, et j'ai par la suite croisé Gilian au Ministère, avec le bras droit en écharpe. En outre, elle avait tous les symptômes dus au sort de marquage que nous avons élaboré pour tracer les Mangemorts, et que nous lançons en premier, avant les sorts offensifs : boutons bleus, yeux rougis, ongles noircis. Il n'y a plus aucun doute à avoir, malheureusement. »

« La bonne nouvelle, c'est que les Mangemorts n'ont toujours pas trouvé de sort antidote au Marquage que nous leur lançons. Ils sont bien embêtés, c'est au moins cela… » Conclut Gidéon.

William hocha la tête. Les mains réunies en un poing sous son menton, il réfléchissait à l'avenir. À la manière dont il allait gérer cette crise.

À la manière dont il allait annoncer la nouvelle à son fils. Hors de questions d'omettre la vérité, surtout si Voldemort forçait sa mère à attirer James dans ses filets. Le jeune Potter devait être au courant, il en allait de sa survie.

Et celle-ci comptait plus que son bien être moral.

**&**

_**1 SEMAINE**_.

Sur ce coup-là, Sirius et Remus avaient été super-sympas et compréhensifs. Ils n'avaient même pas fait de sous-entendu lourdingues en quittant le dortoir commun, complétant parfaitement leur mission : s'éloigner tout en tenant Peter éloigné. Ralph et Franck étaient encore partis étudier, et comme à leur habitude, ils ne reviendraient pas avant le repas du soir.

James et Lily avaient donc tout leur temps pour passer à l'acte. Pelotonnée dans les bras de son petit ami, la jolie rousse sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les mains de James se baladaient à la périphérie de sa poitrine, ou sous sa jupe dans la région de ses cuisses, mais c'était bien une première en ce qui concernait sa tenue – ou plutôt l'absence de celle-ci. À la fois rêveuse et gênée, elle laissait glisser ses doigts sur le torse de James, du creux de son cou à la pliure de l'aine, et revenait vers le haut. De longs frissons naissaient sur la peau du jeune homme, et elle sentait son souffle chaud et haletant dans son cou.

« Ça va aller ? » chuchota-t-il contre son oreille, le nez dans ses cheveux.

Celle que jadis il s'amusait à appeler la _vierge de feu_ s'apprêtait à lui offrir sa virginité en échange de la sienne. Leur première fois promettait d'être pleine de tendresse et de maladresse. Comme toutes les premières fois, sans doute…

Lily lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, en signe d'assentiment. Elle était prête et, mieux que cela, elle avait terriblement envie de lui.

Le jeune homme la serra contre lui et, passant ses mains dans le dos de la belle, descendit jusqu'à la chute de ses reins pour, lentement, soulever sa culotte. Le soutien-gorge avait sauté depuis longtemps… James sentait la pointe de ses seins durcir contre son torse. Il était un peu ivre, de joie bien entendu. Ce moment, combien d'années en avait-il rêvé ? Il n'osait pas dire à Lily que, déjà, c'était mieux que dans ses fantasmes d'ado…

Cependant, au moment où il jetait la culotte noire par-dessus les draps, quelqu'un entra sans frapper.

Lily se rétracta sous la chouette en criant. Ce fut pire quand James leva la tête et s'exclama :

« P… PAPA ! »

Le père Potter cligna des yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver son fils en galante compagnie, et surtout dans ce contexte, au sein même de Poudlard.

« Je, euh… »

Lily n'était pas visible, depuis la porte, mais pour William Potter, il n'était pas difficile de deviner avec qui se trouvait son fils. Même si les deux jeunes gens enfreignaient le règlement de Poudlard – les relations sexuelles étaient prohibées entre les murs du château – il n'allait pas leur jeter la pierre. De plus, ce serait une humiliation supplémentaire pour la pauvre Lily, qui vraisemblablement sanglotait contre son petit copain…

« Je… je t'attends dans la salle de défenses contre les forces du mal. Fais ce que tu as, hum… à faire. »

Comme c'était élégamment formulé…

Il ferma la porte et les petits gémissements de Lily, qui n'étaient pas dus au plaisir, se transformèrent en plainte.

« Lily… ce… c'est gênant mais c'est pas grave ! »

« Mais si ! Quelle horreur, quelle honte ! On avait pourtant fermé la porte à clef ! »

« Euh… »

James remit ses lunettes et s'accouda sur le matelas, Lily contre son torse.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas une serrure qui va retenir mon père… forcer les portes, c'est un peu son métier, quand on y pense. »

« Je… je suis désolée, James, mais je dois me rhabiller. »

« Oh… je comprends. »

« On fera ça une autre fois. Et puis ça me stressait, d'avoir à trouver une heure pour être tranquilles, rien que tous les deux, sûrs de pas être dérangés… je ne sais pas si j'aurais… »

« C'était bien parti, pourtant, non ? »

James caressa les joues constellées de tâches de rousseur de sa belle, et essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts.

« Oui. » murmura-t-elle. « Mais là, je ne pourrai pas. Pas aujourd'hui. »

« Je comprends. »

« Tu te répètes. » fit-elle, dans un triste sourire.

Bien que des larmes coulaient sur celui-ci, c'était quand même un sourire, et James était rassuré. La sentir pleurer contre lui l'avait fortement ébranlé. À cause de l'intervention inopinée de son père, mais surtout des pleurs de sa jolie Lily, toute envie était retombée, même physiquement, il se l'avouait lui aussi.

Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres, dans un baiser plutôt chaste.

« Il t'attend, va le voir. Je n'ai pas envie que, en plus, il s'imagine des choses si tu mets du temps à le rejoindre… »

James gloussa en se relevant. Sortir du lit fut un calvaire : il n'avait pas du tout envie de quitter les bras de sa fleur de Lys !

« Les gars ne devraient pas revenir avant trois quart d'heure. Ils sont partis courir avec Peter, dans le parc. Soi-disant parce que c'est le printemps. J'ai prétexté des allergies pour ne pas y aller. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu peux squatter mon lit pendant ce temps, si tu veux. »

« Je crois que je vais me rhabiller et aller squatter le mien, plutôt. Je n'aimerai pas qu'ils me trouvent endormie là. »

« Ok… »

James sauta dans son pantalon d'uniforme, et enfila sa chemise à la va-vite. Tant pis pour la cravate.

« À tout à l'heure, Lys de mes rêves. »

« Mon cœur… Lily aime James. »

« Et James aime Lily… » répondit-il en se penchant sur elle pour effleurer son front des lèvres. « Pour toujours. » ajouta-t-il en soufflant contre sa peau.

Lily en tremblait encore quand il quitta la pièce : le frisson du grand Amour…

**&**

Pour ajouter à son malheur, James croisa Sirius dans les couloirs. Il avait faussé compagnie à Remus et Peter, guère sportif. Pourtant, sa tenue de course à pied mettait plus qu'en valeur – à vrai dire, elle était un peu trop serrée au niveau des pectoraux.

Il eut la réplique qu'il ne fallait pas :

« Quoi, déjà ? T'as été si rapide que ça… »

« OH ! La ferme, Patmol. »

« Je blague, je blague. Ça a été ? »

« Non. »

« Elle a bloqué ? »

« Pire. »

« Tu as bloqué ? »

« Pire. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré de ce petit jeu.

« Mon père nous a surpris. » lâcha James.

La réaction de Sirius fut pour le moins éloquente. Il hurla :

« QUOIIII ? »

« Chut ! Plus bas ! Je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache, tudieu ! Et ta cicatrice, rappelle-toi ce qu'a dit Pomfresh ! J'ai pas envie que mes heures à te passer de la pommade soient réduites à néant. »

« Mais… »

Sirius prit son ami par l'épaule et l'amena dans un coin du couloir, là où aucun écho de leur conversation n'irait rejoindre les mauvaises oreilles.

« Tu veux dire, en plein acte ? »

« Heureusement que non. Juste avant. Ça nous a coupé toute envie. »

« Je veux bien te croire, brrr… Et ton paternel a réagi comment ? »

« Je sais pas encore. »

James déglutit, et passa la main dans ses cheveux pour se rassurer. Quand c'était Lily qui le faisait pour lui, il se détendait plus facilement. Mais là, rien que de penser à elle, et à la confrontation à venir avec son père, il angoissait.

« Je vais le voir, là. » ajouta-t-il.

Sirius hocha la tête, puis posa son autre main sur l'autre épaule de James. Il serra, prenant une voix grave ainsi qu'un air sérieux tandis qu'il parodiait l'Auror Potter :

« Tu es désormais un homme, mon Fils. »

« Oh, Patmol ! La feeeerme. »

« Meuh. »

« C'est ça. » James se dégagea en lui poussant. « Va faire semblant de courir, j'ai une humiliation familiale à subir. »

« Hey, Jamesie, je rigole, tu le sais bien… si après tu veux en parler, tu sais où me trouver. »

« Ouais, ouais… »

« À tout à l'heure ! »

« C'est ça ! » cria James en s'éloignant.

**&**

_**2 SEMAINES**_.

« Ah ! Le printemps ! » S'extasia Marlène en s'étirant, ce matin-là. « Au moins une chose qui ne changera jamais dans nos vies : le retour des beaux jours. »

« Marlène, il… il est à peine huit heures. » grommela Lily, pas assez philanthrope pour se réjouir à la perspective de quitter le lit à une heure aussi indue un dimanche matin.

La blonde, toute pimpante, quitta le sien pour sautiller jusqu'à celui de son amie. Sans ménagement, elle tira les draps tout en bas du matelas. Lily n'eut que son coussin auquel se raccrocher.

« Nooon… »

« Lily, nous avons rendez-vous dans le parc, pas trop près du Saule Cogneur, pour le groupe de défense avec les garçons, et cet après-midi, c'est l'examen de passage du permis pour le transplanage ! Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre ! »

« Mais c'est dimanche, je doooors le dimanche… »

« Pas aujourd'hui ! »

Il fallut plus d'une demi-heure aux filles pour se laver et s'habiller sans réveiller leurs colocataires de dortoir. En retard à leur rendez-vous, elles prirent des croissants à la table des Gryffondors, qu'elles emportèrent avec elles dans le parc. Elles saluèrent d'un geste de la main l'Auror surveillant l'entrée du Grand Hall, qui à force de voir passer le tout-Poudlard toute la journée avait fini par en connaître le moindre de ses habitants.

Une fois dehors, l'association du soleil et du vent frais aida les filles à complètement se réveiller. Elles entendirent ainsi leur premier pépiement d'oiseau, que l'hiver avait chassé jusque là. L'éveil de la nature au printemps était toujours un spectacle grandiose, à Poudlard, fait de milliers de minuscules détails qui peu à peu transformaient le paysage. Chaque jour apportait sa nouvelle surprise.

Les garçons étaient bien là, à bonne distance du Saule Cogneur. Pourtant, seul Franck y jetait un œil suspicieux. Les autres, plutôt à l'aise, ne semblaient pas craindre la violence végétale du grand arbre. Lily sauta au cou de James qui lui ouvrait grand les bras. Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent chastement, pour n'offusquer personne. En effet, depuis qu'ils s'affichaient sans complexe en fait, et que leur relation était passée à un autre stade, ils avaient remarqué la gêne de plus en plus évidente de Peter, et le rouge soudain qui montait aux joues de Ralph quand il les observait. Le comportement de ce dernier était le plus étrange…

Marlene sautillait littéralement sur place, et Franck en aurait fait autant si la proximité du Saule Cogneur ne l'avait pas autant paralysé. Le fait qu'il se soit pris un coup de branche dans le dos en première année, et qu'il en garde une belle cicatrice sur l'omoplate, n'était peut-être pas étranger à cette attitude. La blonde pétillante s'exclama sans rien cacher de sa joie :

« C'est génial, ces gallions d'or ! Ils marchent du tonnerre, j'ai tout de suite senti la pièce chauffer dans ma poche quand Ralph a modifié la sienne pour donner l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous ! »

« Bien sûr que ça marche… » Fit Lily en haussant un sourcil satisfait, assorti d'un sourire plutôt fier.

Remus se racla la gorge, il avait également participé à leur confection, ainsi que Ralph. Celui-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à répondre :

« C'est une réussite collective. Mon idée peut-être, ta victoire peut-être, Lily, mais chacun a participé à la confection de ses gallions. Nous avons mené les expériences ensemble. »

« Ah, Ralph, que j'aime quand tu tiens le rôle de médiateur. C'est si sexyyyy… » Souffla Marlène en papillonnant des paupières – le printemps, peut-être ? Des allergies au pollen ? Une hétérosexualité passagère ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, cela provoqua le fou rire des personnes présentes, surtout quand Sirius se plaignit d'être délaissé. Ralph, tout à son rôle, leur rappela la raison de leur présence ici. Les rires cessèrent.

« Faisons le contrôle et voyons si, depuis la dernière séance, vous avez amélioré vos patronus… »

Franck se lança le premier, tout à son envie de prouver sa réussite : il réalisa un magnifique sortilège corporel, faisant apparaître un aigle géant. Ralph, qui connaissait son futur, y vit tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Alice, sa petite amie. Par expérience, il savait que la forme prise par les patronus représentait à la fois la joie et l'espoir, le plus souvent la représentation animale de la personne à qui l'on remettrait sa vie sans hésiter.

Sans surprise, le patronus de James fut une biche, et celui de Lily un cerf. Quand ils s'en aperçurent, ils s'embrassèrent longuement. C'était bien plus qu'une déclaration d'amour, ce qui venait de se passer entre eux deux. Un serment prêté au Destin.

Pour Peter, l'interprétation s'avéra plus énigmatique : un long serpent jaillit de sa baguette, et si cela provoqua les blagues des autres, la dévastation de Ralph fut totale. Il considéra soudain Peter d'un tout nouvel œil : en qui celui-ci plaçait-il sa confiance ? Ralph devait à tout prix le découvrir. C'était primordial. Il ne manquerait pas d'en référer à William. L'Auror tenait à être informé du moindre détail pouvant rejoindre le sombre avenir décrit par Harry…

De même, la forme corporelle du patronus de Sirius laissait penseur : une corneille d'un gris extrêmement foncé jaillit de sa baguette, poussant un croassement rauque et railleur, défiant. L'oiseau s'envola puis s'évapora dans un nuage de brume. Le jeune Black ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'animal en question, il préféra improviser une petite danse de la joie car, jusque là, il avait eu du mal à la faire apparaître. Ralph se demanda si la corneille ne représentait pas la défunte Rose, d'où cette difficulté à invoquer un souvenir heureux, mais il n'était sûr de rien. Lui et Sirius n'avaient pas reparlé de la jeune femme depuis jour de l'an. Le passage à la nouvelle année semblait si loin, désormais…

L'animagus de Remus, quant à lui, était un papillon géant, évanescent, aux ailes tissées de longs fils de brume, traversées d'un firmament d'étoiles. Poétique et magnifique ! Ils restèrent tous bouche-bée devant l'apparition, qui vola calmement dans les branches du saule cogneur sans se soucier des coups que l'arbre lui portait, et qui le traversaient sans jamais le déformer.

Marlène, peu sûre d'elle, tenta à son tour le sortilège, mais n'y parvint qu'à moitié. Quelque chose de bondissant se dessina sur l'herbe, mais malgré tous les efforts de la jeune fille, cela ne prit jamais la forme espérée. Ralph s'était attendu à ce qu'elle réussisse, pourtant. Au bout de trois essais, le dos ruisselant de sueur malgré la fraîcheur ambiante, la blondinette déclara forfait.

« La prochaine fois, peut-être. » souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant dans l'herbe couverte de rosée. L'effort l'avait rendue presque fiévreuse.

Onze heures approchaient, et ils rentrèrent au château tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. C'est ainsi que Ralph apprit que des élèves téméraires avaient mis en place une « Gazette de Poudlard », qui consistait en fait en un forum de libre expression, où les lettres anonymes de succédaient, sur la situation actuelle, les rumeurs de disparition d'élèves, etc. Ralph trouva l'essai intéressant mais peu concluant. C'était une simple feuille de choux quotidienne imprimée sur du papier d'écolier, à tirage limité et qui circulait de la main à la main, dont le niveau équivalait à celui d'élève de troisième année peut-être…

Une initiative de cette sorte aurait été judicieuse hors de Poudlard. À l'intérieur, cela servait surtout à brasser du vent et à entretenir toute sorte de ragot.

Jetant cette tentative journalistique ratée dans la poubelle la plus proche, Ralph suivit les autres dans la grande salle pour un déjeuner qui s'annonçait conséquent.

Il fallait être prêt pour l'examen du permis de transplanage cet après-midi, et Marlène devait récupérer avant cela.

**&**

« ON L'A EU ? ON L'A EU !! »

Les cris de joie des Gryffondors de 7e année résonnaient encore dans la salle commune quand ils partirent enfin se coucher. Le réveil promettait d'être difficile le lendemain matin, mais les Maraudeurs et leurs amis avaient tenu à fêter dignement l'obtention de leur permis de transplanage. Ils y étaient parvenus haut la main. Seule Marlène, un peut fatiguée, avait du recourir au deuxième essai. Peter avait paniqué, de son côté, mais il n'y avait pas laissé un seul cheveu, ce qui était une excellente nouvelle.

Bien que légèrement éméché par l'abus de Bierraubeurre clandestinement importée, Harry tint à faire ses exercices de concentration ce soir-là. Ainsi, une fois bien au chaud dans son lit, au lieu de se laisser glisser sur la pente fort attirante du sommeil réparateur, il préféra faire le vide dans son esprit pour se concentrer sur le centre névralgique de son pouvoir, qu'il sentait palpiter là, quelque part en lui.

Derrière ses paupières, le vide familier apparut. Il y accéda sans avoir à fournir d'effort particulier.

Mais, soudain, tout bascula.

« Enfin, nous nous rencontrons » fit la voix dans sa tête.

Harry tenta de répondre, sans succès.

« Nous n'utilisons pas le bon langage. Nous ne parlons pas. Pensons. Conceptualisons. Si nous voulons nous parler, nous voir, nous approcher, tu devras sauter les barrières de notre moi civilisé. »

Harry songea que c'était bien élaboré, comme phrase, pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas qu'il parle.

« C'est parce que nous sommes la partie de nous qui émerge de l'inconscient. Rejoins-nous. Va au-delà du vide. »

Harry flottait dans le vide, sans que son corps ne l'y rejoigne. Il était pareil à la goutte d'eau dans la mer : perdu en lui-même, sans moyen de se distinguer de son autre moi, de cette partie qui voulait sortir du tout. Comment sortir une seule goutte de la mer ? Une goutte en particulier ? De quelle façon devait-il s'y prendre pour s'extirper hors de lui-même ?

Tout d'abord, il essaya de bouger. Cela échoua : le plan physique n'existait pas. Etait-il dans son esprit ? Ailleurs ? La pensée d'y rester indéfiniment bloqué le pétrifia de terreur. Les avertissements d'Hildebert Tournetête prenaient tout à coup corps et sens !

Sa peur fit naître une vague, ou une vaguelette, qui s'échoua sur un rivage lointain et lui revint comme en écho.

Il y avait quelque chose, là-bas. Quelque chose sur la terre ferme de son âme, quelque chose d'ancré fermement au terreau lisse de ses pensées. Un arbre ? Et quoi d'autre ?

« Nous… rejoins-nous… »

« J'arrive. »

L'élocution s'en alla vers cet Autre moi de la même manière que la vague de panique qui avait saisi Harry. Alors, ce fut pareil à un mouvement d'aspiration. Harry dériva vers l'Autre lui-même, qui se présenta sous la forme d'une brume compacte entourant l'île et l'arbre.

Harry grimpa sur la côte, s'accrocha à la falaise, et enfin parvint à son faîte.

Pourtant, rien n'avait d'existence concrète, ici.

« Ici, qu'est-ce qu'ici ? »

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Tu converses avec toi-même. Demande-toi plutôt qui, toi, tu es. Ce que tu représentes… »

« L'exil ? »

Ce fut ce qui lui vint en premier à l'esprit.

« La Quête. »

Deux yeux d'un bleu électrique apparurent dans la brume. Petits, proches, ils appartenaient assurément à une créature de taille moyenne, capable de grimper aux arbres.

Harry s'imagina une panthère noire, et aussitôt la brume se fit plus compacte, réponse négative.

« Si tu ne sais pas qui tu es, tu ne sauras pas me trouver. »

« L'exil ! L'exil ! »

« Mais encore ? »

« Le bleu c'est l'exil, c'est aussi… le ciel… la mer… »

Un vague souvenir d'Histoire de la magie lui revint comme un coup de poing : « Le voyage ! »

« Bien. Ensuite ? Que sommes-nous ? »

Ce dialogue avec lui-même tournait au rêve éveillé.

« Un voyageur. Un voyageur temporel. »

« Nous y voilà. »

Autour des yeux bleus brillants apparut un corps de volatile. Une corneille gigantesque se dessina.

« Nous sommes réunis. »

« Dois-je t'apprivoiser ? »

« Nous sommes déjà tout à la fois l'Un et l'Autre. »

« _Je ne parlerais jamais comme ça_… » Songea Harry pour lui-même.

« En déchirant ton âme, tu n'as laissé que moi. Tu as abandonné les autres. »

« Les autres ? »

« Tes autres moi… ceux que tu aurais pu être. »

« Et qu'aurais-je été ? » tenta Harry, quelque peu déçu par sa forme animagus. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus puissant. Mais peut-être sous-estimait-il sa force.

« Tu ne le sauras jamais, malheureusement. Il y a certaines choses que même un retour dans le passé ne changera pas. »

« Je sais cela. »

« Alors tu n'as rien besoin de savoir de plus. »

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se retenir à quoique ce soit d'un tant soit peu physique sur ce plan basculant, Harry se retrouva dans le sommeil.

Ce ne fut qu'à son réveil qu'il se souvint de cette rencontre nocturne. Le double battement dans sa poitrine confirmait cela.

En lui, il sentait palpiter un nouveau cœur.

Et le monde autour de lui semblait identique, mais différent.

« _C'est moi qui ait changé_… » Se dit-il.

Il entendit comme une voix l'approuver, mais nul n'avait parlé. Les autres dormaient encore…

**&**

_**3 SEMAINES**_.

Tout en décortiquant l'aile de poulet rôti qu'il avait choisi, Harry regardait pensivement la table des professeurs à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Il mit peut-être un peu trop d'attention à observer son grand-père manger à la place de Dumbledore, et pas assez à ce qu'il faisait dans son assiette, car toute une partie de son poulet sauta dans le verre de son voisin, à savoir Franck.

« Mon pote, je te remercie de cette charmante attention, mais si j'avais voulu du poulet, je me serais servi… »

« Désolé… »

Harry s'essuya les doigts et essuya ensuite le raz-de-marée de jus de citrouille qu'il avait provoqué sur la table. Franck entreprit de l'aider, vu qu'il redoubla de maladresse et fit tomber le verre tout entier. Le Gryffondor manqua de se faire arroser par ce qui coula le long de la table. Il écarta les jambes juste à temps, le jus de citrouille goutta sur le banc – qui en avait vu d'autres, _beaucoup_ d'autres…

« T'as l'air ailleurs, aujourd'hui. Enfin, hier aussi. Et avant-hier. Et le jour d'avant encore. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »

« J'aime pas ça. »

« Quoi ? »

« L'atmosphère qui plane sur le château depuis que Dumbledore est parti on-ne-sait-où. »

Harry omit de mentionner qu'il savait très exactement où Dumbledore était allé. Même William Potter n'était pas au fait de la mission très spéciale du directeur. Ce dernier n'avait pas jugé utile d'en informer qui que ce soit. Il était parti, laissant les questions de tous sans réponse, et son soudain départ passait pour un désistement.

Même Harry se sentait atteint par la morosité ambiante : nul ne savait de quoi était fait le monde, dehors. Ils étaient dans un cocon, bien protégés, et ça ne leur plaisait pas pour autant.

Sans compter le fait que, depuis plus d'une semaine, James n'adressait plus la parole à son propre père, et Lily rougissait étrangement en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal…

« Oui, je n'aime pas ça moi non plus. » approuva Franck tout en nettoyant son verre d'un coup de baguette magique. « Mais on n'y peut rien. On est voués à attendre dans l'ignorance, comme tout le monde. »

« Oui, comme tout le monde. » souligna Harry.

Il prit une autre aile de poulet dans le plat, et parvint à la décortiquer correctement cette fois-ci. Il grignota pensivement sa viande et ses petits pois. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre un signe, quelconque, du retour de Dumbledore. C'était insupportable ! Lui n'était pas dans l'ignorance : il savait à quel point la mission du directeur était importante pour le monde tout entier. C'était un secret qui lui pesait, qu'il sentait juste derrière ses lèvres, prêt à sortir… s'il avait pu en parler, ne serait-ce qu'à William, il l'aurait fait. Cependant, Dumbledore l'avait averti : pas un mot, à quiconque.

La tentation était forte, mais Harry résistait. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir, de tourner en rond dans sa tête, et d'imaginer en pensées le périple de Dumbledore jusqu'à la falaise, puis à l'intérieur, sur le lac des Inferis…

Harry faillit s'étouffer dans son verre d'eau, quand il repensa au liquide qu'il devrait boire, qu'il allait boire. À nouveau. Encore. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il trembla, et renversa la coupe qu'il tenait à la main. Franck sursauta. Toute l'eau lui était tombée sur les genoux. Il se leva en hurlant, ce qui attira l'attention de toute la Grande Salle sur eux.

« Putain, mais fait gaffe à la fin !!! »

« Pardon ! Pardon ! Je suis désolé, je… pardon. »

Ce qui attira encore plus l'attention, ce fut l'Auror Potter : il se leva de sa chaise avec brusquerie, l'air à la fois inquiet et en colère, puis descendit de l'estrade de la table des professeurs, pour traverser toute la salle. Le claquement sec de ses chaussures contre le sol résonna aussi fort que dans une nef déserte, car tout le monde s'était tu. Les regards suivaient l'homme en robe pourpre qui allait vers Ralph Brocklehurst d'un pas plus que décidé.

Cependant, il passa sans s'arrêter, se contentant de sortir par la grande porte. L'incident aurait pu être clôt si Ralph ne s'était pas soudain levé à son tour pour le suivre dans le Grand Hall. Franck l'observa quitter la Grande Salle, les yeux écarquillés et le pantalon encore trempé…

Tout comme Ralph, il avait entendu l'Auror Potter dire « Suis-moi. », et aussitôt le Gryffondor l'avait suivi.

Franck mourrait d'envie d'en faire autant, toutefois, il savait que l'ordre ne s'adressait pas à lui.

Il sécha son pantalon, en se demandant confusément si Ralph n'en savait pas plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre…

Son ami avait beaucoup trop de secrets pour son propre bien, et Franck supportait mal d'être mis à l'écart. En terminant son déjeuner, il se jura de mener sa petite enquête…

**&**

Au sortir de la Grande Salle, Harry fut violemment tiré sur le côté. William l'avait pris par la main et l'emmenait dans une pièce proche, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Dès qu'ils furent dans la petite salle de classe abandonnée, l'Auror posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Tu sais quelque chose. Que sais-tu ? »

« Rien. »

« Oh que si. Je suis certain que ça a un rapport avec la mission que tu t'étais donné en venant dans le passé. »

Acculé, Harry ne se sentit pas le cœur de mentir plus que cela.

« Dumbledore m'a interdit de parler. » admit-il.

« Pas à moi. »

« Il ne faut pas mal le prendre, mais, si. »

Son grand-père fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux, au regard voilé par l'inquiétude, étaient d'une étrange fixité.

« Harry, tu dois me dire ce qui se passe ! C'est important ! »

« Oui, c'est important. »

« Je suis ton grand-père, tu peux te confier à moi. Tu le sais bien… »

Harry eut un hoquet de stupeur, choqué que William fasse jouer la corde sensible pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Cela le rabaissait. Ce n'était pas honorable. Décidément, Harry avait trop idéalisé sa famille. William Potter était un grand Auror avant d'être un grand homme.

Certes, le secret que détenait Harry pouvait mettre la population en danger, mais uniquement s'il était révélé. Comment signifier cela à son grand-père, sans lui donner encore plus envie de savoir ? L'affaire était délicate, un peu trop pour Harry qui avait hérité de la franchise des Potter.

« Harry, fais-moi confiance. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. » rétorqua le jeune homme.

« Alors quoi ? » insista William en écartant les mains, paumes vers le ciel.

Harry mit toute sa détermination dans sa voix et son regard :

« C'est une question de parole. Je l'ai donnée, je ne vais pas la reprendre parce que vous êtes inquiet. Faites confiance à Dumbledore, vous. »

« Harry, mon devoir passe avant tout. Si tu détiens des informations susceptibles de m'aider alors… »

« … je vous les aurai déjà confiées. » termina Harry, d'un ton sec cette fois-ci.

Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation, passablement mal partie, déjà.

« Ne fais pas le jeu de Dumbledore, ne me cache pas des éléments importants. Je suis de ton sang, tu es ma descendance, nous sommes plus intimement liés que tu ne l'est avec Dum… »

« Par Merlin, on se connaît à peine ! Ce que vous ne supportez pas, en fait, c'est que je sois l'homme de Dumbledore avant d'être votre petit-fils ! »

William baissa le regard. Il répondit, sifflant :

« Tu me reproches peut-être le fait d'être mort à ton époque et de n'avoir pas tenu mon rôle ? Mille excuses, dans ce cas. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Si, j'ai très bien compris, crois-moi. »

« Pas du tout ! Ce que je vous reproche, c'est de me faire un genre de chantage pour que je crache ce que je sais. C'est vil de votre part. Et ça me déçoit terriblement. »

« Je ne fais que mon devoir, Harry. »

« Votre devoir d'Auror, mais pas celui de père ou de grand-père. »

La remarque fit mouche. William ne répondit pas. Harry regretta ses paroles aussitôt qu'il les eut prononcées, mais il était trop tard. Tant pis. Il conserva un regard aussi froid que possible lorsqu'il termina la conversation :

« J'ai cours dans cinq minutes, je dois vous laisser. »

« Harry… »

« Bonne journée. »

Harry quitta la salle de cours abandonnée pour aller dans celle où se déroulait sa classe de potions. Il avait le ventre vide, la tête trop pleine, et le cœur gonflé d'émotions. Il se sentait au bord de la nausée, mais il n'irait pas à l'infirmerie. Il ne voulait pas donner à son grand-père une autre occasion de le cuisiner.

L'esprit ailleurs, il prit la direction des cachots.

**&**

_**4 SEMAINES**_.

« Monsieur Brocklehurst ! Monsieur Brocklehurst ! Patty est désolée de vous réveiller, mais Patty doit vous amener voir le professeur Dumbledore de toute urgence ! Vite, monsieur, vite ! »

Harry secoua sa main pour que l'elfe la lâche. Il se sentait mal, glacé et mal, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Pourquoi est-ce que… ça lui revenait : il n'était pas allé manger, préférant s'isoler, et il s'était endormi sur son livre et par-dessus ses couvertures, tout habillé. Quelqu'un avait eu la bienveillance de tirer les rideaux du lit lors de son sommeil, par contre il n'avait pas été jusqu'à le border, ce qui expliquait cette atmosphère tétanisante et les tremblements qui l'agitaient. Harry s'assit sur le rebord du matelas, tirant les rideaux, et saisit sa baguette sur la table de nuit. D'un murmure, il lança un sort de réchauffement sur sa peau. Une douce torpeur l'envahit, la douceur bien vite chassée par les trépignements de l'elfe de maison qui l'exhortait d'une manière de moins en moins discrète :

« Allez, monsieur, allez, il faut y aller, c'est très urgent, TRÈS URGENT a dit le professeur Dumbledore !... »

Il faisait nuit noire, tous les chandeliers du dortoir étaient éteints, et dehors le ciel était nuageux. Harry regarda l'heure à sa montre : quatre heure vingt. Ce devait être important pour que le directeur le fasse venir à cette heure ! Heureusement qu'il était habillé, il gagnait du temps, ainsi.

Encore tout engourdi de sommeil, Harry se leva pour prendre la cape d'invisibilité dans sa valise, sous son lit. Il l'enfila, chassant quelques moutons de poussière sur le tissu et, avant de mettre la capuche, observa un instant le dortoir tranquille. James s'étalait, en étoile, comme un camembert trop fondant sous ses couvertures ; Peter n'était visible nulle part sous sa couette (s'était-il métamorphosé en rat pendant son sommeil pour plus de confort et de chaleur ?) ; Remus et Sirius étaient roulés en boule au creux de leurs lits respectif ; Franck enserrait le coussin sous sa tête et souriait comme un bienheureux…

Harry soupira, renonçant à la tranquillité d'esprit que procure le sommeil, mit la capuche et suivit enfin Patty hors du dortoir. Bien qu'il connaisse le chemin par cœur, après l'avoir parcouru toutes ces années, il se laissa accompagner par l'elfe. Sa présence était réconfortante, il lui rappelait Dobby, qui à cette époque et en ce moment devait subir les premiers instants de sa vie chez les Malefoy.

Une fois parvenus devant la gargouille, l'elfe de maison prononça le mot de passe – « _Lait-corne_ ! » – avant de disparaître dans un son assourdi devenu familier. Harry s'avança, et dès que le passage se referma derrière lui, tandis qu'il montait les marches de pierre en colimaçon menant au bureau, son corps se réchauffait vraiment. Il laissa glisser ses doigts sur la pierre du pilier central. Quand il fut arrivé en haut, qu'il émergea dans le bureau aux belles vitrines et à la cheminée ronflante, une vague de chaleur et de réconfort le balaya. Dumbledore était de retour, après toutes ces semaines d'absence et de silence. Il était là, à nouveau, bien vivant. Il avait survécu à son périple et semblait en forme, malgré les cernes noirs qui encadraient ses yeux aussi brillants que de coutume.

« Harry » fit-il en guise de bienvenu. « Je t'attendais. »

Le jeune homme retira sa cape d'invisibilité et la plia sur son coude.

« Non, c'était moi qui attendait après vous, professeur… »

Le vieil homme sourit et, debout près de l'âtre, l'invita à s'asseoir dans l'un des canapés de vieux cuir brun, autour d'une table surchargée de bonbons au citron, de pain d'épices, auquel Dumbledore, toujours souriant, ajouta d'un coup de baguette théière et tasses de thé.

« Thé ? » proposa-t-il en s'asseyant.

Harry se mit à l'aise, et ce fut alors qu'il s'aperçut d'un détail insolite : il était venu en pantoufles de chambre…

« Volontiers. Et je vais prendre un bonbon au citron ! » Ajouta-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

« Fais donc, fais donc… »

Dumbledore le servit, et Harry s'étonna de son calme apparent.

« Tu dois te demander pour quelle raison insolite je t'ai fait réveiller et mander à plus de quatre heures du matin quand tu as cours le lendemain et que j'ai été absent pendant quatre semaines et deux jours, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est une excellente synthèse de ma situation… » Fit Harry, que la constante malice de Dumbledore étonnerait toujours.

Le vieil homme s'assit dans le canapé et, sa soucoupe dans une main et la tasse dans l'autre, s'autorisa un râle de délassement tandis qu'il savourait le thé chaud dans sa gorge.

« Si tu savais… c'est la première fois depuis tout ce temps que je peux enfin me reposer, ne pas être sur mes gardes pour quelques heures… ce furent des semaines éprouvantes, oh oui, _très_ éprouvantes. À tel point que je n'en ai presque pas dormi. »

« Ceci explique cela. » fit Harry, en faisant référence aux cernes. Il trempa les lèvres dans sa tasse, approuvant en son for intérieur que le thé était particulièrement bon, quoiqu'un peu trop amer à son goût.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Être seul en milieu hostile requiert une vigilance constante, constante ! La rengaine d'Alastor n'a jamais été aussi vraie qu'en ces temps incertains. »

Harry s'avança dans son canapé, et tendit les bras pour poser la tasse. Plus que le thé, une autre question lui brûlait les lèvres, moins triviale que la précédente.

« Professeur… je veux savoir. »

Il plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de son mentor. La force du lien qui les unissait fit qu'ils se trouvèrent et se comprirent tout de suite.

« J'ai trouvé la grotte, Harry. Je l'ai trouvée. »

Le jeune homme sentit ses doigts trembler, il avait bien fait de bosser la tasse de thé. Il prit le bonbon au citron et en tritura l'emballage transparent pour faire passer sa nervosité. Et à l'intérieur, qu'avait-il découvert ?

« Tout s'est déroulé selon ta description. J'y suis allé avec un fidèle serviteur, que tu as d'ailleurs croisé ce soir… »

« Patty, l'elfe de maison ? »

« Précisément. »

Comme si son simple nom l'avait invoqué, la petite créature disgracieuse mais ô combien courageuse apparut près de son maître, et s'inclina devant Harry comme si le fait que Dumbledore allait décrire était un humble service.

« Comme, grâce à toi, je savais ce qui m'attendait, j'ai pu prévoir un plan, et éviter des morts inutiles. Je connais Voldemort : je lui ai enseigné la magie, je l'ai suivi toute sa scolarité, je l'ai chassé de Poudlard quand il est venu me réclamer le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Alors, puisque je sais de quelle manière fonctionne son âme déchirée, je me suis glissé dans sa peau. Et j'ai eu raison. Je me doutais bien que Voldemort n'avait pas fait cas des créatures qu'il décrit comme _inférieures_. La magie qui empêchait de transplaner depuis l'intérieur de la grotte fonctionnait avec la mienne, mais pas celle de Patty. Patty a pu nous extraire de là, de ce tourbier infâme, de ce charnier aquatique, uniquement parce que Voldemort a sous-estimé son ennemi. Tous ses ennemis. Moi. Patty. La magie des elfes… »

« Mais, et dedans ? Après ? Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Ceci. »

Dumbledore tendit sa main droite vers Harry, paume au ciel, et y fit glisser à l'intérieur un pendentif retenu autour d'une chaînette dorée. C'était bien lui, le pendentif de Salazard Serpentard !

Quelque chose s'enflamma en Harry, grossit, grandit : l'envie d'en découvre. Il fallait trouver un moyen de détruire cette chose, n'importe lequel, mais un moyen efficace ; peut-être en trouvant un basilic pour lui prendre l'un de ses crocs, comme pour le journal en deuxième année ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, malheureusement.

Cependant, un geste de Dumbledore réduisit cette flamme destructrice et victorieuse à néant : le médaillon était un faux.

A cette époque, déjà, quelqu'un l'avait remplacé.

« Et ce quelqu'un a laissé un message, Harry, que tu connais déjà… »

« Quoi ? Que… vous voulez dire que… »

Dumbledore sortit le bout de parchemin et le déplia, révélant les mots qu'Harry avait lu et relu, avec toujours plus de chagrin, car Dumbledore était mort pour rien.

Mais aujourd'hui, son professeur et mentor était là, bien vivant, et nul n'était mort en vain. La victoire n'était pas totale, mais le fait était là : ils avaient une longueur d'avance, cette fois-ci, des décennies d'avance grâce à Harry. Aussi, la relecture du message ne lui fit pas plus d'effet que cela, pour une fois.

Au lieu de subir le coup du Destin, Harry le retournait à son avantage.

« Alors, cela veut dire que ce fameux R. A. B. nous a encore devancés ? »

« Oui… »

« Et cela veut dire que je cherchais aussi au mauvais endroit… »

« Il ne peut, en effet, pas être dans les murs de Poudlard. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de cette génération, c'est impossible. L'exploit est trop grand, de toute façon. »

Harry, par contre, prenait peu à peu conscience d'un autre coup du Destin : si R. A. B. n'était pas Regulus Black, alors Harry l'avait mis en danger, sciemment, en l'incitant à faire tout ce qu'il faisait, à pactiser avec l'ennemi, avec Rosier…

Peut-être avait-il provoqué la mort de Black… peut-être qu'au final, tout était écrit, et que son intervention dans le passé ne servait à rien…

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. » l'interrompit Dumbledore.

Il avait terminé sa tasse de thé, pour la poser sur la dentelle un peu grise qui recouvrait la table basse.

« Et tu te trompes. Le Destin n'est pas immuable. Tu as une Quête, elle est intemporelle, tout comme toi, ton existence. Tu es destiné à accomplir de grandes choses, et que tu aies réussi à revenir dans le passé en est déjà une. Tu réécris l'Histoire, Harry. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais tu es le nouveau scribe des dieux… du Destin… Tu as changé beaucoup de choses, en m'informant, et crois-moi, si j'avais été au courant, je n'aurais pas laissé tes parents mourir Harry, certainement pas. Tu les as sauvés, au moins. Tu t'es sauvé d'une vie d'orphelin. C'est un exploit en soi, cela, aussi… »

Harry l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, il fixait le médaillon sans le voir.

Si R. A. B. n'était pas Regulus, n'était pas Rose, ni Rigel Barjow, ni aucun de ceux ici présents, sur sa liste d'élèves, alors qui était-ce ?

Qui était cet allié ? Et surtout, où était-il en ce moment-même ? Vivait-il encore ?

« Je me suis permis de faire analyser le papier, dans un laboratoire clandestin chez des vieux amis à moi, afin de dater l'objet… et Harry… ce papier que je tiens entre mes mains, celui que tu as tenu entre tes mains, dans vingt ans, celui qui a causé ma mort… aujourd'hui, il n'a pas plus de quelques mois. Pas plus de quelques mois. Six, ont dit les laborantins, à titre indicatifs. Moins de six mois, Harry ! Cela est très important, très important… »

Dumbledore courba son dos vers son interlocuteur, s'avançant vers lui comme pour mieux capter son regard et son attention, ce qui fonctionna. Harry sortit du tourbillon de questions qui possédait ses pensées.

« Cela veut dire, poursuivit Dumbledore, qu'il y a quelqu'un, là, dehors, quelqu'un de suffisamment informé, voire suffisamment proche de Voldemort pour fabriquer ceci, trahir son maître, et cacher ou détruire le vrai Horcruxe. »

« Un Mangemort qui nous veut du bien… »

« Oui, Harry. » acheva Dumbledore, l'air grave. « Du bien, à tous. »

* * *

**Prochain chapitre** : « _La loge noire_ ».


	16. La loge noire

Sept vies pour mourir

**&**

**Auteur :** GabrielleTrompeLaMort

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure – Mystery – Romance

**Titre :** Sept vies pour mourir

**Spoilers :** Post Tome 6, bien que, depuis la parution du Tome 7, j'aie décidé d'inclure certains éléments du Tome 7 à la fanfic.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction n'est pas à but lucratif. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et la Warnerbros Company.

**Résumé : **Certains appellent ça « jouer avec le feu », mais Harry Potter préfère dire qu'il se sert des mêmes armes que son ennemi pour le vaincre. [Voyage dans le temps – Horcruxes]

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou **!

Le voici enfin, ce chapitre tant attendu. Charlie, mon bêta-lecteur, l'a particulièrement apprécié, et je me suis régalée à l'écrire. Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! A ce jour, c'est probablement l'un des meilleurs de la fanfiction…

Un peu de retard dans la publication, mais ça, vous commencez à en avoir l'habitude. ;) Je vais essayer de me tenir au délai annoncé pour le prochain chapitre : vous l'aurez pour Noël, si tout va bien !

En ce moment, je suis en plein NaNoWriMo (il faut écrire un roman de 50.000 mots en un mois, celui de novembre, woohoo :D), je m'éclate à écrire un tout nouveau roman, mais je n'oublie pas SVPM pour autant.

Un énorme merci aux lecteurs réguliers, qui me laissent toujours des reviews, ainsi qu'aux nouveaux qui se sont manifestés ! Je voudrais remercier _**luffynette**_ en particulier, qui a laissé une review par chapitre au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture.

Merci aussi à Charlie pour sa relecture.

Et à la prochaine, tout le monde =)

Biz !

Gabrielle.

P. S. J'ai tâché de répondre à toutes les reviews avec le système de MP de ffnet, mais si je vous ai oublié, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Luffynette, j'ai préféré te remercier ici plutôt que de répondre à chacune. :) Je pense que tu comprendras, lol.

* * *

**Personnages et situations :**

— **Elèves :**

_Ralph Brocklehurst :_ Pseudonyme de notre Harry Potter international au temps des Maraudeurs.

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : _Les Maraudeurs, en septième année, nul besoin de les présenter.

_Lily Evans :_ En septième année à Gryffondor, amie de Marlene McKinnon et de la défunte Helena.

_Marlene McKinnon :_ Amie de Lily et Helena, septième année à Gryffondor, homosexuelle.

_Franck Longdubat :_ En septième année à Gryffondor. Meilleur ami de Rose, en pince sérieusement pour une certaine Alice Hornby.

_Rose Barjow : _Sœur de Rigel Barjow, elle est à Gryffondor en septième année et est très amie avec Franck Longdubat. Ses parents sont les tenanciers de la boutique du même nom au chemin des Embrumes.

_Rigel Barjow :_ Frère de Rose Barjow, il est à Serpentard en septième année, et traîne avec sa bande de caïds, à savoir : Severus Rogue ; Rodolphus Lestrange ; Lucy Rosier et Antonin Dolohov.

_Severus Rogue :_ toujours égal à lui-même, et comme nous le connaissons tous. En septième année lors de l'histoire. L'affaire de la cabane hurlante est déjà passée.

_Regulus Black _: Frère de Sirius Black avec lequel il a de gros problèmes relationnels depuis la fugue de ce dernier, en cinquième année à Serpentard, ami avec Loïs Parkinson, Amycus et Alecto Carrow.

_Loïs Parkinson :_ Cinquième année. Ami avec Regulus Black et les jumeaux Carrow. Craint à Poudlard pour ses élans et regards sadiques et malsains...

_Amycus et Alecto Carrow :_ Cinquièmes années. Mangemorts arrêtés, respectivement hommes et femmes, cités dans le tome six. Famille mangemorte citée dans le tome six, qui apparemment aurait cru Voldemort mort. Par choix, j'ai décidé que les deux personnages suscités seraient de cette famille, mais cela n'est pas sûr. Une simple supposition.

_William Potter_ : père de James Potter, il est l'Auror lieutenant en chef du département de la défense magique, et aussi son porte-parole officiel, avec le commandant principal. Il dirige une équipe d'Aurors, surnommée la Main, car ils sont cinq et soudés jusqu'à la mort. Depuis peu, il enseigne la DCFM à Poudlard.

_Maugrey Fol Œil_ : le seul, l'unique, l'inimitable. Membre de la Main.

_Faustine Bouvaist_ : membre de La Main.

_Fabian et Gidéon Prewett_ : frères de Molly Weasley, membres de la Main.

**-- Professeurs :**

Potions : Horace Slughorn*

DCFM : William Potter

Botanique : Pomona Chourave*

Runes : Albert Vector

Sortilèges : Filius Flitwick*

Métamorphose : Minerva McGonagall*

SACM : Brûlopot

Divination : Melle Cassandra, morte et non remplacée.

_**Cette liste s'enrichira au fur et à mesure des chapitres, et de l'apparition des personnages.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**La loge noire**

**

* * *

  
**

Regulus, le visage impassible, sortit de son dortoir. Il avait revêtu un ensemble aussi seyant à son corps qu'à son nom : en noir des pieds à la tête, ses vêtements faisaient ressortir le gris de ses yeux, la pâleur de sa peau, ainsi que l'extrême délicatesse de ses traits.

« Tu ressembles à un vampire... » lui glissa Lucy à l'oreille, dans un souffle brûlant sur sa peau glacée de figure immortelle.

« En plus vivant, j'espère? » dit-il avec un sourire lui donnant un charisme fou, qu'il était loin de soupçonner.

« Et en plus séduisant... »

La « vie » afflua aux joues de Regulus, sous la forme d'une belle couleur rose qui envahit tout son visage. Heureusement, cela ne dura pas. Il reprit une expression neutre et demanda :

« Tu as les invitations ? »

« Ici même. »

Dans sa main, des enveloppes noires sans noms de destinataire apparents. Leur surface était douce, irisée, et avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant.

« Lançons le sortilège de désillusion... »

Regulus s'en chargea, et Lucy reprit les cartes qu'elle avait si patiemment confectionnées. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent au passage, mais Regulus ne rougit pas, cette fois-ci.

Leur relation avait changé, de manière irréversible.

_Plus fort que l'amour, plus fort que l'amitié._.. Regulus se souvenait des termes employés par la jeune fille pour décrire l'alliance qu'elle lui proposait. _Invincible_.

Ils allaient bientôt tester la solidité de ces fondations, la force de leur détermination mutuelle. Ce soir, le Destin les attendait au tournant. C'était leur première épreuve : leur premier challenge, le défi personnel qu'ils s'étaient imposés. Et, en même temps, cela faisait partie des moyens exigés par la voie qu'ils avaient choisie. Le chemin entamé, la tâche entreprise.

Regulus inspira profondément et descendit dans la salle commune. Lucy le suivit, mais dès qu'il sortit de l'ombre des escaliers, elle s'arrêta, restant cachée dans l'angle. Elle avait fait glisser sa baguette magique dans sa manche, afin d'en faire l'utilisation la plus discrète possible.

Le cœur de Regulus battait deux fois plus vite que de coutume. C'était le moment d'apparaître comme celui qu'il devait être, le futur meneur de troupes que Lucy voyait en lui, ou l'être si retord et si franc qu'il voyait en elle. Le cadet des Black songea aussi que c'était une manière de souffleter le visage de son frère, une nouvelle fois, de manière moins spectaculaire cette fois-ci.

« _Pour l'instant du moins_… »

Il s'assit au milieu du petit canapé trois places, devant l'âtre dans lequel le feu flamboyait. Il tendit ses mains vers la source de la chaleur, pour capter cette dernière, mais aussi afin de montrer qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette magique, qu'il ne s'en servirait donc pas.

C'est à ce moment que Lucy entrait en action. Depuis son recoin d'escalier, elle fit léviter les quatre invitations invisibles vers leurs destinataires respectifs. Ceux-ci se trouvaient à l'autre coin de la pièce commune, légèrement décalés par rapport à Regulus, et alimentaient leur propre feu volant, une boule enflammée qui voletait au centre de leur cercle.

« _Quelle bande de snobs_ » pensa Regulus pour lui-même.

Lesdits snobs s'avéraient être Severus Rogue, Alecto Carrow, Loïs Parkinson et Rodolphus Lestrange. Ils se réchauffaient aux flammes magiques aux côtés d'Antonin Dolohov et Amycus Carrow, la jumelle d'Alecto, qui eux, ne recevraient pour l'instant aucune carte. Le choix de Regulus et Lucy s'avérait minutieux, méticuleux ; ils avaient décidé ainsi pour des raisons précises, propres à chaque nouvel arrivant.

Car nul doute qu'ils viendraient, qu'ils les rejoindraient.

Ils ne refuseraient pas la proposition contenue sur les cartes.

Regulus annula d'un seul mot le sortilège de désillusion qui pesait sur les enveloppes noires, et celles-ci apparurent en même temps que Lucy les ramenait dans les bras de la gravité. Elles tombèrent sur les genoux des quatre élus. Regulus fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, et fugacement, quand il constata l'air hébété de Severus Rogue. Il vit son nez crochu s'agiter et ses pupilles se dilater. Il était pour le moins surpris, le roi des potions !

Tout comme ses compères – Loïs était bien entendu furieux, il n'aimait pas être pris par surprise, il se sentait faible à chaque fois – Rogue décacheta l'enveloppe avec impatience. A la lecture, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Voici ce qu'il lisait :

« _Severus Rogue,_

_Tu es convié à la toute première réunion de la Loge Noire. Tu as été choisi. L'heure et le lieu s'afficheront au dos de cette invitation le jour de la réunion. Elle peut avoir lieu n'importe où, n'importe quand. Ne la perds pas._

_Viens seul. N'en parle pas._

_R. A. B_. »

Regulus ricana intérieurement : il avait des scrupules à usurper l'identité d'un autre, en l'occurrence celle de Rigel Barjow, disparu depuis deux mois, cependant cela l'amusait par certains côtés.

Un sortilège Transcharme sur une invitation, c'était miraculeux pour un septième année : en plus d'être interdit, ce sortilège ressemblait à celui apposé sur la Marque, il fallait être, sinon fort, au moins très doué pour le réaliser. De la part de Rigel, ils verraient cela comme une prouesse, preuve de sa puissance et sa supériorité.

Quand ils découvriraient que Regulus en était l'auteur… ils l'écouteraient parler. Et une fois qu'ils auraient entendu ce qu'il avait à dire, ils se tairaient.

Et ils demanderaient leur Marque. Celle de la loge noire, celle que Regulus et Lucy s'apposeraient eux-mêmes demain dans la salle secrète après le couloir des assassins : un simple carré complètement noir, tout petit, sur le dessus de la main gauche, entre l'index et le pouce.

Quelque chose qu'on ne cache pas, qu'on ne montre pas non plus, mais qui est bien là.

Présent.

Et qui, le jour venu, serait utile aux deux conspirateurs.

Quand les quatre invités eurent rangé leurs cartes, ils regardèrent autour d'eux, et leurs regards ne s'arrêtèrent pas sur Regulus. Ils passèrent au-dessus de lui comme s'il n'existait pas.

Regulus se pinça la jonction de peau entre l'index et le pouce. Bientôt, bientôt…

Lucy le rejoignit sur le canapé et, dans un geste sans équivoque, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Regulus ne rougit même pas, il ne pensait qu'à leur mission commune, enfin mise en marche.

D'ici quelques jours, il assurerait le rôle pour lequel Lucy l'avait taillé. Celui de Regulus Black, plus Mangemort que jamais…

**&**

Regulus tourna au bout du couloir et arriva dans la galerie des anciens assassins. Il salua presque amicalement la plupart d'entre eux, ce qu'il s'abstint de faire à l'égard du chasseur de gobelins qui depuis le début le prenait pour l'une de ses proies. À celui-ci, il n'adressa qu'un regard noir.

En parvenant à l'entrée de leur salle d'entraînement à lui et Lucy, il sourit à Balthazar, la statue, et lui demanda :

« Comment va ? »

« Poussières et ténèbres, poussières et ténèbres, comme de coutume... » répondit l'être de pierre animé. Bien entendu, il ne lui renvoya pas la question, ce qu'il ne manquait pourtant pas de faire avec Lucy. Il avait définitivement un faible pour la belle et hypnotisante Serpentarde.

« Comment allez-vous ? » s'exclama soudain la statue.

Regulus crut qu'il lui parlait, mais en se retournant, il vit Lucy arriver en courant :

« Désolée pour le retard ! J'ai eu du mal à me libérer de mes colocataires de dortoir. » Puis, en s'adressant à son prétendant pétrifié : « Bien, je vous remercie. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans leur antre gardée secrète, ne s'attardant pas en politesses inutiles.

De son sac, Regulus sortit l'encre à tatouer. Lucy, pour pas part, extirpa de manière très délicate une fiole minuscule et transparente, dans laquelle luisait un liquide brillant et nacré.

« Ce fut difficile, mais j'ai réussi. Je suis parvenue à distiller un sort d'_impero_ dans la fiole. »

A l'entente de l'injonction du sortilège, la potion tourna au bleu roi, avant de reprendre sa transparence.

Leur théorie était la bonne : on pouvait distiller un sortilège dans un liquide, pour peu que le support soit permanent. Restait à fixer les « maîtres » de ce sortilège, par l'encre et par le sang.

« Le couteau, maintenant... » susurra Lucy.

Regulus retourna sa baguette magique et en retira le manche en argent, révélant le poignard habilement caché sous la décoration aux aspects presque baroques tant les gravures et les motifs étaient flamboyants.

« C'est astucieux. » commenta la Serpentarde.

« C'est un cadeau. » _D'un ami très proche et très fidèle_, aurait-il pu ajouter, néanmoins Lucy l'aurait mal pris et il ne tenait pas à la vexer.

De la pointe de la lame effilée, il appuya sur la partie pulpeuse du bout de son index gauche. La jeune fille ouvrit la fiole et recueillit une unique goutte de sang. Après quoi, ils échangèrent les objets, afin de répéter le rituel. Le distillat d'_impero_ tourna au carmin, puis au pourpre. Tout se déroulait pour le mieux.

Ils passèrent donc à l'étape suivante. Regulus cacha le poignard à la vue des autres et, d'un sort prononcé du bout des lèvres, soigna sa légère blessure ainsi que celle de sa compagne de magie.

Ils versèrent l'encre. Regulus jeta l'encrier au sol, qui atterrit dans un bruit mat sur les tatamis.

« Es-tu prête ? »

« Plus que jamais. »

Ils prononcèrent l'incantation :

« _Laedun omnes, ultima neca._ »

Le sort en était jeté. Ils étaient désormais les maître des tatouages, le signe de leur venue, leur Marque, celle que même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourrait contrôler.

La Marque de la Loge Noire.

Leur Marque.

La trace de l'_impero_ marqué à même la peau.

L'asservissement des âmes marquées...

Aucun des deux Serpentards n'était tatoueur, cependant la bibliothèque de Poudlard regorgeait d'informations, jusqu'aux plus bizarres, et Regulus avait passé la nuit précédente à élaborer l'encre ainsi qu'à compulser le petit livret sur les différentes méthodes magiques (et même moldues !) à la recherche de celle qui serait la plus adaptée à leurs besoins comme à leurs capacités.

Désormais, il était temps de passer de la théorie à la pratique. Une fois que Regulus eut expliqué le procédé à sa compagne, ils prirent place, et celle-ci fit apparaître une grande aiguille de fer au bout de sa baguette magique. La taille de l'objet intimida quelque peu Regulus.

Heureusement, le livret sur le tatouage ne faisait état que d'un « léger picotement proportionnel à la taille du tatouage. » Un tout petit carré au creux de l'index et du pouce n'allait donc pas leur poser problème, ni être douloureux.

Ils commencèrent.

Bientôt, le silence de la grande salle d'entraînement fut brisé par des cris affreux, qui durèrent de longues minutes, chacun ayant son apogée puis son agonie, avant la reprise du cri suivant. Lucy devait supporter cela sans broncher, car elle s'occupait de tatouer Regulus

« AAAAAAH ! Par Merlin ! »

Lucy appuya plus fort, s'enfonça plus profondément sous la peau.

« C'est un mal nécessaire » énonça-t-elle calmement. « Songe donc à la douleur qui te sera infligée lorsque les véritables Mangemorts et leur maître t'apposeront leur Marque. Et pense à leurs sourires sadiques. Moi, je ne souris pas. »

À travers le voile de douleur devant ses yeux, Regulus l'observa et vit qu'elle disait vrai. Cependant, cela ne réduisait en rien la douleur physique. Cela allégeait légèrement sa peine mentale.

« Songe en plus à cette même peine que les autres vont aussi devoir supporter : tu auras souffert en premier, tu auras tenté quelque chose d'impensable au départ. Tu auras affronté avant eux une Marque véritable, la réalité de ce que Voldemort veut leur faire subir. Tu auras eu plus de courage, de témérité, et même s'il s'avère que ces qualités soient de la maison des Lions, ils t'admireront pour tout ça. Tout comme ils t'admireront – te vénèreront, presque – pour ton initiative. Et je ne t'enlèverai pas le mérite, c'est toi qui a eu l'idée de la Loge Noire pour prendre l'ascendant sur la maison des Serpents. »

« Je n'ai pas tout le mérite. »

Touché par le compliment, il en oubliait presque la piqûre qui lui vrillait les nerfs, en faisait des pelotes et les déchirait dans un mouvement affreux et lancinant. Tantôt sourde, tantôt virulente, elle avait ses pics et ses moments de calme. Heureusement pour Regulus, qui pouvait reprendre son souffle en l'attente de la nouvelle vague, comme un noyé espère pour l'air et le rivage proche.

Ce n'était qu'un carré, qu'un tout petit carré… mais ça faisait si mal !

« Tu as eu l'idée, j'ai trouvé le nom, nous avons développé ensemble. Mais seule, je n'aurai pas pu de toute manière. J'étais déjà trop engagée sur ma propre voix de ténèbres pour paraître crédible. Toi, tu l'es. Tu le seras. C'est une victoire morale sur eux. »

Un rictus se forma sur le visage du jeune homme : comme Sirius avait coutume de le dire : « _Une victoire morale, ça me fait une belle jambe !..._ » Pour l'instant, il avait juste très très très mal à la main, et ne pensait qu'à ses propres perceptions.

« _Et dire que c'est moi qui ait aussi eu l'idée de cette saleté de tatouage…_ »

Lucy eut la délicatesse de ne pas le lui rappeler, tandis qu'elle enfonçait une nouvelle fois l'aiguille magique, au bout de sa baguette, en dessous de l'épiderme. Regulus hurla de plus belle.

Quelques interminables secondes passèrent encore, puis tout cessa. Ses cris et sa peine.

« C'est fini… » fit Lucy en posant sa baguette magique sur le plateau où étaient disposés les autres instruments, dont la fiole contenant l'encre ensorcelée.

Regulus récupéra sa main et souffla sur la peau boursouflée, toute rouge. Il prit un coton qu'il tamponna contre le carré afin d'éponger les quelques perles de sang carmin qui gouttaient au-dessus du dessin noir. Lucy avait parfaitement réussi ce dernier. Certes, il ne s'agissait que d'un carré, toutefois, il fallait aussi maintenir le tatoué en place et résister à ses cris, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, loin de là. La théorie s'avérait bien loin de la pratique...

Guère effrayée par toute la scène que Regulus avait faite, la jeune fille tendit sa propre main gauche vers lui, plantant son regard déterminé dans celui encore brillant de douleur et de fatigue de son ami. À son tour d'être marquée.

Regulus relégua les picotements persistants et la douleur qui sourdait à un plan secondaire de son attention. Il reporta celle-ci à la belle main manucurée de Lucy, posée sur la table basse qui leur servait de support. Il retroussa ses manches, fit glisser derrière ses oreilles les quelques mèches mi-longues qui tombaient devant ses yeux, puis entama la besogne sans ajouter un seul mot. Il prit la main de Lucy dans la sienne, tandis que, de l'autre, il saisissait sa baguette magique et en transformait le bout en aiguille.

Dès qu'il l'eut trempée dans la fiole, il sentit Lucy frissonner. Apparemment, le spectacle de son ami souffrant et criant l'avait plus ébranlée qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Quelque part, cela réconforta le jeune homme. Il se dit que si elle tenait vraiment à lui, autrement que pour l'alliance, autant que lui tenait à elle, alors tout ne devait pas aller si mal entre eux deux, au final.

« Prête ? »

« Plus que jamais. »

Elle restait bravache, mais elle tremblait toujours.

Lorsque Regulus posa la pointe de fer glacée sur la peau chaude, et que l'encre ensorcelée pénétra sous celle-ci, Lucy se crispa. Il ne releva pas les yeux pour contempler son visage, s'attelant à la tâche avec sérieux. Il ne voulait pas faire déraper la pointe. Toutefois, il imaginait bien son visage : tendu, les yeux mi-clos. Comme il connaissait déjà la douleur, il savait que l'injection suivante serait la première d'une longue série de piqûres plus douloureuses.

Il épongea le léger surplus, et dosa mieux la quantité de liquide la deuxième fois. Dès qu'il repiqua, Lucy glapit, puis un cri sourd monta de sa gorge.

Un petit carré, juste un petit carré…

Regulus serra plus fort autour du poignet fin qui cherchait à bouger. Il augmenta la cadence afin de réduire au minimum le temps qu'allait durer le supplice.

Troisième piqûre, elle hurla.

Plongé dans son travail, Regulus n'eut que vaguement conscience des injures qu'elle proférait entre deux cris, ainsi que des appels inquiets de la statue de l'entrée qui leur demandait ce qu'il se passait…

**&**

« _Quel gâchis_… » songea Severus Rogue, affalé dans le canapé. « _Cette histoire d'invitations a complètement explosé notre groupe. Nous n'étions pas des amis au sens strict du terme, mais quand même, je trouve qu'ils exagèrent. Tout ça pour des invitations…_ »

Il décroisa les jambes et les tendit, afin de mieux capter la chaleur du feu près duquel il s'était installé. Le nez dans son bouquin, faisant semblant d'être absorbé par sa lecture, il réfléchissait.

« _Et puis la Loge Noire, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Pourquoi Antonin et Amycus en font-ils tout un plat ?_ »

La jeune Amycus avait même menacé son frère Alecto de ne plus jamais lui parler s'il acceptait d'y aller sans elle. À son avis, c'était trop dangereux. Elle avait même émis l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir d'un groupe d'opposition au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« _Tssk, quelle absurdité. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre que ces crétins d'Aurors de La Main, menés par Potter, allaient avoir l'idiotie de se dresser sur le chemin de la Vérité…_ »

En guise de marque-page, Severus avait utilisé la carte de la Loge Noire. C'était un bon moyen de la garder toujours avec lui sans éveiller les soupçons des autres Serpentards, qui n'étaient pas membres de leur petit groupe d'incontournables de la Maison.

« _Voilà que je me mets à penser comme un prince_. »

Severus sortit la carte du livre et la retourna entre ses doigts. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'un détail avait changé. En dessous de l'écriture cursive dont les lettres d'argent ressortaient avec flamboyance sur le papier de jais, une mention en lettres dorées était apparue. Il était écrit : _Ce soir, dix-huit heures, Yardley Pratt_.

Que venait faire un chasseur de têtes et de gobelins dans une telle missive ? C'était complètement tordu, mais habilement tourné. Severus, qui avait une grande connaissance de l'Histoire de la magie, savait que l'homme était un assassin avéré. Il avait tué tellement de gobelins à l'époque que même les humains avaient commencé à s'en inquiéter. Pourtant, comme Pratt se plaisait à le dire, il avait fait tout cela par « excès d'humanité ». D'après lui, ces créatures étaient une menace pour les siens. Un grand homme, au fond, mais pas sur la forme…

Severus se souvint qu'il y avait effectivement une Galerie des Assassins à Poudlard. Il n'y était allé qu'une fois, et encore, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y était allé de son plein gré. Lors de sa troisième année, les Maraudeurs l'avaient poursuivi à travers tout le château, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait osé pénétrer dans un couloir assombri que ses poursuivants avaient abandonné la partie, sans doute inquiétés par les ténèbres et les portraits peu amènes qui s'y trouvaient. Ils avaient du penser que c'était un piège, et en un sens, c'en était un. Severus avait erré des heures avant de trouver un tableau qui veuille bien l'aider à regagner les parties non abandonnées de Poudlard, et qui ne lui donne pas de mauvaises indications juste pour le perdre dans les couloirs parce qu'il avait un certain penchant pour le sadisme.

Le rendez-vous était donc fixé à dix-huit heures ce soir, devant le portrait de Yardley Pratt. Probablement les membres de la Loge Noire allaient-ils les rediriger vers un endroit secret. D'ailleurs, de qui pouvait-il s'agir ? De Serpentards ? Severus l'espérait, bien qu'il n'en fût pas si sûr : il n'aimerait pas avoir à frayer avec d'autres maisons si les motivations de la Loge Noire s'avéraient conformes à ses attentes. Cependant, un doute l'effleurait : les sorts utilisés pour les cartes étaient impressionnants. Se pouvait-il que la Loge Noire comprenne des professeurs ? Autre hypothèse : étaient-ils seulement de Poudlard ? Il pouvait s'agir de n'importe qui, ancien élève ou non, élève ayant quitté Poudlard cette année après le Jour de l'An… les possibilités étaient multiples, pour ne pas dire infinies !

Severus soupira tout en refermant le livre, qui exhala un souffle de poussière. L'odeur de vieux papier lui sauta au visage, et cela le calma. C'était une senteur familière, agréable, synonyme pour lui d'enfance et d'innocence. La carte se trouvait toujours à la page où il s'était arrêté. L'initiative s'avéra heureuse, car à peine eut-il posé l'ouvrage sur l'accoudoir plat du canapé que l'un de ses « amis » de dortoir venait s'asseoir près de lui, dans les coussins moelleux, pour profiter de la chaleur ronflante du foyer. L'arrivant – Alecto – soupira de bienfait, et cela donna l'impression d'un ronronnement.

De très courtes secondes passèrent avant qu'il n'aborde sans détours ce pour quoi il était venu s'asseoir ici : « Tu as regardé ta carte ? Les infos y sont désormais inscrites. »

« J'ai vu ça... » s'entendit répondre Severus, d'une voix rauque et traînante. Il n'en dit pas plus, préférant attendre que le frère Carrow réponde. Severus saurait donc à quoi s'en tenir. D'un naturel peu bavard, il était encore moins loquace en la présence du frère Carrow. Severus avait toujours eu honte de se l'avouer à lui-même : s'il n'aimait pas trop Alecto, c'était parce que ce dernier se comportait comme le dernier des malpolis en présence de sa sœur. Il la traitait comme un déchet tandis qu'elle restait digne et belle, avec ses yeux bruns, sa peau claire et ses longs cheveux châtains toujours bien coiffés. Elle ressemblait à son frère, pourtant Alecto en imposait nettement moins. Lui manquaient le charisme, l'intelligence et la dignité. À se demander si ceux de la Loge Noire avaient un brin de jugeote... inviter le frère à la place de sa sœur, quelle grossière erreur !

Cependant, Severus aurait préféré se faire arracher la langue plutôt que d'avouer son faible pour la cadette de leur groupe d' « amis ». À qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Ni la Loge ni les autres n'auraient son avis sur la question des Carrow, si on la lui posait bien sûr.

Et puis, elle n'était qu'en 4e année, ayant redoublé l'an passé.

Une petite voie lui souffla que c'était peut-être pour cette raison que la Loge n'avait pas jugé utile de l'inviter. Mais qu'en était-il de Dolohov, alors ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir invité non plus ? Mystère.

Alecto lui parlait, et Severus n'avait pas perdu le fil tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Il était doué pour penser sur 'deux niveaux'.

« ... Amycus va me chier une pendule dès qu'elle va apprendre que c'est ce soir. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire. »

« C'est ma sœur, tu la connais : elle le saura. »

Il marquait un point.

Severus regarda l'heure, dans l'espoir de trouver un prétexte pour échapper à cette conversation stérile.

« Tu m'excuseras, mais il est quatre heures. Je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à grignoter aux cuisines. J'ai envie d'être en forme pour tout à l'heure. »

« Je comprends. »

Severus n'avait jamais fait mystère de cette pause-goûter, habitude qu'il avait prise dès l'enfance avec son moldu de père. L'une des rares bonnes choses qu'il avait su lui apporter. Une habitude saine, un rythme de vie pas excessivement ascétique.

Il se leva, sans inviter Alecto à le rejoindre. Ce gros lourdaud ne s'incrusta pas, bien heureusement. Il eut même la délicatesse de lui tendre le livre qu'il allait oublier sur l'accoudoir plat.

« Tiens, c'est à toi. »

« Merci. » dit Severus sans le regarder, saisissant machinalement l'objet.

« En plus, je vois qu'il y a ton invitation dedans. »

Oups, découvert... « _Non mais quel fouineur, la carte ne dépasse même pas. Il m'a espionné tout à l'heure !_ »

« Tu devrais y faire plus attention. » poursuivit Alecto. « On en aura peut-être besoin ce soir, pense à l'apporter. »

« J'y penserai. »

Severus quitta la salle commune, livre en main, et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Tout en marchant, il se dit qu'il avait été bien imprudent. Alecto était plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait. À l'avenir, il devrait s'en méfier.

Aussi silencieux et discret qu'un insecte, Severus traversa les couloirs, tous déserts à cette heure. En effet, la plupart des élèves se trouvaient dans leurs salles communes, ou bien encore en classe. La déferlante de la foule ne devrait s'abattre sur Poudlard qu'une bonne heure plus tard. Enfin... c'était une façon de parler. Depuis que les trois-quarts de Poudlard avaient quitté le château pour rejoindre leurs familles, on ne pouvait guère appeler la sortie des cours « déferlante ».

Poudlard s'était vidé de ses élèves, sa raison d'être. Severus s'en rendait compte de temps à autre, et en cet instant, il en était plus conscient que jamais. Comme si l'acuité de sa propre solitude et de l'abandon du château étaient décuplées.

L'abandon, oui. L'oubli, bientôt. Le mois d'Avril s'approchait, les vacances de Pâques s'annonçaient : combien d'élèves partiraient, là encore ? Et ensuite, avec la fin de l'année chaque jour plus imminente, combien quitteraient définitivement Poudlard ? Combien reviendraient à la rentrée prochaine ?

« Il se peut que j'en fasse partie... » songea amèrement Severus. La faute à qui ? Pas à Black, cette fois-ci. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de nourrir une haine encore plus féroce à l'aîné des Black depuis la nuit de la disparition de Rigel, et la bataille qui s'en était suivie. Dommage que la cicatrice se soit quasiment estompée et qu'il ait retrouvé son assurance insolente, qui seyait trop bien à son physique. Oui, Severus était jaloux, car Black avait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas, et ça aussi, il avait honte de se l'avouer. Être jaloux de Sirius Black, alors qu'il le ridiculisait verbalement depuis sa première année, tandis que Potter s'amusait à lui lancer des sorts... la dernière fois, cet imbécile n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de transformer son visage en cul de babouin. Humiliant, et embarrassant ! Sans yeux, et avec un anus pour seule voix respiratoire, Severus n'avait jamais autant eu honte de sa vie ! Ses « amis » Serpentards n'avaient même pas daigné l'aider. Heureusement que cela n'avait pas eu lieu très loin de l'infirmerie. En l'y voyant arriver, Black, encore alité, n'avait pas manqué de le chambrer.

« _Connard de traître à ton sang_... »

Et ce n'était que leur plus récent tour pendable. Severus avait subi plus humiliant encore, par le passé... il se demandait bien ce que lui réservait l'avenir, et il se tenait prêt. Il ne se ferait plus avoir. Jamais !

D'ailleurs, Severus se dit qu'il ferait bien d'être un peu plus prudent à chaque détour de couloir. D'après ses informations, Black et Potter n'avaient pas cours non plus à cette heure-ci, et il serait mal avisé de les croiser seul dans ces couloirs déserts. Auparavant, Severus n'allait pas sans Rigel, mais depuis cette fameuse nuit, le contexte avait changé et la situation de Severus avec lui...

Rigel.

Fébrile, Severus stoppa net en plein couloir, alors qu'il arrivait pourtant en vue des cuisines et que son estomac commençait à crier famine de manière beaucoup plus poussée que les minutes précédentes. Il ouvrit le livre à la page marquée et en sortit le carton d'invitation délivré par les mystérieux membres de la Loge Noire, et signée d'un acronyme tout aussi énigmatique.

Jusqu'à cet instant.

N'importe qui, ou tout simplement _lui_.

Rigel A Barjow.

R. A. B.

La Loge Noire, c'était donc lui !

Severus sourit tout en chatouillant la poire de l'entrée des cuisines : une telle idée, aussi géniale, voilà qui n'était guère surprenant de sa part... Alecto et les autres n'allaient pas en revenir.

Severus commanda à manger aux elfes avec un intense sentiment de satisfaction : il le savait depuis le début, il en était sûr, Rigel n'était pas mort et ce soir serait le soir de son retour.

Enfin, les Serpentards étaient sur le point de reprendre un semblant de dignité. Quelqu'un récupérait les rênes après des semaines de débandade.

Quelqu'un qui revenait probablement d'un séjour auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qui aurait beaucoup à leur apprendre...

Severus se dépêcha de rentrer à la salle commune pour annoncer son étonnante déduction logique aux autres.

**&**

Ralph arriva au lieu de rendez-vous et à l'heure dite, mais celui pour lequel il s'était déplacé n'était pas encore là. D'un coup de baguette magique, il dépoussiéra l'une des chaises de la vieille salle de classe abandonnée et s'y laissa tomber, fatigué de sa journée. Il avait passé les deux dernières heures en transe, à converser avec son _animagus_ corneille. Bien qu'au départ surpris, il comprenait désormais la signification profonde cachée derrière l'animal d'un noir de jais aux yeux d'un bleu électrique.

Jouant avec sa baguette à tracer des signes dans la fine couche de poussière qui recouvrait tout, il repensa à ce qu'il y avait lu d'intéressant à son propre sujet dans le _Livre des symboles et des runes_.

Il y était dit que tout animal volant représentait le voyage, et que l'espèce déterminait le type de voyage. En l'occurrence, la corneille représentait le pèlerinage volontaire entrepris, ce qui n'était pas très difficile à interpréter concernant Harry. Les couleurs, également, se paraient de significations éloquentes : le bleu des yeux indiquaient la nature spirituelle du voyage ; quant au noir, une seule interprétation était possible, celle de la mort et des ténèbres.

Harry souffla, sentant comme un étau dans sa poitrine. Dernièrement, sa part de ténèbres n'avait fait que se rappeler à lui : combien de fois avait-il senti Astharoth réclamer la deuxième âme qui lui était due ? Harry se trouvait dans une impasse, face à un mur d'impossibilité. Que faire ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas officier dans Poudlard. Il était parvenu à faire patienter le démon cinq longs mois, avant le premier meurtre. Il y parviendrait aussi pour le deuxième, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Ainsi, quand cela arriverait, il serait loin de Poudlard, et nul ne soupçonnerait une disparition de plus. Du côté des Mangemorts, en plus. Elle serait même accueillie à bras ouverts du côté des Aurors, qui seraient heureux d'avoir un homme influent en moins à affronter.

« _Reste à trouver lequel éliminer_… »

Harry avait pour ainsi dire l'embarras du choix.

« _En premier, du moins_… »

Les autres cibles potentielles devraient attendre leur tour.

Harry revint à la réalité dès qu'il entendit des bruits de pas en dehors de la salle de classe. Ce ne pouvait être que Regulus, toutefois, mieux valait se montrer au-delà de prudent par les temps qui couraient. Cela ne coûtait rien et pouvait rapporter plus que beaucoup… Il sortit la carte des Maraudeurs, déjà révélée, et s'assura ainsi de la présence de Regulus, et nul autre, de l'autre côté de la porte. Tout en murmurant « Méfait accompli », il plia la carte dans sa poche, puis il alla ouvrir à son ami et allié, avec lequel il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'avoir une vraie discussion depuis près d'un mois et demi, sinon plus.

La première impression qu'il eut du jeune Black après l'avoir contemplé de loin pendant tout ce temps fut qu'il avait énormément changé, que ce fut de manière physique ou mentale. Il respirait l'assurance de soi et le charisme. C'était comme si une force nouvelle avait émergé en lui. Harry était d'autant plus sensible à ce nouvel état d'esprit qu'il sortait de deux heures de transe, et en gardait en conséquence une conscience aigue, particulièrement ouverte et réceptive.

« Salut. »

« Salut. Comment va ? »

« Bien, et toi ? »

« Sous pression, mais ça va… » conclut Regulus en refermant le battant derrière lui. Ralph nettoya une chaise et l'invita à s'y asseoir, ce que Regulus fit tout en prévenant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer, et ce, bien malgré lui.

« Il est dix-sept heures trente et j'ai rendez-vous dans une demi-heure à l'autre bout du château. Ca fait partie de notre plan, à Lucy et moi. »

« Votre plan ? »

« Argh, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'envoyer la lettre. D'ailleurs, je te l'ai apportée. Ça ira plus vite si tu la lis, tu pourras me poser tes questions directement. »

Ralph fronça les sourcils et, pressé d'en savoir plus, arracha presque la missive des mains du Serpentard.

A l'intérieur, Regulus y relatait tout ce que Ralph avait loupé et ne savait pas : la tournure de son alliance avec Lucy, et surtout, son idée de la Loge Noire. Au sortir de sa lecture, Ralph avait tant froncé ses sourcils qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'une ligne noire et droite au-dessus de ses yeux verts plein d'inquiétude. Lorsqu'il leva le visage, Regulus remarqua qu'il était crispé.

Ralph fit preuve d'une maîtrise remarquable : l'effort qu'il dut faire pour ne pas crier et montrer sa colère était monstrueux. Il en tremblait de rage.

« Tu fais une énorme bêtise. »

« Peut-être pas. »

« C'est trop risqué ! »

Ralph rejeta derrière son épaule la longue mèche de cheveux qui le gênait et, dans un geste compulsif, pointa une phrase du doigt sur la lettre :

« _Quand ils seront tatoués, avec Lucy, ils seront sous notre contrôle, et les filleuls qu'ils choisiront seront sous le leur. En contrôlant les quatre premiers parrains, Lucy et moi auront la main mise sur toute la Loge Noire_. Et si le sort venait à perdre de son efficacité, tu y as pensé ? Et si ça ne marche pas ? »

« C'est risqué, mais si je ne prends aucun risque, alors je ne sauverai aucune vie. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'avais dit quelque chose comme ça ? »

Si, c'était bien Ralph. Celui-ci le regrettait d'ailleurs, même si cette phrase était la pure vérité. En ne prenant « pas trop » de risques, Ralph n'avait « pas trop » sauvé Rose. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme…

Il secoua la tête.

« Pas comme ça. Si Lucy s'avère ton ennemie, tu es fait comme un rat. Elle est la clef de voûte de ton plan et ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Cette fille est un python, un vrai poison, et… »

« Et je lui fais confiance, bordel ! » Regulus s'était levé, il avait tapé du poing sur la table, à s'en faire mal. Ralph remarqua le petit carré noir entre l'index et le pouce et cela lui donna une idée.

Il allait l'exposer, cependant, ce que dit Regulus ensuite lui coupa son élan :

« Je lui fais confiance, oui, à cent pour cent, et pas seulement parce qu'elle me plaît ! »

Ralph en resta muet de stupéfaction. Il finit par cligner des yeux, reprendre ses esprits, et répliquer aussi calmement que possible, malgré l'envie de crier qui menaçait :

« Tu peux tomber dans tous ses pièges si tu penses en tirer un quelconque profit, mais surtout, surtout… ne tombe pas dans celui-ci. Elle n'a pas de sentiments, elle te l'a dit et répété. Mais elle te manipulera quand même, car c'est une séductrice née. Ne tombe pas dans son jeu. »

« C'est trop tard, Ralph. Et si c'est un piège, c'est bien le seul duquel je ne pourrai pas me tirer consciemment. C'est arrivé tout seul ; qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? »

Regulus avait vraiment l'air désemparé, sur ce point. Il avait conscience de la précarité de sa situation. Ses yeux brillaient d'émotion, et il tripotait nerveusement une mèche de cheveux près de son oreille. Ralph se dit qu'il était temps de lui exposer sa soudaine idée, avant qu'il ne parte et qu'il ne soit trop tard. L'heure tournait. Il était déjà moins le quart. Regulus allait devoir courir.

« J'ai peut-être un moyen de t'aider, mais tu vas devoir prendre la décision maintenant. »

« Je t'écoute. »

Il ressemblait à un naufragé attendant sa bouée de sauvetage, en disant cela.

« Dans ta lettre, tu dis que c'est un système en pyramide : les premiers tatoués sont les dirigeants. Est-ce qu'il y aurait un moyen de m'ajouter à ces dirigeants ? »

« Tu veux dire… »

« Oui, être à égalité avec toi et Lucy, mais sans qu'elle ne le sache. Ce serait dévastateur si elle venait à l'apprendre. »

« C'est possible, mais… » Regulus regarda l'heure. « Il sera bientôt trop tard. Ca voudrait dire qu'il faudrait te tatouer maintenant, car juste avant de tatouer les quatre autres Serpentards, on va prononcer une nouvelle formule qui va sceller notre alliance et leur asservissement. Il faut le faire avant, sinon, tu feras parti des asservis. »

« Je vais le faire tout de suite. La formule pour l'aiguille ? »

« Je te la note… »

Regulus sortit une plume de sa poche et écrivit l'incantation dans un coin de feuille.

« Le 'o' se prononce 'ue', très court. »

« D'accord. »

Ralph essaya, et son premier essai fut concluant.

« Je vais te passer de l'encre. » poursuivit Regulus en sortant la fiole d'encre ensorcelée.

« Je n'ai pas de récipient. »

« Je vais t'arranger ça. »

Le jeune homme fit apparaître une fiole identique, mais vide, _ex nihilo_.

« Impressionnant. »

« C'est grâce à Lucy. »

Ralph se retint de dire qu'il maîtrisait également parfaitement ce sort. Il remarqua que la copie de fiole de Regulus était moins élégante que l'originale, et moins épaisse. Lui aurait parfaitement répliqué l'objet, dans ses moindres détails.

« _C'est grâce à mes Horcruxes_. » ajouta-t-il en pensée. « _A chacun sa croix_… »

Une fois que Regulus eut versé quelques gouttes du liquide noirâtre dans la fiole dupliquée, il reboucha la sienne et la remit à sa place.

« Je dois absolument y aller. Je te préviens, par contre, le procédé est extrêmement douloureux. En cas, essaie de trouver quelqu'un de confiance pour t'aider. Ça vaut mieux. »

« Non, ça ira. J'ai une résistance toute particulière à la douleur. »

Puis, de nouveau en aparté dans ses pensées : « _Grâce aux Horcruxes, encore une fois !..._ »

« Tu y parviendras, tu es sûr ? »

« Certain. »

« Bien. Je te laisse alors. A bientôt j'espère. »

Regulus ne prit pas le temps de se retourner, trop pressé.

« A bientôt… » répondit Ralph, dans le vide.

**&**

Bien qu'il fut pressé, Regulus ne courait pas. Un homme qui courait avait forcément quelque chose à se reprocher, ou bien à craindre, et Regulus ne voulait absolument pas donner cette impression. De plus, s'il dévalait les escaliers à tombeau ouvert et dérapait dans les couloirs, à l'arrivée, les autres s'en apercevraient forcément, car il serait tout transpirant, ainsi qu'essoufflé. Et ce n'était ni digne ni élégant, totalement à l'opposé de l'image qu'il souhaitait donner aux quatre premières recrues de la Loge – et non _servants_, il devait arrêter de penser à eux ainsi, ou alors il risquait de faire un lapsus en plein discours, et ce ne serait pas bon du tout non plus...

En outre, il devait prendre un chemin détourné pour arriver à la salle gardée par Balthazar, ou bien il risquait de croiser les quatre serv... recrues, ce qui éventerait la surprise quant à l'identité du Maître de la Loge.

Rogue, Parkinson, Carrow et Lestrange ne devaient se douter de rien. La surprise devait être totale.

Regulus arriva à dix-huit heures pile, selon sa montre, devant la statue de Balthazar. Celui-ci l'informa que Lucy était partie récupérer les recrues.

« Merci bien, Balthazar. »

« Je vous en prie. »

La statue semblait le tenir en estime depuis l'épisode des tatouages et des cris, comme si le fait d'avoir tenu tête à tant de douleur physique et mentale était un de leurs points communs... Regulus gardait bien en tête que Balthazar était un ancien assassin, comme tous les membres de cette galerie, et que ce n'était peut-être pas de l'estime mais bien du sadisme, venant de sa part...

Regulus entra dans la salle, que lui et Lucy avaient décorée cet après-midi. L'endroit était somptueux, autant sinon plus que la salle commune des Serpentards. Les murs étaient intégralement noirs, aussi brillants que de l'obsidienne, et cette couleur les faisait paraître encore plus hauts qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité. Un énorme foyer, encadré de deux colonnes de marbre noir, se trouvait au fond, face à l'entrée. Il était entouré de fauteuils et de sofas du style grand siècle, un peu baroques, aux tissus émeraude brodés d'or et d'argent. Lucy avait confectionné les objets, tandis que Regulus passait derrière elle pour y adjoindre un sortilège de fixation, qui les ferait perdurer dans la réalité. Il n'aurait pas été de bon goût que les meubles, apparus _ex nihilo_, disparaissent d'ici deux semaines... les recrues devaient croire que ces créations étaient, de son fait, aussi tangibles que le reste de Poudlard. Ce serait une manifestation de plus de sa supposée – et future, il l'espérait – puissance magique.

Regulus marcha sur les tapis plus vrais que nature, admira les motifs imaginés par Lucy, puis se dirigea vers le fauteuil qui l'intéressait. Dos à l'entrée, doté d'un dossier plus haut que les autres, et d'accoudoirs stylisés, il était réservé à Regulus, qui siégeait à la Loge.

Son trône. Sa fierté. Son courage. Sa puissance.

Sa domination.

À peine Regulus s'était-il assis à l'intérieur, jambes croisées, qu'il entendit du bruit venant de l'extérieur. Il prit l'expression la plus impassible et la plus ténébreuse qu'il avait en stock et la posa sur son visage, tel un masque. Quand les autres entrèrent, il était prêt à les recevoir.

D'un geste calme, il sortit la fiole de sa poche et la déposa sans un bruit sur la table basse devant lui. Puis il revint au creux du dossier dont les bords arrondis cachaient son visage. C'est alors qu'ils entrèrent tous, Lucy la première. Le bruit de leurs pas assourdi sur le sol matelassé lui parvint comme en rêve.

C'était un instant clef.

« Entrez, et asseyez-vous. Bienvenue dans la loge. »

Lucy leur désigna les canapés et fauteuils d'un ample mouvement de bras, puis vint s'asseoir près de son compagnon. Elle lui sourit dès qu'elle passa près de lui, pour s'asseoir dans le grand canapé sur sa gauche. Regulus portait une chemise noire qui mettait parfaitement en valeur la pâleur de sa peau, et dont les manches longues s'arrêtaient à mi-main, juste à l'endroit où, sur celle de gauche, on distinguait un petit carré noir… Il avait légèrement ouvert le col de sa chemise, afin de paraître plus homme que garçon. Son regard était un modèle de détermination ; l'expression de son visage, celle d'un être implacable. Il était très charismatique, parfaitement à sa place dans ce contexte de ténèbres luxueuses. Un vrai Prince au cœur de son Palais, auquel les reflets du feu et la rougeur de la flamme donnaient un air de divinité immortelle. Il avait effectivement quelque chose d'implacable et de terrifiant dans sa posture.

Il était parfait pour le rôle qu'il avait à assumer.

Lucy aussi avait soigné sa tenue : elle portait une élégante mante noire, une jupe de la même couleur, ainsi qu'un bustier en satin à la coupe droite, et avait revêtu deux longs gants qu'elle fit exprès d'enlever sitôt que les quatre invités vinrent s'asseoir aux sièges en face d'elle.

Absorbés par leur découverte de l'endroit, fascinés, ils mirent quelque secondes avant de s'apercevoir que quelqu'un occupait le grand fauteuil baroque.

Severus sentit sa mâchoire s'ouvrir malgré lui, et l'étonnement se plaquer sur son visage : Black ! Il allait passer pour un imbécile aux yeux des autres !

« Bienvenue dans la Loge. Vous verrez que vous avez bien fait d'accepter mon invitation. »

« Regulus Alphard Black, et non Rigel… Tu t'es trompé Severus. » coupa Carrow.

Regulus le fit taire d'un regard.

En son for intérieur, il soupira de soulagement : s'il lui avait tenu tête, tout aurait était vain par la suite.

Il poursuivit, comme si l'intervention de Carrow n'avait jamais eu lieu : « Nous allons vous exposer notre but, notre plan, et s'il est commun au votre, vous aurez tout intérêt à rejoindre la Loge. »

Nul ne posa de question. Lucy croisa les mains, les regards dérivèrent vers la belle, et tous purent contempler le petit carré noir sur sa peau. Les regards glissèrent à nouveau, vers Regulus cette fois-ci. Il leva la main gauche et murmura :

« C'est un grand projet, et vous êtes nos quatre élus. Vous serez les seuls. Si vous refusez, il n'y aura pas de remplacement. Si vous acceptez, vous pourrez à votre tour choisir quelqu'un à intégrer. Mais avant cela, je vais vous expliquer quelle est l'opération en question que nous projetons d'accomplir… »

Regulus décolla son dos du fauteuil, le courbant légèrement vers l'avant, afin d'inviter les autres à faire de même. Il ajouta sur le ton de la confidence :

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres dispose d'un pouvoir étendu, malheureusement, amoindri au sein de Poudlard. Notre rôle sera de trouver les élèves à même de marcher dans ses pas, et de les élever au rang d'apprentis, de futurs serviteurs de notre Seigneur. De les élever à notre rang, car c'est ce que nous sommes tous, ici, dans cette pièce. Nous sommes tous prêts à sacrifier nos vies pour Lui. Si je me trompe, que quelqu'un m'interrompe. »

Nul ne souffla mot, n'osa même respirer fort.

Regulus gardait son calme mortel, essayant d'être aussi stoïque que possible. Il évitait même de cligner trop souvent des yeux, afin de donner l'impression d'une toute-puissance dans le moindre de ses gestes.

« Il s'agit d'établir une lignée, de s'assurer que l'idéologie que nous défendons perdurera à travers les âges au sein d'une des plus grandes écoles de Magie. La Loge Noire sera l'Antichambre de notre but ultime, qui est de le servir, d'être marqués, et de combattre à ses côtés, pour faire revenir le monde de la magie dans le droit chemin. (Il marqua une très légère pause). _Toujours purs_. Cette phrase s'applique tant aux Black qu'à vous autres, ou à Ses serviteurs. Si cela est aussi votre but, alors vous avez besoin de la Loge. »

Regulus inclina son dos vers l'arrière, regagnant le confortable dossier de son fauteuil, ôtant l'ambiance capiteuse de secret qui flottait dans l'air, et mettant ainsi un terme à son court discours.

Avant que quiconque ait pu poser une question, Lucy intervint :

« Vous pouvez désormais partir. Si vous êtes tenté, rejoignez-nous ici-même après le dîner. Vingt heures. »

Rogue, Lestrange, Parkinson et Carrow se levèrent, un peu engourdis. Impressionnés, ils firent mine d'esquisser une révérence, et Regulus s'en sentit non pas honoré, mais fier : cela signifiait qu'ils les avaient avec eux !!

Les élus lui tournèrent le dos, prêts à partir, mais Regulus les retint une dernière seconde en disant, d'une voix claire :

« Gardez aussi ceci en tête : ce n'est pas un camp que nous vous demandons de rejoindre, mais Son camp. »

« Bon appétit. » ajouta Lucy, sur un ton malicieux.

Lorsqu'ils eurent quitté l'endroit, celle-ci tourna la tête vers un Regulus épuisé qui s'autorisait à se laisser aller devant elle, et s'était avachi dans son fauteuil :

« C'était parfait. »

« Je sais. »

« _Big, Bad, Brillant and Beautiful_. »

« Je le sais aussi. »

Nul besoin de fausse modestie après ce triomphe sur ses pairs !

**&**

« _Tiens… La rumeur était donc vraie : Dumbledore est de retour à Poudlard. Bizarre qu'il ne soit pas revenu à sa place plus tôt pour les dîners. Certains disent qu'il est revenu il y a plusieurs jours déjà…_ »

Regulus fit part de sa réflexion à Lucy, qui hocha la tête tout en raclant de sa petite cuillère le fond de son pot de yaourt en terre – à sa décharge, elle adorait tout ce qui contenait un tant soit peu de chocolat, surtout les yaourts, et il était rare que les elfes en servent à Poudlard. Quand elle eut finit de lécher la cuillère, elle la reposa et dit, en essuyant ses mains d'un geste d'une élégance travaillée sur sa serviette :

« C'est mon frère qui m'a informée de ça, mais comme je te l'ai dit, il fallait prendre cette information avec des pincettes. C'est désormais avéré. »

Délicatement, Regulus enleva un bout de parchemin coincé dans les larges boucles auburn de la chevelure de Lucy. Cette attention, presque tendre, ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux des quatre Serpentards à l'autre bout de la table, qui discutaient à voix basse et leur lançaient régulièrement de longs regards pesants.

Passant du coq à l'âne, et du dessert au yaourt – chocolat, lui aussi – Regulus demanda :

« Tu crois qu'ils vont répondre de manière positive à notre invitation ? »

« Tu as vu leurs têtes quand ils sont sortis, toi aussi. Ils pèsent le pour et le contre, pour la forme, mais ils vont dire oui. J'en suis certaine. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? »

« De la même manière que j'ai tout de suite su que je pouvais te faire confiance… »

« Ah… »

« L'instinct. Et l'instant. »

Elle lui sourit amicalement, Regulus ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

« Si tu le dis. »

Il reprit, revenant au sujet de départ :

« Tu ne trouves pas que Dumbledore a le teint cadavérique ? »

« Comme s'il avait passé ses 'vacances' au fond d'une grotte, oui, je trouve aussi… »

« Oh, tu sais quelque chose ? » s'étonna Regulus, curieux de cette comparaison.

« Non, absolument rien, mais on dit qu'il n'a été aperçu nulle part. Or, quand le directeur Dumbledore en personne sort de son école, ça se sait, ça se voit ! Evan m'a dit qu'il avait littéralement disparu de la surface de la planète ces dernières quatre semaines. Il a dit qu'il avait du se terrer on ne sait où… d'où la grotte. » rit-elle. « Mon jeu de mots était pitoyable, je l'avoue. »

« Non, du tout, c'est juste qu'il m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. » la rassura Regulus en riant doucement lui aussi. Il lui donna un petit coup de coude, qu'elle lui renvoya, mais sans douceur.

« Aïe ! »

« Petite nature. Que vont penser tes futurs 'amis' en te voyant ainsi battu par une faible femme ? »

« Faible, non, femme, assurément. Ce n'est pas une honte que d'être vaincu par toi. »

« Je prends cela comme un compliment. Même si j'ai dit battu, pas vaincu… serais-tu de tendance masochiste ? » ajouta-t-elle avec malice, en tournant ses yeux brillants de bonne humeur vers lui. Elle haussa les sourcils de manière suggestive, et Regulus parvint à ne presque pas rougir.

« Plutôt sadique que masochiste. J'ai hâte de voir ce que ceux la deviendront sous l'aiguille de la Loge… »

« Et moi donc. Vivement la fin du repas. »

« Je termine plus vite mon yaourt, j'ai compris le message. »

« Non, nooon, c'est du chocolat. Ne pas le savourer serait criminel. »

Regulus se dépêcha quand même. Lorsqu'il se leva, il constata avec étonnement que Rogue, Parkinson, Lestrange et Carrow en firent autant de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle. Dolohov et la jumelle Carrow les regardèrent avec étonnement, abasourdis par ce presque garde à vous aussi soudain qu'inattendu. Regulus quitta la Grande Salle, accompagné de Lucy. Le groupe les suivit avec une impatience certaine. Ils marchaient à petit pas, pour se tenir à bonne distance, mais ne les perdaient jamais de vue dans les couloirs. Ce petit jeu amusa Regulus plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité : si dès le premier jour il commençait à se plaire dans le rôle du maître guidant ses petits toutous, il craignait de devoir se surveiller très étroitement par la suite, afin de ne pas devenir le personnage détestable qu'il comptait jouer. Il ne fallait surtout pas, qu'un beau jour, il se réveille et ne fasse plus qu'un avec cette entité princière et insupportable de snobisme.

« _Enfin, ce Regulus fait partie de moi, désormais. Lucy parvient bien à vivre avec sa propre part de ténèbres, je peux en faire autant. N'est-ce pas ?_ »

Il en était au moins convaincu.

Le trajet jusqu'à la Galerie des Assassins se déroula silencieusement. Regulus ne donna le bonsoir à aucun des tableaux, tandis que Lucy, fidèle à son personnage nonchalant et séducteur, salua tous ceux qu'elle connaissait, comme à son habitude, certes, mais avec nettement plus de mise en scène.

Les quatre _élus_ semblaient les suivre comme leurs ombres, ce qu'au fond, ils finiraient par devenir, par le statut aussi bien que la fonction qu'on leur demanderait bientôt de tenir.

Pour l'instant, Regulus et Lucy n'auraient pas besoin d'utiliser les Impero contenus dans l'encre ensorcelée.

Le jeune Serpentard profita de ce que sa jeune compagne était derrière lui pour penser librement, sans qu'elle ne cherche à interpréter le moindre de ses froncements de sourcils ou petite ride soucieuse. Elle lui aurait reproché d'afficher un signe extérieur évident de faiblesse pouvant nuire à son image…

Il songea à Ralph, et aux heures qui venaient de s'écouler. Etait-il parvenu à trouver quelqu'un pour lui apposer le tatouage, ou avait-il tenté d'effectuer seule cette besogne sale et douloureuse ? Avait-il eu, dans tous les cas, le courage d'aller au bout ? Le temps d'y arriver ? Pendant le dîner, Regulus avait discrètement tourné le regard vers la table des Gryffondors. Il s'était tout d'abord inquiété, car nulle part, sur les bancs des lions, il ne discernait Ralph. Ni de dos, ni de face. Il avait dû attendre ce qui avait paru une éternité, au milieu du repas, pour que le Gryffondor se montre enfin, la mine pas plus fatiguée que de coutume. Regulus était sorti de sa séance de tatouage avec le teint blafard des malades, et une épaisse couche de transpiration qu'une seule douche n'avait pas réussi à enlever, comme si la douleur lui collait à la peau aussi bien que la Marque de la Loge.

« _Je l'ai dans la peau, cette Loge, désormais… Ralph aussi, j'espère_. »

En vain, il avait plissé les yeux pour discerner la main gauche de Ralph, mais à cette distance c'était peine perdue.

Avec Lucy, ils arrivèrent à la statue, et donc à l'entrée de la Loge. Regulus y pénétra sans mot dire. Lucy laissa leurs quatre premiers servant entrer avant elle, puis au moment de refermer le passage, se tourna vers Balthazar qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air :

« Cela va durer une heure environ. Nous serons largement sortis avant le couvre-feu. Cependant, cette fois encore, tu entendras des cris. Ne parle pas, n'avertis personne. Détourne quiconque passerait ici par hasard. »

Lucy entra et la pierre de la grande porte taillée scella le destin des quatre servants et de la Loge.

A l'intérieur, Regulus expliquait déjà calmement la procédure à Rogue, Parkinson, Lestrange et Carrow. Ils le regardaient avec un air d'adoration pour certains, de circonspection effrayée pour d'autres. Lucy fut étonnée. Elle vint s'asseoir près de Regulus, pour vérifier qu'il tenait bien son rôle, et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle sentit l'air lui manquer.

Il leur parlait de tatouage, de Marque, de douleur et de rituel, et son discours ainsi que sa personne étaient en tous points parfaits. Elle avait vraiment choisi la bonne personne à qui s'allier…

Lucy sourit.

Regulus, pour sa part, était à mille lieues de penser à contrôler son apparence, et sa manière d'être. Son personnage était devenu une seconde peau si facile à endosser qu'il ne s'en rendait même plus compte. Peut-être l'était-il déjà devenu, peut-être était-il trop tard, déjà.

En tous cas, Lucy avait bel et bien trouvé un compagnon à la hauteur de sa propre beauté, de son projet, ainsi que de son esprit calculateur et ses manières de manipulatrice. Un parfait miroir.

En effet, si Regulus avait pu se contempler de façon extérieure et objective en ce moment, ce qu'il aurait pu voir l'aurait effrayé au plus haut point. S'il s'était regardé dans les yeux, il aurait contemplé non pas deux puits sans fond, mais il aurait détourné les yeux, comme les autres le feraient désormais.

Car au cœur de ses iris gris, ses pupilles étaient d'un noir plus obscur encore que l'espace entre les étoiles…

* * *

1] Toutes meurent, la dernière tue.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :** « _La Main_ ».


	17. La Main

**Sept vies pour mourir**

**&**

**Auteur :** GabrielleTrompeLaMort

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure – Mystery – Romance

**Titre :** Sept vies pour mourir

**Spoilers :** Post Tome 6, bien que, depuis la parution du Tome 7, j'aie décidé d'inclure certains éléments du Tome 7 à la fanfic.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction n'est pas à but lucratif. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et la Warnerbros Company.

**Résumé : **Certains appellent ça « jouer avec le feu », mais Harry Potter préfère dire qu'il se sert des mêmes armes que son ennemi pour le vaincre. [Voyage dans le temps – Horcruxes]

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou **!

Je l'avais promis pour fin Janvier, et il est arrivé dans les temps ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, car il s'y passe deux choses extrêmement importantes pour la suite. C'est un chapitre-charnière côté action. ^^

Je profite de cette note d'auteur pour vous inviter à aller consulter mon profil, où vous trouverez un lien vers un livre publié à compte d'éditeur, sur les vampires, où l'une de mes nouvelles figure (son titre : _Les deux orfèvres_). C'est une anthologie sur le thème de l'or et du sang, au contenu éloigné de la 'bit lit' actuelle, mais où nos amis aux dents longues ont le beau rôle ! En plus, c'est publié par un petit éditeur, et il faut soutenir la petite édition, car c'est aussi soutenir la diversité éditoriale et donc la diversité des lectures disponibles. :)

Un grand merci à Charlie pour sa bêta-lecture attentive, et à vous, chers lecteurs, toujours plus nombreux de chapitre en chapitre ! J'espère n'avoir oublié aucune review, et je remercie ici L1, qui a posté en anonyme une très longue review qui m'a mis énormément de baume au cœur à un moment où j'en avais besoin.

Bonne lecture, et à très vite !

Gabrielle.

**Personnages et situations :**

— **Elèves :**

_Ralph Brocklehurst :_ Pseudonyme de notre Harry Potter international au temps des Maraudeurs.

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : _Les Maraudeurs, en septième année, nul besoin de les présenter.

_Lily Evans :_ En septième année à Gryffondor, amie de Marlene McKinnon et de la défunte Helena.

_Marlene McKinnon :_ Amie de Lily et Helena, septième année à Gryffondor, homosexuelle.

_Franck Longdubat :_ En septième année à Gryffondor. Meilleur ami de Rose, en pince sérieusement pour une certaine Alice Hornby.

_Rose Barjow : _Sœur de Rigel Barjow, elle est à Gryffondor en septième année et est très amie avec Franck Longdubat. Ses parents sont les tenanciers de la boutique du même nom au chemin des Embrumes.

_Rigel Barjow :_ Frère de Rose Barjow, il est à Serpentard en septième année, et traîne avec sa bande de caïds, à savoir : Severus Rogue ; Rodolphus Lestrange ; Lucy Rosier et Antonin Dolohov.

_Severus Rogue :_ toujours égal à lui-même, et comme nous le connaissons tous. En septième année lors de l'histoire. L'affaire de la cabane hurlante est déjà passée.

_Regulus Black _: Frère de Sirius Black avec lequel il a de gros problèmes relationnels depuis la fugue de ce dernier, en cinquième année à Serpentard, ami avec Loïs Parkinson, Amycus et Alecto Carrow.

_Loïs Parkinson :_ Cinquième année. Ami avec Regulus Black et les jumeaux Carrow. Craint à Poudlard pour ses élans et regards sadiques et malsains...

_Amycus et Alecto Carrow :_ Cinquièmes années. Mangemorts arrêtés, respectivement hommes et femmes, cités dans le tome six. Famille mangemorte citée dans le tome six, qui apparemment aurait cru Voldemort mort. Par choix, j'ai décidé que les deux personnages suscités seraient de cette famille, mais cela n'est pas sûr. Une simple supposition.

_William Potter_ : père de James Potter, il est l'Auror lieutenant en chef du département de la défense magique, et aussi son porte-parole officiel, avec le commandant principal. Il dirige une équipe d'Aurors, surnommée la Main, car ils sont cinq et soudés jusqu'à la mort. Depuis peu, il enseigne la DCFM à Poudlard.

_Maugrey Fol Œil_ : le seul, l'unique, l'inimitable. Membre de la Main.

_Faustine Bouvaist_ : membre de La Main.

_Fabian et Gidéon Prewett_ : frères de Molly Weasley, membres de la Main.

**-- Professeurs :**

Potions : Horace Slughorn*

DCFM : William Potter

Botanique : Pomona Chourave*

Runes : Albert Vector

Sortilèges : Filius Flitwick*

Métamorphose : Minerva McGonagall*

SACM : Brûlopot

Divination : Melle Cassandra, morte et non remplacée.

_**Cette liste s'enrichira au fur et à mesure des chapitres, et de l'apparition des personnages.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**La Main**

**

* * *

  
**

Légèrement essoufflé d'avoir couru pour échapper au concierge et à sa chatte dans le labyrinthe des couloirs, Harry se dirigea à pas de loup vers l'escalier des dortoirs. La salle commune des Gryffondors était vide et le feu, mourant, ne dégageait plus aucune chaleur depuis de longues heures, si bien que l'atmosphère était plus que glaciale : saisissante.

Pour se coucher, l'heure n'avait plus rien de décent depuis un long moment. Harry, dans sa transe hypnotique, n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il était resté dans son monde intérieur, à dialoguer avec la corneille qui serait son futur animagus, et _là-bas_, les minutes ne défilaient pas aussi vite qu'_ici_…

Il monta les escaliers en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit avec ses talonnettes contre les marches et leurs rebords, puis, lorsqu'il parvint à l'entrée de son dortoir, ouvrit la porte avec de multiples précautions. Il vérifia que personne n'était réveillé, et qu'il ne réveillerait personne. Doucement, il referma le battant sans même déplacer d'air puis marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à son lit. Il se déchaussa, se déshabilla rapidement pour constater que l'air était aussi froid qu'il y paraissait, et se glissa en t-shirt sous l'énorme couette et les draps. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son horloge numérique, sur la commode : deux heures quarante-deux. Il pouvait bien faire froid, depuis le temps que les chauffages s'étaient mis en veille ! « _Satanées économies de bouts de chandelles_… » Râla-t-il.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Harry ferma les rideaux en espérant vaguement que cela aurait un effet sur la température autour de lui. Il réchauffa l'air d'un autre sortilège, murmuré du bout des lèvres, puis glissa sa baguette sous son coussin, près de sa main. Ne restait plus qu'à s'endormir, mais le sommeil aurait du mal à venir. Pour une raison inconnue – la course dans les couloirs ? Le fait qu'il ait largement dépassé le stade de la fatigue ? –, Harry se sentait agité. Ce n'était pas son corps, plutôt son esprit.

« _Bizarre_. »

Il ferma les yeux, et tâcha de se détendre, en imaginant que ses membres, petit à petit, s'enfonçaient dans le matelas. C'était une méthode qui marchait la plupart du temps, un délassement incomparable. Le matin, après ça, il se réveillait en bonne forme, quelle que fut la durée de la nuit écoulée.

C'est alors que, de derrière ses paupières, une image surgit.

Il se revit dans la Chambre des Secrets, par les yeux de Rigel, sombre, écrasant de pouvoir, suivi de sa traîne de serpents et entouré de sa cohorte de serviteurs rampants. Tout était noir, et sous la capuche, rien ne brillait, rien ne se reflétait. Cet être possédait-il au moins des yeux, une bouche, un visage seulement ? Rien n'était sûr. Probablement son faciès n'était-il qu'une rangée de dents… Rigel avait froid, Rigel avait peur, Rigel avait envie de se faire dessus et il n'en aurait même pas eu honte tellement la terreur lui glaçait les entrailles et réchauffait ses joues, rouges, trop rouges d'un sang que les serpents convoitaient. Rouges de peur, et ses yeux, aux veines écarlates éclatées dans le blanc qui entourait l'iris et la pupille ultra-dilatée… Un froid plus froid que la normale s'enroula autour de sa cheville. Il baissa les yeux ; un serpent grimpait. Rigel hurla.

Harry haleta. Il rouvrit les yeux, encore plus essoufflé qu'au sortir de sa course contre le concierge. Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ ? Ce souvenir, qui n'était pas à lui, et qui avait explosé derrière ses yeux comme une bulle d'images et de sensations aussi vraies que nature ? C'était si vivace qu'il osa à peine vérifier, sous sa couette, si sa jambe bien au chaud et à l'abri n'était pas entourée par un lien quelconque – comme un serpent… Il n'y avait rien. Harry eut un soupir imperceptible qui lui enleva un peu de la tension incroyable qui s'était abattue sur lui.

Il se calma, se répétant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve un peu trop réaliste, et qu'il allait se rendormir sans souci. Il sortit le bras de sous sa couverture, quittant la chaleur des draps pour l'atmosphère glacée de l'extérieur, afin d'ouvrir légèrement les rideaux et regarder l'heure sur son réveille-matin. Trois heures deux minutes. C'est à peine s'il s'était assoupi… il avait le cauchemar facile, ces derniers temps, cela ne le surprenait pas outre mesure.

Harry rangea ses cheveux épars – un peu trop longs et qu'il devrait penser à couper bientôt, ou ils deviendraient gênants – puis referma les yeux. Le sommeil ne vint pas tout de suite, mais ne fut pas trop long non plus à se montrer. Harry plongea entre ses bras doux.

Il le regretta aussitôt. Le cauchemar n'avait plus d'images, mais toutes les sensations étaient bien présentes : l'étouffement, le froid, la douleur que provoquait la peur entre les os et les muscles, le trop plein de stimuli le long des nerfs et les tremblements qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Ses genoux se dérobèrent. Harry était lui-même, cette fois-ci, et il se trouvait seul dans un univers de ténèbres, sans dessus ni dessous, sans horizon ni pesanteur, sans rien d'autre que lui et lui seul.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne distingua quelque chose s'avancer dans les ombres, ou peut-être cette chose faisait-elle partie des ombres elles-mêmes. Bien que ce fût l'hypothèse la plus effrayante, c'était aussi la plus plausible.

Cela parla.

« Tu sais qui je suis. »

« Oui. »

Astharoth, le dévoreur d'âmes, qui sauverait la sienne en échange de plusieurs autres. Cinq autres, exactement…

« Tu sais ce que je veux. »

« Oui. »

Une mort supplémentaire, et immédiate, ou la sentence serait terrible. Harry ne pouvait plus lui résister. Il avait espérer le faire patienter plusieurs mois, mais si le démon venait le visiter en personne pendant ses rêves, sans qu'Harry ne parvienne à le repousser par la légilimencie, alors la situation était grave.

« Je fais partie de toi, désormais. Tu ne peux me repousser hors de ton esprit. » Répondit-il, en écho à ses pensées pourtant intimes, ce qui était en soi une preuve de ce qu'Il avançait.

Il reprit de sa voix gutturale, aux consonances inhumaine et aux voyelles animales :

« Tu sais ce que j'ordonne. »

« Oui. »

« Alors : fais. »

Et Astharoth se retira, abandonnant Harry à son sommeil.

Quand il se réveilla, tout était clair, et il eut l'impression que la nuit avait été plus longue, qu'elle s'était étirée, et que le matin avait tardé à venir. Comme si la visite du démon avait donné plus de pouvoirs et de consistance aux ténèbres accueillantes de la nuit…

Heureusement, il était sept heures et le soleil se levait enfin. Les jours rallongeaient.

« _Béni soit le printemps !_ » se dit Harry.

Il resta dans son lit, à l'abri des rideaux clos, bien qu'autour de lui il entendit les autres se réveiller. Peter s'était arrêté de ronfler, ce qui en soi était un signe de son non-endormissement. James et Sirius profitaient des derniers instants de tranquillité avant la deuxième sonnerie de réveille-matin en discutant tranquillement. Franck, comme à son habitude, dormait probablement encore, et Remus devait s'être réveillé depuis longtemps, comme à son habitude aussi.

Au travers du baldaquin, la lumière du jour filtrait. Harry aimait bien ce jeu de lumières avec les tissus irréguliers, cela dessinait de jolis dessins au creux mêmes des motifs de Gryffondors sur les tentures. Il leva la main vers la lumière pour jouer avec les ombres, comme il le faisait gamin au fond de son placard sous l'escalier chez les Dursley. A cette époque, la lumière avait une odeur, celle de la poussière de bois qui tombait des lattes de l'escalier quand son cousin descendait en courant pour déjeuner avant Harry. Et Harry attendait patiemment son tour de sortir de son trou. La honte de la famille ne devait se montrer que lorsque le rayon de soleil le plus haut tombait enfin sur son visage en passant à travers les persiennes de la porte.

Harry soupira, ils étaient bien loin, les Dursley. Parfois, ils lui manquaient un peu : après tout, la vie était bien plus simple sous leur joug. Ils étaient des tyrans faciles à vivre, eux !

Harry leva l'autre main dans la lumière, la gauche, et se souvint de la Marque de la Loge. Il se souvint aussi de la douleur qui y était associée, décrite comme insoutenable par Regulus, mais que le jeune Gryffondor avait subi sans presque grimacer.

Astharoth lui avait fait subir bien pire.

« _On relativise tout. On s'habitue à tout…_ »

Au lieu de le faire sur la main gauche, qui était un endroit trop voyant (de plus Rosier n'aurait pas manqué de le remarquer à la première occasion, et la petite alliance de Regulus et de Ralph aurait été anéantie), Harry avait opté pour le creux du coude. C'était parfait, discret, ça pouvait passer pour un grain de beauté de loin. De toute manière, Harry ne comptait pas relever ses manches. L'endroit idéal…

Il décida de se lever, car il avait hâte de voir, à l'aide d'un discret sort de loupe, si les quatre Serpentards choisis par Regulus et Rosier avaient accepté leur invitation. Et s'étaient laissé marquer malgré la douleur intense…

Rogue en faisait partie.

Rogue.

S'il avait souffert, celui-là, tant mieux.

Harry se rendit soudain compte de quelque chose que l'on pouvait qualifier de génial, et d'ironique, également. Grâce à Regulus et son idée, grâce à ce petit tatouage… Harry avait Rogue en son pouvoir.

Il tenait le pouvoir de décision entre ses mains – ou plutôt dans le creux de son coude. La volonté de Rogue lui appartenait ; celui qui avait tué Dumbledore, à une autre époque !

Il rejeta les draps avec un sourire ainsi qu'une mine radieuse, un vrai visage-soleil ! La vie était bien faite, parfois…

Sa joie ne dura malheureusement pas longtemps. Aussi éphémère qu'un papillon un jour de tempête, elle ne résista pas aux bourrasques de ténèbres qui s'abattirent sur lui dès qu'il se leva et posa le pied par terre. En frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, il s'aperçut que, autour du tatouage de la Loge Noire, une encre d'un vert noirâtre s'étalait comme une tâche, ou une ecchymose particulièrement foncé. Cela avait en quelque sorte dévalé tout son avant bras, jusqu'au poignet, et était peu à peu remonté. En bougeant, Harry eut l'impression que la tâche bougeait avec lui, obéissant docilement aux lois de la gravité. Bizarre.

Il enfila sa robe de chambre aux couleurs de Gryffondor afin de cacher son anormalité. Il savait exactement d'où cela venait : Astharoth était plus que las d'attendre sa deuxième âme, et il tenait à lui faire savoir que le rêve de la nuit passée n'en était pas un, et qu'il allait le rappeler à la réalité de ses devoirs envers la magie démoniaque aussi souvent que possible.

Mauvais augure, par un si beau matin...

Avant que James et Sirius ne se décident enfin à se lever, Harry traversa le dortoir, saisissant au passage un pantalon et une chemise au hasard, avec des sous-vêtements propres, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain afin de voir si le phénomène ne s'étendait pas ailleurs sur lui.

« _Que ce soit autour du tatouage, ça ne peut être qu'un hasard, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Autant dire qu'il _essayait_ de se convaincre...

Après un examen complet, Harry fut rassuré de ne rien trouver d'autre sur son corps. La tâche verdâtre n'était pas douloureuse, mais il avait l'intime conviction que le lieu de son apparition était en corrélation avec la Marque de la Loge, et que c'était une manière plutôt vicieuse de la part d'Astharoth de le marquer de sa griffe à lui. Une manière de lui signifier « Tu m'appartiens. »

« _En même temps, à quoi peut-on s'attendre avec un démon ? Dans la magie démoniaque, on ne peut pas être surpris : on est en droit de s'attendre au pire en toute sécurité, puisque c'est toujours le pire qui arrivera. Un avantage, au moins..._ » Songea-t-il, ironique bien qu'amer.

Il s'habilla au plus vite afin de ne pas attirer la suspicion de ses camarades, qui n'allaient pas tarder à s'impatienter de l'autre côté de la porte.

Dans le miroir mural de la salle d'eau, au delà de l'aura permanente de puissance qui se dégageait de lui de manière presque inconsciente, et qu'il avait parfois du mal à cacher à certains, tout ce qu'il vit fut un homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence, dans une forme extraordinaire mais à l'air complètement dépassé.

Par les événements, par ses pensées, par lui-même.

Son corps et sa puissance, outils de pouvoir par excellence, avaient grandi trop vite par rapport au garçon qui les maniait. Il ne se sentait pas encore les épaules assez larges pour assumer les responsabilités qui lui incombaient. Il lui fallait encore un peu de temps. Mais il parvenait au bout de ces réserves si précieuses de semaines, de jours, d'heures. Du temps, il n'en avait presque plus.

Il devait prendre une décision difficile, deux à vrai dire.

Qui devait-il tuer ?

Et où devait-il le faire.

Car si une seconde disparition venait à se produire au château et qu'il était à nouveau retrouvé inconscient, ou aux portes du coma, alors son grand-père ne manquerait pas d'enquêter cette fois-ci, et Harry ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui donner de quoi le soupçonner.

La conclusion était simple : Astharoth réclamait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui offrir ici et maintenant.

Ailleurs et demain, par contre, était une autre paire de manches. Ailleurs et demain était possible, même si difficilement acceptable.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain, la mort dans l'âme.

**&**

Ces derniers temps, William ne voyait pas beaucoup Faustine, encore qu'il la côtoyât plus souvent que Gilian Potter. Cette situation, au départ problématique, s'était enlisée et perdurait depuis bientôt deux ans. Les mois passés auprès de Faustine étaient autant de semaines loin de Gilian et, désormais, au fond de lui, William se sentait plus marié à son amante qu'à sa propre femme.

Gilian lui crachait régulièrement qu'il était seul à avoir provoqué cette situation, cependant William n'était pas de cet avis. Ce n'était pas de la mauvaise foi, simplement une constatation. S'il était allé voir ailleurs, au départ, c'est parce que Gilian le traitait comme son deuxième fils et non plus l'homme qui partageait son lit, et que cette manière de faire déplaisait fortement au concerné. William avait compris que son couple était à la dérive bien avant de voir en Faustine quelqu'un d'autre qu'une collègue de travail ; une délicieuse femme, élégante et intelligente, plus jeune que lui de surcroît (même si de quelques années à peine), et qui le faisait se sentir vivant.

William n'avait fait que donner le coup de grâce à un couple depuis longtemps mort. Pourtant, au bout de six mois, Gilian ne s'était toujours pas décidée à ne serait-ce que lire les papiers de demande de divorce posés sur la commode d'entrée de la maison de la famille Potter.

D'ailleurs... « _C'est d'une ironie folle_ » songea William, tout en sortant de la lecture du rapport de mission de Maugrey qu'il était censé avoir lu et tamponné hier soir déjà.

La famille Potter habitait dans la même grande maison depuis des générations. Lorsqu'une génération nouvelle naissait, on l'agrandissait magiquement, et cette nouvelle aile de ce qui pourrait en fait s'appeler un manoir servait à accueillir l'enfant pour sa vie toute entière. Cette tradition, un peu clanique, était le ciment de leur grande fratrie, célèbre de par les grands personnages qui en étaient sortis, ainsi que les siècles de respect de l'idéologie classique sorcière de la famille, un peu comme les Black ou les Malfoy pouvaient l'être (la plupart des mauvais côtés en moins)...

La famille Potter, aussi, avait ses moutons noirs, même si par chez eux, ils n'étaient ni reniés par tous, ni supprimés de l'héritage, simplement différents. Éloignés. Mais toujours bien accueillis, car la famille Potter considérait sa maison comme un sanctuaire de sang. Le lieu où tous se retrouvent.

Toutefois, pour qui entrait dans la famille, et s'installait dans la maison avec sa femme ou son époux, une deuxième tradition voulait que le conjoint arrivant apporte une pierre à l'édifice – un meuble, la plupart du temps, en fait.

À la maison Potter de Godric's Hollow, Gilian avait fait don d'une magnifique commode en bois tourné et poli, d'une valeur inestimable, fabriquée par un ébéniste moldu puis ensorcelé par Gilian elle-même, de manière à être un surveillant actif de la maison.

Et, oubliant ce détail, le meuble faisant partie du décor de la maison depuis vingt ans, William y avait négligemment posé les papiers du divorce un soir qu'il rentrait du Ministère.

Autant dire que Gilian l'avait encore plus mal pris que prévu... Car, elle, n'avait jamais oublié la valeur sentimentale et hautement symbolique de cet objet...

William sursauta quand il vit la porte de son petit bureau de fonction s'ouvrir violemment et claquer contre le mur. Faustine surgit, écumante, et lui donna une bonne raison de ne plus faire semblant de lire le rapport de mission de Maugrey qui, s'il était pourvu d'un sens du détail inné, avait un style d'une pompe inégalable et un rythme d'un ennui plus que mortel.

Faustine avait couru tant et si vite qu'elle dut s'appuyer au chambranle pour reprendre son souffle, agitant l'autre main en signe d'attente. William se leva pour dégager de son foutoir de papiers et de dossiers la chaise logiquement réservée aux invités. Il ne recevait jamais qui que ce soit dans ce bureau-placard ! (et non, il n'était pas bordélique, il avait simplement un sens de l'ordre différent de la normale).

Il aida Faustine à reprendre son souffle, doucement, lui serrant la main qu'elle avait levée, et caressa ses cheveux ébouriffés par la course. La jeune femme ouvrit le col de sa robe pourpre d'Auror pour se rafraîchir et, son cœur et sa respiration un peu calmés, fit les quelque pas qui la séparaient du fauteuil pour s'y effondrer.

Son teint habituellement pâle, comme toutes les peaux des personnes rousses ou approchant, était d'un rose soutenu. Ses pupilles étrécies brillaient de fatigue – ou d'urgence ?

Dans tous les cas, son état et son air catastrophé l'avaient tout de suite inquiété.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il sans préambule, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas croisés depuis deux jours entiers. « Harry s'est déjà couché ? Il n'est que neuf heures du soir pourtant. »

Faustine était attachée à la surveillance de Potter-Brocklehurst depuis que Rigel Barjow et lui avaient disparu toute une nuit durant, et qu'un seul d'entre eux en était revenu, à peine conscient.

« Justement, j'en reviens... »

« Et ? Quoi ? »

William s'accroupit auprès d'elle, posant une main par dessus la sienne afin de la mettre en confiance et de l'inviter à parler – geste un peu malheureux car il le faisait aussi avec les suspects...

Dans le petit bureau, l'air semblait soudain chargé de poussière. C'était peut être le cas avant, déjà, mais William avait peur pour Harry, soudain, et respirer devenait difficile.

« Quoi ? » répéta-t-il encore.

Faustine le fixa dans les yeux et adopta le ton monocorde de l'Auror au rapport, procédé utilisé afin de calmer l'auditeur en cas de situation très grave.

Cela ne rassura pas William, bien au contraire...

Il sentit la main de Faustine trembler sous la sienne. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, mais il préféra focaliser son attention sur le balancier presque lent d'une mèche de ses cheveux, qui allait au rythme de sa respiration moins saccadée.

« Ce matin, il s'est levé plus tard que de coutume. Les jours précédents, il n'avait pas dévié de son rituel d'une demi-heure : il se lève plus tôt que les autres et va méditer dans la salle commune. Il a apparemment pris la décision, sage, d'élever sa puissance magique. Seul la plupart du temps, parfois avec son ami gryffondor, Franck Longdubat. Ce matin, il n'a rien fait. Il est rentré très tard hier soir d'une de ces séances solitaires de méditation, on peut supposer que le changement d'habitude de ce matin et son levé tardif sont liés à cela, cependant, les jours précédents, aussi, il se couchait bien après les autres, sauf fatigue extrême. Il dispose d'une endurance assez incroyable. La méditation doit l'aider. Il la pratique vraiment à très haut niveau, de ce que j'en ai vu. Moi-même j'ai du mal à rentrer aussi vite dans cet état de transe lorsque je pratique. »

« Je vois. Et ? »

Ce léger changement d'attitude ne devait pas être la cause directe de son alarmement...

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

Faustine inspira un grand coup et reprit, les yeux toujours braqués dans ceux, fuyants, de son amant et commandant en chef :

« Je l'ai vu, hier soir, quitter la salle commune alors que _tous_ ses amis y étaient réunis. Cela s'est passé peu avant dix-sept heures trente. Il a traversé Poudlard pour aller dans une salle de cours déserte que je ne l'avais jamais vu rejoindre depuis que je le surveille. Invisible, j'ai voulu le suivre, comme tu le devines, mais quelque chose m'en a empêchée. »

« Harry ? Vous vous êtes battus, c'est ça ? » S'écria William horrifié.

Faustine secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Un sortilège. Soit il savait qu'il était suivi, soit il ne voulait pas l'être. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai échoué à entrer. Ses exercices de méditation sont loin d'être inefficaces. Il est très puissant pour son âge et sa maturité magique, ça en fait presque peur... peut être plus que toi ou moi. » Ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est un Potter et il a voyagé dans le passé, il a survécu à tout ce qu'il nous a raconté, puis prouvé. Cela ne me surprend pas trop, ça me rend plutôt fier, en fait. »

« Moi ça m'inquiète. Tu devrais plus te méfier. Je t'avais prévenu à ce sujet, dès le départ ! » Dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation cette fois.

Elle reprit une mine plus impassible ainsi qu'un ton de voix plus strict pour reprendre son rapport où il en était :

« Toujours est-il qu'une deuxième surprise m'attendait : quelqu'un l'a rejoint. Il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous et ce n'était pas l'un des membres de son petit groupe de défense, qu'il a créé avec ton fils et leurs amis. »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« C'était Regulus Black. Très pressé en arrivant, très pressé en repartant. Il a pu rentrer et sortir, c'était lui que Harry attendait. Et leur rencontre était secrète, je ne pense pas que Sirius soit au courant, surtout vu la teneur des relations avec son frère, quasi inexistantes hormis la haine. J'ai tenté d'écouter ou de désillusionner une petite partie du mur pour voir ce qui se passait, impossible : la personne ayant ensorcelé la pièce – probablement Harry – a pensé à tout. Harry n'est pas ressorti après le départ de Regulus. Un peu moins d'une heure a passé. Quand il est ressorti, il avait l'air épuisé, mal en point. Il était très pâle, et il se touchait tout le temps le bras gauche, au creux du coude exactement. »

Ce fut au tour de William de pâlir.

Un rendez-vous secret avec un futur Mangemort, qui trainait avec Lucy Rosier, sœur d'Evan, Rosier, un Mangemort avéré et très dangereux... et Harry au milieu, avec cette histoire d'avant-bras...

« Tu... tu crois qu'il s'est fait marquer? Que Voldemort a réussi a... »

« Hmm, hmm... » Fit Faustine, en acquiesçant cette fois-ci. « Je n'ai aucune preuve. »

« Tu aurais dû aller le... le voir, lui parler, essayer de savoir en lançant un sort discret sur sa manche... Tu aurais du le faire !!! » S'exclama-t-il enfin, presque hors de lui, les yeux exorbités. Il cria : « La Marque des Ténèbres, BON SANG ! »

« J'AI VÉRIFIÉ, JE TE SIGNALE ! » hurla-t-elle en retour. « MAIS DÈS QU'IL S'AGIT DE LUI, TU PERDS TOUTE OBJECTIVITÉ ! »

William se calma.

« Et le pire est à venir, alors reste maître de toi. C'est toi qui devrais t'asseoir. » Lança-t-elle, un peu méchante, mais amère de se faire gronder telle une enfant alors qu'elle n'avait fait que son travail, et bien en plus, comme William allait le constater.

« J'ai vérifié : j'ai révélé son bras, et rien, il n'y avait rien du tout. Et il n'a pas pu sentir le sort que j'ai lancé car c'était sur son vêtement, et non sur lui. »

« Et nous savons que les Mangemorts ne peuvent dissimuler la marque, leur Maître ayant fait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas possible de l'enlever. » récita William.

« Exact. J'ai continué à le suivre. C'était donc hier soir, et comme je te l'ai dit, ce matin, il s'est levé en retard. La journée s'est bien passée, il n'a plus trop touché son bras, pas plus que la normale quoi. Je pensais que tout allait revenir à la normale. Mais après le repas, il s'est éclipsé, en souhaitant bonne nuit à ses amis. Tout avait l'air parfaitement normal. Sauf qu'il est allé à son dortoir au lieu d'aller méditer dans la salle-sur-demande. »

« Et ? »

« Et quand je suis parvenue à y entrer discrètement, à peine une minute après lui, je n'y ai trouvé personne. »

William se crispa.

« J'ai fouillé la salle de bain, vérifié qu'il ne voulait pas simplement savoir qui le suivait en lançant des sorts de révélision. Il n'était nulle part. »

Un temps.

« Puis j'ai regardé ses affaires. Elles n'étaient plus là. »

William retint son souffle.

« Je suis désolée... » Chuchota enfin Faustine. « Je ne l'ai laissé seul qu'une minute mais je crois que... je crois qu'il est parti. »

« Il a quitté Poudlard ? »

William n'y croyait pas.

« Il a quitté Poudlard... » Répondit-elle en écho.

**&**

La disparition ne put être 'effective' que le lendemain matin, car il arrivait parfois que les élèves ne passent pas la nuit dans leur propre dortoir, certaines personnes s'étant rapprochées avec la guerre qui grondait au dehors. Harry aurait pu être de ceux-là. Cependant, les soupçons de Faustine se confirmèrent. Les jours suivants, William eut l'espoir furtif de le retrouver non loin, même blessé.

Il ne voulait qu'une chose : le savoir près de lui.

Mort ou vivant, mais pas cette incertitude. Tout sauf ça.

Que Voldemort l'ait enlevé, ou qu'Harry se soit engagé chez les Mangemorts, ou bien encore qu'il ait quitté Poudlard pour une autre raison, ce ne pouvait qu'être grave. Tous les cas étaient graves, ici. Même le meilleur d'entre eux devenait le pire.

Et si Voldemort avait appris pour le voyageur temporel ? Et si Harry fonçait dans un piège, quel qu'il fût ? Les hypothèses étaient si nombreuses que chaque réunion de La Main pour (le jeu de mots n'étant pas voulu) mettre la main sur Harry Potter se soldait par une migraine affreuse qui vrillait les tempes de William. C'était parfois si fort que la tête lui tournait et qu'il devait s'allonger.

Il aurait perdu James qu'il ne se serait pas senti plus mal.

Harry parti, il perdait un fils. C'était tout comme.

« _Et qu'est-ce qui a pu l'amener à faire ça ? À partir ? Nous n'avons rien vu venir, Faustine n'aurait rien pu prévoir. Je n'ai pas à lui en vouloir, même si c'est sous sa surveillance qu'il a disparu. Elle l'a suivi vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, en étant presque tout le temps à ses côtés, ça ne pouvait pas être sa faute !_ »

Et pourtant, sans parvenir à la retenir, William ressentait de l'amertume, et Faustine faisait les frais de celle-ci. Avec le départ d'Harry, ils s'étaient retrouvés, avaient enfin pu passer plus de temps ensemble, mais à quel prix ? William n'y mettait plus autant de cœur qu'avant.

Quand il la voyait, désormais, il pensait à ce qu'elle lui avait fait perdre, non plus à ce qu'elle lui apportait.

Gilian. Le lien avec James. Harry.

Et lui-même ?

William ne savait plus où il en était, dans trop de domaines de sa vie, et les conflits et problèmes étaient si multiples à gérer et si urgents à régler qu'il avait sans cesse l'impression d'être un navire en pleine mer qui luttait contre un tourbillon implacable...

William se souvint tout à coup qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Dumbledore dans son bureau. Il regarda l'heure, et s'aperçut que le temps avait filé plus vite que prévu. Dans cinq minutes, il serait en retard ! Il se leva, ajusta sa robe pourpre, puis sortit du petit cagibi qui lui servait de lieu de travail à Poudlard.

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau directorial fut de courte durée. William retrouva avec plaisir l'ambiance chaleureuse du grand feu et de la lumière dispensée par le phénix Fumseck, ainsi que les regards attentifs, ou endormis, des portraits accrochés aux hauts murs de pierre.

Un lieu rassurant pour une entrevue qui s'annonçait stressante.

Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau et, avec la façon toute particulière qu'il avait de faire sentir à son visiteur qu'il n'était ni en avance ni en retard, mais précisément à l'heure dite, il accueillit William et le salua.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Le sujet que nous avons à discuter n'est ni agréable ni facile, alors rendons le cadre aussi facile et agréable que possible. Thé ? Café ? »

« Café, noir, serré. »

« Patty ? »

« Tout de suite, Monsieur. » fit humblement l'elfe en s'affairant.

Le directeur de l'école ne s'embarrassa pas d'un préambule, en venant directement à l'objet de sa convocation :

« William, c'est un ordre que je vous donne en tant que chef de l'Ordre du Phénix : ne cherchez pas Harry. »

« Que… quoi ? Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? »

« Pas moi, vous. Votre capacité de raisonnement est faussée depuis que vous avez appris la nouvelle, on croirait un lion en cage ! Vous êtes le meilleur pour défendre le peuple, William, mais vous perdez vos moyens. Oh, vous êtes un excellent combattant, ne me regardez pas comme ça : cependant quand il s'agit de votre famille, vous avez le sens du sacrifice. »

William cilla sur le café que l'elfe lui confiait, avant de répondre :

« Qu'entendez-vous par là ? En quoi cela est-il mauvais par les temps qui courent d'être prêt à tout pour sauver ceux qui comptent ? »

Il but une gorgée de son café, grinçant des dents. Sa mâchoire, déjà carrée, avait les traits durcis de la crispation. Cela ne s'arrangea pas quand Dumbledore souffla :

« J'ai besoin de vous : si vous mourrez pour Harry, vous abandonnez votre famille actuelle, ainsi que toutes ces autres familles qui vous considèrent comme un modèle d'équité, de droiture, et… »

« Je me fiche de ces autres, vous ne comprenez pas ? » hurla soudain William.

Il en renversa son café.

« Pour l'instant, c'est le cas. Et après ? Que ferez-vous si Harry est mort ? Introuvable ? Ou carrément incapable de se débrouiller seul ! Le monde a besoin de vous, quand il n'a pas besoin de moi. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir officiel, je suis plus puissant, plus âgé, et je n'ai aucune obligation me retenant à Poudlard. L'école fonctionne au ralenti, et elle continuera très bien sans moi. Si quelqu'un doit chercher Harry, je dois le faire. »

« Vous ne… vous me… »

« Je vous donne un ordre, Auror Potter. Croyez-moi, et ceci n'est pas une menace, juste un avertissement : si vous mourrez, des milliers d'autres vous suivront dans la mort. Par désespoir, par crainte de souffrir, par la lame et les sorts dans la bataille. »

« Vous aussi, vous comptez pour l'opinion publique. Si vous disparaissez… »

« Je ne disparaîtrait pas. Harry l'a dit. Je suis vivant à son époque. »

William fronça les sourcils.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Dumbledore soupira en reposant sa tasse de thé. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à le dire, néanmoins, si William devait l'entendre pour obéir…

La cruauté avait parfois du bon, après tout, si elle pouvait sauver des vies.

« Je suis en vie à son époque et vous non. Qu'arrivera-t-il si le temps n'est qu'une boucle, et que c'est en voulant retrouver le Harry de ce temps que vous êtes mort pour le Harry du futur, et votre famille aussi ? Et si vous provoquiez par ce choix conscient le destin que Harry vous connaît déjà, à savoir, de ne l'avoir jamais connu enfant ? »

« Je… »

« Songez-y, William : qu'arrivera-t-il si vous foncez tête baissée dans les bras de ce Destin ? Moi, je ne mourrai pas. Pas dans les années qui viennent, seulement les suivantes. L'homme qui doit me tuer est encore mon élève. Vous l'avez entendu. »

« Le temps est une boucle ? »

Ce fut au tour de Dumbledore de ciller. Il secoua lentement la tête :

« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas du tout… les dernières nouvelles vont en ce sens : R. A B. est parvenu à nous passer devant malgré les efforts d'Harry. Aussi, je ne préfère pas prendre le risque de parier sur l'invalidité de cette hypothèse. Tâchez de vivre, moi je vivrai de toute manière. Nous sommes d'accord ? »

L'Auror hocha la tête sans conviction, le goût amer de la fatalité au fond de sa gorge.

**&**

Si William Potter avait été nommé sans hésitation à la tête du département des Aurors, ce n'était ni pour son esprit stratégique, ni sa puissance magique : il avait tout simplement le don de bien s'entourer, de séparer la lie du nectar, et donc de savoir reconnaître d'un seul regard les personnes auxquelles il pouvait se fier.

Si Faustine, Gidéon, Fabian et Alastor faisaient partis de La Main, c'était pour leurs qualités, et avant tout pour leur loyauté. Celle-ci n'avait plus besoin d'être mise à l'épreuve : William savait qu'il tenait là ses meilleurs hommes de terrain, car capables du meilleur même dans les pires situations. Jusqu'à la fin, et même après, ils resteraient fidèles à la cause qu'ils défendaient.

Si William Potter avait épousé Gilian, c'était également pour cette raison. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit que ce puisse être lui qui trahisse un jour la confiance de sa femme. Pourtant, les faits étaient là.

« _Est-ce que je mérite la confiance que tous ces gens m'accordent ?_ »

Quand William avait proposé d'aller eux-mêmes récupérer le 'dossier Brocklehurst' dans les archives du Ministère envahi de Mangemorts gravitant autour de cet élément capital sans même le savoir, les membres de La Main avaient avancé des contre-arguments, afin que la meilleure décision soit prise. Ils s'étaient finalement rangés du côté de William : puisque l'Auror major ne se décidait pas à agir, ils devaient prendre les devants.

C'était aussi pour cet esprit d'initiative particulièrement développé que William était Auror en chef sur le terrain. La paperasse, il verrait pour la fin de carrière ; pour l'instant, cela aurait dû être le travail de l'Auror major en question…

« _Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'il soit passé du mauvais côté du gouvernement. Un traître de plus, m'est avis. Malgré lui ou non, la question n'est pas à poser : il faut s'en méfier_. »

Pire, l'insistance de William pour que l'Auror major détruise le 'dossier Brocklehurst' avait pu mettre la puce à l'oreille de celui-ci, et donc alerter Voldemort.

La Main allait agir, se saisir de l'affaire, et la faire disparaître dans un élégant mouvement de poignet… en effet, sa poigne brutale broierait tous les indices pouvant mettre Ralph en danger. William se l'était juré. Il faisait confiance à Dumbledore pour retrouver le jeune homme ; toutefois, lui ne pouvait rester dans l'ombre sans agir. Alors, il agissait, et La Main avec lui.

William marchait en tête du petit groupe qui se dirigeait vers le Ministère. En apparence détendus, tous gardaient leur baguette à portée, sans pour autant la montrer. La discrétion était de mise. Même s'ils étaient officiellement toujours acceptés dans le Ministère – car ils étaient encore censés être au service de ce dernier, corrompu jusqu'à la secrétaire –, ils s'apprêtaient techniquement à cambrioler les lieux.

La tension monta d'un cran. Faustine, qui malgré les semaines de séparation en mission n'avait pas pour autant perdu son sens de l'observation, se rapprocha de William. Son bras frôla le sien, et cette simple attention suffit à le détendre.

Ils parvinrent en vue de la cabine téléphonique rouge qui servait d'entrée aux visiteurs. William tourna au coin, puis entra tout de suite dans l'édifice, par la porte étroite qui jouxtait l'angle du bâtiment. Il s'agissait d'une boutique de philatélie, couverture admirable pour le Ministère : les clients étaient tous des habitués, les quelques inconnus venaient de loin à la recherche du timbre rare et téléphonaient donc avant de passer pour s'assurer de la disponibilité de l'objet et, enfin, le magasin était insoupçonnable.

Au détail près qu'il y régnait une chaleur infernale, et ce, à cause de la cheminée de l'arrière boutique. L'accès était réservé aux agents de terrain seulement, qui ne pouvaient accéder au Ministère par leur propre cheminée, et s'avérait très emprunté ces derniers temps, notamment par les Aurors.

Le jeune maître des lieux les salua d'un air absent, occupé avec un client apparemment très exigeant, qui réclamait à cors et à cris un timbre congolais de 1945. Il ne fit donc pas attention aux mines renfrognées et soudain concentrées des visiteurs.

Parvenus à l'arrière boutique, William, Faustine, Gidéon, Fabian et Maugrey prirent chacun une généreuse poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le seau en bronze prévu à cet effet sur le linteau de cheminée. Gidéon en fit tomber quelques grains dans le feu et l'âtre tourna au vert, sans effet pour l'instant, dans l'attente d'un voyageur.

William retint son ami d'un geste, afin de faire un dernier point.

« Passé cette limite, ce lieu, cette entrée, vous devenez passibles d'emprisonnement et d'amende pour ce que nous allons faire. Vous en êtes conscient ? »

« Si nous ne le faisons pas, ton petit-fils et le reste du monde sont passibles de mort lente et douloureuse, alors on y va. » siffla Fabian.

« Rappelez-vous : on ne parle à personne, et si on le doit, je suis le seul à parler. » dit William, pensant qu'il était bon de le préciser à nouveau. « On n'attaque pas, nous ne devons pas lancer le premier sort en cas de dérapage. Si cela tourne mal, je reste, Maugrey, tu prendras les rennes et iras prévenir l'Ordre. »

« Will… » Souffla Faustine. « Tu es certain que cette décision-là est la bonne ? »

L'Auror Potter se tourna vers la jeune femme, et les autres firent semblant de ne rien entendre.

« Les sentiments ne doivent pas interférer, Auror Bouvaist. Ce n'est pas la meilleure solution, c'est la seule qui pourra sauver la Main si elle se fait prendre. L'un de nous doit se sacrifier et c'est moi, car s'ils m'ont-ils ne vous chercheront pas, ils se concentreront sur moi, trop heureux de m'avoir. »

« Mais… »

« On y va. » la coupa-t-il.

Il jeta la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre. Le feu réalimenté fit un bond émeraude vers le haut de la cheminée de briques rouges quand William y entra. Il prononça distinctement : « Ministère de la magie, hall quatre. »

Et disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes.

Ses compagnons d'armes le rejoignirent dans les secondes qui suivirent. Aussitôt, William se dirigea vers le grand ascenseur de verre, qui allait à l'horizontale aussi bien qu'à la verticale, et dont le ministère était si fier. Malheureusement, il posait problème à La Main : non seulement la discrétion s'avérait essentielle à la réussite de son plan, mais en plus, le fait d'être ainsi réunis tous ensemble dans un espace si réduit rendait le groupe vulnérable.

William appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Une cabine proche se déplaça dans le tuyau transparent avec, à son bord, une personne visiblement seule.

Quand les portes translucides s'ouvrirent, la personne se retourna. William, qui ne s'attendait pas à croiser ce visage en ces lieux et à cette heure si tardive, eut l'impression que le décor autour de lui se diluait, perdait consistance, et se fondait en un seul mur noir au profit de la figure qui lui faisait face.

Gilian le fixait d'un œil noir, plus noir encore que les immenses pierres qui dallaient le sol du Ministère. William n'eut guère le temps de s'interroger sur la cause – était-ce de colère ou bien de tristesse ? – qu'elle leva le bras et lança : « _Avada_… »

Son premier réflexe fut de lui envoyer un coup de poing, qui tomba au niveau de la joue.

William recula. La Main s'écarta autour de lui comme une volée de moineau, mais resta à la périphérie, quoique les ordres fussent clairs en cas d'attaque.

Seule au fond de la cabine, Gilian n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Pourtant, l'impossible se produisit : bien qu'il ait porté le coup, William s'effondra à genoux, poussant un cri déchirant. Faustine se précipita vers lui, rompant la formation, et les chances se renversèrent.

Gilian, indifférente à la peine de son époux, sortit de la cabine de verre. Elle engagea le combat avec les jumeaux Prewett, d'un sortilège impardonnable.

William entendit les mots, et au fond de lui, il revivait la dernière minute écoulée.

Il revoyait Gilian, le visage blême, les yeux cernés, l'obsession et la folie couvant au fond de son regard. Un regard… qui pouvait tant contenir, tant révéler, et tant détruire. Plus que le fait qu'elle ait essayé d'attenter à sa vie, c'était ce regard à la fois avide et désespéré qui l'avait saisi. Son cœur, à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, s'était brisé en effectuant le deuil éclair de la femme qu'il avait jadis aimé, celle qui existait dans ses souvenirs et guère plus dans la réalité.

La voix de Faustine, plus pressante que jamais, perça enfin le barrage mental qu'il avait érigé sans le savoir :

« Elle est sous _Imperium_, comme nous le soupçonnions. William ! William ! Réveille-toi, bouge ! Il faut agir ! »

« Gilian… »

« Est sous _Imperium_, on peut l'en sortir ! Vite ! Tu peux encore faire quelque chose pour elle. »

William se releva, se retourna, et vit sa femme aux prises avec Alastor, Gideon et Fabian. La langue-de-plomb ne leur cédait pas un pouce de terrain. Elle se battait non pas avec l'énergie désespoir, mais avec ce feu sacré qui rend n'importe quel combattant difficile à tuer, lorsqu'il est prêt à mourir pour remplir sa mission.

Cette mission, que Voldemort lui avait assigné en la soumettant à l'_Imperium_, quelle était-elle ?

Était-ce de tuer William ?

L'Auror, blessé dans ses sentiments, ne trouvait toujours pas le courage de tirer sur Gilian. Faustine, estimant qu'elle en avait fait assez, brandit sa baguette magique et lança un sort qui rebondit sur un bouclier invisible, que la langue-de-plomb avait dressé dans son dos afin de ne pas être vulnérable.

« _Elle a toujours été une excellente combattante, et un excellent stratège, malheureusement pour nous…_ »

Alors qu'il pensait que ses hommes de main suffiraient à la contenir, Gilian lança une contre-attaque dévastatrice directement sur les baguettes de ses ennemis. William reconnut là la marque des langue-de-plomb, dont le rôle était de garder les plus noirs secrets de la magie expérimentale. Ce sort, entre autres choses, devait en faire partie…

Fabian hurla quand sa baguette rougeoya et explosa littéralement entre ses doigts. Son monde s'effondra en même temps, car il venait de perdre le compagnon le plus important et le plus fidèle de sa vie.

Gilian évita trois nouveaux sorts d'immobilisation lancés par les Aurors, qui jamais ne lanceraient de sort mortels sur elle. Leur grandeur d'âme était en train de leur faire perdre ce combat. Ils évitaient de lui faire du mal, malgré les Impardonnables qu'elle lançait à chaque seconde. De _doloris_ en _avada_, ils sautaient, tournoyaient, évitaient, et répliquaient d'un faible _expelliarmus_.

William ne quittait pas Gilian des yeux, dont la chevelure sombre tournoyait autour d'elle, et formait de temps à autre comme une couronne de ténèbres.

Le mal lui allait bien…

« _Non, ce n'est pas elle_ », se raisonna William. « _Elle ne peut pas s'être sciemment livrée_. »

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir : l'immobiliser et lever le sort, si sort il y avait.

« GILIAN ! REGARDE-MOI ! »

Il lui sembla hurler ces mots, pourtant ils glissèrent sur elle sans qu'elle les entende. Ou alors, elle les ignora.

« GILIAN ! C'EST MOI QUE TU VEUX, ALORS BATS-TOI CONTRE MOI ! »

Ces derniers termes, en revanche, l'arrachèrent de sa tornade furieuse. William donna l'ordre à ses compagnons de stopper l'attaque. Par prudence, ils construisirent un sortilège de protection autour d'eux. Faustine, désespérée, regarda Gilian se tourner vers William.

Les anciens amants se considérèrent avec froideur, du moins en apparence, car de l'intérieur, William se sentit soudain bouillir de rage. De son regard, qu'il espérait déterminé, il accrocha celui de Gilian, afin de retenir son attention. Il devina plus qu'il ne vit Fabian et Gidéon léviter et se placer derrière la femme, afin de l'entourer et la prendre à revers si les choses se corsaient.

« William… » Susurra Gilian d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas, à la fois prédatrice et menaçante, au lieu d'être, comme à son habitude, maternelle et protectrice. « Ton heure a sonné. C'est la fin de notre couple, mon chéri. »

« Notre couple est mort il y a plusieurs années… ne l'oublie pas. »

« Je n'oublie pas que tu couches avec cette chienne rousse. J'ai de bonnes raisons de t'en vouloir, d'être passée de l'autre côté… »

« Ne te justifie pas. Ça n'excusera rien. »

« Comme si je voulais être excusée. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, et ses cheveux bruns dégoulinèrent le long de son épaule en une longue cascade sensuelle. Leur déplacement révéla un détail important : la marque dans le cou de plusieurs petits boutons noirs, apparus à cause des sorts de signalement que lançaient les Aurors pendant leurs combats contre les Mangemorts.

Cela signifiait que Gilian avait participé à une opération lancée par les encagoulés, et ce, sans se faire prendre… Elle était donc à ce point traîtresse.

La détermination de William se fit plus forte : il devait en finir. Il devait donner le coup de grâce à son couple, à leur relation, à la femme qu'il avait aimé, afin de les délivrer tous deux des fantômes de leur passé, et de leur présent.

Car si Gilian avait été choisie par les Mangemorts pour subir un _Imperium_, c'était bien parce que William, Auror en chef, meneur de la Main, était son époux. Était censé l'aimer…

Sans avertissement, il lança :

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

Gilian l'évita. Le sort alla s'échouer sur l'une des immenses dalles de granit noir qui constituaient le sol, et fut tout de suite absorbé – l'une des protections internes du Ministère, prévue à cet effet.

Sa femme tournoya sur elle-même, et ce que William crut être un effet de style s'avéra en fait un moyen de détourner son attention du sort qu'elle lança :

« _Cruciatus_ ! »

Il sentit ses chevilles et ses poignets brûler, et le contre-sort s'échappa de ses lèvres juste à temps – sinon, les clous auraient jailli de sa chair pour le crucifier dans les airs…

« _Pyro_ ! »

A la surprise générale, ce sort ne venait pas de Gilian.

A son charme incandescent, William donna la forme d'un serpent qui s'enroula autour de l'ennemie. L'atmosphère brûlante aurait du suffire à la contenir, mais elle s'arrosa elle-même d'une vague qui naquit de sa baguette, pour s'échouer tout autour en corolle.

Le feu ne tint pas sous le choc.

Mais William s'y attendait.

« _Gelasco_. »

Un craquement discret se propagea en même temps que l'eau ainsi répandue gelait instantanément. Gilian, impuissante, vit la glace gagner ses pieds, monter sur ses jambes trempées, figer son buste mouillé, et manquer geler ses cheveux collés contre son front. Le froid la brûla plus que les flammes de tantôt, ce qui lui arracha un cri déchirant.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! » lança William, sûr de bien atteindre sa cible enfin immobile.

Cependant, la langue-de-plomb qui s'était fait langue-de-vipère avait protégé celle-ci d'un contre-sort de son crû. Le sortilège de désarmement revint droit sur William, qui l'évita de peu, et se perdit dans la pierre d'une colonne derrière lui. Le granit l'absorba heureusement, ce qui lui évita de se le prendre à revers, en plein dans le dos.

« C'est fini Gilian. »

La pauvre bleuissait à vue d'œil. Quoique le sort de gel n'atteignit que l'eau proprement liquide, il commençait à s'immiscer dans on organisme, progressant à travers les gouttes d'humidité sous ses vêtements. Si elle ne se rendait pas, il gèlerait son corps et sa chair en plus de l'immobiliser.

Elle mourrait.

Pour l'instant, elle ne risquait que des engelures.

« Lâche ta baguette. »

« Je ne peux pas… idiot. » grelotta-t-elle. Ses dents ne pouvaient pas claquer, car la glace immobilisait sa mâchoire.

Gilian sentait sa langue devenir glacée, lourde, difficile à manier. Il lui sembla crier ces mots qu'elle ne fit que murmurer.

William s'approcha et Fabian, sur son ordre lancé d'un simple hochement de tête, s'avança aussi et lui prit sa baguette. Il savait qu'en la lui dérobant ainsi, au sortir d'un combat, il gagnait également l'ascendant sur l'item magique. Cette baguette lui obéirait aussi bien que son ancienne, car c'était ainsi que la magie fonctionnait. Elle suivait la loi du plus fort, elle aussi. Peu de sorciers savaient cela. Heureusement pour Fabian, il en faisait partie. Sans cela, il aurait pu tout perdre lors de ce duel.

« Nous allons te désenchanter dès maintenant. Tu vas retrouver tes esprits. » Souffla William. « _Degelasco_. » ajouta-t-il, et la glace commença à fondre, perdant peu à peu du terrain.

Gilian retrouva de sa mobilité. Si elle avait eu l'intention de s'enfuir, celle-ci fut contrecarrée par la poigne puissante d'Alastor et Gidéon qui la saisirent de concert au niveau des bras. Fabian et Faustine gardaient leurs baguettes rivées sur elle.

« Est-ce que tu es seule, ici, ou y a-t-il des Mangemorts dans les parages ? D'autres personnes sous _Imperium_ ? »

« Ah ah ah ! » ricana Gilian, les yeux fous, et la bave aux lèvres tandis qu'elle mâchait sa langue bleuie pour y faire revenir la vie que la glace avait chassée. « Vas-tu torturer ta femme pour la faire parler ? Ou vas-tu utiliser la douceur ? Tu me veux douce et docile, ou sauvage et irascible ? Comme lorsque nous… »

« ASSEZ ! »

Cela lui coupa net le sifflet. William enchaîna :

« _Magianihilare_. »

Il y mit toute sa conviction, et cela suffit à faire sauter l'enchantement qui maintenait l'esprit de Gilian prisonnière. Comme de bien entendu, son corps perdit soudain tout son tonus. Elle s'écroula pareille à une poupée de chiffon dans les bras de ses gardiens qui, surpris, vacillèrent sur leur jambes avant de se reprendre. Ils ne la lâchèrent pas pour autant. Ce pouvait être une nouvelle tromperie.

« Gilian… » Appela William en s'approchant, baguette baissée.

Il glissa sa main entre les deux mèches de cheveux qui entouraient le visage tant aimé jadis, tourné vers le sol.

« Gilian. » répéta-t-il de sa voix la plus douce. « Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Elle bougea, sans parler. Au moins réagissait-elle sans violence, ce qui pouvait être considéré comme un progrès en soi.

« Mon chéri ? C'est toi ? »

La voix aussi bien que le ton employé étaient radicalement différents des minutes précédentes.

« Oui. »

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Au Ministère. Tu as l'impression d'émerger d'un long rêve cotonneux, et c'est normal, tu as été envoûtée. C'était un _Imperium_. J'ignore depuis combien de temps. »

« Oh… »

Elle n'avait pas la force de relever la tête. Gidéon et Alastor, compatissant, la déposèrent avec délicatesse sur le sol. Ses genoux ne la soutinrent pas, et elle dut s'asseoir par terre. William s'accroupit en face d'elle. Il n'avait pas levé la main de son menton, qu'il redressa afin de contempler son visage.

Dévasté, c'était l'unique mot pouvant le caractériser. Trop fatiguée pour sangloter, elle n'en pleurait pas moins toutes les larmes de son corps, et c'était beaucoup considérant le sort de gel qu'elle venait de subir.

« Oh, William, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Beaucoup de choses que tu vas regretter, je le crains… »

« Je… je me souviens de… mon dernier souvenir clair, c'est notre cuisine, et notre plat préféré que j'ai préparé juste pour moi, car… car je savais que tu ne rentrerais pas ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs. Et… »

« Continue. »

« Et j'ai entendu la porte grincer, j'ai crû que tu revenais enfin vers moi, un peu, même un peu et… »

Son visage se ferma, ses pleurs redoublèrent. Les larmes glissaient dans le sillon de ses rides légères, dans le creux de ses joues maigres, longs fleuves agités par les remords.

« Et ce n'était pas toi. Ce n'est jamais toi. J'aurais dû me méfier… »

« Ils sont venus à la maison. » soupira William. « Je l'avais protégée pourtant. »

« Pas assez, apparemment. »

Le reproche perçait dans ces dernières paroles. Faustine ainsi que William se sentaient incroyablement mal à l'aise.

« Ce n'est jamais toi, et ce ne le sera plus jamais. Je crois que j'ai signé les papiers du divorce pendant que j'étais sous l'influence de l'_Imperium_… le pire, c'est que tu n'en as rien su, car tu n'es pas revenu entre temps. Tu m'as _abandonnée_ à tes ennemis. À nos ennemis… je crois que signer ces papiers, je ne le regrette pas. Oh, non, pas un seul instant… tu crois que je peux remercier Tu-sais-qui pour m'avoir épargné de faire cela en mon âme et conscience ? De m'avoir facilité la tâche ? »

De la tristesse, la voilà qui passait à la colère, et William n'avait pas la force de la contredire. Elle avait raison de toute manière.

Il la laissa parler un moment, envoyer ses dernières forces dans cet élan de rage qui la soulevait, puis lui demanda, aussi impassible que possible :

« Gilian, j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi Voldemort t'a postée ici. Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? »

« Oui. »

Elle tressaillit, tout en lui lançant un autre de ces regards mauvais, par en-dessous sa frange complètement aplatie contre son front à cause de l'eau. Quelques cheveux commençaient à friser.

« Il voulait que je récupère un dossier… »

Elle avait le souffle court. William aussi : dès qu'il entendit le mot « dossier », une alarme sonna au fond de lui. Il présageait le pire, le plus grave, ce qu'il avait redouté. Et, si c'était le cas, il avait complètement échoué à protéger sa famille. De bout en bout.

« Ralph Brocklehurst, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

William déglutit, la gorge soudainement sèche. Il sentit les membres de La Main se crisper à l'entente du nom.

« Tu-sais-qui s'y intéresse de près, je crois. J'ignore de qui il s'agit, mis à part le nom. Par contre… »

« Quoi ? Tu es pâle, d'un coup. » S'étrangla William.

« Je venais justement pour récupérer ce dossier, j'avais enfin réussi à obtenir les autorisations. Tu l'as ? »

« Non. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as donné à l'ennemi. »

Sa voix était plus grondante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Gilian se rétracta, craintive de sa prochaine réaction. Agitée de tremblements à cause du froid, elle secoua la tête, signifiant par là que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'avoir entre les mains : quelqu'un l'a dérobé avant moi. »

« Comment ça ? Et tu l'as vu ? »

William se pencha vers Gilian. Il buvait ses paroles, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le monde semblait se résumer à ce qu'elle disait, à son visage, à sa présence – même si ce n'était plus pour les mêmes raisons qu'autrefois.

« Non, je n'ai vu personne. Mais j'ai un souvenir : deux yeux très bleus, un bleu électrique, oui. Pas humains, par contre. »

William s'assit par terre, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps la position accroupie.

« Nous sommes venus pour rien. » souffla-t-il, vidé de ses forces. « Tout ça pour rien. Rien du tout. »

« Je ne compte pas, après tout. » cracha Gilian.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. » rétorqua William, las de ces batailles.

« Alors quoi ?! »

« Alors la ferme ! » s'exclama-t-il, se relevant sans crier gare. Gilian recula, de peur qu'il la frappe de nouveau. L'ecchymose n'était pas encore apparue sur sa joue, mais elle sentait la douleur pulser au niveau de sa pommette. Son mari ne l'avait jamais frappée auparavant…

William prit sa tête entre ses mains, se massant les tempes pour s'aider à réfléchir. Il ne savait que faire. La situation était grave, Harry risquait de mourir, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Il regarda Gilian, avant de détourner les yeux.

Ainsi assise, par terre, détruite, elle représentait les ruines piétinées de leur famille désunie.

Elle représentait la fin de l'espoir pour les Potter.

Le début de jours encore plus sombres que les nuits les ayant précédés...

* * *

**Prochain chapitre **: « _Les cris de la corneille_ ».


	18. Les cris de la corneille

**Sept vies pour mourir**

**&**

**Auteur :** GabrielleTrompeLaMort

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure – Mystery – Romance

**Titre :** Sept vies pour mourir

**Spoilers :** Post Tome 6, bien que, depuis la parution du Tome 7, j'aie décidé d'inclure certains éléments du Tome 7 à la fanfic.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction n'est pas à but lucratif. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et la Warnerbros Company.

**Résumé : **Certains appellent ça « jouer avec le feu », mais Harry Potter préfère dire qu'il se sert des mêmes armes que son ennemi pour le vaincre. [Voyage dans le temps – Horcruxes]

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou **!

Comme d'habitude, vous connaissez la chanson : en r'tard ! Je suis en r'tard ! Pas d'excuse, si ce n'est que j'ai pris mon temps. Enfin, vous avez ce chapitre courant Mars, j'arrive presque à tenir mes délais. ^^ Je vais tâcher d'accélérer pour le suivant, qui devrait être plus facile à écrire.

Attention, la fin (et même le début un peu) de ce chapitre est très **gore**, ce qui explique que j'ai modifié le rating de la fic pour le monter d'un cran… j'espère néanmoins que ça vous plaira. Il y a une « sacrée putain de bon sang » de révélation à la fin de ce chapitre, je ne vous dis que ça. Ça fait des mois que j'attends de l'écrire et de publier, juste pour votre réaction. ;)

Sinon, mi-avril, mon roman _Entrechats_ paraîtra aux éditions Voy'[el] ! Il s'agit d'un roman de fantasy écrit comme un polar, se déroulant dans une Egypte alternative, du genre « et si la magie avait existé… » Pour ceux que ça intéresse, le lien vers le site de l'éditeur est dans mon profil. Vous y trouverez le résumé et, très bientôt aussi, l'illustration ! (j'ai vu les rough, c'est magnifique 3)

Voilà, fini pour le blabla d'auteur… encore une fois merci à Charlie Black pour sa relecture attentive, et à vous pour vos reviews qui me font toujours plus plaisir à chaque fois !

Bonne lecture,

Gabrielle.

* * *

**Personnages et situations :**

— **Elèves :**

_Ralph Brocklehurst :_ Pseudonyme de notre Harry Potter international au temps des Maraudeurs.

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : _Les Maraudeurs, en septième année, nul besoin de les présenter.

_Lily Evans :_ En septième année à Gryffondor, amie de Marlene McKinnon et de la défunte Helena.

_Marlene McKinnon :_ Amie de Lily et Helena, septième année à Gryffondor, homosexuelle.

_Franck Longdubat :_ En septième année à Gryffondor. Meilleur ami de Rose, en pince sérieusement pour une certaine Alice Hornby.

_Rose Barjow : _Sœur de Rigel Barjow, elle est à Gryffondor en septième année et est très amie avec Franck Longdubat. Ses parents sont les tenanciers de la boutique du même nom au chemin des Embrumes.

_Rigel Barjow :_ Frère de Rose Barjow, il est à Serpentard en septième année, et traîne avec sa bande de caïds, à savoir : Severus Rogue ; Rodolphus Lestrange ; Lucy Rosier et Antonin Dolohov.

_Severus Rogue :_ toujours égal à lui-même, et comme nous le connaissons tous. En septième année lors de l'histoire. L'affaire de la cabane hurlante est déjà passée.

_Regulus Black _: Frère de Sirius Black avec lequel il a de gros problèmes relationnels depuis la fugue de ce dernier, en cinquième année à Serpentard, ami avec Loïs Parkinson, Amycus et Alecto Carrow.

_Loïs Parkinson :_ Cinquième année. Ami avec Regulus Black et les jumeaux Carrow. Craint à Poudlard pour ses élans et regards sadiques et malsains...

_Amycus et Alecto Carrow :_ Cinquièmes années. Mangemorts arrêtés, respectivement hommes et femmes, cités dans le tome six. Famille mangemorte citée dans le tome six, qui apparemment aurait cru Voldemort mort. Par choix, j'ai décidé que les deux personnages suscités seraient de cette famille, mais cela n'est pas sûr. Une simple supposition.

_William Potter_ : père de James Potter, il est l'Auror lieutenant en chef du département de la défense magique, et aussi son porte-parole officiel, avec le commandant principal. Il dirige une équipe d'Aurors, surnommée la Main, car ils sont cinq et soudés jusqu'à la mort. Depuis peu, il enseigne la DCFM à Poudlard.

_Maugrey Fol Œil_ : le seul, l'unique, l'inimitable. Membre de la Main.

_Faustine Bouvaist_ : membre de La Main.

_Fabian et Gidéon Prewett_ : frères de Molly Weasley, membres de la Main.

**-- Professeurs :**

Potions : Horace Slughorn*

DCFM : William Potter

Botanique : Pomona Chourave*

Runes : Albert Vector

Sortilèges : Filius Flitwick*

Métamorphose : Minerva McGonagall*

SACM : Brûlopot

Divination : Melle Cassandra, morte et non remplacée.

_**Cette liste s'enrichira au fur et à mesure des chapitres, et de l'apparition des personnages.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Les cris de la corneille**

**

* * *

  
**

Une corneille poussa un cri lugubre, qui se répercuta en de nombreux échos dans le cimetière. De longues langues de brouillard léchaient les tombes et caressaient les tertres, comme autant de fantômes désireux de se raccrocher aux lambeaux de leur ancienne vie. Un froid saisissant régnait sur les lieux, rendus glacials par l'ambiance morbide. La brume flottait partout au-dessus du sol, le dérobant aux regards trop curieux des visiteurs.

En effet, deux hautes silhouettes encapuchonnées de ténèbres circulaient dans le labyrinthe des pierres, semblant sauter d'une épitaphe à l'autre. Leur venue ajoutait au lugubre, car ils semblaient marcher sur la brume, et non au travers elle.

À vrai dire, ils lévitaient. Des sorciers, à n'en point douter. L'une des silhouettes s'avérait légèrement plus petite que l'autre. Les formes que la cape épousait, le temps d'un mouvement, paraissaient également plus féminines. Elle suivait apparemment l'homme, qui marchait d'un pas sûr au-dessus des nuées, droit vers un but encore inconnu. Plusieurs cryptes se trouvaient devant eux, au fond du cimetière, dans sa partie la plus ancienne. Ils auraient pu se diriger vers n'importe laquelle d'entre elles.

La corneille s'égailla s'égaya à nouveau, provoquant l'envol des corbeaux dans l'arbre voisin, plus gros qu'elle. Tout au plus cousins de l'oiseau solitaire, ils volèrent jusqu'à un nouvel arbre décharné. Le volatile qui les dérangeait les suivit. Ils s'en écartèrent au maximum, ayant décidé de rester sur les branches de l'arbre sec et presque mort de froid cet hiver. La sève était comme figée sous l'écorce. La petite corneille gratta le givre sur sa branche, poussa un autre cri, et les corbeaux s'envolèrent de plus belle. Le manège se répéta plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que les partis se mettent enfin d'accord, à bonne distance l'un de l'autre cependant.

Pendant ce temps, les deux ombres avaient poursuivi leur chemin dans un silence de mort. Ce qui ressemblait à une troisième silhouette émergea de la brume. Des branchages craquaient sous ses pas. Un cri s'ensuivit, bientôt étouffé par une main plus rêche et plus sévère qu'un bâillon.

« Dépêche-toi. » fit l'homme-ombre à l'adresse du nouveau venu.

« C'est qu'elle est résistante… »

« Pfff… _stupefix_ ! »

On entendit un bruit de chute, puis :

« Je n'y avais pas pensé. »

« Et dire que le Maître des Ténèbres pensait que tu serais à la hauteur de cette simple tâche. C'était surestimer tes capacités. »

Le serviteur s'inclina, traînant dans la brume une forme indistincte, probablement un corps lourd et contraint. Il poussa quelques halètement, râlant que le travail ingrat lui revenait à chaque fois.

« Si tu te montrais digne, les tâches qui t'incomberaient alors le seraient tout autant. Or, ce n'est pas encore le cas… »

La femme parut amusée à cette réplique, car elle pouffa doucement de rire. Aucun son ne traversa ses lèvres, toutefois le tremblement qui agita ses épaules ainsi que la main portée à son visage caché dans l'ombre étaient équivoques.

Le cimetière était le plus vaste du Grand Londres, le comté de la ville, et ne disposait que d'une seule entrée. Les Mangemorts auraient pu directement transplaner à la crypte s'ils l'avaient voulu, toutefois ils ignoraient encore de laquelle il s'agissait. La jeune femme qui suivait l'homme se figea soudain. Elle prononça ses premières paroles de ce soir :

« Il est tout proche, je peux le sentir en moi… son pouvoir bouillonne. Tu le sens aussi ? »

« Non. C'est toi, la réanimatrice. »

« Pourtant, c'est comme un fleuve sauvage qui me traverse. Il ne me reste plus qu'à le remonter… et nous trouverons la tombe. »

La voix de la jeune femme était rauque, sous le coup d'une émotion puissante que son compagnon ne pouvait éprouver de lui-même. Ainsi, elle prit la tête de leur petit convoi, accélérant le pas. Très sûre d'elle, elle quitta le chemin principal pour s'enfoncer dans le labyrinthe des pierres tombales. La crypte qu'elle recherchait devait être excentrée. Sans mot dire, l'homme la suivit, sachant qu'à partir d'ici, elle menait la danse.

Et, comme invoqués par l'esprit des deux Mangemorts présents, une dizaine de leurs semblables transplanèrent dans la seconde au cœur du cimetière, non loin de leurs compagnons isolés. Ils les suivirent en une longue procession, silhouettes sombres tranchant la brume d'un pas pressé. Eux n'avaient pas besoin de léviter. C'était un impératif pour la réanimatrice, et elle seule. Elle ne devait pas toucher le sol sous peine de ressentir l'appel des milliers de morts enterrés là.

Elle recherchait un seul d'entre eux, n'espérait qu'un seul d'entre eux, et il l'appelait de toute la force de son âme désespérée.

La jeune femme parvint à un caveau baroque, surveillé par une gargouille de pierre lançant un regard torve et fixe sur les visiteurs impromptus.

« _Anihilare_. »

La gargouille n'eut pas le temps de sortir de son immobilité pour barrer l'entrée des sorciers, que l'homme avait déjà annulé le sort qui la faisait vivre. Etrangement, d'ailleurs, c'était également lui et non la jeune femme qui maintenait le sortilège de lévitation…

La gargouille resta donc là, impuissante, ayant failli à sa mission. Beaucoup de sorciers commandaient ces accessoires pour leurs tertres, quand ils savaient pourtant qu'un seul sort pouvait les mettre hors-service. Il s'agissait surtout d'un enchantement destiné à éloigner les pillards moldus, plus nombreux qu'il n'y paraissait, car souvent les sorciers puissants s'enterraient avec leurs plus précieuses possessions.

Néanmoins, les Mangemorts n'étaient pas là pour elles. Ils étaient bel et bien là pour lui. Le sorcier.

La jeune femme poussa la grille du caveau, qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. L'homme à ses côtés sortit sa baguette, laquelle s'éclaira d'un _Lumos_ sans qu'il ait à prononcer le sort. La lumière révéla l'intérieur glacé de la crypte, sans rien dévoiler des visages, en particulier celui de l'inconnue, protégé des regards par un nuage noir de discrétion – charme couramment utilisé par les Mangemorts. Leur masque s'ôtait trop facilement. En dessous, tout ne paraissait que ténèbres à qui parvenait à leur enlever celui-ci.

La jeune femme descendit les escaliers recouverts d'un mélange de terre sèche et de brindilles, que le vent avait poussés là. Nul être vivant n'avait investi le caveau depuis des décennies, et l'air déjà lourd s'empesait du parfum âcre de la mort – doux relents de poussière, de champignons et de pourritures en tous genres, dont des rats morts rongés par les _maggits_, ces vers dévoreurs.

Les deux visiteurs marchèrent jusqu'au fond de la crypte, où se trouvait un énorme sarcophage de pierre grise. Au pied de celui-ci, une inscription révélait l'identité du mage enseveli : « Jesse Nolan ». Un illustre inconnu pour la plupart, en fait le pseudonyme posthume donné par les Aurors à un grand sorcier réputé dans le milieu de la Magie Noire pour avoir inventé le sortilège de l'_Imperium_. Bien entendu, comme sa tombe était publique, nulle allusion n'était faite à ce pseudonyme lors des cours à Poudlard ou ailleurs… il fallait préserver l'anonymat en même temps que le respect du défunt, aussi maléfique avait-il pu être dans sa vie.

Certaines informations étaient trop importantes.

Certains pouvoirs, trop dangereux.

Les réanimateurs, bien que rares, ne devaient pas s'approcher de ces tombes – d'où l'usage des pseudonymes. Toutefois, parfois, il arrivait que ces informations transpirent des archives secrètes. Soient dérobées. Elles tombaient entre de mauvaises mains. Pour de noirs desseins, tels celui qui allait s'accomplir ce soir.

La procession de Mangemorts entra dans la crypte, pour se déployer naturellement en un arc de cercle autour de la réanimatrice et de l'homme qui l'escortait. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, le dernier Mangemort entra, traînant une grand-mère stupéfixée derrière lui. Il n'eut aucun égard pour ce corps qu'il considérait comme déjà mort. Le dos de la vieille femme heurtait les marches une à une dans un bruit sourd, sa tête suivant le mouvement. Son visage était écorché de toutes ces branches et pierres que son transporteur ne lui avait pas épargnées durant le voyage.

Il vint la déposer contre le sarcophage de pierre, puis s'en retourna dans un coin d'ombre.

Ne manquait plus qu'une personne. Le Lord Noir, qui transplana à l'intérieur d'un caveau.

« Bonsoir, mes fidèles Mangemorts. » fit-il d'une voix grave et chaude, roulant les '_r_' comme s'ils s'agissaient de délices interdites.

« Bonsoir, Maître. » répondit la cohorte de serviteurs d'une seule voix, s'inclinant comme un seul homme face à l'apparition. Ils lui étaient tout entier dévoués, motivés soit par la peur soit par le pouvoir qu'il avait à leur offrir.

« Procédez. » indiqua le Lord Noir à la réanimatrice, qui reçut cet ordre comme elle aurait reçu une parole sacrée. Elle s'inclina derechef, flottant toujours à dix centimètres du sol, puis se tourna en direction du tombeau non encore violé.

« Ewan, je te prie… »

« _Levitare_. » fit le sorcier qui l'avait accompagné, accédant à sa requête.

La très lourde chape de pierre, que le poids du temps avait scellée aussi bien que la magie par le passé, résista un instant avant de céder au sortilège, docile. Le bruit de la roche frottant contre la roche envahit le caveau en même temps que le couvercle se déplaçait. Bientôt, il bascula sur le côté, tomba dans un affreux bruit – effrayant les corbeaux au-dehors aussi bien que les Mangemorts au-dedans –, et se fendit en son milieu sous le choc.

La réanimatrice s'avança vers la dépouille enfin dévoilée. Momifié, comme beaucoup de sorciers influents et richissimes à son époque, le corps de Jesse Nolan se trouvait en excellent état pour un cadavre de neuf siècles et demi.

« Je vous rappelle, Ô mon Maître, qu'il est possible que le sortilège échoue. Le corps est ancien, et si l'âme en est trop éloignée, je ne serai pas capable de la ramener dans son enveloppe charnelle. »

« Tu m'as déjà expliqué cela. Allons, procède au sortilège. Je m'impatiente. »

« Tout de suite, Maître. »

Voldemort, grand et droit dans sa cape à la coupe luxueuse, hocha la tête et passa une main lasse dans ce qui restait de ses cheveux après les transformations multiples. Ses iris rouges fixaient la réanimatrice d'un regard avide, presque envieux. A n'en pas douter, elle représentait beaucoup à ses yeux. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était capable de le ressusciter si jamais un ennemi surpuissant parvenait à le défaire définitivement malgré les Horcruxes, ou bien parce qu'il enviait ce pouvoir et cette emprise qu'elle avait sur la Mort elle-même ?

« Amenez-moi la chèvre blanche. »

Ces termes n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un bel euphémisme pour désigner le sacrifice humain. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas utiliser un sacrifice animal – une volaille, ou bien une vraie chèvre – pour un corps si vieux et si puissant.

La jeune femme tira une lame de sa manche, et fit apparaître _ex nihilo_ une grande vasque destinée à recevoir le sang de la victime innocente. « _Une vie pour une vie _», l'adage se répétait sans cesse.

« Je verse le sang en offrande. _Sanguinem verso_… » Murmura-t-elle. Elle répéta cette formule comme un mantra tout au long de sa besogne salissante. D'abord, elle incisa les poignets dans le sens de la longueur, retourna le corps en lévitation afin que le sang descendre plus facilement, et le laissa goûter dans la vasque dont le fond s'assombrit de quelques gouttes noires, épaisses, bien rondes, qui finirent par se fondre les unes aux autres pour former une mare. La mare grandit, monta… La jeune femme coupa la jugulaire, et le sang dévala le visage pétrifié de la vieille femme, qui ne pouvait ni crier ni réagir, emprisonnée dans sa douleur à cause du sort de stupéfixion.

Nul, ici présent, ne paraissait choqué par la barbarie de l'acte. Au contraire, tous observaient la réanimatrice opérer avec fascination. Une incroyable lueur d'envie brillait dans leurs yeux. L'odeur métallique du sang avait envahit le caveau, se faufilant partout, attirant la vermine dont les petits yeux brillaient dans l'ombre. Les rats n'osaient cependant pas s'approcher du cercle des humains, trop effrayés pour braver leur nombre. Ils observaient, silencieux. À moins que, à travers eux, une fois encore, Astharoth ne se fût manifesté pour observer les faits et gestes de l'humanité, sa perversion, ses vices, son âme.

Quand la chèvre blanche fut enfin exsangue, le teint blanchi de l'absence de fluide vital, elle fut négligemment envoyée dans un coin, à la merci des rats qui se précipitèrent sur le corps mort. La réanimatrice, toujours encapuchonnée, essuya la lame sur un coin de sa cape puis la rangea. Elle remonta ses manches jusqu'au dessus des coudes, et plongea ses avant-bras tout entiers dans la vasque de sang. Quand ils émergèrent, ils paraissaient couverts d'un gant de soie brillante, épaisse, aux reflets pourpres presque vivants.

Elle n'avait pas cessé de répéter l'incantation rituelle.

Du sang sur ses mains, elle en fit un cercle autour d'elle. Quand elle le ferma, une vague de pouvoir déferla de manière concentrique vers les Mangemorts. Certains frémirent, d'autres reculèrent d'un pas. Voldemort, lui, ne cilla pas, ne céda rien. Il afficha un sourire satisfait, sachant que le rituel avait de bonnes chances de fonctionner.

La réanimatrice immergea à nouveau ses avant-bras dans la vasque près d'elle, puis la saisit à pleines mains ensanglantées pour la lever vers le plafond. D'un mouvement puissant, que l'habitude rendait très sûr, elle jeta le contenu entier du récipient sur la dépouille. En même temps, elle cria :

« _Inflamare_ ! »

Le corps prit feu.

Le feu prit fin.

Et l'âme reprit place au creux de son réceptacle naturel.

Le premier souffle de cet être presque millénaire fut sifflant, haché. Le retour au monde des vivants s'avérait toujours une épreuve difficile, car les sens signalaient en premier la douleur de l'air dans les poumons abîmés, de la peau contre la surface agressive, des odeurs qui vous assaillaient soudain de toutes parts.

Certaines âmes pensaient souvent être de retour en Enfer, tant ils avaient perdu l'habitude de leurs sens. Tout leur paraissait décuplé, amplifié. Le moindre son pouvait devenir une torture. Passer du non-être à l'être s'avérait déjà une torture en soi.

« Bienvenue parmi les tiens, sorcier. Je te félicite, car tu as vaincu la mort. »

Le cadavre se releva, toujours aussi décharné et momifié qu'avant. Il observait, hébété, les silhouettes noires qui l'entouraient. Le langage humain lui semblait inconnu. Il devait prendre le temps de s'y réhabituer.

La réanimatrice recula, Voldemort s'avança, et ils se retrouvèrent au même niveau.

« Il tiendra le temps qu'il faudra, mon Maître. » annonça-t-elle. « Cependant, il n'est pas vivant. Il reste un zombie, j'ignore si sa magie aura retourné à la vie avec lui, ou s'il restera impuissant. Pour le savoir, il lui faut déjà regagner ses capacités mentales avant qu'il ne commence à redevenir poussière… »

« Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ? »

« Quelques heures. Il mourra à nouveau dans sept jours. C'est le maximum que je puisse faire pour l'instant. »

« Je te félicite déjà pour cet exploit. »

« C'est un très grand compliment, Maître, je vous en remercie. »

Les Mangemorts, impressionnés, considéraient la réanimatrice avec beaucoup de respect et de crainte. Peut-être était-elle-même plus dangereuse que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, car capable de leur faire endurer mille tourments même après leur mort.

En effet, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres contrôlait leurs vies, elle pouvait contrôler leur mort. Contrôler leurs corps par son pouvoir contre-nature.

Elle n'était pas encore une nécromancienne, et nul ne pourrait lui enseigner ce savoir, car il s'était éteint avec son dernier possesseur trois-cents ans auparavant.

Néanmoins, le temps viendrait.

Et chaque ennemi qui tomberait rejoindrait les rangs de Voldemort.

Sa suprématie n'aurait plus de limites.

**&**

Horrifié, Harry regagna ses pénates à tire d'aile. Il vola plus vite que jamais dans le ciel grisâtre de Londres, oubliant le froid plus que saisissant en altitude, le danger des avions moldus, des prédateurs, et tout le reste.

La corneille aux yeux d'un bleu électrique, qui avait assisté à tout le spectacle perchée sur la grille d'entrée de la crypte, voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et la réanimatrice au pouvoir contre-nature. Elle parcourut en un temps record la distance qui séparait les districts du centre commerçant de Londres. Elle frôla Big Ben et, épuisée, parvint enfin à destination. Son vol gracieux se termina en un atterrissage forcé. Elle fonça à travers la fenêtre en œil de bœuf des combles d'un immeuble, et opéra sa métamorphose dès qu'elle pénétra dans la chambrette vide. Ce fut un Harry complètement chamboulé qui atterrit dans son lit défait, les cheveux encore plus en désordre que de coutume à cause du vol, le teint blême à cause de ce qu'il avait contemplé, et frigorifié à cause de la température polaire qui régnait sous les toits.

Il sous-louait la petite chambre à un couple de vieille personnes, en plein centre-ville de Londres, pas très loin du Ministère. Sa forme animagus, quoiqu'elle manquât de 'gueule', était extrêmement pratique dans quelque environnement que ce fût, urbain ou forestier.

Dans les cimetières, aussi, il passait tout à fait inaperçu. Cependant, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à tomber sur un rituel nécromant en suivant Ewan Rosier et sa mystérieuse amie, laquelle n'avait pas révélé son visage de toute la soirée. Au départ, s'il avait pris le Mangemort en filature, c'était dans le but avoué de le tuer afin d'utiliser son âme pour en faire son prochain Horcruxe. Mais à la réflexion…

« Tuer la réanimatrice serait plus sûr, beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde. Si son pouvoir se développe, je n'ose pas songer à ce qu'elle pourrait nous faire… à tous… »

Attaquer avec une armée de magiciens zombies était l'hypothèse la plus joyeuse qui lui venait à l'esprit. Le pire serait qu'elle récupère les morts du camp de la lumière pour en faire les soldats contraints du Lord Noir… ce serait une infamie, qui déstabiliserait tout le monde. Harry le premier. Il en frissonnait rien que d'y penser.

Il ferma d'ailleurs la lucarne par laquelle il était entré, et lança un sort de réchauffement dans la pièce. L'atmosphère devint plus chaleureuse, mais les frissons persistèrent. Le froid n'était pas en cause…

« C'est _étrange, tout de même. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une réanimatrice aux côtés de Voldemort. Dumbledore ne m'en avait jamais parlé, pas plus que les membres de l'Ordre…_ »

Harry fronça les sourcils, et s'enveloppa dans sa couverture, ayant grand besoin de réconfort pour résister à la morosité couplée de terreur qui l'envahissait.

« À_ moins que ma venue n'ait empiré les choses_… »

Le pire à ce propos, c'est que cela lui paraissait probable. Il secoua la tête, puis s'affala sur son oreiller. Épuisé par sa métamorphose aussi bien que l'émotion, il s'endormit aussitôt. Mal lui en prit : ses rêves furent encore moins gais que la réalité. Astharoth se rappelait chaque nuit à son bon souvenir. Il s'impatientait. La tâche dans son coude grandissait d'ailleurs à chacune de ses apparitions oniriques.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla au son horripilant de son réveille-matin, un goût de bile habitait sa bouche. Il se leva au plus vite, encore tout habillé des vêtements de la veille – et aussi chaussé –, afin d'aller se rincer la bouche au petit lavabo à sa disposition dans la chambre de bonne.

Il se changea, fit ce qu'il appelait « la toilette du chat », consistant à se débarbouiller le visage, les mains et les avant-bras – ce qui ne fut pas sans lui rappeler la scène de la nuit passée – puis se lava les dents une nouvelle fois, car le goût amer persistait et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il se coiffa presque décemment puis, en regardant l'heure, se dit qu'il était grand temps de descendre déjeuner avec le couple de personnes âgées qui lui louait cet endroit. Ils étaient très accueillant, extrêmement gentils, et possédaient l'infinie délicatesse de ne pas lui poser de questions sur les raisons de sa présence en ville. Moldus jusqu'au bout des ongles, sans petits enfants, ils regorgeaient d'histoires et d'anecdotes, redoublant d'attention à son égard. De fait, Harry avait l'impression d'habiter chez les grands-parents qu'il n'avait jamais eus. Malgré la petitesse du logement, il avait choisi cet endroit pour l'élan d'affection qu'il avait ressenti envers eux dès le début.

En descendant, il s'aperçut qu'il restait un peu de terre sous certains de ses ongles. Beth ne manquerait pas de le remarquer. D'ailleurs, dès qu'elle le vit arriver dans la cuisine décorée de marguerites oranges et jaunes un peu partout – du papier peint à la nappe, en passant par les couverts et la vaisselle, jusqu'au calendrier aimanté sur le frigo, et les coussins de chaise – elle s'exclama :

« Bonjour Gregory ! Ouh la la la… toi, tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ce matin. Lave bien tes mains avant de manger, hein. »

« Bonjour Beth, moi ça va, et vous, comment allez-vous ? »

Elle sourit au reproche caché, et répondit qu'elle se portait comme un charme.

« Je t'ai entendu gémir dans ton sommeil hier soir, très tard. Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

En disant cela, elle faisait un peu rire, avec ses bigoudis partout dans ses cheveux blancs, ses sourcils presque transparents froncés, et son trait de crayon à lèvre trop épais. Pourtant, son inquiétude était réelle, et sa considération, sincère.

« Un mauvais rêve. »

Harry avait surtout oublié de lancer le sort d'isolation avant de s'endormir, un bête oubli qui pouvait se révéler gênant, voire dangereux, si quoique ce soit filtrait de ses rêves.

« Hmmm, ça sent bon, vous avez fait du bacon ? »

« Oui, assieds-toi. Tu veux un ou deux œufs ? »

« Un seul, j'ai l'estomac de travers ce matin. »

« Tu es malade, peut-être. »

Elle eut le réflexe de poser sa main sur son front, afin de constater sa fièvre, le cas échéant. Harry frissonna, se rendant compte que c'était la première fois qu'une main étrangère touchait sa cicatrice de si près. Quelque part, c'était un moyen de la désacraliser. Il la remercia en silence pour cela.

« George n'est pas là ? »

« Il est parti jeter notre vieux lave vaisselle à la décharge. Le neuf devrait arriver d'ici quinzaine. »

« Je vous aiderai pour ça, alors. »

« Tu es un ange. »

« _Si vous saviez_… » Répliqua-t-il en pensée.

Il engloutit son œuf et son bacon sans mot dire, quoique son estomac fut un peu réticent à l'idée d'emmagasiner la nourriture. Harry assimilait cela au choc d'hier soir. Après tout, quelqu'un avait relevé un mort. L'ennemi était à la fois puissant et menaçant, même pour Harry qui possédait désormais plus d'une vie. Dangereux, c'était le mot.

« _Il faudra que j'aille tuer la réanimatrice ce soir. Si j'hésite, je ne le ferai jamais, j'aurai trop peur, et elle grandira en puissance. Il faut absolument que j'évite ça. Pour moi, pour l'Ordre, mes amis… et pour les gens comme Beth et George, des victimes_. »

Il grimaça en plantant sa fourchette dans le dernier bout de viande fumée.

« _Des 'chèvres blanches'_… » Songea-t-il, dégoûté du spectacle de la vieille femme, assez semblable à Beth, morte dans d'atroces souffrances, emmurée dans son silence.

Rien que pour ce crime affreux réalisé de sang froid, la réanimatrice sans nom méritait de mourir. Harry veillerait à ce qu'elle souffre autant que la vieille dame victime de son rituel.

« Tu as l'air bien pensif », souligna Beth en débarrassant. Harry récupéra les plats, se leva, et les mit dans l'évier pour les nettoyer rapidement. Il n'aimait pas faire la vaisselle, car ses mains étaient toujours très sèches après, mais utiliser la magie aurait été trop voyant…

« Un peu dans les vapes, plutôt. »

« Tu ferais bien de te reposer aujourd'hui. »

Harry lui sourit, tout en jouant avec la mousse du produit vaisselle qui naissait sous le jet du robinet.

« Promis. »

Il en aurait bien besoin, s'il devait tuer ce soir, et se créer un nouveau Horcruxe.

À la douleur qui l'attendait, il pâlit encore plus si c'était possible… l'idée s'avérait presque davantage effrayante que celle de tuer la réanimatrice, qui n'était peut-être pas si puissante que ça en magie régulière. Après tout, Harry surpassait la plupart des mages de sa génération en pouvoir et puissance, qu'avait-il à craindre à ce niveau ? Peut-être devrait-il même plus se méfier d'Ewan Rosier, qui paraissait la suivre partout, et semblait réaliser la plupart des sorts à sa place ?

Si Harry devait le combattre aussi, l'affaire gagnait en difficulté. Non seulement parce qu'il perdrait de son énergie à voyager par les airs, sous sa forme animagus, mais aussi parce qu'il devrait faire deux fois plus attention lors du combat. Il secoua la tête, rattrapant une fourchette égarée sous la mousse. Décidemment, il devait être prudent. Il observerait simplement les agissements d'Ewan et de sa terrible compagne le temps d'une autre soirée, et il attaquerait demain.

D'ici là, il lui viendrait bien un plan…

**&**

La corneille prit un courant ascendant et se laissa porter. La nuit venait de tomber, et elle suivait de près Ewan Rosier, ainsi que la réanimatrice qui l'accompagnait toujours. Harry se demandait lequel des deux escortait l'autre. Ils se trouvaient en plein Londres, dans un quartier moldu animé à cette heure. Les suivre ne se montrait donc pas aussi facile qu'escompté. Néanmoins, Harry ne les perdait pas de vue, profitant de sa vitesse et son agilité pour effectuer des cercles resserrés au-dessus de leur tête.

La première fois qu'il avait vu le visage d'Ewan Rosier, Harry avait eu l'impression de croiser une version masculine de Lucy. Il avait de brillants cheveux auburn lui arrivant à la ligne de sa mâchoire, et un visage resplendissant en même temps qu'il respirait le danger, à cause de son regard vert toujours de biais qui semblait contenir deux serpents prêts à attaquer. Ses sourcils, très arqués, lui conféraient un air hautain qui allait bien avec le personnage, pédant et cruel à souhait. Pourtant, il traitait la réanimatrice avec beaucoup de respect. Mieux encore, il la considérait comme supérieure.

Au début, Harry n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Désormais, après la scène du cimetière, il distinguait mieux quelle pouvait être leur relation : déséquilibrée, comme il l'avait deviné, mais pas dans le sens qu'il envisageait au départ.

Le froid en altitude était vraiment vivifiant, un peu trop d'ailleurs. La corneille décida de descendre juste au-dessus des toits. De toute manière, les deux sorciers ne pensaient jamais à regarder vers le haut, pensant ne rien craindre. En s'approchant, Harry eut un sentiment de déjà-vu, concernant les rues et leur configuration. Il était sûr d'être déjà venu ici, bien qu'il fût loin des endroits qu'il fréquentait habituellement dans la capitale anglaise. L'ambiance, l'éclairage, certains détails tels une grille ou un portail particulièrement baroque attirèrent son attention. Quand déjà était-il venu ici ? Était-ce même à cette époque ?

Il rasa les toits, évita un chat trop entreprenant qui se prit un coup de serre dans l'oreille, le retardant d'une minute, puis retrouva ses cibles quelques rues plus loin. C'est alors qu'il reconnut la place, avec la statue et les hautes grilles noires tout autour.

Square Grimmaud.

Il frissonna à cause d'un froid qui ne devait rien au vent. La sensation glacée venait du fond de son estomac, cette fois-ci, et envahissait son corps tout entier. Il eut l'impression de tomber de haut, comme foudroyé sur-le-champ. Les souvenirs affluaient en même temps qu'il se posait sur la branche de l'un des arbres du petit square au centre de la place.

La demeure des Black était liée à autant de bons souvenirs que de mauvais. La plupart de ces derniers l'étaient par procuration, car le Sirius d'après Azkaban considérait cet endroit comme sa deuxième prison. Il avait manqué devenir fou entre les murs rongés par l'humidité de l'ancienne maison, et s'était toujours plaint du portrait de sa mère, de l'arbre généalogique de la grande pièce déserte d'alors, de la double sensation d'enfermement qu'il ressentait, à cause de ce qu'il y avait vécu et de ce qu'il y vivait.

Pour Harry, c'était avant tout le repère de l'Ordre du Phénix. Toutefois, la machine du temps avait changé la configuration, car ici et maintenant, il s'agissait avant tout de la résidence de la famille Black – et de ses invités de _marque_.

Ici et maintenant, c'était le point de ralliement Mangemort, lesquels passaient à l'instant-même le portillon de fer grinçant, pour parcourir l'allée recouverte de gravier, et traverser le jardinet coquet entretenu par Madame Black – ou plutôt ses elfes de maison serviles.

Parvenu devant l'épaisse porte de bois, Ewan Rosier abaissa sa capuche. Il remit ses cheveux en place, ayant l'air de vouloir se montrer présentable. Il se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à sa compagne, qui semblait décidée à cacher son visage jusqu'au bout. La curiosité d'Harry l'emporta sur sa prudence.

La corneille, perchée trop loin pour bien entendre, s'envola vers le jardin et se posa sur le trottoir juste devant. Bien que dégoûté par ce qu'il faisait pour paraître « plus vrai que nature » et donc insoupçonnable, Harry picora le sol et quelques cailloux, qu'il recracha sitôt qu'il les prit dans son bec. L'illusion devait être parfaite, car la puissante réanimatrice céda à la demande de son accompagnateur, et accorda :

« C'est vrai. »

La ton de voix interloqua Harry, qui d'un œil fixait le couple. Dans la crypte, trop concentré sur le spectacle macabre qui s'y déroulait, il n'avait pas prêté attention à la voix de la femme. Là qu'il n'avait d'yeux et d'oreilles que pour elle, il se rendait compte qu'il l'avait déjà entendue quelque part – pire, la connaissait, car elle remuait en lui quelque chose qui peut-être s'était éteint plusieurs mois ou années auparavant.

« Allez, enlève moi ça. Les Black vont mal le prendre si tu arrives masquée chez eux. Ils vont croire que tu te défies d'eux, alors qu'ils t'ont ouvert les portes de ta Destinée en te présentant au Lord. Ce sont eux qui ont découvert ton don unique, je te rappelle… » chuchota Ewan.

« Inutile de me faire la leçon, je la connais déjà par cœur », répondit la jeune femme en abaissant sa capuche.

Comme elle était de dos, Harry ne la reconnut pas tout de suite. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour vérifier que le square était désert, il ne put retenir un cri terrible et rauque. La réanimatrice le fixa, surprise, et Harry en aurait fait autant s'il avait été sous forme humaine.

En plus de relever les morts, la jeune femme en revenait : devant lui se tenait la regrettée Rose Barjow.

D'abord pétrifiée, la corneille poussa un nouveau cri afin de ne pas se rendre suspecte aux yeux des deux Mangemorts, puis s'envola vers le square pour se poser sur un autre trottoir et reprendre son picotage du sol. Le stratagème fonctionna. Rose haussa les épaules, et il l'entendit ajouter : « J'aime bien les corneilles... je me sens proche d'elles. »

Ewan Rosier, quant à lui, marmonna quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas. Il tapa ensuite à la porte, tandis que Rose remettait en place ses longs cheveux bruns – pour lesquels Sirius et Harry avaient toujours eu une admiration particulière.

La porte s'ouvrit et le couple fut accueilli avec une hospitalité plus que chaleureuse. Harry eut l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils venaient dîner chez les Black, au nez et à la barbe du pauvre Regulus isolé à Poudlard. Rose embrassa Walburga Black sur les joues, d'un baiser sonore qui fit écho à un éclat de rire. Le père, Orion, l'étreignit brièvement mais avec beaucoup de paternalisme.

Un bref instant, Harry songea que Regulus pouvait lui avoir menti à propos de Rose. Après tout, il avait apprit sa supposée mort par le Serpentard... L'idée lui parut absurde. Remettre la loyauté du jeune homme en cause soulevait trop d'invraisemblances et, en outre, Harry le trouvait trop peu âgé et immature pour parvenir à jouer un triple jeu de cette envergure.

Le couple surprenant venait de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Le battant se referma sur la lumière éclatante du lustre ouvragé du hall. En cet instant précis, Harry aurait donné ce qui restait de son âme pour avoir la possibilité de s'infiltrer sous la porte sans déclencher le système d'alarme magique, et espionner les conversations se déroulant autour de la grande table de la salle à manger qu'il connaissait si bien pour y avoir passé deux étés de suite.

Harry se dit qu'il allait attendre qu'ils ressortent : il aurait le temps de réfléchir à tout cela, et aussi à ce qu'il allait faire. Car s'il était capable de tuer de sang froid une réanimatrice, il ne pourrait faire de même en ce qui concernait Rose. Censément assassinée des mois auparavant, censément meurtrière depuis au moins la veille au soir, et quoiqu'en bien mauvaise compagnie, la jeune femme avait encore réussi à lui faire chavirer le cœur rien qu'en se retournant vers lui... Harry sentit sa détermination décroître, de même que sa confiance.

Est-ce qu'il serait au moins capable de tuer Ewan Rosier sous ses yeux, à elle ? Ses yeux qu'elle avait si innocents lorsqu'ils pleuraient pour les violences que son maudit jumeau lui faisait subir. Jumeau qu'Harry avait tué, au lieu de tout autre, au nom de l'affection qu'il éprouvait à l'endroit de la jeune femme. Ses yeux, si beaux, qui n'avaient pas pleuré hier soir dans la crypte. Et ses mains, si délicates, qu'Harry avait parfois effleurées, qui n'avaient pas tremblé en saisissant la dague… la force de l'habitude avait même transparu dans ses gestes sûrs, précis, lors de la mise à mort…

Il retint un autre cri lugubre, qui aurait résonné avec trop de colère dans le square. La corneille s'ébroua et resserra ses ailes autour de son corps. Ainsi isolée du froid, elle sentait la chaleur revenir dans ses membres. À moins que ce ne fût grâce à ce feu qui brûlait en elle, à cette colère qui agitait ses pensées. Les émotions étaient peut-être plus brutes sous cette forme que sous l'autre. Harry ne redoutait pas qu'elles ne le terrassent lorsqu'il reprendrait forme humaine... il avait peur, au contraire, qu'elles ne soient plus vives et l'entraînent à commettre l'irréparable. L'aveuglement provoqué par la colère lui passa, suivi d'une prise de recul singulièrement sage dans une telle situation : avant de la tuer, il devait prouver qu'elle était réellement mauvaise. Il ne parvenait pas à se faire à cette idée. Rose était une Gryffondor, une vraie amie, elle ne pouvait l'avoir ainsi trahi ! Elle devait avoir ses raisons.

Les tréfonds de sa conscience lui soufflèrent que Peter, lui aussi, avait été l'ami loyal des Maraudeurs avant de les trahir... « _Vous pouvez tout à fait avoir confiance en vos ennemis : après tout, ce sont vos amis qui sont en mesure de vous trahir !_ » Il ne se rappelait plus d'où lui venait cette phrase, mais il la trouvait désormais d'une vérité trop criante. L'avertissement de Maugrey, également, lui revint en mémoire : « _VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !_ »

En fait, Harry savait exactement quoi faire ; il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre.

En tuant Ewan Rosier sous les yeux de Rose, il allait devoir assumer pleinement ses meurtres. Il allait devoir en répondre à quelqu'un... Si elle était toujours de son côté, elle comprendrait qu'il avait du faire des choix difficiles, tout comme elle apparemment. Dans le cas contraire, il la tuerait, et Astharoth se régalerait de deux âmes ce soir.

C'était aussi simple que cela.

Aussi simple, et aussi cruel...

**&**

Harry aurait voulu tuer Ewan dès sa sortie du dîner, à peine le pied posé sur la marche de la terrasse. Il aurait voulu le tuer lâchement, depuis l'ombre d'une ruelle, d'un _Avada Kedavra_ bien placé. Néanmoins, cela aurait impliqué les Black plus que nécessaire. Bien que partisans d'un monde « _toujours_ » plus « _pur_ », et amis de Mangemorts, les parents de Sirius et Regulus n'étaient pas des meurtriers. Harry ne pouvait les juger à leurs seules réputation et fréquentations. Il allait donc devoir attendre que ses cibles s'éloignent de la demeure des Black pour attaquer.

Harry avait passé son temps à contempler le déroulement du repas par la fenêtre ouverte, donnant directement sur la table à manger illuminée. Rose rayonnait littéralement. Elle avait ri à plusieurs reprises, et bien qu'Harry fut incapable de le percevoir à cette distance, il s'imaginait très bien l'entendre à son oreille. Ce rire si insolent et féminin, lequel s'entrecoupait d'une respiration sifflante lorsque le fou rire prenait le pas sur le simple éclat.

La lumière jouait avec les cheveux longs et bruns de Rose, et ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une joie sincère. Était-elle vraiment devenue à ce point amie avec Ewan ? Avec les Black ? Avec le meurtre ? Pourquoi avait-elle laissé croire à sa propre mort ? La découverte de son pouvoir de réanimation avait-elle à voir avec cela ? À moins qu'elle n'ait su bien avant, pour ce pouvoir, et qu'elle ait menti à Harry sur toute la ligne…

En tous cas, l'instant de vérité approchait. Ils passèrent au dessert, et bientôt au café, puis se levèrent pour aller chercher mantes et manteaux. Ils se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée. Harry ne les vit plus mais se représentait assez bien la scène qui se déroulait en ce moment-même de l'autre côté de la porte : embrassades, aux revoir et bons mots de fin de soirée.

Ils sortirent. Rose avait rabattu la capuche sur sa tête, dissimulant son visage. Harry se sentit plus sûr de lui, n'affrontant plus directement son regard si désarmant. Ewan, apparemment égayé par la soirée et tout le vin qu'il avait bu – Harry avait suivi avec un triste effarement l'engloutissement d'une carafe d'un litre de vin rouge à lui tout seul –, s'approcha de la jeune femme pour passer un bras autour de son épaule. Rose, moins farouche qu'elle n'en avait l'air, saisit sa main avec douceur, l'enjoignant à l'enlacer de plus près, ce qu'Ewan fit au grand dam d'Harry…

S'ils continuaient à roucouler – car Harry était persuadé qu'il s'agissait bien de cela –, alors ils lui faciliteraient les choses. Il n'aurait aucun scrupule à tuer ce salopard profiteur…

Le couple sortit du jardinet, refermant le portail derrière lui. L'air était frais et ils se serraient de près. La corneille prit son envol, les suivant à la trace, frôlant les toits froids sous lesquels les moldus transis de fatigue s'endormaient. Le couple arriva sur une place, où l'ombre d'une église imposante les engloutit. Harry jugea l'endroit et le moment opportuns pour intervenir. Les habitations les plus proches n'étaient qu'à quelques rues, et un parc de jeu désert longeait un côté de la place, tandis que les hauts murs du prieuré prenaient les autres côtés.

Perchée sur le toit du cloître désert, la corneille poussa un cri lugubre, trop fort et trop sec pour paraître naturel. Grâce à ses yeux animaux, elle distingua le soudain arrêt des deux silhouettes noires. Aux aguets, celles-ci extirpèrent de leur manche des baguettes magiques, au bout desquelles les sortilèges provoquaient déjà des étincelles.

Avec un sens de la mise en scène que n'aurait pas renié un cinéaste, Harry plongea dans le vide sous sa forme animale, et redevint humain sitôt atterri sur le pavé. Les fumerolles qui l'entourèrent en même temps persistèrent un instant, suffisamment pour le dissimuler encore aux regards incertains d'Ewan et de Rose, lesquels ne distinguaient rien dans la pénombre.

Harry s'avança. Son visage, lui aussi caché sous une capuche sombre et profonde, était crispé de colère et de fureur contenues. Il utilisa le même sort de masque de ténèbres que les Mangemorts, comme l'autre fois pour Rigel, et modifia sa voix pour ne pas être reconnu tout de suite.

Il se révèlerait en temps voulu… si Rose lui en laissait l'occasion.

« Ewan Rosier… nous nous rencontrons enfin. »

Le jeune homme pointa sa baguette vers la source de la voix. Harry sortit de l'ombre, baguette levée. Sa voix croassante, pareille à celle d'un corbeau par ses modulations insolites, donna froid dans le dos au jeune couple. Instinctivement, Rose se recula dans le dos d'Ewan, lequel camoufla la vive impression que lui faisait l'étranger derrière un masque de colère.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Un ennemi. »

Ewan hoqueta, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse aussi équivoque.

« Précisez la nature d'ennemi. »

« Un ennemi qui va vous tuer. Ici. Maintenant. Parce que vous le méritez cent fois pour toutes les vies que vous avez volées, celles que vous avez gâchées et, enfin, pour toutes ces existences à venir que vous prévoyez d'annihiler. Votre mort, de ma main, sera un petit mal en vue de la réalisation d'un plus grand bien. »

« Votre discours m'ennuie. Dévoilez votre identité, ou je le ferai à votre corps défendant une fois mort et allongé sur le sol, s'il reste quoique ce soit de vous à contempler… »

Harry se prit à sourire sous couvert de sa capuche. Cela ne se vit pas mais son silence ne trompa personne, surtout pas Ewan qui reprit ses menaces :

« J'ai mutilé l'un des plus grands Aurors de ce pays, que tous craignaient et respectaient… »

« Mutilé, pas tué. Vous faites bien de me le rappeler : je ne voudrais pas manquer d'envoyer une note à Maugrey Fol Œil pour lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Il vous en veut encore. Votre mort le ravira – et moi aussi… »

En se renseignant sur l'Auror, à l'époque où l'Ordre du Phénix tenait son Quartier Général à Square Grimmaud, Sirius n'avait pas manqué de répondre aux nombreuses questions d'Harry sur les différents membres de l'Ordre. Le nom d'Ewan Rosier était resté gravé dans sa mémoire.

« _D'ailleurs, le prochain sur ma liste pourrait bien être Barty Croupton Junior…_ » Songea-t-il presque avec amusement, quoiqu'il planifiât ainsi un nouveau meurtre et rien de moins. La mort commençait à le faire sourire, et il ne se rendait pas compte de cette transformation horrible et parlante. Peut-être Harry ressemblait-il plus à Ewan Rosier qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer…

« Mais assez de mots, venons-en aux mains ! » s'écria soudain Harry.

« _Endoloris_ ! » fut-il répliqué par l'ennemi.

Harry para le sortilège interdit avec une facilité déconcertante. La fusée rouge qui fonçait sur lui s'évanouit dans les airs au contact du bouclier qu'il avait instinctivement construit autour de lui.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage d'Ewan, qui avait rabattu sa capuche sur ses épaules pour plus d'aisance, puisque son identité était déjà éventée. L'inconnu n'avait même pas tenté de l'éviter. Il avait simplement… annihilé la magie par la magie…

« Surpris ? »

Harry s'autorisa un rire sec, pour que le Mangemort, qui ne pouvait voir son sourire, se sente rabaissé.

« Ne le soyez pas si je vous annonce que, oui, vous mourrez ce soir. En plus, vous êtes lent et endormi, la digestion sûrement, le bon vin aussi… comme dirait quelqu'un que nous connaissons bien tous deux : _Vigilance constante_, Ewan. »

La fureur traversa les yeux du jeune homme comme un éclair blanc, et le tonnerre de sa voix retentit en écho :

« _Avada Kedavra_ ! »

Le fil de lumière d'un vert presque fluo grésilla contre le mur, laissant une trace noirâtre comme si un feu violent avait léché la pierre séculaire de l'église. L'homme en noir, disparu, fit soudain entendre sa voix juste derrière le couple, très très près de leurs oreilles.

« Raté. »

Ewan ne l'avait pas entendu transplaner, le « pop » familier n'avait pas retenti. Son adversaire était de taille, ses vantardises venaient d'être prouvées. Électrisé par la peur, il reprit le pas sur ses émotions et tonna, en direction de Rose :

« Sur le côté ! »

La jeune femme, dans un cri étranglé, alla se prostrer dans un recoin d'ombre. Pour une raison qu'Harry ignorait, elle ne devait pas participer au combat. L'ordre de Rosier l'arrangeait, en ce sens qu'il n'aurait pas à se soucier d'elle de manière très active, juste la surveiller du coin de l'œil. En outre, si Harry avait du tirer sa baguette dans sa direction, il n'aurait pu prononcer un seul mot. Cette faiblesse lui aurait coûté cher, la moindre hésitation pouvait laisser penser à Ewan qu'il avait une chance de prendre le dessus. Cette lueur d'espoir, Harry comptait la détruire avant de le tuer. Il tenait à ce que le Mangemort meurt comme toutes ses victimes : dans la terreur la plus totale.

« _Sectusempra_ ! »

Ce premier sortilège, par sa puissance, brisa la barrière érigée par le Mangemort. Ewan Rosier cria sa douleur à travers la nuit, incapable de la soutenir en silence. Le bras qui tenait sa baguette, et maintenait la protection, se trouvait brisé comme si un coup de massue véritable avait pulvérisé son bouclier. Le choc le propulsa contre le mur, à l'autre bout de la place, et il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Sa baguette avait quitté ses doigts, roulé au sol, et un craquement sinistre lui appris qu'elle était désormais inutilisable. L'homme en noir venait de marcher vers lui, calmement, et d'un mouvement circulaire écrasait l'item de bois à la manière d'une cigarette récalcitrante, dont il n'aurait supporté ni la vue ni la fumée.

« Le premier cri des combattants est très instructif. » fit l'homme en s'accroupissant près de lui. D'un sortilège à peine murmuré du bout des lèvres, il immobilisa Ewan, dont les yeux écarquillés allaient de paire avec le souffle court, et ce gémissement rauque qui montait de sa gorge.

L'inconnu passa au tutoiement et prit un ton presque didactique pour expliquer : « Toi, par exemple, tu n'es guère habitué à souffrir : un bras cassé, ce n'est rien, et pourtant tu as crié fort. C'était presque un hurlement… »

Il fit tournoyer sa baguette et conclut subitement :

« L'apprentissage par l'expérience, la démonstration par l'exemple. Cela, c'est un hurlement : _Sectusempra_. »

La réponse, haute en décibels, arracha un rire au tortionnaire qui semblait se délecter de cette punition. Rose paniquait complètement, elle n'aurait jamais cru que quiconque puisse si facilement désarmer le jeune champion du Maître des Ténèbres. Ewan, trop présomptueux, n'avait pas pris les menaces au sérieux… Elle se retrouvait acculée, ne doutant pas que son tour viendrait. Rosier hurlait à nouveau, baignant immobile dans son propre sang qui s'échappait de ses veines ouvertes. Sans l'ombre terrible qui observait le spectacle, pareille à la mort planant au-dessus d'un festin de charogne, Rose aurait pu croire à un suicide… peut-être même que les autres y croiraient aussi.

Ou bien l'estimeraient-ils traîtresse. Elle.

Il fallait qu'elle s'enfuie. Rose rassembla son courage, et s'apprêtait à fuir lorsqu'une voix impérieuse s'écria :

« N'y pense même pas ! »

Le ton la glaça, et elle se figea dans son mouvement, à moitié debout. Lentement, comme une fleur qui se fane, elle se rétracta sur elle-même. De tous côtés, elle jetait un regard éperdu, effrayé, telle un rat pris au piège de sa propre impuissance. Du reste, un gros rats dodu fila sur la place. Il porta un regard étrange sur elle, d'un rouge presque électrique, et d'une précision trop flagrante pour être animale. S'agissait-il d'un animagus ?

Elle ne se posa pas la question plus avant, car l'homme en noir hurla à son tour pour une raison inconnue. Rose trembla, incapable de maîtriser les sanglots qui l'agitaient : elle n'aimait pas trop Ewan, mais il l'avait protégée ! Il l'avait repêchée, après que les autres Mangemorts ne l'aient précipitée dans les bras d'une mort horrible. Quelque part, elle s'était attachée à lui – pourtant un homme détestable, qui n'avait d'humain que le nom de son espèce, au final.

Le combat n'avait pas duré, et une bonne dizaine de rat s'extirpa d'un égout près de l'entrée de l'église. D'autres sortirent directement du prieuré. Bientôt, ce fut une meute de ces bestioles qui se précipita sur Rosier ! Elle entendit le cliquetis de leurs griffes sur le pavé, leurs couinements ridicules qui prirent une note menaçante à cause du nombre, et ensuite, leurs combats effrénés pour s'offrir une bonne part… de chair humaine.

Si Rosier était encore vivant jusqu'à lors, il devait en ce moment-même expirer son dernier souffle, étouffé sous le poids des rats et saigné à blanc.

Rose poussa des cris de panique, aveuglée par la peur de finir dévorée vivante, encore plus que d'avoir à combattre l'inconnu alors qu'elle se trouvait désarmée. Elle ne voyait plus trace du mage noir – car ç'en était un, à n'en pas douter. Elle s'était octroyé la protection d'un Lord pour subir les menaces d'un autre…

« _Je vais mourir bientôt_. » pensa-t-elle, si fort que ce devint une évidence à ses yeux.

Les minutes passèrent, sans que l'inconnu ne fasse surface. Les rats dévorèrent rapidement le corps qui leur était offert. Leur appétit semblait surnaturel. Rose les vit refluer, pour laisser le corps rongé d'Ewan, méconnaissable…

Ce n'était plus qu'un assemblage d'os recouvert d'un peu de chair sanguinolente, dont les membres dépassaient des trous béants d'une cape déchiquetée. Il restait un bout d'estomac, et l'odeur des intestins déversés, associée à celle des sucs gastriques libérés et du sang achevèrent de donner la nausée à Rose. Elle vomit son dégoût sur le pavé humide et glacé, soudain prise d'une fièvre, qui n'était que le témoignage physique de cette barrière mentale qu'elle tentait d'ériger pour se protéger de l'horreur dont elle avait été témoin. Épuisée, elle s'écroula au sol, près de la flaque maronnasse où les reliefs de son dîner gastronomique flottaient…

Un homme qu'elle avait connu venait d'être dévoré vivant sous ses yeux.

Et il y avait des restes…

La mort ne lui avait jamais paru si monstrueuse.

Elle se sentait impuissante, vidée – littéralement – et surtout, en danger. L'immédiateté de cette dernière impression lui fit relever la tête si vite que ses vertèbres témoignèrent de leur douleur en craquant.

« Ne crains rien… »

La voix appartenait au même homme qui venait d'assassiner Ewan. Elle tremblait un peu. Pourquoi ? Rose se releva en titubant, la bouche pâteuse, pleine du goût âcre de sa propre nausée.

« Que voulez-vous ? » interrogea-t-elle, en sentant ses tripes faire des ronds dans son ventre tant la peur la tenaillait. Elle évitait de regarder de trop près du côté du corps d'Ewan…

« Voir ton visage. »

« Je… »

Elle s'apprêtait à refuser, habituée depuis des mois à dissimuler son identité. Seul Ewan, les parents Black et le Lord Noir en personne connaissaient la véritable identité de « la réanimatrice ». En se montrant, elle se mettait en danger. En même temps, elle était dans l'impossibilité de se défendre. Sa magie n'était plus aussi vive qu'avant, il se pouvait même qu'elle devienne inexistante sous peu. Et, de toute manière, depuis sa mort, Rose doutait de pouvoir ne serait-ce que lancer un _Expelliarmus_… dans son après-vie, la sorcellerie de la réanimation avaient pris la place de la régulière. Il s'agissait de deux magies complètement antithétiques, lesquelles ne pouvaient cohabiter au sein d'un même être vivant… ou mort-vivant.

« D'accord. »

La jeune femme rabattit la capuche de sa mante sur ses épaules. L'homme en noir se tenait devant elle, lui coupant toute possibilité de fuite, puisqu'elle se trouvait dans un coin. La seule pensée cohérente qui émergea dans son esprit lui parut d'une futilité presque comique en cet instant : « _Je dois faire peur à voir_. »

« Rose… C'est bien toi ! Ce n'était pas une illusion. Je te croyais morte. »

« Vous… on se connaît ? »

Interdite, elle bégayait :

« On ne peut pas se connaître. Je ne sais pas qui vous… »

« C'est moi. »

La voix avait changé. Une fois levé le sortilège qui la modifiait, elle la reconnut tout de suite, ce qui la ramena des mois en arrière.

« Ralph ? »

« C'est moi », répéta-t-il en dévoilant à son tour son visage.

Sa peau, d'une pâleur exacerbée par la demi-pénombre, laissait apparaître des veines d'un vert presque soutenu. Des cernes énormes tiraient ses traits et ses yeux vers le bas, lui donnant l'air d'un zombie… ou d'un drogué. Rose n'osait pas l'approcher, pétrifiée face à l'apparition. Elle sentit des larmes chaudes couler sur ses joues, alors qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait commencé à pleurer. S'agissait-il de larmes de joie ? De terreur ? De tristesse ?

« Ralph… comment… pourquoi ? »

« Pour te sauver. À moins que tu ne sois passée à l'ennemi. » Expliqua le jeune homme, en sortant ses très longs cheveux de sous sa cape, pour les faire passer autour de son visage épuisé et, maintenant qu'elle y regardait de plus près, plein de sueur.

« Me sauver ? Mais de quoi ?... »

« Des Mangemorts… »

Il marqua une pause.

« Et de toi-même. » ajouta-t-il.

Rose, qui peinait à aligner deux mots qui fassent sens à cause de ses pleurs désormais bruyants, s'effondra dans les bras de cet homme au visage familier.

« _Me sauver de moi-même ?_ » songea-t-elle. « _Et qui me sauvera de toi, Ralph ? Si c'est bien toi, bien sûr…_ »

Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il change à ce point de traits et de comportement ? Avait-il, lui aussi, souffert pire qu'une mort ?

Les questions commencèrent alors à se bousculer dans sa tête, sans qu'elle parvienne à n'en formuler aucune pour l'instant.

* * *

**Chapitre suivant** : « _La Mort et l'Après_ ».

Alors, surpris ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)


	19. La mort et l'après

**Sept vies pour mourir**

**

* * *

**

**Auteur :** GabrielleTrompeLaMort

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure – Mystery – Romance

**Titre :** Sept vies pour mourir

**Spoilers :** Post Tome 6, bien que, depuis la parution du Tome 7, j'aie décidé d'inclure certains éléments du Tome 7 à la fanfic.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction n'est pas à but lucratif. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et la Warnerbros Company.

**Résumé : **Certains appellent ça « jouer avec le feu », mais Harry Potter préfère dire qu'il se sert des mêmes armes que son ennemi pour le vaincre. [Voyage dans le temps – Horcruxes]

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou **!

Eh bien, presque un an que je n'ai pas updaté cette histoire... je crois que des excuses s'imposent ! Pour les six premiers mois, le temps m'a manqué, et puis par la suite j'ai mis cette fic en hiatus pour m'octroyer du temps pour écrire. Et ce fut payant car, devinez quoi ? J'ai 4 chapitres écrits d'avance. Le chapitre 20 sera publié au 31 janvier, qu'on se le dise !

Encore mille excuses pour le retard, je crois que des pages ne suffiraient pas pour vous dire à quel point je culpabilise... j'ai commencé à répondre aux reviews, en me disant "dès que j'ai fini, je poste le chapitre et je révise mes partiels". Eh bien une heure plus tard, toujours pas fini ! 36 reviews, pas une de moins, c'est énorme ! Je vous remercie, et pour ne pas vous faire patienter plus longuement, je poste ce chapitre maintenant et je finirai de répondre aux reviews ce soir.

Merci merci merci, et bonne lecture à vous.

A très vite !

Gabrielle.

P. S. J'ai failli oublier... bonne année ! Bonne santé, plein de chapitres de vos fanfictions préférées à lire, et de bons romans à découvrir aussi. ^^

* * *

**Personnages et situations :**

— **Elèves :**

_Ralph Brocklehurst :_ Pseudonyme de notre Harry Potter international au temps des Maraudeurs.

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : _Les Maraudeurs, en septième année, nul besoin de les présenter.

_Lily Evans :_ En septième année à Gryffondor, amie de Marlene McKinnon, petite-amie récente de James Potter.

_Marlene McKinnon :_ Amie de Lily et Helena, septième année à Gryffondor, homosexuelle.

_Franck Longdubat :_ En septième année à Gryffondor. Meilleur ami de Rose, en pince sérieusement pour une certaine Alice Hornby.

_Rose Barjow : _Sœur de Rigel Barjow, elle est à Gryffondor en septième année et est très amie avec Franck Longdubat. Ses parents sont les tenanciers de la boutique du même nom au chemin des Embrumes. Depuis peu, elle est devenue réanimatrice pour Voldemort… enfin, c'est ce qu'il semblerait.

_Rigel Barjow (_MORT_) :_ Frère de Rose Barjow, il est à Serpentard en septième année, et traîne avec sa bande de caïds, à savoir : Severus Rogue ; Rodolphus Lestrange ; Lucy Rosier et Antonin Dolohov.

_Severus Rogue :_ toujours égal à lui-même, et comme nous le connaissons tous. En septième année lors de l'histoire. L'affaire de la cabane hurlante est déjà passée.

_Regulus Black _: Frère de Sirius Black avec lequel il a de gros problèmes relationnels depuis la fugue de ce dernier, en cinquième année à Serpentard, ami avec Loïs Parkinson, Amycus et Alecto Carrow. Créateur et co-fondateur de la Loge Noire.

_Loïs Parkinson :_ Cinquième année. Ami avec Regulus Black et les jumeaux Carrow. Craint à Poudlard pour ses élans et regards sadiques et malsains...

_Amycus et Alecto Carrow :_ Cinquièmes années. Mangemorts arrêtés, respectivement hommes et femmes, cités dans le tome six. Famille mangemorte citée dans le tome six, qui apparemment aurait cru Voldemort mort. Par choix, j'ai décidé que les deux personnages suscités seraient de cette famille, mais cela n'est pas sûr. Une simple supposition.

_William Potter_ : père de James Potter, il est l'Auror lieutenant en chef du département de la défense magique, et aussi son porte-parole officiel, avec le commandant principal. Il dirige une équipe d'Aurors, surnommée la Main, car ils sont cinq et soudés jusqu'à la mort. Depuis peu, il enseigne la DCFM à Poudlard.

_Maugrey Fol Œil_ : le seul, l'unique, l'inimitable. Membre de la Main.

_Faustine Bouvaist_ : membre de La Main.

_Fabian et Gidéon Prewett_ : frères de Molly Weasley, membres de la Main

_Ewan Rosier_ (MORT) : frère de Lucy Rosier. Mangemort déclaré, jeune, tué par Harry Potter.

_Lucy Rosier_ : élève à Poudlard, petite amie de Regulus et co-fondatrice de la Loge Noire.

_**Cette liste s'enrichira au fur et à mesure des chapitres, et de l'apparition des personnages.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**La mort et l'après**

**

* * *

**

Ils restèrent un long moment à se contempler à l'ombre du clocher, les bras pas tout à fait ballants, la baguette pas tout à fait levée, car ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait à quel point ils restaient amis, et non ennemis. Ainsi que l'aurait fait le givre à la surface de l'eau par une température négative, le silence recouvrit tout puis se consolida. Ce fut Ralph qui, le premier, brisa la glace.

« J'ai crû que tu étais morte, Lucy a dit que tu étais morte », dit-il, avec un bégaiement final qu'il ne put maîtriser.

« Lucy est une personne de confiance. »

« Elle l'a prouvé, c'est pourquoi je l'ai crue, mais… tu es là. »

Les bras à demi-levés de Ralph s'abaissèrent. Si elle devait le trahir, l'attaquer, le blesser ou le tuer, elle le ferait maintenant. Mais Rose resta immobile, incapable de décider quel serait son prochain mouvement, incapable de décider de la conduite à tenir.

Ralph comprenait sa situation, ou du moins essayait-il de la juger du mieux qu'il pouvait : si Rose avait été embrigadée de force, sans autre possibilité que de se rendre et de servir Lord Voldemort, si elle avait été forcée de faire croire à sa mort… alors l'apparition de Ralph compromettait sa position si fragile.

Ralph tenta de la rassurer :

« Si tu es toujours dans le camp des adversaires de Voldemort, alors tu es dans mon camp. Ne crains rien, je te protégerai. »

« _Je te protégerai_ », Harry avait un sentiment de déjà-vu. Ne lui avait-il pas déjà fait cette promesse, par le passé, et n'y avait-il pas failli ? Les étoiles qu'il avait alors vues dans les yeux de Rose brillaient-elles toujours ?

Il chercha son regard. Quelque chose, malheureusement, avait l'air de s'y être éteint… était-ce l'espoir, après avoir tout perdu ?

Rose secoua la tête et dit, d'un ton empreint d'une lourde certitude :

« Je n'ai plus besoin de personne pour me protéger. Crois-moi. C'est moi qui devrais avoir peur pour toi. »

L'ombre fugace d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Ralph.

« Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles. »

« Toi non plus. Je suis une réanimatrice, maintenant. »

« Je sais. »

Elle parut surprise.

« Je t'ai vue hier soir, au cimetière. Je vous ai suivis. »

« La corneille… »

« C'était moi. »

« Tu es un _animagus_ ? »

Elle avait ouvert grand ses yeux, comme si elle ne s'était pas attendue à un tel niveau de magie chez lui. Ralph hocha la tête.

« C'est l'une des nombreuses choses qui ont changé depuis ton… ton départ, disons. »

Rose hocha la tête à son tour. Sur son visage, Ralph vit la prise de conscience s'opérer : ses traits se détendirent. Elle avait décidé, sinon de lui faire confiance, au moins de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Ralph songea qu'il manquait peut-être de prudence : ç'aurait dû être à lui de faire attention. Après tout, peut-être Rose était-elle manipulée ? Ou sous Impérium ? Non. Il la savait capable de résister à ce sort. Elle avait une forte volonté.

« _N'est-ce pas ?_ » ajouta-t-il en pensée, comme pour s'en persuader - et non s'en convaincre, car il n'avait pas d'autre preuve que son intuition.

« Ralph, dit Rose, ne restons pas ici. »

Elle inclina la tête vers ce qui restait d'Ewan, et son teint verdit un peu.

« Tu as raison. Il y a un parc par ici, il me semble. Il est ouvert toute la nuit. »

« Le _Clapham Common_ ? Oui. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y entrer… »

Rose fit quelques pas vers lui, guettant sa réaction. Harry l'imita et, côte à côte, ils prirent la direction du parc où ils trouveraient bien un banc pour s'asseoir. Mis à part quelques clochards, peut-être, il n'y aurait personne pour les y déranger.

Le trajet se déroula en silence, entre amitié et inimitié. Ralph voulait de tout cœur lui faire confiance, mais il se voyait marcher sur le fil d'un rasoir trop aiguisé pour lui. Il alternait entre la joie de retrouver son amie, et la peur de l'avoir perdue à jamais malgré tout.

Au fond de lui, un sentiment diffus se propageait. C'était comme…

Il tourna les yeux vers Rose.

« _Bon sang, c'est comme si je retrouvais aussi Hermione._ »

Son retour lui donnait de l'espoir, tout simplement, et il avait envie d'y croire.

Il avait envie de croire qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien. Que son aventure insensée dans le passé portait ses premiers fruits. Qu'il avait sauvé Rose, et que c'était là sa première victoire. Pas la dernière, cela, il l'espérait aussi.

Rose évitait de le regarder. Pour elle, la situation se présentait sous un jour bien différent : revenir parmi ses amis lui était impossible. _Il_ les tuerait pour cela, _Il_ n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Elle soupira intérieurement. De toute manière, elle était dans une situation délicate. Pour la mort d'Ewan, elle aurait des comptes à rendre au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle avait envie de pleurer, de fondre en larmes, comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait l'impression que, depuis le temps, la tristesse s'était accumulée en elle, et que son corps exploserait bientôt sous la pression des larmes. Oh !, bien des fois elle avait souhaité mourir de tristesse pour ne pas avoir à affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou même ses Mangemorts. Mais cela n'arriverait jamais.

Un sanglot sec monta dans sa gorge, et elle ne le retint qu'à grand peine. Elle ne voulait pas que Ralph sente sa détresse.

Ils arrivaient en vue du parc. Il n'y avait pas de portail, seulement des hautes grilles de fer noir pour en délimiter les contours. Des lampadaires éclairaient les chemins de leur lueur glauque. Sans faire attention, ils évitèrent les cônes de lumière dorée, préférant marcher à l'ombre des chemins obscurs. Ils longèrent les allées plus qu'ils ne les empruntèrent et, lorsqu'ils jugèrent être suffisamment loin de l'entrée, ils se trouvèrent un banc et s'y posèrent.

Tournés l'un vers l'autre, ils se regardèrent et se sourirent, par convenance à vrai dire, à défaut d'être suffisamment heureux pour rire de leur gêne. Dans un autre contexte, une autre situation, cela les aurait beaucoup amusés. Cela les avait beaucoup amusés, d'ailleurs, par le passé.

Ralph trouva enfin les bons mots pour aider Rose à commencer cette conversation :

« Je n'ose imaginer tout ce que tu as pu traverser… »

« Je peux te le raconter, si tu veux… si tu es prêt à l'entendre. »

Ce disant, elle fuyait son regard.

« Si c'est trop douloureux, commença-t-il, tu n'as pas à… »

« Non, coupa-t-elle, et son regard retrouva celui de son ami - ou ancien ami, elle ne savait plus trop de quoi il retournait. Cela me fera du bien. »

Elle sourit à nouveau, et Ralph put voir qu'elle se forçait. La fossette qui se formait sur la droite de son visage, au moindre de ses sourires, semblait s'être évanouie avec sa joie de vivre. Ne restait que le noir de ses pupilles, de ses cheveux, de sa tenue, de sa nuit... autour de ce maigre sourire.

« Je suppose que c'est moi qui commence ? »

« Oui, répondit Harry. Je suppose que c'est toi qui as le plus de choses à raconter. »

Elle lui adressa un regard soupçonneux, l'air de dire « _Ah bon ? Tu crois ?_ ». Elle répliqua calmement :

« Ne pense pas une seule seconde que tu y échapperas non plus. Confidence pour confidence, ok ? »

« Ok. Mais je n'ai rien de vraiment important à te… »

« Tu n'es pas à Poudlard et tu as tué Ewan Rosier. Ne me prends pour une idiote, Ralph ! »

Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter. La jeune fille avait soudain un air implacable. Le sang lui montait au visage, ses yeux brillant comme ceux d'un chat sauvage.

« Non, bégaya-t-il, je… »

Il cherchait juste à la protéger de la vérité. De lui.

« Tant mieux, parce que je n'aimerais pas cela. » confia-t-elle.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, comme si elle voulait tout lui dire en un seul souffle, puis démarra le récit de son recrutement, loin dans le passé, pourtant quelques mois auparavant, à peine :

« Tout a commencé à mon arrivée chez les Black, même si au début je n'ai rien vu de leurs manigances dans mon dos, de pair avec celles de mon frère. Orion et Walburga, les parents de Regulus, étaient très sympathiques avec moi. Même Rigel se tenait étrangement calme. Il a même été gentil avec moi. _Gentil _! Après toutes ces années à m'abaisser, je me suis dit que quelqu'un avait dû lui faire sévèrement la morale. (Elle laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude, ou de tristesse, peut-être, mais dans les deux cas cela donnait l'impression d'un destin, d'une fatalité à laquelle elle n'aurait de toute manière pas pu échapper.) Je n'aurais jamais pensé, reprit-elle, que ce fut le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne qui lui avait ordonné de me laisser tranquille. »

Ralph sursauta. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer :

« Tu l'appelles le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« J'y suis bien obligée… j'en ai pris l'habitude. On s'habitue à tout, tu sais. »

Il ne fit pas de remarque supplémentaire et, d'une inclinaison de la tête, l'encouragea à poursuivre.

« Lucy aussi, était à Square Grimmaud. Ça a été une révélation. Elle est venue me voir en me disant qu'elle m'aiderait du mieux qu'elle le pourrait pour supporter ce mariage. D'ailleurs, elle a eu des blagues un peu méchantes à l'intention de Regulus. Elle l'a poursuivi pendant toutes les vacances, à essayer de le séduire, et moi j'éclatais de rire quand Regulus venait se plaindre d'elle, tout rouge. »

La nostalgie se peignit sur son visage devenu adulte. Était-ce l'insouciance qui lui manquait, ou bien Regulus ? Ralph penchait pour les deux à la fois.

« Elle était bizarre, mais elle est en quelque sorte devenue mon amie le temps de ces vacances. Elle me soutenait, tu vois ? On n'a jamais été proches, mais elle me faisait sourire. Tandis qu'avec Regulus, on avait bien du mal à sourire. Oh, bien sûr, j'essayais de lui changer les idées, on parlait de Poudlard, de Sirius, de votre installation dans sa maison pendant toute la période de Noël… tes lettres nous ont beaucoup aidé. C'était une bouffée d'air frais. »

« J'en suis heureux. »

« Enfin, toujours est-il que tout a basculé lors du repas qui a officialisé nos fiançailles, à Regulus et moi. Il s'est refermé sur lui-même, je pensais que l'arrivée des Mangemorts chez lui l'embêtait, et c'était effectivement le cas, même s'il n'y avait pas que cela. C'est après-coup que j'ai découvert que, en fait, ce qu'il essayait de me cacher c'était l'achat de mon cadeau d'anniversaire ! Il y réfléchissait tellement qu'il était silencieux la plupart du temps. Je crois que ses parents l'ont longuement seriné car, après tout, c'était mon premier anniversaire officiel en tant que future Miss Regulus Black. »

Elle marqua une pause, songeant probablement que ses fiançailles ne se transformeraient jamais en mariage. Le regrettait-elle, après s'être tant battue contre cette idée ?

« Je l'avoue, reprit-elle, j'ai lu les lettres de Regulus pour deviner ce qui le tracassait autant, et j'ai fait comme si je ne savais pas. Il m'a fait très plaisir, en tous cas. Il a été adorable. »

Elle avait un regard presque amoureux en disant cela, et Ralph sut que c'était en partie vrai quand elle remit l'une de ses mèches de cheveux en place. Il avait remarqué que les filles se refaisaient souvent une beauté, l'air de rien, quand elles parlaient de quelqu'un à qui elles voulaient plaire, ou qu'elles étaient avec lui…

« Enfin, tout ça, ce sont des choses que tu sais déjà par Regulus. Par ses lettres. C'est d'ailleurs en menant l'une d'entre elles à la Poste Sorcière que j'ai été enlevée. »

Ralph hoqueta, de crainte d'entendre les choses qu'ils lui avaient fait subir pour qu'elle en revienne si transformée.

« Par qui ? » préféra-t-il demander d'une voix blanche, même si la vérité lui faisait peur.

« Nul autre qu'Ewan… »

* * *

« Merci Patty, tu es un ange. » dit Lily.

« Oh, non, maîtresse. Patty est un elfe de maison, pas un ange, ça non. Patty n'a pas d'ailes. »

Assise à côté de Lily dans le canapé qui faisait face à l'âtre de la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondors, Marlène éclata de rire. Si fort qu'elle manqua de renverser le chocolat chaud apporté par l'elfe, et qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Le mug était presque rempli à ras bord.

« Maîtresse Marlène, Maîtresse Lily, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre, Patty est là. Il suffira de l'appeler. »

La créature mauve, qui tremblait sur ses petites jambes maigres, s'inclina puis disparut sans un bruit.

« Les elfes de maison sont de sacrés numéros, commenta Marlène. Je me sentirais presque aimée d'eux. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de lui répliquer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin des elfes de maison pour cela. A la place, elle proposa :

« Un sucre ? »

« Deux, s'il te plaît. »

Lily prit la pince sur le plateau posée devant elles, et qui prenait toute la place sur la table basse. Elle lui servit ses deux sucres, puis prit sa propre tasse et se réinstalla confortablement dans le canapé.

« L'avantage, dans tout ça, fit Marlène en allusion à la désertion de Poudlard depuis Noël, c'est que désormais il ne faut plus se battre pour avoir accès à ce canapé, juste devant le feu ! »

« Marlène… » Soupira Lily, qui n'aimait pas l'humour même à peine noir.

« Je rigole, tu sais bien. »

La jeune fille plongea les lèvres dans son chocolat chaud, son carré blond plongeant avec elle, et se brûla.

« Ah, j'oublie toujours d'attendre un peu. »

« La gourmandise… »

« Pas mon seul vice, héhé ! »

Les jeunes filles passaient un peu de temps ensemble. Cela faisait un moment qu'elles n'avaient pu profiter d'une après-midi seule à seule. Lily n'aurait jamais cru cela possible l'an passé, mais le fait était là : elles passaient la plupart de leur temps libre en compagnie des Maraudeurs !

« Vous avez trouvé une idée, avec Sirius, pour le projet tutoré de potions ? »

Marlène tenta à nouveau de boire une gorgée, mais se brûla encore. Elle reposa sa tasse sur le plateau.

« Oui. En fait, en désespoir de cause, on s'est dit qu'on allait tenter de créer une potion qui donne des idées, justement ! »

Lily écarquilla les yeux, et ouvrit grand la bouche. C'était si simple et si évident que ça en devenait risible. Avec Remus, ils avaient passé des jours à chercher, et n'avait pas trouvé une idée aussi bonne. Elle en fut un peu jalouse.

« C'est une excellente idée. Qui de vous deux l'a eue ? »

« Ensemble. Sirius a fait une blague sur son manque d'idée, j'ai renchéri qu'il nous faudrait une potion qui en donne, et paf ! »

« Et paf ! » répéta Lily, comme si c'était aussi simple que ça. Elle secoua la tête, et une mèche de cheveux se posa dans son chocolat chaud qu'elle tenait à la main. « Dire qu'il nous a fallu une semaine pour se retrouver avec une malheureuse potion de philosophie qui ne sera même pas utile à quiconque. »

« Oui, on dirait du viagra intellectuel, votre truc. »

Lily lança un regard rempli d'éclairs à son amie, un peu vexée, puis décida de bien le prendre. Sa colère se transforma en amusement.

« On va changer la vie des étudiants en philosophie qui ont un peu du mal pour leurs partiels… »

« … mais qui ne pourront jamais se servir de votre potion car ils sont moldus et, qu'en plus, celle-ci ne sera jamais commercialisée ? »

« Roh, tais-toi, hein. »

Lily prit une moue boudeuse.

« Ooooh, ma Lily qui fait du boudin, comme c'est mignooooon ! »

Marlène la pinça au niveau des joues pour lui étirer les lèvres en un sourire. Il en résultat une grimace pas très glamour qui la fit bien rire. Lily rit avec elle quand Marlène conjura un miroir pour qu'elle voie l'effet de sa figure faussement béate. C'était tordant.

Quand leur fou rire fut retombé, Lily songea soudain que c'était l'occasion d'aborder une certaine chose avec sa meilleure amie. Depuis le temps qu'elle essayait d'en parler avec elle, sans qu'un Maraudeur soit dans les environs... il fallait qu'elle saisisse l'occasion.

Néanmoins, consciencieuse, elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune avant de se lancer. Marlène haussa un blond sourcil à la vue de son petit manège, puis haussa le suivant lorsque Lily murmura :

« Il faut que je te parle d'un truc. C'est à propos de James et moi. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Eh bien… c'est un peu délicat. »

« Non mais j'ai saisi, t'inquiète. »

« Ah bon ? »

Lily avait l'air effrayé : si Marlène avait effectivement 'saisi', alors qu'en était-il du reste des Maraudeurs ? Est-ce que James en aurait parlé ?

« Mon raisonnement est simple : James et toi, ça fait trois mois. Or, j'ai remarqué que, en général, c'est vers cette date que les couples qui ont un rythme à peu près normal commencent à parler sexe. »

Lily eut l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher et tomber dans son chocolat chaud. Alors ça !

« Co… comment est-ce que… »

« Les statistiques, ma chère, les statistiques ! Bon, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? Vous l'avez fait, ou pas encore ? »

Lily rougit furieusement, mal à l'aise, même avec sa meilleure amie.

« Hem, non, pas encore, justement. Mais quand on est ensemble, ça devient… ça commence à aller en ce sens. »

« C'est de plus en plus intime, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Et vous en avez parlé avec James ? »

« Grands dieux, non ! » s'offusqua Lily, qui manqua en lâcher son mug. Elle se renversa un peu de chocolat sur la main et, râlant, le posa sur le plateau. Elle lécha sa peau mise à mal.

Pendant ce temps, Marlène avait levé les yeux au ciel, et poussé un soupir si déchirant que Lily eut l'impression d'avoir commis un crime de lèse-majesté. Mais lequel ?

« Quoi ? »

Marlène pointa un index moralisateur vers sa meilleure amie :

« Ma chère Lily, si vous n'osez même pas lui en parler, comment pouvez-vous seulement envisager de le faire ? »

Lily rougit davantage, si c'était possible. Marlène avait tout à fait raison.

« Le problème, c'est pas tant ça. » se justifia Lily. « C'est que, l'autre fois, nous avions failli le faire… peu après la Saint-Valentin et… et en fait, c'est ce moment que le père de James a choisi pour débarquer dans le dortoir. »

« Oh lord… »

« Ça, tu l'as dit. J'ai eu tellement honte, j'ai gardé ça pour moi. J'espère que tu m'en veux pas. »

Depuis, Lily n'osait plus aborder le sujet avec James. Elle n'osait plus franchir cette ligne. Toute confiance s'était évanouie.

« Non, non, j't'en veux pas, tu rigoles ! Se défendit Marlène. En même temps, on n'a pas trop eu l'occasion d'en discuter, ou de discuter tout court, depuis un moment. »

Malheureusement, elles n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus. C'est ce moment-là que choisirent les garçons pour revenir de leur ballade.

* * *

L'Ordre du Phénix avait enfin trouvé ses quartiers définitifs, en la maison des Potter, à Godric's Hollow, tout près du canal de Bristol. Il s'agissait d'un charmant village sorcier, très au nord du pays, situé suffisamment haut dans la montagne pour que, à cette époque encore, il y neige un peu.

Assis autour de la grande cheminée dans laquelle ronflait un feu puissant, les membres fondateurs de l'Ordre du Phénix faisaient le point.

Gilian, désormais ex-Madame Potter, faisait amende honorable et s'était engagée dans l'Ordre du Phénix. De son côté, William gérait au mieux la situation, avec Faustine à ses côtés et son ex-femme de l'autre. Cependant, tout trois savaient qu'ils avaient plus important à faire que de se disputer pour une querelle de cœur.

Se disputer autour de la localisation d'une bague qui pourrait être l'un des Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort, c'était, en effet, bien plus constructif…

Albus tenta de calmer le jeu, tandis que les ex-époux se criaient dessus :

« William ! Gilian ! Un peu de tenue je vous prie ! »

« Mais il a tort, Vous-Savez-Qui n'a jamais porté de bague, et ce serait idiot d'avoir un Horcruxe toujours avec lui ! »

« Mais non, voyons, cela lui permettrait de ressusciter plus vite. » s'écria William.

« Je suis d'accord avec William », intervint Faustine.

« Ah, ça, ça n'a rien de surprenant… » Grommela Gilian en direction de la jeune femme.

Le père de James se prit la tête entre les mains. Avant de chercher à sauver le monde, il aurait dû sauver son couple, ou tout du moins prendre une décision plus rapide.

« Albus, qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda Gideon Prewett, qui revenait de la cuisine avec un plateau couvert de bouteilles de Bièraubeurre. « La bague pourrait être restée chez les parents… les Jedusor. »

« On ne sait même pas où ils habitent. » fit le professeur Dumbledore, sans se mouiller.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il re-remplit sa tasse de thé vert aux agrumes. Ce n'était pas de la magie ex nihilo, puisque la boisson venait de sa théière à Poudlard que les elfes de maison réapprovisionnaient très souvent. Une forme détournée de portoloin…

« Et l'ancien manoir ? » proposa Gideon, qui reprit sa place dans le fauteuil profond à haut dossier, dont les accoudoirs dorés brillaient à la lueur des flammes. Avec son frère Fabian, ils semblaient être les seuls membres de la Main à avoir gardé la tête froide. Maugrey était en ce moment-même sur le terrain, il sécurisait une soirée de charité sorcière en faveur des moldus victimes de Voldemort, et donnée par une poignée de sorciers bien trop optimistes pour l'époque actuelle. Selon Maugrey, c'était trop risqué, trop provocateur.

« L'ancien manoir, on l'a déjà fouillé. » répondit William.

« On a peut-être manqué quelque chose » fit Fabian, qui voulait que la conversation reprenne un tour normal, et s'éloigne de la dispute conjugale qui se menait à mots couverts.

Le conciliabule prit fin de lui-même avec l'apparition de Fumseck, qui se matérialisa dans le feu de cheminée. Le magnifique oiseau battit des ailes, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser des flammes qui le léchaient, et sortit de l'âtre d'un élégant mouvement qui provoqua un regain de chaleur dans l'air. Les invités eurent une rapide suée comme l'animal traversait leur petit groupe pour aller se poser sur le perchoir réservé aux volatiles, près du porte-manteau du salon des Potter. Au passage, une lettre tomba de ses pattes sur les genoux de Dumbledore.

« Je te remercie, Fumseck. »

L'oiseau poussa un trille qui devait signifier « _de rien_ ». Grande amie des animaux, Gilian jugea opportun d'aller préparer une gourmandise en guise de récompense à la cuisine. En outre, cela la calmerait probablement de s'occuper de l'oiseau plutôt que des hommes.

Le directeur de Poudlard, légèrement fébrile, ouvrit la lettre qui venait de la Poste moldue. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il s'employait à retrouver Harry et, trois jours auparavant, il était enfin parvenu à le localiser grâce à un sortilège de traçabilité. Le jeune homme logeait au domicile d'un couple moldu dans le centre-ville londonien. Dumbledore avait demandé à un voisin moldu, moyennant finances bien entendu, de surveiller les allées et venues du jeune homme, ainsi que d'en prendre quelques photographies aussi discrètement que possible.

Le professeur ouvrit l'enveloppe. Une lettre ainsi qu'une série de quatre photographies tombèrent sur sa robe de sorcier. Les Aurors de la Main vinrent regarder avec lui. Faustine s'étonna qu'elles ne bougent pas.

« C'est normal, ce sont des photos moldues… » Souffla Fabian, que la technologie non magique avait toujours fasciné.

« Dans tous les cas, il s'agit bien d'Harry. »

« Il faut aller le chercher dès ce soir. » fit William, une barre soucieuse en travers du front.

« Nous pouvons attendre demain matin… »

« Et qu'il soit de sortie ? » contra l'Auror.

Faustine tenta de calmer son impatience, mais le grand-père d'Harry ne voulut rien entendre.

« C'est mon petit-fils », dit-il, ses yeux noisettes brillants d'émotion et de détermination. « Il est hors de question d'attendre une seconde de plus que nécessaire. Si vous ne venez pas, j'irai seul. »

« Il se peut que ma source nous ait donné des informations déjà périmées, si Harry s'est aperçu de son manège. »

« Pourquoi l'aurait-il laissé envoyer les photos, alors ? » s'étonna Faustine.

« Harry ne toucherait pas à un seul cheveu de moldu. Ni de sorcier, d'ailleurs. » Grogna William, vexé d'être le seul à croire en son petit-fils.

Dumbledore parcourut rapidement la lettre qui accompagnait les images. Les formules alambiquées de salutations prenaient plus de place que l'information principale :

« Ces clichés datent de ce matin seulement. » commenta-t-il.

« Alors il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. Allons-y. »

William reposa sa bière, dont la bouteille claqua si fort contre le plateau que le bruit fit revenir Gilian de la cuisine.

« Où allez-vous ? » s'étonna-t-elle, un torchon dans la main.

« Sauver Harry. »

William se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« Dites-moi où il se trouve, je me chargerai du reste. »

« Nous venons avec toi », fit Faustine au nom de la Main toute entière, moins Maugrey bien évidemment.

« Je viens aussi », s'exclama alors Gilian, qui s'essuya les mains sur le torchon pour le jeter sur la commode de l'entrée.

« Bien, alors je vous accompagne », fit calmement Dumbledore.

Il était près d'une heure du matin lorsqu'ils prirent cette décision. Au même instant, Harry et Rose s'asseyaient sur un banc dans un parc, quelque part dans Londres…

* * *

« Et où est-ce qu'Ewan t'a emmenée ? »

Ralph avait froncé les sourcils, et regretta encore moins la violence de ses dispositions prises et assumées à l'encontre d'Ewan. Il avait bien mérité sa mort...

« C'était une cave », fit Rose, les yeux dans le vague.

Elle frissonna, à cause de la cave ou bien du froid ambiant ? Ralph, au lieu de se proposer de lui offrir sa cape comme n'importe quel moldu l'aurait fait, conjura une boule de feu qui lévita tout près d'eux. À sa lumière, il vit que Rose pleurait en silence tandis qu'elle racontait. Il n'avait pas vu ses larmes !

« Je pense qu'elle était dans le quartier près de Square Grimmaurd, fit-elle après un instant de réflexion, pendant lequel elle avait essuyé ses larmes avec la manche de son pull noir. Nous n'avons pas mis longtemps à y aller, nous n'avons pas transplané, et la Poste sorcière est relativement proche de la maison d'Orion et Walburga. »

« Comment as-tu fait, pour la lettre ? »

« Oh, c'est encore ce qui m'a causé le moins de souci : dès que je me suis rendue compte que j'étais surveillée, j'ai pris la décision de la détruire. J'ai eu le temps de le faire avant qu'il ne la voie et ne la lise. »

« Tu as bien fait. »

« Oui, ça aurait été compromettant pour Regulus comme pour moi... »

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir mis en danger. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Moi-même, je n'aurais jamais cru que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me surveillait aussi étroitement. »

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent. Se rendait-elle compte qu'elle pleurait ? Elle semblait essuyer ses joues d'un geste automatique, pas vraiment conscient. Elle continuait son récit d'une voix égale, sans aucun sanglot :

« Dans la cave, il y avait les autres Mangemorts qui résidaient chez les Black à ce moment. Regulus a du te dire que Lucy était, comment dire, très proche de l'un d'entre eux. En fait, elle essayait de savoir ce qu'ils mijotaient. Elle n'y est pas arrivée, elle me l'a avoué par la suite, quand je suis revenue… changée, oui, changée de ce détour par cette cave. »

Quelque chose craqua. De rage, Ralph serrait si fort ses points que ses jointures blanchissaient, et il venait de se faire mal.

« _Je suis un imbécile, heureusement que j'ai re-rangé ma baguette, j'aurais pu la briser aussi bien que ce doigt que je viens de m'abîmer_. »

Il lança un sort de soin, sans le prononcer, et son doigt se répara sans que Rose ne le remarque. Elle poursuivit :

« En fait, ils n'étaient pas seuls. C'était la première fois que je voyais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et malheureusement pas la dernière. Il y avait son serpent, aussi, une créature horrible. »

« Nagini, c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui… Il s'est glissé entre mes pieds et m'a serré les jambes, si fort que j'en ai eu le sang coupé un moment. Heureusement, pour ce qu'ils avaient à faire, ça n'a pas duré, ça a été rapide. »

Son discours devenait légèrement décousu.

« Quoi, 'ça' ? » demanda Ralph, qui n'osait pas faire de pronostic.

Avec sa manche gauche, Rose termina se s'essuyer le visage, où les larmes n'arrêteraient pas de couler tant qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas de parler. Ensuite, calmement, d'une main qui ne tremblait pas, elle retroussa sa manche jusqu'au coude, puis présenta son avant-bras gauche à son ami.

« _Ç__a_. » dit-elle.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de la nommer, Ralph reconnu la marque des ténèbres. Noire, presque vivante, en mouvement sur sa peau. Il eut envie d'appuyer sa baguette sur le tatouage, pour que Voldemort sente qu'un ennemi s'avançait, mais il se retint. Impliquer Rose dans son combat sans son accord, ce n'était pas une chose à faire.

« _De toute manière, Voldemort le comprendra bien quand il trouvera le cadavre d'Ewan, s'il le trouve et l'identifie jamais…_ »

« De ma vie entière, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de quelqu'un. »

« Je comprends. C'est normal. »

« Oui, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre personne ne m'effraie encore plus. »

Rose leva son regard vers Ralph, qui ne put le soutenir et cilla. Il comprit le message.

« _Je la terrifie. En voulant changer le passé, j'ai gagné une amie puis je l'ai perdue à jamais. Elle a vu qui j'étais. Elle sait ce que je suis. Un tueur._ »

« Cette personne, c'est moi. » ajouta Rose.

Ralph la regarda sans comprendre.

« Ce que je suis devenue, c'est… je tue sur commande. Pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et je ramène les morts à la vie. Je voudrais ne jamais avoir su que j'avais ce pouvoir. Je voudrais même n'avoir jamais été une sorcière… Oh, Ralph, c'est si horrible, si tu savais. »

Ralph retrouva la Rose fragile qu'il connaissait. Le masque de son indifférence se craquelait, et les larmes qui avaient coulé jusque là n'étaient rien en comparaison de l'inondation qui suivit.

« _Je sais, _fit-il en pensée_, je sais tout ça mieux que tu ne le crois. Ce que c'est de se haïr_. »

« Même si je voulais l'oublier, même si on me retirait la mémoire, je ne pourrais pas retirer ça. Ou alors, il faudrait m'amputer de mon bras… »

« Non, surtout pas. »

À travers ses larmes, Rose le regarda, perdue. Ralph lui prit la main, la gauche, et caressa son poignet - sans toutefois oser s'approcher de la marque des ténèbres.

« Ça fait partie de toi. Cela fait mal, c'est quelque chose de sombre, mais ça fait partie de toi. Je ne parviens pas à être triste pour ça. Tu es vivante, tu vois, et je n'en espérais pas tant. Égoïstement, je suis heureux, en cet instant… que tu sois là. Même changée. Avec ça. »

« Merci. » dit-elle en renâclant. « Je ne vais pas dire que ça me fait plaisir mais… ça met du baume au cœur. »

Elle retira sa main de la sienne, se rétracta comme un serpent qui s'apprêtait à attaquer, puis lâcha :

« Mais, tu sais, je… »

Ses sanglots se calmèrent, alors la tristesse sembla redoubler sur son visage. Ses sourcils s'arquaient vers le centre de son front ; les coins de sa bouche étaient retournés ; ses yeux plissés.

« La marque, ce n'est que la partie visible du monstre que je suis devenue. Je tue, je fais de la magie noire, je… »

« Tu n'as pas eu le choix, Rose. »

Elle secoua la tête, et murmura un «_ non _» du bout des lèvres.

« Moi j'ai eu le choix. Et j'ai choisi de mourir. Voldemort lui-même m'a lancé le sortilège de la mort. »

Inconsciemment, Harry porta la main à son front, sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui l'avait rendu si célèbre et si malheureux.

« Mais… mais tu es là. Tu es vivante. »

Il ne comprenait pas. Quelqu'un s'était-il sacrifié pour elle, ainsi que l'avait fait Lily pour lui ?

« Non, je ne suis pas vivante. Je suis morte et ressuscitée par Ewan. Son pouvoir est beaucoup moins puissant que le mien. Cependant, ma propre magie l'a aidé à me ramener à la vie. »

Elle marqua une pause et, frissonnant de plus belle, se colla contre Ralph. Ce n'était pas le froid qui la poussait à agir ainsi.

« Pour que le pouvoir endormi d'un réanimateur s'éveille, il faut que celui qui le possède passe par la mort, aille sur les bords du fleuve du Styx, y trempe les pieds, puis en revienne changé à jamais. »

Elle se crispa.

« Et je peux te l'assurer : si mourir, c'est comme s'endormir, revenir à la vie est loin d'être agréable. Chaque sensation est amplifiée, les nerfs en sont saturés, tu ne sais plus où tu es, tu ne te rappelles plus de ta propre identité, et cela finit par te revenir, parcellaire… ça a pris plusieurs heures, pour moi. Les plus longues de ma vie, ou de mon après-vie, si j'ose dire. »

Ralph n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Lucy n'a pas menti, alors. »

« Non. Mais elle s'est trompée comme elle t'a trompé toi : elle n'a jamais su ce qui m'était arrivé lors de cette disparition temporaire. Je suis revenue à Square Grimmaud, pour en repartir aussitôt. C'est lors de cette seconde disparition que… qu'Ewan a dû lui dire que j'étais morte. »

Elle soupira. Ralph sentit son haleine froide souffler sur sa peau. Il lui tenait à nouveau la main.

« Les mangemorts impliqués ont fait croire à ma mort. Mis à part eux cinq et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, nul n'a jamais su ce qui m'était arrivé. »

Elle leva les yeux vers Ralph :

« Sauf toi. »

Il avait le souffle court, coupé par l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Par certains côtés, l'histoire de Rose était incroyablement semblable à la sienne. Il eut de la peine pour elle, car il n'aurait jamais souhaité à quiconque de traverser ce qu'il avait traversé.

Il songea qu'il avait tué Rigel Barjow pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Cependant, il n'eut aucun remords.

« _Il l'avait déjà mérité. Et c'est lui qui a poussé sa sœur dans ce piège, à lui rappeler chaque jour qu'elle deviendrait bientôt une Mangemort_. »

« Rose. Rose, ne pleure pas. Je suis là. »

Il la prit dans ses bras, et elle éclata en sanglots, sans retenue cette fois. De ses poings, elle frappa son torse. De ses larmes, elle mouilla son pull. De sa tristesse, elle le contamina. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait rien ressenti d'aussi fort. Il savait que les Horcruxes le rendaient peu à peu moins sensible à la mort, et à toutes sortes d'autres choses à vrai dire. Mais là, la peine de son amie était trop proche de la sienne, trop puissante pour être ignorée.

Il voulait l'aider. Il voulait la sauver du naufrage de sa vie. Mais comment le faire quand sa propre existence avait déjà coulé au fond des abysses de la magie noire ?

* * *

« Tu sais quoi ? » fit Sirius du ton le plus docte qui fut. « Je suis certain que, si Ralph a fui Poudlard, c'est la faute de Mafalda Hopkirk. »

À vrai dire, Sirius songeait à suivre son exemple. Depuis que l'élu du cœur de la jeune Hopkirk était parti, et depuis que James s'affichait avec Lily, elle avait reporté toute son affection sur Sirius. C'était relativement récent et, si au début cela l'amusait, ça commençait à devenir vraiment, mais _vraiment_ agaçant. Et envahissant.

Genre, au point de retrouver son tiroir de sous-vêtements envahi de pétales de roses, et, genre, au point de ne plus retrouver l'un de ses caleçons préférés. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas touché à celui offert par les autres Maraudeurs - bleu ciel avec des petites traces de pattes de chien partout. Patmol sourit et l'enfila, au soulagement de Peter qui détestait voir son ami se promener nu à la recherche du caleçon ultime qu'il avait oublié d'emporter avec lui à la salle de bain.

« Merci pour mes yeux qui ont dû subir ce spectacle, Sirius, je saigne. »

« C'que tu peux être prude, quand même. Et menteur ! Tu saignes pas. » Ajouta l'animagus chien en haussant les épaules, et en refermant le tiroir.

« Fais gaffe quand même. Si Mafalda est rentrée dans notre dortoir malgré nos protections magiques, c'est qu'elle est déterminée, et je suis prêt à parier qu'elle a mis un truc pour te photographier quand tu ouvres ton tiroir… »

Sirius blanchit. Il se retourna vers la commode, et son tiroir personnel, juste à hauteur de son entrejambe.

« Oh non, non, non, non… »

« Oh si, si, si, si, si… » Ricana Peter qui faisait son lit.

Sirius rouvrit le tiroir, lança un sort de révélision et, mis à part une toupie magique qu'il pensait avoir perdue depuis longtemps, ne trouva rien d'autre que ses sous-vêtements à l'intérieur.

« Il n'empêche, je pense qu'elle aurait pu le faire. »

Peter était hilare.

« Ça va te décourager de te balader à oualpé, tout ça ! »

« Ouais, bon, ça va, hein. » grogna Sirius, et il rejoignit la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillé correctement et rasé de près.

« Tu pourras me faire le sort de rasage ? » demanda Remus, qui secouait le lit de James pour le réveiller. « Ho, l'endormi, on se lève ! »

« Mmmmgnnngnnngnngnnnn… » fit James, larvesque.

« Oui, pas de problème Rem'. » répondit Sirius, qui avait le meilleur coup de main du monde pour ce sortilège.

Peter prit ses propres habits sous le bras et, le pantalon de son pyjama trop long traînant sous ses pieds, s'empara de la salle de bain. Remus soupira qu'il allait encore être en retard.

« Je peux te raser ici. Viens à la lumière de la fenêtre, j'aimerais pas te couper. »

« J'arrive. »

Et il abandonna la bataille pour réveiller James qui loutrait sous sa couette.

Sirius s'appliqua consciencieusement.

« _Tondenti_ ! »

En un tournemain, ce fut terminé.

« Merci Sirius ! »

L'animagus chien sourit et s'exclama :

« De rien ! Je ne suis pas le meilleur toiletteur canin pour rien ! »

« SIRIUS ! »

« Oh, ça va… ça t'apprendra à me faire peur avec des hypothèses foireuses sur les moyens mis en œuvre par Hopkirk pour me voir dans mon plus simple appareil. »

Remus n'était que faussement vexé, car il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Sirius aurait pu le taquiner plus avant, mais la toupie magique qu'il avait posée sur sa table de nuit menaçait de tomber. Il la rattrapa juste à temps, puis déblaya sa commode pour lui faire plus de place. Il reposa l'item, qui se remit à tourner pour ne plus s'arrêter.

Tandis que Remus retournait asticoter James, Sirius s'assit sur son lit. Il fit un catogan serré de ses cheveux, qui avaient poussé et qu'il n'avait pas coupés depuis un petit moment déjà. Ce faisant, il garda les yeux rivés sur la toupie.

C'était la fameuse toupie que Regulus et lui avaient trouvé au fond du jardin de ses parents, à Square Grimmaurd, à une époque où ils pouvaient encore se permettre d'être insouciants.

_« J'éprouverai toujours l'amour le plus sincère pour ce frère qui, un été, a saccagé avec moi le jardin à la recherche d'une boîte en fer contenant de vieux cahiers de vacances, et une toupie magique qui tournait toujours… »_ C'est comme si ces mots, qu'il avait écrit dans la lettre à son frère pour la dernière Saint-Valentin, étaient gravés dans son esprit.

Une vague de nostalgie le balaya. Cela faisait longtemps que son frère ne lui avait pas manqué. Pas autant, du moins. La période où il l'avait complètement rejeté, renié pour ainsi dire, avec le reste de sa famille, cette période était révolue. Elle avait pris fin grâce à Ralph, Ralph qui n'était plus là pour assister à la transformation subtile mais inquiétante de Regulus.

Il était devenu le meneur des Serpentards, rien de moins, et même les septièmes années les plus redoutables lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil. Que leur avait-il fait ? Nul ne le savait, à part, peut-être, Lucy Rosier. La jeune femme sortait avec son frère, ils s'affichaient ouvertement et, bien que Sirius ait du mal à l'admettre, ils formaient un couple bien assorti.

« _J'espère juste qu'il sait ce qu'il fait…_ »

Regulus avait promis à son frère qu'il ne combattrait jamais pour les forces du Mal, et Sirius voulait bien le croire même s'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se rappeler, chaque jour, qu'il s'agissait d'une mascarade.

Les gens regardaient d'un œil inquiet la montée au pouvoir de Regulus, qui succédait à Ewan Rosier et Lucius Malfoy avec beaucoup de brio. Ces mêmes personnes murmuraient sur le passage des frères Black, et quelques-uns d'entre eux s'étaient enquis, auprès de Sirius, de l'état réel de la situation. Il avait été incapable de leur répondre.

« _Si tu ne sais pas, mets leur au moins des bâtons dans les roues ! __Ç__a fait un moment que les Maraudeurs ne font rien !_ » lui disait-on.

Mais Sirius avait peur que son frère ne prenne pour lui la moindre blague, et pense qu'il s'agisse d'une atteinte à son pouvoir.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques exactement, Reg' ?_ »

Il fallait que Sirius sache. Toutefois, de quelle manière trouver Regulus, devenu prince, et l'isoler de sa bande, devenue cour ?

« _Peut-être avec l'aide d'un elfe de maison…_ »

Sirius se leva soudain, il savait ce qu'il allait faire. C'est cet instant que choisit Peter pour sortir de la salle de bain, et James pour se réveiller soudain. Remus fut le plus rapide, et il s'enferma dans la salle d'eau malgré les coups répétés de son ami à la porte pour prendre son tour.

« Je te l'échange contre… contre… euh… contre tes devoirs du jour ! »

« NON ! » fit la voix du lycan de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Bon, les gars », fit Sirius, « Je vais me dégourdir les pattes, je vous rejoins au petit déjeuner. »

« Ok… raaaah, allez Rem', sois sympa. »

« James, j'ai dit non ! »

Le bruit de la douche coupa court à la conversation, et James, penaud, râla qu'il ne serait jamais prêt pour le cours de huit heures. Sirius s'en alla, non sans avoir pris son sac de cours dans lequel il y avait une plume et du parchemin.

Avec l'assurance que confère l'habitude, il se dirigea vers les cuisines. Les couloirs du château étaient très calmes, seuls les étudiants les plus matinaux y circulaient. Quand Sirius s'éloigna de la partie la plus fréquentée, les couloirs devinrent déserts. Et glacés, car avec le retour des soi-disant beaux jours d'un printemps qui n'était pas encore là, l'école coupait le chauffage dès six heures trente.

Sirius arriva enfin devant le tableau qui dissimulait l'entrée des cuisines, une nature morte qui représentait une grande coupe de fruits, et dont il fallait chatouiller la poire (et surtout pas l'orange, qui détestait être pressée pour un rien !) pour entrer dans les cuisines. Ceci fait, le tableau glissa sur le côté, révélant l'entrée dérobée et non officielle des Fournaux de Poudlard.

À l'intérieur, l'agitation était totale. Sirius vit passer sous ses yeux six babas au rhum probablement réservés à la table des professeurs, trois puddings à la fraise, et une montagne d'œufs durs. Des poêles bougeaient seules au-dessus du plan de travail et, une fois recouvertes de pâte à crêpe, passaient au-dessus du feu. Sirius évita de peu une crêpe volante qui alla rejoindre la pile déjà haute.

« _On n'est plus très nombreux à Poudlard, mais les elfes font quand même tout à fond..._ »

De bonnes odeurs montaient des plats disposés çà et là. Le parfum d'une confiture de fraises en train de cuire dans un petit chaudron suspendu au-dessus de l'âtre lui donna envie de tartines. Son ventre gargouilla. Cela attendrait.

Des yeux, il chercha l'elfe de maison Patty sans la trouver. Il finit par la demander auprès d'un elfe choisi au hasard, qui lui indiqua le coin où plusieurs de ses semblables étaient de corvée d'épluchure de pommes de terre… Sirius s'excusa :

« Patty, je suis désolé de te déranger mais… »

« Oh, Maître Black ! Il n'y a pas de problème, Patty est l'elfe de maison des Gryffondors. Patty est à votre service, monsieur. »

Une patate mal découpée lui tomba sur la tête, roula aux pieds de Sirius, et Patty grogna. L'animagus chien la ramassa et la lui redonna, ce qui fit que l'elfe se confondit en excuses.

« Patty, je, euh… »

Lily le tuerait, si elle entendait ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

« Pour te faire pardonner, j'ai une mission pour toi. »

L'elfe écarquilla des yeux remplis de larmes.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez pour que Patty soit excusé, Maître. »

« J'ai un message à remettre à Regulus Black, mais personne ne doit voir que tu lui remets ce message. Et il doit être donné en main propre, compris ? »

« Oui, maître. Un message écrit, ou que je dois retenir ? Patty a une bonne mémoire, monsieur. »

« Je préfère l'écrire. »

Sirius s'octroya un coin de table recouvert de farine, pour écrire son message sur un bout de parchemin déchiré. Il le roula soigneusement et, d'un coup de baguette, le ferma. L'elfe le prit et le glissa derrière son oreille, comme une cigarette.

« Ce sera fait monsieur. »

« Merci Patty. »

* * *

Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés. Ralph sentait que ses paupières devenaient lourdes. L'énergie qui l'avait envahi après la fabrication de son Horcruxe était en train de disparaître. Peu à peu, une fatigue qu'il avait rarement ressentie l'envahissait.

Dans le parc, la nuit devenait plus claire. Ils avaient passé toute la nuit à discuter. Peut-être le manque de sommeil ajoutait-il, lui aussi, à sa fatigue. Ralph vit qu'il était bientôt six heures du matin. En effet, le soleil ne tarderait plus. Il se levait de plus en plus tôt, comme le printemps approchait lentement mais sûrement, jour après jour.

De la même manière, il le savait, les ténèbres de Voldemort finiraient par reculer, et l'Ordre du Phénix gagnerait du terrain.

Il le savait, il y croyait. Il avait envie d'y croire. Ce regain d'espoir, même la noirceur de la magie noire des Horcruxes ne le lui enlèverait pas.

« Enfin, voilà, tu sais le début de l'histoire », reprit Rose. « Il m'ont tuée pour que je devienne réanimatrice. Je ne sais comment, ils ont repéré ce pouvoir en moi. »

« On se renseignera, afin de savoir pourquoi. »

« Mais, tu sais quoi ? » fit-elle, les yeux presque secs et la voix plus sûre d'elle.

« Non. Quoi ? » fit-il en glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux. La jeune fille avait une longue mèche brune collée à sa joue, qu'il glissa délicatement derrière son oreille. Elle renifla, puis :

« Depuis que je suis réanimatrice, j'ai été incapable de lancer le moindre sort normal. Ma baguette ne répond même pas à un _lumos_, un sort de première année ! Tu te rends compte ? »

Les larmes lui remontèrent aux yeux.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir été amputée » fit-elle, la voix à nouveau tremblante.

« Tu as été assassinée, Rose, c'est bien plus grave. »

« J'aurais préféré mourir pour de bon », dit-elle tout bas, et elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ralph qui, cette fois, ne sut plus où se mettre. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, heureusement la jeune fille ne pouvait pas le voir.

Un soupir plus tard, elle lui avoua :

« Ça fait du bien de te retrouver, tu m'avais manqué. J'avais oublié à quel point il était réconfortant d'avoir un ami. »

« Tes amis sont toujours là, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

« Si je ne retourne pas au quartier général des Mangemorts… »

« Nous sommes déjà tous la cible de Voldemort. »

Il la sentit frissonner à l'entente du nom terrible.

« Ce ne sont jamais que trois syllabes. Et puis, 'vol de mort', ce n'est même pas dit correctement. L'envol de la Mort, là, ça aurait été plus joli. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Désolé. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un court instant. Rose allait lui demander ce que lui était devenu depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés, quand ils entendirent le bruit discret mais caractéristique que faisait un homme en transplanant.

« Je crois qu'on nous a suivi », remarqua Ralph, et ils se relevèrent d'un seul coup, les muscles tendus et prêts à en découdre même si, il l'avait bien vu tout à l'heure, Rose serait incapable de se défendre.

« Je te protège en cas d'attaque. »

« Ralph, tu n'as pas besoin de faire le héros… allons-nous en. »

Elle parlait comme si elle avait pris la décision de rester avec lui. Cela lui mit du baume au cœur.

« Cela fait un moment que j'ai arrêté de fuir, Rose. »

« _Je l'avais remarqué_ », manqua-t-elle répliquer, mais elle retint les mots de sortir de sa bouche. Ils auraient brisé l'entente fragile qui venait de renaître entre eux. Elle aurait d'ailleurs voulu lui poser nombre de questions à ce sujet, mais elle se demandait s'il lui répondrait. Elle lui trouvait un air différent. Plus grave, plus redoutable aussi.

« _Il se dégage une telle assurance de lui… c'est effrayant_. »

La dernière fois qu'elle avait contemplé un homme aussi sûr de lui, ce n'était plus tout à fait un homme. C'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle déglutit, cette comparaison était idiote. Ils n'avaient rien en commun ! Ralph ne méritait pas qu'elle le compare à un mage noir !

« _Il vient de me sauver des griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je devrais être reconnaissante_. »

Car oui, elle avait envie de le suivre. Elle n'avait pas le courage de continuer seule la ballade entamée sur ces chemins obscurs de la vie…

De son côté, Ralph avait presque cessé de respirer. Son souffle était si bas que Rose ne le percevait plus. Le sien, en revanche, semblait faire autant de bruit que la locomotive du Poudlard Express, et elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Elle laissait trop facilement la peur l'envahir. Ralph le comprit et, de sa main gauche, celle qui ne tenait pas la baguette magique, lui prit la main.

Une vague de sérénité passa sur les braises de son angoisse, pour tout éteindre sur son passage et ne laisser qu'un calme effrayant. Même si elle l'avait voulu, Rose n'aurait pu détacher sa main de celle de Ralph. Comment avait-il fait cela ?

Elle allait lui parler mais, d'un geste de la tête, il lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait se taire.

Quelqu'un approchait.

Les bruits de la nature s'étaient tus.

Il y eut d'autres bruits de pas dans les sous-bois du parc.

Un groupe approchait, et il venait droit vers eux. Il ne cherchait pas à les encercler. De qui s'agissait-il ? Ami ou ennemi ?

Soudain, Rose entendit une branche craquer dans leur dos.

Elle se retourna.

«_ Crucio _! »

« Ralph, attention ! »

Le sort le frappa de plein fouet. Rose, qui n'avait pas lâché sa main, crut mourir sous la douleur.

Elle tomba à genoux. Le Mangemort allait s'occuper d'elle quand un autre sort, qui ne venait ni de Ralph ni de Rose, le toucha à la poitrine.

À travers ses larmes, à travers le voile blanc qu'imposait la douleur à son regard, elle discerna une silhouette vêtue de gris. Puis une barbe…

Le professeur Dumbledore !

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :** « _R. A. B. »_


	20. R A B

**Sept vies pour mourir**

**

* * *

**

**Auteur :** GabrielleTrompeLaMort

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure – Mystery – Romance

**Titre :** Sept vies pour mourir

**Spoilers :** Post Tome 6, bien que, depuis la parution du Tome 7, j'aie décidé d'inclure certains éléments du Tome 7 à la fanfic.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction n'est pas à but lucratif. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et la Warnerbros Company.

**Résumé : **Certains appellent ça « jouer avec le feu », mais Harry Potter préfère dire qu'il se sert des mêmes armes que son ennemi pour le vaincre. [Voyage dans le temps – Horcruxes]

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou **!

Répondre à toutes les reviews : check.

Un énorme bisou à tous mes lecteurs : check.

Un bisou spécial à mon bêta-lecteur de folie qui lutte contre la loi de Murphy et des ordinateurs incompatibles : check.

Écrire la note d'auteur : work in progress.

Publier : next thing to do, et avec un jour d'avance s'il vous plaît !

Alors, alors, que dire ? Encore merci, déjà, pour toutes vos reviews, toujours sympathiques, toujours nombreuses, toujours adorables, et toujours critiques, aussi. Et ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, non, non, ça permet d'améliorer l'histoire, parfois de rectifier le tir. Donc merci pour ça aussi :D

Ensuite, je voulais ajouter : surveillez mon profil d'auteur ! Pour suivre la progression de mon travail sur cette fic, déjà, mais aussi pour suivre mon « parcours d'auteur » côté originales. Pour ceux que ça n'intéresse pas, sautez les deux prochains paragraphes de cette note d'auteur, pour aller direct à la fin =)

Pour ceux qui sont intéressés par mon roman _Entrechats_ (et je sais qu'il y en a au moins quelques uns), sachez qu'il sera bientôt disponible en e-book, aux formats .pdf et .epub, à un prix largement en dessous de celui du format papier. Dès que c'est disponible, je mets ça à jour !

De même, une de mes récentes nouvelles a été publiée dans une anthologie de science-fantasy, sur le thème du Tarot de Marseille et de la science-fiction. La version papier est disponible depuis novembre dernier, et la version numérique, en e-book .pdf et .epub, est disponible depuis quelques jours ! Le lien est sur mon profil, si jamais ça vous intéresse.

Voilà, voilà.

Pour la fanfic, on m'a demandé de faire un résumé des "épisodes précédents", ce qui sera fait pour le prochain chapitre. Ce mois-ci je n'ai juste pas eu le temps. Mais promis juré, la remarque est prise en compte, c'est très pertinent et ce sera fait. :)

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture de ce chapitre, et à vous donner rendez-vous au 28 février prochain, date à laquelle sera publié le chapitre 21. J'ai hâte, on entre d'ores et déjà dans un arc très particulier de l'histoire, même si vous, lecteur, ne savez pas encore à quel point. )

Bisous, bisous !

Gabrielle.

* * *

**Personnages et situations :**

— **Elèves :**

_Ralph Brocklehurst :_ Pseudonyme de notre Harry Potter international au temps des Maraudeurs.

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : _Les Maraudeurs, en septième année, nul besoin de les présenter.

_Lily Evans :_ En septième année à Gryffondor, amie de Marlene McKinnon, petite-amie récente de James Potter.

_Marlene McKinnon :_ Amie de Lily et Helena, septième année à Gryffondor, homosexuelle.

_Franck Longdubat :_ En septième année à Gryffondor. Meilleur ami de Rose, en pince sérieusement pour une certaine Alice Hornby.

_Rose Barjow : _Sœur de Rigel Barjow, elle est à Gryffondor en septième année et est très amie avec Franck Longdubat. Ses parents sont les tenanciers de la boutique du même nom au chemin des Embrumes. Depuis peu, elle est devenue réanimatrice pour Voldemort… enfin, c'est ce qu'il semblerait.

_Rigel Barjow (_MORT_) :_ Frère de Rose Barjow, il est à Serpentard en septième année, et traîne avec sa bande de caïds, à savoir : Severus Rogue ; Rodolphus Lestrange ; Lucy Rosier et Antonin Dolohov.

_Severus Rogue :_ toujours égal à lui-même, et comme nous le connaissons tous. En septième année lors de l'histoire. L'affaire de la cabane hurlante est déjà passée.

_Regulus Black _: Frère de Sirius Black avec lequel il a de gros problèmes relationnels depuis la fugue de ce dernier, en cinquième année à Serpentard, ami avec Loïs Parkinson, Amycus et Alecto Carrow. Créateur et co-fondateur de la Loge Noire.

_Loïs Parkinson :_ Cinquième année. Ami avec Regulus Black et les jumeaux Carrow. Craint à Poudlard pour ses élans et regards sadiques et malsains...

_Amycus et Alecto Carrow :_ Cinquièmes années. Mangemorts arrêtés, respectivement hommes et femmes, cités dans le tome six. Famille mangemorte citée dans le tome six, qui apparemment aurait cru Voldemort mort. Par choix, j'ai décidé que les deux personnages suscités seraient de cette famille, mais cela n'est pas sûr. Une simple supposition.

_William Potter_ : père de James Potter, il est l'Auror lieutenant en chef du département de la défense magique, et aussi son porte-parole officiel, avec le commandant principal. Il dirige une équipe d'Aurors, surnommée la Main, car ils sont cinq et soudés jusqu'à la mort. Depuis peu, il enseigne la DCFM à Poudlard.

_Maugrey Fol Œil_ : le seul, l'unique, l'inimitable. Membre de la Main.

_Faustine Bouvaist_ : membre de La Main.

_Fabian et Gidéon Prewett_ : frères de Molly Weasley, membres de la Main

_Ewan Rosier_ (MORT) : frère de Lucy Rosier. Mangemort déclaré, jeune, tué par Harry Potter.

_Lucy Rosier_ : élève à Poudlard, petite amie de Regulus et co-fondatrice de la Loge Noire.

_**Cette liste s'enrichira au fur et à mesure des chapitres, et de l'apparition des personnages.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**R. A. B.**

**

* * *

**

Dumbledore fit rapidement le compte des forces adverses : en tout, sept mangemorts s'étaient déplacés, et ce, pour deux adolescents qui logiquement n'auraient pas dû causer de problème. Il trouva les forces mal équilibrées, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne se relève et lance :

« _Sectumsempra_ ! »

Le mangemort qui s'avançait en premier se figea, comme s'il avait été poignardé, le souffle coupé. Dumbledore ne discerna pas bien les effets directs de ce sort qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais l'homme s'écroula au sol sans plus de résistance.

Harry, lui, se releva comme si le sortilège de douleur ne l'avait jamais atteint. Il tourna ses grands yeux écarquillés de surprise vers l'Ordre du Phénix et s'écria :

« Emmenez Rose ! Emmenez Rose ! »

Dumbledore ne mit qu'une seconde à faire le lien : le jeune homme avait retrouvé la trace de son amie disparue, considérée comme morte.

Malheureusement, les deux adolescents étaient trop loin des Aurors et de Dumbledore pour qu'ils les protègent efficacement. Rose semblait incapable de bouger, prostrée sur l'herbe noire du parc, et Harry, au lieu de fuir comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel sorcier doué de raison, fonça au contraire vers ses ennemis.

« HARRY, NON ! » Le cri déchirant de William ne le fit même pas se retourner. Après cela, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix n'eurent plus la possibilité de fuir : cinq des sept mangemorts se dirigeaient vers eux. Apparemment, ils étaient prêts à tout pour s'emparer de Rose et de Ralph, y compris à affronter la Main pour permettre à deux d'entre eux de kidnapper les adolescents. A partir de là, Dumbledore ne fit plus attention à Harry et se plongea dans un duel de magiciens, avec un mangemort particulièrement vif et rapide.

Harry évita de peu un _Avada Kedavra_ et répliqua d'un _Expelliarmus_, qui toucha au plus juste et désarma le mangemort. Il récupéra la baguette de l'homme masqué. Au lieu de simplement l'immobiliser, le jeune homme lança, cruel :

« _Pyro_ ! »

Le mangemort prit feu. Il hurla, et plus il s'agitait, plus les flammes gagnaient en puissance. Une odeur de cochon grillé fit gargouiller le ventre de Harry, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille. Cette réaction naturelle de son ventre lui donna la soudaine envie de vomir…

Dans sa panique, le Mangemort commença à se déplacer vers les autres combattants et à semer le trouble.

Harry voulait fuir les mangemorts ainsi que l'Ordre. Il se dit qu'il fallait profiter de cette occasion unique.

« Rose, prends ma main. »

Elle s'exécuta sans mot dire, et Harry allait transplaner lorsqu'il fut projeté au sol et éloigné de son amie. Il s'agissait d'un simple _Petrificus Totalus_, mais il le mit hors d'état de fuir comme de se battre. Intérieurement, il enrageait. Qui avait osé lui lancer ce sort ? Pire, qui avait pu traverser le bouclier qu'il venait de mettre en place pour les protéger Rose et lui ?

La jeune fille rampa jusqu'à lui et toucha son visage. Elle pleurait. Harry l'entendit distinctement prononcer : « Je crois que c'est Dumbledore qui t'a touché. »

Harry comprit que, s'il voulait vaincre Voldemort sur le plan de la puissance, il devait aussi dépasser Dumbledore, et ce n'était pas encore ça…

Il ne voyait plus la bataille, seulement le ciel et ses étoiles qui commençaient à pâlir, comme le jour ne tarderait plus à se lever. De temps en temps, un sortilège filait au-dessus de lui et Rose, pareil à une étoile filante dont la traînée aurait été aussi bleue qu'un _Expelliarmus_, aussi rouge qu'un _Crucio_, ou aussi verte qu'un _Avada Kedavra…_ de ces trois sortilèges, les deux derniers fusaient plus souvent. Malgré tout, l'Ordre sembla prendre le dessus, car un premier mangemort transplana, bientôt suivi de quatre de ses compagnons.

Ceux dont Harry s'était occupés se trouvaient dans un état bien trop grave pour être secourus. Ils mourraient sans tarder. Celui qui avait reçu un Pyro avait probablement déjà trépassé il ne bougeait plus, et les flammes continuaient de le dévorer. Pas un gémissement ne s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Dumbledore se pencha sur Harry et Rose. Il écarta celle-ci et, avant de lever le sortilège qui immobilisait le jeune homme, lui sourit calmement.

« Je suis désolé, mais tu ne t'échapperas pas. _Somno_. »

Incapable de lutter, Harry s'endormit.

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps que Regulus n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'être seul, et il commençait à peine à profiter du plaisir somme toute aristocratique que procure l'ennui lorsque Lucy arriva pour briser la belle mécanique de la solitude. Même si intérieurement il soupira, il n'en montra absolument rien. Lucy ne lui fit aucune remarque, signe qu'il s'améliorait dans l'exercice délicat de la dissimulation de ses émotions.

« Comment vas-tu ? » fit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui, devant le feu de leur salle commune. « Tu es bien matinal. »

« J'avais besoin d'être seul, pour réfléchir. »

« Je vais te laisser, alors », et elle se releva aussitôt comme si elle avait été à ses ordres. Regulus la saisit par l'avant-bras et appuya dessus pour lui signifier qu'elle ne dérangeait pas.

« _De toute manière_ », songea-t-il, « _ma décision est déjà prise et je ne lui en parlerai pas. Inutile d'attirer ses soupçons, ou elle finira par me demander ce qui me tracasse_. »

À la vérité, c'était la lettre de son frère, transmise par un elfe de maison des Gryffondors, qui le mettait dans cet état. Sirius exigeait de le voir au plus vite, dans un lieu tranquille où ils pourraient parler sans être surpris. Son frère aîné semblait avoir compris que sa position de chef des Serpentards était toujours précaire, et que la moindre vague pourrait la déséquilibrer. Regulus ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le moindre risque. Or, recevoir ce message de Sirius était déjà un risque en soi. Heureusement, Regulus avait pris ses précautions, et le parchemin avait depuis longtemps brûlé dans le feu de l'âtre de leur salle commune.

« Regulus, là que nous sommes seul à seule, j'aurais aimé te parler d'un sujet… pas délicat, mais très certainement gênant. »

« Je t'écoute. »

Il évita d'hausser les sourcils pour éviter de manifester trop ouvertement sa curiosité. De même, il garda les yeux rivés sur le feu qui les réchauffait après une nuit glaciale.

Lucy croisa les mains sur ses genoux. Le dos bien droit, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de lancer :

« Nous devrions nous mettre officiellement en couple. »

« Les gens pensent déjà que nous le sommes. »

« Oui, mais il leur faut des preuves. J'ai eu droit à plusieurs allusions. Il faut que nous ayons l'air crédible et, pour cela, il faut leur montrer que nous n'avons rien à leur cacher. »

Elle marqua une pause.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés, dans le privé, d'agir ainsi. Mais en face d'eux… il faudra se mettre à agir comme un couple. »

« Tu veux dire… »

« Je veux dire : s'embrasser, s'enlacer et se toucher. Oui. »

Regulus ne put se retenir de rougir légèrement. Il osa encore moins se tourner vers Lucy. Pourtant, la raison prit bien vite le pas sur ses craintes : s'il était incapable de l'embrasser ici et maintenant, il ne pourrait jamais jouer correctement la comédie devant les membres de la Loge Noire.

Regulus se releva et, mettant son visage au niveau de celui de Lucy, passa sa main derrière ses cheveux, pour lui effleurer la nuque. Calmement, sans heurt, il l'attira vers lui et la jeune fille se laissa faire.

Ce fut même elle qui combla l'espace entre leurs lèvres, pour lui donner son premier baiser. Le tout premier, de sa vie entière…

Regulus sentit que, s'il avait été debout, ses jambes auraient cédé sous lui tant les sensations étaient intenses. Oh… ou peut être pas. Passé le premier choc, il savoura les picotements électriques qui parcouraient sa peau, et qui partaient de leurs lèvres unies pour se propager dans son dos et sur toute sa poitrine. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, et ses joues chauffaient, chauffaient… Il se demanda ce que cela ferait s'il approfondissait le baiser.

Il tourna la tête et, tout naturellement, Lucy entrouvrit les lèvres.

C'est ce moment-là que choisirent trois membres de la Loge Noire pour sortir des dortoirs et les interrompre. Pour un peu, Regulus aurait souri. Le timing était parfait.

Severus Rogue se racla la gorge.

Même s'il ne fit pas durer leur baiser plus longtemps que nécessaire, Regulus se laissa quelques secondes supplémentaires pour réagir, puis énonça, comme s'il avait été interrompu dans la lecture d'un bon livre ou dans une partie d'échec - rien de plus normal, en bref :

« Bonjour, qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Nous sommes prêts pour aller manger. »

Ils n'iraient pas seuls si Regulus ne leur donnait pas l'autorisation explicite. Pour lui-même, il sourit. C'est à peine si la commissure de ses lèvres se souleva, néanmoins cela suffit à changer son visage.

« Allez-y sans moi, j'ai à faire. »

Lucy, qui tournait le dos aux membres de la Loge noire, plissa les yeux comme pour lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là. Regulus lui adressa un regard rapide, neutre. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait leur faire croire ? Pour lui, ce serait en plus l'occasion de s'éclipser, et de se rendre au rendez-vous donné par Sirius.

« _Tous les dimanches matins à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, je t'attendrai dans les cuisines_. » disait le message remis la veille par l'elfe Patty.

« _Et nous sommes dimanche_. » se rappela Regulus. Une idée venait de germer dans sa tête, c'était l'occasion rêvée.

« Bien, nous y allons alors. » fit Alecto, ravie d'avoir été invitée à la Loge noire par son frère jumeau Amycus. Celui-ci devait être encore couché, car Rogue et elle étaient accompagnés de Lestrange.

« Je vais les accompagner moi », proposa alors Lucy, mais Regulus la retint d'un geste. Il lui sourit aussi tendrement que possible, tout en songeant qu'il devenait malheureusement doué dans la manipulation de son entourage.

« Déjeunons ici », fit-il de son air le plus amoureux possible. « Dis-moi ce que tu veux, j'irai le chercher aux cuisines. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. »

« Oh, avec plaisir. »

D'un regard noir cette fois-ci, que Regulus adressa au trio de gêneurs, il fit en sorte qu'il se retrouve en tête à tête avec sa dulcinée.

« Brillant », commenta Lucy en s'éloignant de lui dès qu'ils furent seuls.

« _Je sais_… » fit le cinquième année en écho dans ses pensées. À voix haute, cela donna :

« Mais c'est une vraie bonne idée pour nous : tu veux que je te ramène quoi ? »

Lucy parut sincèrement ravie de cette attention inattendue. Elle avait pensé que ce ne serait qu'une excuse pour être tranquille, et qu'il ne chercherait pas à pousser plus loin la mascarade. Enchantée, elle réclama :

« Du thé à la bergamote, sans sucre, et de quoi faire des tartines à la confiture de fraise. Il y en a toujours, le weekend. »

« Exaucé. Je reviens d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. »

« Comment feras-tu pour le transporter ? »

« Je demanderai à un elfe de maison de le faire pour moi, et je te rejoindrai juste après. Ils sont tous en cuisine à cette heure-ci, mieux vaut que me déplacer plutôt que d'attendre qu'il en vienne un. L'heure du petit déjeuner sera passée depuis un moment sans ça. »

« Tu as raison. Fais livrer dans mon dortoir, il n'y a plus que moi, nous y serons à l'aise. »

Elle eut un sourire mutin, en même temps qu'elle rabattit ses longs cheveux auburn autour de son visage. Ses yeux noisette brillèrent d'amusement :

« Et ça entretiendra les rumeurs… »

Regulus faillit rougir, il se maîtrisa mieux cette fois. Il se sentait plus sûr de lui. Même si Lucy n'avait pas fait de commentaire, elle paraissait avoir apprécié leur baiser. Le premier que Regulus n'ait jamais donné à une fille. Même avec Rose, ils n'avaient pas poussé la comédie aussi loin !

Regulus sortit de la salle commune, d'un pas plus conquérant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il se sentait si léger ! C'était comme si rien n'était impossible. Il ne savait pas ce que son frère avait à lui dire, mais ça ne pouvait pas être aussi grave, n'est-ce pas ? Tout allait bien, il gérait au mieux la situation et, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé espérer, il trouvait un peu de bonheur à ce jeu morbide grâce à Lucy.

Lorsqu'il arriva aux cuisines, l'agitation ambiante ainsi que la chaleur des fourneaux lui montèrent à la tête. La foule d'elfes qui s'agitait ne dépassait pas ses genoux en taille, pourtant il se sentit oppressé par leur présence. Ils le frôlaient de si près que c'était presque indécent, pour lui, le chef des Serpentards !

Il mit une petite seconde avant de se souvenir qu'il n'y avait ici personne pour le juger, et qu'il pouvait tomber le masque…

Il trouva Sirius au fond des cuisines, attablé devant un petit déjeuner gargantuesque. Les elfes de maison semblaient bien l'aimer, ils lui proposaient sans cesse des œufs ou du bacon, et Sirius devait refuser leurs attentions sous peine d'exploser bientôt. Malheureusement, il ne parvenait pas à les empêcher de remplir son verre de jus d'orange dès que celui-ci faisait mine de se vider.

Sirius était en bout de table Regulus s'assit à sa gauche.

« Salut », dit-il simplement.

Cela lui fit bizarre, ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés entre frères depuis… une éternité semblait-il. Tant d'événements avaient eu lieu entre-temps ! Dont la disparition de Rose, qui avait tant fait pleurer Regulus. D'ailleurs, Sirius savait-il pour elle ? Savait-il qu'elle était morte ?

Il pâlit soudain. Sirius l'avait-il fait venir pour en parler ? Il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Il serait dévasté. Cette nouvelle avait toutes les chances de le détruire !

« Ça ne va pas ? » fit Sirius, qui avait remarqué sa soudaine immobilité craintive. L'aîné des Black croqua dans une tartine recouverte de pâte à tartiner aux noisettes, laquelle lui fit une belle moustache chocolatée… Sirius s'essuya, et Regulus se rappela quel était le prétexte de sa venue.

Au premier elfe qui passait par là, il ordonna :

« Apporte une théière de thé à la bergamote non sucré, ainsi que des tartines et de la confiture de fraise à la chambre de Lucy Rosier dans les quartiers des Serpentards. Pour deux personnes. Sois discret et efficace, je te prie. »

« Oui monsieur, je m'en charge tout de suite, monsieur. »

« C'est pour toi et Lucy ? » fit Sirius avec suspicion.

« Oui. Les autres doivent croire que nous sommes en couple. »

Même s'ils avaient été concurrents côté cœur en ce qui concernait Rose, Regulus ne voulait pas que son frère croit qu'il avait si vite oublié la courageuse Gryffondor. Surtout pas.

« _Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier_ », songea Regulus avec amertume. Il crut que son cœur allait exploser en cet instant. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour oublier sa peine et se concentrer. Et non, il ne devait pas fondre en larmes devant son frère, surtout pas. Il n'était pas venu chercher une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Il était seul, désormais, Ralph était parti. Il devait vivre seul. Cheminer seul sur son propre chemin.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. » dit-il.

« Je m'en doute, t'en fais pas, va. »

Sirius s'essuya les mains et en vint directement au fait :

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, je voulais en discuter. Tu es sûr de savoir ce que tu fais ? Les Serpentards te lèchent les bottes, tu es devenu un modèle d'insensibilité. Un quatrième année de Serdaigle a même dit que tu lui avais lancé un sort pour l'obliger à s'incliner devant toi. »

Regulus écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pensait pas que les rumeurs à son sujet aient pu devenir aussi absurdes.

« C'est… mais c'est n'importe quoi ! »

« J'espérais que tu me dises ça. Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas en train de faire une grosse bêtise ? J'ai décidé de te faire confiance, mais j'ai besoin de savoir que, malgré tes promesses, ta petite mise en scène n'est pas en train de te changer. »

« Je n'ai pas changé, Sirius. »

« Je te reconnais encore moins qu'avant, dans les couloirs, avec Rosier. Et ton visage… quelque chose a changé dans ton visage. Tu as tout le temps cette expression grave, comme si la fin du monde était pour demain et que _tu_ allais la causer. »

« C'est pour que les autres y croient aussi… Je dois être crédible. »

« Si tu commences à y croire toi-même, fais-moi confiance… » commença Sirius, en fixant son frère droit dans les yeux. Les deux regards gris orage s'accrochèrent. Si une tempête se levait à nouveau entre ces deux-là, ce serait la tempête du siècle.

« Fais-moi confiance pour te botter le cul et te faire sortir de ton rôle. » termina Sirius.

« Je suis de ton côté ».

« Pour l'instant, oui. »

Sirius marqua une pause, plus sérieux que jamais.

« Il suffit d'une seconde d'inattention pour que le masque devienne ton vrai visage. Et je ne laisserai pas cela t'arriver, quitte à ruiner tes manigances, peu importe leur but. Ok ? »

« Ok. »

Pour une fois, ce n'était pas une menace que l'aîné des Black adressait à son frère. Pour une fois, c'était une promesse. Et c'était pour son bien à lui, Regulus, et non le bien de tous…

* * *

À son réveil, Harry sentit une bonne odeur de chocolat chaud, et son premier réflexe fut de porter la main à son ventre en songeant qu'il n'en aurait pas puisque, très certainement, Dudley aurait déjà tout fini avant qu'il n'arrive. Cependant, il ne put bouger le bras, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il constata qu'il n'était pas à Privet Drive.

Il avait longuement rêvé de la maison de son oncle et de sa tante. Bien que les souvenirs aient été mauvais pour la plupart, il avait retrouvé les lieux avec nostalgie, et c'était presque à regret qu'il devait les quitter. Harry cligna des yeux, ayant du mal à identifier l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le sommeil dont il s'extirpait peu à peu semblait s'accrocher à lui par lambeaux, et il éprouvait beaucoup de mal à revenir dans la réalité. La torpeur appuyait sur ses paupières comme pour les faire retomber, et chaque seconde était un combat pour ne pas retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

L'esprit rempli de coton, ou de ces brumes de rêve qui persistent au réveil, il essayait de penser, de se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il avait été debout. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Chose rassurante, il constata que, s'il ne pouvait bouger le bras, c'était parce que le lit dans lequel il dormait était si bien fait autour de lui que les draps l'immobilisaient. Il n'était pas entravé magiquement, ni attaché par une corde ou des menottes. La porte de la chambre était ouverte. Une chambre, oui. Pas une prison. Petite mais claire, aux murs rose saumoné, à la décoration féminine, agréable, paisible.

Harry tourna la tête de l'autre côté, là où une grande fenêtre laissait passer la lumière du jour déclinant. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? A moins que ce ne fut l'aube ? Son regard glissa doucement pour atterrir sur une silhouette assise à son chevet, et dont le contrejour l'empêchait de discerner son visage.

« Enfin réveillé ? » fit l'inconnu qui se pencha, et Harry le reconnut. Il s'agissait de William, dont l'inquiétude avait tracé une barre sur son front, une ride qui ne partirait plus.

« Où… où suis-je ? »

Sa voix était si rauque qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir un chat, non, un tigre dans la gorge ! En tous cas, quelque chose de très poilu qui y avait élu domicile et ne voulait pas en partir, malgré les raclements répétés.

Harry se hissa hors des draps tel un serpent, et William prit une bouteille d'eau sur la commode, près d'une lampe à l'abat-jour fait d'un vitrail multicolore. Indéniablement, une présence féminine habitait la maison.

« Tu es à Godric's Hollow, dans la maison des Potter. »

Il sourit à son petit fils puis ajouta : « Dans _ta_ maison, de fait. »

Harry but à petites gorgées. Il avait la bouche pâteuse. Bien qu'il détestât l'eau au réveil car elle n'évacuait pas le « mauvais goût du sommeil qui traînasse », il se força. Il put bientôt parler normalement.

« Dès que tu te sentiras un peu plus vaillant, nous descendrons au salon et nous parlerons avec Dumbledore et les autres membres de la Main. »

« Le professeur Dumbledore est là ? »

« Non, mais il est à Poudlard, il attend que nous le contactions. Nous discuterons par cheminées interposées… »

Les souvenirs revenaient peu à peu. La scène de la bataille se dessina, et le retour de Rose avec elle. Rose !

« Est-ce que Rose est là ? » demanda Harry.

« Quoi ? »

Il avait parlé trop vite, aussi répéta-t-il plus distinctement :

« Rose est-elle là ? »

« Oui, elle doit être à la cuisine avec Gilian. »

Face à l'air perdu de Harry, William crut bon de rappeler :

« Ma f… ta grand-mère. »

« Très bien, descendons alors. »

Harry n'avait pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps.

« Combien de temps suis-je resté endormi ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

William regarda l'heure à sa montre, puis évalua approximativement :

« Je dirai vingt-quatre heures. »

« Et il est ? »

« Presque sept heures du matin. Tu te sens bien ? »

Harry posa ses pieds nus par terre, encore assis sur le lit. Il se leva, ses jambes ne flageolèrent pas. À vrai dire, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti en telle forme ! Le jeune homme passa la main dans ses cheveux, un vrai sac de nœuds. Il ne devait pas avoir fière allure. Il lui faudrait un bon quart d'heure pour démêler sa longue chevelure, et cela pouvait attendre. Il demanderait à prendre un bain, tout à l'heure. Cela, non plus, ce ne serait pas du luxe. Il commençait à sentir… l'odeur bizarre et dégoûtante qui l'entourait.

Tout en enfilant ses chaussures, un frisson d'excitation le parcourut. Il était à Godric's Hollow ! La maison des Potter, _sa_ maison, et il allait pouvoir la visiter, y habiter quelques jours peut-être ! Il évita de penser au fait que c'était aussi la maison du drame…

Son passage ici retarderait ses plans pour contrer Voldemort, mais il était heureux de ce détour. Il n'aurait jamais tenté de fuir, s'il avait su cela. Au départ, il avait crû que Dumbledore et la Main venaient pour l'arrêter à nouveau… si ça avait été le cas, il serait actuellement dans une prison, et non dans une maison.

Il songea aux explications qu'il allait devoir leur donner : il les avait trompés une fois sur la véritable nature de sa quête, il pourrait peut-être le faire deux fois.

« Je suis prêt. » dit Harry une fois qu'il eut rattaché ses chaussures, encore un peu boueuses.

« _Il faudra aussi que je prévienne Beth et George, ils ont dû s'alarmer de ma disparition… je chercherai leur numéro de téléphone dans le bottin_. »

Il ne tenait pas à attirer d'ennuis aux moldus qui l'avaient si gentiment hébergé, pour un loyer dérisoire.

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Les couloirs étaient longs et étroits, percés de grandes portes hautes tout en bois et gravées de runes, qu'Hermione aurait sans doute été capable de déchiffrer mais dont Harry put seulement deviner le rôle de protection grâce à son bon sens.

Partout, une décoration ou un détail faisait sentir que cette maison était habitée, vivante, malgré les emplois du temps surchargés de leurs propriétaires. Gilian Potter devait l'entretenir avec passion, il avait hâte de rencontrer cette femme. Il savait qu'elle était langue de plomb, un peu absente, souvent secrète, mais cela il le tenait seulement de James et des quelques indices que William avait semés malgré lui. Il ne parlait jamais de sa femme. Harry savait qu'ils étaient en froid à cause de l'Auror Bouvaist. Il trouvait cela dommage, il aurait aimé que la famille Potter fusse aussi unie qu'il l'avait imaginée par le passé… ou dans le futur. Il sourit.

Le salon était une pièce à vivre couplée avec la salle à manger. Un grand feu de bois réchauffait les lieux. La cheminée était en pierre blanche, d'un blanc cassé qui n'était pas froid. Les murs étaient beige, il y avait par endroits un lai de papier peint à motifs et couleurs très « seventies », pas forcément de très bon goût. Harry trouva ce détail amusant, de même qu'il rit intérieurement d'un dessin qui se baladait sur les murs et le plafond : de petits bonhommes bâtons, chacun sur leur balai, figuraient deux équipes de quidditch. Une signature maladroite, d'un certain « J. Power », faisait également des ronds et des rebonds, le « o » de « _Potter_ » n'étant rien d'autre qu'un vif d'or maladroitement dessiné. Quel âge avait-donc James, lorsqu'il avait commis cette bêtise attendrissante aux crayons de couleur ? Cinq, six ans ? Tous les enfants un peu turbulents faisaient cela.

Quatre fauteuils ainsi qu'un sofa entouraient la table basse, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une grande horloge d'église mise à plat et recouverte d'une plaque de verre. La mécanique bougeait lentement, le tic tac égrenait les secondes, et Harry trouva ce double emploi aussi original qu'astucieux.

Il allait s'asseoir quand une voix féminine inconnue l'interpella :

« Ralph, tu es là ! »

Il se retourna.

Blêmit.

Se reprit.

« Enchantée, je suis Gilian Potter. William m'a dit qui vous étiez. Pour nous... les Potters. »

Elle lui tendit la main, et il la saisit en essayant de ne pas trembler. William avait parfaitement remarqué son manège. Il ne manqua pas de demander :

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je… nous nous sommes déjà croisés mais vous ne vous en rappelez plus. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Gilian.

Harry hocha la tête, et il avala difficilement sa salive avant d'avouer :

« Au ministère, vous cherchiez mon dossier… je… j'ai dû vous le prendre de force, j'en suis désolé. Si j'avais su que c'était vous, j'aurais agis autrement, je… je… »

Peut-être n'était-ce pas le bon moment ni le bon endroit pour lâcher un aveu si honteux, tel un pavé dans une mare bien calme. Gilian rétracta sa main comme si elle avait été mordue. Elle balbutia :

« Les yeux bleus… vous n'avez pas les yeux bleus… »

« Non, c'était… j'ai utilisé un sortilège de confusion. »

À moins d'y être forcé, il n'avouerait pas qu'il était devenu un animagus. Si Rose se doutait de quelque chose et l'avait confié à l'Ordre du phénix, alors il aviserait. Pour l'instant, il optait pour la prudence.

« Je suis sûr que tu avais tes raisons », fit William, un peu trop raide pour être aussi aimable que son ton le laissait paraître. « Assieds-toi, nous allons discuter de tout ça. »

C'était davantage un ordre qu'une invitation cordiale. Rose, qui s'était tenue en retrait à la porte de la cuisine derrière, s'avança et sourit à son ami.

« Rose, assieds-toi aussi. »

Il marqua une pause dramatique, pour bien leur faire comprendre que la situation était grave, et que malgré toute la joie qu'il éprouvait à les revoir - surtout Harry -, il ne leur laisserait pas l'occasion d'échapper aux conséquences de leurs actes.

« Nous allons contacter Dumbledore. »

William relia sa cheminée à celle du bureau du directeur de Poudlard, et bientôt ils purent discerner dans le feu toujours vif une petite paire de lunettes en demi-lune, qui flottèrent seules un instant avant que le visage complet du professeur apparaisse.

« Heureux de te voir réveillé, Ralph. Je crains d'avoir un peu forcé la dose sur mon sortilège de sommeil. »

« Je me sens reposé, ne vous en faites pas. »

Harry avait hâte que cette introduction de pure forme prenne fin, pour qu'il sache à quelle sauce il allait être mangé, comme disait parfois Hermione… avec les rêves qu'il avait eus ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, les souvenirs de sa vie d'avant revenaient en rafale. C'était assez dérangeant, d'un point de vue émotionnel. C'était comme s'il devenait trop sensible, prêt à fondre en larmes au moindre souvenir trop fort. Il fallait qu'il résiste à ces accès de tendresse. Il ne devait pas faiblir s'il voulait gagner cette guerre. Il aurait tout le temps de pleurer et de s'attendrir _après_.

« Ralph, reprit Dumbledore, il va maintenant falloir me dire, et sans détour, les raisons pour lesquelles tu as quitté Poudlard. Mademoiselle Barjow ici présente s'est déjà expliquée sur ses propres raisons pendant que tu dormais à l'étage. »

Intérieurement, Harry laissa échapper un soupir rassuré. Ils lui laissaient bel et bien le bénéfice du doute. Ils ne soupçonnaient rien, même si Rose devait leur avoir raconté de quelle manière il avait tué Ewan Rosier. Ils avaient également vu avec quelle rage et quelle puissance il s'était débarrassé de deux mangemorts à lui tout seul, alors qu'il avait subi un sortilège de souffrance… mais ils lui faisaient confiance. Il se sentit heureux - même flatté -, et cela renforça son impression générale : peu importaient les moyens, il devait tout faire pour parvenir à son but et sauver ces gens qu'il aimait tant et qui l'aimaient en retour !

« Nous n'attendons pas les autres membres de la Main ? » interrogea-t-il, et ce fut William qui répondit :

« Non, ils sont en mission. »

« Ah, d'accord. »

Il prit une grande inspiration, songeant au pieu mensonge qu'il allait leur servir. Les mots lui vinrent naturellement :

« Quand j'ai compris que Rose avait été embrigadée de force par Voldemort, et qu'elle était toujours vivante malgré ce que Lucy Rosier m'en avait dit, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde : je suis parti. Je savais que vous n'approuveriez pas, alors j'ai pris un chemin détourné, seul. Je suis désolé d'avoir eu à vous tromper. Mais… vous ne m'auriez jamais laissé faire, alors… »

Il se tourna vers Rose et lui adressa un sourire triste. La jeune réanimatrice avait les larmes aux yeux, elle semblait très touchée par cette preuve d'amour.

Néanmoins, Harry ne voulait pas qu'elle se méprenne sur ses sentiments - et lui non plus ne voulait pas se voiler la face, à vrai dire. Alors, il ajouta :

« En arrivant ici, je me suis fait le serment de sauver le plus de personnes possibles. Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras ballants alors que j'étais sûr qu'elle vivait encore. Et puis… je lui avais promis de la protéger de son frère, mais pas seulement. »

« Harry, digne héros de sa Quête », commenta Dumbledore avec une lueur dans le regard, ou bien ne fut-ce simplement une flamme de la cheminée qui passa derrière ses yeux ?

William, lui, le fixait avec une fierté non dissimulée.

« Quelle quête ? » interrogea Rose.

« Elle va le savoir tôt ou tard. » fit Dumbledore. « J'ai confiance en cette jeune fille, je pense que tu peux lui dire la vérité. De plus, elle est un atout pour nous. Pour _toi_, Harry. »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, son regard semblait demander « toute la vérité ? ». Non, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas lui dire tout d'un bloc. Il se contenta de l'information essentielle :

« Mes parents sont morts de la main de Voldemort. Il y a… il y avait une prophétie, qui faisait de moi l'ennemi mortel de Voldemort. Cela se finira par un duel entre lui et moi, et je m'y prépare du mieux que j'y peux. »

« Quoi ? Mais tu es jeune, à peine un homme et… »

Harry se sentit légèrement vexé. Elle aurait dit « _tu es un ado_ », cela n'aurait pas été différent.

« C'est écrit, Rose, et je ne peux rien y changer. Je serai soit le vainqueur de Voldemort, soit l'ennemi ultime qu'il aura à abattre avant de conquérir le monde pour de bon. Tant que je suis vivant, grâce à cette prophétie, nous avons un espoir. »

« Un grand espoir », ajouta William, et Harry comprit qu'il appréciait cette demi-vérité.

« Si j'ai volé mon dossier au ministère, c'est parce que Voldemort ne doit jamais savoir que cette prophétie existe. »

« _Ou a existé dans un autre espace-temps_ », corrigea-t-il en pensée. Il poursuivit :

« En partant de Poudlard, je suis immédiatement allé au ministère pour le retirer. Ce fut difficile, et j'ai dû manipuler certaines personnes pour cela… je suis vraiment désolé, Gilian. »

Il prit l'air le plus mortifié qu'il put, et sa grand-mère parut comprendre et le pardonner. Elle hocha la tête mais ne dit rien.

« Qu'en as-tu fait ? » demanda William.

« Je l'ai détruit. »

« C'était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire. Ce dossier sur toi n'aurait jamais dû exister. »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intéresse tout de même à toi, Ralph. » constata Rose.

Elle semblait réfléchir à voix haute :

« Je l'ai entendu parler d'un étudiant de Poudlard qu'il voulait à tout prix rencontrer, mais je ne pensais pas que ce soit toi… je croyais qu'il parlait de la Loge Noire. »

« La Loge Noire ? » interrogea Gilian.

« Oui, un groupe d'apprentis mangemorts créé par Regulus Black. » intervint William, qui semblait au courant.

« C'est un leurre. » dit posément Harry.

« Regulus est de notre côté. » renchérit Rose.

Tous deux étaient très attachés à cette vérité.

Dumbledore les rassura :

« Je sais cela. Le jeune Regulus a pris la peine de m'en informer. »

« Oh. D'accord. »

« Bon, j'aimerais rester », fit le professeur Dumbledore, « mais le professeur MacGonagall demande à entrer dans mon bureau, et il n'est jamais bon d'être surprit la tête dans sa cheminée. »

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Harry.

« Je te retrouve très bientôt, j'ai des nouvelles à t'annoncer, en personne. Au revoir ! »

Et son visage disparut des flammes.

* * *

À Poudlard, ce dimanche, c'était l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Les Maraudeurs devaient encore dormir. Ils ne devaient pas être les seuls à profiter de cette matinée pour rattraper leur sommeil, la grande salle était encore plus déserte que de coutume, dernièrement.

Bien décidé à profiter quand même de son petit déjeuner, Franck attrapa le pot de margarine et se fit une tartine qu'il recouvrirait bientôt d'un voile de sucre et tremperait dans son thé agrémenté de lait, dont le parfum épicé qui montait vers ses narines lui donnait une faim d'ogre.

Il ne sucrait pas son thé, mais il sucrait volontiers sa tartine. Tout un paradoxe. Il fallait être anglais jusqu'au bout de son ADN pour faire ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily et Marlène entrèrent dans la grande salle, et parcoururent tranquillement le chemin jusqu'à Franck qui s'était assis près de la table des professeurs. Marlène se laissa tomber sur le banc. Ce matin, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés en avaient aussi les épis. Plus réveillée, Lily se posa près d'elle et dit :

« Bonjour Franck. »

« Salut. »

« Tu aurais pu te mettre encore plus loin de la porte », râla Marlène en prenant un bol où elle versa du lait et un peu de chicorée.

« Levée du mauvais pied ? »

« De la mauvaise tête… » fit Lily, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Marlène a fait un rêve si agité qu'elle en est tombée ! »

« C'est ce qui m'a réveillée. Sinon, je ne me serais pas levée aussi tôt un dimanche, _MOI_. »

« Forte tête, va. »

« Arrête, j'ai un bleu énorme ! »

Franck ne put s'empêcher de rire. Les trois amis déjeunèrent en silence après cela, ponctué des grognements de Marlène qui n'était, décidément, pas réveillée du tout.

« Tiens, voilà le courrier ! » fit Franck alors qu'il pliait sa serviette. Il recevrait très certainement la lettre hebdomadaire de sa mère, qui arrivait tous les dimanches, parfois le lundi quand elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui écrire le samedi juste avant.

Dans le petit groupe de hiboux, il reconnut la chouette harfang. L'animal se posa sur son poing levé, l'écorchant un peu au passage, mais sans méchanceté. Franck décrocha la lettre. Il donna un bout de tartine beurrée et sucrée à l'oiseau qui, satisfait, s'en retourna à la volière.

« C'est ta mère ? » demanda Lily.

« Ouais. Comme d'hab. Mais c'est bizarre, il a dut lui arriver plein de trucs, l'enveloppe est super épaisse. »

Il espérait que, parmi ces « trucs », il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave…

Anxieux, Franck décacheta l'enveloppe. Il se mit à lire à toute vitesse, ses yeux allant de droite à gauche. Plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus il pâlissait. Inquiètes à leur tour, Lily et Marlène cessèrent ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire. Elles attendirent que Franck eut finit de lire avant de lui demander :

« Ça va, Franck ? »

« Non », répondit-il d'une voix mal maîtrisée.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose ? »

Franck tremblait, il donna la lettre à Lily, incapable d'en dire davantage. Marlène prit sa main pour le rassurer.

Une minute plus tard, Lily reposa la missive.

« Sa mère veut qu'il quitte Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. »

« Je ne peux pas quitter Poudlard », couina Franck. « C'est l'endroit le plus sûr du monde. »

« Chez toi, c'est sûr aussi. Ton père avait bien protégé le domaine, avant sa mort, ta mère sait ça, toi aussi… »

Marlène essayait tant bien que mal de le raisonner, de relativiser les événements. C'était embêtant. Il allait leur manquer, mais ce n'était pas un drame.

« Sa mère veut qu'ils fuient, qu'ils quittent le pays. » ajouta Lily.

« Je ne peux pas abandonner mes amis, et _Alice_, oh non… quitter mon pays, je ne peux pas. Pas ma mère, non plus. »

Il déglutit difficilement.

« Et si je ne revenais jamais ? Si Vous-Savez-Qui continuait à grandir ? Et si fuir ne faisait que lui donner plus de pouvoir ? »

« Ta mère doit être sacrément inquiète pour te demander un truc pareil. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé récemment, mais… »

Nul ne le savait. Ils n'avaient que des rumeurs. De temps en temps, le professeur Dumbledore les tenait au courant de la situation au-dehors, mais il parlait toujours au conditionnel. Lui non plus n'était sûr de rien.

« Si. Elle en parle à la fin de la lettre. »

« Ah, je me suis arrêtée au passage où elle te demandait de quitter Poudlard. C'est où ? »

« Dernière page, dernier paragraphe. » fit Franck, tenant toujours la main de Marlène.

Lily poursuivit sa lecture. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

« Lily, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

« Le gouvernement », dit la jeune fille.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous-Savez-Qui a tué le Ministre de la Magie. Il n'y a plus de gouvernement. »

Elle répéta, comme si elle n'y croyait pas :

« Il n'y a plus de gouvernement. »

Et s'il n'y avait plus de gouvernement, même fantoche, alors il le pire était à venir.

Voldemort avait toute latitude pour prendre le pouvoir.

Bientôt, ce serait le chaos.

Les lois ne protégeaient plus les hommes.

* * *

Au cours de la journée qui suivit son réveil, Harry apprit à se repérer dans la grande maison des Potter. Dès qu'il quittait le living-room pour aller aux toilettes, il se perdait. Heureusement, les tableaux dans les couloirs étaient sympathiques et lui indiquaient toujours le chemin à suivre. L'un d'eux s'était même fait un devoir de le guider jusqu'au salon, traversant les tableaux les uns après les autres. Il s'agissait d'une représentation de Lancelot, tiré d'un tableau où il s'ennuyait, seul, à poser au bord d'un lac… Harry remercia le chevalier, qui tira sa révérence sans plus attendre, étant donné qu'il avait « donné rendez-vous à une gueuse qu'il avait grand hâte de recroiser ». Cela se passait de commentaire. Harry espérait qu'il ne tomberait pas sur une scène de pornographie moyenâgeuse au détour d'un couloir.

La journée passa lentement. Il discuta avec Rose. Ils ne revinrent pas sur les raisons de leur départ de Poudlard, forcé pour l'une, volontaire pour l'autre. Ils s'étaient compris, même si Harry sentait que la jeune fille lui cachait quelque chose. Il se disait, posément, qu'elle lui en parlerait quand elle s'en sentirait capable. Elle lui en avait suffisamment dit la nuit dernière, et il avait décidé d'être patient.

La réponse à cette question arriva avec Dumbledore. Apparemment, le professeur avait quitté Poudlard tôt dans la matinée, car le bas de sa robe était crotté, et il y avait quelques feuilles perdues dans ses cheveux drus. Il avait dû marcher dans une forêt particulièrement sauvage, au point de ne pouvoir éviter les branches ou emprunter un quelconque chemin. D'un coup de baguette magique, il nettoya ses chaussures, et entra dans la maison. Il sourit à Harry avec sa bienveillance habituelle.

Dumbledore ne lui avait pas encore demandé la raison pour laquelle il avait cherché à leur échapper avec Rose, la nuit passée. Ou bien s'était-il mépris sur ses intentions, et pensait-il qu'Harry avait seulement voulu échapper aux Mangemorts ? Il finirait forcément par lui poser la question. Pour l'instant, Harry fut davantage interpellé par celle que lui posa Rose :

« Professeur ! L'avez-vous ? »

« Oui. »

L'échange était pour le moins énigmatique.

« Professeur ! Voulez-vous du thé ? »

« Avec plaisir, Gilian. »

La maîtresse de maison alla s'affairer en cuisine. William entra dans le salon, et salua le professeur. Il avait passé la journée dans son bureau, à organiser une mission dont il n'avait pas voulu parler avec Harry, Rose, et encore moins sa femme. Celle-ci ne disait rien, mais Harry sentait qu'elle n'aimait pas être ainsi mise à l'écart.

William non plus, du reste, quand Dumbledore lui annonça qu'il pouvait retourner à son bureau.

« C'est une affaire entre Harry et moi », dit-il, avant d'ajouter : « Et Rose, aussi, maintenant qu'elle est impliquée. »

William ne chercha pas à argumenter, il remonta à l'étage, mais l'air sur son visage était celui d'un enfant rabroué par ses parents qui discutaient des cadeaux de Noël sous son nez.

« Allons nous asseoir devant ce merveilleux feu, je suis transi de froid. »

« Le thé arrive », fit Gilian.

Le professeur et ses désormais anciens élèves s'assirent autour de la table basse-horloge. Dumbledore fit un commentaire sur la délicatesse de l'ouvrage, mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas vraiment.

Il sentait qu'un Horcruxe était proche, tout proche.

Il avait toujours eu le flair pour ce genre de choses. Comme lorsque, plus jeune, il avait senti que le journal de Jedusor était plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Ce n'était pas une certitude, juste une sensation, quelque chose de fluctuant.

Dès que Gilian eut servit le thé, Harry ne put contenir son impatience. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle fut complètement montée à l'étage pour demander à son mentor :

« Vous l'avez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il fit claquer ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression d'être en transe.

« Est-ce que vous l'avez détruit ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que je sens toujours… »

« Parce que tu es lié à Voldemort. »

Rose suivait l'échange sans avoir l'air d'être perdue. Harry devait-il comprendre que…

« R. A. B., c'était donc toi ? »

« Oui », fit la jeune fille du bout des lèvres, comme s'il lui avait arraché la vérité par la torture. Elle tremblait.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a dit vouloir vaincre la mort. Quand j'ai vu la coupe qu'il tenait entre ses mains… »

« La coupe ? Quelle coupe ? »

« La coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, Harry. Il l'a avec lui. » précisa Dumbledore.

« J'ai tout de suite su qu'il s'agissait de nécromancie. » compléta Rose.

« Les Horcruxes sont… »

« C'est une sous-catégorie de la nécromancie. Si je n'étais pas moi-même une réanimatrice, je n'aurais peut-être jamais deviné le pouvoir de cet objet. »

« Comment as-tu su pour le médaillon de Serpentard ? »

« Je peux sentir les Horcruxes. »

Elle baissa le regard, avant d'ajouter :

« Tous les Horcruxes. »

« _Oh non_. » songea Harry. C'était à la fois la pire et la meilleure nouvelle qu'il n'ait jamais entendu depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Et si elle trouvait ses Horcruxes à lui. Et si… il faillit perdre ses moyens à cette pensée. « _Et si elle sait, pour moi ? Si elle l'a senti ?_ »

« Je peux retrouver les Horcruxes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, un par un, poursuivit une Rose imperturbable malgré les légers tremblements dans sa voix. Cela prendra du temps, car c'est un chemin de mort à remonter, mais c'est tout à fait possible si je me concentre suffisamment longtemps et suffisamment bien. »

« Comment as-tu fait pour les Inferis ? »

Harry avait failli ajouter : « _Lorsque j'y suis allé, j'ai bien failli en mourir et rejoindre leurs rangs_ ».

« Ce sont des créatures mortes. En tant que telles, elles me doivent obéissance absolue, à moi, nécromancienne. »

« Nécromancienne, réanimatrice… quel est le bon terme ? » demanda Harry, soucieux de dévier la conversation vers une pente moins glissante pour lui. « Il y a une différence ? »

« Non ». Rose secoua la tête. « Mis à part que les nécromanciens, c'est le nom donné par ceux qui n'en sont pas. Ewan m'avait dit que… que nous-mêmes nous nous appelions réanimateurs, sauf quand nous voulions insister sur… le mauvais côté. »

« Je vois. »

« Harry, reprit Dumbledore en posant sa main sur la sienne, en un geste paternel. Le plus important dans tout cela, c'est que grâce à toi et grâce à Rose, nous sommes plus proches que jamais de la victoire. Nous allons pouvoir retrouver tous les Horcruxes ! Je pense que le journal dont tu m'avais parlé est encore au Manoir Malefoy. Rose nous confirmera bientôt cela, dès qu'elle s'en sentira l'énergie. »

« Tu nous sauves tous, Rose. »

« Toi aussi, Harry », le rassura Dumbledore. « Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais su assez tôt pour les Horcruxes. »

Dumbledore semblait dire : « _Assez tôt pour sauver tes parents, et tous ceux que tu aimes_. »

Harry, qui ne pouvait se défaire de l'idée que Rose pouvait l'avoir percé à jour, posa une question supplémentaire :

« Tous les réanimateurs sont-ils capables de cela ? »

« Nul ne le sait vraiment. Les réanimateurs sont très rares, les personnes qui connaissent l'existence des Horcruxes encore plus. Quant à ceux qui en créent, n'en parlons même pas… à ma connaissance, il n'y en a qu'un seul au monde qui ait franchi le pas. » soupira Dumbledore. « J'aurais aimé être capable de m'en rendre compte. J'aurais pu empêcher cela. »

« Heureusement qu'il n'y a qu'un seul Seigneur des Ténèbres », frissonna Rose.

Harry la regardait fixement.

« _Oui, heureusement_. »

* * *

**Prochain chapitre** : « _L'espace entre les étoiles_ ».


	21. L'espace entre les étoiles

**Sept vies pour mourir**

* * *

**Auteur :** GabrielleTrompeLaMort

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure – Mystery – Romance

**Titre :** Sept vies pour mourir

**Spoilers :** Post Tome 6, bien que, depuis la parution du Tome 7, j'aie décidé d'inclure certains éléments du Tome 7 à la fanfic.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction n'est pas à but lucratif. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et la Warnerbros Company.

**Résumé : **Certains appellent ça « jouer avec le feu », mais Harry Potter préfère dire qu'il se sert des mêmes armes que son ennemi pour le vaincre. [Voyage dans le temps – Horcruxes]

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou **!

Surprise ! Je publie le chapitre avec quelques jours d'avance. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) En tous cas, il a bien plu à mon bêta-lecteur Charlie, que je remercie d'ailleurs pour son travail toujours aussi rapide et efficace. You rock, boy ! :)

Sans cela, petit message pour un forum de RPG Harry Potter, à l'époque des Maraudeurs : venez écrire et jouer avec nous ! Il y a des personnages à prendre, vous pouvez aussi créer le votre, en tant qu'OC. Si vous êtes intéressé, ou simplement curieux, le lien est sur mon profil. ^^

Voilà. Pour une fois, je fais court. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture, et à vous dire "à la prochaine". :)

Bises,

Gabrielle.

* * *

**Personnages et situations :**

— **Elèves :**

_Ralph Brocklehurst :_ Pseudonyme de notre Harry Potter international au temps des Maraudeurs.

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : _Les Maraudeurs, en septième année, nul besoin de les présenter.

_Lily Evans :_ En septième année à Gryffondor, amie de Marlene McKinnon, petite-amie récente de James Potter.

_Marlene McKinnon :_ Amie de Lily et Helena, septième année à Gryffondor, homosexuelle.

_Franck Longdubat :_ En septième année à Gryffondor. Meilleur ami de Rose, en pince sérieusement pour une certaine Alice Hornby.

_Rose Barjow : _Sœur de Rigel Barjow, elle est à Gryffondor en septième année et est très amie avec Franck Longdubat. Ses parents sont les tenanciers de la boutique du même nom au chemin des Embrumes. Depuis peu, elle est devenue réanimatrice pour Voldemort… enfin, c'est ce qu'il semblerait.

_Rigel Barjow (_MORT_) :_ Frère de Rose Barjow, il est à Serpentard en septième année, et traîne avec sa bande de caïds, à savoir : Severus Rogue ; Rodolphus Lestrange ; Lucy Rosier et Antonin Dolohov.

_Severus Rogue :_ toujours égal à lui-même, et comme nous le connaissons tous. En septième année lors de l'histoire. L'affaire de la cabane hurlante est déjà passée.

_Regulus Black _: Frère de Sirius Black avec lequel il a de gros problèmes relationnels depuis la fugue de ce dernier, en cinquième année à Serpentard, ami avec Loïs Parkinson, Amycus et Alecto Carrow. Créateur et co-fondateur de la Loge Noire.

_Loïs Parkinson :_ Cinquième année. Ami avec Regulus Black et les jumeaux Carrow. Craint à Poudlard pour ses élans et regards sadiques et malsains...

_Amycus et Alecto Carrow :_ Cinquièmes années. Mangemorts arrêtés, respectivement hommes et femmes, cités dans le tome six. Famille mangemorte citée dans le tome six, qui apparemment aurait cru Voldemort mort. Par choix, j'ai décidé que les deux personnages suscités seraient de cette famille, mais cela n'est pas sûr. Une simple supposition.

_William Potter_ : père de James Potter, il est l'Auror lieutenant en chef du département de la défense magique, et aussi son porte-parole officiel, avec le commandant principal. Il dirige une équipe d'Aurors, surnommée la Main, car ils sont cinq et soudés jusqu'à la mort. Depuis peu, il enseigne la DCFM à Poudlard.

_Maugrey Fol Œil_ : le seul, l'unique, l'inimitable. Membre de la Main.

_Faustine Bouvaist_ : membre de La Main.

_Fabian et Gidéon Prewett_ : frères de Molly Weasley, membres de la Main

_Ewan Rosier_ (MORT) : frère de Lucy Rosier. Mangemort déclaré, jeune, tué par Harry Potter.

_Lucy Rosier_ : élève à Poudlard, petite amie de Regulus et co-fondatrice de la Loge Noire.

_**Cette liste s'enrichira au fur et à mesure des chapitres, et de l'apparition des personnages.**_

* * *

**L'espace entre les étoiles**

* * *

À l'instant où Dumbledore sortit le médaillon de Serpentard de sa poche, William revint de l'étage.

« Nous n'avons pas fini », lui indiqua le directeur de Poudlard, d'un ton poli mais néanmoins très ferme.

« Je sais », répondit William qui s'interposa entre la cheminée et la table basse. Il n'avait plus l'intention de se laisser faire.

« Gilian et moi sommes tombés d'accord. »

Il fronça les sourcils, comme si une pensée parasite traversait son esprit : « _Pour une fois_ », disait-elle…

« La situation actuelle est trop grave pour que vous continuiez à me tenir écarté, avec la Main, de ces petites conversations privées. Si elles concernent Voldemort, elles me concernent également. Elles concernent le monde entier. »

Dumbledore hocha tranquillement la tête, tandis que Ralph et Rose restaient silencieux, pétrifiés par la colère - justifiée - de cet Auror qu'ils savaient redoutable.

« J'exige des explications. »

« Avec les nouveaux éléments, je ne comptais plus vous tenir à l'écart beaucoup plus longtemps, de toute manière. »

Dumbledore sourit, et Ralph se rendit compte que son mentor possédait deux visages : l'un dans la lumière, et l'autre… dans l'ombre des manipulations. Il ne cacha pas ses motivations :

« Jusque là, vous informer de la situation aurait été inutile. Mais j'ai désormais de grands espoirs, grâce à Rose et à Ralph. »

« C'est à propos des Horcruxes, n'est-ce pas ? » fit William en désignant le médaillon qui brillait sur la table en verre, loin d'être idiot. « Ralph nous en avait parlé lors de son arrestation et… »

« Au fait, comment peux-tu être au courant de tout cela, Ralph ? » demanda soudain Rose en se tournant vers lui.

Rose sentait qu'une partie de la vérité lui échappait, que Ralph en savait beaucoup trop pour un simple élève. En même temps, dès le début, ils avaient tous deviné qu'il cachait un lourd secret. Le mage noir qui avait décimé sa famille… serait-ce le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ralph avait-il été l'une des premières victimes de la guerre, qui avait d'abord été silencieuse, tellement discrète que personne n'avait voulu y croire, jusqu'au jour où le sang avait coulé et où l'horreur ne pouvait pas être ignorée plus longtemps ?

« Comme le professeur Dumbledore l'a dit… je suis lié à Voldemort. Quand j'étais enfant, il a tué mes parents. En fait, je ne les ai jamais connus… »

« Oh… »

Rose sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Pourtant, Ralph paraissait détaché, comme habitué à raconter l'histoire, loin de l'impression qu'il donnait juste après son arrestation à Poudlard.

« La nuit où mes parents sont morts, ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour moi. Elle aurait pu vivre, mais elle a choisi de mourir en me protégeant. Elle a si bien fait que le sortilège de mort a rebondi sur moi, et n'a laissé que ceci… »

Ralph souleva la mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait toujours le front, et laissa apparaître une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« Tu as survécu à… »

« À un Avada Kedavra, oui. »

« Mais, et le rapport avec les Horcruxes ? »

Ralph soupira, puis regarda Dumbledore. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait parler librement. Le professeur secoua la tête, il préféra prendre le relai de la conversation :

« Ralph est lié à Voldemort depuis cette nuit. Il y a un peu de lui en Ralph, et un peu de Ralph en Voldemort. C'est… une connexion d'ordre psychique. »

« Parfois, il m'envoie des visions. »

Ralph essaya de trouver un exemple, puis se rappela soudain :

« La nuit où je me tordais de douleur, par exemple, Voldemort perpétrait un massacre et j'ai tout vu par ses yeux. C'était assez horrible… »

« Je commence à comprendre plein de choses. » dit Rose. Derrière ses paupières, le défilé des événements récents s'éclairait d'une lumière nouvelle.

« Pour en revenir à notre conversation », reprit Dumbledore en se tournant vers William, qui avait pris place dans le canapé auprès de lui, « J'ai pris la liberté de me lancer seul dans une chasse aux Horcruxes, celle que Ralph espérait mener lui-même en revenant ici et maintenant. »

« Je vois. »

« Lorsque je suis allé dans la caverne dont Ralph nous avait parlé, avec les Inferis, notre chère Rose était déjà passée par-là. »

« C'est donc vous, R. A. B. ? »

« Oui », répondit-elle pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes. Elle réexpliqua la manière dont elle s'y était prise, et William ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un sifflement admiratif.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi. Nous partons à la chasse aux Horcruxes tous ensemble ? »

« Maintenant que nous avons une vraie chance de les trouver et que nous savons comment les détruire, oui. Si je ne voulais pas vous en parler, c'était pour ne pas faire courir de risque inutile à quiconque, et surtout pas à vous ou à Ralph, tant que nous n'aurions pas d'indices sur les autres Horcruxes. »

Il marqua une pause, et regarda Rose par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Ses yeux brillaient fort, comme deux étoiles dans le noir.

« Maintenant que nous avons Rose, tout est possible. »

La jeune fille rougit. Elle balbutia quelque chose qui ressemblait à « _si ma mort peut vous être utile…_ » C'était une forme intéressante de sacrifice à retardement.

« Je pense que nous pourrions commencer par le journal de Jedusor. » intervint Ralph, qui sentait soudain l'excitation le gagner.

Il avait une équipe autour de lui, il n'était plus seul. L'espoir renaissait, le mal qui le rongeait à travers ses propres Horcruxes paraissait refluer.

« La dernière fois que j'en ai entendu parler… » Il faisait référence à Ginny, en deuxième année, qui avait hérité bien malgré elle de l'objet ensorcelé. « Le journal était chez les Malefoy. C'est un très vieux document qui date de la jeunesse de Voldemort, je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait gardé avec lui tout ce temps. Il a dû le confier aux Malefoy depuis longtemps. »

« Je pense que tu as raison. » dit Dumbledore, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. « William, pensez-vous qu'une petite visite de courtoisie soit possible ? Nuitamment, bien sûr. »

L'Auror acquiesça avec vigueur, ravi de pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur la famille Malefoy qu'il savait impliquée dans la guerre sans jamais pouvoir le prouver.

« Laissez-moi juste le temps de contacter la Main, de me procurer un plan du Manoir, et nous partirons aussitôt. »

« Parfait ! De mon côté, je pense qu'il y a toutes les chances pour que Lord Voldemort ait choisi pour Horcruxes d'autres objets des fondateurs. S'il y a la coupe d'Helga et le médaillon de Salazar, alors je crois qu'il y aura également un objet de Rowena, peut-être de Godric, même si je dois l'avouer, les chances sont moindres. Voldemort n'aurait jamais été digne de sortir l'épée de Gryffondor du Choixpeau, n'est-ce pas Ralph ? »

Il sourit.

« C'est aussi mon avis. » fit le concerné avec un air complice et discret.

« Pour Rowena, je sais exactement où chercher. Sa fille est à Poudlard, il s'agit du fantôme de Serdaigle. » Déclara son mentor.

La chasse aux Horcruxes commençait pour de bon. Après tout ce temps, Ralph avait enfin le sentiment de toucher au but.

Son retour dans le passé n'avait pas été vain, il en était certain désormais.

* * *

Augusta Longdubat n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à engager un sorcier-mercenaire pour aller chercher son fils unique à la gare. Tandis qu'ils marchaient dans le Londres moldu, elle jetait de rapides regards en arrière, par-dessous son grand chapeau de paille, certes moins imposant que ses habituels couvre-chefs, mais pas plus discret que d'habitude. Traînant sa valise, Franck râlait en silence. Il broyait du noir depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard et, pour l'instant, il s'inquiétait plus d'être loin d'Alice qu'hors de son école.

Il jeta un coup d'œil peu amène au sorcier-mercenaire qui les accompagnait. Habillé en moldu, avec de petites lunettes noires, il avait tout du garde du corps exemplaire, si l'on exceptait le tatouage sur son crâne rasé, et l'odeur de Firewhisky qui émanait de lui.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver », avait commenté sa mère en haussant les épaules.

« _La sécurité au rabais, super. En plus, c'est un inconnu, on serait mieux rien que tous les deux._ » Avait-il pensé, amer.

Mais, sachant que cela partait d'une bonne intention, il n'avait rien répondu et se contentait d'être vigilant. Il se massa l'épaule ; sa valise pesait un âne mort, il n'avait pas pensé à l'alléger d'un coup de baguette magique, et il était désormais trop tard pour faire cela devant les moldus. Même si le Ministère n'existait plus, le ministre de la Magie étant aux abonnés absents, de même que tout son gouvernement, il ne tenait pas à tenter le diable en jetant un sort devant des moldus.

Enfin, ils prirent congé du sorcier mercenaire. Mme Longdubat le paya puis, une fois qu'il fut parti, héla un taxi. Une fois qu'ils furent montés à l'intérieur, elle indiqua l'adresse au conducteur, enroulant son long châle perlé au bout duquel pendaient des plumes multicolores.

« C'est parti. »

Franck écarquilla les yeux : ce quartier… ce n'était pas là qu'ils habitaient ! D'une tape sur la joue, sa mère lui ordonna de se taire. Franck évita de répliquer, elle avait l'air trop sérieux.

Un quart d'heure plus tard environ, pendant lequel Franck garda la tête résolument tournée vers la vitre derrière laquelle défilait Londres, ils arrivèrent à destination. Il avait un peu mal au cœur, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas monté dans une voiture et l'habitude des transports moldus se perdait vite.

Sa mère pressa le pas, elle lui dit : « Nous n'allons pas prendre le métro, ce serait trop risqué, mais j'ai déposé un Portoloin au kiosque là-bas. Allons-y. Tu connais le proprio, c'est un cracmol, le vieil ami de ton père. »

Franck ne fit pas de commentaires. L'excès de précautions de sa mère était-il justifié ? Ils étaient en guerre, mais à ce point… Il-savait-qui n'allait pas jusqu'à intervenir en pleine rue, si ?

Aux abords du kiosque, il put voir les gros titres des journaux, dont le Daily London : si, _il_ allait jusque là. Le Lord Noir n'hésitait pas. « _Enchaînement de catastrophes ferroviaires_ » / « _Plus de pont qui tienne à Londres_ » / « _Disparitions de journalistes, la police s'interroge, nous aussi_ ». Rien n'indiquait vraiment que cela fut l'œuvre de Voldemort, néanmoins, Franck lisait entre les lignes.

L'angoisse le prit à la gorge. Sa mère revint près de lui, un journal de la veille à la main, et il se sentit rassuré de la savoir près de lui. Tout pouvait arriver, à tout instant. Il en prenait conscience. Sa mère avait raison.

Ils auraient pu mourir ici et maintenant, sans rien voir venir…

« Rentrons à la maison. »

Ils marchèrent main dans la main et, au coin de rue suivant, ils disparurent. Le portoloin les ramenait chez eux.

Franck ne fut pas surpris de trouver leur maison remplie de cartons. Ils déménageaient bel et bien, sa mère n'avait pas menti.

Mais fallait-il fuir la guerre ? Si tout le monde fuyait, qui resterait-il pour s'opposer à Voldemort ?

« _Qui protègera Alice ?_ » se dit-il.

Il l'aimait d'amour, celle-là, il le savait. Les adieux avaient été déchirants, mais Alice avait compris. Cependant, comment convaincre sa mère que ce n'était pas juste une passade avec elle ?

Mme Longdubat ne savait même pas que son fils était en couple ! Il n'avait pas osé lui en parler.

Franck soupira. Dans quelques mois, il aurait dix-sept ans. D'ici là, tant qu'il n'était pas majeur, il suivrait sa mère.

« _Oui. Au lendemain de mon anniversaire, je reviendrai, et je me battrai. Maman ne pourra pas me retenir. Elle n'en aura pas le droit_. »

Franck posa sa valise dans l'entrée, entre deux cartons pas encore fermés. À l'intérieur, tout le contenu du placard du hall s'entassait : chaussures, chausse-pieds, pantoufles…

« Où irons-nous, maman ? »

« J'ai pensé aux Etats-Unis. »

Il hoqueta : c'était si loin ! Quand elle parlait de quitter le pays, il s'imaginait simplement traverser la Manche et trouver refuge en France. Pas traverser l'Atlantique entier !

« J'ai acheté des billets d'avion, ça va être une aventure follement intéressante que de voyager comme de parfaits moldus. »

Elle alla continuer à faire ses cartons depuis la cuisine. Franck l'y rejoignit.

« Mais nous ne décollerons pas de Londres, c'est trop risqué. Nous irons en train jusqu'à Paris, puis à Madrid, et de là nous partirons pour New York. »

Elle ajouta, une porcelaine à la main :

« Cela nous évitera d'avoir à apprendre une nouvelle langue. Mais c'est bien le seul avantage, je l'avoue, en plus d'avoir la vie sauve bien sûr. Une fois là-bas, il faudra tout recommencer de zéro. Nous n'aurons même pas un toit sur la tête. »

« Nous serons des immigrés. »

« Oui. »

« Mais nous nous en sortirons. Ne t'inquiète pas maman. »

Franck prit la main de sa mère dans la sienne.

Tout d'un coup, il ne se sentait plus le cœur de l'abandonner au profit d'Alice.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

* * *

Cette nuit, les membres de la Main bravaient le froid et la pluie de ce milieu de printemps. Cette nuit, ils cambriolaient le manoir des Malefoy. Ainsi que l'avait dit Maugrey, qui avait su faire jouer ses relations pour obtenir un plan des lieux et une description des systèmes de sécurité : « _Entrer dans le manoir, ce sera facile. En sortir, en revanche…_ »

Les voleurs ayant tenté de pénétrer les lieux n'en étaient jamais ressortis. Qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Qu'est-ce qui les avait retenus à l'intérieur ? Nul ne savait.

William, Faustine, Gidéon, Fabian et Maugrey, baguette en main, sortilège sur le bout des lèvres, allaient bientôt le découvrir.

Jusqu'à lors, ils étaient restés sous le couvert des arbres, à l'abri de la pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait sur le sud de l'Angleterre. Ils s'observèrent une courte seconde, pour ne pas avoir à regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait si l'un ou plusieurs d'entre eux ne revenait pas. Le bruit des gouttes sur la voûte végétale au dessus d'eux résonnait comme un tambour de guerre, qui ne s'arrêtait ni ne décroissait jamais. Soudain, William lança l'ordre :

« Allons-y. »

Pour entrer, au moins, ils savaient exactement ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Animagus déclaré de longue date, William se transforma en loup des steppes, dont la finesse des pattes n'était qu'une illusion : il s'agissait de la maigreur d'un prédateur en forme… Il était le loup bleu des légendes mongoles, il était pareil à Gengis-Khan : taillé pour la bataille, le sang et les voyages sans fin.

Le loup bleu se mit à courir, sauta par-dessus une pierre, puis disparut dans le talus. Il en ressortit : tout paraissait normal, rien ne l'avait retenu. Il revint vers ses amis et reprit forme humaine dès qu'il fut auprès d'eux dans les bois.

« Rien d'anormal, s'il y a un piège, il n'est pas là. »

« Ok, allons-y alors. »

Grâce à un sortilège de désillusion, les sorciers devinrent invisibles. Seul le bruit léger de leurs chaussures dans les flaques d'eau et la trace de leurs pas dans la boue trahissaient leur passage. Gidéon s'occupait de cela. Il passait derrière ses amis, baguette en main, pour tout effacer.

Ils progressèrent ainsi sur cinq cents bons mètres avant de se trouver confrontés au premier obstacle : il s'agissait d'un filet, invisible et sans efficacité pour quiconque ne pratiquait pas la magie au moment même où il le franchissait. Pour les Aurors, qui étaient sous l'influence d'un sortilège de désillusion, cela eut l'effet de les ralentir considérablement sur deux mètres, pendant lesquels ils se rendirent compte que leur propre sort les rendait prisonniers de la toile magique. C'était comme s'ils cherchaient à progresser dans une mélasse d'une épaisseur incroyable. Ils reculèrent, longèrent la barrière magique, puis essayèrent de repasser ailleurs au cas où elle aurait été moins puissante. L'effet fut identique.

« Que faisons-nous ? » demanda Faustine à voix basse, même s'il ne semblait y avoir personne dans les environs. « Et si nous avons déclenché une alarme ? »

« Ces sorts de protections sont classiques, et trop consistants pour qu'ils aient un double emploi. S'il y a une alarme, elle est ailleurs… » Affirma Fabian, qui était un spécialiste dans les systèmes de sécurité sorciers. Avec les moldus, il avait encore du mal, mais il suivait une formation pour cela. Enfin, quand la guerre le lui permettait et que ses missions ne lui prenaient pas trop de temps…

« Cela n'empêche : que faisons-nous ? Si nous devons fuir et nous battre, et que nous sommes figés au milieu d'un sort à cause de cette barrière, nous… »

« Chut ! »

Il y eut un craquement de branche. Les Aurors dirigèrent leurs baguettes vers la source du bruit, tendus au point d'éprouver du mal à respirer. Les yeux d'un chat parfaitement noir - qui pouvait voir à travers les sortilèges de révélision, comme tous ceux de son espèce et de sa couleur - brillèrent de terreur avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres. Les buissons bruissèrent sur son passage, puis plus rien.

« Con de chat », maugréa Maugrey.

À voix basse, ils discutèrent un instant de la conduite à tenir en cas de fuite éperdue pour franchir le mur : s'ils étaient poursuivis, ils ne chercheraient pas à combattre afin de ne pas avoir à se retrouver au pied du mur - au pied de la lettre !

D'un commun accord, afin de passer l'étrange barrière de protection, ils annulèrent leur sort de désillusion pour enfin la traverser sans encombre. Chacun avait conscience du fait que, si cette barrière était trop épaisse, et si quelqu'un regardait par une fenêtre à cet instant-là, ils étaient faits. Ils misèrent sur la chance, et marchèrent en faisant le moins de bruit possible, mais le plus vite qu'ils purent aussi. Durant ces longues secondes où Gidéon ne put pas effacer leurs traces, ils retinrent leur souffle. Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, guère plus, ils purent redevenir invisibles…

« _Sacrément malin, de la part des Malfoy_ », commenta William en pensée. Ils étaient désormais bien trop près de l'immense manoir pour se permettre une remarque. C'était comme, de l'autre côté de la barrière magique, la vision de la distance avait été tronquée : il aurait juré que le manoir était plus loin que cela.

Mais les murs n'étaient en fait qu'à dix pas de la barrière. La silhouette grise de la demeure dévorait tout l'horizon, son ombre gigantesque était écrasante. William vit qu'ils étaient proches de la porte d'entrée principale, fermée, mais non gardée apparemment.

« _De toute manière, il est trop tard pour reculer_. »

Il espérait juste que sa source ne s'était pas trompée, quand elle avait affirmé que les Malfoy seraient absents jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit ce soir-là.

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte, en bois brun rehaussé de fer forgé. Pour l'ouvrir, William se dit que la formule qui lui venait à l'esprit était bien trop simple, néanmoins il l'essayait toujours avant de tenter des sortilèges plus invasifs, pour ne pas dire destructeurs…

« _Alohomora_. »

Il avait à peine murmuré les mots.

La porte s'ouvrit, sans même grincer. William ne poussa pas sa chance personnelle plus loin, et laissa Fabian et Gidéon investir la maison les premiers. Fabian s'occuperait de la détection et de l'arrêt d'une éventuelle alarme, quand Gidéon devait se charger de réduire au silence les elfes de maison. Il avait une arme infaillible pour cela, un secret bien gardé de tous : il les appâtait avec du miel de lavande… les elfes en raffolaient, ils étaient prêt à tout les sacrifices pour une cuillère ! Il se dirigea vers les cuisines, où se trouvaient souvent les elfes à l'heure où leurs patrons n'étaient pas là.

Comme convenu, les autres attendaient à l'extérieur, le temps que ces deux précautions soient prises. Dix minutes plus tard, Fabian avait vérifié la maison complète - même s'il n'avait pas bougé, un simple sort de « visite fantôme guidée » avait suffi - et Gidéon revenait, les poches vides et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tous les membres de la Main se retrouvèrent dans le vestibule, un grand carré de sans meuble, un gaspillage incroyable d'espace dont la froideur était censé rappeler la froidure, et le magimarbre pourpre au sol la pureté du sang des propriétaires… Fabian ne se gêna pas pour s'essuyer les pieds dessus avant, bien sûr, d'effacer d'un sort toute trace de boue sous ses chaussures ou sur le sol. Il fallait rester discret, tout de même…

« Ils ne diront rien, ils m'ont même rencardé. Ils vendraient leur propre mère pour un pot de miel. Alors deux… avant de se cogner avec un fer à repasser tout s'en s'empiffrant, un certain Dobby a parlé d'un coffre suspect à la cave. »

« Parfait, allons-y. Il ne nous aidera pas, tant qu'il y est ? » interrogea Maugrey.

« Penses-tu, j'ai demandé, il préfère s'empiffrer, et je n'ai que deux poches, donc, que deux pots. »

« Dommage. »

« J'espère qu'il ne se punira pas trop fort, il a été très gentil de trahir ses maîtres pour nous… »

« Oh, Gidéon, l'ami des elfes de maison en détresse. »

« Ta gueule, Faustine. »

C'était amical, de bonne guerre si l'on pouvait oser employer cette expression.

« Je n'ai pas vu d'escalier qui descende... » Intervint Fabian, qui avait fait le tour des pièces du rez-de-chaussée, y compris la cuisine. « L'entrée de la cave doit être cachée, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, vu la nature et l'importance de ce que nous recherchons... »

William hocha la tête, songeur. Si ce manoir avait été le sien, où aurait-il caché un passage ? Dans la cheminée ? Non, trop évident pour un sorcier. Derrière une bibliothèque ? Trop moldu pour un Malfoy. Derrière un tableau ? Il n'y en avait aucun, les murs étaient vierges de décoration, nus et austères. « _Et si cette entrée n'était pas dans un mur, mais au sol ? Sous un tapis ? Ou si elle n'était pas cachée sous quelque chose, mais par un sortilège ? Le temps que nous le trouvions, il sera trop tard_. »

« Gidéon », commença-t-il à voix haute, tout en continuant d'y réfléchir même si mener une recherche par eux-mêmes lui semblait vain, « Va chercher ce Dobby, j'aimerais lui parler. »

« Ok patron. »

Gidéon parti, les Aurors ne bougèrent pas jusqu'à son retour, une minute plus tard à peine. L'elfe de maison qui l'accompagnait était d'un vert courgette pas très vif, ses grands yeux exorbités observaient les Aurors avec la plus grande déférence. Il se prosterna si bas qu'il se cogna, mais William constata avec surprise que c'était aussi une manière de se punir. Le dos de la créature craqua lorsqu'il se releva. Malgré ses airs pathétiques, au lieu de lui inspirer de la pitié, Dobby lui donnait envie de compatir. L'elfe avait dans le regard cette lueur de bonté que l'on remarquait chez les êtres innocents, mais sans être naïfs car ils savaient distinguer le bien du mal.

« Bonjour, tu es donc Dobby ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

William ne jugea pas utile de se présenter. Mieux valait pour l'elfe qu'il en sache le moins possible.

« Si tu nous aide, nous t'enverrons un gros pot de miel chaque semaine pendant deux mois. »

Dobby écarquilla davantage ses yeux si c'était possible. Ils se remplirent de larmes d'espoir qui coulèrent sur ses joues, puis glissèrent sur ses lèvres, qu'il lécha tant l'idée du miel lui donnait l'eau à la bouche.

« Avec cela, Dobby sera heureux, même si Dobby sera méchamment puni d'avoir accueilli les étrangers... »

« Si cela peut acheter le silence de tes compagnons serviteurs, nous pouvons aussi leur en envoyer. »

« Cela serait bien, monsieur, mais Dobby se punira lui-même si ses maîtres ne le font pas. »

William haussa un sourcil. Les elfes de maison ne changeraient jamais. Il décida de ne pas épiloguer, le temps allait bientôt commencer à leur manquer de toute manière. Il regarda l'heure à sa montre. Déjà une heure du matin, il fallait maintenant se dépêcher.

« Mène-nous à la cave. »

« Il faudra que je vous y amène un par un, ou deux par deux maximum. »

« Comment cela ? Il n'y a pas de porte ? »

« Non monsieur. Il faut y transplaner. »

« _Astucieux_ », songea William. « _Seul les gens qui savent où se situe la cave peuvent s'y rendre. Si nous essayions de le faire par nous-même, nous pourrions atterrir dans un mur et ne jamais en revenir..._ »

Il frémit à l'idée de finir emmuré vivant, d'une si horrible manière, jusqu'à fondre ses atomes dans la pierre...

« Allons-y alors. Nous allons nous diviser. Vous deux ! »

Il désigna Faustine et Gidéon, ne désirant pas donner leur nom devant l'elfe.

« Vous allez rester ici en cas de pépin. Nous autres, nous suivons Dobby. Dobby, tu resteras auprès de nous tout au long de la mission. D'accord ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Fais-nous transplaner maintenant. »

L'elfe prit la main des Aurors et, en deux voyages, les amena à la cave.

« _Lumos_ ! » s'écria William dès qu'ils y furent tous descendus, et sa voix se répercuta en un écho long de plusieurs secondes. La lumière peinait à éclairer toute la cave, aussi répéta-t-il : « _Lumos maxima_. »

Un nouvel écho plus tard, il découvrit des murs d'un gris terreux, où coulaient des gouttes d'humidité. Il s'agissait d'un sous-sol glacial, presque une grotte, qui devait être à des dizaines de mètres sous le manoir. William se félicita de ne pas avoir essayé d'y transplaner, l'un d'eux aurait définitivement fini emmuré vivant. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à descendre à plus de deux mètres sous terre !

« Tu as parlé d'un coffre », fit William en s'adressant à Dobby. « Où est-il ? »

« Tout au bout de la grotte de ce côté-ci » répondit l'elfe en désignant l'extrémité gauche de la cave, d'un doigt fin et tremblant – de froid ou bien de la bêtise qu'il était en train de commettre ?

« Allons-y. »

Ils marchèrent un moment, la lumière les suivit et les lieux de leur arrivée furent engloutis par l'ombre. William fut surpris par la manière dont la grotte se déployait : peu large, très longue, elle s'étendait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Le sol était inégal, il marchait avec prudence sans cesser de regarder où il mettait les pieds.

Soudain, ils aperçurent le mur.

William et le reste de la Main stoppèrent tout net leur avancée.

« Alors ça... »

En fait d'un coffre, il s'agissait d'une représentation de coffre, sculptée directement dans la pierre, qui devait mesurer quatre mètres de long pour deux de large, et autant en hauteur.

« C'est le coffre-fort de mon maître », expliqua Dobby, même si tous les Aurors présents l'avaient bien deviné.

« Il doit être enchanté », prévint Gidéon. « Ne vous en approchez pas de trop près, je vais m'occuper de désamorcer les sécurités. »

Il jeta un regard désolé à William, puis ajouta : « Cela risque de prendre un peu de temps. »

« Combien ? »

« Une heure, peut-être ? »

« Il faudra que ce soit fini dans une demi-heure, sans ça, on décampe. »

Une heure bientôt qu'ils avaient quitté la forêt environnant le manoir des Malfoy. C'était une heure de trop déjà !

Fabian fit le tour du coffre avec soin, l'observant de plus près - pas trop, cependant, il suivait son propre conseil. Sur la pierre, de drôles de signes se mêlaient aux runes habituelles. Fabian prit le temps de les observer, puis déclara d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique :

« J'avais vu juste, c'est du lourd. Ces signes, ici, ce sont de vieilles runes de protection, qui datent de l'époque de l'ancienne religion druidique. »

« Des territoires celtes ? »

« Oui, la magie des Pendragons. »

Il marqua une pause, comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler de quelque chose.

« Cependant, s'il s'agit d'Oghams, je ne suis pas un spécialiste, c'est tellement rare… je sais seulement les reconnaître. »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Il me semble que ce signe est celui de la protection physique. »

Il désigna une espèce de peigne à deux branches.

« Et celui-là de la protection spirituelle. »

Il désigna un genre de peigne à trois branches.

« Logiquement, il s'agit respectivement des signes du sorbier et du saule. C'est un alphabet. »

« Ce serait le système de protection ? »

« Oui, je pense que pour ouvrir ce coffre, il faut maîtriser la magie druidique. »

« Comment fait-on ? »

« Je l'ignore… »

William avait déjà rencontré un druide. Ils étaient rares, très décriés car ils n'utilisaient pas leur magie mais celle des forces naturelles. Les sorciers disaient souvent d'eux qu'ils étaient trop dangereux, puisque ces pouvoirs qui n'étaient pas les leurs ne possédaient presque aucune limite…

« Je vais déjà m'occuper des runes classiques », dit Fabian. Pour les Oghams, il nous faut Faustine. Elle avait pris cette option à la formation Auror, je pense qu'elle en saura plus que moi. »

« Dobby… »

« Faustine, il s'agit de la jeune femme ? »

William grimaça. Il aurait préféré que l'elfe ignorât le prénom de chacun d'entre eux.

« Oui. Emmène-lui avec toi, et laisse-le là-haut. »

Ce disant, William désignait Maugrey. En cas de problèmes, il valait mieux que Gidéon ne soit pas seul pour les accueillir…

« J'y cours, monsieur. »

L'elfe disparut en silence. Le temps qu'il revienne, Fabian se mit à réciter une longue incantation. Les inscriptions qui n'étaient pas des Oghams se mirent à briller, d'une douce lueur dorée qui gagna en intensité pour devenir aveuglante. William ferma les yeux, cela dura une dizaine de minutes, pendant lesquelles l'elfe et Faustine se tinrent à l'écart. Alors qu'ils frissonnaient quelques minutes auparavant, la chaleur devient peu à peu insoutenable. Une sueur abondante ruisselait dans le dos de Fabian, sous sa cape d'Auror.

Soudain, il y eut un souffle de vent, et la lumière disparut. Fabian rouvrit les yeux.

Sourit.

Il avait réussi.

« Tu peux venir, Faustine. »

Il se releva. Ses genoux protestèrent par des craquements. S'éloignant, il laissa son amie et collègue prendre sa place. Elle s'approcha à petits pas prudents du coffre, sifflant d'admiration.

« Eh bien, le père Malfoy serait un apprenti druide, on aura tout vu. »

« Tu peux annuler ses protections ? »

« Peut-être. J'ai pas fait ça depuis l'école des Aurors, ça va faire six ans maintenant. J'ai combien de temps ? »

« Dix minutes. »

« Ouais… trop facile. »

Elle avait l'air peu convaincue de sa réussite. Elle s'y employa tout de même, commençant par faire le tour du coffre de pierre. Un par un, elle déchiffra les Oghams, et en vint à la conclusion que cela ne ressemblait à aucun assemblage qu'elle connaissait. Le front plissé d'inquiétude, ses fins sourcils épilés au millimètre près rassemblés en une seule ligne, elle réfléchissait à voix haute, sans cesser de marcher autour du coffre :

« Les oghams sont comme les runes, c'est un alphabet : une rune est égale à une lettre. Un ogham est égal à une syllabe. Ici, la suite n'a aucun sens. »

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté, comme si ce simple changement de perspective pouvait l'aider à trouver la clé du coffre.

« La solution est donc ailleurs. De cela, au moins, je suis sûre. Mais où ? Y a-t-il une corrélation entre les runes et les oghams ? Fabian, tu as fait quoi en fait, pour les runes ? »

« J'ai désamorcé leur pouvoir, rune par rune. Mais il n'y avait pas de sortilège général. Tu crois que tu peux le faire pour les oghams aussi ? »

« Oui. »

Elle pencha la tête de l'autre côté, et sa longue chevelure auburn et bouclée coula de son épaule à son dos.

« Mais ça ne nous donnera pas la clé du coffre. Cela éliminera les sorts de protection qui se mettent en place uniquement si l'on force la serrure. Il doit y avoir un sens à tout ça, une signification… »

Elle remit sa tête droite, et sa chevelure balaya ses reins. Elle tournait le dos à son groupe, seule face au coffre et à l'énigme de son ouverture.

« Mais oui ! » s'écria-t-elle soudain, comme l'une de ses pensées venait de lui souffler un indice capital. « Il s'agit d'une énigme ! C'est une charade à déchiffrer ! »

Sa voix devint tremblante d'émotion contenue. Elle y était presque, elle allait y parvenir. Après tout, Malfoy devait pouvoir ouvrir rapidement ce coffre en cas d'attaque du manoir, alors il ne devait pas y avoir trente-six sorts à jeter pour le décadenasser… c'était évident ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

« C'est un texte à trou. Il y a un rythme. On dirait que les runes sont prises trois par trois dans l'ordre de l'alphabet runique, et deux par deux toutes les deux runes. Et les oghams… cinq par cinq une fois sur deux. L'autre fois, c'est celle qui est directement après la précédente. Au fond, c'est tout bête, il faut reconstituer la suite. »

« Je n'y comprends plus rien. » avoua William, perplexe. Il n'avait jamais eu l'esprit mathématique, il ne parvenait pas à suivre le rythme des pensées de la jeune femme. Pour Fabian, en revanche, cela paraissait plus clair. Il prit place aux côtés de l'Auror qui avait percé à jour la logique de l'enchaînement, puis lui serra l'épaule et manqua sauter comme un gamin surexcité à l'idée d'aller en cours de récré :

« Mais oui ! C'est comme les suites de chiffres. Trouve le rythme, et tu as ta réponse. Donc… »

« Il nous faut trouver l'ogham qui suit le dernier gravé, là-bas, sur la droite. Et la rune, aussi. »

« C'est ça. Je penche pour la foudre. C'est la réussite dans la difficulté, et ça correspond à l'enchaînement, regarde : _eadha, straif, saile_… »

« Et pour les runes… oui, je l'ai aussi. Tu traces la tienne, je trace la mienne ? »

« Allons-y. »

Faustine se tourna vers William et l'elfe de maison. Dans un sourire désolé, elle leur conseilla de fermer les yeux pour éviter d'être aveuglés - d'autant plus que, dans la grotte, malgré la lumière dispensée par le _Lumos maxima_, ils n'y voyaient presque goutte.

Elle se retourna vers le coffre, puis dit d'un air décidé, sachant que l'exercice risquait tous deux de les vider de leur énergie si jamais il y avait un sortilège caché de reconnaissance vocale : « Allons-y. »

Elle s'agenouilla, Fabian à ses côtés.

Tout en sachant qu'il faisait la même chose de son côté pour sa rune, elle se lança. Elle murmura :

« _Oir_ ! »

Dans les airs, de sa main gauche, elle traça le signe de la foudre, un rectangle traversé d'une ligne droite et verticale.

La chaleur grimpa à nouveau, puis disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Faustine soupira : il n'y avait pas de sort caché, ils avaient réussi ! Elle se leva, pour constater que le dessus du coffre s'était volatilisé.

William s'avança afin de s'emparer du contenu qui l'intéressait. A l'intérieur, une multitude d'objets hétéroclites s'y trouvait, parmi lesquels un carnet aux pages blanches qu'il glissa sous sa robe d'Auror, dans la poche qui se trouvait contre son cœur.

« _Mission presque accomplie_ », fit-il en pensée. Il ne voulait pas crier victoire trop vite. Ils n'étaient pas encore sortis du manoir ! Fabian et Faustine n'eurent pas à refermer le coffre, puisque la pierre se re-matérialisa quelques secondes plus tard.

« Partons, maintenant, nous sommes restés bien plus longtemps que prévu… »

Dobby les ramena à la surface. Sur le qui-vive, Maugrey et Gidéon sursautèrent au moment où William, Dobby et Faustine refaisaient surface. L'elfe repartit chercher Fabian puis, dès que la Main fut au complet, précisa qu'il allait maintenant les laisser. Il s'inclina face à eux et chuchota :

« Dobby vous aurait aidé même sans le miel. Dobby n'aime pas ses maîtres. »

Il se gifla deux fois pour avoir dit cela, puis ajouta, avant que sa main ne le frappe une troisième fois :

« Dobby voudrait se battre pour un monde plus juste ! »

« C'est chose faite. »

William s'agenouilla pour être à son niveau et lui serrer la main.

« Nous n'oublierons pas ce que tu as fait pour nous. J'espère te revoir bientôt. »

« Moi aussi, monsieur… »

Ébahi par tant de bonté, l'elfe s'en retourna à ses fourneaux, fixant sa main avec de grands yeux étonnés. Un humain qui le traitait d'égal à égal, il n'avait jamais vu ça ! La sensation d'être enfin considéré comme un être à part entière et non un simple objet semblait lui plaire…

« On y va, nous n'avons que trop traîné. »

Le groupe rebroussa chemin, effaçant les traces de son passage, comme à l'aller. Ils jetaient des regards anxieux à l'horizon, et tout particulièrement au chemin qui menait du manoir au grand portail de la propriété. Si le fiacre des Malfoy apparaissait avant qu'ils aient franchi le mur de protection, ils étaient faits…

Faustine s'y engagea la première, sans rencontrer de problème vu qu'elle n'utilisait pas la magie pour se dissimuler. Le reste du groupe la suivit. D'un bon pas, William s'avança mais il rencontra un mur, littéralement. Il manqua s'assommer contre le vide apparent.

« Oh non… » Souffla Fabian, de l'autre côté avec ses amis de la Main. « Je commence à comprendre. »

Il sourit maladroitement à William : aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu le prévoir, de toute manière.

« Je comprends pourquoi les voleurs ne ressortent pas du Manoir : le mur les empêche de le quitter. Essaie de poser le carnet, pour voir ? »

William s'étrangla, rouge de colère et de confusion :

« Quoi ? Mais tu rigoles, on ne peut pas le laisser ici, pas après tout ça ! »

« On ne te laissera pas toi ici ! » cracha Faustine, virulente mais morte d'angoisse. « Fais ce que te dis Fabian. Essaye pour voir ! »

A contre-cœur, William posa le carnet par terre. Méfiant, il fit un nouveau pas vers l'avant, et ne rencontra aucune résistance. Il soupira, puis :

« Non, non, non, non… il doit y avoir un moyen. »

Il essaya de transplaner, avec et sans le carnet, ce qui n'eut aucun effet : la barrière ne le laissait pas traverser.

« Il faut le détruire ici et maintenant, c'est tout. » martela Maugrey, l'œil magique rivé vers l'entrée de la propriété des Malfoy. « Et vite », ajouta-t-il. « Je vois le fiacre arriver. Il sera sur nous d'ici quelques minutes. Moins de cinq, ça, c'est sûr. »

« On n'a plus de temps. »

William n'avait pas l'esprit mathématique mais, cette fois-ci, c'était de la stratégie, et cette logique-ci ne lui échappait pas. Le calcul était vite fait :

« Je ne peux pas laisser le Horcruxe aux mains des Malfoys. Je reste. »

Il fit en sorte de maîtriser sa voix. Faustine blanchissait à vue d'œil. Bientôt, toute couleur eut quitté son visage.

« Non… Will… Pitié… »

Elle savait qu'il avait plus de chances d'en sortir mort que vivant - s'il en sortait, bien sûr.

« Je vais me cacher, ils ne me trouveront pas avant un moment. Je compte sur vous pour me transmettre une arme qui me permettra de détruire le Horcruxe. »

Il déglutit.

« Et au plus vite. Je ne pourrais pas être discret très longtemps. »

« Si tu te fais prendre… »

« Je ne me ferai pas prendre. Partez. »

Il répéta plus fort, comme le son d'un cheval au galop commençait à se faire entendre :

« PARTEZ ! »

La Main, amputée d'un de ses doigts, repartit vers la forêt sous le couvert d'un sort de désillusion. William se dissimula lui aussi, puis fit le tour du manoir, espérant trouver un endroit à peu près sûr où se cacher…

« _Si seulement nous avions eu plus de temps…_ »

* * *

Couché dans l'herbe du parc, les bras croisés sous sa tête, Regulus profitait des derniers rayons du soleil auprès de Lucy.

Depuis leur baiser, sans savoir exactement pourquoi, il ne parvenait plus à entretenir une proximité physique sincère entre lui et la jeune Serpentard. Était-ce du remord, pour l'avoir trompée en étant allé aux cuisines par la suite ? S'agissait-il d'autre chose ? Il n'arrivait pas à le déterminer. Dans tous les cas, même s'il avait osé le premier pas, c'était désormais Lucy qui se chargeait de tous les autres sans pour autant le harceler.

Ah, ce « premier pas »… Regulus ne savait pas bien s'il avait agi par pur besoin d'entretenir les apparences, ou s'il avait véritablement éprouvé du désir pour la jeune fille. Il essaya de revivre le moment, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce qu'il avait éprouvé. Du désir, oui, mais même un aveugle aurait été émoustillé à l'idée d'embrasser _la_ Lucy Rosier. Alors de le faire… Il sursauta. Oui ! Il avait également eu l'envie de la posséder, de lui montrer que c'était lui qui décidait. Il fronça les sourcils, guère sûr de la pureté d'un tel sentiment. Était-ce ce de la possessivité ? Il n'en était pas certain. Il n'avait jamais été en couple.

« _Enfin, si…_ » grimaça-t-il mentalement en se rappelant le désastre de sa troisième année, où il était sorti avec une première année tellement obsédée à l'idée d'épouser un « sang pur », qu'elle avait aujourd'hui fini par coucher avec la moitié d'entre eux. Un vrai désastre, cette fille. Lui-même ne se souvenait plus de son prénom, juste de cet énorme bouton d'acné qu'elle avait sur le nez, et qu'il avait eu peur de lui faire exploser lors de leur tentative échouée de baiser, un smack dégoûtant… pendant la semaine de leur « relation », il avait tenté de lui échapper par tous les moyens, et surtout ne l'avait pas embrassée une seule fois.

« _Non mais quelle courge j'étais, tout de même_. » Une petite voix perfide ajouta que cela n'avait pas changé, et Regulus lui répondit que, si cela avait été le cas, il ne serait pas à la tête de la maison des Serpentards auprès de Lucy.

« À quoi penses-tu ? » lui demanda celle-ci, alors qu'ils étaient restés silencieux pendant de longues minutes, presque une demi-heure en fait.

Il rouvrit les yeux. La nuit avait recouvert le monde de son linceul noir. La petite boule de feu conjuré qui flottait entre les deux amis leur épargnait la fraîcheur tendre de ces soirs de printemps.

« À ma première petite copine », ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre. « J'allais vous comparer mais ce n'est même pas la peine, le match est perdu d'avance pour elle. »

Lucy hoqueta, une moue vexée sur son visage d'ange déchu :

« Nous comparer ? Regulus ! C'est très malpoli de comparer sa petite amie avec les anciennes. »

« Une ancienne. »

« C'est du pareil au même. »

« Bah… »

Regulus fit une tentative discrète pour détourner la conversation :

« Et toi, à quoi pensais-tu ? »

« Aux étoiles. Elles apparaissent. Regarde, on voit très bien celle de ton frère, Sirius : _Alpha Canis Major_. »

« Si tu le dis… je suis nul en astronomie. »

« C'est pourtant une grande science. Incertaine, mais qui regorge de possibilités pour qui sait la manier tout en sachant repérer ses pièges et s'en méfier. »

Regulus soupira. En fait, il y avait une bonne raison à ce qu'il n'aime pas l'astronomie. Ni les étoiles, du reste.

« Je suis nul en astronomie parce que je déteste ça. C'est tout. Je sais bien que c'est une matière importante. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il soupira : elle ne comprendrait jamais. Il essaya de trouver les bons mots, et ceux-ci mirent une bonne minute à lui venir. La jeune fille posa ses yeux brillants d'intérêt sur lui, à l'écoute. Elle était un confident exemplaire, comme un meilleur ami, en plus sexy.

Il finit par déclarer :

« Les étoiles m'indiffèrent : ça brille et ça meurt. C'est passager, superficiel, clinquant. Tout le monde les aime, rien que ça suffit à me les faire détester. Mes parents les aiment, alors... Moi, je préfèrerais que quelqu'un me dise ce qui se cache, là, dans le noir entre les étoiles. »

Pendant quelques longues secondes, Lucy ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Puis elle souffla, et dit :

« C'est poétique. Tu viens de confirmer ce que je pensais depuis un moment : tu le caches bien ces derniers temps, mais tu es un grand sensible. »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, très tendre et compréhensif. Regulus le lui rendit, plutôt flatté par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Certains garçons de son âge se seraient récriés que ce n'était pas le cas du tout, vexé dans leur virilité, mais lui cela ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire.

« Et si nous rentrions ? » proposa-t-il.

« Le noir te fait peur ? » se moqua Lucy en rapprochant son visage du sien. « Ou ce sont mes compliments ? »

Regulus agrandit son sourire, qui passa d'attendri à moqueur. Il allait répliquer quand son ventre répondit pour lui, en un long et profond gargouillis. Il grimaça alors :

« J'ai faim... »

« Ventre sur pattes ! »

« Ventre saint gris ! »

Leur échange n'avait ni queue ni tête. Ils pouffèrent, puis Regulus se releva, avant d'aider sa compagne. Le feu s'éteignit et, main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers la silhouette de Poudlard qui semblait flotter dans la lumière grise qui précédait la tombée de la nuit.

« _Nous sommes entre chien et loups_ », songea Regulus.

Il n'avait pas idée de l'exactitude de cette expression, qui résumait aussi très bien la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, lui et Lucy, sans le savoir pour l'instant…

Le couple pénétra dans le grand hall, provoquant un courant d'air qui fit vaciller la flamme des chandeliers installés le long des murs. Regulus proposa d'aller manger sans aller déposer leur cape dans leur dortoir, ce que Lucy approuva. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, appréciant la chaleur qui y régnait. Les jeunes gens retirèrent leur cape avant de s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards, parfaitement à l'aise. Il était déjà huit heures trente passé, et les membres de la Loge Noire n'avaient certainement pas eu la patience de les attendre pour dîner.

Lucy et Regulus prirent leur temps pour dîner en tête à tête, savourant le silence. Placé face au reste de la grande salle, comme la table des Serpentards se trouvait sur la gauche, à l'opposée de celle des Gryffondors, le jeune homme pouvait observer à loisir les rares élèves qui s'y trouvaient encore.

La table des Serpentards, malgré l'heure tardive, était la plus peuplée. La désertion des maisons s'était accentuée avec le retour des beaux jours, mais semblait épargner les élèves de la maison de Salazar. Regulus savait qu'il ne fallait pas émettre de jugement trop rapide : tous les Serpentards n'appréciaient pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Certains avaient même déclaré être prêts à le combattre. Ils avaient été dans les premiers à quitter Poudlard. Où étaient-ils, désormais ? Étaient-ils au moins toujours en vie ? L'inverse paraissait davantage vraisemblable.

Tout en décortiquant son aile de poulet mariné, Regulus laissa glisser son regard sur les élèves de la grande salle. Dans une optique identique : combien, parmi eux, soutenaient le Lord Noir ? En tous cas, pas un seul ne s'était ouvertement déclaré en sa faveur, pas même auprès des Serpentards. Il faut dire que le professeur Dumbledore, figure de proue de la résistance, décourageait ce genre de prise de position.

« _Et c'est tant mieux, même si je n'aime pas ne pas savoir… j'aimerais pouvoir mettre plus facilement un nom et un visage sous le masque des futurs Mangemorts_. »

Tout en pensant cela, Regulus croisa le regard de Sirius, qui dînait avec son groupe d'ami, réduit à peau de chagrin depuis la mort de Rose - son cœur se serra -, la disparition de Ralph, et le départ tout récent de Franck.

Regulus et Sirius restèrent quelques instants les yeux dans les yeux, puis coupèrent le lien d'un même mouvement de tête. Regulus soupira. Il espérait que, un jour, lui et son frère pourraient à nouveau avoir une relation normale.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence complet. Regulus attendit que Lucy termine son dessert, puis il se leva et elle en fit autant. Les deux maîtres de la Loge noire rejoignirent leur salle commune, où effectivement ils trouvèrent leurs « amis » affairés autour du feu. Ils discutaient avec animation, à voix basse pour ne pas être entendus des rares élèves présents dans la salle. Bien qu'intrigué, Regulus fit mine de rien et s'assit dans le canapé le plus proche du feu, qui se libéra dès qu'Alecto le vit. Lucy prit place sur le large accoudoir, jambes croisées, et demanda :

« Pourquoi cette agitation ? »

Les membres de la Loge, désormais une dizaine, étaient fébriles. Certains regards se trouvaient même fiévreux. Le visage de Lestrange, en particulier, reflétait une impatience à peine contenue, qui déformait ses traits dans un faciès monstrueux.

« On a reçu ça via hibou, en revenant du dîner », dit-il, et il exhiba fièrement une lettre scellée d'une cire noire. Regulus la fit léviter vers lui, sans utiliser sa baguette, ce qui lui valut un regard admiratif de la part de Lucy et des autres. Il s'entraînait très dur pour parvenir à réussir ces petites démonstrations de puissance…

Il n'y avait aucune mention concernant l'expéditeur. Une seule inscription se trouvait sur l'enveloppe : « _La Loge Noire, Maison Serpentard, Poudlard_. »

Quelqu'un, dehors, avait eu vent de leur initiative.

Quelqu'un, dehors, s'intéressait à eux.

Quelqu'un, dehors, avait décidé de les contacter.

Regulus ouvrit la missive, Lucy lisant par-dessus son épaule :

« _Regulus Black,_

_En créant la Loge Noire, tu t'es signalé à moi._

_Confirme ton allégeance, rejoins mes rangs._

_Quitte ton école._

_Que ta Loge te suive jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard._

_Je me charge du reste._ »

Ce n'était pas signé, mais Regulus n'avait pas besoin d'une signature pour deviner l'identité de l'expéditeur.

Ce qu'il espérait en même temps qu'il le redoutait venait de se produire.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intéressait à eux.

S'ils ne quittaient pas Poudlard, il en serait fini de lui.

S'il quittait Poudlard, il deviendrait un Mangemort.

Ils le deviendraient tous.

Regulus avait pâli. Il respira calmement et transforma son expression de surprise en un air de profonde satisfaction. Il espérait que les tremblements de sa voix seraient interprétés comme un signe de son impatience, et non de terreur.

« Mes amis », commença-t-il, et il regrettait déjà les mots qu'il allait prononcer même s'il y était obligé. « Demain, nous rejoindrons Ses rangs. »

Il déglutit.

Il se leva.

« Faites vos bagages ! »

Et se précipita vers son dortoir.

Il devait absolument laisser une lettre à Sirius. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

* * *

Pour éviter de compter les heures sans rien faire, Ralph jouait au Trivial Poursuit Sorcier avec Rose. Il trouvait l'occupation d'un ennui désespérant, même s'il appréciait de passer du temps avec son amie enfin retrouvée.

« Histoire et sortilèges », souffla-t-il, en essayant de paraître intéressé.

Rose trouvait beaucoup de plaisir à ce jeu. Il faut dire que trois mois passés auprès des Mangemorts, cela avait de quoi donner envie de vous essayer à des choses plus futiles et moins dangereuses que l'assassinat ou les résurrections sauvages.

« Quel est l'inventeur du sortilège d'allégresse ? » demanda-t-elle, carte en main, les sourcils soulevés comme s'il s'agissait d'une question d'une importance capitale et qui requerrait une concentration maximale.

« Félix Felicis ? » hasarda Ralph.

« Non. »

Ses sourcils s'abaissèrent, et son visage se couvrit d'un voile de déception.

« Felix Summerbee. Le Felicis, c'est le nom de la potion dérivée. Ralph ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'amuser. »

« C'est ce que je fais. J'y concentre tous mes efforts, tu sais… »

Il lui sourit, l'air désolé. Rose se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil, et ne put se résoudre à lui faire la tête plus d'une vingtaine de secondes. Sa moue boudeuse se transforma en un sourire en demi-teintes. Elle quitta le dossier, pour balancer son buste vers l'avant et poser ses coudes sur ses genoux.

« Ils nous ont dit de rester ici... »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils en parlaient. Rose savait déjà où la conversation allait les mener. Elle devina parfaitement la réponse de Ralph, avant même qu'il l'ait formulée :

« Oui, je sais ! Mais ça ne change rien, je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Je ne peux pas rester inactif ! »

Tout son corps se raidit à cette idée, et il se leva soudain comme s'il allait sortir, quitter Godric's Hollow, et aller retrouver Dumbledore – même s'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait exactement en ce moment.

« _J'aimerais être avec lui... a-t-il trouvé l'objet de Rowena Serdaigle ? Où est-il en ce moment ?_ »

Et surtout, la question qui l'obsédait : « _Quand reviendra-t-il ?_ »

Cela faisait près d'une semaine que lui et Rose attendaient son retour, une semaine de confinement, afin d'être surveillés – protégés, avait dit Dumbledore, mais Ralph savait qu'il n'en était rien. Dumbledore n'était pas dupe, Ralph non plus : tous deux savait que, la nuit du parc, lors de l'attaque des Mangemorts, Ralph avait essayé de fuir aussi bien l'un que l'autre des groupes présents.

« _Où serais-je, en ce moment ?_ »

« Ralph ? » l'appela Rose. Il sursauta. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il était resté un très long moment sans parler, retombé dans ses pensées, ses doutes, ses certitudes teintées de fatalisme...

« Quoi ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, l'air sincèrement inquiet, avant de dire, hésitante :

« Il y a autre chose. Quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. »

« _Quelque chose que tu n'as dit à personne._ » ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. La soudaine absence de son ami venait de confirmer ce qu'elle pensait depuis un moment : il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Très souvent, il quittait le fil de la conversation, pour entamer un long monologue intérieur dont l'intensité et la gravité se lisaient sur son visage qui se fermait de seconde en seconde. Cela étant, c'était la toute première fois que cela arrivait au cours de _cette_ conversation, celle où elle finissait immanquablement par lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un élève, et qu'il répondait « je sais » d'un air dédaigneux, laissant supposer qu'il n'en pensait pas un traître mot.

« William », dit Ralph, et Rose sut qu'il lui mentait. Elle était devenue douée à ce petit jeu et, même si Ralph se débrouillait bien, elle le connaissait suffisamment désormais pour décrypter ses émotions.

Ralph poursuivit :

« Il n'est pas revenu avec le reste de la Main, l'autre jour. Les autres ne disent rien mais... je crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Ils ne veulent pas me le dire, mais... »

Rose hocha la tête : elle s'en doutait aussi. Les membres de la Main non plus n'étaient pas d'excellents menteurs – à ses yeux du moins.

« S'il était mort ou mourant, ils nous l'auraient dit », le rassura-t-elle, en tentant aussi de s'en convaincre. William avait été très gentil avec elle malgré la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. Faustine, Fabian et les autres la regardaient d'un air torve, soupçonneux, mais William avait tout de suite décidé de lui faire confiance.

« _Il me fait confiance parce que Ralph a choisi de le faire. Sans cela..._ »

Son regard glissa vers le feu de bois dans la cheminée.

Elle frissonna. Toute réanimatrice qu'elle était, grands pouvoirs ou non, elle n'aurait pas aimé affronter seule le regard de William Potter, l'Auror en chef, le maître de la Main. À cette heure-ci, elle aurait pu croupir dans un cachot, et être interrogée de force. Sans Ralph, peut-être ne lui aurait-il jamais accordé le bénéfice du doute, surtout connaissant son nom, Barjow, et _son ascendance_...

« J'espère que tu parles vrai. » répondit son ami, qui était retombé dans ses pensées en même temps qu'elle. Elle hocha la tête.

« Toi aussi, quelque chose te travaille », ajouta-t-il, dans une invitation à se confier à lui. Intérieurement, elle soupira : il trouvait toujours le moyen de ne surtout pas parler de lui. Cette culture absolue du secret commençait à peser sur leur amitié vacillante.

Il semblait heureux de la retrouver, mais il ne lui disait plus rien, encore moins qu'avant, lui qui pourtant était déjà introverti par moments !

« Mon ascendance », dit-elle sans se sentir le cœur lui mentir. « Dumbledore a dit que... »

« Oui, j'étais juste à côté. »

Les yeux bleu-gris de la jeune fille se perdirent dans les yeux émeraude de son ami. Elle cilla.

« Quand je pense que ma mère savait dès le départ que... et qu'elle l'a dit à ma famille, qu'ils savaient tout, tout le temps, et qu'il a fallu que je l'apprenne de la bouche du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour comprendre pourquoi je leur étais si précieuse ! Si indispensable ! »

Elle hoqueta, ramenant ses bras contre ses flancs. Sa famille ne l'avait jamais aimée pour qui elle était, mais bel et bien pour ce qu'elle était.

« Tu as entendu quoi ? » finit-elle par demander.

Elle n'avait pas l'envie de mettre elle-même des mots sur son Destin, de tout raconter de bout en bout...

« Eh bien, que ton aïeule était nécromancienne, et que tu es sa descendante directe de mère en fille. »

« Oui, et en tant que septième petite-fille, je suis l'une des plus puissantes. »

« Ah, ça, je ne savais pas » concéda Ralph.

Rose prit son thé au jasmin, en but une gorgée tiède, puis le reposa sur la table. Le bol lui glissa des mains.

« Bouse ! »

Le thé inonda le plateau de jeu. D'un coup de baguette magique, Ralph nettoya le carnage et la boisson s'évapora. Rose manqua fondre en larmes : dire qu'elle n'était même plus capable de jeter un simple _evanesco_ !

« _Ah, par contre, je relève très bien les morts, moi, ma bonne dame !_ »

Morte. Elle l'avait été. Elle aurait préféré le rester.

Ralph avait perçu son désarroi. Il vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle, et l'entoura de ses bras puissants. Rose se laissa aller contre lui, ferma les yeux, et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il la laissa pleurer en silence, sans violence, pour évacuer son désespoir. Quelque minutes passèrent ainsi, puis Ralph se dégagea, essuya lui-même les joues de Rose, avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Elle soupira.

Décidément, malgré tous ces secrets entre eux, il lui avait manqué. De rares instants, comme celui-ci, elle retrouvait le Ralph qu'elle avait connu dans les premiers mois après leur rencontre.

Ils s'étaient séparés juste à temps ; quelqu'un pénétra dans la pièce sans prévenir.

Ralph se leva, électrisé : « Professeur ! »

Le directeur de Poudlard avait les traits tirés, le teint gris, et cette absence de lueur dans le regard qui témoignait d'une fatigue intense. Il avait passé des robes propres mais son visage ne trompait pas.

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé le plus proche du feu.

« Du thé ? » proposa Rose. Ralph, pour sa part, était déjà pendu aux lèvres de son mentor même si celui-ci n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

« Oui, volontiers », répondit-il pour le thé, puis il ne fit pas davantage languir son autre élève : « J'ai trouvé la tiare. »

Ralph se tendit, comme un chien à l'arrêt.

« Et je l'ai détruite. Cela fait un Horcruxe de moins pour Voldemort et une victoire de plus pour nous. »

La tension quitta son visage et, bien que Ralph connaisse déjà la réponse à sa prochaine question, il se sentit obligé de demander :

« Pourquoi m'avoir tenu à l'écart ? »

« Pour ta propre sécurité et celle de Rose », dit Dumbledore.

« Mais... »

« Harry, ne nous disputons pas à propos de cela. J'ai plus grave à t'annoncer. »

Il marqua une pause. Ralph se figea de nouveau, attentif.

« Par contre, Rose, j'aimerais que tu nous laisses seuls. »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

La jeune fille serra la main de Ralph et, à regret, quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Dès que la porte fut refermée, Dumbledore créa une bulle magique autour de lui et de son protégé, afin que le secret soit préservé. Même la curiosité innocente de son amie pouvait se transformer en arme, si elle venait à savoir que…

Dumbledore dit enfin :

« Je t'avais promis de me renseigner davantage sur la relique qui t'a permis de revenir dans le passé. La petite bille noire. »

« Et ? »

La lèvre inférieure de Ralph tremblait.

Le professeur savait qu'il n'y avait pas de manière douce pour le dire. Il énonça, calme mais ferme :

« Ce n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler une machine à voyager dans le temps. »

Puis termina :

« Ce serait plutôt une machine à voyager dans les mondes. »

* * *

**Prochain chapitre** : « _La théorie des cordes_ ».


	22. La théorie des cordes

**Sept vies pour mourir**

* * *

**Auteur :** GabrielleTrompeLaMort

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure – Mystery – Romance

**Titre :** Sept vies pour mourir

**Spoilers :** Post Tome 6, bien que, depuis la parution du Tome 7, j'aie décidé d'inclure certains éléments du Tome 7 à la fanfic.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction n'est pas à but lucratif. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et la Warnerbros Company.

**Résumé : **Certains appellent ça « jouer avec le feu », mais Harry Potter préfère dire qu'il se sert des mêmes armes que son ennemi pour le vaincre. [Voyage dans le temps – Horcruxes]

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou **!

Pas grande chose à dire dans cette note de chapitre, si ce n'est :

* Un grand merci à Charlie Black pour son travail de bêta-lecteur toujours aussi rapide et efficace ;

* Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Kuro-toutou, tu as posté en anonyme, aussi je ne peux pas te répondre ailleurs qu'ici, mais je suis d'accord : la chanson "Behind Blue eyes" correspond bien à la fic, surtout à Harry (même si ce serait plutôt "Behind green eyes" ;)). Merci à tous, vraiment, chaque review est un bonheur, surtout quand vous décortiquez la fic, héhéhé !

* Enfin, un petit peu de pub pour un forum RPG dans le monde d'Harry Potter, dont l'adresse est sur mon profil. On recherche activement plusieurs personnages (tels que Severus Rogue, Regulus Black, Peter Pettigrow, Dumbledore, des membres de l'ordre du Phénix, etc.), alors n'hésitez pas à vous inscrire !

Voilà. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, et à vous donner rendez-vous au prochain chapitre qui s'annonce... sanglant ;)

Bises,

Gabrielle.

P. S. Désolée pour le léger retard de publication, mais le site a de gros soucis côté mise en ligne des nouveaux chapitres, j'ai dû feinter pour pouvoir mettre ce chapitre en ligne ^^;;

* * *

**Personnages et situations :**

— **Elèves :**

_Ralph Brocklehurst :_ Pseudonyme de notre Harry Potter international au temps des Maraudeurs.

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : _Les Maraudeurs, en septième année, nul besoin de les présenter.

_Lily Evans :_ En septième année à Gryffondor, amie de Marlene McKinnon, petite-amie récente de James Potter.

_Marlene McKinnon :_ Amie de Lily et Helena, septième année à Gryffondor, homosexuelle.

_Franck Longdubat :_ En septième année à Gryffondor. Meilleur ami de Rose, en pince sérieusement pour une certaine Alice Hornby.

_Rose Barjow : _Sœur de Rigel Barjow, elle est à Gryffondor en septième année et est très amie avec Franck Longdubat. Ses parents sont les tenanciers de la boutique du même nom au chemin des Embrumes. Depuis peu, elle est devenue réanimatrice pour Voldemort… enfin, c'est ce qu'il semblerait.

_Rigel Barjow (_MORT_) :_ Frère de Rose Barjow, il est à Serpentard en septième année, et traîne avec sa bande de caïds, à savoir : Severus Rogue ; Rodolphus Lestrange ; Lucy Rosier et Antonin Dolohov.

_Severus Rogue :_ toujours égal à lui-même, et comme nous le connaissons tous. En septième année lors de l'histoire. L'affaire de la cabane hurlante est déjà passée.

_Regulus Black _: Frère de Sirius Black avec lequel il a de gros problèmes relationnels depuis la fugue de ce dernier, en cinquième année à Serpentard, ami avec Loïs Parkinson, Amycus et Alecto Carrow. Créateur et co-fondateur de la Loge Noire.

_Loïs Parkinson :_ Cinquième année. Ami avec Regulus Black et les jumeaux Carrow. Craint à Poudlard pour ses élans et regards sadiques et malsains...

_Amycus et Alecto Carrow :_ Cinquièmes années. Mangemorts arrêtés, respectivement hommes et femmes, cités dans le tome six. Famille mangemorte citée dans le tome six, qui apparemment aurait cru Voldemort mort. Par choix, j'ai décidé que les deux personnages suscités seraient de cette famille, mais cela n'est pas sûr. Une simple supposition.

_William Potter_ : père de James Potter, il est l'Auror lieutenant en chef du département de la défense magique, et aussi son porte-parole officiel, avec le commandant principal. Il dirige une équipe d'Aurors, surnommée la Main, car ils sont cinq et soudés jusqu'à la mort. Depuis peu, il enseigne la DCFM à Poudlard.

_Maugrey Fol Œil_ : le seul, l'unique, l'inimitable. Membre de la Main.

_Faustine Bouvaist_ : membre de La Main.

_Fabian et Gidéon Prewett_ : frères de Molly Weasley, membres de la Main

_Ewan Rosier_ (MORT) : frère de Lucy Rosier. Mangemort déclaré, jeune, tué par Harry Potter.

_Lucy Rosier_ : élève à Poudlard, petite amie de Regulus et co-fondatrice de la Loge Noire.

_**Cette liste s'enrichira au fur et à mesure des chapitres, et de l'apparition des personnages.**_

* * *

**La théorie des cordes**

**

* * *

**

Le professeur ignora le thé que Rose lui avait servi avant de partir, comme si ce qu'il avait à dire était grave, trop grave pour qu'il s'autorise à boire en même temps. Dumbledore commença :

« Ce n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler une machine à voyager dans le temps. »

Harry sentit une sueur froide couler dans son dos. Puis Dumbledore ajouta, la voix encore plus basse, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son malaise :

« Ce serait plutôt une machine à voyager dans les mondes. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas. Quelque chose, quelque part, échappait à son entendement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? »

Il sentit ses traits s'affaisser, et le monde s'effondrer autour de ses pieds. Quelque chose de profondément ancré en lui se brisa. Sa tête tournait, ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Qu'est-ce que voulait exactement dire le professeur ? Est-ce que…

« Quand tu m'as dis que tu avais trouvé cet objet dans la salle des mystères, du côté des artefacts du temps, je t'ai fait confiance. Et j'ai eu tort sur ce point, car nous avons été deux à être abusés. Trois, si l'on compte aussi mon ami australien qui n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une bille magique permettant de voyager dans le passé ! »

Dumbledore se pencha par-dessus la table, et déplia l'un de ses longs bras pour venir poser sa main sur l'une des épaules d'Harry.

« Par contre, il avait déjà entendu parler d'un item appelé « anneau des mondes ». Il s'agit d'un bijou, un pendentif, et il semblerait que ta bille en soit une variante, ou bien son original, je n'en sais trop rien… il en a étudié l'intérieur, et il est malheureusement catégorique. »

Harry n'écoutait plus vraiment, il venait de faire le lien seul. Dumbledore termina son explication. Malgré sa voix douce, ses accents qui montraient qu'il était désolé, ses paroles restaient tranchantes. Avec elles, le couperet venait de tomber :

« Tu n'as pas seulement changé d'époque, tu as aussi changé d'espace-temps. C'est-à-dire que, si tu retournais dans ton espace-temps, malgré tes agissements pour sauver tous ceux que tu aimes, rien n'aurait changé. »

Harry ne parvenait plus à penser. La seule idée d'avoir sacrifié en vain jusqu'à son âme, cela l'anéantissait. Il avait envie de mourir, de mourir et d'oublier. Mais même cela, il s'en était retiré le droit. Il ne pouvait plus fuir les conséquences de ses actes, bonnes ou mauvaises.

« Alors tous ceux que j'ai connus… »

Ce qui s'était brisé en lui, quelques secondes plus tôt, n'était-ce pas son cœur ? Il pouvait sentir les mille morceaux au fond de sa poitrine, mille morceaux coupants qui déchiraient ses entrailles, découpaient ses poumons, et rendaient chaque respiration aussi douloureuse qu'un coup de poignard, aussi brûlante qu'un retour de flammes.

« Les gens que j'aime sont toujours morts. »

Il leva les yeux vers son mentor. Ou plutôt, son double. Son alter ego ? Quel était le terme exact ?

« Vous. Je vous ai sauvé vous, mais le Dumbledore que j'ai connu… »

« Son destin à lui reste inchangé. »

« Et Ron… Et Hermione… tous les Weasley… Ginny… »

À chaque nom, il sentait ses épaules devenir un peu plus lourdes. Bientôt, il ne vit plus rien, aveuglé par sa propre détresse, et ce ne fut que lorsque Dumbledore essuya son visage qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Le professeur s'était approché de lui, l'avait pris dans ses bras, et le berçait contre son cœur sans pouvoir lui offrir davantage de réconfort. La vérité qu'il venait de lui révéler avait eu plus d'effet qu'un _avada kedavra_.

« Je sais que toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire, mais tu t'en serais rendu compte à ton retour. » murmura Dumbledore. Harry cacha son visage dans les vêtements du vieil homme. Il sentait sa carcasse de vieil homme contre lui, respirer, bien vivante. Et il ne parvenait pas à faire le point. Qui aimait-il ? Qui voulait-il sauver ? Lui ou son double ? Il n'avait même plus la force de s'accrocher, c'était Dumbledore qui le soutenait, sans qu'Harry ne puisse rien faire d'autre que de s'effondrer.

Le professeur murmurait à présent des paroles de réconfort, sans queue ni tête, mais sa voix régulière était apaisante. Harry, épuisé, finit par hoqueter :

« Faites-moi oublier… »

« Tu veux t'endormir ? » demanda le professeur.

« Non. »

Il renifla.

« Faites-moi oublier. »

Le professeur se raidit mais ne le repoussa pas.

« Non, Harry, non. Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« S'il vous plaît… ayez pitié… je ne supporterai pas de les savoir morts malgré… malgré… »

Il repartit dans un sanglot, enfant écrasé par le poids de son propre Destin, tel le Titan Atlas qui n'en pouvait plus de porter le Monde à bouts de bras.

« Je peux te procurer un oubli temporaire, par contre. »

Il le berça un moment, puis l'allongea sur le canapé. Harry protesta : « Non… »

« Si. »

Un sortilège plus tard, il sombrait dans un sommeil sans rêves ni cauchemars, sans espoir ni inquiétude. Dumbledore mit fin à la bulle qui avait empêché les oreilles indiscrètes d'entendre cette conversation. Un grand sentiment de lassitude l'envahit, suivi d'une grande tristesse pour ce garçon sur lequel le sort s'acharnait.

« _Tu es venu, cher enfant, sauver un monde qui n'est pas le tien. Sauver des gens qui ne sont pas ceux que tu as connus, et qui ne le seront plus jamais désormais. Je te plains, sincèrement, mais quelque part je te remercie… Notre monde ne connaîtra pas le sort du tien, et toi non plus. Il y a de fortes chances pour que tu restes parmi nous à tout jamais, car l'anneau des mondes est trop imprévisible._ »

* * *

Sortir du château avait été plus facile que prévu. Rien ni personne ne s'était interposé pour les retenir. La seule chose que Regulus sentait réticente, c'était lui-même, et il faisait taire cette voix en lui qui lui hurlait qu'il était en train de faire une énorme bêtise.

Qu'il signait son arrêt de mort.

Dorénavant, la moindre erreur ne serait pas seulement fatale à sa réputation. La moindre erreur, la plus petite hésitation, serait fatale tout court. Il pouvait mourir d'une mauvaise réponse. Pas de rattrapage : il n'y avait qu'à Poudlard que cela était possible…

Dans le petit matin frais de ce dimanche printanier, avec le chant des oiseaux et la lumière dorée qui rendaient le chemin vers Pré-au-Lard merveilleux, la loge noire marchait vers son destin. Regulus marchait vers son destin, il le savait.

« _Et très probablement vers ma mort… je ne suis qu'un idiot et un prétentieux_. »

Malgré la précipitation, il espérait de tout cœur qu'il avait choisi les bons mots, dans sa lettre à Sirius. Il espérait vraiment que son frère comprendrait son choix de ne pas fuir, qu'il apprécierait à sa juste valeur ce geste courageux - ou simplement débile et suicidaire ? De cela, Regulus n'était pas très sûr.

Il marchait, donc, à la tête d'une procession toute de noire vêtue, même sous les capes de Poudlard dont ils avaient arraché les emblèmes. Certes, ils resteraient à vie des Serpentards, mais ils n'étaient plus des écoliers. En une nuit, le temps de prendre la mesure de cette décision qui changerait leur vie à jamais, ceux qui n'étaient pas encore des adultes avaient effectué leur mue. Avaient changé de peau, de visage, de priorités. Ils avaient choisi de combattre pour ce en quoi ils croyaient.

_« Même si je ne les laisserai pas faire_ » pensa Regulus en songeant au petit carré d'encre noire qui lui assurait un contrôle presque absolu de ses suivants. Bien entendu, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les Mangemorts dans les parages, ce contrôle serait bien plus délicat et bien plus dangereux à effectuer. Il lui faudrait redoubler de prudence s'il souhaitait manipuler l'un des membres de la Loge noire.

« _A la moindre erreur… je meurs_. »

Cette pensée le harcelait, il n'en pouvait plus. Il jeta un regard à Lucy, sans rien pouvoir décrypter de l'expression de son visage. Toutefois, il la devinait tendue. Aucun indice ne laissait deviner cette tension. Regulus la connaissait simplement trop bien pour que cela lui échappe. En outre, le contexte lui-même laissait peu de doutes quand à leur état à tous…

« _Les autres aussi sont nerveux, mais pour eux, l'excitation domine la peur. Alors que pour nous…_ »

Il prit la main de Lucy et la serra. La jeune femme croisa ses doigts gantés avec les siens, pour lui signifier qu'elle comprenait. Regulus sentit le courage lui revenir, et son pas se fit plus rapide, à défaut d'être vraiment conquérant. La loge noire le suivit et augmenta elle aussi son rythme. Le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol meuble remplissait le silence. Ils étaient nombreux.

_« Trop nombreux », _songea Regulus_. « Je n'aurais jamais dû les autoriser à lancer des invitations de dernière minute_. »

Chaque membre de la loge était l'invité d'un autre, ce système assurait à Regulus un certain contrôle. Cependant, les adhésions de dernières minutes, celles qui dataient de la veille, l'inquiétaient un peu. Les nouveaux venus se laisseraient-ils aussi facilement manipuler que les autres, aveuglés par l'aura de prestige et de dangerosité du jeune Black ?

« _Ils savent que j'ai décidé pour la Loge toute entière, que c'est moi qui ait choisi de répondre favorablement à l'invitation du Seigneur des Ténèbres… ils m'obéiront_. _N'est-ce pas ?_ »

Il déglutit, discrètement.

« _A moins qu'ils n'obéissent davantage au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui serait logique… il va falloir que je sois subtil. L'aide de Lucy ne me sera pas de trop._ »

La jeune fille lui était d'un grand secours. Elle continuerait à l'être, d'autant plus qu'elle avait déjà navigué dans ces eaux sombres, remplies de Mangemorts et autres créatures peu fréquentables sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Ils étaient sur le point d'arriver à Pré-au-Lard. C'était le moment !

Regulus s'arrêta. Il entendit dans son dos le tohu-bohu de pas désordonnées, et n'attendit pas que les rangs se furent reformés pour se tourner vers sa Loge.

« Mes amis », dit-il, et nul ne songea à l'interrompre, « j'attends de vous un calme et une maîtrise exemplaires. J'attends aussi de vous une obéissance parfaite, car c'est ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend de nous tous. Pour lui montrer cela, que les choses soient claires : je serai le seul et unique à parler, et si à l'avenir vous avez quelque chose à exprimer, vous me le direz à moi afin que je le transmette à notre Maître. »

Il inspira profondément. Ils avaient longuement travaillé ce petit discours, lui et Lucy. Est-ce que ces heures de travail porteraient leurs fruits ?

« Je vous rappelle cependant que je suis le responsable de vos actes. Si vous manquez à votre parole ou à vos obligations, vous en souffrirez et j'en souffrirai aussi. Mais vous, vous subirez une double punition : celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis la mienne. Vous avez deux maîtres à qui répondre de vos actes, est-ce bien clair ? »

« Oui maître. »

« Oui… »

Plus ou moins enchantées, les réponses étaient toutes positives.

« _Message reçu_. »

Regulus regarda Lucy, qui lui fit un imperceptible hochement de tête. Il avait apparemment bien géré sa situation, les répétitions n'avaient pas été inutiles.

« Bien », conclut Regulus. « Allons-y, maintenant. »

Il se retourna vers la silhouette de Pré au Lard, laquelle se découpait en tons de gris dans l'aube pâle. Le village n'était plus très loin. Chaque pas les rapprochait du Lord Noir. Pour Regulus, chaque pas était un de plus vers sa propre mort programmée. Il avait entendu dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait deviner jusqu'aux pensées les plus intimes. Et s'il lisait en lui, et découvrait son double jeu ? Avec Lucy, Regulus s'était entraîné à résister aux assauts de legilimencie. Cependant, sans remettre en cause le talent de la jeune fille pour tous les arts délicats que comprenait la magie, il ne pouvait pas comparer ses assauts à ceux du mage noir… Regulus serait-il capable de résister, ou en sortirait-il trahi par lui-même ?

Lui et son groupe arrivèrent enfin à Pré au Lard. L'endroit était lugubre, la Grand Rue déserte. Les petites allées adjacentes paraissaient habitées par des ombres mouvantes, ce qui n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Les membres de la Loge Noire se resserrèrent peu à peu, tandis que les Mangemorts, un par un, sortaient des venelles. Ils s'arrachaient de l'obscurité pour venir marcher aux côtés des adolescents, les encerclant pour les guider et les maintenir. Bientôt, les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres formèrent un cordon régulier autour d'eux. Celui qui menait, et qui se trouvait juste devant Regulus, obliqua sur la droite. Au lieu de les conduire à la Grand Place où se trouvait notamment le bar de Madame Rosemerta, il leur fit quitter le village. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence de mort. Regulus se demandait si des habitants de Pré au Lard avaient pu assister à la lente procession de ténèbres, depuis l'abri illusoire de leurs maisons, en regardant sous un rideau ou par la fente d'un volet… Si c'était le cas, aucun n'avait osé se manifester, et pour cause : plus de trente Mangemorts entouraient la vingtaine d'adolescents.

Cela faisait beaucoup de gardiens pour si peu de sorciers. Que craignait Voldemort ? Regulus avait-il déjà été percé à jour ? Il lâcha la main de Lucy. Et si celle-ci l'avait trahi ? Et si Ralph avait eu raison de se méfier d'elle ? Qu'allait-il arriver ?

Il lui fallut toute sa maîtrise pour contenir les tremblements qui l'envahirent. C'est à peine s'il parvenait à marcher sans trébucher. Pour une meilleure contenance, il mit les mains dans les poches, et se força à prendre de grandes respirations silencieuses. Son souffle redevint régulier, et il parvient à se calmer.

Juste à temps.

Car à la lisière du bois avoisinant, les Mangemorts s'arrêtèrent. Ils se tournèrent vers le troupeau d'étudiants. Sans abaisser son masque d'argent ou sa capuche, celui qui se trouvait face à Regulus ordonna :

« À genoux ! »

Regulus crut reconnaître la voix de son propre père. Orion Black serait-il devenu un Mangemort, ou bien était-ce la peur qui déformait les sons, et donnait à cette voix les terribles accents de la figure paternelle tant redoutée ?

Les membres de la Loge noire attendirent que Regulus s'exécute pour s'agenouiller à leur tour. Cette démonstration d'obéissance rassura le jeune homme en même temps qu'elle l'effraya : qu'en penseraient les Mangemorts ? Etaient-ils de taille ?

« Tout a un prix. » fit l'homme, et le rythme cardiaque de Regulus augmenta.

« _Nous allons nous faire broyer, comme des chiots face à un loup. Nous n'avons aucune chance. Mais qu'ai-je fait ?_ »

« Pour être digne de rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il va vous falloir passer une épreuve. »

Regulus imagina très bien le sourire grimaçant de satisfaction que devait afficher le Mangemort quand il ajouta, brandissant fièrement son avant-bras :

« Vous allez devoir subir le supplice de la Marque. Une fois cette épreuve d'expiation passée, vous serez à jamais lié à Son sort. »

Il termina :

« Vous serez à jamais à Son service. »

Regulus ferma les yeux. Crispa les paupières. Il se rappelait de la douleur de son propre tatouage, celui de la Loge Noire. Oui, il allait finir broyé par la douleur. Si les Mangemorts l'interrogeaient, il dirait tout. Tout.

« _Folie, folie, folie_… » Ne pouvait-il s'arrêter de penser.

Et la peur, à vous glacer les sangs. Forte au point de broyer votre âme entre ses doigts de mort.

* * *

C'était le matin. William grelottait, et n'avait de cesse d'éternuer. Bien qu'il ait pensé à enchanter ses vêtements pour ne pas avoir trop froid lors des nuits encore fraîches de ce printemps, il avait attrapé un rhume, et ce n'était pas vraiment facile à gérer lorsqu'on se trouvait en territoire ennemi, et qu'un simple éternuement pouvait se transformer en sentence de mort.

« _Heureusement, il y a Dobby_. »

L'elfe de maison, vrai résistant dans l'âme, haïssait profondément ses maîtres. Il les trahissait en aidant William, conscient que les Malfoy servaient le Mal en personne, et que lui-même ne serait jamais un serviteur du Mal. Il se punissait à la mesure de sa trahison, revenant avec d'énormes pansements et des brûlures sévères sur le visage, mais ce masochisme n'entamait en rien son désir d'aider l'Auror.

L'elfe avait apporté un coussin à William, de quoi passer le temps aussi, pour lui qui attendait depuis des jours le retour de la Main. Malheureusement, les Malfoy semblaient vissés à leur salle à manger, et ils n'étaient pas sortis de toute la semaine. Apparemment, ils ne s'étaient pas encore rendu compte du cambriolage, ce qui ne rassurait pas pour autant William. A n'importe quel moment, le père Malfoy ou son fils Lucius pouvait descendre à la cave, et découvrir que le carnet avait disparu, avant de faire fouiller la maison, et ses environs… c'en serait fait de William.

« _Il suffirait aussi qu'ils aient un jardinier, et je serai pris_ », songea William qui s'était installé à l'abri des regards dans un bosquet, seul endroit envisageable.

Il renifla ses vêtements. Il n'avait pas pris de douche depuis quatre jours. Quatre jours passés à quatre pattes dans la terre, à dormir à même le sol, quatre jours dans les mêmes vêtements et sous vêtements. Quatre jours d'angoisse à transpirer à grosses gouttes le jour quand quelqu'un s'approchait ou promenait, et trois nuits d'angoisse à guetter le moindre bruit.

Il devait se passer de drôles de choses, dehors, pour que la Main l'abandonne aussi longtemps à une position si précaire.

William avait songé à mettre son temps et sa position à profit afin d'espionner les Malfoy, mais l'objet dont il était désormais le dépositaire était si précieux et si important qu'il n'osait pas prendre ce risque. S'il venait à être découvert lors d'un déplacement inconsidéré, et s'il devait fuir pour sa vie… il ne serait pas en mesure d'emporter le journal avec lui à cause de la barrière magique, et tout cela aurait été fait en vain.

William se retourna discrètement, son côté gauche s'étant engourdi. Encore quelques jours de ce traitement, et il commencerait vraiment à ne plus tenir en place. La liberté était si proche, si tentante… il lui aurait suffi de laisser le journal ici, dans les herbes, sans personne pour le trouver mis à part Dobby…

« _Non. Ce serait de la folie_. »

Il devait attendre, encore et encore.

La journée passa lentement. Dorénavant, même sans sa montre, il aurait été capable de déterminer l'heure. Le jour commença à décliner vers dix-neuf heures. Les premières étoiles apparurent vers vingt heures quinze, et une lune ronde monta dans les cieux sans nuages. Elle éclairait le jardin d'une lumière grise, qui aplatissait les ombres et leur donnait quasiment vie contre les surfaces. Un souffle de vent balaya le bosquet. William frissonna. Il regrettait déjà la chaleur presque lourde du milieu de journée.

Il attendit que le manoir s'endorme et que toutes les lumières soient éteintes, avant de lui-même essayer de s'endormir. Durant une longue heure, il ne put fermer les yeux à cause de l'angoisse d'être découvert. Enfin, le sommeil pesa trop lourd sur ses paupières et il se sentit partir. Il glissa dans un écrin cotonneux, rêvant qu'il était sur une île avec Faustine, et qu'il faisait chaud, si chaud qu'il en transpirait ! Il lui sembla que, hors de son rêve aussi, la température montait.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait jour mais la nuit n'était pas terminée.

Il entendit un chant familier. Se retourna. Sursauta.

« Fumseck ! »

Le phénix de Dumbledore réchauffait les lieux par sa présence, mais signalait la localisation de William à des lieux à la ronde. Il devait faire vite.

« Tu peux détruire cela ? » fit-il en montrant le journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor. C'était sa priorité, davantage que la fuite ou même sa simple survie. Bien qu'il se sente idiot de parler à un oiseau, le phénix parut le comprendre. Il s'agissait d'une espèce plus intelligente que les autres, peut-être même plus intelligente que les humains, du reste.

L'oiseau prit le journal dans son long bec doré. William s'éloigna, ayant dans l'idée qu'il n'était pas très bon de rester près de lui tandis qu'il détruisait le journal. La suite lui prouva qu'il avait eu raison. Le plumage de Fumseck roussit, grandit. L'air se réchauffa en conséquence. Un vent chaud souffla sur le visage de William. Les flammes qui entouraient le phénix vinrent lécher la végétation alentour et y mirent le feu. Le craquement des branches ainsi que l'odeur de brûlé firent reculer William de trois pas supplémentaires. Il ouvrait de grands yeux admiratifs sur le pouvoir purificateur de ce feu, comparable à nul autre, un pouvoir si pur et si fort qu'il pouvait détruire un Horcruxe, laver l'objet enchanté de ses souillures.

Une flamme plus forte que les autres s'éleva haut dans le ciel, éclairant tous les environs tant elle était vive. Il y eut un râle rauque et long, comme un homme qu'on immolerait, puis l'odeur du papier brûlé qui enfin prenait feu. Jusque là, le Horcruxe avait résisté. Fumseck venait de prendre le dessus.

Le feu dura quelque secondes de plus, puis s'éteignit soudain. La fraîcheur revint dans l'air, et ce chaud-froid donna à William un long frisson, ce qui n'arrangerait très certainement pas son rhume ! Des cendres retombèrent autour du phénix.

Alors que l'ombre était revenue dans le jardin, la lumière se fit derrière les fenêtres du manoir. Elle apparut d'abord à la chambre parentale, puis dans les couloirs, et se fit successivement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il fallut que celle-ci s'ouvre et que la lumière de l'intérieur pénètre à l'extérieur pour que William, harassé, se rende compte de la précarité de sa situation. Dans l'urgence, il saisit la patte du phénix à pleine main et hurla :

« On y va ! »

Un flash de lumière plus tard, la famille Malfoy retrouva le petit bosquet dévoré par les flammes. Le Horcruxe de Voldemort, qui n'était plus qu'un simple journal, ne serait bientôt plus rien du tout… rien qu'une poignée de cendres s'envolant au gré du vent. Des cendres qui auraient pu faire trembler le monde entier, si elles avaient conservé leur forme originale ainsi que leur pouvoir terrifiant.

* * *

Au fond de son lit, perdu au milieu d'une couette et d'oreillers moelleux, Harry se réveilla. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Ses yeux papillonnèrent, et il lui sembla qu'une certaine scène ne faisait que se répéter… Sauf que, cette fois-ci, il était certain d'une chose : Dumbledore le retenait bel et bien prisonnier. Si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi l'empêchait-il de mener à bien sa propre quête ? Après tout, n'était-ce pas à lui que revenait le droit et le devoir de détruire les Horcruxes ? Pourquoi fallait-il que Dumbledore le fasse à sa place ? Harry ne supportait pas de rester inactif et, par-dessus tout, il détestait que les gens prennent les risques à sa place…

« _Les gens que j'aime_… »

Il se rappela soudain de la raison pour laquelle le professeur avait préféré l'endormir. L'oubli bienfaiteur du sommeil avait été aussi rapide que celui-ci à se dissiper. Harry sentit la brûlure des larmes monter vers ses yeux, un sanglot sec grimper dans sa poitrine et venir jusqu'à sa gorge, pour percer le barrage de ses lèvres et s'échapper en un son rauque, pétri de désespoir, qui lui donna encore plus envie de pleurer. Il ravala ses sanglots, refoula ses larmes. La honte de sa conduite de la veille le submergea.

« _Même si je passais mon temps à pleurer, mes larmes ne laverait pas le mal qu'a fait Voldemort. Un mal que je ne pourrai jamais réparer… car j'ai quitté mon monde. J'ai abandonné les miens, j'ai_… »

Il coupa court à ses pensées. Elles le déprimaient tellement qu'il se sentait presque prêt à s'octroyer à nouveau une nuit d'oubli, grâce à ce sommeil si particulier que procure le sort d'endormissement, et qui semble arrêter le temps, le figer pour une nuit…

Las, mais déterminé, Harry se leva. Il fallait qu'il exige davantage d'explications de la part de Dumbledore. Il fallait aussi qu'il exige d'être traité comme un adulte et, pour cela, il devait commencer par arrêter de pleurer ou de se lamenter. Une chose après l'autre : les explications d'abord puis, si c'était nécessaire, une confrontation.

Harry n'hésiterait plus à s'opposer à Dumbledore s'il le fallait.

« _S'il n'est pas avec moi, s'il ne me laisse pas jouer le rôle que la prophétie m'a donné, alors…_ » Il eut la nausée rien que d'y penser : « _Alors, il est contre moi_. »

La prise de ce raccourci le répugnait, néanmoins il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Dumbledore le forçait à agir de la sorte.

« _Mais d'abord, des explications plus claires que celles qu'il m'a données_ » fit Harry en se levant, sans se préoccuper de savoir qui l'avait couché là, alors qu'il s'était endormi la veille dans le salon. Il s'habilla rapidement, brossa ses longs cheveux de manière superficielle car il n'avait plus envie de s'accorder le luxe de temps que cela supposait, puis descendit au salon. Heureusement pour lui, il y trouva Dumbledore, en grande discussion avec…

« William ! » fit Harry, surpris de voir son grand-père enfin de retour de sa mission mystère. L'Auror se retourna, une main sur le genou, et Harry put contempler ses traits tirés, les énormes cernes qui traînaient jusque sur ses joues, ainsi que la pâleur de son teint et la crasse de ses cheveux. Ses mains étaient très sales elles aussi, les ongles se trouvaient recouverts de terre, comme s'il avait cherché à creuser le sol à mains nues.

« Harry, tu as l'air en forme. »

« Plus que toi. »

« Ça… »

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

Harry jeta un regard farouche à Dumbledore, voulant clairement dire « _si vous me mettez encore à l'écart ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois…_ » Le directeur laissa William lui répondre, signifiant par là qu'il avait bien reçu le message.

« J'ai passé quatre jours en terrain hostile, à protéger le journal de Jedusor. »

« Vous l'avez ? » fit Harry, plein d'espoir malgré l'impression persistante d'être à nouveau dépossédé de sa quête, par William cette fois. « J'ai cru que la Main avait échoué à le retrouver. Quand les autres sont revenus, ils n'ont rien voulu me dire. »

« Mieux que ça, je l'ai détruit ! Enfin, Fumseck l'a détruit. »

« C'est formidable », dit Harry d'une voix plus blanche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. À vrai dire, l'excitation était retombée, et cette victoire lui semblait vaine. Il n'arrivait plus à savoir s'il pouvait s'en réjouir ou non. Le fait d'être dans un autre monde… c'était déstabilisant au possible. Tout était familier. Tout semblait pareil, mais en fait…

« _C'est une illusion_. »

Soudain, il trouva vraiment idiot de se battre pour un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Après tout, si cet espace-temps ne lui appartenait pas, pourquoi aurait-il dû s'opposer à Dumbledore ? Pourquoi ne pas les laisser faire ? Ce n'était pas son monde, donc pas sa responsabilité…

« _Je ne pourrais jamais renoncer à ce combat sans me haïr_ », songea-t-il avec amertume, une amertume qu'il pouvait presque sentir tout au fond de sa gorge - ou bien était-ce un nouveau sanglot ? Dans tous les cas, il ravala encore une fois sa tristesse et demanda :

« Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore t'a dit ? Pour l'anneau des mondes ? »

« Non, je viens de rentrer. Qu'est-ce que… »

Harry s'assit face à son grand-père, auprès de Dumbledore, et laissa à celui-ci le soin d'expliquer la situation. Quand ce fut fait, le visage de William avait perdu de ses couleurs. Lui aussi devait se rendre compte du caractère illusoire et désespéré de la situation de Harry.

« _Tout ça pour rien_ », voilà qui résumait bien l'état d'esprit du jeune homme. William, cependant, n'osa pas le formuler de cette manière. Il dit plutôt :

« À mes yeux, ton geste n'en est que meilleur. Mais aux tiens… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, de peur d'en dire trop, ou de mal dire tout haut ce que tous trois pensaient tout bas. Harry secoua la tête, et ses longs cheveux noirs coulèrent autour de son visage comme pour le soustraire aux regards remplis de pitié qui étaient dirigés dans sa direction. Il murmura :

« Professeur, la dernière fois, avec le choc que cela m'a fait, vous n'avez pas eu le temps de m'en dire plus. Je n'écoutais plus. »

Il releva la tête, quittant l'abri de sa chevelure.

« Je suis prêt à en entendre plus, à vous écouter jusqu'au bout. J'aimerais… j'aimerais comprendre. Enfin. »

Il avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

« J'aimerais… comprendre mieux. Connaître les raisons de mon erreur. »

« Pour les raisons de ton erreur, je ne sais pas trop, Harry », souffla le professeur Dumbledore. « Je n'ai qu'une hypothèse à te proposer, et j'ai peur qu'elle soit insuffisante. »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« Essayez toujours. »

« Très bien. Alors voilà : d'après moi, les gens de ton époque ont placé par défaut cet objet dans la salle du temps, parce que, eux non plus, ils ne savaient guère à quoi ils avaient affaire. »

Harry hoqueta :

« Il y avait une notice d'explication, avec l'anneau. Euh, la bille, je veux dire. »

« Oui. Tu m'en as parlé, et il se trouve que mon ami d'Australie a une théorie à propos de l'origine de cet anneau des mondes : c'est un item qui circule dans notre plan de réalité, et lui et moi supposons que cet anneau a été créé dans notre espace-temps. Peut-être pas maintenant, ou récemment, mais ici, c'est sûr et certain. »

Le temps d'une gorgée de thé, le professeur marqua un temps d'arrêt, le temps que ses interlocuteurs assimilent les informations. Il reprit :

« Mon ami m'a expliqué que cet objet remonte aux temps anciens. Dans notre réalité, il a été créé. Mais pas dans la tienne. Tu comprends mieux ? »

« Oui, je crois. »

« C'est ce que l'on appelle les variations spatio-temporelles. Ce sont ces différences mineures, ces variantes si tu préfères, qui font que nos deux univers diffèrent. Sans cela, ils ne feraient qu'un. »

« Et donc cet objet serait arrivé dans mon univers… »

« Par le biais d'un autre voyageur spatio-temporel, oui. Qui serait venu du notre, _a priori_. »

« Attendez ! » objecta Harry, les sourcils froncés. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, sa raison ayant enfin repris le pas sur ses émotions. Pour les prochaines minutes, au moins, il avait un but, un vrai, un objectif qui n'était pas vain : comprendre.

« Vous dites spatio-temporel… mais c'est l'anneau des mondes, pas du temps, non ? »

« Oui et non. Un retourneur de temps permettra d'aller dans le passé, ou dans le futur, mais toujours dans le même monde. En ce cas là, le temps reste une boucle fermée. L'anneau des mondes, lui, permet de voyager dans le temps d'un autre monde. C'est un pont entre les univers, et ce pont, s'il démarre à ton temps présent à toi, peut arriver à n'importe quel point donné de l'histoire de cet autre univers. »

« Ouh la la la… » Grogna William. « J'ai du mal à suivre. En gros, si j'utilisais cet anneau, je pourrais partir ici et maintenant, et arriver à une autre époque dans cet autre monde ? Pas besoin de rester à la même époque quand on voyage d'un monde à l'autre ? »

« C'est bien ça », confirma Dumbledore, qui s'octroya à nouveau une gorgée de thé.

Sans s'en apercevoir, Harry avait porté la main à sa bouche, et commencé à se ronger les ongles. Il s'arrêta soudain, car cette manie lui rappelait Hermione… Hermione morte et enterrée, qui le serait à jamais à cause de sa méprise. Ou de celle d'un autre. Il refoula au fond de lui les souvenirs, arrêta de se ronger les ongles - c'était la première fois de sa vie que ça lui arrivait ! - et déclara alors :

« Donc, la personne qui a voyagé de votre monde au mien a emmené avec lui la bille, et l'a apparemment perdue si bien qu'elle a atterri dans les mains de mon Ministère, qui l'a mal classée parce qu'il était incapable d'en déterminer la nature exacte, ce qui m'a amené à cette méprise ? »

« Tout à fait. »

« C'est d'une idiotie… » Se morigéna Harry.

« J'aurais plutôt dit tragique, Harry. » Dumbledore souffla sur sa tasse qu'il venait de remplir à nouveau. « En ce moment, nos vies à tous sont des drames. »

« Les tragédies antiques m'ont toujours fait mourir de rire à l'école », soupira Harry. « Je suppose que, lorsqu'on grandit, les tragédies ont le don de nous faire mourir tout court. »

William retint un sourire triste. Il aurait voulu prendre son petit-fils dans ses bras, et le rassurer. Cet enfant avait trop souffert de l'absence d'un père.

« _Si seulement tout pouvait être réécrit…_ »

« On va t'aider, Harry. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour… »

« Vous ne pourrez rien faire. Je ne sais même pas si l'anneau pourra à nouveau me ramener dans mon univers. Et puis… »

Il soupira, ses épaules s'affaissèrent de nouveau.

« Si vous saviez comme je me sens las, inutile… et idiot. Tout est à refaire pour ceux que j'aimais… que j'aime, que… je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Vous, de cet univers, eux, de mon univers… ces mondes qui se croisent. Ça fait beaucoup à avaler d'un coup. J'ai… j'ai du mal. Je n'arrive même plus à savoir si… si l'expérience que j'ai vécue ici, si… si les amitiés que j'ai liées sont vraies. C'est dire ! »

« Harry ! »

William s'était levé, l'air catastrophé. Il contourna la table basse et vint s'asseoir près de son petit-fils. Il le prit par l'épaule et le secoua, tandis qu'il martelait :

« JAMAIS ! Ne pense jamais que nos sentiments ne sont pas réels ! Tu es réel ! Nous sommes réels ! C'est déstabilisant mais… »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! » cria Harry en se dégageant de sa poigne. « Aucun de vous n'y comprend rien ! J'ai abandonné mon univers, et je me sens coupable pour cela ! Depuis mes onze ans, on me dit que je dois sauver le monde, et je ne suis même pas foutu de reconnaître ce foutu monde ! Vous m'entendez ? Derrière moi, j'ai laissé d'autres personnes en souffrance, dans ce monde ! J'ai abandonné mes responsabilités pour en endosser d'autres ! Je suis un monstre et je ne vaux pas mieux que ceux qui fuient ! Je… »

Il s'effondra, le corps parcouru de tremblements qui l'empêchaient de bouger, ou de parler. Il ne parvenait plus à formuler un seul mot.

Se refusant à pleurer une fois de plus, il se releva, et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre le temps que l'ouragan de ses émotions s'apaise.

Le temps, pour lui, de digérer la nouvelle et ses conséquences fatales.

* * *

Sirius courait.

Contre la montre.

Contre lui-même.

Sirius courait.

Pour rattraper le temps.

Pour sauver son frère.

Sirius courait.

Vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

Vers la confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà.

Sirius courait.

Écumait.

Et pleurait.

La lettre d'adieux de son frère à la main.

La rage au ventre.

Le désespoir au cœur.

Sirius courait et savait que, en arrivant, il ne pourrait rien faire.

Haletant, la bave aux lèvres et un point de côté qui lui vrillait les abdominaux, il parvint enfin au portrait qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune de ses pires ennemis. Et de son frère. Son seul frère, qu'il n'avait pas su protéger et qu'il avait jeté dans la gueule du serpent…

« On ne passe pas. » fit le portrait de l'homme en noir, l'air condescendant au possible.

« Je ne veux pas passer ! » cria Sirius.

« On ne crie pas non plus. »

« Je crie si je veux ! »

Il reprit son souffle, les deux mains posées sur ses genoux, le corps plié en deux sous la douleur de son point de côté. Il s'autorisa quelques secondes puis :

« Désolé. Je viens pour un renseignement. Est-ce qu'un groupe d'élèves est sorti, tôt, ce matin ? »

« Les groupes d'élèves sont nombreux à sortir par cette porte, jeune homme. C'est précisément son rôle et la tâche qui m'a été assignée. »

Sirius essaya de se contenir. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de grincer des dents.

« Ok. Je vois. Mais nous sommes dimanche. Ce matin très tôt, est-ce que par hasard… »

« Je dormais, comme tous les élèves de cette maison. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils : la Loge noire avait-elle ensorcelé le tableau pour qu'il ne se souvienne de rien, ou cet étrange homme au long faciès de serpent disait-il la vérité ? Après tout, quand Sirius et ses amis partaient en maraude, tard le soir, la Grosse Dame n'en savait rien quand ils sortaient. Il s'agissait juste de la réveiller quand il fallait passer dans le sens inverse, mais sinon…

« _Et comme ni Regulus ni ses suivants ne reviendront jamais…_ »

« Bon, ce n'est pas grave », dit-il à voix haute.

« _Si, c'est très grave. Je dois prévenir Dumbledore. Tout de suite !_ »

« Merci quand même. »

Et il rebroussa chemin. Il avait couru à travers les couloirs déserts, tout ça pour se voir rabroué par un portait mal réveillé. Il aurait plus de chance avec la statue du bureau de Dumbledore.

« _S'il n'est pas là, au pire, je laisse un message._ »

Cette idée l'embêtait en même temps qu'elle l'angoissait, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il était impuissant, incapable. Cela le faisait enrager ! S'il n'avait pas été un simple élève, il aurait pu faire tellement plus ! Lui qui se vantait auprès de son frère d'être mille fois plus courageux, il n'était jamais sorti combattre hors de Poudlard. Et son petit frère… Regulus…

« _Il est peut-être déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est, l'imbécile_. »

Alors qu'il courait, ignorant la douleur lancinante qui sourdait dans son ventre à cause du poing de côté persistant, il secoua la tête.

« _Sirius, c'est un peu tard pour se rendre compte que ton frère de sang a besoin de toi. C'est ta faute, tout ça est de ta faute !_ »

Si cela avait pu sauver son frère, il se serait donné des coups de poing. Ou bien, mieux : il aurait même laissé Rogue le faire !

« _Mais cet andouille de Regulus a emmené Rogue avec lui ! Il les a tous emmenés ! Ils courent à leur perte. C'est du suicide, comme si un gamin de quinze ans à peine allait pouvoir tromper le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Mais quel idiot ! Nous ne sommes pas frères pour rien. Frères dans le sang et dans la connerie ! La digne engeance des Black !_ »

Après avoir grimpé plus de volées d'escalier qu'il n'en avait jamais parcouru en une seule journée à Poudlard, Sirius parvint enfin à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau du directeur. Il bifurqua sur la gauche dans un dérapage presque contrôlé dont le bruit réveilla les tableaux qui profitaient de ce beau dimanche ensoleillé pour faire la grasse-matinée.

Le vacarme de son arrivée ne manqua pas de réveiller la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du professeur. La statue au faciès défiguré l'observa d'un œil torve, et Sirius ne s'embarrassa pas de formules de politesse. Il s'écria, à peine arrivé au bout du couloir, courant toujours :

« Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore est là ? »

« Oh, moins de bruit jeune homme ! » s'écria le portrait d'une très honorable vieille dame.

« Il y en a qui essaient de dormir, bon sang ! »

« Gnnnéééé ? »

La statue attendit que son interlocuteur fût à sa hauteur pour répondre, d'un simple mouvement de tête négatif. Sirius jura très grossièrement à propos de la partie verso de Merlin et d'une baguette magique à s'y enfoncer, ce qui provoqua une vague de plaintes outrées dans la rangée des tableaux.

« Quand reviendra-t-il ? » demanda-t-il à la gargouille. Mais celle-ci était muette. Ce fut le tableau d'un chevalier, juste à côté de l'entrée, qui répondit pour elle :

« Pas avant demain. Qu'y a-t-il de si important ? »

Sirius allait leur donner la raison de sa venue, mais il eut soudain l'impression que, s'il en parlait devant cette assemblée de portrait, la nouvelle aurait fait le tour de Poudlard avant qu'il ne soit rentré à la tour de Gryffondor. Or, il ne souhaitait surtout pas provoquer un vent de panique parmi le peu d'élèves restants. Et pas un morceau de papier sur lui… que faire ?

« Rien. » bredouilla-t-il, penaud, le visage rouge après l'effort. « Je repasserai. Au revoir. »

Et il s'en fut, courant encore. La voix de la vieille dame, qui guettait le ragot avec plus d'efficacité qu'un griffon sa proie, s'écria : « Mais revenez, et dites-nous tout, jeune insolent ! REVENEZ ! »

Sirius ne l'écouta pas. Il retourna à la salle des Gryffondors, au sixième étage, où il comptait réveiller James.

« _C'est la première chose que j'aurais du faire quand Patty m'a donné le message de Regulus… pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ? Rah !_ »

Une petite voix geignarde dans sa tête, celle de Snivellus, lui murmura : « _En bon Gryffondor : pas de tête, que des bras. Tu ne penses jamais, tu te contentes d'agir et d'obéir ? Brave toutou !_ »

Sirius la fit taire, même s'il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il se contenta d'agir, donc, d'arrêter de penser. Cela lui vida la tête et lui fit beaucoup de bien. C'est essoufflé, mais cent fois plus léger qu'une demi-heure plus tôt, qu'il arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

« Roi lion ! » souffla-t-il, avant de répéter plus fort : « ROI LION ! »

« Moui, moui, ça va… »

Le portrait pivota, révélant l'entrée, et Sirius pénétra en trombe dans une salle commune déserte. Sans se soucier d'être discret, il escalada les marches quatre à quatre, jusqu'à parvenir au deuxième étage de la tour, devant le dortoir des Maraudeurs. Il entra, puis exhorta :

« Debout ! Y a urgence, et c'est pas une blague. S'il vous plaît ! James ! Rem' ! Peter ! Debout, allez ! »

« Patmol, il est à peine huit heures… c'est dimanche. » ronchonna Peter.

« Mon frère a quitté Poudlard. A l'heure qu'il est, il est peut-être déjà un Mangemort ! Putain, allez, debout ! Putain de merde, réveillez-vous, Regulus est peut-être même déjà MORT ! »

« QUOI ? »

Dans les limbes de son sommeil, James crut avoir mal compris. La nouvelle provoqua un choc électrique. Réveillé, comme si on lui avait injecté une dose d'adrénaline, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, les yeux écarquillés et agrandi par les cernes, il répéta :

« Quoi ? Regulus a… oh non, non, non, non, non… »

« Si. Il m'a écrit une lettre. Un elfe me l'a remise ce matin, tôt, mais pas assez tôt malheureusement. Je crois qu'ils sont déjà partis. Le tableau de leur salle commune n'a rien voulu me dire. Ou alors il ne savait rien, parce qu'il dormait. J'en sais rien, je… »

Sirius s'effondra sur son lit, d'abord assis, puis couché, la tête serrée entre ses deux mains. Dans l'une d'elle, entre la paume et sa tempe, la lettre de son frère. James, le pyjama de travers, se leva et vint vers lui. Il s'assit près de son meilleur ami qui lui remit la fameuse lettre. Il put alors la lire à voix haute à Remus et Peter, bien réveillés eux aussi, avec un air hagard sur le visage qui ne devait rien au réveil soudain, plutôt au choc de la nouvelle.

_« Cher Sirius_ », commença James, « _J'ai peu de temps et beaucoup de choses à te dire. Voici l'essentiel : la Loge Noire a été invitée par Tu-Sais-Qui à le rejoindre. Si je ne le fais pas, je signe mon arrêt de mort en plus de ceux de la Loge. Si je le fais, je risque de frôler la mort de près. Je ne sais pas où je serai quand tu liras cette lettre. Sache juste que je t'aime et que je me bats, à ma façon, pour l'idéal que nous avons en commun._

_R. A. B._ »

Cinq lignes écrites d'une main portée par l'angoisse, avec la pointe des « s » et des « i » comme des dents, avec l'arrondi des « l » comme un nœud coulant, et les majuscules toutes petites de celui qui cherche à se cacher.

« Il l'a vraiment fait », gémit Peter en ramenant la couverture à son menton.

« Il faut que je fasse quelque chose », répéta Sirius, la voix rauque de sanglots contenus. « C'est mon frère. Il… comme un con j'ai toujours cru que… et puis en fait il… »

Les mots ne venaient plus. James plia soigneusement la lettre, qui serait peut-être le dernier témoignage que Sirius recevrait jamais de son frère.

« Je suis allé à la salle commune des Serpentards, sans résultat. Pareil pour le bureau de Dumbledore, il n'est pas là. Il n'est jamais là, en ce moment. Jamais là pour nous. »

« Il se bat sur le front », tempéra Remus. « S'il y a un front. La guerre a l'air d'être intestine, pas vraiment déclarée. »

« Oui, c'est une guerre silencieuse. » intervint James. « C'est ce que dit toujours mon père… D'ailleurs, tiens, je vais le contacter ! Il saura sûrement où est Dumbledore. Ils pourront faire quelque chose pour Regulus et… »

Sirius se releva soudain, il coupa la parole à son ami :

« Hors de question qu'ils agissent sans moi. »

« Mais Sirius… »

« C'est mon frère ! » hurla le jeune Black, au visage de son meilleur ami qui affronta sa colère sans sourciller. « C'est mon frère et je l'ai toujours traité en ennemi ! Et aujourd'hui, je… je… James, tu comprends. Il faut à tout prix que je me rattrape. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire cette bêtise, c'est… »

« Je comprends. Bon, debout. J'enfile un jean, un pull, et je te retrouve dans la salle commune. Fais grossir le feu, on va contacter ma famille par cheminée. C'est le plus rapide. »

« Ok », fit Sirius, qui avait à nouveau une tâche sur laquelle se concentrer, ce qui lui évitait de trop penser à ses responsabilités de grand frère qu'il endossait bien trop tard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, James le retrouvait avec les autres, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Sirius était agenouillé devant l'âtre, en train de souffler de toutes ses forces sur le feu qui venait de reprendre.

« Ça ira, je crois. »

James sortit de sa poche le petit paquet de poudre de cheminette qu'il gardait toujours dans sa valise en cas d'urgence. Il en mit une pincée dans le creux de sa main, qu'il souffla dans le feu. Les flammes passèrent de l'orangé au vert émeraude. James s'écria :

« Godric's Hollow, Maison des Potter ! »

Le feu tournoya quelques instants, de trop longues secondes pour Sirius. James le sentait au bord de l'apoplexie. Heureusement, il y avait quelqu'un. James se retrouva face à face avec le visage fatigué de sa mère.

« Maman ! »

Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il dit :

« Est-ce que papa est là ? C'est urgent. »

« Urgent comment ? »

« Urgent comme 'il va y avoir un mort', et c'est pas des blagues. »

« Ok, je l'appelle. »

Le visage de Gilian Potter s'effaça de l'âtre, mais sa voix forte résonna jusque dans la salle commune : « WILLIAM ! JAMES, CHEMINÉE, VITE ! »

On entendit le bruit de pas précipités dans les escaliers, puis la voix de Gilian : « Le voilà, il arrive. »

À peine avait-elle achevé sa phrase que le visage du père de James se matérialisa dans les flammes vertes.

« Qu'y a-t-il, fils ? »

« Sirius, explique ! »

Il fit mieux que cela : il lui lut la lettre. William était bien entendu au courant de l'existence de la Loge Noire, il le savait par Regulus lui-même, qui avait pris soin de contacter Dumbledore pour le prévenir qu'il n'avait pas vendu son âme au diable - pas pour de bon, du moins. Cela étant, son départ de Poudlard montrait que les choses avaient pris une tournure beaucoup plus sérieuse. Il ne risquait pas une retenue, cette fois-ci. Il risquait la mort.

« Tu as bien fait de me contacter. Je vais en parler à Dumbledore, nous allons faire notre possible. »

« J'espère bien », souffla James, mais sa voix fut couverte par l'exclamation désespérée que lança Sirius :

« NON ! Je veux participer, c'est mon frère, je ne le laisserai pas tomber ! Laissez-moi vous aider ! Poudlard est désert, même certains profs sont partis ! On sera plus utiles dehors ! »

« Vous serez _morts_ si vous faites un pas dehors. Les garçons, je ne vous laisserai pas faire ça. Vos vies sont trop précieuses. Sirius, vois l'angoisse que tu ressens à l'idée de ce que risque ton frère… cela me ferait la même, nous ferait la même chose, à moi et Gilian, si vous décidiez de participer à la guerre. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Vous êtes jeunes, profitez de ce que… »

« Je ne suis plus un enfant », hurla Sirius, si fort qu'il dut réveiller les élèves qui dormaient encore dans la tour. « Je suis majeur, et rien ni personne ne me retiendra ici ! Avec ou sans ton aide, j'irai chercher mon frère ! »

« Sirius tu… »

Mais William n'eut pas l'occasion d'en dire plus. Toute la poudre de cheminette s'était consumée, James n'avait pas pensé à alimenter le feu davantage au cours de leur conversation.

« Sirius, tu vas pas faire ça », avertit la voix de Peter, qui venait de prendre le relai sur celle de William.

Et Sirius se tourna vers Peter, le regard furibond et les poings serrés, prêt à le frapper s'il le fallait.

« Si. Tu comptes m'en empêcher peut-être ? »

C'est à peine s'il n'avait pas sorti sa baguette magique pour l'en menacer.

« Non, j'ai rien dit », couina Peter en se tassant sur lui-même.

« Bien. »

Sirius tourna son regard vers James, pour savoir si lui aussi lui barrerait le chemin. Mais les deux jeunes hommes se connaissaient trop bien. James savait que Sirius aurait donné sa vie et bien plus encore pour lui, alors il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de sortir. D'ailleurs, il ne pourrait même pas le laisser partir seul. Sa décision était prise.

« Je t'accompagne », dit James, « Mais je veux d'abord prévenir Lily. »

« Ok. »

« Je vous accompagne aussi. » dit Remus, l'air si sombre que même ses habituels cernes paraissaient clairs à côté de ça !

Les trois Maraudeurs se tournèrent vers leur dernier compère, qui secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Ne comptez pas sur moi, je… je vais plutôt veiller sur les filles, ici. »

« Je ne te forcerai pas à risquer ta vie, Peter », le rassura Sirius en posant une main fraternelle sur son épaule. Cependant, il ne s'attarda pas. Il se leva tout de suite et dit :

« Rassemblez vos affaires, on part dans l'heure. »

« Et où ira-t-on ? » demanda Remus, qui aurait bien voulu un plan qui les mènerait plus loin que les limites du parc de Poudlard, quand même.

Sirius renifla, puis posa un index sur son nez :

« Là où mon flair nous mènera, mon cher. »

Et il quitta la salle, bien décidé à quitter Poudlard à son tour.

* * *

« Ce n'est pas le tatouage qui compte », avait expliqué le Mangemort d'une voix susurrante alors qu'ils se trouvaient non loin de Pré au Lard. « C'est le sortilège qu'il y a à l'intérieur. »

Il avait marqué une pause, puis ordonné : « Regulus Black. Ton bras. »

Le jeune homme avait tendu son bras vers lui, paume de la main vers le ciel, sachant d'avance ce qui allait se passer. Au moins, sa main avait cessé de trembler. Il n'était pas fermement résolu à se faire marquer, plutôt résigné.

« _Oui, la résignation, c'est le bon mot_. »

Il avait juste espéré que, s'il y avait une nouvelle épreuve pour tester leur allégeance, elle n'impliquerait pas de la légilimencie.

« _Pas tout de suite après le marquage, du moins_. »

Puis Regulus avait arrêté de penser. Les yeux rivés sur la baguette qui s'approchait de sa peau, il attendait que ça se produise. Le Mangemort avait murmuré, presque tendrement :

« _Morsmordre_. »

Et Regulus n'avait rien senti.

« Le tatouage viendra en temps et en heure », souffla le Mangemort. « Lors de votre initiation. Pour l'instant, nous vous marquons simplement. »

« Très bien » avait répondu Regulus, sans desserrer les dents.

Et, ensuite, ils avaient transplané. Chaque élève avait son Mangemort attribué. Regulus, glacé de terreur, s'était demandé s'ils n'allaient pas être séparés, se retrouver dans des endroits différents, éloignés les uns des autres, afin d'être interrogés.

Mais cela n'était pas arrivé.

Ils se trouvaient dans un caveau froid, humide, parqués à vingt avec à peine la place pour s'asseoir. Quand l'un d'eux bougeait, c'était l'ensemble des élèves qui bougeait avec lui… Lucy dans ses bras, Regulus tremblait, de froid ou de peur il ne savait plus trop. Il observait son avant bras gauche avec crainte et interrogation. Rien n'était apparu sur la peau, et pourtant, il était marqué.

« _Le tatouage n'est qu'un symbole. C'est pour que les Mangemorts se reconnaissent entre eux, mais sinon_… »

Il ferma les yeux, Lucy se pelotonna contre lui, cherchant sa chaleur réconfortante.

Il ne savait ni où ils étaient, ni pourquoi on les avait enfermés. Tout ce dont Regulus était sûr, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de mise à l'épreuve. Peut-être, ailleurs, était-on en train de statuer sur leur sort. Ou peut-être s'agissait-il d'un piège, et ils y avaient foncé tête baissé…

« Tout ira bien », murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son amie. « Ce n'est qu'une épreuve de plus, et nous en sortirons vainqueurs. »

* * *

**Prochain chapitre** : « _Du sang, de la volupté et de la mort_ ».


	23. Du sang, de la volupté et de la mort

**Sept vies pour mourir**

* * *

**Auteur :** GabrielleTrompeLaMort

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure – Mystery – Romance

**Titre :** Sept vies pour mourir

**Spoilers :** Post Tome 6, bien que, depuis la parution du Tome 7, j'aie décidé d'inclure certains éléments du Tome 7 à la fanfic.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction n'est pas à but lucratif. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et la Warnerbros Company.

**Résumé : **Certains appellent ça « jouer avec le feu », mais Harry Potter préfère dire qu'il se sert des mêmes armes que son ennemi pour le vaincre. [Voyage dans le temps – Horcruxes]

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou **!

Me revoilà (enfin, je sais ^^). Je suis infiniment désolée pour le retard, mais je manquais de temps et j'ai souffert d'un petit blocage. Mais je reprends mon beau rythme de un mois, un chapitre. Go go go !  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews, qui me font à chaque fois davantage chaud au cœur. Elles me donnent l'énergie d'écrire, que ce soit les fanfictions ou mes originales, d'ailleurs :)

Bonne lecture, et à très bientôt !

Gabrielle.

* * *

**Personnages et situations :**

_Ralph Brocklehurst :_ Pseudonyme de notre Harry Potter international au temps des Maraudeurs.

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : _Les Maraudeurs, en septième année, nul besoin de les présenter.

_Lily Evans :_ En septième année à Gryffondor, amie de Marlene McKinnon, petite-amie récente de James Potter.

_Marlene McKinnon :_ Amie de Lily et Helena, septième année à Gryffondor, homosexuelle.

_Franck Longdubat :_ En septième année à Gryffondor. Meilleur ami de Rose.

_Alice Hornby_ : petite amie de Franck, Serdaigle.

_Rose Barjow : _Sœur de Rigel Barjow, elle est à Gryffondor en septième année et est très amie avec Franck Longdubat. Ses parents sont les tenanciers de la boutique du même nom au chemin des Embrumes. Depuis peu, elle est devenue réanimatrice pour Voldemort… enfin, c'est ce qu'il semblerait.

_Rigel Barjow (_MORT_) :_ Frère de Rose Barjow, il est à Serpentard en septième année, et traîne avec sa bande de caïds, à savoir : Severus Rogue ; Rodolphus Lestrange ; Lucy Rosier et Antonin Dolohov.

_Severus Rogue :_ toujours égal à lui-même, et comme nous le connaissons tous. En septième année lors de l'histoire. L'affaire de la cabane hurlante est déjà passée.

_Regulus Black _: Frère de Sirius Black avec lequel il a de gros problèmes relationnels depuis la fugue de ce dernier, en cinquième année à Serpentard, ami avec Loïs Parkinson, Amycus et Alecto Carrow. Créateur et co-fondateur de la Loge Noire.

_Loïs Parkinson :_ Cinquième année. Ami avec Regulus Black et les jumeaux Carrow. Craint à Poudlard pour ses élans et regards sadiques et malsains...

_Amycus et Alecto Carrow :_ Cinquièmes années. Mangemorts arrêtés, respectivement hommes et femmes, cités dans le tome six. Famille mangemorte citée dans le tome six, qui apparemment aurait cru Voldemort mort. Par choix, j'ai décidé que les deux personnages suscités seraient de cette famille, mais cela n'est pas sûr. Une simple supposition.

_William Potter_ : père de James Potter, il est l'Auror lieutenant en chef du département de la défense magique, et aussi son porte-parole officiel, avec le commandant principal. Il dirige une équipe d'Aurors, surnommée la Main, car ils sont cinq et soudés jusqu'à la mort. Depuis peu, il enseigne la DCFM à Poudlard.

_Maugrey Fol Œil_ : le seul, l'unique, l'inimitable. Membre de la Main.

_Faustine Bouvaist_ : membre de La Main, amante de William Potter.

_Fabian et Gidéon Prewett_ : frères de Molly Weasley, membres de la Main.

_Giliane Potter_ : épouse de William Potter, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Langue de Plomb qui a été sous influence d'Impero, mais est maintenant clean.

_Augustus Rookwood_ : chef des Langues de Plomb du Ministère, Mangemort. A ensorcelé Giliane Potter.

_Ewan Rosier_ (MORT) : frère de Lucy Rosier. Mangemort déclaré, jeune, tué par Harry Potter.

_Lucy Rosier_ : élève à Poudlard, petite amie de Regulus et co-fondatrice de la Loge Noire.

_Travers_ : Mangemort, amant « imposé » de Lucy Rosier.

_Wilkes_ : Mangemort, troisième homme de main de Voldemort.

_Lucius Malefoy_ : Mangemort, actuel bras droit de Voldemort.

_**Cette liste s'enrichira au fur et à mesure des chapitres, et de l'apparition des personnages.**_

* * *

**Du sang, de la volupté et de la mort**

(avertissement : le chapitre contient quelques passages sanglants)**  
**

* * *

« _Le sang noble est un accident de la fortune, les actions nobles caractérisent les grands._ »

Goldoni ; _Pamela_ - 1750.

* * *

Arrivés à vingt, ils n'étaient désormais plus que sept. Qu'étaient devenus les autres ? Ils l'ignoraient. Lucy inspira l'air était de nouveau respirable, ils ne se marchaient plus dessus, mais elle avait trop froid pour avoir envie de se décoller de Regulus.

Elle était recroquevillée dans les bras du jeune homme, assise entre ses jambes, son flanc gauche étalé contre son torse. De temps en temps, Lucy ramenait ses genoux contre elle après qu'ils aient glissé. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur le T-shirt de Regulus, sous son pull et sa cape. Elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur, si réguliers, si rassurants…

Bien que ses yeux se fussent habitués à la pénombre ambiante, elle évitait de regarder Regulus en face. Elle n'osait pas. Elle tremblait. Pas de froid. Elle avait peur de rompre la frêle harmonie qui les enveloppait de sa douceur, peur de devoir lui parler alors que ce silence frangé de remords lui suffisait.

Qu'ils étaient bien, bercés d'ignorance, de fausses illusions, de déni et d'orgueil…

Qu'elle se sentait bien, contre lui. À son contact, elle imaginait bien son cœur de glace fondre et rendre les armes, mais le rêve n'était pas la réalité.

Cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Bientôt, elle devrait enlever ce masque de jeune femme fragile pour enfiler celui de la Mangemorte. Un masque par-dessus un masque. Sa vie était une suite de mises en abime. Elle avait l'impression de jouer plusieurs rôles d'une même pièce, et de ne jamais trouver la femme qu'elle était, la réalisatrice en elle, la femme de pouvoir, la femme performatrice…

Elle bougea un peu. Sa hanche lui faisait mal, le sol était irrégulier, et elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de ce caillou qui à chaque fois revenait contre sa peau. Si elle avait encore eu sa baguette, si les Mangemorts ne l'avait pas emportée avec celle des autres, elle aurait aménagé la cellule à l'aide de créations _ex nihilo_. Cependant, ainsi qu'elle l'avait pensé, et Regulus aussi, « on désarme toujours ses prisonniers, pas ses invités ».

Depuis combien de jours, ou de nuits, étaient-ils ici ? Ils avaient pris six repas, à chaque fois des plats uniques qui se mangeaient à la cuillère. Une par personne, un plat pour tous, et une vingtaine de minutes avant que les murmures glacés du cachot ne dévorent la chaleur de ce plat autour duquel ils étaient tous réunis.

« _Tous… ou plutôt ce qu'il reste de nous_. »

Un par un, les Mangemorts étaient venus les chercher. Certains étaient revenus, d'autres pas. Lucy n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait. Rogue avait été parmi les premiers à être pris, il n'était pas revenu. Quant aux Carrows, seule la jeune Alecto était revenue. Elle avait été emportée juste après son frère, pour revenir une heure plus tard, en larmes. Pour elle, ils l'avaient tué. Elle ignorait ce qu'il était devenu, elle ne l'avait pas croisé. Malgré ses suppliques, les Mangemorts, tous cagoulés, n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Lucy avait pincé les lèvres, persuadée que son comportement faible n'avait pas joué en sa faveur à elle, et que son frère allait bien. Enfin, elle le supposait, elle l'espérait. Elle n'avait l'assurance de rien, malheureusement.

Dans la cellule glacée, donc, ne restait plus que sept étudiants de Poudlard. Cinq des plus jeunes, Alecto incluse, plus les membres fondateurs de la Loge Noire, Regulus et Lucy.

« Nous sommes les seuls à ne pas avoir été emportés une seule fois », fit remarquer Regulus, alors que le silence devenait trop pesant.

Lucy frotta sa joue contre l'épaule de son petit ami, puis posa un baiser léger sur sa mâchoire. Elle n'avait rien à répondre à cela.

Regulus resserra ses bras autour de sa protégée, conscient qu'ils seraient bientôt séparés et qu'ils n'avaient aucune garantie de se retrouver.

« _Peut-être qu'il ne reviendra pas, qu'il sera jeté dans un autre cachot, et qu'il y sera torturé… ou tué._ » soupira intérieurement Lucy, et sa main s'agrippa au T-shirt de Regulus, en même temps qu'elle inspirait en quête de son odeur. Elle tenait à lui, malgré tout.

En ce qui la concernait, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à craindre. Les Mangemorts la connaissaient, son frère Ewan serait là pour l'accueillir. Si elle devait croupir dans ce cachot en compagnie des membres de la Loge Noire, c'était uniquement pour sauver les apparences.

« _De la figuration, un mensonge !_ », songea-t-elle à nouveau. « _Je ne suis bonne qu'à ça !_ »

Tout à coup, derrière la porte du cachot, il y eut un bruit de pas, lent, mesuré, de la personne qui connaissait par cœur ces sous-sols sans fenêtre, et qui n'avait pas besoin d'un _lumos_ pour se guider à travers les couloirs. Lucy avait reconnu l'homme. Il s'agissait de Mulciber, désormais Senior, car il avait l'été dernier donné naissance à un parfait héritier, sang-pur qui portait le même prénom que son terrible père.

« _Une sale engeance_. »

Regulus embrassa le haut de son crâne. Lucy sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit le baiser claquer sur sa tête, et elle sut : Mulciber venait pour elle. La jeune femme sortit ses mains de leur chaud refuge pour les faire glisser le long des bras du jeune homme, et trouver les siennes, qu'elle serra brièvement.

« Tout ira bien. » essaya-t-elle de lui dire, mais elle ne put lui lancer qu'un bref regard qu'il ne vit probablement pas à cause de la pénombre. Ils étaient traités comme des rats, des moins que rien, alors qu'ils étaient tous sang-purs, de familles célèbres… certains parents étaient même présents parmi les Mangemorts déjà émérites !

La porte s'ouvrit sur la même haute silhouette que les dix-huit autres fois. La voix rauque de l'ombre lança, sèche :

« Rosier ! Amène-toi ! »

Lucy s'était déjà levée. Sans un regard en arrière, elle suivit leur geôlier, qui referma magiquement le cachot après qu'elle soit sortie. La jeune fille conserva son rôle de prisonnière jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent aux escaliers. Cependant, ses pas maladroits la faisaient trébucher dans le noir et, cela, elle ne le faisait pas exprès.

Ils s'approchèrent d'une porte derrière laquelle sourdait une lumière blanche. Lucy plissa les yeux et manqua les fermer quand Mulciber poussa le battant, inondant sa rétine d'un trop-plein de jour. Il devait être midi, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

Lucy se couvrit les yeux de ses deux mains, et dut regarder à travers ses doigts entrouverts pour ne pas tomber dans l'escalier qui les menait au premier étage. Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour que ses pupilles focalisent et, durant les minutes qui suivirent, elle avait l'impression que le monde brillait trop fort autour d'elle.

À l'étage, ils débouchèrent sur un salon à l'ambiance glaciale, baigné d'un grand soleil de printemps qui gardait encore sa blancheur glacée d'hiver, comme si le givre refusait de partir. Un coup d'œil à la pendule qui émiettait les secondes comme si elle avait peur de se faire entendre, et Lucy apprit qu'il était en fait dix-sept heures. Elle cligna des yeux, elle ne parvenait pas à se faire à la luminosité pour l'instant.

Mulciber se retourna vers elle et abaissa sa capuche. Il lui sourit et s'écria :

« _Good morning, sunshine !_ »

« Oh la ferme… » grommela la jeune femme, qui savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de ce Mangemort en particulier. Ils se trouvaient à peu près au même niveau de la hiérarchie, et elle savait que son frère Ewan était là pour elle en cas de pépin. D'ailleurs, elle demanda :

« Où est Ewan ? »

Le Mangemort haussa les épaules. Sa réponse, brève et aigre, était à l'image de son esprit : stérile.

« Chais pas. Pas vu depuis quelques semaines, il est très occupé. »

« _A quoi ?_ » aurait voulu répliquer Lucy, mais elle savait pertinemment que Mulciber n'était pas assez bien placé pour l'informer de cela.

« Ok. On va où, là ? »

« Malefoy veut te voir. »

Elle faillit écarquiller les yeux : tous les autres membres de la Loge Noire avaient-ils 'bénéficié' d'un entretien avec le bras droit actuel de Voldemort ? Ewan venait juste après lui dans la hiérarchie Mangemort ! Qu'elle traite avec Wilkes, le meilleur ami de son frère, cela ne l'aurait pas étonnée : il était en troisième position. Mais Malefoy, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Imperceptiblement, elle contracta sa mâchoire, ce qui débarrassa son visage de toute ride d'expression pouvant trahir la moindre pensée.

« Je te suis », dit-elle sans se mouiller. Cet idiot lui tourna le dos et la guida à travers les pièces de ce qui n'était pas une maison, ni un manoir, mais un véritable château ! Les murs étaient de pierre noire, les plafonds très hauts et croisés de voûtes imitant les nefs gothiques des églises. Quant aux fenêtres, elles partaient de hauteur de taille pour ne s'arrêter qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de la base des arches de pierre. C'était impressionnant, glacial, serpentardesque. Lucy frissonna, car elle soupçonnait soudain d'avoir été amenée dans la demeure-même du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, elle n'avait pas la prétention de pouvoir sentir sa présence, mais elle percevait sa marque partout… dans le choix du lieu, dans l'ambiance, dans l'absence de chauffage, dans la disposition des pièces communes. Il était là. Elle était en terrain inconnu, mais pas ennemi.

Elle savait de quelle manière se comporter. Elle savait, aussi, pouvoir compter sur elle-même.

« _Regulus, par contre, va se faire broyer_… »

Cette pensée l'attristait, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Lucy n'avait pas l'envergure, le pouvoir, ni les moyens de l'aider. Il serait seul face à ses ennemis, et il tomberait seul.

« _Je ne dois surtout pas l'accompagner dans sa_ _chute_… » se disait-elle, mais une voix au fond d'elle lui rappelait sa promesse : « _Plus fort que l'amour, plus fort que l'amitié._.. _nous serons invincibles_. »

« _Tu parles !_ » se récria-t-elle en pensée. Revenue à la réalité, elle se rendait compte qu'ils avaient été fous d'y croire et de rêver à l'indépendance. Ils n'étaient que des pantins. Elle ne supportait plus cette idée mais, une fois de plus, elle n'avait pas la possibilité de la balayer que ce fut d'une pensée, d'un revers de main, ou d'un simple cri ouvert sur le néant.

Ils montèrent une nouvelle volée d'escaliers. Lucy put remarquer, par les fenêtres, que le château surplombait un petit village aux toits sombres. Elle distinguait des voitures, des vélos, des jardins vétustes. Bien que le soleil brillât, les volets restaient clos. Des moldus… elle en était sûre. Pourquoi le seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il élu domicile dans un village non-sorcier ?

« _Parce que ses ennemis n'iront jamais le chercher dans un tel endroit_. »

C'était finement joué, elle devait l'avouer. En même temps, cela ne l'étonnait pas de la part de son seigneur et maître.

Le château était vraiment très grand, et désert. Ils ne croisèrent personne. Lucy comprit pourquoi lorsque Mulciber arriva à une porte pas différente des autres, mais devant laquelle il marqua un arrêt.

« Tiens-toi bien, y a du monde. Ne fais pas honte à ton frère. »

« Comme si j'avais besoin d'un tel conseil, surtout venant de toi. » railla-t-elle sur le ton le plus acide qu'elle avait en réserve.

Mulciber ne dit rien, il se contenta d'ouvrir la porte comme si ce qu'elle allait trouver derrière suffirait à la punir. Il eut raison, en un sens. Elle se retrouva face à une vingtaine de visages antipathiques, et chaque regard qu'elle croisa lui donna l'envie de vomir tripes et boyaux sur le magnifique tapis qu'elle sentait sous ses chaussures crasseuses. Par contre, pas trace de Malefoy.

« _Je dois avoir fière allure après des jours de cachot, tiens ! Ils sont tous tirés à quatre épingles en plus_. »

Tout en face d'elle, qui la transperçait de son regard noir, il y avait Rabastan Lestrange, le grand frère de Rodolphus, récemment marié à Bellatrix Lestrange, Black de son nom de jeune fille. L'ancienne Serpentard minaudait à son bras, un verre de vin rouge à la main. Ses yeux exorbités, mais qui donnait à son visage charmant un air un peu fou, roulaient entre la nouvelle venue et les convives, comme si un scandale allait éclater. Près d'eux, Avery Senior, un vieil homme qui était allé à Poudlard en même temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant, il n'était pas très proche de lui, certainement parce qu'il n'était ni doué, ni charismatique, ni inventif. Il n'avait rien d'un donneur d'ordre non plus, c'était davantage un suiveur. Il s'entendait bien, cependant, avec Augustus Rookwood, qui se trouvait d'ailleurs à sa gauche. Il s'agissait du chef des Langues de plomb du Ministère, celui-là même qui avait ensorcelé plusieurs de ses subordonnés, dont la très célèbre Gilian Potter. De ce que Lucy en savait, à cette heure-ci, la mère de James Potter était toujours sous Imperium. Près de Rookwood, Walden Macnair prouvait qu'il maniait sa hache de bourreau aussi bien que le _shaker_, et riait du goût étrange d'un cocktail magique qu'il venait de faire goûter à Gibbon et Selwynn, deux Mangemorts de première classe qui avaient un penchant dégoulinant pour le sang. Lucy n'était pas certaine, mais elle soupçonnait l'un d'eux d'être l'auteur du « massacre à la baignoire », de Noël dernier, sur le journaliste dépecé et désossé. Lucy posa un regard calme sur leurs mains de tueurs. Bien sûr que non, ils n'avaient pas utilisé leurs baguettes pour découper le pamphlétiste. Ils avaient préférer se mettre du sang jusqu'au coude. Du sang qu'ils avaient certainement goûté du bout des lèvres, au moins. De l'autre côté, près du seul mur de la pièce doté de ces immenses fenêtres qui donnaient le vertige, Lucy identifia Yaxley, entouré de Matthew et Melinda Goyle, et de la cousine et meilleure amie de celle-ci, Anastacia Thorfin. Le mari de cette dernière était décédé, mais tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'Anastacia avait elle-même mis fin à ses jours sur un ordre de leur Maître. En effet, Rowle Thorfin, spécialiste en runes druidiques, n'était jamais revenu de sa dernière mission voilà six mois, qui pourtant n'avait rien de risqué. Nul n'en savait davantage. Enfin, venait Narcissa Malefoy, anciennement Black, qui rejoignait sa chère sœur Bellatrix d'un pas aussi léger que celui des anges, dont elle avait la blonde chevelure également. Son visage de poupée souriait à une personne que Lucy n'avait pas encore remarqué, tant elle était discrète : Mademoiselle Shacklebolt assise dans un coin près de l'entrée, et qui donnait le sein à son petit dernier, un certain Kingsley.

Ce tour de « table » ne prit qu'une seconde à Lucy, qui avait embrassé la scène du regard. Nulle trace de son frère, ni de…

« Lucy ! » s'écria une voix qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu entendre.

« _Ah si, il est là !_ » grinça-t-elle en pensée.

Travers, qui portait bien son nom à cause de son nez, vint la prendre dans ses bras. Il glissa un baiser très près de ses lèvres, auquel elle se força à répondre. Un chaste baiser qu'elle assorti d'un sourire mutin. Elle voulait bien dire adieu à sa dignité si cela pouvait épargner sa misérable existence ainsi que celle de Regulus.

« Lumière de mes nuits… feu de mes reins. Lucy ! » murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille en la prenant par l'épaule.

« Je crois que j'ai compris, Travers. »

« Toujours tentatrice, tu souffles le chaud et le froid… »

« Tu as couché avec qui pendant mon absence ? »

« Ma main droite. »

« Menteur… »

« Je te ferai la liste ce soir, alors. »

Elle déglutit avec difficulté, et fit passer cela pour de la soif.

« Tu aurais un verre d'eau ? »

« Oui. Tiens. J'oubliais que tu venais du cachot. Tu pues, d'ailleurs. »

« Toi aussi, mais pas plus que d'habitude. »

Lucy prit le verre qu'il lui tendait et obéis sagement malgré le sous-entendu qui la dégoûtait. Heureusement, Wilkes, le meilleur ami de son frère, vint à sa rescousse et la sauva des mains déjà baladeuses de cet obsédé.

« Lucy », salua-t-il comme s'il venait de lui souhaiter une bonne journée en lui faisant l'immense honneur de se rappeler de son prénom. « Malefoy t'attend dans la pièce à côté. »

« Je ne suis pas présentable… »

« Il s'en fiche, de toute manière ça lui convient, je crois. »

Travers haussa un sourcil interrogateur, de même que Lucy. Qu'entendait-il par là ? Le visage impassible, elle tâcha de ne pas trahir son inquiétude. Elle se posait la même question que son amant imposé…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage, que Wilkes la tira vers la porte du fond, lui faisant traverser la foule indifférente, et la propulsa dans la pièce où se trouvait le bras droit de Voldemort. La porte se referma derrière elle, et le bruit des conversations se tut. Soudain pétrifiée dans la demi-pénombre qu'entretenaient les rideaux rabattus, Lucy sursauta lorsque son nom se fit entendre.

Elle reconnut la voix, bien sûr, elle s'attendait à cet appel, aussi, mais cela ne la surprit pas moins. Assis sur un grand sofa en velours, habillé d'un bel ensemble de flanelle noire, Lucius Malefoy pencha la tête sur le côté de manière à ce que ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc dégoulinent sur ses épaules et jusque sur son torse imberbe que le col de chemise laissait entrevoir. Ils étaient très longs, en dégradé, et si droits qu'on les aurait crus tenus par des baguettes.

« Avance », ordonna-t-il sans magie, mais un Imperium n'aurait pas eu moins d'effet.

« Assieds-toi », ajouta-t-il lorsqu'elle fut parvenue près de lui. Lucy choisit le canapé le plus proche de son supérieur, qui avait la particularité de baisser le son de sa voix à mesure que la conversation devenait sérieuse. Or, entre son appel et ces deux ordres, il était déjà passé d'un aboiement à un murmure.

« Tu as plutôt bonne mine », jugea-t-il. « Du thé ? »

« Volontiers. Je vous remercie. »

Il agita sa baguette et les tasses s'animèrent. D'office, il mit du sucre dans le breuvage. En bonne anglaise, Lucy détestait cela, mais elle ne se récria pas. C'était lui qui décidait.

« Tu vas avoir besoin de forces », justifia-t-il. « Surtout pour ce que j'ai à t'annoncer. »

À ces mots, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

« Bois d'abord ! »

Le thé était brûlant, elle y trempa néanmoins les lèvres tout en soufflant régulièrement dessus. Les rides sur l'eau paraissaient être le reflet de celles qui s'affichaient en cet instant sur son front. Quand elle fut parvenue à la moitié de sa tasse, dans un silence qui aurait pu être inquiétant si Malefoy n'était pas lui aussi occupé à siroter sa boisson, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous me mettez au supplice. »

« C'est ce que je sais faire de mieux, à ce qu'il paraît. »

La remarque aurait put être drôle s'il y avait ajouté un sourire. Malgré les formes qu'il y mettait, il avait l'air de ne pas se soucier d'elle. Son regard semblait absent, comme à des lieux de leur non-conversation.

Lucy se résigna à finir sa tasse au plus vite. Elle se brûla la langue au passage, mais l'inquiétude montait en elle.

Lorsqu'elle posa la tasse, elle y alla un peu trop fort. La porcelaine fragile claqua sur la table basse en verre.

« Bien », reprit Malefoy en clignant des yeux, mais sans lui adresser un regard direct. « La nouvelle est mauvaise, pour toi comme pour nous : Rose Barjow s'est échappée, elle a tué ton frère au passage. »

« Que… quoi ? »

Lucy n'avait pas dû bien entendre elle faillit lui demander de répéter. Pourtant, elle n'osa pas, et elle préféra remâcher ce qu'elle avait compris dans son silence. Pour l'instant, elle avait du mal à y croire. Comment cela était-il possible ? Rose Barjow n'était même plus capable de lancer un Lumos, et Ewan était l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de sa génération ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même le reconnaissait, lui qui l'avait placé si haut dans la hiérarchie, alors qu'il était si jeune au fond !

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Il a été dévoré… par des rats. »

« Des rats ? »

« Je pense que Barjow a été aidée, par un allié très puissant. Vous avez une idée ? »

« Non. C'est bizarre, ce n'est pas le style des Aurors et… »

« On pense que c'est un troisième joueur. Pas des nôtres, pas des leurs. »

« Mais vous n'avez aucune preuve ? »

« Que des soupçons et une absence flagrante de preuves qui nous amènent à cette conclusion. Un choix par défaut, certes, mais fort probable. »

Malefoy tourna soudain son regard délavé vers celui de Lucy, pour l'accrocher comme si l'information à venir avait encore plus d'importance que celle qui l'avait précédée.

« Par contre, je soupçonne fort Regulus Black d'y être pour quelque chose. »

« Black ? Non… je le surveille de près. »

Lucy ne parvenait plus à respirer correctement. Le doute s'empara d'elle : avait-elle sous-estimé Regulus ? Si c'était vrai… non. Même s'il n'y était pour rien, cette simple hypothèse sonnait comme une trahison.

« _Oh Merlin… J'ai trop baissé ma garde !_ »

Comment avait-elle pu être assez folle pour croire dans un mensonge qu'elle avait elle-même mis en place ? Quand s'était-elle prise au jeu ?

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y soit pour quelque chose », trancha-t-elle enfin. « Toutefois, je peux vérifier. »

« C'est ce que je comptais te demander. Avant d'envisager de le briser, j'aimerais employer la manière douce. Vous êtes proches, il te parlera, à toi. »

Malefoy agita la main comme s'il chassait une idée déplaisante et ajouta :

« Tu seras renvoyée en cellule ce soir. D'ici là, tu as quelques heures dont tu peux profiter. Cependant… pas de douche, ou autre. Il doit avoir l'impression que tu as été traitée de la même façon que les autres. »

« Très bien. »

« Tu peux retourner en salle. Wilkes s'occupera de toi. »

« Très bien. » répéta-t-elle.

Elle se leva, s'inclina, et prit congé comme Malefoy le lui avait ordonné à demi-mots. De retour dans l'antichambre, tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Qu'attendaient-ils ? Des larmes ? Ils savaient, pour Ewan. Ils étaient tous au courant !

Lucy laissa glisser son regard sur l'assemblée, pour croiser celui de Mulciber. Même lui, oui ! Et il affichait un sourire goguenard. La vermine ! Lucy avait envie de l'écraser, à coups de poings, de pieds…

Wilkes vint près d'elle et lui sourit doucement. Au moins, lui, compatissait-il. Lucy n'était pas encore triste, elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Pour elle, Ewan allait revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Elle savait, cependant, que le temps passant, l'absence creuserait un trou dans son cœur de pierre, et y graverait sa peine en lettres de sang.

Pour l'instant, sa peine lui laissait un répit suffisant pour accomplir sa mission.

Elle devait savoir si Regulus l'avait doublée.

Pour cela, une seule solution…

« Ramenez-moi en cellule », demanda-t-elle d'une voix atone, même si elle aurait pu profiter de sa liberté pour quelques heures encore. « Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. »

Wilkes l'emmena hors de l'antichambre. La double porte se referma sur les visages curieux. Rencogné dans un coin du couloir, il murmura à la jeune fille :

« Je sais ce que Malefoy attend de toi. Pour que ton absence ne paraisse pas suspecte, et pour que Black cède, je vais devoir t'amocher un peu. Et cela va devoir faire vrai. Il faut du sang, beaucoup de sang. »

Lucy hocha la tête.

« Ok. »

Et ne broncha pas au premier coup. Ni aux suivants.

* * *

Peu après, Wilkes rejoignit les étages. Malefoy l'attendait pour discuter de la traîtresse qu'il venait de ramener en cellule. Lucy Rosier se croyait intouchable elle avait oublié qu'elle évoluait dans un monde où la prétention pouvait tuer. En tant que Mangemort, Wilkes savait qu'il fallait mettre de côté toute ambition personnelle, de même que sa fierté. Ils appartenaient corps et âme au Maître. La trop belle et trop jeune Lucy semblait l'avoir oublié aussi. Elle s'était débattue, elle continuait de se débattre. Ils l'avaient compris. Elle songeait à les trahir, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

« _Je suis convaincu que ça a un lien avec Black… mais lequel ?_ »

Wilkes haussa les épaules et, parvenu à l'entrée du salon où Malefoy tenait ses conciles, se façonna un visage neutre. Il entra sans frapper. Son statut le lui permettait.

« Malefoy. »

« Wilkes. »

Salutations brèves, pareilles à ceux de collègues de bureau. Et quels bureaux…

« Elle nous cache quelque chose » fit Wilkes en s'asseyant face à son frère d'armes, à la même place que Lucy quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Je sais, soupira l'autre. Mais je ne pense pas que ça ait un lien avec la mort de son frère. Elle l'aimait trop pour le tuer. »

« Black ? »

« Trop jeune, pas assez puissant. On parle de quelqu'un qui aurait l'envergure d'un futur Voldemort. »

« Je vois. Des pistes ? »

« Aucune. Enfin… le Maître m'avait demandé de retirer un dossier spécial au département des Langues de Plomb, il y a de ça quelques semaines. Je me demande si ça n'aurait pas un lien… »

« Le dossier de qui ? »

« Un certain Ralph Brocklehurst. »

« Connais pas. »

« Personne ne connaît. L'homme n'existe pas légalement, même dans les dossiers moldus. »

Malefoy grimaça comme il prononçait ce mot, et termina sa tasse de thé pourtant froid pour se laver la bouche de ce terme indigne d'être prononcé. Wilkes le regarda faire sans parler. Malefoy et ses manières… la quintessence de la noblesse sorcière ajoutée à la pureté du sang. Une rareté. Dire qu'il avait accepté la main de Narcissa Black, et que désormais l'un de ses cousins - Sirius, pour ne pas le citer - jetait l'opprobre sur la famille…

« Lucy a promis d'interroger Black. » informa Malefoy.

« Elle ne le fera pas. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors pourquoi ?

« Pour qu'elle se trahisse elle-même. Black n'a aucune importance. »

« Il est de ta famille désormais ! »

Malefoy lui adressa un regard condescendant.

« Ah bon ? Cette branche des Black mérite-t-elle qu'on s'y attarde ? Regarde l'autre, le frère, Sirius : de la mauvaise graine. Je ne veux pas de Regulus dans ma famille. »

« Vous comptez le tuer ? »

« Non, il peut être utile. Mais un accident est vite arrivé en temps de guerre. »

« C'est sûr. »

Wilkes laissa un instant flotter le doute puis demanda :

« Et Lucy ? »

« La délicate Lucy… je vais la laisser croire qu'elle a le pouvoir, et qu'elle peut nous espionner sans vergogne. Elle n'a aucun pouvoir ici. »

« Pensez-vous que les nouveaux venus pourront… »

« Se rebeller quand ils verront que leurs meneurs ne les ont pas suivis ? Non. Au contraire. Ils auront peur et comprendront où se trouve le vrai pouvoir. »

Malefoy afficha un sourire victorieux, puis passa une langue pointue sur ses dents à la blancheur de perles.

« Laissons nos chers petits nouveaux membres découvrir les lieux en toute sérénité, avant qu'ils ne comprennent que Lucy et Regulus ne reverront jamais la lumière du jour… après quoi, la terreur. La domination ! »

Le visage de Malefoy se faisait le reflet de son exaltation quand, tout à coup, Travers pénétra dans la pièce sans frapper - lui, n'avait pas le rang nécessaire mais semblait s'en soucier peu, à cet instant.

« Malefoy, on a un souci. »

Travers était à bout de souffle. Il se tenait les côtes, pris d'un point de côté. D'où venait-il, et pourquoi cet air si alarmé ? Le manoir était imprenable !

« Lequel ? »

« Une espionne. Elle a mis Mulciber et Lestrange sur le tapis. Et je sais pas si Mulciber a pas le crâne ouvert. Une folle furieuse ! J'ignore comment elle a passé les sécurités magiques, mais elle venait des cuisines : je crois qu'un elfe de maison l'a aidée. Mais… »

« Où est-elle ? » demanda Malefoy en se levant.

« Les autres l'ont maîtrisée. Elle était dans la pièce juste à côté, vous n'avez pas entendu ? » s'étonna Travers.

« Non. La porte est insonorisée, dans les deux sens. » expliqua Malefoy. « Mettez la en cellule. Wilkes, avec Travers, vous l'interrogerez. Et si ça suffit pas, on enverra Gibbon ou Selwynn. Ils se feront un plaisir de faire ça. »

* * *

« Ton nom. »

« Va crever. »

Un coup.

« Ton nom. »

« Katherine Travers. »

Deux coups.

« Te fous pas de ma gueule, pétasse ! Wilkes, elle se fout de moi ! »

« Frappe-la encore, ça va la faire taire. Ou la faire parler. On verra. »

« Ok… »

Trois coups.

La prisonnière fut projetée au sol. Roulant sur elle-même pour revenir sur le ventre, elle trouva la force de s'agenouiller. Son nez ressemblait à celui d'un boxeur après un combat, et quelques unes de ses dents avaient trouvé le chemin de la liberté. Son visage pâle témoignait des heures passées en cellule, à broyer du noir pour seule nourriture.

« Ton nom », répéta Travers, les lèvres écumantes de bave.

La jeune femme leva une main tremblante sur son visage les coups la gênaient moins que les postillons, qui venaient de cette bouche infâme qui avait tenté de l'embrasser plusieurs fois. Après une résistance acharnée qui avait valu à l'entrejambe du Mangemort de faire connaissance avec la pointe de son pied, il n'avait plus essayé.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me donner ton nom ? »

Pour toute réponse, la victime leva les yeux vers son bourreau et cracha à ses pieds.

« J'parle pas aux inconnus. » lâcha-t-elle, presque blasée.

« Tu fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ? T'es une Auror ? Ou juste une suicidaire qui s'est dit que ce serait cool de se faire choper par l'ennemi et de mourir en martyr ? T'es qui, bordel ? »

« Tu poses la mauvaise question. » souffla-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle se pencha en avant comme si elle allait lui confier un secret : « Mais même si tu posais la bonne, j'te le dirais pas. »

« Oh ta gueule ! »

La gifle qui lui fut administrée lui fit voir trente-six phénix. La jeune femme cligna des yeux et parut s'évanouir. Deux jours de ce traitement, et tout ce que Wilkes et Travers avaient obtenu de la rôdeuse qui sillonnait les environs du château de Voldemort, c'était des jeux de mots, quelques cris, et ce « non » obsédant.

Wilkes se lassa tout à coup de ce petit jeu.

« On va passer aux Doloris, et là tu sais que tu peux y perdre ta santé mentale au bout de trois ou quatre. Tu veux vraiment qu'on y vienne ? »

La jeune femme vacillait. Elle fixa son regard d'un bleu délavé sur l'ennemi, et sourit.

« Non, mais s'il le faut… »

« _Endoloris_. » lança Wilkes, qui maniait ce sortilège à la perfection. Il était capable de doser la puissance, de faire monter et descendre la douleur chez sa victime. Certains Mangemorts ne connaissaient qu'une gamme de souffrance, lui était capable de vous jouer un véritable concerto.

La jeune femme s'écroula et ne retint pas ses cris, qui résonnèrent sous la voûte noire du cachot pour gagner les couloirs par la porte ouverte. Elle se roulait au sol, comme prise de convulsions et d'horribles démangeaisons à la fois. Ses yeux se révulsaient, et Wilkes sourit.

En cet instant, elle avait l'impression que sa peau toute entière brûlait… Les mains qu'elle passait en vain sur son corps, c'était pour chasser des flammes. Ses ongles bien entretenus labouraient ses bras, déchirant son chandail noir, laissant des traînées rouges et brûlantes qui rappelleraient le supplice qu'elle était en train d'endurer.

Au bout de trente secondes de ce traitement, Wilkes annula le sort. Il s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme et murmura, presque tendre :

« Ton nom. Ta mission. »

« Siouxses Sioux, pour t'emmerder. »

« _Endoloris_ ! »

Les Mangemorts ne connaissaient rien au rock moldu.

* * *

Dans la cellule voisine, au premier cri, Regulus se réveilla en sursaut. Naturellement, blottie dans ses bras, Lucy ouvrit aussi les yeux. Elle allait demander ce qui se passait, mais la question resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Il suffisait d'écouter.

Très près d'ici, trop près d'ici, on torturait quelqu'un.

Il y eut une pause, puis cela reprit. Lucy reconnut le rire de Travers quand un dernier cri se brisa en sanglot. Il y eut ce qui ressemblait au son d'un crachat, puis un nouveau rire.

« Tu es super doué ! » commenta la voix de Travers, sur un ton joyeux indécent. « Tu m'apprendras ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas doué. »

Ils fermèrent la porte.

« On n'a toujours pas son nom. Je ne comprends pas : qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait comme information ? Le nombre de nos forces ? Nos noms ? On ne se cache pas, l'ennemi sait déjà tout ça. »

Les voix s'éloignèrent. Lucy soupira, soulagée : ils ne venaient pas chercher son ami. Depuis que Wilkes l'avait ramenée en cellule, elle redoutait cet instant, qui finirait forcément par arriver.

« _S'ils viennent chercher Regulus, c'est que j'aurais échoué à le faire parler par la manière douce. Mais comment aborder le sujet ? Hey, au fait, tu as eu des nouvelles de Rose ? Non, ça ne le fait pas, ça ne le fait carrément pas._ » songea-t-elle.

À hésiter, à tourner en rond dans sa tête, elle perdait un temps précieux. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à se décider.

« Tu crois que l'autre est toujours vivant ? »

« On aurait dit une femme », commenta Lucy, laconique.

« Tu as pu le deviner à ses cris ? Chapeau. »

« Je suis bien une femme », intervint un tout petit brin de voix, venu de nulle part.

Dans le noir de leur cellule, les deux jeunes prisonniers sursautèrent de plus belle. Ils finirent par dénicher l'ouverture par laquelle leur voisine communiquait. Il s'agissait tout simplement d'une grille qui laissait circuler l'air de cellule en cellule, trop petite pour s'y faufiler bien sûr.

« Quel est votre nom ? » demanda Lucy.

« Même à vous, je ne le dirai pas. »

La Serpentarde se renfrogna, mais Regulus reprit :

« Allez-vous bien ? »

« Je tiens le coup. »

« Vous êtes là pour quoi ? »

« Je cherche quelqu'un… »

« Qui ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Et si cette personne n'est pas là ? » encouragea Regulus.

« Elle est là. Je l'ai vue. »

Au ton de sa voix, les deux jeunes gens comprirent que l'inconnue n'avait pas les meilleures intentions du monde envers cette personne.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda alors simplement le cadet des Black.

« Me venger. »

« Vous n'en sortirez pas vivante », commenta Lucy.

« _Pour la vengeance, on creuse deux tombes : celle de l'autre, et la sienne_. J'ai la mienne toute prête dans le caveau familial. »

« Bien vu. »

« Vous m'excuserez, mais je vais dormir. J'ai besoin de toutes mes forces. Je sens qu'il va finir par venir. Bientôt. Bientôt… »

« Dormez bien. »

Pas de réponse.

* * *

« Réveille-toi ! »

La voix claqua comme un fouet dans l'air. La jeune femme sans nom peina à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir dormi sur son chagrin, sa douleur et son désespoir. En fait, il s'agissait seulement du sol mal égalisé de la cellule, des gravillons qui marquaient sa peau moite, et de l'odeur de sueur qui ne voulait plus la quitter. Sa sueur. Sa souillure. Elle se sentait comme entre deux mondes.

« _De la fièvre, sûrement_. » pensa-t-elle.

Une silhouette se dessina à contrejour. On avait allumé un flambeau dans le couloir.

Ses yeux habitués à la pénombre eurent du mal à faire le point.

La silhouette se pencha vers elle, saisit son visage et siffla, dédaigneuse.

« Dorcas Meadowes, tu es une Auror très douée. J'ai tué ta sœur la semaine dernière. Une jeune fille délicieuse. »

« Tu… vas… la rejoindre… » souffla Dorcas.

Le Mangemort était venu pour la narguer. Seul.

« Tu as vu ton état ? Je ne crois pas que tu fasses le poids. Sans baguette en plus. »

« Pas besoin… de ça… »

« Je vais te laisser mariner ici et… »

« NON ! »

L'adrénaline s'engouffra en elle tel le vent dans un tunnel, claquant la porte au nez de son épuisement. Soudain revigorée, Dorcas se releva. Ses jambes tremblaient mais sa voix avait repris de l'assurance. Dans ses yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'il en paraissait blanc, l'autre put contempler toute sa folie et sa détermination.

« Je suis venue pour te défier. »

L'homme se tourna, révélant un visage dont elle se rappellerait toute sa vie, et qui hantait ses cauchemars depuis plus d'une semaine. Le visage d'un Mangemort dont elle ignorait le nom. Il était blond, beau, fin, élégant. Un sang pur racé, si l'on pouvait dire. Il ne fallait pas se fier à l'innocence de ses beaux yeux bleus.

Bleus comme ceux de Dorcas.

« Parce que tu crois que je vais accepter ton duel ? » s'étonna-t-il, stoppé dans sa marche vers la sortie.

Les lèvres frémissantes, Dorcas ne prononça pas une parole. Elle n'avait pas besoin de son autorisation…

Elle se précipita sur sa proie avant qu'elle ne réagisse et, d'un geste expert, lui brisa la nuque. Il y eut un craquement, mais la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle coupla tous les gestes d'attaque qu'elle connaissait, sur ce que les Aurors appelaient, dans un doux euphémisme, les « cibles anatomiques » : écrasement du cou, fracture des genoux, énucléation des yeux, carottage du sternum. Des gestes ajustés, méthodiques, réprouvés dans les arts martiaux. Des gestes sans honneur qu'elle réservait à une mort sans honneur.

À cet homme dont elle ne savait ni l'âge, ni le nom, ni les motivations, mais qui avait tué sa sœur, sa petite sœur innocente, et rendu fou ses deux parents moldus pour lesquels elle allait payer une pension à vie, dans un centre psychiatrique…

Les mains pleines de sang, Dorcas se releva, marcha sur l'un des deux yeux qu'elle avait arraché, manqua s'étaler au sol. Ses jambes tremblaient de nouveau. Elles n'avaient plus la force de la soutenir maintenant que sa vengeance était accomplie.

La jeune femme coula un regard glacé sur les restes de sa victime, et cracha sang et bile sur le cadavre encore frais.

« Les personnes comme toi mériteraient de mourir plusieurs fois… pourriture. »

Le monde tangua, et Dorcas se rattrapa au mur. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas bu ? Ou mangé ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle secoua la tête. Une voix l'appelait. Elle n'existait pas. L'obsession du meurtre avait laissé place à la folie, laquelle faisait son œuvre.

Lasse, Dorcas chercha un moyen de mettre fin à ses jours sans sortir de la cellule. Le Mangemort avait sa baguette, mais se lancer un sort à soi-même était trop imprévisible. Se l'enfoncer dans la gorge ? C'était se garantir une agonie lente et douloureuse. Se rendre aux Mangemorts ? Sûrement pas !

Les voix continuaient de l'appeler.

« Silence ! » s'écria Dorcas.

« Par ici, libérez-nous ! »

La jeune femme se souvint, vaguement, de ses voisins de cellule avec lesquels elle avait échangé quelques mots. Une femme, un homme, tous deux hésitants, peu sûrs.

« Dorcas ! » répétèrent les voix, et l'Auror fut alors certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Ils devaient avoir entendu toute la conversation avec le Mangemort. Et le meurtre…

« Quoi ? »

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas. »

« Avez-vous une baguette ? Pouvez-vous nous ouvrir ? »

L'Auror cligna des yeux, perplexe. N'était-ce pas un nouveau piège ? Non, le Mangemort était venu seul pour la torturer, la pensant complètement démuni. C'était mal la connaître : Dorcas n'avait pas besoin d'une baguette magique pour être dangereuse. À six ans, elle avait mis K. O. le caïd de sa cité de banlieue, d'une droite bien placée. À sept, elle avait mis le feu à sa voiture. Autant dire que le roquet n'était plus revenu l'emmerder, ni elle ni sa famille, ni personne dans le quartier. Quand une gamine de sept ans vous met la pâtée deux fois de suite et ne cille pas face au flingue qui reste inexplicablement inefficace, vous ne revenez pas à la charge.

« _Il a fallu qu'un caïd plus puissant passe dans le quartier à la recherche de moldus pour mettre fin à cette belle tranquilité… dire que je suis arrivée trop tard… ou juste à temps pour voir son visage…_ »

Dorcas baissa le regard sur l'homme qu'elle avait mutilé, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris davantage son temps, de s'être laissée emporter par sa fureur.

« Dorcas ! » reprit le jeune homme, excédé par le temps qu'elle mettait à répondre. « Avez-vous une baguette magique ? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle en se baissant pour dérober celle du Mangemort. « J'arrive. Je vais vous libérer. »

Une minute plus tard, l'Auror chancelante lançait un faible « _Alohomora_ » sur la porte. Deux silhouettes maigres sortirent de l'ombre. Un jeune garçon et une toute jeune femme, à peine adultes.

Son visage à lui était celui de Narcisse incarné, Narcisse enchaîné, séduisant comme seule la jeunesse insolente sait le faire, beau sans s'en apercevoir, d'un charisme à couper le souffle même avec ses joues creuses et la puanteur qu'il dégageait.

Son visage à elle était l'innocence déguisée, les traits de la femme-enfant qui maîtrise parfaitement son corps et joue sur les deux tableaux. Chaque mouvement était pareil à une incision dans l'air, précis, chirurgical, calculé. Son regard était implacable, mais pas autant que celui de Dorcas, qui figea les deux adolescents sur le seuil de la porte.

« _Je ne dois pas inspirer la confiance la plus totale_ », leur accorda la concernée.

Le chandail noir rendu solide par le sang séché, le visage tuméfié, le sourire édenté à cause des coups, et le bout de côte brisée qui sortait à l'air libre… ce n'était pas le plus impressionnant.

Le sang frais qui maculait son visage, les avant-bras rougis par l'hémoglobine, les bouts de chair qui pendaient dans ses cheveux, et la lueur d'aliénation qui brillait dans ses yeux plantés au sein d'un visage pareil à un champ de bataille… Dorcas ne se ressemblait plus. Elle était morte le même jour que sa sœur, elle ne se sentait plus vivante.

« Qu'est-ce que vous… »

Le garçon tourna les yeux vers l'entrée de la cellule, vit la moitié du corps qui dépassait et, sans avoir à aller soulever la cape noire qui cachait le pire du massacre, il fit le lien.

« Regulus Black », fit-il en tendant une main hésitante à leur sauveuse aux allures de cavalière de l'Apocalypse.

Avant de la serrer, Dorcas essuya la sienne contre son jean délavé.

« Dorcas Meadowes. Auror. Enfin, élève à l'Académie qui a déserté depuis une semaine et demie. Le Ministère est pourri jusqu'à l'os. »

« Lucy Rosier », ajouta la jeune fille qui accompagnait Regulus, et elles échangèrent également une poignée de main. « Vous devez faire vite » ajouta la dénommée Lucy.

« Comment ça, _vous_ ? » s'exclama Regulus, la voix anormalement aigüe. « Tu viens avec nous, y a pas moyen qu'on te laisse ! »

« Regulus, tais-toi ! »

Et Regulus se tut. Lucy se pencha vers lui pour, doucement, poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser resta chaste, un effleurement, mais il véhiculait tellement de volupté et de désir que Dorcas se sentit obligée de détourner le regard.

Lorsqu'elle laissa celui-ci revenir sur le couple, les deux jeunes gens s'enlaçaient, et il lui sembla que Regulus pleurait. Pourtant, quand il sortit la tête de l'abondante chevelure fauve de sa compagne, dans laquelle son visage avait trouvé un refuge temporaire, ses yeux étaient secs.

« Ils ne me feront rien » sourit Lucy, et Dorcas cilla. Elle savait reconnaître un mensonge quand elle en entendait un. Regulus hocha la tête. Il avait une confiance aveugle en son amie et ne s'apercevait pas qu'elle était en train de se sacrifier.

« En plus, ajouta Lucy, je pourrais mentir et couvrir votre fuite. Ils me croiront. »

« _Ils la tortureront_ », songea Dorcas en fixant la jeune femme qui faisait preuve d'un incroyable courage. « _Elle va mourir et elle le sait parfaitement_. »

L'Auror ne chercha pas à la raisonner : ses arguments tenaient la route d'un point de vue stratégique.

« Et pense à la Loge ! Il faut qu'un de nous soit sur place pour surveiller… » poursuivit Lucy en caressant les cheveux du jeune homme avec une tendresse infinie. Ses yeux brillaient d'émotion, mais elle tenait bon, ne pleurait pas. Lui non plus.

Il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Il murmura quelque chose à son oreille, que Dorcas n'entendit pas mais qu'elle saisit quand même : « Je t'aime. »

Sur ces mots, ils se séparèrent.

Tel Orphée quittant sa belle, Regulus ne put se retenir de regarder en arrière.

Et de comprendre qu'elle était condamnée dans tous les cas.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre** : « _En fuite_ ».


	24. La Croisée des Chemins

**Sept vies pour mourir**

* * *

**Auteur :** GabrielleTrompeLaMort

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure – Mystery – Romance

**Titre :** Sept vies pour mourir

**Spoilers :** Post Tome 6, bien que, depuis la parution du Tome 7, j'aie décidé d'inclure certains éléments du Tome 7 à la fanfic.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction n'est pas à but lucratif. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et la Warnerbros Company.

**Résumé : **Certains appellent ça « jouer avec le feu », mais Harry Potter préfère dire qu'il se sert des mêmes armes que son ennemi pour le vaincre. [Voyage dans le temps – Horcruxes]

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou **!

Un an et demi de silence depuis le chapitre précédent, vous avez le droit de me flageller… je gère très mal mon temps d'écriture mais, comme vous le voyez, je n'abandonne rien ! Je ne promets rien pour le prochain chapitre, même si j'ai de bons espoirs que ce soit rapide cette fois : après tout, on est à 4 chapitres + un épilogue de boucler cette fic, ce serait dommage de laisser traîner encore, surtout que vous êtes toujours là, fidèles au rendez-vous ! Je ne pourrai d'ailleurs jamais vous en remercier assez. Merci merci merci à vous mes chers lecteurs ! Vos reviews, vos favoris, vos follows… tout ça me va droit au cœur.

Pour ceux d'entre vous qui voudraient se rafraîchir la mémoire, le lien vers un résumé complet & concis des précédents chapitres est dispo sur ma page de profil.

Je vous tiens au courant pour la suite. En tous cas, vous pouvez remercier mon beta-lecteur, Charlie, qui a su me rappeler régulièrement que j'avais un chapitre à écrire et une fic à finir. Hurrah pour Charlie !

Bonne lecture, et à très bientôt !

Gabrielle.

* * *

**Personnages et situations :**

_Ralph Brocklehurst :_ Pseudonyme de notre Harry Potter international au temps des Maraudeurs.

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : _Les Maraudeurs, en septième année, nul besoin de les présenter.

_Lily Evans :_ En septième année à Gryffondor, amie de Marlene McKinnon, petite-amie récente de James Potter.

_Marlene McKinnon :_ Amie de Lily et Helena, septième année à Gryffondor, homosexuelle.

_Franck Longdubat :_ En septième année à Gryffondor. Meilleur ami de Rose.

_Alice Hornby_ : petite amie de Franck, Serdaigle.

_Rose Barjow : _Sœur de Rigel Barjow, elle est à Gryffondor en septième année et est très amie avec Franck Longdubat. Ses parents sont les tenanciers de la boutique du même nom au chemin des Embrumes. Depuis peu, elle est devenue réanimatrice pour Voldemort… enfin, c'est ce qu'il semblerait.

_Rigel Barjow (_MORT_) :_ Frère de Rose Barjow, il est à Serpentard en septième année, et traîne avec sa bande de caïds, à savoir : Severus Rogue ; Rodolphus Lestrange ; Lucy Rosier et Antonin Dolohov.

_Severus Rogue :_ toujours égal à lui-même, et comme nous le connaissons tous. En septième année lors de l'histoire. L'affaire de la cabane hurlante est déjà passée.

_Regulus Black _: Frère de Sirius Black avec lequel il a de gros problèmes relationnels depuis la fugue de ce dernier, en cinquième année à Serpentard, ami avec Loïs Parkinson, Amycus et Alecto Carrow. Créateur et co-fondateur de la Loge Noire.

_Loïs Parkinson :_ Cinquième année. Ami avec Regulus Black et les jumeaux Carrow. Craint à Poudlard pour ses élans et regards sadiques et malsains...

_Amycus et Alecto Carrow :_ Cinquièmes années. Mangemorts arrêtés, respectivement hommes et femmes, cités dans le tome six. Famille mangemorte citée dans le tome six, qui apparemment aurait cru Voldemort mort. Par choix, j'ai décidé que les deux personnages suscités seraient de cette famille, mais cela n'est pas sûr. Une simple supposition.

_William Potter_ : père de James Potter, il est l'Auror lieutenant en chef du département de la défense magique, et aussi son porte-parole officiel, avec le commandant principal. Il dirige une équipe d'Aurors, surnommée la Main, car ils sont cinq et soudés jusqu'à la mort. Depuis peu, il enseigne la DCFM à Poudlard.

_Maugrey Fol Œil_ : le seul, l'unique, l'inimitable. Membre de la Main.

_Faustine Bouvaist_ : membre de La Main, amante de William Potter.

_Fabian et Gidéon Prewett_ : frères de Molly Weasley, membres de la Main.

_Giliane Potter_ : épouse de William Potter, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Langue de Plomb qui a été sous influence d'Impero, mais est maintenant clean.

_Augustus Rookwood_ : chef des Langues de Plomb du Ministère, Mangemort. A ensorcelé Giliane Potter.

_Ewan Rosier_ (MORT) : frère de Lucy Rosier. Mangemort déclaré, jeune, tué par Harry Potter.

_Lucy Rosier_ : élève à Poudlard, petite amie de Regulus et co-fondatrice de la Loge Noire.

_Travers_ : Mangemort, amant « imposé » de Lucy Rosier.

_Wilkes_ : Mangemort, troisième homme de main de Voldemort.

_Lucius Malefoy_ : Mangemort, actuel bras droit de Voldemort.

_**Cette liste s'enrichira au fur et à mesure des chapitres, et de l'apparition des personnages.**_

* * *

**La croisée des chemins**

* * *

« Harry ? Harry, c'est Rose, est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

La jeune fille évitait de parler trop fort, de peur de réveiller ceux qui dormaient déjà. Minuit sonna à l'horloge du salon du rez-de-chaussée et Rose attendit que les douze coups de carillon s'éteignent pour taper à nouveau, un peu plus fort, à la porte de la chambre d'Harry.

« Harry, j'ai besoin de te parler en privé, ouvre s'il te plaît… »

Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans le bon univers, le jeune homme ne parlait plus. Plus un mot, plus une syllabe, à peine quelques « humm » ânonnés de manière indifférente, comme si plus rien n'importait désormais. Comme si les êtres qui s'adressaient à lui étaient des fantômes errants, rien de plus que les pâles copies des ancêtres de ceux qu'il avait connus dans son propre univers. Si Rose comprenait sa tristesse et son comportement, elle lui pardonnait mal ce jugement assez vexant.

Mais ce n'était pas de ça qu'elle voulait l'entretenir ce soir, cette nuit, dans la touffeur de l'été qui s'annonçait déjà alors que le printemps n'était pas encore fini.

Au moment où elle allait renoncer et se disait que son ami devait certainement dormir, un détail retint son attention et lui mit la puce à l'oreille : un courant d'air frais caressa la peau de ses chevilles. Un courant d'air qui venait de l'interstice entre la porte de la chambre et le sol. Rose fronça les sourcils et, sans plus de précautions ou de politesse, ouvrit le battant.

Le lit n'était même pas défait.

Les valises, même pas faites.

Seule la fenêtre restait ouverte.

Rose cilla et soupira : ce qu'elle avait à lui dire ne pouvait plus attendre. Si elle attendait, Harry serait trop loin pour être rattrapé et il aurait toujours une longueur d'avance sur elle. La jeune fille inspira à fond et ferma les yeux, projetant sa forme spectrale devant elle.

« _Guide-moi_ » dit-elle en pensée à son fantôme, tel qu'elle était habillée le jour de sa mort. « _Guide-moi vers Harry, je dois le retrouver._ »

Son double ectoplasmique gémit, la bouche grande ouverte, puis s'en alla gémir vers la porte de sortie. Rose le suivit, pas à pas. Elle enfila ses ballerines de cuir avant de quitter la maison silencieuse dont les lumières furent bien vite derrière elle. Ils sortirent du village et le fantôme s'enfonça dans un bois dense, aussi sombre et touffu que la Forêt Interdite. Rose retint son souffle; aucune créature vivante ne l'attaquerait. Elle ne craignait rien des animaux, ils la fuyaient tous par instinct. Seuls les humains étaient assez stupides pour s'attaquer à une réanimatrice qui, après leur trépas, pourrait leur faire traverser mille ans de souffrance sans que cela ne lui coûte plus qu'un claquement de doigts…

Rose se concentra. Une demi-heure passa et, bientôt, la sente étroite qu'elle suivait s'élargit. Harry était là, quelque part, non loin. Pourquoi avait-il cessé d'avancer ? Elle trouva soudain sa réponse, comme elle avisait la lisière d'une clairière. Elle comptait rester dissimulée dans les hautes herbes qui atteignaient presque son front, mais une baguette appuyée entre ses omoplates la dissuada de faire un pas de plus.

Son cœur ne rata pas même un battement : si la personne embusquée avait voulu la tuer, elle serait déjà morte.

« _Et ressuscitée pour lui planter mon poignard dans le crâne_ », songea-t-elle presque avec humour mais non sans amertume. Personne ne se méfiait jamais assez des cadavres : ceux des réanimateurs pouvaient se relever à n'importe quel moment. On ne tuait pas l'un des plus fidèles serviteurs de la mort d' un simple sortilège magique. Il fallait un rituel et, surtout, beaucoup d'imagination pour détenir un réanimateur contre son gré.

« Tu as déjà tué assez de gens comme ça, Harry » murmura-t-elle d'un ton las. « Me tuer moi ne préservera pas ton secret. »

Il fallait au moins ça pour lui rendre sa langue et le faire parler à nouveau, après des jours et des jours de silence.

« Je… » Dans le dos de Rose, la pression de la baguette perdit en force puis se planta à nouveau dans son dos, si fort que la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas brusque vers l'avant, afin de ne pas bêtement tomber.

« Comment je sais ? Voyons, Harry, je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu : je suis réanimatrice. »

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? »

« Tu m'as sauvée, tu te rappelles ? Tu as tenu ta promesse, celle de me protéger. »

« Non je n'ai… »

« Cesse d'être aussi dur avec toi-même et écoute moi, Harry. »

La jeune fille se retourna vers son ami, dont le regard vert émeraude brillait d'émotion. Rage ou tristesse ? Peur ou colère ? De quel genre de mélange explosif s'agissait-il ? Sans crainte, Rose passa sa main autour de la baguette de son ami et la pointa sur son propre cœur. Un geste symbolique, destiné à lui faire prendre conscience de l'inutilité de pointer sa baguette sur elle.

« Qui veux-tu être ? Le sauveur ou le tueur ? »

« Je… le sauveur bien sûr ! » Il semblait outré qu'elle puisse en douter une seule seconde.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu parti de Godric's Hollow ? »

« Parce que… » Il cilla.

« Tu t'es fabriqué des Horcruxes et tu es incapable de t'affranchir autrement de ta dette envers Astharoth, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha la tête, sans pouvoir la regarder en face.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. »

« On a toujours le choix. »

« Non, Rose, tu ne comprends pas : si je ne le fais pas de moi-même, Astharoth me transforme et prend le contrôle de mes faits et gestes. Et il pourrait tuer n'importe qui : toi, William, Gilian… c'est pour ça que j'ai quitté Poudlard et Godric's Hollow : pour sauver vos vies. »

« Et en abréger d'autres. »

« Celle de gens qui ne méritaient pas de vivre. »

Elle haussa un sourcil sceptique :

« Ah, tu es Dieu incarné maintenant ? Tu as le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur quiconque ? Même moi je n'ai pas cette prétention et, pourtant, je suis réanimatrice. J'ai les pouvoirs pour ça. Mais je ne suis pas Dieu pour autant. C'est Astharoth qui parle à ta place, Harry. C'est lui, son influence, qui crée ce genre de raisonnements absurdes; mais tuer ne sauvera personne. Surtout pas tes amis. Oh, oui, tu vas finir par être assez puissant pour sauver le monde de Voldemort et réduire le Seigneur des Ténèbres à néant. Mais qui nous sauvera de toi, Harry ? Qui nous sauvera du monstre que tu seras devenu pour cela ? »

« Je… non, ce n'est pas… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu as prévu, mais c'est bel et bien ce qui se passera si tu ne me laisses pas t'aider. »

Rose se tut quelques instants pour observer la réaction d'Harry. Le moment de vérité. Soit il rejetait son aide, soit il lui ouvrait les bras pour accepter la main tendue. Dans le cas où il refusait son aide, elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'aller tout raconter à l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle n'était plus une sorcière assez puissante pour provoquer son ami en duel, mais Dumbledore, lui, aurait les moyens d'arrêter Harry pour de bon.

Ce dernier avait baissé sa baguette, son bras pendait le long de son corps, comme une branche morte arrachée par le vent. Rose tendit timidement une main vers lui et, doucement, glissa ses doigts entre les siens, dans la main qui ne tenait pas la baguette. Harry frémit mais ne s'écarta pas. Il ne serra pas non plus la main, comme si l'indécision le paralysait sur place, l'empêchait d'accomplir le moindre geste, y compris le plus anodin.

« Non. » lâcha-t-il soudain. Il leva les yeux. Son regard était noir, comme si ses pupilles avaient débordé sur ses iris. Bientôt, celles-ci se tintèrent de rouge. Rose reconnaissait ce regard; c'était celui qui hantait l'âme de ceux qui s'étaient vendus au démon primordial. La jeune fille recula d'un pas, prête à mourir encore une fois, puis à revenir une fois de plus à la vie.

« Non, car cela impliquerait de détruire mes propres Horcruxes. Et je ne peux pas… »

« Je pourrais le faire pour toi. » proposa-t-elle, la voix presque suppliante. Elle n'avait pas peur pour elle, elle avait peur pour lui et ce qu'il resterait de son âme s'il créait un Horcruxe supplémentaire. Elle se trouvait déjà en lambeaux, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il poursuive sur cet horrible chemin.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire. »

Elle déglutit, la gorge sèche, et reprit la voix tremblante d'émotion :

« Très bien, je… »

Mais une troisième voix la coupa, une voix reconnaissable entre toutes :

« Harry, tu aurais dû m'en parler. »

L'Auror Potter s'arracha des bras des ombres végétales, grande silhouette grise sur un décor plus noir encore que l'espace entre les étoiles. Rose frissonna; elle ne le craignait pas, lui non plus, mais elle redoutait sa colère, son ressentiment… et ce qu'il allait faire à Harry maintenant qu'il savait, pour les Horcruxes. Rose s'était tellement concentrée sur son objectif qu'elle en avait perdu de vue ses arrières; bien entendu, elle s'était révélée une cible extrêmement facile à suivre pour un Auror entrainé.

Ce dernier se dressait de toute sa hauteur face à son petit-fils, lequel tourna son regard rouge sang dans le sien. L'Auror sursauta.

« Harry ? »

« Ce n'est plus tout à fait Harry… il est dominé par ses Horcruxes : ses morceaux d'âmes pervertis ne nous laisseront pas les détruire et Harry est leur instrument. » Rose ressentit soudain l'impérieuse envie de pleurer, ses yeux lui piquaient et elle devait battre des paupières pour empêcher les larmes de couler. L'affrontement devenait inévitable, car, comme elle le précisa dans un souffle :

« Ce n'est jamais le Horcruxe qui est au service du sorcier. »

Ce furent les derniers mots échangés. Un cri rauque monta de la gorge de Harry qui, transfiguré, leva sa baguette et hurla :

« _PYRO_ ! »

À cet instant, un nuage passa devant l'œil à demi-clôt de la lune, comme pour la préserver du spectacle. Rose, elle, n'en manqua pas une seule miette. Elle aurait voulu être assez lâche ou peureuse pour fermer les yeux, mais elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du duel.

William, bien entendu, moucha la flamme qui se dirigeait vers lui, d'un seul sortilège nonchalamment administré d'un sec tour de poignet. Son visage fermé reflétait sa désapprobation et, surtout, sa déception. Rose s'écarta, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne serait d'aucune utilité dans ce duel magique, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

« Tu vas vraiment tuer ton grand-père, Harry ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas mon grand-père… vous n'êtes… qu'un autre. Une copie. »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? » murmura William, du bout des lèvres. Celles d'Harry tremblèrent, comme si une réponse négative brûlait de s'échapper de leur prison de chair, mais le silence perdura, insoutenable. William n'en put bientôt plus et secoua la tête :

« Très bien. Alors battons-nous, car je ne te laisserai pas partir et tu ne te laisseras pas f… »

« _Endoloris_ ! » s'écria Harry.

Rose se recroquevilla sur elle-même tandis que le sortilège esquivé par William rebondissait sur une pierre et mourait au bond d'un buisson, d'où un pauvre animal poussa un gémissement surpris, première victime innocente de cette nuit. D'autres sortilèges fusèrent de la baguette d'Harry – ou, du moins, de son ombre. Pour la plupart déviés par William, ils n'en continuaient pas moins de pleuvoir sur l'Auror qui, peu à peu, reculait en direction de la clairière, et s'éloignait de Rose. La résolution ferme de ceux qui ont pris une grave décision hantait son regard.

« C'est comme ça que tu comptes vaincre Voldemort ? En le faisant mourir d'ennui, Harry ? »

L'attaque verbale était sûrement destinée à un quelconque but tactique. Rose constata seulement que cela énerva Harry, qui abandonna soudain l'idée d'utiliser une magie non corrompue et changea alors de tactique.

Pour montrer son vrai visage.

Rose remarqua d'abord la marbrure de veines rouges, dans son cou très pâle, qui montait sur son visage. Puis l'odeur de pourriture qui flotta jusqu'à elle. Une odeur mentale, celle de son âme. Les Horcruxes étaient en train de lui donner plus de puissance.

« _Comme lorsqu'il a tué Ewan sous mes yeux…_ »

Rose repensa à la nuée de rats et frémit. Autour d'elle, les buissons bruissèrent et elle reconnut le son familier d'un serpent qui glisse sous un tapis de feuilles… combien de fois avait-elle vu et entendu Nagini faire de même depuis Décembre dernier ? Un nombre incalculable…

Harry, ou ce qu'il restait de lui, convoquait ses innombrables troupes.

La lune, effrayée, n'était pas reparue. William ne verrait pas les serpents venir. Rose n'hésita pas, quitte à ce que les reptiles s'attaquent à elle en premier. Elle se leva pour hurler :

« William, il est en train de convoquer des centaines de serpents, protégez-vous d'eux ! Protégez-vous d… AAAH ! »

Une brûlure intense à la cheville l'empêcha d'en dire plus. Rose baissa le regard pour rencontrer celui, jaune et insondable, d'un tout petit serpent qui l'observait. Rose se souvint confusément que les plus petits reptiles étaient souvent les plus venimeux.

Elle se demanda combien de temps son corps mettrait à se remettre de cette mort-là. Puis elle s'effondra, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

Elle rejoignait une vieille amie qui la renverrait bientôt ici : la mort.

* * *

Dorcas ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux; ses paupières étaient tellement lourdes… elle les garda donc clos, écoutant avec attention les conversations qui se déroulaient autour d'elle.

« Sirius a quitté Poudlard pour venir ici », disait une voix, « il ne devrait plus tarder. »

« Quelle folie, il aurait dû rester là-bas », gémit le garçon, sans que Dorcas ne comprenne vraiment la source de son inquiétude. Qui était ce Sirius, pour lui ?

Le garçon, Regulus, avait proposé de l'emmener dans un endroit sûr et, visiblement, il n'avait pas menti puisqu'elle n'était pas encore morte.

Dès la sortie du château maudit où elle avait pu accomplir sa sinistre vengeance, ils avaient pu sortir de la zone bloquée et transplaner ici, dans l'un des rares villages sorciers d'Angleterre si Dorcas se souvenait bien. Ensuite, elle ne se rappelait plus bien. Un vertige l'avait saisie et puis… plus rien. Elle se réveillait ici, la tête appuyée sur le plus merveilleux et le plus moelleux des coussins de toute la Terre.

« Harry est ici ? » poursuivit Regulus.

« Il… il n'était pas dans son lit quand je suis monté le chercher », fit une voix de femme. « William n'y était pas non plus. C'est mon mari. Ni Rose. Je… »

« Rose ? Rose Barjow est ici ? »

« Oui, mais elle… »

« Elle est en vie ? »

« Oui, mais elle a… »

Regulus ne laissa pas son interlocutrice finir et, d'après les bruits qui s'ensuivirent, il était en train d'étouffer celle-ci dans une étreinte. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que des toussotements gênés ne retentissent. Dorcas n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle interprétait, mais il lui semblait que quelqu'un pleurait. Regulus ? Etait-il triste ou heureux d'apprendre que cette Rose vivait ?

Une troisième voix, masculine celle-ci, s'invita dans le dialogue :

« Si vous pouviez sortir de la pièce, je vais procéder aux soins. »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr… »

Des pas, un claquement de porte, puis la voix masculine reprit en s'adressant directement à elle :

« Outre de nombreuses blessures que j'ai pu soigner par la magie et les potions, vous souffrez d'épuisement. Je vous donnerais bien un extrait d'adrénaline mais j'ai peur que le contrecoup ne vous tue. »

« Je… »

« Vous ne voulez pas vivre, ce que j'ai bien compris d'après les dires de Regulus. Mais moi je veux que vous viviez. Ce que vous déciderez de faire une fois capable de vous donner la mort, ça, ça vous regarde. Mais pour l'instant, votre vie est entre mes mains, pas les vôtres. »

« Humm… »

Impossible d'articuler quoi que ce soit de plus développé que ça. Dorcas sentit qu'on lui enfonçait une aiguille dans le bras.

« Une perfusion… »

Puis ses sensations se fondirent un en tout cotonneux, léger, une étendue d'une blancheur incomparable qui s'évanouit bientôt, comme les sensations revenaient.

Dorcas souleva les paupières, elles étaient lourdes mais pas autant que la dernière fois. La lumière tamisée l'éblouit et elle mit une longue minute à s'habituer à la luminosité, des étoiles blanches dansaient dans ses yeux. Quand le crépitement fut calmé, Dorcas observa les alentours immédiats : elle se trouvait dans une toute petite chambre. Lit, armoire, lampe de chevet, et même une petite bibliothèque un peu vide. Le tableau d'un clown triste venait compléter le décor de cette chambre d'amis; car à moins d'être quelqu'un de vraiment transparent, nul ne décorerait si peu sa chambre. Du moins était-ce l'opinion de Dorcas.

Elle sursauta quand la porte grinça sur ses gonds, mais elle ne chercha pas à s'enfuir. Après tout, quiconque habitait ici l'avait soignée. Même si on exigeait quelque chose d'elle en retour – un service, un nom, la localisation du Quartier Général Mangemort –, on ne la tuerait pas ni ne la torturerait car elle parlerait sans hésitation.

Un Auror, d'après son uniforme. Plutôt bel homme, d'après ses goûts personnels. Celui qui l'avait soignée, jugea-t-elle dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche :

« On se sent mieux ? »

« On se sent mieux. » articula-t-elle, la gorge tellement sèche qu'elle avait l'impression que des rasoirs frottaient l'intérieur de son œsophage.

« Un peu d'eau ? »

Il lui tendit un verre que, visiblement, il avait apporté pour elle. Dorcas ne l'interrogea pas sur la manière dont il avait su qu'elle était réveillée et s'employa plutôt à vider consciencieusement le verre qu'il lui tendait. Une fois rafraîchie, elle le posa sur la table de chevet et constata que le récipient se remplissait de lui-même. Ah, la magie !

Dorcas se redressa sur les coussins tandis que son mystérieux hôte prenait place sur le bord du lit, à une distance respectable de ses jambes. Il joignit ses mains entre ses genoux, décontracté. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années, guère plus, et affichait un air honnête engageant – même si Dorcas avait appris, par expérience, à se méfier des gens à l'air trop honnête…

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Gidéon Prewett. »

« Oh… »

« Quoi ? »

Elle rougit, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu.

« Vous… vous avez donné un cours à mon université. »

« L'Académie des Aurors, oui, au début de l'année. »

« Quand c'était encore fréquentable », précisa-t-elle.

Il sourit, sans amertume ni moquerie.

« Je remplaçais William. »

« Je sais. J'étais à ce cours, je vous rappelle. C'est vous qui m'avez soignée ? »

« Vous êtes toujours aussi directe ? »

Une lueur d'amusement brillait dans ses prunelles couleur noisette, et un demi-sourire malicieux soulevait un coin de ses lèvres fines, cachées sous une barbe à mi-chemin entre le roux et le châtain clair.

« Toujours. »

« Oui, c'est moi qui vous ai soignée. Je voulais être médicomage avant d'être Auror, mais les examens de troisième année en ont décidé autrement : recalé. »

« Je vois. Vous avez fini parmi les meilleurs de votre promotion chez les Aurors, alors c'était pour le mieux, non ? »

« Vous avez l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur moi… »

« Vous êtes un peu des célébrités, pour nous, les apprentis. »

« Vous ? »

« La Main », énonça-t-elle avec condescendance, comme si c'était l'évidence même. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et sourit même plus largement.

« Je vois, je vois. Humm… bon, après ce que vous avez traversé et ce que vous avez fait pour Regulus, j'estime qu'on peut vous faire confiance. Alors voilà : vous vous trouvez actuellement dans le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, un groupe formé par Dumbledore l'an passé, qui combat activement Voldemort. Le salaire est inexistant, la prime de risque l'est tout autant, et le taux de survie s'avère ridiculement bas si vous voulez mon avis, mais ça en vaut la peine. On résiste, on sauve des vies, on se bat avec toute l'énergie que l'on possède. »

« Et vous me proposez quoi, là ? »

« Vous avez passé haut la main l'entretien d'embauche à l'instant même où vous avez décidé de vivre et de sauver Regulus. Je vous propose de prolonger votre vie, au lieu de l'abréger comme vous sembliez si décidée à le faire. Je vous propose de devenir membre de l'Ordre. »

Dorcas ne mit pas plus d'une seconde à se décider. Elle se releva sur les coudes et, prête à signer un contrat avec son sang s'il le fallait, demanda très sérieusement :

« Ok. Où est-ce qu'on signe ? »

Gidéon éclata simplement de rire et, toujours en riant, quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter, laissant une Dorcas hébétée dans son lit, un peu décontenancée mais, somme toute, très heureuse.

« _Enfin, je crois_ », se dit-elle alors.

Il lui faudrait encore quelques heures pour réaliser que son existence, qu'elle croyait pourtant finie, venait de trouver deux bonnes nouvelles raisons de se poursuivre : l'Ordre du Phénix et Gidéon lui-même – bien que, concernant ce dernier, elle ne le réaliserait que bien plus tard…

* * *

À partir du moment où Harry convoqua les serpents en Fourchelangue, les choses se compliquèrent pour William. Son petit-fils était puissant mais peu imaginatif, il lui manquait l'entraînement d'un Auror, par exemple. Mais ses serpents, eux, étaient nombreux et déterminés. William avait dressé une barrière repousse-vivant autour de lui, afin de pallier toute éventualité au cas où d'autres espèces seraient amenées à tenter de l'attaquer, mais cette barrière le protégeait autant qu'elle le restreignait. Il ne pouvait guère bouger, Harry le savait, et William commençait à comprendre de quelle façon il avait pu tuer ses précédents adversaires.

« _Tuer… mon petit fils est un assassin_. » songea-t-il avec un serrement au cœur. Faustine lui avait dit de se méfier, elle n'avait jamais fait confiance au voyageur temporel, fusse-t-il le petit-fils d'un Potter.

« _Tu avais raison, Faustine. Je devrais toujours écouter une femme inquiète. Quand elle m'avertit d'un danger, ce n'est pas pour rien. Ça m'apprendra_. »

Plus il y réfléchissait, et moins William entrevoyait d'issue positive à ce duel. Pour l'instant, il n'avait envoyé aucun sort, il ne faisait que se protéger car, même si sa déception à l'égard d'Harry était grande, il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre au pire.

Son adversaire était puissant; il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un sort de stupéfix pour le neutraliser, Harry le dévierait avec facilité. Non, il fallait frapper vite et fort.

Très fort.

« Tu m'ennuies », finis par dire Harry, qui cessa ses attaques. « Je croyais le maître de la Main plus combattif que cela. »

Face à cette reprise du dialogue, l'espoir renaissait dans le cœur de William. Peut-être que, avec d'autres mots, avec les bons mots…

« Renonce, Harry. Il est encore temps. »

« Encore temps pour quoi ? Pour toi d'aller me dénoncer ? Pour m'empêcher de tuer Voldemort ? Tu protèges un mage noir ! »

« J'essaye de te sauver toi, Harry ! Et je ne vois pas de solution pour cela. Tant que tu n'accepteras pas le fait que tu as besoin d'aide, on ne pourra rien… »

« JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'AIDE. » explosa le jeune homme. Au même instant, un éclair déchira les nuées et, au-dessus de la clairière, les nuages amoncelés tonnèrent leur approbation. Etait-il capable d'en appeler aux éléments primordiaux ? Etait-ce le hasard ou bien Harry en avait-il pleinement conscience ? William se sentit soudain très peu protégé. Même la magie avait ses limites, et détourner un éclair crépitant d'énergie mortelle ne faisait pas partie des capacités de l'Auror. Il pouvait détourner un sortilège électrique, oui, mais un véritable éclair échappé du ciel…

Le vent se leva, et la tempête avec lui. Les branches d'arbres se mirent à gémir et William songea qu'il devait le faire. Il devait le tenter. Se lancer. Si la tempête était véritablement le reflet de la colère d'Harry, alors ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'elle ne fasse de William son jouet; sa victime.

Un fait peu connu du grand public : William Potter avait beau tenir sa baguette dans sa main droite, il n'était pas droitier pour autant.

Il était ambidextre.

Le poignard glissa de sa manche vers sa main et, tout à coup, jaillit vers sa cible. Harry hoqueta, interdit, et porta sa main à son épaule. Une fleur de sang noir s'ouvrait sur sa chemise, tandis que ses yeux retrouvaient leur couleur habituelle. En même temps, confirmant l'intuition de William, les éléments se calmèrent et le ciel plombé de gris retrouva sa légèreté estivale.

La lune reparut et ses rayons argentés tombèrent dans la clairière, pour assister au spectacle de deux générations brisées qui se retrouvent et se reconnaissent…

Les serpents, eux, partaient à toute vitesse, libérés de la voix de leur maître qui gisait désormais là, inconscient, entre les hautes herbes. William n'hésita pas une seconde et s'échappa du cercle de protection animale, pour aller s'agenouiller auprès de son petit-fils.

Son visage était pâle et son rythme cardiaque un peu trop lent. William lui prit la main. Une larme de grand-père tomba sur les doigts entrelacés…

« Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas le choix… »

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« C'est une lame forgée dans l'antimatière. Elle aspire la magie de tout ce qu'elle touche. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé… Harry… »

« Où suis-je ? »

Le jeune homme grimaçait et ses yeux un peu fous observaient tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux – c'est-à-dire beaucoup d'herbes folles – avec la curiosité de qui se découvre en un lieu inconnu.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? »

« Non, je… »

William fronça les sourcils. L'antimatière avait dû couper le lien avec les Horcruxes. Avec un peu de chance, tant que la lame serait plongée dans la chair, son petit-fils resterait lui-même et ils pourraient discuter de la façon dont ils allaient procéder pour la suite.

« Ne ferme pas les yeux, Harry. Je suis là. Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Je… oui. Où… »

« Je te ramène à Godric's Hollow. Je vais te porter. Rose, où est-elle ? ROSE ! »

Il attendit quelques longues secondes angoissantes, pendant lesquelles il se demanda si la jeune fille n'avait pas été touchée par un sort ou mordue par un serpent. Alors qu'il réfléchissait déjà à la manière d'extraire le venin s'il n'était pas trop tard, la voix de la jeune fille se fit entendre :

« Je suis là. »

Rose marcha jusqu'à eux, claudicant comme si sa cheville droite était foulée. Elle paraissait un peu faible mais, somme toute, vaillante.

« Vous avez réussi. Je ne sens plus les liens qui le relient à ses Horcruxes. Comment… »

« Une lame antimatière. »

« Oh… où avez-vous trouvé ça ? »

Le timbre plein de reproche ne laissait aucun doute quant à ce qu'elle pensait de ces rares reliques, très recherchées de par le monde.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que le Ministère approuve. Ni l'ancien, du temps où il était encore intègre, ni le nouveau, rempli de Mangemorts… »

« On va dire que je l'ai volé à quelqu'un qui n'en avait plus besoin. »

« C'est très mal, de piller les tombeaux aztèques… »

« Ca a sauvé la vie de mon petit-fils et la nôtre, alors bon… »

« N'approchez pas cette lame de ma peau. Jamais. C'est compris ? »

« Très… très bien » balbutia-t-il puis, se rendant compte que les secondes filaient et que le temps leur était compté, il chargea Harry dans ses bras et se releva.

« Rentrons vite. Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre. »

« Pour ? »

« Partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes. »

Il désigna son petit-fils, minuscule dans ses bras, pâle comme un fantôme.

« _Ses_ Horcruxes. »

La lumière grise qui précédait l'aurore commençait à se manifester. Et, bien que le jour ne soit pas encore levé et les étoiles loin d'être éteintes, toutes les lumières semblaient allumées dans la maison des Potter. Rose, qui espérait un retour discret pour Harry, songea que c'était mal parti… la porte d'entrée, grande ouverte, déversait sa lumière dorée sur le seuil.

Rose et William s'avancèrent, espérant que toute cette agitation ne soit pas la conséquence d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

« _Ou de notre disparition_… » renchérit-elle en son for intérieur.

Alors qu'ils posaient les pieds sur le gravier du chemin de l'entrée, la silhouette d'une personne apparemment très pressée de les voir rentrer se dessina dans la lumière. Rose hoqueta, car elle reconnut immédiatement les cheveux mi-longs et la carrure si longuement étudiée, dans les cours, les couloirs et les salles de Poudlard…

« Si… Sirius ? »

L'aîné des Black dévala les trois marches qui la séparaient de lui.

« Rose ! Rose, bon sang ! J'ai cru… je… »

La jeune fille enfouit son nez dans son cou, dans ses cheveux, et se laissa bercer par l'impression de bonheur qui réchauffait tout son corps. Sirius l'embrassa sur la tempe puis resserra son étreinte, comme si la seule manière de lui montrer et le manque déclenché par son absence, et la peine déclenchée par sa disparition, était de lui broyer les côtes…

« Sirius. Doucement… »

« Oh, pardon. »

Elle rit, et lui aussi. Le premier rire qu'ils partageaient ensemble depuis des mois. Rose l'observa avec douceur. Il n'avait pas changé, même s'il s'était encore embelli. Ses yeux gris brillaient avec toujours autant de force et d'amour, son sourire dessinait toujours ce léger pli au coin de ses lèvres, et il penchait toujours la tête de cette façon-là quand il était heureux et ne pensait à rien en particulier.

« Comment… » entama-t-il, mais l'arrivée de William, portant Harry, coupa court à sa question. Il écarta les jeunes gens pour entrer et marmonna :

« Plus tard, les explications. »

Le ton, glacial, doucha littéralement le Gryffondor. Ainsi que la vision du poignard à la jonction de l'épaule et du torse de son ami.

« Ralph ! Que… »

« Plus tard, les explications. » répéta Rose d'un ton sec qu'elle n'utilisait pas, jadis, avant sa première mort. Il lui semblait que ses sentiments mouraient un peu plus avec elle à chaque fois qu'elle arpentait le royaume sombre et froid, mais heureusement, la venue de Sirius changeait tout. Avec lui, elle ne se sentait pas seulement vivante… elle se sentait exister.

Elle glissa timidement sa main dans la sienne et la porta à sa bouche pour l'embrasser, s'attirant un regard surpris du Gryffondor qui ne s'attendait pas à un flirt si direct.

Et, pour son plus grand bonheur et pour la première fois de sa vie, Rose assista au spectacle étonnant d'un Sirius Black incapable de s'empêcher de balbutier :

« Les, euh… les autres sont… dedans. Ils, euh… enfin voilà. »

« Ils sont là ? Oh ! Cela fait si longtemps ! »

Et Rose de le tirer par la main vers l'intérieur, comme un chien fidèle… l'image la fit sourire, avant que de lâcher la main de son ami pour enlacer, tour à tour, James, Remus, Peter, Lily et même Marlene. Ils paraissaient heureux de la voir mais aussi très inquiets, pour d'autres raisons. La vision d'Harry, dans son état présent, devait les avoir bouleversés.

Pour elle, en revanche, ce fut l'absence de Franck qui la déstabilisa. Quand elle s'enquit de ses nouvelles, la réponse la surprit autant qu'elle la rassura :

« Il est parti aux Etats-Unis, sa mère l'a forcé… »

« Oh… »

« Il n'était pas content », précisa Lily qui, nerveuse, mâchonnait une mèche de cheveux quand elle ne se rongeait pas les ongles.

« Ca, je peux comprendre. Mais il est sauf, c'est au moins cela. »

Rose se mordit la joue, car une autre question lui brûlait les lèvres mais elle n'osait pas la formuler devant Sirius : quelles nouvelles de son jeune frère ? Comment se portait Regulus ? Elle prit place entre Lily et Marlene sur le grand canapé du salon. Sirius, lui, semblait occuper le profond fauteuil près de la cheminée, habituellement réservé à William Potter mais, vu la surpopulation majeure des lieux pour l'instant, et ses occupations actuelles, l'Auror n'y voyait sûrement pas d'inconvénient.

« _Et puis, Sirius a dû venir si souvent ici… il est un peu comme chez lui en fait_. »

Un silence gêné s'installa, tandis que Rose contemplait soigneusement le bout de ses ballerines crottées. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, comme si un essaim de questions se pressait en dehors de la bulle de silence que chacun entretenait avec soin. James, assis sur l'accoudoir du grand canapé, jouait avec les doigts de Lily. Tous semblaient attendre quelque chose, et Rose savait exactement quoi : les réponses à toutes leurs questions, celles qu'elle sentait venir, et de loin. Cela ne tarda pas et, comme de bien entendu, ce fut le calme et le posé Remus qui entama le bal :

« Rose, ce n'est pas qu'on veuille te cuisiner ou t'importuner mais… »

« Il faut savoir que je refuse de parler de ce qui ne me concerne pas directement. Les affaires d'Harry… de Ralph sont les affaires de Ralph. »

« Ralph, Harry, on est au courant. » rappela Sirius, la voix à peine tremblante car il faisait de gros efforts pour se maîtriser – et surtout pour ne pas la regarder. « Tu étais là quand… c'était avant que tu ne… »

« Que je ne meure. » acheva Rose, prête à la réaction en chaîne qu'elle venait de déclencher.

Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ce que la voix de Regulus ne retentisse dans son dos :

« Elle n'avait pas menti, alors. Lucy disait vrai… »

Rose se redressa soudain, se retourna, et son corps entier se mit à trembler tout à la fois de peine, de joie, de remords et d'excitation.

« Bon sang, Regulus ! »

Elle ne songea même pas à la peine qu'elle allait provoquer chez Sirius. Regulus était son ami, au même titre que les autres, peut-être même plus proche que les autres désormais. Elle ne savait pas par quel miracle il était ici, ni par quoi il était passé, mais elle était si heureuse de le savoir ici ! Contrairement à Sirius, Regulus ne put retenir ses larmes.

Et plus personne ne put retenir les siennes.

Ni les Maraudeurs, ni Lily ou Marlene, et encore moins Rose qui se savait à l'origine de toute cette émotion…

* * *

À l'étage, William déposa son petit-fils dans le grand lit conjugal, où Gilian le rejoignit avec des linges propres mouillés d'eau fraîche. Elle en déposa sur le front d'Harry, dont la température élevait ne laissait rien présager de bon quant à son état.

« Il ne pourra pas garder ça très longtemps… » fit remarquer Gilian, une ride inquiète lui barrant le front. « Je te l'ai dit, ces lames sont mortelles à terme et, sur lui, elle a l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'effet. »

Gilian mit une main dans celle d'Harry, tandis que l'autre lui ouvrait le col de la chemise et ôtait les boutons, afin de mieux voir la plaie. Sur le torse blafard, une étrange tâche noire se répandait, comme si l'antimatière prenait place dans le corps du sorcier et, petit à petit, rejetait sa magie.

Il s'agissait de l'une des cinq lames rituelles de Quetzalcoatl, le dieu serpent à plumes, qui n'était autre qu'un très ancien mage noir qui, dans le but d'éradiquer la concurrence, avait créé ces lames capables de déchirer la réalité du monde et d'y faire entrer l'antimatière… pour chasser la magie. Tout ce qui entrait en contact direct avec la lame perdait sa capacité magique. Harry, touché à l'épaule, était donc en grave danger.

Mais il était hors de question de lui rendre sa magie pour l'instant, car un autre danger le guettait, peut-être pire que la mort : la folie.

« Est-ce qu'il… »

Question inutile de la part de Gilian : bien sûr qu'Harry avait utilisé la magie noire, et pas qu'un peu. William lança un sortilège de silence sur la porte en bois qui les séparait du couloir puis, dans l'intimité de la chambre au mobilier crème, gris et blanc, se lança dans l'explication détaillée de la filature de Rose, du duel qui avait suivi, et des conséquences de ce qu'il avait découvert :

« Il faut qu'Harry conserve la lame le plus longtemps possible en lui. » termina-t-il, vindicatif. « Le temps pour moi et Rose d'aller trouver ses Horcruxes. Et de les détruire. »

« Tu es certain que c'est la bonne solution ? »

« C'est la seule solution. »

Gilian hocha la tête. Une mèche de ses cheveux lui tomba en travers de la joue et, machinalement, William la replaça derrière l'oreille de sa femme. Le geste les surprit tous les deux; c'était l'acte le plus intime et le plus amoureux qu'ils aient partagé depuis plusieurs mois, si cela ne se comptait pas plutôt en années. Ils avaient tous deux un peu perdu le compte, tant ils avaient chacun baissé les bras et arrêté d'y croire, dernièrement…

William sourit, gêné, et ramena sa main vers lui. Ils se trouvaient de part et d'autre du lit, Harry étendu entre eux, blême comme la mort, et voilà qu'ils flirtaient presque… il y avait quelque chose de terriblement touchant et obscène à la fois dans ce qui venait de se passer, songea-t-il, puis il recentra ses pensées sur l'essentiel :

« Je pars dans l'heure. Pas besoin de bagages pour ce genre d'épopée. Je ne pense pas que les Horcruxes de Harry soient aussi difficiles à déloger que ceux de Voldemort. »

« Ça paraît tellement surréaliste, dit comme ça. Regarde-le. On lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession à ce petit. »

« On l'a tous fait, je te rappelle. Et regarde où on en est… »

« Ne le juge pas trop sévèrement, William. »

« Des Horcruxes, bon sang ! » explosa le sorcier en se levant soudain. « Qu'un Potter trempe un orteil dans la magie noire, déjà, ça me dépasse. Mais qu'il s'y vautre et s'y complaise, ça, ça… ça me… ça me dégoûte, tout simplement ! »

« Il a sacrifié son âme pour sauver les siens. Nous sauver ! »

« Pour sauver nos doubles, dans un autre monde. »

« C'est du pareil au même et tu le sais très bien. »

« Ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire. »

« Mais c'était peut-être la seule solution qui se présentait à lui. » insista-t-elle, rappelant lourdement leur précédent échange à propos de la lame de Quetzalcoatl. « Un mal pour un bien. »

« Un grand mal… »

William soupira et se laissa retomber sur le bord du lit. Il ferma les yeux, se massa les tempes. Il éprouvait du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. La fatigue, la frustration et la colère s'y mettaient à trois pour le ralentir.

« Tu pourras ralentir la progression de l'antimatière dans son corps combien de temps ? »

« Une dizaine d'heures, tout au plus… après ça, il sera entièrement moldu. Enfin, pour peu qu'il guérisse de sa blessure et de la perte de sang, sinon il sera tout simplement mort. »

« Pas avec ses Horcruxes. »

« C'est le serpent qui se mord la queue. » fit Gillian en se mordant la lèvre. Elle tenait toujours la main d'Harry et, doucement, dans le réflexe inconscient des mères, massait la paume du jeune homme avec ferveur, comme pour lui communiquer son énergie.

« Bon, essaie de le maintenir autant que possible et, quand tu juges que ça devient dangereux pour lui, tu enlèves la lame. »

« Je la lui enlèverai dès ton départ : sans remèdes magiques, il ne survivra pas à une telle perte de sang. Et avec la lame en lui… les remèdes magiques ne fonctionneront tout simplement pas. Ou alors il faudrait lui faire une transfusion à la moldue. »

« Tu sais faire ça ? »

« Non… »

« Bon. Faisons autrement alors : imaginons que tu lui retires la lame dès mon départ, combien de temps avant que la magie ne revienne dans son corps ? »

« Deux à trois heures. »

« Ouch. »

« Comme tu dis. »

« On va faire comme ça, mais ne laissez aucune baguette magique à portée de sa main. Videz la pièce en entier, attachez-le au lit, et posez des verrous. Et surtout, barricadez la maison. »

« Pardon ? » hoqueta Gilian.

« Les serpents. Quand il comprendra que Rose et moi sommes partis détruire ses Horcruxes, ceux-ci vont le manipuler à nouveau pour qu'il se libère et vienne nous en empêcher. Et comme il n'aura pas de baguette magique à portée de main, il se servira de la seule arme à sa disposition : son lien avec les Serpents. Et s'il y en a autant que dans la forêt, ils peuvent vous faire du mal. Tenez-vous sur vos gardes. »

« Comment j'explique ça aux autres ? »

« Tu ne leur explique pas. Je m'en charge. Suis-moi. »

William descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre puis débarqua dans le salon, interrompant une émouvante scène de retrouvailles entre Rose ses amis. Ils prirent soudain l'air de biches égarées dans le pinceau des feux d'une voiture, et ce que William leur annonça n'arrangea pas leur état de panique, bien au contraire :

« Je dois partir immédiatement. Rose, tu viens aussi, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Les autres, vous restez ici et vous n'en bougez pas. Compris ? Les membres de la Main vont venir en renfort. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pars seul sans les autres ? » s'étonna James, mais William ne prit même pas la peine de répondre : s'il le faisait, ils comprendraient qu'il mentait. Moins ils en savaient, mieux c'était. Il poursuivit donc, imperturbable, le regard fixe sur un point loin derrière son fils dont il espérait, de tout son cœur, qu'il saurait comprendre l'urgence de la situation et lui pardonner ses manières brutales.

« J'ai laissé des ordres à Gilian. Vous lui obéirez au doigt et à l'œil. Quelque chose vient, et ça vient pour Harry. On va sécuriser sa chambre, et vous allez vous barricader dans des pièces vous aussi. Gilian vous expliquera ce qui vient et comment le combattre au mieux. Ce n'est rien de mortel, et ça va finir par partir d'ici, mais uniquement si Rose et moi accomplissons à temps ce que nous avons à accomplir. Plus vite nous partons, plus vite tout cela sera fini. Rose ? » acheva-t-il avec brutalité.

La jeune fille sauta hors de son canapé et se plaça à ses côtés, soldatesque et efficace. Son séjour chez les Mangemorts n'avait pas été une sinécure, ni une chance sous aucun aspect, mais on pouvait dire que cela semblait au moins lui avoir inculqué le sens du respect de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses camarades, James y compris, car en bons adolescents qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, ils commencèrent immédiatement à poser tout un tas de questions inutiles.

William n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

Sans prévenir, il posa sa main sur celle de Rose et, un clignement d'œil plus tard, ils avaient transplané, loin, très loin de là.

* * *

James n'en revenait tout simplement pas : comment son père avait-il pu lui parler sur ce ton, devant tous ses amis ? Et pire, comment pouvait-il les abandonner là, lui et sa mère, à la merci du danger, alors que n'importe lequel des membres de la Main aurait sûrement été aussi qualifié que le sacro-saint Auror Potter pour accomplir sa sacro-sainte tâche qui ne pouvait soit disant pas attendre !

Il comprenait l'urgence de la situation, il pardonnait le comportement brutal, mais il n'acceptait pas cet abandon. Purement et simplement. Dans sa tête, James ne mâchait pas ses mots et Lily s'en aperçut immédiatement : de toute la bande, il était le seul à ne pas dire mot depuis le départ de son père. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et, passant le bras autour de ses épaules, se serra contre lui pour témoigner son soutien. James souffla, sentant sa colère retomber aussi vite qu'elle était montée, mais il ne se sentait pas rassuré pour autant.

Qu'allaient-ils devenir, avec sa mère ? Et ses amis ? Et Lily ? Dépassé par les événements, orphelin du soutien paternel, le jeune homme ne se sentait plus à la hauteur pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Et la femme de sa vie, surtout, qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il s'en rendit compte à cet instant précis, alors que Lily posait sa joue contre son épaule, sa jolie tête inclinée près de la sienne.

En soutien inébranlable.

« _Si mon père n'est plus là pour me donner de sa force, tant pis. Je ne vais pas pleurer et Lily compte sur moi… comme je peux compter sur elle_. »

Mais le jeune homme refusait, bien entendu, de la mettre en danger. Il se leva soudain et, repoussant ses lunettes rondes en haut de l'arrête de son nez, mit fin aux conversations par deux ou trois claquements de main. Le silence succéda, il se sentit alors ridicule et balbutia simplement : « On écoute ma mère. »

« _Quelle répartie, vraiment, James, une phrase qui fera date dans l'histoire de la famille Potter !_ »

Mais Gilian lui jeta un regard brillant de fierté qui, en plus de le flatter, lui redonna confiance.

« Je ne peux ni vous dire pourquoi ni par qui, mais quelqu'un va nous envoyer des serpents. Des centaines de serpents. »

« Voldemort. » couina Peter depuis un coin de la pièce où tout le monde paraissait l'avoir oublié. « L'histoire se répète, c'est comme à Poudlard : les serpents qui ont attaqué Ralph sont de retour, c'est ça ? »

James discerna une lueur d'incertitude dans le regard de sa mère, avant qu'elle ne hoche solennellement la tête. Sirius se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Regulus et James en conçut une joie assez déplacée eut égard à la gravité de l'instant. Mais il ne serait jamais assez heureux pour son frère de cœur s'il se rabibochait pour de bon avec son frère de sang.

« _Tant que Regulus ne me pique pas mon meilleur ami…_ »

Gilian leur enseigna rapidement quelques sorts simples essentiels qui permettaient de repousser les reptiles de toute sorte, et James se demanda pourquoi ils n'apposaient pas ce genre de sortilège de manière permanente sur les maisons de campagne afin de tenir les nuisibles éloignés. La magie ne manquait pas de malice mais, parfois, les sorciers manquaient clairement d'intelligence.

Deux par deux, ils s'attribuèrent une aile du cottage. James se rendit dans sa chambre et les salles de jeu, en binôme avec Lily qui pensa même à jeter le sortilège sur les éviers de la salle de bain privative tandis que lui s'occupait de jeter le sort sur le moindre centimètre carré de mur, de porte ou de fenêtre. Quand ils eurent fini, Lily se rendit à nouveau dans la chambre de James et, ce dernier pensant avoir commis un oubli crucial, la suivit presque en courant.

« Qu'est-ce qui… »

Lily se jeta dans son lit deux places, aux couleurs de Gryffondor bien sûr, et inspecta les tapisseries recouvertes de posters de Quidditch avec un sourire plein de raillerie. Sur les photos des Maraudeurs, en revanche, elle porta un regard beaucoup plus attendri, comme si elle reconnaissait là aussi ses propres amis. James sentit son cœur fondre pour elle. Elle était vraiment celle qu'il lui fallait.

Douce et généreuse.

« Et caractérielle », se rappela-t-il, à raison quand elle lança, quelque peu moqueuse :

« Je m'étais bien imaginé _ça_ comme ça. »

« _Ca_ ? Genre, ma chambre ? »

« Bah oui, gros beta. »

« Ah… et ça te plaît, ma furie ? »

La furie fronça le nez mais haussa les épaules : c'était sa chambre après tout, pas la sienne.

Il sourit, content qu'elle se soit intéressée à sa chambre, et un peu honteux de ne pas avoir songé à s'imaginer la sienne. Rose et argent avec de la dentelle partout et un lit baldaquin ? Non. Lily n'aimait pas le rose et puis, la dentelle, ce n'était pas son genre. Elle était chic dans son genre, mais plutôt nature. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il aimait chez elle… ce petit côté sauvage.

« On doit y retourner. » dit la jeune fille en lui prenant la main, ce qui le tira de son rêve éveillé. « Il ne faut pas les faire attendre, ou ils vont s'inquiéter. Moi je le ferais, à leur place. »

« Humm, humm… »

James se laissa guider par une Lily qui semblait avoir d'ores et déjà mémorisé le dédale des couloirs du cottage – aussi grand qu'un manoir à l'intérieur, en fait, quand on veillait à l'explorer, ce qui ne leur facilitait pas la tâche pour sécuriser la maison. James se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

« _Pourvu qu'on n'ait pas oublié un centimètre carré…_ »

* * *

Pendant que la cohorte d'adolescents s'occupait de sécuriser la maison, Gilian rejoignit Gidéon et lui demanda de convoquer les membres de la Main car son mari était absent, parti en mission. Fidèle à lui-même, le frère Prewett ne posa pas de questions et se contenta d'obéir sans remettre en doute son allégeance, pour une fois. Gilian l'aida à sécuriser la pièce où la jeune Dorcas dormait, assommée par une quelconque potion. Gidéon la veillait consciencieusement et Gilian, qui avait le flair pour ce genre de choses, sentait comme une odeur d'amourette dans l'air.

D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas manqué de repérer la petite amie de James. Il ne la lui avait pas présentée, trop pris de court par les événements, mais Gilian n'avait pas manqué un seul regard échangé, aucun geste tendre. Ces deux-là s'aimaient d'amour, assurément. La jeune fille avait même quitté Poudlard pour lui.

Et rien que pour cela, même si Gilian Potter ne connaissait pas encore Lily Evans, elle l'aimait déjà comme sa propre fille !

Les membres de la Main furent là en quelques minutes. Gilian adressa un bonjour poli mais froid, étant donné la présence de Faustine dont elle n'ignorait rien du véritable lien qui l'unissait à son mari… Elle leur exposa alors l'état d'Harry, comme William le lui avait demandé. Il avait été très clair sur ce point-là : les membres de la Main avaient besoin de savoir pour les Horcruxes de leur petit-fils. Le secret ne pouvait être éventé au-delà de leur cercle, aussi leur ordonna-t-elle fermement de ne pas en toucher un mot à quiconque.

« Pas même à Dumbledore. » acheva-t-elle. « William veut que cette affaire reste en famille. C'est notre linge sale. Harry le dira à Dumbledore s'il le souhaite. Ou peut-être qu'il préfèrera garder cela secret. Mais on n'en dit pas plus tant qu'on ne sait pas, compris ? »

Réponse unanime des membres de la Main dans le salon des Potter : compris.

Gilian leur attribua à chacun la surveillance d'une aile de la maison. Ils établirent un signal d'alerte en cas d'intrusion, ainsi qu'un système d'équipe pour repousser les éventuelles incursions des reptiles dans la demeure familiale.

« Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant. J'ai retiré la lame de l'épaule d'Harry voilà… »

Elle regarda l'horloge du salon qui, en même temps, sonna cinq heures.

« Voilà une heure environ. »

Gilian monta à l'étage pour surveiller l'évolution d'Harry. Quand elle entrouvrit la porte, elle perçut un appel et répondit doucement, incertaine de l'état dans lequel elle le trouvait :

« Oui ? »

« Où est William ? Je… je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait… ce n'était pas moi, je le sais maintenant… détachez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Je veux lui présenter mes excuses… »

« William reviendra dans quelques heures. »

« Rose, alors, j'ai besoin de voir Rose. »

« Rose est en train de dormir. »

Un silence, et la voix d'Harry changea :

« Menteuse. »

Harry s'étouffa dans un rire qui ne lui ressemblait pas, un rire où se mêlaient la haine de sa geôlière et la souffrance de sa blessure, pas encore cicatrisée en dépit des potions à retardement que Gilian lui avait administrées. Au moins, il était en vie. C'était une bonne nouvelle.

Ou peut-être pas, car à peine eut-elle refermé la porte de la chambre que le signal d'alerte retentissait du côté de l'entrée principale.

Gilian entendit un cri, et le bruit de centaines de grattements sourds ici et là.

Harry n'appelait pas que des serpents.

Il y avait aussi des rats.

Des milliers de rats que vomissaient les égouts, dont les yeux jaunes brillaient dans l'ombre de la maison, dont la présence grouillait dans l'ombre des arbres du jardin, et dont les petites pattes… crissaient sur le toit de la demeure.

Des rats. Par milliers. Qui seraient bientôt là pour leur maître…

* * *

Prochain chapitre : « _L'art de la guerre_ »


End file.
